After the pain
by Legilmyth
Summary: Naruto finds Temari beaten and raped he saves her life and tries to help her get over the ordeal. But Naruto is hiding a pain of his own that could get in the way of him helping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters. If I did, Kakashi would so be mine.

This is my first posted story. Let me know what you think.

AFTER THE PAIN.

Naruto bounced from tree to tree, his strong legs worked tirelessly. The leaf-nin wasn't in any real hurry. He was on more of an errand then a mission.

Tsunade had gotten tiered of him asking when she was going to retire and appoint him as Hokage. To the young man it seemed pointless to wait; he was twenty five and one of the top Jonin of Konoha. He had served six years as an ANBU and the last year and a half as Tsunade's right hand. He knew everything there was to know about being the Hokage. But still Tsunade insisted the time wasn't right for him to take her place.

Uzumaki knew of course what she was waiting for.

The Hokage felt he needed to settle down and raise a family.  
But Naruto knew what the old lady refused to accept. There wasn't a woman in Konoha that would accept him as a suitor, not since the truth about the nine tailed demon fox inside of him became public knowledge.

Before the announcement Naruto had dated Hyuga Hinata for a time, but the two of them quickly realized that they were more friends then anything else.  
And they still were, even though Hinata was now married to her old teammate Shino.  
Most of his old class mates accepted him regardless of the demon inside of him.

But being friends and lovers were two very different things.

'I wonder when Granny Tsunade is going to figure that out.' the blonde mused.  
Sure, Naruto had his share of female fans. Not unlike the ones his best friend Sasuke used to have. But they were more interested in have sex with him for the bragging rights then to have an actual relationship.

In the beginning the young man had enjoyed the attention but he quickly realized that none of the girls he dated were interested in more then just a quick fling. So now he ignored them completely.

Realizing he was dwelling on a pointless topic, Naruto changed his train of thought to something a little less personal.  
Like why the hell Tsunade had sent him to retrieve some crop reports from the far side of the land of fire when there really was no hurry for them.

FLASH BACK

"There really is no hurry Naruto-kun, take your time. I just prefer you be the one to retrieve those reports for me." Tsunade explained to her frustrated apprentice.

The truth was the Hokage didn't need the reports at all, but she needed to get the boy out from under foot for a wile.

She hoped that with a little time to think about it she could come up with a way to talk her blonde haired protégé into finding a nice girl to settle down with.  
The dear boy was far to work orientated in her opinion. And up till now he had shown no interest in having a family of his own.

She sighed heavily and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't the reports usually come with the farmers that bring us grain every year?" He asked. Completely oblivious to the thoughts running threw the Hokage's mind.

'The boy learns to fast.' Tsunade mused, but luckily she had been expecting the question.

"There is a possibility that we will not be receiving any product from the towns in that area this season. So I want to make sure we get the report regardless"  
She smiled as Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth to protest.  
Raising a hand she cut him off.

"Just think of it as a working vacation, take your time and enjoy a little R&R. Believe me, you need to have a break, your not Hokage yet you know."

"Fine." Naruto conceded. He knew better then to argue with his superior over such a thing. It only succeeded in getting her irritated and the last time he had pressed his luck she had sent him on a recon mission for a month and a half.

Tsunade beamed at him. "Good, good. Now remember to take some time to enjoy yourself." She told him as she took the papers out of his hands and shooed him out of her office.

'Now to come up with a plan other then ordering him to marry someone I choose for him.' She told herself. "Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll fall in love with a girl while he's out and about." She commented hopefully to the empty office.

She shook her head. "I haven't been that lucky in years"  
She muttered as she returned to her pile of paper work.

Naruto's love life would just have to wait.

END FLASH BACK

Naruto came to a sudden halt. He smelled blood, and a fair bit of it too.

By his calculations he was about a day and a half away from his destination.  
He shrugged; he had no timeline for his arrival so he could afford to take a detour.

Sniffing the air with his sensitive nose he soon pinpointed the direction the odor was coming from. Without hesitation he followed the trail.

After about a hundred yards he paused again, balancing on a tree branch. The scent was stronger now and it was distinctly human.

Pulling several shuriken from his weapons pouch he proceeded at a slower rate. His brow furrowed.

'Something about this scent is familiar.'

But try as he might, he couldn't place it.

Five minuets later he found the source of the blood. If the smell hadn't led him to the body he probably would have missed it.  
Hidden under a pile of leaves, all that protruded was part of a delicate white hand.

After checking for traps the blonde leaf-nin jumped down from the trees and landed in a crouch beside the pile.

"You want to come out of there?" He called gently, The smell of earth and rotting vegetation made difficult for him to decipher the bodies scent, or even if the person was alive or not.

No answer came so he stepped closer. He was about to nudge the hand with his foot when a multitude of scents stung his nose. He nearly sneezed from the sensory over load.

Female, Fear, Blood, Damp earth and...Sex.

Kneeling down he quickly started digging threw the leaves, but he already had an idea of what he'd find.  
The first thing he uncovered was a bare shoulder and a tangle of blonde hair. There was no movement from the woman as he continued to pull away the debris covering her body.

Brushing the leaves off her back he discovered that her back and what was left of her clothing had been cut to ribbons. It looked like she had been flogged.  
He didn't need to uncover the rest of her body to know what had happened to her.  
His nose told him the story. Beaten and raped, she had been left for dead...only she was still alive. Barely.

As carefully as he could Naruto placed one hand on her shoulder while the other supported her head and he slowly pulled her over onto her left side.  
Repositioning him self so his left arm would support her shoulders he pulled her the rest of the way into his arms.

Her head flopped like a rag dolls, facing away from him.  
The right side that he could see was beaten and bloodied beyond recognition.

Trying to asses the full extent of her injuries Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the rest of her body. The front of her clothing had been ripped away, but because of all the dirt and blood he was unable to tell what other injuries she had.

"Your one hell of a fighter to still be alive after all this woman." He muttered as he moved his attention back to her face.

Grasping her chin as gently as he could, he turned her face towards him to asses the damage on the other side. Only a few bruises and a cut along the cheek bone marred that half. Thus allowing the young man to recognize her.

"GOOD GOD." He gasped in horror. "Temari!"

So there you have it.  
My first ever posted chapter, Let me know your thoughts. I'm not going to bother posting any more if no ones going to read it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these guys but Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be joining Kakashi if I did.

CHAPTER TWO

"Where is she?" Gaara growled as he glared out the window of his office.

"Tamari's not due back until this afternoon." Kankuro reminded him. The puppet master knew something was wrong with his brother.  
Gaara had been getting up to look out his office window every twenty minuets all morning. For the red haired Kazkage, that was considered pacing.

"Go find her." Gaara's voice was quiet and for a moment Kankuro wasn't sure he had heard him right.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked. Their sister was never late so why couldn't Gaara wait three hours?

"Take two teams." Gaara instructed. "Spread out and find her."

Puzzled Kankuro did as he was told and left the office. He knew better then to argue with his younger sibling.  
What could be so important he wondered that they needed Temari back home sooner then scheduled?

Gaara of the desert waited for the door to close behind Kankuro before allowing the worry to show in his aquamarine eyes.

Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. His older sister was in danger, The sand nin wasn't even sure how he knew but the day before he had gotten a strange feeling of foreboding and for someone who rarely felt any sort of emotion he had taken the warning seriously.

'Perhaps I am over reacting, I don't believe in trusting ones emotions when making decisions.' Even telling himself that didn't help, he was still worried. His sister was the most important person in his life, He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

Naruto was glad that Tsunade and Sakura had forced him to learn some healing jutsu's. Temari would never survive being moved. Her chakra, or what was left of it, was draining. She would be dead in a matter of an hour, tops.

Careful not to over do it, he gently rested his right palm on her chest and focused his chakra, directing it into her body.  
After getting her a little more stable he went to work on her injuries, her face first then slowly worked down her body.

Thanks to the Kyubi NO Yoko inside of him the blonde had an unlimited amount of chakra to draw from. Hence the reason for Tsunade insisting on his medical training.

Fractured cheek, broken jaw, multiple cuts and bruises, cracked ribs, internal bleeding.

"God Temari, you should be dead." Naruto muttered as he took silent inventory of her injuries.

As he worked he removed the last remnants of her clothing, none of it was usable any more. Turning her over started to heal the gashes in her back. Easing her down so she was once again laying face first on the leaves he used both hands in order to work quicker.  
The slices were long and deep, in some the bone was showing threw.  
Finally the ugly wounds were merely red stripes, they would still need time to completely heal but there wouldn't be and scaring.

Satisfied that all the major injuries had been addressed he continued down her back, buttocks and legs.

'Nice ass.' as soon as the thought popped into his head, he wanted to knock himself out.

'Damn it Naruto, your supposed to be checking her injuries, not checking her out!' He berated himself.

'Works done, time for a little reward.'

'Not in your life!' He had a sneaking suspicion where those thoughts were coming from, but it couldn't be, he hadn't talked to the demon trapped inside of him in years.

Focusing only on his hands he came across a pulled tendon in her left knee, the left ankle was sprained and her big toe was broken.

'You put up one hell of a fight Temari.' A smile touched his lips as he worked back up her body. Focusing deeper to make sure he hadn't missed anything.  
That's when he discovered the extent of internal bruising and trauma done to her by her attackers. The mingling scents told him that there had been at least four of them and knowing Temari's skills they had to have been Shinobi in order to get her in this kind of a position.

And if he was any judge he would say they had done everything that was humanly possible to her.

"Man, I have got to quit hanging out with Jiraiya." He muttered under his breath as images flashed in his brain.

'It's normal, you haven't been with a woman in over a year.'

'Shut up.'

'Hey, just telling it like it is man, she's a looker even in the condition she's in.'

'That's true.'

'Thank you.'

'Who ever did this is so dead when Gaara finds out.'

'Damn, she's Gaara's sister!'

'Ya, brain dead who did you think she was?'

'Shit! Stop looking at her right now!'

"Man, I wasn't in the first place. You brought it up.'

'I was just trying to point out that it's been a wile since you've had some fun. I'm your conscience, It's my JOB.'

"Great! I have a Jiraiya in my head.'

Tearing himself away from the ridiculous argument he was having with himself. Naruto slipped off his backpack and pulled out his bed roll, which he opened and spread over the unconscious woman.

Deciding he needed to find a water source so he could get her cleaned up he slipped the pack back on and after carefully wrapping the sleeping bag around Temari he lifted her into his arms.

Naruto had seen the desert nin fight and had even spared with her a few times over the years, so he found it a little disconcerting when he gathered her body tightly to his chest and realized just how small and fragile she was.

So there you have #2 After this the chapters should be a bit longer.  
But at this time it's a mood thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still not mine, darn it all anyway.

Just to let everyone know when I post Chapter 4 I will be putting the story into the M rated area, not that anything in the story has changed its just that I have had a few comments that that is where it should be.  
That should be in about a week from now if all goes well.  
Thank you all those who reviewed I'm afraid I don't have time to answer everyone right now but then the story should answer most of your questions any way, you just have to be patient.

CHAPTER THREE

The first thing Temari became aware of was warmth, how long had it been since she had been this comfortable?  
Soft material was wrapped around her body and she felt no pain.

NO pain? Was she dead?

The last thing she remembered was the pain exploding through her body as three of her captors had started beating her with their bare hands after she had bit off the fourths ear.  
He had gotten careless while raping her, yet again. Not having had the strength to do much she had improvised.

So now she was in the after life, and to her it felt like heaven rather then the other place. But she wasn't brave enough yet to open her eyes and take in her surroundings.

Snuggling farther into her cocoon, she was almost asleep when a mouth watering scent touched her nose, causing her very empty stomach to growl. Her brow furrowed slightly.

'Why does heaven smell like roasted fish?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Only her years of training kept her still and unmoving as the heavy footfalls stopped close to her.

Temari's body tensed when she felt the person's powerful aura, she couldn't stop the fear from taking hold.  
Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and her breathing grew shallow and uneven.

'Stop it! Stop it! he's going to notice your awake!'

'I CAN'T!'

She hated the panic she felt, hated feeling weak and helpless.  
She was Temari, older sister of Sabaku no Gaara, fifth Kazkage. She was strong. So why was she cowering like a cornered animal.

'Because that's exactly what you are.'

It was the truth, and she hated it. Part of her had been hoping she would die when the beating had started, at least she would have been free.

Dried leaves crunched as she sensed him moving closer.

'Not again!' She screamed silently.

Knowing that trying to get away would be useless she prepared for the onslaught by clenching her fists. Pain shot through her left wrist, she bit down on a pained cry but a small whimper escaped her lips.

Gritting her teeth against the throbbing ache she waited, her eyes still closed.  
The bastard could try what ever he wanted, but she wasn't going down without a fight!

Callused fingers brushed her bangs aside.

"Temari..." The sand-nin didn't move as a large warm palm pressed gently against her forehead. "Can you hear me?"

Why did the mans voice sound so familiar? And ... kind?

"Come on Temari, you can do it."

That's when it hit her. 'He knows my name!' Her eyes flew open before she could think better of it and instantly clashed with a pair of sky blue eyes.

The blue orbs before her were mesmerizing they filled her vision. Blinking rapidly Temari tried to get her stunned brain to function again.

"Hey there, welcome back to the land of the living."

It was the flash of white teeth as he smiled that broke the spell she seemed to be under, Finally Temari was able to focus on his entire face.

Unruly blonde hair fell over a Hitai-ate leaf forehead protector. She had to be dreaming.

"NNNN...Naruto?Grinning broadly he nodded.  
"At least you haven't lost your memory or anything." He teased as he sat back on his heels removing his hand from her brow.

'I'm not dreaming.' Was the only thought that came to mind. Right behind it was disappointment that he had removed his hand, for some reason it had been comforting.

'What's he doing here?'

'Looks like he's taking care of you.'

'But how did he find me?'

'Why don't you ask him.'

But her throat was frozen, words refused to come, all she could do was stare at the blonde Konoha Shinobi kneeling beside her.  
After a lengthy silence she watched Naruto's smile fade and be replaced with a worried frown.

"How are you feeling Temari?" He inquired gently.

His question brought back all of the horror that had been momentarily blocked out by the discovery of his presence. Rolling away from him onto her left side her eyes darted around for any sign of her abductors.

Naruto must have guessed who she was looking for because his calm voice quickly tried to reassure her.

"Your safe Temari, they're gone."

'Gone, what does gone mean? Dead?' She could feel the panic coming back and she wasn't really sure why.

Feeling vulnerable laying down she pushed herself into a sitting position.  
The blanket she was wrapped in made it difficult so she was forced to put her left hand down for balance.

Her injured wrist cracked causing her to cry out in pain. Almost instantly she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her from behind, holding her upright.  
She instantly tensed when one large hand curled around her waist holding her firmly.

"What hurts?" He asked using a hooked finger to tip her face to look at him.

She willed herself not to struggle against his hold like her instincts were screaming at her to.  
Temari realized rather quickly by the concerned expression on his face that he had no idea that he was the source of her discomfort, more so then her wrist. His next words confirmed it.

"I thought I healed all your injuries, what did I miss?"

She blinked at him, he was so close she could see that his eyes had two shades of blue rather then just one and his lashes were longer then hers.  
Why was she thinking about things like that?  
She decided that she was finally starting to crack from all the strain she had been under. That had to be it.

"Temari?" His voice once again brought her back to reality.

"Wrist." She whispered, unable to utter anything else.

Naruto's brow furrowed as he released her chin.

"Lets have a look."

He helped her free her injured limb from the blanket while still keeping the rest of her body wrapped snuggly.

Temari barely noticed, she was beginning to go numb, her body finally starting to go into shock. When Naruto shifted his position behind her and pulled her closer so that she was propped up against his chest and he wrapped his arms all the way around her, she didn't react.

She felt like one of Kankuro's puppets, unable to move on her own. Glancing down she saw his large hand cradling her smaller pale one.

"Sorry about this Temari." Naruto apologized. "I forgot to check your arms when I was healing you earlier." He spoke softly, his mouth was right beside her ear as he looked over her shoulder at what he was doing.

"I'm afraid I'm not that good of a medic yet." He smiled slightly as he brought his left hand over her wrist, a moment later she felt a warm wave of chakra flow into the damaged area.

"Sakura's going to ream me out for this." He commented in an obvious effort to lighten up the mood.

Temari barely heard him, the heat that permeated her wrist was slowly spreading. It was like being immersed in warm water as the sensation traveled threw her entire body.

With it came a sense of security and peace. Tense muscles started to relax and she took her first deep breath in over a week. Her eyes fluttered shut and her came to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

Slowly the realization dawned on her.

She was safe.

She didn't have to be strong any more.

A part of her was still insisting that she should be afraid of the man who held her.  
But the more logical part of her mind dismissed it, this was Naruto. The laughing, never serious, fiercely loyal Leaf Shinobi who also happened to be the only man her brother Gaara openly acknowledged as a friend.

A tear escaped, then another. By the time Naruto had finished mending her wrist they were falling freely.

"Is that better?" Naruto asked. Her response came out as a strangled sob.

A moment later it was followed by another, then the flood gates burst open and there was no stopping it as she began sobbing in earnest.

Temari felt Naruto move away from her, she wanted to beg him to stay close to her, but before she could even attempt to say anything. His strong arms lifted her onto his lap and cradled her like a child.

"It's okay, your safe now, it's okay." She felt his voice reverberate threw his chest as she buried her face into it, pouring out her grief and fear. Her tears soaked his front as she continued to cry hysterically. She only had one coherent thought.

'I'm safe.'

Naruto was wayyyyy out of his league. A hysterically crying woman was not something he was used to dealing with.

But here he sat in the middle of no where, holding a sand Jonin like a child while she soaked the front of his vest and the only thing he could think of doing was mumble reassurances that he wasn't even sure she could hear and stroke her tangled hair.

Weather it was helping or not he really had no idea.  
Time seemed to drag as Temari continued to weep.

'I wonder if crying is dehydrating.'

'Well duh! Water loss genius.'

'Yah but you would think there would be a limit to the amount of tears one has.'

It took a wile but he discovered that there was in fact a limit on tears.  
Temari's eyes finally dried but her body still quivered slightly as she hiccupped several times. The front of Naruto's vest was definitely wet but he ignored it, material dried.

"Feel better now?" He asked gently.

The woman in his arms nodded but still didn't say any thing.  
He wondered absently how long it would take her to realize that he was still holding her and pull away from him.  
Considering what happened to her it was a surprise that she let him touch her in the first place.

He stilled the hand that was now stoking her back.

"Are you hungry Temari?" He asked, remembering the fish he had on the fire.

She nodded again. "Yes." Her voice was barely audible.

Naruto smiled to himself and decided it would probably be best if he acted as normal as possible.  
Gently lifting her off his lap he set her down beside him.

"Are you all right sitting by your self?" He inquired, his right arm still supporting her back.

Shifting away from him slightly she nodded again.  
The sleeping bag she was wrapped in sagged at her movement baring one pale shoulder.  
Without thinking Naruto carefully pulled it back into place, Temari flinched at his touch but he pretended not to notice and tucked the material back under her chin.

"We don't want you to catch a cold now." He commented.

Her silver eyes meet his and he smiled reassuringly before moving over to the fire.  
The fish still needed a little more cooking but the small pot of water was boiling so he removed it from the flames and dropped some tea into it.

Even though he wasn't facing the woman he could sense every move that she made.

"What day is this?" She finally asked quietly.

Glancing over his shoulder so he could see her reaction he replied.

"Today is the 28th."

It was quite dramatic, her already pale skin turned ghostly white and her lips started to quiver before she bit down on them to still the movement.  
She looked like she was going to cry again.

Concerned he moved back to kneel in front of her.

"Temari?"

Her unfocused eyes seemed to stare right through him.

"Sixteen... sixteen days..." She whispered, her body trembling.

Judging from her actions and fact that he could hear her heart beat and breathing start to increase, Naruto realized that she must be reliving the experience.

'Damn, that's a hell of a long time to be caught in a nightmare.'

But now wasn't the time to dwell on her revelation. He needed to get her mind off the event and onto something else.  
He had intended to stay out of her space until she felt more secure but he didn't see any other way.  
Reaching out he gently trailed his fingers down her cheek.

The result was instant, her eyes snapped to his face, her breath caught and her body went ridged.  
He hated the reaction but it was effective so he pushed his personal feelings aside.

"You're going to be fine Temari. Stay with me now okay."

He removed his hand not wanting to upset her any more then he already had.  
Seconds ticked by, blue eyes held silver. Finally Temari took a deep breath and relaxed. One corner of her mouth actually curved slightly upward.

"Thank you Naruto."

Grinning broadly he winked at her.

"Any time babe. Now let's see if the tea is ready.

So there is a slightly longer Chapter 3 hope you all like it.  
Chapter 4 is going to be longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Maybe I should do this properly for once. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. And I did not get paid to do this. Unless of course you count the pleasure taken from messing up characters lives as payment.

thank you every one who took the time to senfd me your thoughts they are greatly apreciated.

Because there are parts were the speaking and thoughts in this chapter are a little difficult to decipher at times the thoughts will be indicated by just for this chapter.

As Naruto moved away from her, Temari took a deep breath to settle her nerves.  
the Konoha Shinobi was right, there was no point in dwelling on what had happened. She was safe now and with someone she trusted so she was going to be fine...right?

She couldn't bring herself to think of the days ahead so instead she focused on Naruto who was removing some rather delicious looking trout from the fire and setting them aside to cool.

Temari's stomach grumbled rather loudly and she saw the blondes mouth twitch as he suppressed a smile. She could feel a slight flush touch her face at the sound even though she knew there was no reason to be embarrassed about being hungry.

Inside the blanket her right hand automatically moved to her stomach. Skin touched skin and she realized with a start that she was naked beneath the cloth. Her eyes widened, did that mean...

"Um...Naruto."

"Ya."

"Um..." she chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "W..what happened to my clothes?"

She never would have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself but Uzumaki, Naruto turned beet red!

"Well...uh...you see." He stammered scratching the back of his head.  
"There really wasn't much left of them when I found you, so I got rid of them while I was healing you."

Watching the cocky young man stammer and fidget effectively made Temari forget her own embarrassment over the issue.

"So, I get to wear a sleeping bag for a while do I "  
To her surprise her voice had a light teasing tone to it.

Ducking his head away from her, he poured the tea into a tin cup.  
"I have an extra t-shirt and a pair of boxers you can use for now if you want." He offered without looking at her.

I guess that would work until I get home.

Wait a second, judging by the forest I'm defiantly not in sand, so were the hell am I?

Naruto made eye contact when she voiced the question. His brow furrowed slightly.

"Actually your four days north-east of Konoha."

Temari blinked. 'Four days?' that meant that the country of sand was on the opposite side of the leaf village.

She was a long way from home.

"I hate to ask Temari, but what were you doing in the land of fire in the first place?" Naruto asked.

Her stomach got all queasy at the reminder of her ordeal but she managed to shove the feeling aside as she answered.

"Actually, I was still in sand when I was attacked. I'm afraid I didn't take much notice of where I was after that."

"The men who did this..." He paused and she realized that he was trying not to upset her. "They were Shinobi weren't they?"

She only nodded as a chill swept threw her and she pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

Naruto cleared his throat, his expression grave. "Were they Leaf?"

The question surprised her, not many people would immediately suspect one of their own for such a crime, even if she was on their land.  
But then she knew Naruto always faced hard tasks head on. He was going to make one hell of a Hokage one day.

"I believe they were Akatsuki." She informed him.

Relief was immediately evident on his face. Followed by a shake of his head.

"I thought we had taken them all out after Itachi was dead." He sighed and she heard him swear under his breath.

Temari felt herself tensing up again, he was going to ask her more questions now. She knew he needed to, she knew she needed to answer, but she didn't want to.  
But when he spoke again he surprised her by saying instead.

"I know their scents, so don't worry I'll get them." His smile was reassuring. "There were four right?"

She nodded in conformation stunned speechless, and the way he acknowledged her answer with a tip of his head told her he didn't intend to question her farther.

Relaxing again she watched as he rummaged through his pack until he found his extra clothes for her.

She found her self almost asking how he knew the number for her attackers but then realized that it was because of the Kyubi no Yoko. She knew that like her brother Gaara, Uzumaki, Naruto had a demon sealed inside of him, so that meant he must also posses the heightened senses as her younger sibling did.

Temari shuddered inwardly at the thought of her brother the Kazkage, his reaction when he found out what had happened to her would not be pretty.

"Are you going to be okay dressing by your self?" Naruto's question jolted her out of her thoughts.

He was now standing next to her with the t-shirt and boxers in his hand.

"I can just turn around or I can help you into the trees if you would prefer."

Yet again he surprised her. She was used to traveling with her brothers and neither one had ever considered her privacy. She either had to demand it or go find it her self.  
The fact that Naruto asked even though he had already seen her naked was for some reason strangely reassuring.

In the past Temari would never have hesitated to say that she trusted the Konoha ninja with her life, now however that same phrase had so much more meaning to it.

But some privacy would be nice.

"Can you help me up?" She asked, not wanting to risk having the blanket slip when she tried it by herself. Just because he had seen her without her clothes did not mean she wanted to repeat the performance.

Draping the clothing over his arm Naruto reached down and gently wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her as if she weighed no more then a child.  
Setting her softly on her feet he didn't completely release his hold until she was stable.  
Her legs were sore and weak but she was pretty sure they would hold her.  
"Thank you." She smiled slightly and he moved away from her.  
Feeling confidant she took a step.

A scream ripped from her throat as pain tore through her lower body.  
Naruto caught her before she hit the ground as her legs gave out.

It felt as if her insides were being ripped and twisted.  
The pressure from the arm wrapped around her waist was also painful.

Unable to get more then a whimper through her clenched teeth she managed to dig her nails into Naruto's arm, even through the cloth it got the message across.

There was a part of her brain that took note of how quickly and easily the man holding her repositioned her body and settled her gently back on the ground so her back was supported by his right arm and shoulder.

Eyes clamped shut Temari tried to take deep breaths to help settle her body.  
The pain brought fresh tears to her eyes, they seeped through her lashes to trail slowly down her cheeks.

"I've got you girl." Naruto's soothing voice assured her, a shaky nod was the only answer she was able to give as her left hand slid down to rest on her belly.  
The motion was automatic, and in a way soothing. The light pressure made no difference in the level of discomfort she felt so she left it.

She wondered how much internal damage had been done. It had to be a lot, more then once she had fainted from the pain during the repeated rapes.

Will I ever heal completely?

There will probably be a lot of scaring.

Will I be able to have children after this?  
Where the thought came from she wasn't quite sure but it filled her with panic. Regardless of the macho persona she exhibited to the world she had always silently dreamed of the day she would have a family of her own.  
Funny that she would still think of it after what she had gone through.

She jumped a Naruto's hand came to rest lightly on top of her own, effectively interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm not very good at this, but lets see what I can do." He murmured as once again his warm chakra flowed into her body.

Her eyes remained closed as she turned her face into his chest. His aura seemed to surround her, cloaking her in a safe, comforting haven.

The pain slowly leaked away to nothing, this feeling of security was new to her. Even at home, with her siblings and her people she had never felt it.  
Even after everything that had happened to her, the fact that she felt like this with a man that was really little more then an acquaintance, was amazing to her.

"Bastards!" Naruto's muttered oath caused her eyes to flutter open.

The first thing she saw was his large hand still hovering over her stomach.  
After her earlier fears about her condition she found herself wondering why she felt no panic or dread after the male ninja's reaction to what ever it was he was sensing inside of her belly. There was a strange feeling of being disconnected from what was happening, as if she was hovering on the sidelines and not actually involved.

"What's wrong?" Even her voice sounded strange.

Naruto sighed heavily, "There is a lot of damage, I can stop the bleeding where the tissue tore again but I haven't learned how to fix the type of internal swelling and damage you have."

His chin came to rest on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, the pains gone and that's all I care about." Was that really her talking so calmly?

"Well that's something." He pulled away from her suddenly but carefully.

She felt like she had been doused with a bucket of cold water while she was sleeping, she was definitely awake now.

"Let's get you dressed so we can get some food into you"  
With that he pulled the t-shirt over her head before she could protest.

"Don't worry, my eyes are closed." He assured her as he pulled the material down so she could shrug out of the blanket and into the shirt with out even exposing any skin.

The boxers were a little more of a challenge as she still had trouble moving without causing herself too much pain.  
Naruto seemed to know exactly what he was doing and the feat was finally accomplished with the minimum of skin revealed and Naruto wrapped her up in the sleeping bag again and set her closer to the fire.

She gave him a questioning look, her body temperature was far from cold at that point in time. Embarrassment tended to do that to her.

Naruto didn't seem to notice however. "There's a storm coming. Best stay warm and dry while you can." He told her as he handed her the cup of tea he had poured earlier and a fish on a stick.

"It will take us a couple days to get back to Konoha, do you want me to send a messenger ahead so Tsunade can inform Gaara that you're safe?" Naruto asked as he seated himself and grabbed a fish for himself.

Temari thought it over for a moment. As she took her first bite of food, it tasted very good. Now she was getting side tracked.

"There's no need, I was only due back yesterday, so I doubt they have missed me yet." It was sad but true, she always felt as if her brothers could care less if she was around or not.

"You were on a mission?"

"No, a personal training trip. I take one a couple times a year."

"Gaara lets you go on your own?" Naruto asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Why wouldn't he." The question irritated her. She was a Jonin for crying out loud! Did he think she needed her little brother to hold her hand all the time?

Naruto didn't seem to notice her agitation he just shrugged.

"I'm surprised is all. He's just so protective, afraid that something might happen to you."

Temari stared at the Leaf ninja, her anger forgotten. Had he actually just used the words 'Gaara' and 'afraid' in the same sentence when it wasn't referring to some ones fear of her brother?  
Gaara didn't have emotions like that, did he?

"There is going to be hell to pay when the Spook finds out what was done to you." Naruto commented as he snagged a second fish.

Temari ignored the small reference to the last two weeks and in stead focused on resisting the urge to stuff all of her food into her mouth at once.  
She had had barely enough food and water to survive on during her kidnapping and she knew her stomach wouldn't be able to handle a large quantity of food at once, so she made a point of eating slowly.

As she chewed she wondered if there was any possible way she could keep the worst of her capture a secret from her brothers. She didn't want to face Kankuro's sympathy of Gaara's anger. Or worse yet pity from either of them.

"Naruto, you said you healed up my wounds."

He nodded.

"How bad were they?"

"You don't want to know."

"That bad huh."

"Worse you should be dead." He informed her.

She merely nodded in understanding. After all when she first woke up she had thought she was dead.  
Temari quietly finished off her trout as she wondered if she should be having a little more of a reaction to the news of her near death experience.  
Now that she thought of it she did seem to be a little off in a few other areas as well. Her emotions and reactions seemed to be all mixed up and for some reason that didn't bother her. Part of her was definitely feeling a little numb.

"Would you like another fish?" Naruto asked, once again breaking into her thoughts.

"Please."

He handed her the food then settle back with a bowl he was using as a tea cup.

"After your done eating we'll head back to Konoha if your up to it."

She nodded then a thought struck her.

:"You said your village is four days from here. Are you on a mission?"

The blonde man shrugged. "It's kind of a working vacation, nothing very important."

He grinned. "Actually I think Tsunade just wanted me out from under foot for a while, so she sent me to pick up some crop reports."

Temari blinked at him. "Crop reports? Surely there is something more important for the Hokage's successor to do then that."

Naruto chuckled good naturedly.  
"When the old lady wants me out of the way she will use any excuse handy."

He's so different from either of my brothers. I wonder if he ever gets mad. Temari mused.

Finding that she was enjoying the conversation, the first she'd had in several weeks she asked.

"So where is your destination?"

"Several settlements north of here. One should be only a couple hours away, I think."

"And you want to turn around now?"

He shrugged. "Your more important then reports."

His statement floored her, she knew he wasn't trying to be flirty or sweet or any thing, it was just how he thought. But to a girl who always put herself last and had seldom been praised or even acknowledged while growing up it was the best complement she had ever had.

That is really sad you know.

Shut up.

"Naruto, there is really no reason you can't get the reports, what's another day"  
Where the hell is this coming from?

"Well I would prefer to have you to a hospital sooner rather then later."

"Is the remaining damage life threatening"  
Or altering you forgot altering!

"I don't think so." He was giving her a bit of a funny look.

"Then what's the big deal?" I think you've gone off your rocker.

"Your still very sore and can't even walk."

"I'm a ninja, I'll live. I don't want you to have to make the same trip twice just because you helped me"  
OOOH you need help all right.

"But..."

"I really could use a hot bath, and the sooner the better." She interrupted him.  
At least that part is true.

Naruto stared at her with his head cocked to one side. Temari found it a little unsettling but she ignored the feeling and meet his gaze head on.  
She also completely ignored the little voice in her head that was telling her she was crazy.

"I guess the creek water was a little cold." He mumbled.

"What was that?" His comment didn't make any sense to her.

"Uh.. nothing." He turned away from her but wasn't quick enough to conceal the blush on his cheeks.

"Naruto." Temari growled, using her best older sibling voice.

"What?"

"You said was instead of is, why?" Does it matter?

"Why what?"

"Uzumaki I'm warning you, answer the question." Now she was starting to get a little irritated.  
A little? Hah!  
He was trying to hide something, but what?

"Okay fine." He grumbled. "You were a mess last night so I gave you a sponge bath." He refused to look at her and kept his head down.

Temari had to admit she was too floored to be self conscious or even angry. After all that Naruto was embarrassed about giving her a bath?  
It would have been funny if the situation wasn't what it was.

Then another thought registered.

"You found me yesterday?"

"Yup." Was the only reply as he started packing. Then got to his feet and smothered the fire by kicking dirt into it.  
His actions made it impossible to ask anything further, so she quickly finished her meal while Naruto moved about the camp site making sure no trace of their presence was left behind.

"Ready?" He asked finally.

Wiping her mouth on blanket she nodded then attempted to roll onto her hands and knees.  
Before she could get that far however she found herself along with the sleeping bag scooped up into Naruto's arms.  
A startled squeak escaped her lips as she stared up at him.

"There's no sense you hurting your self again." He pointed out.

She had to admit he was right but it just felt so strange being held in his powerful arms like she was some kind of china doll.  
The strangest part being the fact that it didn't frighten her like it would have even an hour before.

"Are you sure about continuing on?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Definitely." NOT! She informed him as she pushed her inner voice aside and reached down to rearrange the blanket to cover her legs which had been bared in the motion of his lifting her up.

"Okay." He breathed.

With a powerful surge of his legs he leapt onto the nearest tree branch.  
Temari inhaled sharply as the landing jolted her body painfully. Even though she was sure Naruto had landed softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked having obviously heard the sound.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Hold on there will be one more jolt"  
With that he dropped to the ground before Temari could even reply.

The second bump wasn't as bad but she still felt it.

Naruto started walking as soon as he landed, his long strides eating up the ground.

"Your sure you want to go through with this?" He asked.

"I'm sure, another day or so won't matter." She assured him.

"I probably haven't even been missed yet."

Well there you have chapter four.

I hope you all enjoyed it being a little longer.

Thank all of you who reviewed again.

I'm off to torture poor little characters again:)

Until next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again I say I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless you count the obscure one's who don't even have names.  
And at the moment I am glad they don't belong to me because they are not cooperating and are driving me crazy.

Thank you every one for your reviews.

The reason that i will probably leave the story in M is because later on(Quite a bit later) There will be some graphic battle scenes.  
I'm not sure yet if there will be a lemon or not, but there will be a mention of one.

"What?"

Gaara's deadly calm voice had more effect then any shout would have been.

Kankuro had to forcefully remind himself not brace his body for an impact like he felt the eight ninja standing behind him doing.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Gaara asked through his teeth.

It was the only physical sign that his brother was angry.

The puppet master was careful to choose his next words wisely. He knew his younger sibling could snap at any moment.  
He didn't know if he had ever seen Gaara this upset in his life.

"We went to Temari-Chan's usual training grounds, but found no sign of her."

Kankuro was careful to keep his voice steady. He too was starting to worry for his sister but he knew that if he let that emotion color his voice his brother would probably loose it.

"We searched the surrounding area but found nothing to indicate that she was ever there at all." He informed the Kazkage.

There was a soft whispering sound that was nearly drowned out by Gaara's voice.

"Onesan was due back three days ago." He growled.

Kankuro nodded, the whisper grew louder and he saw sand starting to raise from the cracks in the floor boards and slowly begin to swirl around the feet of those present.

"I want every available man searching until she is found." The Kazkage instructed.

"But Kazkage-sama," Kankuro deliberately used the title to remind Gaara of his responsibilities. "If all of our people are searching, who will watch over the village?"

Gaara snarled and the sand sprung to life and whipped around the room like it had been caught in a tornado.

"Do you not think I can sufficiently guard this place?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course, but if there is an emergency and everyone is gone...Your not joining the search party?" The painted man was rather surprised, his red headed brother usually used any excuse he could find to escape the confines of his office.

Kankuro stopped speaking when he felt the sand start to pool around his feet.

"This is an emergency." Gaara informed him with a growl. "I will direct the search from here."

"Now get moving."

The eight men standing behind the puppet master rushed to the door as one, the sand swirling about their feet frantic to put distance between them selves and their volatile leader.

But the painted Jonin stayed a moment longer.

"I'm sure our Nee-Chan is fine Gaara." He assured the red head before turning and exiting the office with much more poise then his men had.

The sand was gone before he had closed the door behind him.

'If he acts like this when she is only late, what will he do if something has happened to her?'

He could easily imagine heads rolling and blood flying.

'You better be safe Temari, where ever you are.'

'We're staying here?' Shukaku asked a little surprised.

'It is here, we will learn of her whereabouts as soon as she is found.' Gaara pointed out to the Tanuki.

'I see your point.' the demon agreed. 'Do you think we should send word to our allies and ask for assistance?'

'We can not, I do not wish to alarm Konoha just yet.'

'Your afraid of what he might say aren't you.' It was not a question.

'He would not be condemning if that is what you're thinking.' Gaara sighed. 'To think I have been so careful of her safety all these years. To fail now of all times.' He hung his head.

'It was a standard training get away, nothing she has not done before.' Shukaku reminded him. 'Your onesan is a very powerful female, she can take anything an enemy could possibly throw at her.'

'True, but I am still worried. We where planning on taking her to Konoha with us when she got back.'

'I remember, the time is definitely getting close. That damn vision of yours is starting to wear me out you know.'

'Do not worry old friend, we will get Temari safely home then see to it that she is taken to where she belongs.'

'And about bloody time too!'

Sighing contentedly Temari slid farther into the hot bath water, until only her nose and the top of her head was above the steaming liquid.

She almost felt like her old self again.  
Looking around the plain bathroom of the farm house she had stayed at since the day before she replayed the crazy events of the last two days.

As it turned out, Naruto's estimation for how long it would take them to reach civilization had not taken into account the much slower pace he had to restrict himself to because of her.

They ended up getting caught in the rain storm Naruto had sensed coming and spent the night in a tree.

Temari felt her cheeks start to heat at the memory.  
She had managed to relieve herself without any assistance. Then after sharing some dried biscuits and jerky from Naruto's pack, the leaf-nin had scooped her up and hopped into the thick branches of an old fir tree.  
He had then settled down with her on his lap and informed her that since he hadn't brought a tent with him the shared body heat would keep her warmer.

Much to her surprise she had quickly fallen asleep in his arms and did not stir until the morning light woke her.

Two hours later Naruto found a small farm and after introducing them he had asked if Temari could stay with the family while he went to collect the crop reports from the surrounding area.

It still amazed her that the farmer had agreed so easily. The mans wife had even helped Temari get cleaned up and gave her a kimono to wear then helped brush out her tangled hair.

Naruto had left with the promise to return as soon as he could and before he left he had slipped a pair of shuriken into her hand.

Her eyes moved to the weapons that now rested within easy reach on the side of the tub.  
Looking at them made her smile. She had slept relatively well on her own in the small room given to her with the deadly knives tucked under her pillow.

Earlier this afternoon Temari had received a surprise visitor, an old woman around the age of seventy arrived and after introducing herself as Auna she informed Temari that she had meet Naruto in the nearby village and when he had learned that she was a retired medic-nin had asked her to stop by and check on Temari.

The sand Jonin had been absolutely stunned at the gesture but was glad Naruto had thought of it.  
Auna had healed the damage done to her private parts so that now Temari was able to move about without pain.

Although still weak from the loss of blood she felt a hundred times better.

The only part of the session that she hadn't liked was when the old woman had informed her that she needed to see a medic-nin about a pregnancy test as soon as she got home.

"I'm a little out of practice my dear, so it's to early for me to tell if you are or not." Auna had told her, her voice kind.  
"Best to be sure you know."

Temari had yet to decide how she felt about that possibility. For now she was determined to put the whole thing out of her mind and worry about it when the time came.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the bathroom door, a moment later the farmers wife stepped into the room.

"I brought you some new clothes."

Temari was surprised, she had already been given the kimono to use. Why give her more clothes?

"Your young man is back and brought you these from town." The woman explained as if hearing her silent question and setting the clothing on a small stool that stood beside the sink.

The young woman was thankful that her cheeks were already flushed from the hot water, it hid her blush.

"We're just friends." she informed the woman, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea about her and Naruto.

Although she had to admit it was easy to make that assumption, he was being extremely thoughtful. Not even her brothers on their best days would have thought of bringing her new clothes without her asking for them.

The woman tisked drawing Temari's attention.

"That's to bad, is he attached?" She asked after a moment.

Temari shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Are you attached dear?"

"N..no, I'm not." Her brow furrowed in confusion. 'What did it matter?'

"If you ask me, I think that you should find out if that boy is available. And if he is you should grab him."

Temari felt her face flame. What a mortifying thought, especially considering how he had found her.

"Why would I want to do that?" She snapped.  
She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty for speaking harshly to the woman. She was being waaayyyy to nosy.

The woman chuckled as she headed for the door. "Take it from me girl, that is one very fine young man. We call his kind a keeper, and they are very hard to come by."

Before the speechless ninja could think of anything to say, the door closed and she was once again alone.

'Hook up with Naruto? She has got to be kidding!'

'She is right you know, he is a keeper.'

'That's not the point, I'm hardly in any position to go man hunting.'

'Why?'

'For one, I don't know if I'll be able to even stand having a man touch me any time in the near future.'

"You don't seem to mind Naruto's arms wrapped around you.'

'That's different! He was carrying me because I couldn't walk you idiot!'

'Carrying, touching same thing.'

'It is not! You stupid... URG!'

'HAH! You wouldn't be getting so worked up if I was wrong.'

'I have just lived through being beaten and raped by FOUR men! What makes you think that I would be even REMOTELY interested in getting involved with another one?'

'Not just any man, Naruto.'

'You are nuts!'

'Just think of his body, so well muscled...mmm.. That broad chest, those string arms. YUMMY!'

'Stop it.'

'Why?'

Temari started to quiver, even if talking to herself was a normal occurrence the inner voice that she had always just assumed was her conscience had never had this much to say about any thing.  
And it was now starting to scare her.

'Can I just say one more thing?'

'What?'

'You've felt the amount of strength and power that boy has in that big body of his and you've seen what he can do with that power first hand.'

'Yyyyes.'

'And despite the fact that he has a demon sealed inside of him, has he EVER threatened or harmed you in any way?'

The voice then fell silent leaving the blonde sand-nin to wonder if she was going crazy.

That was it! The trauma from her ordeal was finally sinking in.  
Why else would she even be entertaining the though of starting a relationship with someone?  
Especially when there was the possibility that she might be pregnant.  
And that thought brought her back full circle to what she had been trying to avoid thinking about in the first place.

Now agitated she ran her fingers through her silver blonde hair and cursed under her breath.  
She was off kilter, it was like her world had been strapped to a spinning top and been flung in a hundred different directions.

And now she had to try to pull herself back together, one piece at a time.  
The problem was, could she do it?

"I can! I'm still alive, I've been trained to handle these kinds of things. I just need to take it one step at a time." She whispered to herself.

A knock sounded on the door causing her to jump.

"Temari?" Naruto's voice called through the wooden barrier.

"Um... Yes?" She shrank lower into the water then berated herself.

'It's not like he can see through walls.'

"I was sent to tell you that dinners ready." The young man told her.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." She called back and was pleased to hear that her voice sounded steady.

She didn't move as she listened to his foot steps retreat down the hall.  
Several minuets ticked by before Temari realized she was still frozen like a scared rabbit.

The realization made her angry. She had never been a weak and sniveling female. She had stood beside her brothers as an equal against some of the most deadly ninja in all the five lands.

Setting her jaw firmly she closed her eyes and ducked under the water.

Her hair swirled around her head like silken fingers.  
For a brief moment the young woman was transported to another world.

One of silence and peace.

Of quiet power and renewing strength.

In this world the desire to succeed, to continue on, to triumph was revived and solidified.

It was here that the flaxen haired beauty vowed to reclaim the shattered pieces of her world and put them back together. No matter how long it took.

Burning lungs forced the return to the real world.

In one smooth, graceful moment she came to her feet, like a selki rising from the depths, water fell in glistening cascades from her pale body.

Golden lashes parted and a pair of silver eyes looked out on the world with a new determination.

Naruto slowly ambled along the moon lit path on the way back to the farm.  
The evening had gone quite well as far as he was concerned.

Temari had thanked him for her new clothes and he was relieved that they seemed to fit okay. A little loose but then he knew she was under weight so he had bought them that size on purpose.  
He also had the feeling that she wouldn't want to show off any more of her body then she had to right now.

The old medic-nin Auna had stayed for dinner at the farm and Naruto had gotten a chance to get to know her.  
He liked the way she was so blunt and straight forward when she talked.

After dinner he had escorted her home despite her protests. Part of the reason being he wanted to thank her for what she had done, but the other had been because he needed to put some distance between himself and Temari.

Seeing the Sand kunoichi all fresh and glowing from her bath had unsettled him.  
He wasn't quite sure why, she had a scent to her that he found familiar yet couldn't place it with her usual smell.

Was that the only reason? He wasn't sure then, and not even after having more time to think about it.

He had other things on his mind now however.  
As he had left Auna at the door of her home she had said something rather strange to him.

"Watch over that girl, she's going to need you to stay close to her."

He had assured the old woman that he would care for her until she rejoined her family.

"Her brothers can't help her like you can." She had informed him before closing the door in his face.

Naruto had no idea what the woman had been talking about.

Half an hour later he was still stumped.  
Finally he shrugged it off. Temari was a friend and he would help her in any way he could.

Returning to the cozy farmhouse he was greeted cheerfully by the farmer and his wife.  
Temari had already gone to bed and after visiting for a few minuets Naruto decided to do the same.

He was directed to his room and he walked in without turning on the light.  
Moving to the bed that he could just make out in the darkness he sat down to remove his sandals.

He felt something hard beneath him then there was a startled squeak causing him to scramble off the bed.

Tripping over his own feet he landed on the floor with a crash. Scrambling back to his feet he hit the lamp on the bedside table, turning it on.

To his shock he saw Temari cowering against the wall with a shuriken in hand, blinking at the sudden bright light.

"Jeez Temari, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." He apologized profusely. "I must have miss understood the directions."

Chuckling nervously he scratched the back of his head as he wondered how to lower the tension in the room.

Slowly the sand-nin relaxed letting the covers she had clutched to her chin fall into her lap.

"You just startled me, no harm done." She smiled at him but he could tell it was a little wobbly.

He also noticed that she was wearing the t-shirt he had given her.

'Is she wearing my boxers too?'

'What a stupid thing to think of at a time like this!'

'At a time like what?'

"Umm... I'll be leaving now." He started backing towards the door before he did or said something stupid.

"Actually." Temari's voice stopped him. "Now that I think about it, I don't think you have the wrong room."

"I don't?" 'Why would she say that?'

"I believe that there are only three rooms." As she spoke she climbed out of bed and walked past him to peek out the door and down the hall.

'She is wearing my boxers, even if the shirt almost covers them.'

Why his brain was hell bent on pointing out that she was in his clothes, now of all times he couldn't fathom.

Maybe he needed to find some female companionship when he got home.

'Why wait?'

'WHAT! You have got to be insane! I'm not making a pass at Temari!'

'Why not? She's got a killer bod, as you well know.'

'I'm not having this conversation with you right now.'

"I was right." Temari announced.

"Um.. What?" Naruto mumbled, unsure of what she was talking about, and hopping she wouldn't notice as he tried to pull his thought process away from the beautiful body hidden beneath his borrowed shirt and boxers.

"There are only three bedrooms." Temari clarified as she quietly closed the door.

"Oh." That meant he was supposed to sleep with Temari?

'YES!'

'That's not what I meant!'

'Sure it is, besides there is only one bed'  
The voice inside his head was practically singing with glee.

Said bed was only a single, while it was possible for the two of them to fit on it would put them in VERY close proximity.

'So, you were closer the other night.'

'That was for health reasons.'

'Just keep telling yourself that.'

"I'll sleep outside." Naruto told the woman next to him.

As he moved to go around her he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Naruto, you can't sleep outside, It was raining earlier. It will be cold and damp out there." Temari's brows were slightly furrowed with concern.

"Don't worry about it, I've slept out in worse weather then this." He assured her.

Temari started to worry her lower lip with her teeth.

'O god, don't do that!' He felt his body start to react and cursed himself. He was an ass!

"I think I should sleep out side."

"But..."

He raised a hand to stop her protest.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and I wouldn't want to give our hosts the wrong idea either."

'BULL SHIT!'

Temari shook her head at him.  
"I already set them straight about our relationship." She assured him. "And besides I would feel guilty having you outside. I couldn't possibly sleep knowing you were out there because of me."

Naruto sighed, he had the feeling this conversation would go on all night if he let it. Temari could be very stubborn at times.

"I'll sleep on the floor then." He announced. After all, he had enough self control to stay there.

'Party pooper!'

"Aaare you sure?" Temari asked, he noticed her cheeks were a bit flushed and she was starting to fidget a bit. "I mean, I can... or we could... share." She was babbling a bit and he knew she was only offering because she felt bad putting him out of a soft warm bed.

Naruto gently took hold of her elbow and steered her over to the futon.

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor." He assured her. "I fall out of bed all the time." That was a lie but he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Besides, I'm a cover hog, so you'll be much more comfortable without me."

Setting her on the bed he reached down to lift her legs onto the mattress and carefully maneuvered her so she was laying down, then shook out her blanket before tucking the material around her.

"Good night Temari."

Removing his jacket he rolled it up to use as a pillow.

"I have an extra here." Temari handed him a pillow.

"Thanks." Settling down on the floor he reached up and switched off the light.

Shaking out the jacket he used it to cover his shoulders then rolled onto his side and relaxed.

"Night Naruto." Temari's soft voice drifted to him in the dark.

He hummed a reply and put a choke hold on the voice that was suggesting that he change his mind and climb into bed with her.

In the silence he was finally able to recognize the voice in his head.

And it wasn't his conscience either.

'I'm still not talking to you Kyubi.' He growled silently.

'Jeez kit, it's been six years.' The demon fox whined.

'Fuck off! You ruined my life. I'm never talking to you again.'

Silence was all that greeted that statement.  
Satisfied that he had shut the kitsune up.  
Naruto lay awake until he heard Temari breathing evenly in her sleep.

Thanks goes to all of you who reviewed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi (even though he is in this chapter) or any of the other characters from Naruto.

Once again I must thank all of you who reviewed, you all keep me going to get this story done.

Too every one who asked You will find out what Kyuubi did, or what Naruto thinks he did (Depends how you look at it around chapter sixteen. Sorry can't tell you know or it will ruin the plot.

And for futer referance at the moment all the chapters posted here are exactally the same as on aff, when and if there is a differance in the furer I will let everyone know.

Thank you again for the reviews, I just love em. )  
So now here is chapter six.  
(Would you believe this story was supposed to be a one shot!)

Tsunade tapped her nails on her desk in irritation as she glared at the Jonin sitting across from her.

Hatake, Kakashi was nearly falling off his chair from laughing.

She was just about ready to beat the tar out of the silver haired nin when he finally managed to calm himself down.

"Forgive me Hokage, I'm afraid your request caught me by surprise." Kakashi chuckled, his one eye sparkling.

Tsunade could tell he was still trying to keep from bursting into laughter again.

"I don't find anything about this mission funny." She growled.

Maybe she should still hit him...

"But you must admit, it is not a task a Jonin would expect to be asked to do." He pointed out as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest in his usual laid back manner.

"I don't think it's THAT strange." She informed the copy ninja as she carefully and deliberately folded her hands on the desk in an attempt to seem as calm about the whole conversation as Kakashi now seemed to be.

"You want me to find a wife for Naruto! How is that NOT strange?" Kakashi asked, his one visible eyebrow raised in query.

"I said I wanted you to find a nice girl for him, I didn't say a wife. They wouldn't have to get married... At least not right away."

"But you still want him married, so it's the same thing." He pointed out.

"That's not the point! I want him happy!" The Hokage snapped.

"And you don't think he's happy?"

"I think he's lonely."

The scarecrow shrugged. "He always has been, I'm sure when he's ready to settle down he'll find someone. After all, he's only twenty five."

"But Naruto's not even dating!" Tsunade protested. "I haven't seen him with a girl in years!"

"So that's what this is about." Kakashi chuckled. "You're worried he might be swinging the other way."

Tsunade's eyebrows shot into her hair. "What?"

"If Naruto decides to go for a male partner you won't get the grandkids you've been wanting." Kakashi nodded as if he had figured everything out.

It took the Hokage a moment to realize he was joking.

"YOU ASS!" She shrieked grabbing one of her paper weights, which happened to be a rock, and hurled it at the smirking shinobi's head.

And he was smirking behind his mask she could tell by the way his eye was sparkling.

Kakashi easily caught the projectile before it could connect with its target.

"Is everything all right Hokage-sama?" Shizune, Tsunade's assistant asked as she popped her head threw the office door.

"Fine, fine, we were just having a difference of opinion." Tsunade assured her friend as she waved her back out the door.

"In all seriousness Tsunade, I think Naruto should be left to his own devices in this matter." The silver haired Jonin commented as soon as the door closed again.

"Well I don't think he should." The Hokage snapped, once again glaring at him.

"Then why don't you ask Umino, Iruka to help you out? He's a lot closer to Naruto then I am."

"Iruka is busy with the academy and doesn't have time for this kind of undertaking."

"You mean he said no." Kakashi concluded out loud.

Tsunade smirked. "Actually he said he would love to help but he just has too much on his plate right now."

Kakashi sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"There is one thing you may have over looked in this plan."

"And what might that be?"

"The fact that most of the single women in Konoha won't even give the boy the time of day let alone look at him as husband material."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief.  
"What are you talking about? Naruto is, dare I say one of the best Shinobi Konoha has ever seen. He's going to be the Hokage very soon."

"That is true, and every one who knows him well, knows he is kind, loyal and one who can always be counted on. But the fact remains that he is still the vessel of the nine tailed demon fox."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? That fact was made public knowledge years ago it's no longer an issue."

"In general, no it's not. But there are few women who would willingly get involved with someone they believe to be influenced by a demon. And the ones that are, are not exactly settling down type."

Tsunade was slightly confused.  
Everyone liked Naruto he was just that kind of guy.

"You're a little behind the times Kakashi, after all what about Jewel"  
She smirked slightly the scarecrow wasn't going to worm out of this assignment.

"You mean Naruto's last girlfriend?" Kakashi asked.

"That's the one."

"The one who broke up with him about five or so years ago and hasn't been seen or heard of since?"

Tsunade was momentarily speechless, had it really been that long ago?

Once again Kakashi folded his arms. "Look, the fact is that rumors never die, they just quiet down."

"Naruto would never have done anything to that girl!" Tsunade hissed.

"You and I know that, as do his friends. But try and tell that to some of the other people in the village." Kakashi's voice was now deadly serious. "There is no way you'll find a woman in Konoha who is willing to take that kind of chance."

------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Tsunade was still too upset to focus on any of the paperwork in front of her.

'How the hell did I miss all the shit my boy has had to deal with? I thought things were better then they used to be.'

Jewel she knew had left Konoha of her own accord, although the Hokage had no idea why. Obviously the girl's mysterious disappearance had made more of a ripple then Tsunade had originally thought it had.

Maybe it was time for her to sit down and have a very serious talk with Naruto. Tsunade was not someone who liked being kept in the dark about anything.

Kakashi had made a couple more interesting comments before absolutely refusing to interfere in Naruto's love life.

'The cocky bastard.' she grumbled silently. 'He can be such a pain.'

Replaying the entire conversation in her mind something about the copy ninja's attitude suddenly struck her.

"When did he get to be such a defiant smart ass?"

Naruto was glad to see the familiar land marks indicating that he was nearing Konoha.

Tamari was asleep on his back. Although her injuries had been healed she was still very weak so he had been carrying her off and on for the last four days.  
On a trip that would normally only take him a day and a half.  
He was glad that he had been able to talk the sand nin into letting him carry her while she rested.

As soon as she fell asleep he was able to travel almost three times faster then they did while she was awake and walking on her own.

It wasn't that he wanted to get rid of her he actually had enjoyed talking to her as they traveled.

But the sooner they got to Konoha the sooner he could get her safely home to her brothers.

Then he had some bastards to hunt down and kill.

On the first night out Temari had bedded down on the ground in a small shelter while Naruto took to the trees, sleeping comfortably in the branches.  
He hadn't bothered to buy a second sleeping bag as summer was now in full swing and he didn't need one.

In the middle of the night he awoke to the sound of Temari screaming in her sleep.  
It had taken a couple of minuets to wake her from her nightmare and over an hour to get her calmed down.

She had clung to him until exhaustion took over but before sleep claimed her, she had told him every detail of what happened to her.

Even thinking about it now, four days later he still saw red.

Those four were the walking dead they just didn't know it yet. He would take great pleasure in ripping them to pieces.  
And since Temari had made him promise not to tell anyone the whole story of what happened to her. Partly she said because she did not want Gaara destroying everything in his path on his way to avenging her.

Naruto wasn't convinced that that was the real reason behind her request but he had given his word any way.  
Of course he could have pointed out that he was the only one who knew the attackers scents, so he was the only one who could track them down with any certainty.

The gates of the village hidden in the leaves finally came into view and Naruto slowed his pace to a walk.

He debated waking Temari she seemed so comfortable, her soft breath warmed the side of his neck and he had to admit that he liked the sensation.

He liked having her close.

After that first night he had slept with her wrapped in his arms, she said it made her feel safe.

It had only been four days and three nights but he was going to miss holding her.  
It had been a very long time since he had last fallen asleep beside a woman.  
And he couldn't deny that he missed it.

After greeting the ANBU guards and inquiring where the Hokage was, Naruto headed for the tower with Temari still asleep on his back.

88 

Temari was roused by the sound of voices, a woman's voice as well as Naruto's.  
Because she was pressed to his back she could feel his deep voice vibrate through his chest when he spoke.

She smiled slightly, it was a very comforting sensation and she really didn't want to open her eyes to see where they were.

Knowing it was inevitable she stifled a yawn and slowly lifted her lashes.

"Welcome back to the waking world." Naruto greeted with a lopsided smile as he turned his head slightly towards her.

He was so close, their faces almost touched.

'He had the most amazing eyes'  
'Wait a sec, where did that thought come from?'

Before she could feel self conscious about where her waking thoughts had wandered, another voice interrupted.

"Welcome Temari-san, it is good to see you again."

With a start the sand nin realized that Hokage of the leaf village was standing in front of them.

"Hokage-sama." Temari greeted, bowing her head slightly.

"How long have we been here?" She asked Naruto nervously.

"We only just arrived." He assured her as he slowly let her slide off his back.

Her legs were a little wobbly when her feet first touched down and for a moment she was afraid that they wouldn't hold her weight.  
However before that theory could be tested Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist supporting her against his side.

She smiled at him grateful for the help she placed a hand on his shoulder for balance as she moved slowly towards the nearest chair.  
His arm remained around her until she had settled down on the seat.

When he moved away from her to face the Hokage she immediately missed the warmth of his body.

To Temari's relief he didn't go far, he stood half behind her chair with his left hand resting on the back.  
Supporting her even though they were no longer touching.

"Are you alright Temari-chan?" Tsunade asked.

Starting guiltily Temari moved her attention to the woman standing before her.  
She couldn't believe that for a moment she had forgotten that she was in the Hokage's presence.

Said Hokage was giving her a strange look, the sand nin wasn't sure it if was concern or something else.

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, I'm afraid I just haven't gotten all my strength back yet."

Tsunade lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"I found Temari- san badly injured on my way to pick up the reports you asked for." Naruto informed her. He then pulled out several scrolls from his pouch.

Temari felt herself tensing as the Konoha leader moved around her large desk and took a seat.  
Placing the scrolls aside Tsunade folded her hands together and looked expectantly at Naruto.

'Here it comes.' Temari thought. 'All the questions.'

Naruto's eyes meet hers, silently asking permission.

She nodded, she was pretty sure if she tried to tell the story she would get upset.

As Naruto started the report she found herself wishing that she had asked him not to tell anyone about the rape part of her ordeal, instead of just Gaara.

It wasn't until she heard him describe the farm they had stayed at that she realized that the tall Shinobi had indeed skipped that part of the story.

Filled with relief Temari slumped back in her chair.  
She couldn't say why she didn't want any one else to know, at least not yet.  
She needed time to analyze every thing first.

"And you think they were Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked, dragging Temari back from her musings.

"Yes Hokage-sama, But I can not be sure as most of them kept their forehead protectors covered."

Tsunade Nodded thoughtfully before standing.

"I'm sure you would like a hot bath and something to eat so I won't detain you any longer"  
She motioned to Naruto.  
"Find Temari-san a hotel room and I will send word to the sand that she is safe."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Temari got to her feet and bowed.

Tsunade made a shooing motion with her hands. "Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'm."

Naruto offered Temari his arm which she gladly excepted. It felt like her legs couldn't decide if they were asleep or awake so she now had a tingling sensation in both.

"I'll buy you supper." Naruto offered as he as opened the door then picked up his pack that was lying next to it.

Temari wondered absently how he had carried it with her on his back.

"You don't have to do that Naruto." She assured him.  
After all the trouble he had already gone through for her she couldn't imagine imposing on him any more.

"O yes I do." Naruto stated. "Consider it your reward for having to eat my cooking for the last four days." He grinned.

"That was cooking?" Temari asked playfully as she returned the smile.

"Ouch." Naruto chuckled as he pulled the Hokage's door closed behind them.

Tsunade watched the door close on the two young people and grinned.  
Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have to find a girl for Naruto after all.

Smiling as if she had learned a great secret the Hokage steepled her fingers and tapped them against her ruby painted lips.

In all the time she had known the boy she had never seen him so protective.  
Maybe protective was the wrong word she amended, after all Naruto was very protective of the people of Konoha especially his friends.

But the way he had hovered over sand kunoichi was different, it was... It was hard to put a name on it, Tender? Caring? Dare she hope, loving?

Pulling out a blank scroll Tsunade rang for Shizune and began to write a letter to the Kazkage of the sand.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune poked her head through the door.

"I have a message that needs to be delivered to the sand village, call a messenger please."

"Right away Hokage." Shizune's head disappeared before she was even finished speaking.

Tsunade worded her letter very carefully, she wanted to see what would happen if Naruto and Temari were given a little more time together. Without the girls overly protective brothers hanging around.

But she also did not want to alarm Gaara and thus have him roar to the leaf village to reclaim his sister.

To that end she kept it simple, explaining that Temari had been found injured. But was recovering well and was welcome to stay until all her strength returned at which time the leaf village could escort her home or she could wait until Gaara was free to come and pick her up himself.

The messenger arrived so Tsunade quickly read over the letter one final time before sealing it and handing it over to the young man.

The messenger bowed and quickly left.

Tsunade smiled again and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.  
If all went well she would live to see a whole bunch of little blonde haired, blue eyed ninjas running around Konoha.

She let herself picture that for a few minuets before reluctantly going back to the papers on her desk.

A slight frown replaced the smile on her lips as she recalled Naruto and Temari's revelation about the possible resurfacing of the Akatsuki.

With a sigh she buzzed Shizune again at least she wasn't having any trouble with the sand.

Kankuro grimly walked towards his brother who stood at the peak of a sand dune, surveying the rolling desert that surrounded them.

The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows across the land.

The painted man knew that before the ball of fire had completely disappeared there was a good chance that blood would be shed.

Every Shinobi of the sand had been out searching for Temari for the last five days and had found no trace of the Kunoichi, until now.

"Gaara."

The red head did not immediately turn he stood like a statue, the setting sun causing his face to be shadowed giving him a haunted look.

"This was just found." Kankuro informed him, holding out the object in his hands.

8 

Gaara slowly turned to face his brother. Having finally grown inpatient sitting in his office he had been using his power to control sand to try to find some trace of his sister.

The demon vessel now knew where every one of the ninja under his command stood in the desert.  
But still there was no sign of his onesan.

He could feel the tension coming from Kankuro's body even before he focused on the puppet master.

Gaara's aquamarine eyes immediately fell on the mangled piece of metal in his brother's hands he instantly recognized it as what was left of Temari's Giant fan.

It felt like his heart had stopped beating as he reached for the remnants of the weapon.  
A sensation that he had never felt in his life.

The cold steel sent a chill up his arms as Kankuro set it in his hands.  
Bringing the weapon to his nose he found traces of blood, from two different sources.

"Send everyone back." He instructed his sibling.

"What? Gaara, this doesn't mean..."

"Get them out!" The red head growled, interrupting Kankuro's protest.

Rage was beginning to boil in the pit of his stomach and he wanted no one in his way.

The puppet master seemed to realize this as well for he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Giving his brother time to complete the task, Gaara brought the fan to his nose for closer inspection.  
After committing the strange blood scent on the edges to memory he went in search of any other scent that may have been left behind on the blades.

A second unknown scent was found where an unknown male had held the weapon that too was committed to memory before he reached the hilt and the blood that was all too familiar.

Someone had dared to harm his onesan!  
Rubbing a thumb over the dried blood Gaara suddenly had felt the sensation of his body being drug at an unbelievable speed before being slammed into a wall.

flash

Temari did a back flip to avoid a hail of kunai that were hurled at her.  
Regaining her feet she brought her fan up and swung it open with practiced ease than sent a wall of wind at her attackers.

There were four shadowed figures, attempting to surround her, she easily deflected their weapons a smug smile on her face. Their skills were nothing compared to hers.

One figure finally took the chance of charging her on his own while his companions sent more kunai and shurikan at her.  
He managed to get in close behind her and leapt at her a kunai poised to strike.

Temari saw him coming out of the corner of her eye and jumped to the side, at the same time bringing her fan around and catching the man in the chest.  
There was a dull thud as his body hit the ground the giant fan having cut through the chest protector he wore and digging into his flesh.  
As his blood leaked onto the blade his face finally came into focus.

Surprise registered on Temari's face as she moved to pull the fan back only to have the man wrap his arms around it to stop the movement.  
At the same time a shurikan flew through the air and lodged in her hand.

She snarled and immediately grabbed the star and sent it back to where it came from, then placing her free hand on her fans hilt she set herself to remove the man who clung to the end.

With a heave he was lifted from the ground and just as she moved to swing her weapon she froze, her eyes going wide.

Slowly her grip on the fan loosened and her arms lost their strength, the blades and the man attached to them hit the ground, they were quickly followed by Temari's body as it fell face first onto the sand.

A feathered dart protruding from her neck.

From behind a rock half buried in sand stepped a fifth attacker.

end flash

Gaara's knees buckled and he hit the ground breathing heavily. It took him several moments to assimilate all he had just seen.

Aqua eyes bled crimson as both human and demon rage built to the boiling point.

'They will pay!' Shukaku growled, the demon having long since merged with Gaara. The raccoon-dog shared his host's fondness for the female sibling.

"They will die!" Gaara hissed in return as the sand around him came to life.

Swirling around the lone figure as it built in power and size until it became a tornado reaching a hundred feet into the air.

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut as pain filled his cold heart.  
Unnoticed, a single tear escaped and trailed down one pale cheek before it was whisked away by the swirling sand.

His lean body trembled with effort as he attempted to keep his rioting emotions under control.

In the end it was like a candle in the face of a hurricane.

Someone had Temari, had hurt her, spilt his beloved sister's blood.

With a deafening roar he unleashed his fury on the desert.

The tornado turned into a raging storm several miles in diameter as it swept through the country side.

The Shinobi not yet inside the protective walls of the village were the only living creatures to survive in its wake.

Well all there you have another chapter, I hope you liked it.

Thank you all again for all your reviews, I really enjoy reading them.

Legilmyth. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ya ya ya you all know I don't own nothing. not even a curtain red head. MMMMMMMMMMMM Gaara yummy :)

Thank you all for the reviews sorry that i wont get a chance to answer anyone right now, summer is insanely crazy for me.

Chapter seven

Temari braided her long platinum hair as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the small hotel room Naruto had found for her. She felt much better after showering and washing her hair.

A bath had been planned but after having dinner with Naruto and some of his friends, who had spotted them at the restaurant and invited themselves to join in the meal.  
She was afraid she would have fallen asleep.

Stifling a yawn she finished her hair and stepped into a clean pair of boxers and another t-shirt she had borrowed from Naruto.  
Dinner had gone longer then planned but Temari didn't mind, she wasn't sure when she had ever laughed as hard as she had that night. Naruto and the three young men who had joined them had started exchanging stories, most of them sounding too outrageous to be true.

To make up for having to put off shopping for another day Naruto had stopped by his apartment and gotten her something clean to sleep in.

Sighing the sand-nin flopped back on the bed and wondered how she was ever going to pay him back for everything he had done for her.

Feeling safe and content she decided to close her eyes for a moment.

Several hours later Temari jerked awake, something had disturbed her but her groggy mind wasn't sure what it was.

The lights in her room were still on but she noticed it was now dark outside.  
Scanning the room she tried to figure out what had disturbed her sleep.

A dull thud sounded through the wall from the adjoining room causing her to jump.

'It's just someone in the next room.' She berated herself. 'Nothing to worry about'  
Even so, she pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest.

A loud crash followed by an angry male voice cursing on the other side of the barrier caused her body to start quivering.

Sliding her right hand under the pillow for her kunai knives her fingers found nothing but fabric, that's when she remembered that she had given the weapons back to Naruto.

Unconsciously Temari started rocking back and forth as she felt the walls of the room start to close in on her.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong, every thing's all right." She whispered to herself over and over. Hoping to convince herself.

The sound of glass shattering was the last straw.

Bolting off the bed the kunoichi didn't even pause long enough to slip into her sandals as she flung open the door.  
Desperate to escape the confines of her room she fled into the night.

Naruto sighed as he folded his arms behind his head and gazed up at the stars over head. He had been having trouble sleeping it was too hot in his bed so he had moved out to the hammock that was strung up on his small balcony.

During the summer months he often slept outside, enjoying the cool night breeze.  
And it looked to be that time of year again.

'And your sleeping out here has nothing to do with the fact that your bed feels empty with just you in it.' A voice taunted.

'Can it Kyuubi.' The blonde growled.

He wasn't sure why the kitsune suddenly seemed to feel the urge to try talking to him again after so many years of silence between them.

The demon didn't speak again but his comment had struck a cord inside the young man.

He had to admit, spending the last couple nights with Temari tucked against him had brought to light how lonely his life was.  
And how good it felt to have a woman in his arms.

But that didn't matter, he reminded himself, he was destined to be alone.  
Having the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him had also sealed his fate.

No one would share they're lives with someone considered to be the monster himself.  
Why was it that most of the villagers seemed unable to tell the difference between the demon and the vessel?

Silently shaking his head at himself Naruto forced his mind to another topic, there was no point in going over it all again, it was a waste of time and effort.

Closing his eyes the blonde focused on the soft night sounds of Konoha. As always he found them soothing and he was soon completely relaxed and on the verge of sleep.

A soft breeze ruffled his golden hair and on its back it carried the sickeningly sweet scent of fear.

Naruto was fully alert in a moment.  
Rolling smoothly from the hammock he came to his feet and moved to the railing to survey the area.

The fact that he was clad only in his boxers didn't matter to the jounin.  
If there was trouble, he was ready for it.

The breeze shifted, making it difficult for him to pinpoint the source of the smell.

A moment later it didn't matter as he spotted a lone figure stumbling down the dark empty street below.

He recognized the silhouette immediately, Temari.

Without hesitation he swung over the balcony rail and landed in a soundless crouch on the ground, five stories below.

The kunoichi didn't see him, as she was looking back over her shoulder.  
As Naruto straightened to his full height she gave a startled shriek as she collided with his chest.  
He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling as her small body bounced off of his much larger one.

Temari immediately started to struggle against his hold and Naruto realized that she was too panicked to recognize him.

"Tema..ugh." Her name ended with a grunt when her elbow nailed him in the gut as she got herself turned around in his hold and tried to get away from him.

Slightly winded he managed to jerk her back against his chest and wrap his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

She screamed and started to kick at him.

"Temari calm down." Naruto growled as he gave her a slight shake.

Whether it was his voice or the movement that caused her to freeze he didn't know.  
Nor did he really care.

"Temari, it's me your fine." He assured her gently, his mouth close to her ear.  
Her slight form trembled in his arms.

"Nnnnaruto?" Her voice was as shaky as her body.

"Ya, it's me babe, your safe." He confirmed as he slowly released his hold on her.

His embrace had barely loosened when she turned in his arms and started to sob against his chest.

Naruto's heart contracted, she sounded so frightened and alone.  
His left arm dropped to her waist while the right moved up so he could stroke her hair.

"Uzumaki-sama?"

Naruto looked up to see a masked ANBU, likely one of the night patrol standing off to his left.

"What's going on sir?" The ANBU asked.

Naruto could tell by his voice that he must be one of the new recruits.

"It looks like Temari-Chan was having a bad night. I'll handle it, you may continue your patrol."

The ANBU bowed and vanished back into the shadows.  
Naruto ignored him, even though he could sense that he had not gone very far.

Temari was still crying so he picked her up bridal style and gently cradled her against his chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Realizing that he had left his apartment without his keys, Naruto simply went straight up the wall, bouncing off of window ledges until he landed back on his balcony.

Naruto yawned widely as he entered the Hokage tower. He wondered absently if there was any way he could copy Tsunade and catch a nap in between files.  
He was bushed.

Three hours of training with Kakashi after only a single hour of sleep was taking its toll.  
And his work day was just beginning.  
Maybe he should consider taking a real vacation.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you." Tsunade informed him before he was even through the door of her office.

"Good morning to you too." He muttered sarcastically as he took a seat across from her.

Tsunade had a very serious look on her face, which told him that whatever she was about to say, he probably wasn't going to like.

"I have a very interesting report from one of the night patrol, about an incident that took place last night." The Hokage informed him.

Naruto cocked his head slightly. He was pretty sure what 'incident' she was referring to, but he was curious as to what she had to say about it.

"So what's this about you chasing a woman, naked through the streets in the middle of the night?" Tsunade growled.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" He was on his feet and by the desk in an instant.

"Give me that report." He demanded.

Tsunade merely moved the paper out of his reach and locked eyes with him.  
"There is also mention of a slight altercation with this woman."

"You mean Temari." Naruto snapped.

He saw the Hokage's eyebrows rise slightly at his tone.

But before she could say anything Naruto decided to put the record straight.  
Even if all the blonde wanted to do at that moment was find a curtain patrolman and wring his neck.  
And seeing as he could easily find the ANBU it wouldn't be that difficult of a task.

"First off, there was no 'naked' involved. T-shirts and boxers count as clothing." He growled.  
"Temari got frightened by a drunk wreaking his room last night. She panicked and ran I was on my balcony and saw her running so I jumped down to see what was wrong."

Needing to do something with his hands other then drive a fist through the wall he placed then on the desk and leaned down to his boss' eye level.

"She was so upset that she didn't recognize me when I first grabbed a hold of her to try to calm her down." His blue eyes flashed angrily.

"That's when the ANBU showed up. I told him that I had everything under control and he could return to his duties. Then I took her to my apartment so I could find out what had happened"  
Straightening he folded his arms across his chest as he finished.

"And for the record, there was no chasing involved."

Tsunade regarded him silently for a few minuets as if weighing the truth of his words.

Naruto had to fight down the feeling of resentment he felt from her even considering that the twisted report was true.  
But he knew it was part of her job, each case had to be handled with an objective eye.

"The report also states that a woman crying could also be heard from your flat for some time afterward."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well duh, the girl was hysterical. It took me half the night just to get her coherent enough to tell me what happened."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but the young man cut her off.

"Did this so called 'Report' also happen to state that Temari was not seen leaving my building?"

The Hokage nodded with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"And I suppose there is no mention of the fact that after I calmed a very distressed woman down enough to talk that I doctored up her feet and when she refused to sleep alone, I wrapped her in a blanket and spent what was left of the night with her in the hammock on my balcony."

Tsunade shook her head.

"Well it auto," Naruto growled. "That damn ANBU was there watching the whole time."

Having said his piece Naruto flopped back onto his chair and glared at Tsunade.  
His rather mutinous stance was ruined however when he yawned again.

Tsunade smiled slightly. "You look tiered Naruto-kun." She remarked gently.

"It's been a long night... scratch that, it's been a hell of a long week." He replied.  
"Dealing with hysterical women is not exactly a picnic."

The older woman chuckled. "I can imagine, I'm sorry if it sounded as if I was accusing you Naruto-kun, but I had to be sure that the file was wrong before I took action."

Tamping down on his irritation of always having to deal with that kind of crap Naruto just shrugged. "It happens, as long as it doesn't become a habit."

Tsunade smiled rather wickedly. "Oh it won't." She assured him.

"So how is Temari-Chan doing this morning?"

"Hopefully still sleeping I should probably warn you that she's going to be staying with me until Gaara gets here."

Tsunade blinked several times in surprise before speaking. "In you apartment?"

A nod.

"But there is only one bedroom."

Another nod.

Eyes twinkling mischievous the Hokage leaned forward. "So, is there more to this situation then your telling me?" She asked slyly.

Naruto felt a slight blush start to creep up his neck at her suggestive tone.  
"Tsunade-baba, you are a dirty old woman." He told her with a shake of his head.

"And before that twisted mind of yours gets to far out of control. No, Temari-san and I are just friends." He informed her.

"She's just afraid to be alone right now, and since its summer and I usually sleep out on the balcony, giving up my bedroom is no big deal."

The young man's voice and manner conveyed a calm that he really didn't feel.

Having another person, especially a woman in his personal space was going to take some getting used to, but as far as he was concerned. At least he got along well with Temari and she seemed to trust him.

And after what she had gone through there was no way he could bring himself to turn her down when she had begged to stay with him.

He could have sworn that he saw his superior pout for a moment, but with her it was hard to tell.

"I didn't realize she had been affected so badly.'' Tsunade commented.

Naruto shifted slightly in his seat. "Well, I didn't go into all the details yesterday." He admitted quietly. "I didn't want to upset Temari more then necessary."

Tsunade folded her hands on the desk top in her 'no nonsense' pose.  
"What exactly did you leave out?"

Naruto sighed, running his hands down his face before giving Tsunade the full list of injuries that Temari had suffered, with the exception of the more intimate damage.

A promise was a promise.

The Hokage's face became more grim with every injury listed.  
"That girl is very lucky to still be alive." She commented when Naruto had finished.

"And now it looks like we may be dealing with a resurrected Akatsuki." Tsunade shook her head in sadly. "Don't people ever learn?" She mumbled more to herself then the young man destined to take her place.

"I'm going to call a meeting of the ANBU commanders this afternoon, we need to see if we can't track down these men and find out more about the new leaders of this group"  
She informed him. "Will you be able to pinpoint where you found your guest on a map Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "I can, but it would be a waste of time." He informed her.

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Because all that they left behind was they're scent, there is no way any of our people will be able to find them now." He stated bluntly. "Not even Kiba would find anything."

The older woman thought it over for a moment. "Well if we scout out the area we may get lucky and find a clue that can lead us to them."

"Don't bother."

"Naruto.."

"No! They're mine." His eyes flashed eerily as he made his declaration.

"But you said they couldn't be tracked." Tsunade protested, she was slightly off balance from the weird way Naruto was suddenly talking.

"I said our people couldn't track them, I never said I couldn't." His smirk was almost evil.

"Then you can lead the team."

"No team, once Temari is safely back home, I will deal with them." With that said he got to his feet and went about his morning duties.

Tsunade had to suppress a cold shiver that ran up her spine, she wasn't sure she had ever seen her dear boy look quite so intimidating.  
But then she dismissed it, Naruto was very protective of his friends. He tended to take any wrongs done to them personally.

And if he said he would deal with the situation, he would.

Two hours later Naruto was sent to oversee the final exams at the academy, leaving Tsunade alone to scheme.

It worried her that Temari seemed to be badly shaken by what some would see as a part of ninja life.

Tsunade however knew better then that.  
Life as a kunoichi was far from easily, she herself knew how one event could shake one to the very depths of their soul.

The Hokage only hoped that the young sand-nin would be strong enough to pull herself back onto her feet.  
If she could, she would defiantly be the girl for Tsunade's precious Naruto.

Rubbing her hands together with glee she realized that she couldn't have planned this better her self.

Naruto and Temari would be living in the same space, hopefully for a while. If she had anything to do with it, it would be a long while. Close proximity brought limitless possibilities, and the very protective streak Naruto had displayed earlier, Tsunade chose to take that as a good sign.

A knock on her office door interrupted the Hokage while she was trying to come up with some way of helping her adopted son along with his love life.

"Enter." She called.

The door opened and admitted a tall silver haired Jounin.

"Kakashi! Good to see you!" Tsunade beamed at the masked man.

The scarecrows one visible eye blinked in surprise at his commander's tone.

"My mission report Hokage-sama." He said handing her a scroll, since he couldn't think of any other way to respond to her strange greeting.

Tsunade accepted the scroll and set it to the side of her desk.

"Tell me Kakashi, what do you think of Temari-Chan?"

One silver eyebrow lifted. "Temari of the sand?"

The Hokage nodded as she tapped her painted nails on her desk.

"Temari is a very skilled ninja. Strong, brave and gutsy enough to stand up to her brothers or anyone else for that matter, why do you ask?" Kakashi was puzzled as to what this conversation had to do with him.

"Yes yes yes, I know all that. What do you think of her as a woman?" Tsunade asked making waving motions with her right hand.

Kakashi had the very distinct feeling that he was being played into some kind of trap.

Folding his arms across his chest he answered as carefully as he could.  
"Temari-san is a very beautiful young woman as I recall, it has been some time since I have seen her."

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked rather put out by the very general answer.

"Perhaps if you told me the point of these questions, I could find answers more to your liking Hokage." The Jounin commented dryly

"Do you think she would suit Naruto?"

Kakashi did his best to hide his surprise at the question.  
This was definitely turning into one of the most interesting conversations he had ever had with the female Hokage. And after the one they had had earlier in the week that was saying something.

"I assume you mean how would she suit him as a wife?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded with a grin. She definitely liked the sound of that.

"They do get along well as I recall." He stated.

His visible eye suddenly widened.

"Is there a plan to strengthen the alliance with a marriage Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade cocked her head and tapped her chin with one slender finger as she contemplated his words.

"Now that's a good idea, I wonder why I didn't think of it." She grinned again, leaving Kakashi very confused.

"Begging your pardon Hokage-sama, but if marriage was not planned. May I ask why the questions?"

Tsunade smiled wider.  
"During Naruto's last mission he came across an injured Temari and brought her back with him."

Kakashi nodded his understanding, even as he wondered why his former student had not mentioned this during their morning spar.

"And do to various circumstances, our little sand kunoichi is going to be living with Naruto until her brothers come for her."

'Very interesting.' Kakashi mused to himself.  
"And you're planning their wedding already?" He asked sagely.

Tsunade's smile turned into a hard look.  
"Do you have a problem with that?" She snapped.

"My experiences with Naruto tell me to let the boy do things on his own, in his own time." Kakashi commented as he bowed slightly and headed for the door without waiting for a dismissal.

"In other words, stay out of the boys business Tsunade"  
Kakashi was gone before Tsunade could respond.

Grinding her teeth in irritation the Hokage had to force her self to remain at her desk and not follow the silver haired man and beat him to a bloody pulp.

He seemed to be getting more and more irritating every time she saw him.

Well there we go every one.

And thank you again to all my reviewers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Okay, as anyone who knows the story of Naruto knows, I do not own any of the characters. HOW EVER! In this chapter you will meet some oc's and they are MINE!  
Uta(song), Hiki, Meeka, Oshi, Most of which are of coarse minor members of the cast.

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!  
It really keeps me going, summer is busy but i will try to keep posting for you all.

Chapter eight, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new little girls. Hinata, Hinabi, Anko & Nina.

Temari sat nervously playing with her fingers as she waited for Naruto to return.  
When she had woken up around noon she had found a note telling her he would be back early to take her shopping.

After finding something to eat and having a shower, she realized that she didn't have anything to wear except the t-shirt and boxers she had slept in.  
And the boxers had a knot tied in the side to keep them from falling down.

She had snooped through Naruto's closet, but without much hope as his t-shirt nearly reached her knees.  
So it was no surprise that all the clothes she found were at least five times too big for her.  
Naruto was a big man.  
Although only slightly taller then her two brothers, the blonde leaf Shinobi had a much larger build, even larger then Kankuro's.

Funny how she had never noticed that before now.  
And strange that she didn't feel threatened by his obvious strength.

Of coarse none of that was the reason she was fidgeting on the couch now.

She was reliving the events of the previous night and berating herself for being such... such a sniveling weakling.

Temari was still having trouble believing that she had actually begged Naruto to let her stay with him.  
She was a Jounin for crying out loud!  
She shouldn't be so dependant on anyone.

The sound of a key in the door caused her to jump.  
But she was able to compose herself before Naruto stepped through the door.

"Hi Temari, did you sleep well?" He asked with a cheerful grin.

It was amazing how she felt herself relaxing in his presence.

"Yes thank you." She had about worked up the nerve to open her mouth and tell him to forget about her asking to stay when he held up a bag.

"I stopped by the hotel and picked up your things. Your clothes have been washed and pressed."

For some strange reason Temari found herself ready to cry. He had gotten her clothes cleaned!  
She was really getting pathetic.

Doing her best to keep her wayward emotions in check she retrieved the bag from Naruto and thanked him.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll go catch a bite to eat before we go shopping." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked, she had never heard of a man who willingly went shopping with a woman in tow, especially for said women's clothes.

"No problem, I need to get a bunch of groceries any way. I cleaned out the fridge before I left so there isn't much food in the house." He informed her with a smile.

'So that's the reason, well at least he's being honest.'

Temari decided not to let the offer pass, even if she wasn't planning on staying with him. So she quickly retreated into the bathroom to change.

Scarcely five minuets later she reemerged ready to go.

She felt herself blush when Naruto took in her appearance then nodded him approval before ushering her out the door.

"So what would you like for a late lunch Temari?" Naruto asked as they descended the five flights of stairs that lead down to the street.

"Well, I seem to remember you saying once that you always eat at the Ramen stand at lunchtime, do you still do that?" Temari asked, she really didn't care where they ate as long as it was food.  
"I do." Naruto confirmed. "But you already had Ramen today."

Startled, Temari glanced up at him.  
"How do you know that"  
Did her breath smell?

Naruto chuckled. "Because that's the only thing left to eat in my cupboards other then pickles and crackers."

"Oh, I guess your right." Temari admitted feeling kind of silly for her reaction.

"I really don't mind though." She assured him.

They reached the street and Naruto steered her towards the market area.

"I don't care either way, whatever you want." He told her. "Food is food and I'm starving."

"Then Ramen it is." Temari stated firmly.

With another chuckle Naruto lead the way and they were soon slurping down noodles.

"So how has your day been?" Temari asked when she was finished her bowl while Naruto was on his third.

"Not bad, I could use a nap though." He winked at her to tell her he wasn't serious about the comment.

Temari still felt guilty having kept him up most of the night. She was really going to have to find a way to make up for all the trouble she had caused him.

"Ready to go?" Naruto's voice brought her back from her musings and she realized that he had finished his noodles.  
He was placing money on the counter to pay for the meal when...

"UNCLE NARUTO!" Split the air.

"Here comes trouble." The blonde chuckled as he turned and slid off his stool.

Temari also slid from her perch and was just in time to see two young children launch them selves at a crouching Naruto.

The blonde caught one in each arm then quickly stood and started to spin in a tight circle.  
The boy and girl squealed in glee at his antics as their legs swung out from the momentum of the rapid turning.

Once Naruto came to a stop with the two giggling madly in his arms, Temari was able to determine who they must belong too.  
With their black hair and eyes they had to belong to the Uchiha clan.

"Dooobeee." Came another childish squeal. The source was a small boy who was toddling towards them as well.  
Temari guessed he was about two years old and it appeared that he was trying his best to keep up with his older siblings.

The toddler was followed by a glowering Uchiha, Sasuke who was also escorting a chuckling, very pregnant black haired woman with dancing blue eyes.

Temari almost didn't recognize the woman it had been a number of years since she had seen her. Uta, a girl Sasuke had met in Sound and after escaping Orochimaru had with Naruto's help gone back to get her.

Naruto set the two older children down and bent to pick up the little one. However the older boy who appeared to be about seven and girl approximately five, didn't seem ready to let go of the big blonde so they both jumped onto his back and hung onto his neck and shoulders when he stood again with the toddler in his arms.  
All three children squealed as they were lifted into the air.

"What are you doing here Dobe?" Sasuke growled at Naruto once he had caught up with his children.

"Doooooooo-beeeeeeeeee." The toddler mimicked with a toothy grin.

Ignoring the child Naruto rolled his eyes at his old rival.

"Eating, what else ba..bird head."

All the youngsters giggled. Temari didn't catch the Uchiha's reaction, she was distracted watching the way the older kids were now clinging to Naruto's clothes in an effort to stay on his back.

But she didn't miss the correction Naruto had made in mid speech she was pretty sure what he would have said if the little ones weren't present.

"You're late!" Sasuke retorted. "Your usually done lunch by now."

Temari was puzzled she had no idea why it would matter when the blonde ate.  
'I am definitely missing something.' She mused as she noticed Uta trying to suppress a grin.

"You know me Sasuke, anytime's a good time to have Ramen." Naruto's chuckle was almost drowned out by three little voices.

"RAMEN!"

Temari started as the two clinging children suddenly dropped to the ground and ran over to their father.

"Can we have Ramen Daddy? Please, please!" Two voices begged in unison.

"Pees, pees." The toddler mimicked from Naruto's arms.

Temari saw both Naruto's and Uta's shoulders shake with silent laughter as Sasuke was being assaulted by three pairs of puppy eyes.

Still unsure exactly what was going on Temari stepped up to Naruto's side and gave him a questioning look.

"The 'R' word was mentioned." He explained with a grin. "It just happens to be their favorite food."

The sand nin still wasn't sure she understood until she heard Sasuke point out that lunch had already been had for the day.

"But it's Ramen Daddy, Please." The older boy begged.

"We'll share." The girl offered.

"No, you had some the other day." The Uchiha stated firmly.

"AWWW Daaaad." Again in unison.

"No. And that's final." The black eyes man then glared over his children's heads at Naruto.

Meanwhile Uta untangled herself from her harassed husband and approached Temari.

"Temari of Sand right?" She asked in her soft voice as she extended her hand in greeting.

"Yes, Uchiha, Uta isn't it." Temari replied as she shook the offered hand. "It has been some time since we have spoken."

Nodding the dark haired woman smiled. "That is true, I don't believe you have been in Konoha in quite some time."

"It has been at least a couple years." Temari agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sasuke's voice, which was a little louder then usual as he had to raise it in order to be heard over the begging voices of his children.

"This is all because of you, I should bar you from my house." He told Naruto.

"Ya, you probably should." Naruto agreed with a straight face as he walked over to the black haired man and handed the smallest Uchiha over.

"So when do you need me to baby sit?" He asked, one corner of his mouth twitching.

Sasuke sighed as he settled the toddler on his hip. "Saturday."

"Five?"

"Six."

"I'll be there." Naruto promised as he ruffled the little one's hair.

Uta smiled at Temari and went to rejoin her family.  
Naruto claimed her hand for a kiss before biding the Uchiha's goodbye and watched with a grin as Sasuke ushered his pouting children and chuckling wife past the Ramen stand and down the street.

Temari stood rooted to the spot, a little too puzzled to move. The lack of a greeting from the brooding Sasuke didn't bother or surprise her but the rest of the goings on left her completely baffled.

"Ready to go Temari?" Naruto asked offering his arm.

"What just happened here?" She asked, sliding her arm through his before she thought better of it.

"Well the long and the short of it is that I introduced the kids to Ramen, which they have decided they love. But Sasuke really doesn't like it all that much." Naruto grinned. "It's sort of a standing joke between us that sometimes the kids act more like me then they do him."

Temari frowned, that clarified absolutely nothing.  
"I'm not sure that I understand." She confessed.

"Well I guess it is a little hard to figure out, basically it's just the way the kids and I like to bug Sasuke." Naruto winked at her before leading her towards the shopping district.

Temari mentally shook her head, it still didn't make a lot of sense but then she had never had a friend that was close enough to develop inside jokes with.

'I wonder what it would be like.'

To have someone other then her brothers to hang out with on a regular basis, another person to share her dreams and hopes with. It was a strange concept.

"Naruto-sensei." A young voice interrupted her train of thought.

Three children approached. Temari guessed them to be around twelve, maybe thirteen as they already sported the leaf headbands of their village.

Naruto greeted them all warmly.

"Look Sensei," The lone girl pointed to her headband. "We all graduated today."

Temari could see the excitement on all three faces as they waited for Naruto's response.

"Yes, I was at the exams today, you all did very well." Naruto praised.

The youngsters beamed as Temari tried to remember if Naruto had ever mentioned to her that he was a teacher.

"Temari." Naruto's deep voice caught her attention.  
"I would like you to meet three members of this years graduating class. Taruno, Hiki." He indicated the boy on the left with hunter green hair and gold colored eyes. " Taruno, Meeka." The girl sported a lighter color of green in her hair then her family member as well as emerald eyes. "And Hasita, Oshi." The second boy had white and black streaked hair and purple eyes.  
Each of the youngsters bowed politely as their names were spoken.

"And this is Temari-san of the Sand." Naruto informed his underlings.

Meeka's eyes grew round as Temari inclined her head in greeting.

"Are you the sister of the Kazkage?" The girl blurted.

The Sand kunoichi nodded, a little curious as to the girl's reaction.

The female genin clapped her hands together and sighed dramatically. "He's so cute."

The boy Hiki elbowed her in the side causing her to yelp in surprise while Naruto burst out laughing.

Temari wasn't quite sure what the now grumbling girl had been talking about. She looked to the chuckling Naruto for an explanation.

"She means Gaara." He supplied with a wink.

Temari was floored!  
This little girl thought Gaara was cute!

If she thought about it sure, he had matured very well and if it wasn't for the black lining his eyes she supposed he would be quite striking.  
Not that she had ever stopped to consider how her brothers ranked in the looks department.  
Gaara was to anti- social to give it much thought while Kankuro hadn't been seen without his face paints in so many years she wasn't sure she remembered what he looked like without them.

Finally she decided to put those thoughts aside for a later time as Naruto steered her around the three new graduates.

"I'll be at the training grounds at six sharp, If you want help be on time." He told them as they passed.

"Yes Sensei!" Three voices chimed in unison.

It wasn't until then that Temari realized that she had missed an entire conversation.

"I didn't know you were a teacher." She commented to Naruto in an effort to cover up her laps.

"I'm not, but there are some genin and students who occasionally have asked for some help." He replied.

"That's very nice of you." She murmured.

"Depends on who you talk too." He stated darkly.

She knew what that meant.  
Just like Gaara, Naruto was a demon vessel. And no matter what he did, there would always be those people who would not accept him.

"You don't need to worry about Meeka." Naruto told her, his voice back to its usual light tone.  
Temari realized he was changing the subject and didn't object.

"That girl has a new crush every week." He reassuringly patted her hand that rested on his forearm.

Temari had to admit she was relived.  
She had no idea if the girl would be brave enough to voice her opinion to Gaara's face, but better safe then sorry.  
There was just no telling how her cold sibling would react to something like that, to her knowledge no one had ever told him anything like that in his life.

It was with a hint of sadness that she realized how closed off her whole family was. Kankuro was probably the only one who actually went out the occasional evenings on purpose.

Naruto's now cheerful voice cut into her speculation of her families short comings.

"To date I believe Meeka has declared Kiba to be the most masculine man she has ever laid eyes on and Kakashi the most handsome."

Temari's eyebrows went up. "I thought your former teacher always wore a mask."

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "He does."

She found herself laughing now she had an idea of how the girls mind worked.  
An overly active imagination at it's best.

"Now where was I?" Naruto mused. "O right. Kankuro has been pegged as the one with the most potential."

Temari laughed harder, her Hentai brother?

"And, she asked Sasuke to marry her." Naruto finished with a chuckle. "And those are just the ones that I know about."

Temari giggled behind her hand. She would have loved to see what the Uchiha's reaction had been.

"So what about you Naruto?" She asked nudging him with her elbow. "Are you saying she hasn't crushed on you yet?" She teased, batting her lashes up at him.

"Actually she proposed to me after Sasuke turned her down."

"Oh really?" She drew the question out teasingly.

"According to her it would be an advantageous match for her as I'm the next in line to be Hokage."

Temari had to admit she was a little stunned.  
All that going around in the head of a twelve year old it was amazing?

"So what did you tell her?" She was very curious to know how he had handled the situation.

"I told her that I would rather be her teacher and help her become a strong ninja so that she didn't have to worry about finding a husband until she was ready for one."

The kunoichi had to admit it was a good way to answer without hurting the girl's feelings. But was curious as to why he had chosen it.  
As if reading her mind Naruto explained.

"Meeka saw her mother murdered by a robber, her father had died of an illness not long before. She came to live with an aunt and uncle a little over a year and a half ago."

He sighed. "Despite the fact that she passed three years of training at the academy in only a little over a year she still thinks she needs a man to protect her." He finished soberly.

"And you don't think she does?" Temari had no idea where that question had come from.

"Do you?" Naruto asked in return.

Before she could even begin to think of a reply he steered her into a store and the chance was lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty to say at the moment, sooooooo I don't own anything.

Again with the exception of two original characters Shani and Hashin.

Reaper: Just you wait, I might surprise you. (I love twists!)

causeiambetta: You reviewed like every chapter! Your my HERO!

Feral Smile: YOU CAN BREATH NOW!

YEs I know chapter 8 & 9 probably should have been one but at the time it seemed like a good place to stop.

And thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story, your encouragement helps me get the next chapter out quicker.

Chapter nine.

It was two hours into the shopping spree and Temari was certain that her cheeks would be permanently stained red.  
Naruto was in the lingerie shop with her!

Sure he was by the door having a friendly conversation with the teller but still.  
This was a women's store for crying out loud!  
Making her selections as quickly as possible she took them up to the counter.  
Temari avoided eye contact with Naruto as the woman he had been talking to rang up the items.

Then came the most embarrassing moment of Temari's life.  
Naruto paid for the purchases, took the package and added it to the other bags of clothing he was carrying, then placing his free hand on the small of her back he ushered her towards the door as he said goodbye to the clerk.

'He just bought my underwear!'

'He bought your other clothes too, need I remind you that at the moment you don't have any money.'

'That's not the point!'

'Your right, the point is, you've never had a man buy you anything before and now that one has your not sure how to react.'

'But underwear! Its embarrassing people probably think we're a couple.'

'Hate to break it to you but the boy has bought you undergarments before, ones he picked out himself. And besides, who cares what people think anyway.'

'I do!'

'You can be such a prude sometimes you know.'

"Are you all right Temari?" Naruto asked.

She glanced up to see him giving her a funny look.  
"Fine." She growled at him.

"Are you sure? You look a little miffed." He commented

Temari discovered right then and there as her blood pressure went through the roof that she didn't currently have the level of control over her emotions that she normally did.

"Why did you have to go in there with me?" She asked in exasperation after taking a couple calming breaths. "That woman probably though we were a couple!"

Now why did she have to go and voice her thoughts?

Naruto stopped walking. "You mean Jenean? Nah, she knows I go in there all the time."

Temari moved in front of him so she could look him in the eye as well as stop him from moving forward again.

"You go in there all the time?"

He nodded.

"What are you, some kind of cross dresser?" She wasn't sure why Naruto's answering chuckle was pissing her off.

"No I'm not." His brilliant blue eyes were sparkling with laughter even though he kept a straight face. "Actually I've gone in with Sakura a couple times as well as Uta and Hinata when I'm helping baby sit." He informed her as a chuckle escaped.

"And every once in a while one of the guys will ask me to pick something up for them. Sasuke especially wouldn't be caught dead in that store."

Temari stared at him, was he serious?

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope." He chuckled again and she felt her temperature rising again as well, and it was definitely from agitation.

"You're saying that you go with your friend's wife as well other female friends while they shop in a lingerie store!"

Another chuckle. "Yep."

"Why the hell would you do that?" She asked in a strange mix of shock and exasperation.

"Like I said, I help baby sit although sometimes they want a guys opinion."

Temari looked him up and down before narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Are you gay?" If he was it would certainly explain why she was so comfortable around him.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Hell NO!" He practically shouted before returning her glare.

"You know, you look really pissed for a woman who claims nothings wrong." He growled stepping closer to her, effectively changing the subject.

Temari refused to give an inch, even though their noses were nearly touching.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "And I'm NOT pissed."

A soft chuckle interrupted them.

"My, this sure looks interesting." Came a gentle voice.

Temari and Naruto both turned to see the white-eyed Hinata smiling at them.

The sand kunoichi felt her cheeks flame as she realized how it must look being caught in such a petty argument. She really needed to figure out why she was reacting to strongly to such a minor thing.

"Hinata-Chan." Naruto greeted the newcomer warmly.

"Sorry." Temari apologized, bringing his attention back to her. "I'm afraid I'm a little off kilter lately."

Naruto's trademark grin returned full force.

"No problem." He assured her before turning his attention back to the Hyuga woman, who Temari belatedly realized had a small child resting easily on one hip and another older one by the hand.

Since when did the Hyuga heir have children she wondered.

Naruto crouched down and held out his arms. The little girl in her buttercup yellow dress squealed as she let go of her mother's hand and flung herself at the blonde.

"Fly! fly!" The little one demanded.

Standing upright Naruto complied by tossing the girl into the air then easily caught her again when she came back down.  
The little sprite giggled wildly as her black pigtails whipped about her face.

Hinata sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that Naruto." She admonished gently.

Naruto just continued to grin. "But she likes it."

"Again! Again!" The child demanded, and so she was launched into the air a second time.

Temari could understand why Hinata disapproved it was heart stopping to see such a small body plummeting down towards the ground.  
She saw Hinata shake her head as she approached the woman before the Hyuga turned her pale eyes towards her.

"It is good to see you again Temari-san, it has been quite some time since your last visit to Konoha. We have missed you the last couple times your brothers have been here."

"It has been a number of years." Temari agreed for the second time that day. "But obligations you know."

Hinata nodded her understanding.

"I'm afraid I am a little further behind currant events then I thought I was Hinata-sama, I didn't know you had children."

Hinata smiled warmly. "Yes these are my precious babies. The imp busy wrapping Naruto around her little finger is Shani and this little fellow." She indicated the baby on her hip. "Is Hashin, he's only ten months old."

Temari leaned down for a closer look at the boy.  
Hashin smiled at her around the hand he had stuffed in his mouth.

The sand kunoichi barely noticed, she was staring into the strangest pair of eyes she had ever seen. The pupils were white while the rest of the eye was a weird kind of reflective black.

"He didn't inherit the Hyuga eyes, I'm surprised." Temari commented as she straightened.

Hinata chuckled. "There is a possibility that he has the ability only time will tell, his eyes are actually a combination of mine and Shino's." She informed Temari. "Shani's are the same."

'I had forgotten that she married the bug user.' Temari thought. 'Boy have I been out of the loop.'

"I see you've been shopping." Hinata commented nodding towards the packages Naruto had left on the ground when he picked up Shani.

"Yes, Naruto's been helping me." Temari folded her arms and glared at the tall blonde who was to busy playing with the little ebony haired girl to notice.

"He even followed me into the lingerie shop!"

Hinata laughed. "Yes he would, nothing fazes that man. He's followed me into almost every shop in town when he's helping me with the kids."

"It was very embarrassing." Temari grumbled.

"I assume you mean for you?" The Hyuga asked kindly.

Temari nodded, she was sure her cheeks were turning pink again.  
Hinata moved closer and patted her on the shoulder.

"Naruto almost never gets embarrassed he just walks into anything without blinking. Next time something like this comes up you just need to tell him to wait out side. He'll understand." She counseled in her gently voice.

Temari smiled weakly, maybe she had over reacted a little too much.

"Mommy, can we go with Uncle Naruto to get groceries?" Shani asked, suddenly appearing beside the two women.

"We were heading there anyway dear so I don't see why not." Hinata answered her daughter.

Shani clapped her hands as she bounced up and down on her toes in excitement and Temari was convinced she had never seen anything as cute as that little girl.

Naruto walked up behind the girl smiling. "Sounds fun." He stated.

Little Hashin lifted his chubby arms towards the blonde man. "Too...Too."

Temari mentally shook her head as Hinata relinquished her son to Naruto. What was the man some kind of kid magnet?  
She watched in amazement as he once again crouched down, this time so Hinata could set Shani on his shoulders. The little girl grabbed onto his ears for balance having obviously ridden like that before.

Naruto then scooped up all of Temari's shopping bags with his left hand while balancing Hashin on his right hip he then straightened and headed down the street.

Hinata caught her staring and chuckled. "He's something else isn't he?"

Temari could only node as she had been struck dumb by the sight Naruto made as he strolled down the street with his load while Shani could be heard telling him about a new dress she had gotten.  
She couldn't put her finger on it but it had struck a cord inside her that she hadn't known was there and didn't know what it meant, so she decided to shrug it off for now as she and Hinata started after Naruto and his load.

It was definitely the most entertaining shopping trip that Temari had ever been on.  
Once inside the small grocery store Naruto had found a cart and set both children in it along with the bags of clothes then proceeded to roar around the store making the weirdest noises for sound effects for the carts every stop or turn.

Temari and Hinata only caught glimpses of the threesome rushing in between isles.  
They never lost track of them however for the children seemed to be constantly laughing and shrieking with glee.

At one point Hinata commented dryly "The only good thing about all the noise they make is that after shopping with Naruto the two of them are completely worn out by the time we get home."

The two women had a good conversation while shopping at a much slower pace.  
Temari told Hinata the short version of why she was staying with Naruto.  
While Hinata filled her in on the many goings on of Konoha since her last visit, which turned out to be a lot.  
Obviously Gaara and Kankuro hadn't bothered to tell her a lot of things after their visits.

The sand-nin had to say she had never enjoyed a visit with anyone as much as she did with Hinata.  
The once overly shy Hyuga was friendly and out going and extended an invitation for Temari to come visit her home when ever she liked while in Konoha.

When all was said and done Temari and Naruto walked Hinata and her children home to the Aburame compound.  
Then on the way back to Naruto's apartment Temari Apologized again to snapping at him earlier.  
He waved her off saying it was already forgotten.

Secretly the blonde man was glad to see the woman's temper surface, even if it was directed at him, to him it meant that she was on the way to getting back to her old self.

The Hammock swayed as Naruto settled down on it for the night.  
He was exhausted but had a feeling sleep wouldn't come easily.  
The reason of course was because he had a flaxen haired beauty sleeping in his house, in his bed.  
And he was sleeping on his balcony.

It didn't help that after six years of silence Kyuubi had decided to start talking again, despite Naruto's best efforts to shut him up.

And the kitsune seemed to really like Temari for some reason and was not keeping that fact to him self.

The blonde man had to admit the whole situation was very ironic, any other time they had been around each other he could have made a pass at the woman he hadn't been interested and now that he was interested he couldn't.

Yup, he was interested all right. Hell she liked his cooking, even if she had fallen sleep at the table part way through dinner.

'That has got to be the dumbest excuse I have ever heard you use!'

Naruto sighed, the fox was back.

'Go away Kyuubi, I'm not talking to you remember.'

'Tuff Kit, I'm talking to you so just listen.' The demon snapped. 'You want that female, you always have whether you admit it or not.'

'I'm going to lock you up completely again if you don't shut the hell up!'

'Not before I've had my say your not! You want a female, Hell you NEED a female, so go claim her already!'

Naruto did his best not to dwell on the images the demons words invoked in his head.  
'This is none of your business Kyuubi.'

The fox snorted. 'It's still about that girl isn't it?'

'Don't go there.'

'Look Kit, I know part of it's my fault. I should have never encouraged you, but give me a break. Human females are in an entirely different group then vixens.'

'Nice excuse Furball.'

'Hey! I told you before, just because I'm a couple thousand years old doesn't mean I know everything!'

'Ya no shit!'

'I don't know how many times you expect me to apologize to you, I messed up so get over it already! I did try to change your mind before all the shit hit the fan.'

'What ever.'

The Kyuubi growled in frustration. 'Look, the past is the past, so leave it there.'

'That's enough Furball!'

'Whether you want to or not, you need to hear this!' The fox yelled back. 'I don't give a damn what that bitch said OR did, as far as I'm concerned she is rotting in hell some were so for crying out loud get on with your life!'

'K-Y-U-U-B-I!' Naruto snapped.

He couldn't handle the Kitsune's voice or words any longer.  
So for the first time he used a combination of spells he had learned from Jiraiya years before.

He bound the nine tailed fox and shoved him as far back into the dark recesses of his mind as was possible.  
Thus making it impossible for the demon to communicate with him unless the new seal was released.

It wasn't until he was finished with the Jutsu that Naruto realized that he was breathing hard and had started to sweat.  
Then it was like he had woke up from a night mare. Images flashed through his mind, invoked no doubt by Kyuubi's words.

It was like a photo parade of a time and place that he wanted to forget.  
Of a reality that he refused to acknowledge.  
Forcefully shoving the memories away he tried to focus on something, anything else.

An image of Temari entered his minds eye, of her getting angry at him earlier that day. Her silver eyes flashing as she glared at him.  
What a glorious sight.

Naruto felt his body slowly start to relax onto the hammock.  
The woman was dynamite.  
He had wanted to kiss her then, to wrap her thick braid around his hand and drag her body against his.

Sighing he shook off the image before it got him into trouble.  
Sure he wanted her. That he would admit.  
But he would not act on it.  
Not only because of how he had found her but because of who he was.

His fate had been sealed along with the ninetails inside of his body.  
He was destined to spend his life alone.  
In a cold dark world that was for him alone to inhabit and endure.

Sure he could put on an outward face of happiness. He could fill his days helping others, his students, his two best friends with their children.  
But at the end of the day he would still be alone, and it would always be that way.

Naruto sighed again this time it was a depressing sound.  
Closing his eyes he willed himself to fall asleep.

He may hate his life but when the sun came up he had responsibilities to deal with.  
And he would and no one would ever know.

Some time during the night Naruto was woke from a fitful sleep by a whimper coming from his bedroom.  
He lay still for a couple minuets listening as silence fell once again, he didn't want to act without sufficient cause.  
When no further sounds came from inside the building he once again closed his eyes.

He had nearly nodded off again when a soft cry sounded, louder then the first one had been.  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now until he was sure that everything was alright Naruto slide quietly out of the hammock then padded silently through the apartment to the bedroom.

Temari had left the door open and he could see her small form lying in the center of the bed.  
Her long flaxen hair lay unbound across his pillows.  
Moonlight filtered through the window, giving the sleeping woman an unearthly glow.

If it wasn't for the knit brow and the occasional jerk of her hands or head she would have been the picture of serenity.

Moving to the side of the bed he watched her intently, trying to decide if he should wake her or not.  
Although she didn't appear to be having an all out nightmare, her dream did not seem to be a pleasant one.

"Temari." He whispered, still not sure if he should be disturbing her.

The Kunoichi's head turned slightly towards him. "Naruto?"

"Yes."

Her hand reached out towards him and he grasped it gently and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"There you are." She whispered.

It was hard to tell with the shadows but Naruto thought she smiled at him.  
Then to his surprise she pulled him down, face first onto the bed.

Finding himself in a very uncomfortable position, being only half on the bed he twisted his body so he could bring his legs onto the mattress thus he ended up lying beside her.

Naruto had barely straightened when Temari rolled and snuggled up to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and burrowing her face into his neck.

He froze, her body was pressed so close to his that he felt her take a deep slow breath.

"Mmmm...much better." She breathed against his skin.

His body had automatically tensed as soon as she touched him, and her words didn't help the tension level at all.  
Then he started to doubt that she was even awake and knew what she was doing.  
Waiting with bated breath, the blonde man held perfectly still, bracing himself for the moment that she became completely alert and pulled away from him and demanded to know what he was doing on the bed with her.

That moment never came however, in fact the kunoichi snuggled closer, draping one leg over his and shifting so that their bodies touched from shoulder to toe.  
After a few moments her slow even breathing told him she was in fact asleep, at least she was now.

Naruto debated whether he should try to slip out of her embrace and run the risk of waking her again or wait until she moved away from him her self.

Finally he decided not to disturb her and thus run the risk of a confrontation.  
After all she was still under the covers while he was on top, it really wasn't any different then how they had slept on the way home to Konoha.  
He would go back to his hammock as soon as she moved off of him.

Stifling a yawn the logical part of his brain hoped that would be soon, he was beat and he really needed to get some more sleep.

But another part of him, a small voice that actually sounded suspiciously like the Kyuubi told him to pull her closer and enjoy the scent and feel of her.  
Her hair smelled of his shampoo and he found that he liked it.

His eyes slowly drifted closed, he just needed to rest them for a moment...

Temari woke very slowly, she could feel the sun on her face but she wasn't ready to open her eyes just yet.  
She was far too comfortable.  
Her other senses also started to become more alert, that's when she realized that the blankets seemed a little heavy.

Her lashes lifted and she found herself faced with a mass of sunshine yellow hair.  
A smile touched her lips when she realized it was Naruto's head resting on her chest while the rest of his body covered most of hers.

He was still sound asleep.

Still half asleep herself she didn't think twice when her hands lifted to smooth his unruly locks away from his face.

'His hair feels like silk.' She wasn't sure how she expected it to feel, but she liked the texture and sunk her fingers deeper to gently massage his scalp.

Naruto made a soft humming noise and shifted his head, moving into her touch.

Smiling again she continued to rub her fingers in tiny circles when a thought came to her.

'I thought he was going to sleep out on the balcony, I wonder what he's doing in here'  
She was still too relaxed to be alarmed with the situation.

She felt one of his hands move and as it came to rest on her hip she could feel the heat of his palm, even through the covers.  
It was then that it truly clicked that he was almost completely on top of her.  
And to her complete surprise the realization didn't frighten her.

"I wonder why this isn't bothering me?' She mused. 'Perhaps it's because I've slept this close to him before. Granted it was in a slightly less intimate position but still...'

Her lack of reaction to their close proximity was actually starting to bother her more then the actual proximity.  
She was still trying to decide if she should be reacting differently when Naruto yawned and stretched his back.

The movement caused him to move more onto his stomach, thus covering more of Temari with his body.  
His head rolled so his chin now rested on her breastbone, it didn't look to be a very comfortable position for his neck but his eyes remained closed and he mumbled something under his breath.

'I think I really should be doing something about now.' She told herself.

But she was too comfortable to move, and she had to admit that she felt safe lying like this.  
Her hands slid from his hair and skimmed the sides of his face until her fingers came to rest against either side of his jaw.  
She watched his eyelashes flicker but remained closed.

Temari found herself chuckling to think all this time she thought that Naruto was a morning person.

"Mm.. trying to sleep here." He mumbled, the pout on his face was priceless. Causing the kunoichi to giggle.

Brilliant blue eyes flashed as Naruto finally decided to open them. She smiled.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Mornin."

"Sleep well?"

"Very." A slight smile curled the corners of his mouth. "You?"

"Like a baby." She assured him.

Both fell silent simply basking in the early morning sun that streamed through the window and enjoying the quiet moment between them.

Temari stretched slightly and Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"I'm probably crushing you." He mumbled as he slowly moved onto his hand and knees.

"Not at all, I was quite comfortable." She assured him, running her fingers along his jaw as he moved away from her before letting her hands come to rest on her stomach.

He smiled down at her and Temari's still sluggish mind absently wondered if he was close enough to kiss her, and if she should ask him to.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE Runs away laughing 

Merry Christmas every one I hope you liked the cliffy! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned these guys, of course I wish more that Kakashi was a Real person and lived next door. But Hey that's how life works. Neither one Is true so just enjoy my stealing of another person's genius.

Sorry about the merry chrastmas thing, I found the last chapter hiding in one of my old files from when I first posted it on AFF and I forgot to double check everything.

Thank you all again for your reviews, I LOVED ALL OF THEM!  
I'm afraid i don't have time to answer stuff today but I will say this one thing.

You will see Sakura eventually, it's just taking longer then I expected.

Chapter 10

He smiled down at her and Temari's still sluggish mind absently wondered if he was close enough to kiss her, and if she should ask him too.

"What time do you have to be at the training grounds?" She asked instead, her voice remained soft.

Her eyes strayed down his mostly bare body as the words left her mouth, admiring all the hard muscle that covered his chest, arms and legs.

Even though they were no longer touching she felt like she was still surrounded by his body, with his hands on either side of her and one knee resting between her legs.

'I wonder what his skin feels like.'

Naruto's voice drug her back from her inspection.

"I don't have to be there until six." He was giving her a lopsided grin as if he knew what she was thinking as she stared at him.

"So that gives me….."

Her eyes followed his to the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table.  
The digital numbers read 5:45.

"Fifteen…" His eyes went wide. "SHIT!"

He abruptly rolled away from her and ended up falling off the bed.

Temari sat up, completely forgetting about the intimate moment that had been interrupted as she moved to peer over the edge of the mattress were Naruto's head suddenly popped back up and he scrambled to his feet.

'Sorry babe." He said as he leaned down and brushed a quick kiss across her cheek before dashing to his closet to grab clothes he then slid across the hall and disappeared into the bathroom.

Temari found herself frozen in place; one hand came up to gently touch the spot where his lips had landed.

'Did Naruto just kiss me?' She was too stunned to answer herself.

The thought that she had almost asked him to kiss her on the lips didn't have time to surface because she was distracted by a startled yelp coming from the bathroom. The sound made the girl grin as she realized that Naruto must have stepped into a cold shower.

Grabbing a second pillow from beside her own she propped it behind her so she could sit up and watch the show, she decided that it would probable be very interesting.

Glancing at the clock it now read 5:47.

At 5:51 the bathroom door banged open and Naruto emerged, half way through pulling on his black t-shirt which, once in place clung to every plain of his still damp body.  
His hair was also still dripping wet.

Temari did her best to keep a straight face as he rushed out of sight into the living room.  
She could hear him running around the apartment, muttering to himself.  
It seemed like only a moment had passed when he reappeared inside the bedroom to grab a weapons pouch that lay on the dresser.

"I'm turning into Kakashi." He muttered mostly to himself as he headed back out the door.

5:55

His head instantly popped back around the corner.

"I'll see you for lunch okay."

Temari managed a smile and a half wave of her hand before he disappeared again.  
She heard the door slam and looked at the clock.

5:56.

Silence reined for about two minuets before Temari burst out laughing and flopped back onto her pillows.  
She couldn't remember ever seeing anyone get out of bed and ready to go that fast in her life.  
Not that she had seen a lot of people get out of bed.  
Her personal contact with others was mostly limited to her brothers.

On her missions or during her duties in Suna she focused on getting her work done as quickly and efficiently as possible, the people she was helping were in some ways barely background noise.

She continued to chuckle as she replayed the mornings events through her mind.  
She suddenly sobered as she recalled her own actions, or rather lack there of.

Frowning she stared up at the ceiling.  
Last night she had gone to bed alone, she didn't recall waking up at all during the night and then this morning she had opened her eyes to find a man sleeping on top of her.

So why wasn't she upset?

Hell! She would have brought the roof down on any one's head who had even tried to cozy up to her in the past.  
In fact she had been known to break a couple wrists and arms that were attached to wandering hands.

But that was before…… before THAT had happened.  
Now she should be even more wary, so why wasn't she?

Naruto had kissed her for crying out loud!  
On the cheek granted, but what about earlier?  
She may not have a hell of a lot of experience in that area, okay no experience.  
But she was pretty sure the two of them had almost kissed for real.

She should have freaked!  
Pushed him away! SOMETHING!

But no, she had wondered what his skin felt like.  
And know she was just lying there, staring into space with butterflies in her stomach just thinking about the whole thing.

With a groan she rolled onto her front, taking the blanket and sheets with her as she buried her face in the pillows.

She was messed up, to messed up at the moment to make any sense of her own actions or lack there of.

The soft feather pillows muffled her sigh as she gave up trying to pick apart the mornings events.

Hopefully Gaara and Kankuro would arrive soon to retrieve her, and then maybe once she was home she could start getting back to normal.

Naruto was half way down the street before it occurred to him to simply teleport to the training grounds.  
He shook his head at himself as his hands made the correct signs.  
With a puff of smoke he appeared in the middle of his favorite training field.

"Your LATE sensei."

Naruto spun around at the sound of a child's voice to find Taruno, Meeka standing with her arms crossed over her chest and one small sandaled foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

"I'm not that late." He informed her with a chuckle when a quick glance around the area revealed that she was the only one present.

"You are two minuets and twenty…six seconds late." The twelve year old declared after consulting her wrist watch.

Naruto walked up to her and patted her on the head, mostly because he knew she hated it.

"I didn't mean to be late, sorry for making you wait for me."

He suspected that the girl was more worried then angry.  
Even though she tried not to let it show, he had noticed a long time ago that she was very insecure and had an understandable fear of loosing the people she cared about.  
The blonde man hoped that with time she would get over that fear.

"So where are your co-harts?" He asked changing the subject.

The green haired girl shrugged her petite shoulders. "Oshi's parents wouldn't let him out this early and Hiki was still sleeping when I left."

"You didn't wake him up?" Naruto raised a brow in query.

"I'm not my cousin's keeper." Meeka huffed, her jaw set mutinously.

Naruto suppressed a chuckle.

'I wonder if I looked like that when I had someone asking me questions that I didn't like.' He wondered for a moment, because it wasn't the first time that the girl had reminded him of him self and he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last.

"All right then, are you warmed up?"

The girl practically started to bounce.  
"Yes sensei."

"Then let's see if you've been improving." With that said he stepped back several paces and fell into a fighting stance.

Meeka clapped her hands in glee at the prospect of showing off her talents.  
The girl barely set herself before rushing at him, a fist aimed for his head.

Sidestepping he grasped her arm and used her momentum to flip her into the air.

Her recovery was quite impressive, twisting her body around she managed to land on her feet, even though she skidded a little over a meter before coming to a complete halt.

She glared at him through her bangs, emerald eyes flashing.

"You're in to much of a hurry." He pointed out as he mirrored her stance from earlier and folded his arms across his chest.  
He gave her a meaningful look before turning his back on her looking around the training field like he didn't have a care in the world.

Naruto knew the action would make the young cadet mad, it always did.  
He heard her growl under her breath before she attacked again.

The next half hour proved that the girl was indeed improving, but she was very impatient.

'She so reminds me of me.' He mused hiding a smile.

They were interrupted by Hiki who finally arrived and yelled at his cousin for leaving without him.  
That of course started an all out fight between the two; they were far too alike for either one of them to back down.

Naruto finally broke them up and set them to work.  
Other youngsters continued to show up, so by the time Kakashi made him appearance at just after seven the blonde was directing nine pupils.

"Multi tasking again are you." The silver haired jounin commented casually to his former student as he came to stand at the younger mans side and took a moment to look over the talents of the newest generation of Konoha ninja.

"More like refereeing." Naruto replied a wry smile touching his lips.

"Sounds familiar." Kakashi remarked his visible eye crinkling. "It's an interesting group you have here."

"A little this, little that, so I hear you've been asked to be a teacher again." The younger man stated.

"I have."

"And?"

"Turned it down." Kakashi stated simply.

Naruto gave him a strange look.

"Why? You're a really good sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "A sensei who failed every single team sent to him before you, Sakura and Sasuke came along."

"That's because we're amazing." Naruto informed him with a cheeky grin, which earned him a light thump on the head.

"Seriously though, why not?"

"I have other things I'm working on. Besides after having an Uchiha genius, the Hokage's apprentice as well as the future Hokage as students, I'm afraid any new ones would be a disappointment."

Naruto chuckled at Kakashi's bland reply.

"How about when Sasuke's boy graduates? Who would be better then you to teach him how to use the Sharingan."

Kakashi sighed. "Ask me again in three years or so."

"So are we going to stand around all day of are we going to spar?" The copy-nin asked.

"I don't see any brawls I need to break up, so let's go."

Naruto shrugged out of his vest as he turned to move farther away from the children.  
His shirt was stripped off as well, Naruto preferred to have the least restriction possible when he worked out.

Kakashi trailed after him until they were both a safe distance away from where the other occupants of the training grounds were working.

The two jounin finally turned to face each other, their stances more that of two friends having a conversation the two opponents squaring off.

Kakashi had his hands stuffed into his pockets while Naruto's rested casually on his hips.

They stood silently taking each others measure.  
Then as if on cue they both vanished from sight.

The sound of metal striking metal echoed off the trees as the two reappeared.

Naruto wielded a single Kunai in his right hand that Kakashi currently had captured by scissoring it between two of his own.

Naruto's left fist struck at Kakashi's stomach but the copy-nin saw it coming and forced their locked hands down one brought one knee up. Effectively blocking the punch.

Using the momentum the Kitsune vessel brought his left leg up in a round house kick aimed for the silver haired man's head.

The kick was blocked as well but Kakashi was forces to release the hold he had on the blonde's kunai.

The two pushed away from each other, Naruto grinning like a chesher cat.  
He had finally had a good nights rest and he felt good.

For the next hour the two jounin clashed in a no holds barred session.

Although they mainly used Tai-jutsu, there was no shortage of Gen-Jutsu and weapons usage.  
Kakashi even resorted to using several tag bombs at one point to flush his former student out of hiding.

Naruto was in his element, fighting was the one thing he did really well and he could forget about everything else and just loose himself in the anticipation of the moment.

It was his stomach growling hungrily that pulled him out of his single minded fighting mode. Until then he hadn't realized that he had missed breakfast.  
Ducking a shuriken he mentally shrugged.

'O well, I'll just have to eat more at noon.'

Having an empty stomach in no way hampered his fighting ability.

'I need to pick up Temari for lunch, I wonder if she'll want to go out? I should have asked she might want to stay in.'

'Stay in! Stay in! Stay in!'

'Why?'

'Then you can finish what you started this morning!'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Come on, you were so putting the moves on her!'

'I was not!'

'Oh REALY……. What would you call snuggling on top of her?'

'I was sleeping!'

How about when you kissed her? I know you were awake then.'

Kakashi went low trying to kick his feet out from under him.  
Naruto did several back flips to distance him self and landed in a crouch.

'I kissed her? When?'

'ARGH! Moron!'

Trying to remember when he had done this so called kissing, he played the early mornings events over in his mind.

Images flashed, and he suddenly froze.

'NO WAY!'

He never saw the blow coming, Kakashi's fist connected with his face. The force sent him flying backwards to skid across the ground on his back.

It barely registered in his stunned brain that he was now sprawled on his back, staring blankly into space.

He had! He had kissed Temari!  
Hell! he woke up on top of her for crying out loud!  
Granted he had barely been coherent at the time, she must have been half asleep herself he decided other wise he was sure that he would have been sporting some very big lumps and bruises on his person.

Groaning he mentally hit himself in the head.

'O God, I treated her like it was the morning after or something.'

'Well, now that you've had the morning after thing, you need to back track and do the night before the morning after.'

Before he could slap himself for real a gloved hand waved in front of his face, jerking him away from his thoughts.

Looking over he saw Kakashi crouched down beside him with a questioning look in his one eye.

"I didn't hit you that hard." The older man commented.

"You didn't?" Naruto pushed up onto his elbows and looked around trying to remember exactly how he had ended up on the ground.

Kakashi gave him a hand up.

"You feeling alright kid?" He asked as Naruto regained his feet.

After rolling his neck and shoulders Naruto nodded.  
"Must have gotten distracted." He mumbled as he brushed dirt off of his body.

'O man, I better apologize to Temari. She's probably upset with me."

He shook his head at him self for doing something so stupid. Completely oblivious to the fact that his former Sensei was still watching him closely.

'Maybe she'll be mad. Mad would be nice, I can handle mad.'

"Looks like your students are rioting." Kakashi commented, once again dragging the blonde away from his thoughts.

Following the copy-nins line of sight he saw all of the youngsters bunched together and shouting.

Sighing heavily he teleported across the training field to where the group was gathered.  
Pushing his way into the circle he rolled his eyes when he saw Meeka straddling an older boy and was beating the tar out of him.  
The group grew quiet as he walked up to the combatants and drug the furious girl off of her victim.  
The boy instantly scrambled to his feet, nursing his jaw.

Naruto had to keep a firm hold on the back of Meeka's jacket to prevent her from attacking the boy again.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" He asked sternly looking around the circle. All eyes were down studying the ground.

"Meeka?"

The girl folded her arms and glared at the boy across from her who was sporting a bloody nose and lip as well as more then a few bruises.

"He said I'm not allowed to be a ninja." She finally growled. "Just because my parents weren't." Meeka lunged at the boy again but Naruto held her back.

Then he turned his hard gaze on the boy.

"Toya." The boy blanched and shifted uncomfortable. "Is this true?"

"I was just kidding." Toya mumbled as he shifted his feet nervously.

"That is NOT something you kid about." Naruto informed him. "I'm disappointed in you Toya."

The genin's head jerked up, his eyes wide. "I..I'm sorry sensei."

"You don't apologize to me, to Meeka." Naruto told him before turning his attention to the other children.

"Training is over for the day. Some of you are due back at the academy in a few hours, you had best get ready."

As the others slowly started to head back towards the village Meeka pulled out of his grip and dashed farther into the training forest.

With a sigh the jounin turned to follow, leaving the boy Toya where he stood.  
He saw Kakashi give him a two fingered salute before the silver haired man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto had no problems following the girl through the forest; he took his time wanting to give her a few moments alone before he got to her.  
He finally found her sitting under a tree with her knees drawn up to her chin sniffling.

He didn't say a word; he just sat down beside her and leaned against the tree, waiting for her to say something.

It didn't take long.

"Toya's a jerk!"

"I've been told that all boys are jerks when they're Toya's age." Naruto suppressed a chuckle as he spoke, he didn't want to upset the girl any more then she already was.

"He's the jerkiest." The girl sniffled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Well don't worry about it to much, after the beating you gave him I doubt that he'll bother you again."

Getting to his feet he brushed off his pants and waited as Meeka slowly got to her feet and did the same.  
He had taken a couple steps in the direction of Konoha when the girls quiet voice stopped him.

"If my Mom and Dad had been ninja, they would still be alive."

Naruto turned in time to see her emerald eyes once again fill up with tears.  
And her slight frame started to quiver with silent sobs.

'Uh oh.' Naruto went back and knelt down in front of the girl so that they were closer to eye level. 'Now what?' He didn't think that he should point out that shinobi didn't exactly have a long life expectancy.

So instead he did the only thing he could ever think of doing when confronted with a crying female. He gathered the grieving girl into his arms and held her close.  
Almost instantly her small arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his bare chest.

Naruto knew there was nothing he could say that would help so he decided to just hold the girl until she felt better and then take her home.

Sighing he mentally shook his head.  
He hated seeing a woman cry and this was the second one he'd had to deal with that week.

'Why me?'

Kakashi watched how Naruto handled the brawling children and was rather impressed.  
His former student had certainly learned patience over the years.

It still amazed the scarecrow that the blonde always seemed to have a never ending stream of children following him around.  
And from his observations the younger generations seemed to hold no fear or hate for the demon vessel.  
Perhaps he mused; attitudes towards Naruto were slowly starting to change.

Kakashi doubted that Naruto even noticed.  
Just like he didn't seem to notice the devastated look on the boy Toya's face when he voiced his disappointment.  
The genin was obviously crushed from the mild rebuke from his idol.

'Yes very interesting.' He mumbled to himself.

But the former teacher pushed that aside for another time.  
Right now he wanted to know why the young man had seemed to zone out in the middle of a match.

The punch that had sent him flying had been meant to be a distraction for crying out loud!  
Kakashi knew Naruto was way to skilled to let that kind of a punch hit its target, usually.

Some thing was definitely up with the blonde and he stroked his cloth covered chin thoughtfully for a moment before suddenly grinning.

Sending a salute Naruto's way as he prepared to teleport.  
He knew someone who would probably know what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: So I only own the plot here, which I must say has at least a few original ideas in it. (I think) But I don't own any of the characters.

Judea: I am working on the length.

Kage of the village hidden in blodd: (I love the name by the way) Fluff coming, have patiance. (missery first Mahahaha)

Narutorules: Yes, Kakashi will ba very entertaining throught out this story.

Dreadnaught" YES I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Sakura will be seen much later. And i don't like seeingher with Sasuke either, henc Uta.

Feral Smile: Hands you box of kleenix Hope you enjoy!

DREADZONE: Better fights coming in the future, I promise.

Kage26: Wait and see. :)

Kyubifire: No you have not missed Gaara, he is indisposed at this time.

emA: Your wish Dear.

For those of you who might be interested I have posted the first chapter of a companion story to this one, It is called 'Return to Sound' And it is the story of how Sasuke and his wife Uta got to be together. (With A little helping hand from Naruto)  
It will be a shorter story, only 3 or 4 chapters but it is started, let me know what you think.

It appears that I didn't make it clear enough right away that Kyuubi and Naruto can no longer talk to each other at the moment.  
More about this in a few chapters.

Thank you all again for your reviews I really appreciate them all they help me keep going through some major writers block.

Chapter eleven

Tsunade was not a morning person.

She sat at her kitchen table sipping some very strong, very black coffee.  
It normally took at least three cups of the thick brew to get her going and she was only half way through her second cup.  
She hadn't even started getting dressed yet.  
Clad only in a short lavender wrap that was loosely tied at her waist, her golden locks hung down her back in tangled disarray.

It was the only time of day that the Godame looked anything less then perfect.  
She was still half asleep and threatening to nod off again, after all she still had a good hour before she had to head to the office.

The sudden appearance of a tall shinobi directly across the table from her along with the loud pop that came with him nearly gave her a heart attack.  
Her drooping eyelids snapped open as her body jerked upright. The movement nearly sent both her and her chair over backwards.

'Something must be wrong!' Her large coffee mug went flying as she jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong!" She demanded, ready to fly into action. Her earlier dozing completely forgotten in the face of a possible threat.

The masked shinobi before her merely shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I punched Naruto." Kakashi informed her, his voice bland.

Tsunade blinked and froze in mid motion as she was about to push away from the table.

"What!"

"In the face, sent him flying."

'Wha?'

"That punch wasn't even supposed to land, it was a diversion." Kakashi continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his commander's mouth was hanging open and she hadn't uttered a word since the first outburst.

'…………..'

Folding his arms across his chest in his 'no nonsense' stance Kakashi had the gall to glare at her with his one good eye.

"What's going on Tsunade?"

The Hokage blinked and sputtered, trying to make sense of his cryptic statements.  
While at the same time coming to realize that her personal space had been invaded for no reason!

"Kakashi." She growled once she got a hold of her self she placed her hands on the table in front of her and returned his glare with one of her own. "Explain you're self immediately!"

"I already did." He replied meeting her snapping chocolate death glare head on.

And no, he wasn't noticing the fact that when she leaned forward the weight of her breasts was causing her wrap to loosen.

"You mean to tell me that you came barging into my living quarters without permission to tell me that you punched Naruto!" The sentence ended in a shriek as she straightened to her full height. Such as it was at only five foot three.

The blonde Sennin was now furious and she pounded her fists on the table in anger, leaving two slight dents in the six inch oak.

"I don't see the problem, this is important." Kakashi stated firmly, never once moving from his cross armed stance as the woman before him fumed and was quite obviously trying to control her self.

Finally able to stifle the urge to choke the life out of his body Tsunade threw her hands up in the air as she collapsed back into her chair.

""What's so important about a black eye?"

The copy-nin's eye rolled. "We're talking about Naruto."

"So?" Came the exasperated sigh.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed again as the silver haired man in front of her sighed and shook his head at her.  
The urge to do him bodily harm was starting to come back.

"The fact is I can't touch that boy on his worst days."

Her brows lifted at that revelation. "Since when?"

The scarecrow shrugged. "That's not the point; he seemed to zone out after I nailed him."

It was now her turn to roll her eyes. "Maybe he was disorientated or got distracted."

"This is Naruto we're talking about. He wouldn't get disorientated in a fight if you cut his head off. And he hasn't gotten distracted in a battle since he was a teenager."

Tsunade rubbed her temples in small circular motions.

"Kakashi, I still don't see what the big deal is. The world is not coming to an end because the boy got hit." She pointed out in a tired voice.

For a moment she entertained the thought that maybe it was Hatake, Kakashi who had got hit in the head and maybe she should check him for a concussion.  
His trail of logic was definitely working below its normal level of operation.  
But before she could decide if she should give him a check up or simply knock him out and take him to the hospital his voice interrupted her.

"Something is wrong with the boy, and I want to know what it is."

"And how the hell should I know what it is?" Tsunade asked in exasperation.

"You're the one scheming and medaling in his life so you SHOULD know." Kakashi's normally bland voice held more then a hint of irritation.

That was it for the blonde woman. Headless of her state of dress which was starting to slowly slide more to the state of undress without her noticing, Tsunade got to her feet and stocked around the table so she stood directly in front of the tall man.

Because of the nine inch difference in their height she had to tip her head back to keep eye contact with him.

"For you information mister 'barge in at an ungodly hour." She poked him in the chest with one long manicured finger. "I have no more of an idea of what's going on in Naruto's head then you do."

POKE

"And for the record! I'm not scheming OR medaling, I'm attempting to match make and nothing more."

POKE 

"So the next time you have something to talk to me about that DOES NOT include a life or death situation. I suggest you wait until I'm in my office."

POKE POKE

"And if you EVER enter my quarters without permission again I will fry your ASS!"

Her eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Do we understand each other!"

"Perfectly Hokage-Sama." With a puff of smoke he was gone.

"I could have sworn you were smiling when you said that Kakashi." Tsunade growled to the now empty room.

After taking several calming breaths she turned and went in search of her coffee cup.  
She found it on the floor on the far side of the room in about ten pieces.

While staring down at what had once been her favorite smiley face mug she realized that the front of her wrap had fallen open and was showing off more then a little skin as the light purple material was barely covering her nipples.

She refused to blush as she straightened the cloth and tucked it back into place.  
She wasn't ashamed of her body quit the opposite in fact and the man had barged in of his own accord.  
Of course if she heard that he had told any one about seeing her this way she would quite happily shut off every chakra path in his body.

Once everything was back in its place she went in search of a new mug only to discover that she was out off coffee.

At that she started cursing Kakashi to the depths of hell while planning to find him a six month mission guarding scarecrows in a farmer's field WITHOUT his damn books!

Kakashi casually strolled away from the Hokage tower his hands in his pockets while his mask hid the grin on his face.

'Mission accomplished.'

Naruto was feeling pretty good as he climbed the stairs of his apartment building.  
He had just finished scaring a certain nosey ANBU into almost wetting his pants.

Telling someone that he would incur the wrath of on Sabaku no Gaara if any more reports involving the Kazkage's sister were falsified tended to do that to a person.

He felt almost guilty using the fear Gaara still tended to strike in people to get back at the ANBU but he shrugged it off, the red head would have done far worse if he had been there and read the report that came in.

As soon as he was facing his own door the satisfaction he had been feeling evaporated.  
He still had to face Temari over what had happened that morning.  
He wondered if she was going to throw things at him if she was angry and if he should dodge the projectiles or simply let them hit him.

He stood staring at the wooden door.  
He was not looking forward to opening it and going inside.  
Funny how one potentially upset woman scared him more then any opponent that he had ever faced.

Knowing he was only putting off the inevitable he took a deep breath and quietly opened the door and stepped inside.  
After turning and closing it without having any shouting or deadly projectiles sent his way he slowly turned and came face to face with…..

A sparkling wall?

Why were the walls of his apartment shinny?

Looking around as he stepped farther inside, he didn't see Temari but every visible surface he could see was sparkling clean.

Had his walls ever been that white?

Naruto always kept his place relatively clean and tidy but this, this was…  
He wasn't sure there was even a word for this; immaculate didn't seem to do it justice.

For a moment he felt like he had stepped into the twilight zone, into an alternate reality of his home.

Then Temari appeared from the bathroom looking rested and in good humor.

"Hi Naruto, welcome home." She called cheerfully.

Wait, cheerfully? Why was she cheerful? She was supposed to be mad at him or upset or something.  
Not welcoming him home.

Had anyone ever spoke that phase to him before?

Completely bewildered he trailed after her and leaned against the kitchen counter while still looking around the spotless apartment.

"Um.. Temari…" Turning towards the woman his voice failed when he saw that she was busy scrubbing the sink.

'Now this is really getting weird.'

It wasn't that she was cleaning exactly, after all most kunoichi somehow managed to juggle both work and the managing of a household.

It had more to do with the reality that it was his house that had been cleaned and the fact that he had never seen Temari do anything but beat the shit out of other people. Until this last week of course.  
Seeing her in a more domestic roll took a little getting used to.

"Wha'cha doing?" He finally asked teasingly as he turned and propped his elbow on the counter top and rested his chin on his hand.

He couldn't help but stare at her, the shock was starting to wear off and she just looked so cute the way she was fiercely scrubbing the steel sink.  
Her bottom lip caught between her teeth in concentration.

"Just tidying up a bit." She replied, turning on the faucet to rinse out the sink.

His eyebrows went up. "Just tidying? Temari my apartment didn't look this good new."

Her flaxen head snapped up and her silver eyes scanned the rooms.

"I guess I did get a little carried away." She admitted a faint blush touched her cheeks.  
"I was just going to tidy up a bit."

Naruto chuckled. "Well I really appreciate it, the place looks great!"

Temari barely seemed to hear him, her brow furrowed slightly as she continued to peruse her handy work.

"I don't know what came over me, I never do house work."

Not having a clue what to say to that statement Naruto decided to change the subject.

"Well, since you worked so hard to get the place like this, let's not mess anything up just yet. I'll take you out for lunch."

Her silver eyes finally rested on him and she gave him a funny look.  
"You mean it's only noon?"

"Closer to one actually, but ya."

"Strange, it felt longer." She mused for a moment before shrugging. "O well."

Temari dried off her hands then they moved to the door.  
As Temari slipped into her new sandals Naruto decided he should apologize before they left the building.  
Even though she didn't seem to be angry or upset he didn't want to take any chances.  
He knew from experience that women never forgot any grievance, even if they pretended other wise.

"About this morning…." He wasn't really sure how to start.

"O yes." Temari interrupted him. "I wanted to thank you for that."

He blinked, completely confused. "Thank me?"

"Yes, I realized that I must have made some noise while I was dreaming and you came to check up on me." She smiled at him.

A real genuine smile that reached all the way to her eyes causing them to sparkle.

"Its funny actually, you were in my dreams last night too"  
She didn't mention the waking up on top of her thing.

"I was?" He seemed incapable of uttering more then two words at a time. He was still too stunned. And her smile wasn't helping either.

"You saved me."

"I did?" 'Smooth man, real smooth.'

"Mmmm Hmmm."

Temari reached up and brushed off some dirt from the left shoulder of his jacket.  
The gesture felt intimate, the way she had stepped closer to him.

'Kiss her!'

'I don't think that's a very good idea.'

"Bull! She's practically coming on to you.'

'No she's not. Besides I'm trying to apologize for kissing her earlier.'

'So kiss her now then apologize for both.'

Naruto wished he could dismiss the voice in his head as the Kyuubi, but he knew that wasn't possible. The fox was now completely sealed and the blonde shinobi found it rather disconcerting that his own inner voice sounded so much like the demon.

"You're not angry about the kiss?" The words came out before he could stop them.  
He was back to being as stunned as when he first walked into the apartment.

Temari shrugged at his question.

"No harm done, besides we're friends."

With that she stood up on her toes and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"There. Now we're even. Shall we get going? I'm starving."

She then proceeded out the door leaving a very stunned Naruto to trail after her.

He wasn't sure what to do next. The woman was just acting to strangely, not at all how he had been expecting her too.  
But then he had to admit that he really didn't know her all that well, so maybe she was normally this easy going when she wasn't out in public.  
He had no idea, the only side of her that he had ever seen was the tuff as nails chick that rivaled Anko and Ino in the scariness department.

With the exception of the last week of course.  
That was the other thing that was starting to bother him.  
Why did she seem so comfortable around him?  
Was it possible to recover from what she had been through that fast?

Naruto finally gave his head a shake, all of the questions bouncing around inside his skull was starting to give him a headache.

So he decided too just be glad that she wasn't mad at him or crying again and just try to go with the flow.

All through their meal Temari had tried to figure out what had come over her.

She felt happy and bubbly and she had enjoyed scrubbing walls for crying out loud!

She didn't even want to touch on what had possessed her to tell Naruto that she had dreamed about him. Even if it was true.

Then there was the kiss. Both kisses actually, why on earth she had allowed the first and given the second was quite beyond her at that point.

And since when had she become such a chatter box?  
She had practically talked Naruto's ear off on the way to the restaurant.

Something wasn't right, she had assisted women who had been through experiences similar to hers and she had witnessed the depression most of them had fallen into at one point or another.  
So why wasn't she depressed?  
Or more nervous around men?

It didn't make any sense at all.

Even now an hour later collapsed on Naruto's couch exhaustion finally having caught up with her still weak body.

The only question that had been answered was why she wasn't nervous around men.

The answer was simple, she was.

It turned out that it was Naruto who she wasn't nervous around.

A fact she discovered when she had insisted on heading back to the apartment on her own after their meal and desert as Naruto had to head back to work and she didn't see the point in him taking her all the way back just to backtrack to the Hokage tower.

She had reasoned that she would have to be on her own sooner or later, so had shooed him away despite his protests and headed off.

As it turned out, without the big shinobi at her side the return walk had taken on a very different aspect.  
All the alley ways seemed menacing and the shadows seemed to move.

She walked on egg shells the whole way; as far as she was concerned she thought she was doing fairly well until a man she passed winked at her.

Then it had taken every ounce of will power she possessed to keep herself from breaking into a panicked run.

With a groan she rolled over on the couch she was currently occupying and buried her dace in the cushions beneath her.  
Now that she was safely locked inside the apartment and had had a chance to calm down she felt like an idiot.

But she grudgingly realized there was nothing she could do about the whole thing now, she just had to do better next time.  
For now she was forcing her mind away from the whole incident and was trying to come up with something else to think about.

Like how it wasn't a good idea to clean an entire apartment like there was no tomorrow when one was still recovering from injury.  
Once she had actually sat down for lunch she had found it difficult to get moving again.

'Note to self; cleaning is evil.'

Her entire body was sore, her muscles ached and her hands were killing her.  
How she had walked to and from lunch without collapsing was a mystery.

Well not completely, adrenalin had been a key factor on the return trip.  
At least something in her body still worked properly.

Nope, that wasn't a good topic either.  
Now she felt like a pathetic weakling, which at the moment she felt she technically was.  
But that didn't mean that she wanted to dwell on it.

So what else could she focus on?

'What about those women?'

'O yes, the bitches!'

Anger suddenly resurfaced burning through even her exhaustion and pushing aside all her other emotions for the time being.

After leaving the restaurant, Naruto had been stopped by someone who had questions for him so Temari had wandered over to a nearby street vender to wait for him.

It was then that she had been approached by three women, two of which were kunoichi.  
And they had started asking her strange questions.

Flash back 

"You're the woman who's been staying at Uzumaki's place aren't you." The red head in the group stated rather then asked.

Temari had no idea how to react to the woman's hostile words and manner.  
So she simply nodded as she took in the three women's appearances.

All three of them made her uneasy, there was something in their eyes that she couldn't quite place but it sent a shiver up her spine.

"So how was it?"

Temari drew a complete blank on what it was they were talking about.

"Have you moved in?" One of the others asked. "You're taking your life in your hands you know."

"What?"

"You're not going to hold out on us are you?" The third asked, not giving her time to even attempt a reply as all three started moving closer to her.

Temari then got the distinct impression that she was being stalked and she had no idea why.

Taking a defensive step back the sand-nin came up against something hard and unmoving.

"What's going on here?" Naruto's deep voice sounded from behind her.  
At the same time she felt his arm wrap around her waist and draw her back to tuck her against his side.

"Uzumaki, hello." The red head greeted rather coolly. "We were just having some girl talk."

"I'll bet you were." Naruto growled.

Temari was startled by his tone as well as the feeling of the growl that vibrated through his chest which she was currently pressed against.  
Looking up she saw that his normally sparkling, friendly blue eyes had turned cold.

"We were just getting to know your new girlfriend." The redhead informed him.

Temari bristled, not only at the assumption but also at the way the woman's tone of voice made the statement sound very much like an insult.  
She had the sudden very violent urge to do bodily harm to the redhead.

"Temari-Sama is a ninja from Sand, here on important business and she just happens to be under my protection for the duration of her stay in Konoha." Naruto informed them.

"I don't see a Sand insignia anywhere." The petit brunet remarked snidely.

It wasn't until that moment that Temari noticed the loss of her Hitai-ate that she usually wore around her neck.

"Nice try Uzumaki," The redhead snorted. "Why didn't you just call us?"

Naruto pulled Temari closer to his body just as she felt herself really starting to get mad.  
Bodily harm didn't begin to describe what she wanted to do to that woman.

"Even IF I would allow you inside my house there is no longer a reason for you to want to be there." Naruto stated coldly as he started steering Temari away from the strange threesome.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The redhead spat, stepping into their path.

Temari hit her limit, she was about to pull away from Naruto's grasp and beat the shit out of the woman and take a great deal of pleasure doing it too.  
There was no way in hell she was going to let someone talk like that to someone she cared about.

The bitch was going down!

The arm around her waist tightened, preventing her from moving from the big blonde's side.

"Kyuubi's gone." Naruto stated flatly before brushing past the stunned women and heading off down the street, dragging a still angry and now slightly confused Temari with him.

"Damn Jackals." He muttered when they were out of ear shot.

His long legs ate up the ground and Temari found herself practically being carried by the strong arm around her waist.

It was a few moments before she managed to speak.  
"Um… Naruto could you slow down a bit." She asked quietly, the anger having left her just as quickly as it had come.

He stopped abruptly and released his hold on her, allowing her to step back.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Who were they?" She asked, still a little flustered from that whole encounter.

"Kyuubi's fan club." He growled before started off again, this time at a slower pace.

Temari quickly followed him. "You have a fan club?" She asked.

She found the thought rather odd especially considering how hostile Naruto and the three women had acted towards each other.

"Not me, Kyuubi."

She glanced up at him and noticed that his jaw was clenched tight in anger.  
But his comment puzzled her.

"But the Kyuubi is inside you doesn't that make you basically one and the same?" She asked.

She knew that her brother had merged with his demon and was under the impression that Naruto had done the same thing.

"We may be in the same body but that doesn't make us the same." He growled causing Temari to flinch slightly at his harsh tone.

"But I thought you had merged with him."

"For a while, a long time ago. But not any more, I sealed him, he's no longer around."

"Oh." For some reason Temari found that last bit of news almost sad, she wasn't really sure why there was certainly nothing in his tone of voice to indicate that he wanted it any other way.

"So what exactly is a Kyuubi fan?"

"To put it bluntly, it's someone who wants to get fucked by a demon." Naruto spat out the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Temari sputtered, completely taken aback by his answer. It was not at all what she had expected to hear.  
One look at her companions face told her that he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she decided to let the subject drop. For now.

Instead she suggested that they stop for some desert at the ice cream parlor they were passing.

END FLASHBACK 

Even now the reminder had Temari's hands itching for her lost giant fan.

Suddenly bursting with pent up aggression the flaxen haired Jounin surged to her feet and started pacing across the apartment.

"How can any one treat Naruto like that?" She questioned the empty room.

"How can they act like his not part of the equation, like he doesn't matter?"

"He's a great guy I knew that even before he rescued me."

Silver eyes flashed dangerously as she continued to replay the incident in her head.

"HOW DARE THEY!" She screamed, having worked herself into a fine fit of rage.

She stopped her pacing suddenly and stood glaring across the room at the door.  
It was more then a little tempting to go after those whores and work them over a little bit as a release for her anger.  
But then she would have some very serious explaining to do afterwards.

After all she was a guest in Konoha, and to beat up some of the village's citizens, as low life as they may be.  
It wouldn't be very good for her country's alliance.

Sighing in frustration Temari's more logical side started to take over and she acknowledged that there really wasn't anything she could do about the whole encounter, especially now that it was long over.

'Maybe I shouldn't have started thinking about that; it's not exactly relaxing me.'

'No kidding check out your hands.'

Frowning Temari lifted her hands as she wondered where that stray thought had come from only to discover that her limbs were shaking uncontrollably.

'Strange.'

Heading back towards the couch she tried to figure out what was causing her hands to tremble so badly.  
Her answer came in the form of her knees buckling and she barely made it onto the couch before it felt like her entire body gave out on her.

Obviously her angry pacing and the short adrenalin rush that came with it had depleted her already tiered body so that it was now a struggle just to remain sitting upright.

Groaning at the effort she managed to bring her legs up and stretch her self out on the sofa before her strength completely gave out.

'This is so frustrating! I wonder why it's taking so long for me to recover.'

She felt her eyelids start to droop and cursed her own weakness even as she wondered absently if she should go to the hospital to get checked out.

'You still need to go have that test done like the old lady suggested.' Her inner voice reminded her.

Luckily she was too tiered to start getting upset over that reminder.  
Her eyes grew heavier and she finally decided that it wouldn't hurt to close them for ten or fifteen minuets.  
Maybe after a quick rest she would feel better.

Allowing her eyes to drift shut she snuggled into the cushions.

A faint smile touched her lips as she started to doze off.

'Naruto's couch smells like him'  
Was her last thought before sleep claimed her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them; if I did they would be cooperating with me better.

WOW 30,000 HITS! THANKS EVERYONE!

The Rouge Stallion: Have PATIENCE.

TheDisruptiveOne: Thank you very much.

TrapedSoul: Two words, MAJOR TWISTS!

Bruce: Just wait and see.

Angels-Ramen: So cute so cute thank you.

Echizen Ryoma: Thank you, some romance, but lots of other stuff happening to, stay tuned.

Reaper" I have so many people asking me for that!

DemonEyesKyo: Thank you, I do try.

Spiral Wheel: Thank you bunches and bunches And yes 'evil women warning!'

Bahamut Slayer: Your welcome.

Kage of Blood(I shortened it) More on Naruto and Kyuubi's situation in next couple of chapters. As for Gaara, you aint seen nothing yet. And yes fight scenes lots of blood, bones breaking that sort of thing.

The Furious Dragon: Find out below.

Martrex: Chapters 16 and 17 should clear most of that up for you.

Dreadnaught: Thank you, and well Temari is stuborn as hell, she doesn't like being afraid.

ChromeyThe Squirrel: NO akwardness here, I've become a review junky. Thank you for the complement.

Okay I think that is it so just for all of you wonderful people here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it.

HAPPY CANADA DAY!

Chapter twelve

Kankuro sighed heavily as he dismissed yet another worried villager.

Getting up from his usual chair that sat to the left of Gaara's desk the puppet master slowly stretched, while individually cracking every one of his vertebra before walking over to the offices window and peered outside.

The same sight that had greeted him for the last three days was still there.

A wall of churning sand surrounded the perimeter of Sana and rose over a hundred feet into the air.  
It was like being in the eye of a very violent storm.  
Here in the center it was quite, almost eerily so. The sand never encroached on the village walls.

Many feared that Gaara had either gone mad or lost the battle with the demon that was sealed inside of him.

Kankuro knew that later was impossible, Gaara had once told him that since he and the demon Shukaku had bonded the Tanuki no longer wished harm on anyone.

As for his younger brother going mad.  
That was a different story; there was no telling what the volatile redhead would do if he believed his sister was lost to him.

The puppet master wished he could tell Gaara that Temari was alive where ever she was. But he knew he couldn't even if he knew it too be true; there was no way he could reveal how he came by this knowledge.

He shook his head sadly, what a family they made.  
Promises, fears and secrets kept them from ever being completely honest with one another. With himself withholding the most, all because of a promise.

Like how he knew after spending much more time with Gaara then Temari did, just how much his older sibling meant to the younger.  
Even if he did not show it Gaara, contrary to popular belief had feelings, well some any way.

Maybe it was because Temari was the only female in Gaara's life that he was almost obsessive about how he protected her Kankuro mussed.  
It was hard to say, he had a feeling it was more then that but the younger boy had never given any indication of another reason

A knock sounded on the office door interrupting the painted man's thoughts.

"Come." He called.

He moved back to the desk as the door swung open revealing Gaara's currant office assistant, a young brown haired man named Jajiki who walked in with several scrolls in his arms.

"Several more of our people along with a traveling merchant have appeared." The young man informed Kankuro. I also have some papers that were supposed to be looked over by the Kazkage."

"Were any of the new arrivals injured?" Kankuro asked as he reached for the scrolls.  
This was the part he hated the most when his brother disappeared, paper work.  
As Gaara's second he was obligated to at least look at all the reports that came in when the Kazkage was unavailable to do so.

"Just the usual nausea sir." Came the reply to his question.

The painted jounin allowed a half smile to touch his lips.  
Every so often over the last three days someone who had been unlucky enough to have been caught in the sand storm would be dumped in a rather undignified heap just inside the village gates.

Alive and unharmed.

That fact alone gave Kankuro some reassurance that Gaara hadn't completely gone off the deep end. Yet.  
As long as the younger man was going out of his way not to harm any one there was hope he would still come out of this, for lack of a better word, tantrum in one piece and as his usual self.

Hopefully it would all be over soon, after all how long could even a demon vessel keep up with that kind of chakra output?

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Jajiki asked.

Kankuro looked up from that scroll he was opening.

"Of course."

"Why aren't you sitting behind the desk"  
The young man obviously thought the way his boss's right hand was sitting; having to twist his upper body in order to use the desk surface for any kind of writing had to be very uncomfortable.  
When in fact it didn't bother the painted jounin in the slightest.

It wasn't the question the puppet master had expected, but at least it was a refreshing one.

"My brother is the Kazkage not I, I would not presume to take his place in any way." He gave the young man a pointed look before turning his attention back to the scroll he held.  
"We will simply manage his affairs until his return."

"Of course." Jajiki bowed and left the office.

'You better get back to normal soon Gaara. We need to continue our search for Temari and I'm NOT doing all your paper work for you'  
Kankuro grumbled at his absent brother.

Temari concentrated on taking deep even breaths, she could do this.  
She had been having a good day, a good twenty hours actually.

Yesterday afternoon she had fallen asleep on Naruto's couch and hadn't stirred again until her host had come home from work.  
Naruto had then made an excellent dinner and they enjoyed a pleasant evening together before heading off to bed.  
It still amazed her that after sleeping most of the day she had still been tired enough to drop off almost immediately. Best of all she didn't dream at all and had woke up refreshed and feeling much more energetic.

Her goofy blonde host had already left for training by the time she got up but he had left a note saying he would see her at noon and told her not to over do it.

She had actually laughed at the letter he was worse then her brothers.  
But not wanting to end up like she had the day before she had confined herself to doing a couple loads of laundry and sweeping the floors.  
Even if she did still find it weird that she was liking house work.

The rest of the time she had gone through several series of stretching exercises, she wanted to get back to her training as soon as she could but seeing as her body just wasn't up for it yet she figured stretching was at the least a good start and did not require a large amount of energy.

She had been quite bored all morning so her mind had started to wander.

She knew that her brothers would have been notified of her where a bouts by now.  
It usually only took a messenger two days at the most to go between the two villages so more then likely the over bearing duo would be on their way to Konoha by now.

As much as Temari wanted to rejoin her brothers she was not looking forward to Kankuro teasing her about letting her self get captured.  
And he would do it too, especially since she had decided to keep most of the details to herself.  
She would much rather take his joking then his pity.

The only draw back to her decision was that she had to get back to normal as quickly as possible. Her two siblings were far too observant for her to get away with acting as she had the day before.  
And if Gaara demanded an explanation for why she was as jumpy as a rabbit she wouldn't have any other choice but to tell him the whole story.

So after going out to lunch with Naruto she had once again insisted on heading back to his place on her own.  
But first she had decided to take a detour and just wander around a bit, she had to get used to interacting with people on her own again.

And that was how she had gotten to where she now stood staring up at the Konoha hospital.

The logical side of her brain told her she really needed to go in and have that pregnancy test like the old woman Auna had told her too.  
The same logic said it would be better to do that here rather then in Sana and before her brothers showed up.

It was the other more terrified part that didn't want to know, that argued that with all the injuries and blood loss she had sustained it would be impossible so why go through the whole embarrassing process.

So now Temari stood rooted to the spot trying to decide what to do.

"Temari-san."

The Sand ninja nearly jumped out of her skin as the greeting took her by surprise.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Hinata chuckled softly as she approached.

Upon recognizing the Hyuga the blonde kunoichi relaxed and even managed a wobbly smile.

"I'm afraid you caught me daydreaming she told the pale eyed woman.

Hinata smiled in understanding.

"You're alone." Temari commented having noticed the absence of Hinata's two children.

"Yes, they're at home with Shino today. I was just on my way to take my shift at the hospital." She replied.

"You're a medic-nin?"

"Yes, I've found a better use for my talents and blood limit."

'Ask her, you're comfortable around her.' Temari's inner voice suggested.

Deciding that it was a valid point, asking Hinata would be a lot easier than asking a complete stranger Temari cleared her throat.

"Actually, I was trying to work up the nerve to go in there myself." She admitted softly.

"Oh, are you feeling alright?" Hinata's voice was filled with concern.

"I am still getting tired rather quickly." Temari admitted. "But there is actually a different reason"  
She bit her lip and hoped she wasn't going to start blushing again.

"And what would that be?" The Hyuga asked gently.

"Well…. I was… um… hoping…wanting to find out if I'm…um.. Pregnant."

And she blushed! She couldn't help it.

'Maybe it would have been better if I was talking to a complete stranger.'

"OH! You think you're pregnant?" Hinata asked clapping her hands together happily.

Her reaction was not what Temari was expecting and it completely threw her off.

"It's… well it is possible and I just want to be sure…. You know in case there is a problem."

'THAT A STUPID THING TO SAY!' She could have hit herself when the last words left her mouth.

'I can't help it, she threw me off!'

'Now it sounds like your exited or hopeful or something.'

'Well I'm certainly not going to tell her the truth!'

Temari's inner debate was interrupted when Hinata linked arms with her.

"I can take care of that for you." Hinata assured her as she drug Temari towards the hospital building.

Having no idea how to get out of the situation now that she was in it,  
The blonde jounin had no choice but to go along for the ride.

Twenty minuets later the rather shell shocked Sand Kunoichi found her self alone in an examination room nervously waiting on the Hyuga woman.

A moment later Hinata breezed through the door, now sporting a white coat over her clothing.

"Good you're changed, Hop up on the table." She instructed.

Temari did as she was told, although she had no idea why she had to wear the drafty hospital gown.

"So you mentioned the other day that you had suffered some extensive injuries."

Temari nodded

"Can you tell me what they were?"

"I'm not actually sure what all of them were; cracked wrist, broken ribs for sure, and more then likely at least some internal injuries." Temari murmured, trying not to think about it too much.

"Naruto refused to tell me." She hurried to explain when Hinata gave her a questioning look. "All he would say was that I was lucky to be alive."

"I see." Hinata said as the veins around her eyes started to stand out as she activated her blood limit. "In that case I better give you a full check up."

That comment made Temari a little nervous, she had no idea what the Hyuga would find and what conclusions she, might come too.

"Some of your chakra paths are blocked or being inhibited slightly. Give me a second to fix that."

Her pale hands moved quickly, Temari barely felt the finger tip touches that were used on various points about her body.

"Much better, now I can see better." Hinata hummed, more to her self then Temari.

"It looks like you lost an awful lot of blood and your chakra is still very low."

Temari nodded her understanding, no surprise there.

A smile suddenly replaced the frown of concentration on Hinata's face.

"Amazing!"

"What?"

"You were right Tamari, you're pregnant."

Temari blinked, stunned she felt herself freeze up. She had no idea how to react.

The medic-nin didn't seem to notice.  
"Given the condition you're in and the obvious trauma suffered, it's a miracle that you didn't miscarry."

Temari completely blanked out as the Medic continued to talk while she finished the examination.  
Nothing registered; her mind was numb, unable to absorb anything at all.

"Temari?"

A hand shaking her shoulder brought her senses back to the proceedings.

"Hm…. What?"

"Does that sound right?"

"What?" Confused she made eye contact with Hinata.

"You're a little over two weeks along, is that what you were expecting?"

"Mmm.. Hmm." She hoped that the sound was enough of an affirmative as the rest of her voice was not willing to cooperate.

"You're very surprised aren't you?" Hinata asked gently as she gave Temari's shoulder a squeeze.

Nodding the blonde could only hang her head and stare at her hands.

"I almost died, it shouldn't be possible." She mumbled more to herself then to the woman standing next to her.

She was dismayed when she saw a teardrop land on her clasped hands.  
Was she crying?

"They did more then beat you didn't they." Hinata stated as she sat beside Temari and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The blonde's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"There is some scar tissue, nothing serious it won't interfere with giving birth or any future intimate relations." Hinata assured her.

Temari buried her now flaming face in her hands.

'She knows! I didn't want anyone to find out!'

"It's not your fault Temari; it's a risk we all take in this profession." Hinata said, miss reading the blondes reactions. "I'm sure he'll understand." She soothed giving Temari a one armed hug.

'Who is she talking about?' Temari wondered as she finally let her hands drop back to her lap.

'My brothers? No she said he not they'  
'Wait! She doesn't think….'

"You and your baby survived, focus on that and I'm sure the two of you can work through it." The younger woman advised.

'She does! She thinks I'm involved with someone back home.'

'Of coarse she does stupid. Naruto's the only one who knows how long you were held.'

Taking several deep breaths she tried to assimilate this new turn of events.

'I think I can handle that.'

'Now get out of here before you say something stupid and she guesses the truth!'

"Thank you Hinata-san, I guess the news was a little more of a surprise them I thought it would be." Temari told the medic-nin as she got to her feet.

The Sand jounin was proud of her self when she managed to keep her voice even; she even managed a smile, sort of.

"I better get going; I wouldn't want to keep you from your other patients." She continued as she reached for her pants.

"It was no trouble at all, I'm glad I could help." Hinata replied. "But remember to take it easy. Your body is still very weak, don't put any strain on your self for a while okay."

Temari nodded her head even though the Hyuga's words barely registered.

Hinata got to her feet as well and headed for the door.

"If you need anything at all or just want to talk don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't." Temari managed to reply as she tied the string in the waist band of her pants.

'I won't be calling fore help.' She thought. 'I'm not a complete invalid.'

"I'll see you later then." With a wave Hinata was gone.

Temari quickly finished dressing and left the hospital as quickly as she could.

She kept a fast pace all the way back to Naruto's apartment.  
During the ten minuet walk she refused to think about anything other then putting one foot in front of the other.

And she was successful until she was once again inside the flat and sitting on the couch staring at the closed balcony doors.

That's when the reality of the situation slowly started to sink in.  
Then she found her self swamped with a myriad of emotions, thoughts, fears and denials.

"This can't be happening to me." She whispered.

Curling into a fetal position there was nothing she could do but sob.

Hinata was very happy for Temari there was nothing more amazing then bringing a new life into the world. But at the same time she felt a touch of disappointment.

After watching the way the kunoichi from Sand interacted with Naruto and he with her on their little joined shopping excursion. The former heir to the Hyuga clan had started to hope that maybe there was something growing between the two of them.

Hinata loved Naruto like a brother and enjoyed a very close relationship with him.  
Although neither of them ever spoke of it she knew the sunny blonde felt the same way, they were family.

Because of this the pale eyed woman knew he was very lonely and had been hoping that he would find someone to love.

It had been years since the kitsune vessel had been in any sort of a romantic relationship and it had not ended well. Hinata feared that the bad experience had turned him off of trying to find someone to share his life with.

Hinata sighed as she finished filling out a file for Temari and moved to flip through the list of duties she had for the day.

Temari was obviously involved with some one in her home country, or had been at least.

The medic-nin stopped and tapped her pen against her lips; she had not missed the slight tensing of the Sand jounin's body when Hinata had mentioned the baby's father.

The pen ended up between her teeth as the byakugan user mauled over the idea of finding a way to question Temari further about that particular subject in the near future.

Finally she decided to stop and see the blonde in the next few days to have a nice visit without any children or men present.

Satisfied with that plan of action Hinata happily started her rounds.

"But Senseiiiiiiiiiiii." The girl whined, not for the first time that day.

"Meeka, for the last time. I can not AND will not have you transferred to another team." Naruto stated firmly.

It was the second time that day the new Genin had managed to corner him and beg to be moved to a different cell.

"But I don't want to have to see that jerk every day!" Meeka retorted stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Toya apologized so I don't see the problem." Naruto returned as he continued walking.

"I hate him!" The girl shrieked as she jumped into his path to stop him from leaving.

Sighing he knelt down so he was closer to her eye level.  
It amazed him that Meeka's group had passed their teachers test with the way the girl was going on about her teammate.

"Listen to me Meeka, this is the one and only time I'm going to say this and then we will not talk about it again."

The girl looked at him sullenly and folded her arms in front of her.

"If you are going to be a ninja there will be many times that you will have to work with people that you don't like. So right now you have two options; you can either learn to work with Youri, Toya or….."

He watched her green eyes light up hopefully.

"You can quit." He finished bluntly.

He had to bite back a chuckle at the chocked look on her face.  
What did she expect him to say?  
He was in no position to play favorites and he wouldn't have moved her even if he could, she needed to learn.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Those are your options, no negotiation."

The girl looked totally crest fallen, her arms fell to her sides and she stared at her feet.  
After a short silence she mumbled.

"I won't quit."

Naruto did smile then. "That's my girl."

He ruffled her Kelly colored hair as he got back to his feet.

"You should head home for super before your Aunt and Uncle start to worry."

But the girl didn't budge.  
And as much as Naruto wanted to get home he couldn't leave the girl looking so dejected. Call it a weakness.

"Want to know a secret?" He asked leaning down as he lowered his voice almost to a whisper.

It wasn't really a secret but what the hell; she was too young to know that.

"A secret?" She asked, her eyes lifting to meet his.

"When I was first put on my team, Sasuke and I hated each other."

Meeka's mouth dropped. "But…but you're best friends! Every one says so." She protested.

"Sure, now we are. It didn't start out that way though."

A frown quickly replaced her shocked expression.

"But I don't want to be friends with Youri, Toya." She stated.

Naruto chuckled as he straightened; he should have known it wouldn't be that easy with this girl.

"Then why don't you just focus on improving and working on your team work skills. If you work hard enough I bet you can surpass him, even if you are a year behind"  
He told her with a wave as he turned to reassume his walk home.

He didn't miss the sparkle that appeared in the girls eyes at his suggestion.

'I probably shouldn't have said that.' He decided when Meeka headed off with an almost gleeful grin on her face.

'Poor Toya.'

Shrugging he continued on his way.

'O well, it will keep the boy on his toes. It will be very interesting to see them in their chunin exams. Those two will make one hell of a team if they ever learn to get along.'

Chuckling at the thought Naruto quickened his pace.  
He was late getting home as some last minuet mission reports had come in and he had to at least look them over before calling it a night.  
Normally staying late was not a problem, but since he had a house guest it was not sitting well with him.

He hoped that Temari had at least gone ahead and eaten without him.  
It was already eight o'clock he realized as he glanced at his watch and most of Konoha had retired indoors for the evening. He was also looking forward to just relaxing a bit, he had had a small nagging head ache most of the day and it was starting to wear on him.

Five minuets later he was unlocking the door to his apartment.  
Pushing the door open he was surprised to find the flat as dark as it was out side.

'Temari must have gone to bed early I guess she's still not quite back on her feet yet.'

He pushed aside the disappointment he felt at not being able to see her before he retired for the night. In just two days he had gotten used to her being in his home and he found he was enjoying the company, probably more then he should as it was a temporary situation.

Shedding his sandals and quietly closing the door he made his way to the kitchen where he switched on the small light over the stove.  
No sense in accidentally waking up his house guest he decided.

Grabbing an apple off the counter he munched on it while he opened the fridge and tried to decide what to eat.  
He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and straightened to look over at the living room area.

A slight smile touched his lips when he spotted Temari curled up on the couch.

'She fell asleep again.'

Closing the fridge he finished his fruit then decided to move his guest to the bedroom.  
He knew from experience that the couch wasn't all that comfortable.

It wasn't until he was beside her and leaning down to pick her up that he saw the remnants of tears reflecting the light from the kitchen.

"What the hell?"

Brushing aside some stray locks of hair that had escaped her braid he inspected her face closer and found that her eyes were puffy and red from crying.  
Something had obviously happened to upset her and he wanted to know what it was.

Kneeling down beside the couch he gently rubbed her shoulder and side.

"Temari, wake up Babe." He called softly.

It took a few moments for her to respond and for her eyes to slowly flutter open.

"Naruto." A faint smile accompanied her greeting.

"What's wrong Babe?" He asked as he continued to stroke her side.

Her brows furrowed in confusion at his question.

"You've been crying." He clarified his hand leaving her shoulder and moving to touch a finger to her cheek.

She was obviously not yet completely awake because it seemed to take her a moment to remember what had upset her.

'Maybe it wasn't a big deal in the first place. I'm probably just getting paranoid.' He decided as she pushed herself into a sitting position while he pulled back to sit on the floor so as not to crowd her.

Temari's eyes moved around the dimly lit room as if trying to find the answer to his question.  
Naruto was just about convinced that there was nothing really wrong when her eyes suddenly started filling up with tears.

"Temari what…" She threw herself off the couch and into his arms before he could finish the question.

'Here we go again.' He sighed silently as she began crying in earnest.

It wasn't that he had anything against crying in general hell, as far a he was concerned Temari had good reason to blubber away all she wanted.  
It was just that she had been doing so well after that first night back in Konoha that he had figured that she had pretty much gotten her balance back.  
It looked like he had been wrong.

And then there was the fact that he felt like he wasn't doing very much to help her. He wanted to comfort and reassure her but he didn't really think that just holding her until she stopped crying was really all that helpful.

He wished there was something he could actually do, taking some sort of action was always easier then just sitting there with her soaking the front of his shirt.  
Not that he minded holding her, quite the opposite in fact. He would love to hold her more often. It was just…..

He felt so powerless when she was like this.

It took the young man a few minuets to realize that his thoughts had kind of wandered off on their own.  
The only good thing was that Temari wasn't crying nearly as hard as she had been at first.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He finally asked gently.

She hiccupped once and her tears seemed to subside a little more.

"My life is over." She mumbled against his chest.

"Hey, that's not true." He protested quietly as he gave her a light squeeze before starting to rub small circles on her lower back.

"Things will get better you just have to give it a little time that's all."

He felt her fingers at his back start to tangle in the material of his shirt, a sure sign that something was still bothering her.  
Taking a deep breath before slowly releasing it Naruto decided not to ask her what was wrong, again. It never seemed to work any way, So far Temari had always ended up telling him what was troubling her, eventually.  
It made little sense to do anything until she was ready, even if that meant all he could do was simply sit and hold her until she finished calming down.  
What was one more sleepless night.

Temari's fingers tightened at his back momentarily but it took Naruto a moment to realize that she had also spoken again.  
But he completely missed what ever it was she had said.

"What was that Temari?" He asked, even as a part of him found it strange that he had not heard her, with his hearing he could pick up a sound from miles away at times.

He was distracted from that thought when Temari pulled away from him slightly.  
There was a sinking sensation in his gut when she brought her arms up to her chest defensively, even if she didn't move off of his lap.  
She turned her face away from him so that her flaxen bangs hid her face from his view.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered softly.

Naruto froze. His body tensing.

Something wasn't right; he thought he heard her say…  
But that wasn't possible…

'UM technically.'

Okay so it was possible, but the odds.  
Well he had no idea what the odds were, but hell! It shouldn't have happened, not after all the damage her body had taken.  
His mind raced through all the medical training he had received, trying to remember anything about conception and the like.  
He came up with a total blank and then realized that it wasn't the time to be trying to figure out how it was possible, because it obviously was.

"Temari…." His voice was ruff and he was also at a loss for words.

She visibly flinched away from him. Lifting his right hand he gently grasped her chin, wanting to see her face, to look into her eyes.

"Don't." She entreated, moving away from his touch before she slid off of his lap as well.  
She moved to sit with her arms wrapped around her upraised knees.

A chill swept through his body as she effectively shut him out with a single word.

Part of him wanted to pull away from her as well, to leave her to deal with her own problems. It really didn't have anything to do with him any way it reasoned.  
If she didn't want his help fine, he would leave her to her own devices.

But he stayed, she was hurting.  
The pain rolled off of her being in waves he could feel them.  
And no one should be left alone when they were feeling like that.  
He knew, he had experienced it many times.

And besides the more optimistic side of him pointed out, it was the first time she had moved away from his touch since the first day he had found her.

"Temari listen," He moved to rest a hand on her feet. "It's going to be alright." He tried to sound as reassuring as he could.

But once again she refused to let him touch her as she moved her legs away.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was void of emotion.

A kick in the stomach would have been less painful for the kitsune vessel.

He unconsciously took her rejection personally, as he tried desperately to figure out what he had done to cause her to turn away from him.  
Especially considering that at first she had been the one to seek physical contact and comfort from him.

It was then that Temari chose to speak; revealing to the confused young man some of how her distraught mind was working.

"You think I'm disgusting don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement. Her voice was flat and empty of emotion.

"What!" Naruto's brow furrowed, where had that come from?

"There's no way to hide it now," Her silver eyes stared off into space as her body started rocking back and forth. "Everyone will know."

Naruto cocked his head, trying to decide where she was going with that particular line of thought.

"I feel dirty, like I was violated all over again." Tears started to form in her eyes yet again. "I don't know anything about babies, how am I supposed to take care of it?"

She didn't give Naruto a chance to answer before her voice turned hard and angry.

"Bastards!" She spat, "I'm going to fucking kill them." Her lips twisted in an evil, almost deranged smile. "Yup, kill them dead, one at a time…..nice. And. Slow."

When she then switched back to being teary eyed, Naruto seriously started to question her sanity.  
Nothing she said made any sense, at least not when it was put all together.

Upset he could deal with, anger was understandable as was a blubbering incoherent individual.  
But all of those variations mixed together were starting to scare him.

Once she got started Temari never paused long enough to let him say or do anything, in fact it was like she was no longer even aware of his presence.

The blonde shinobi was starting to consider sending for Tsunade, she would know what to do.  
And yet he hesitated, he knew Temari wouldn't want any attention drawn to her.  
The kunoichi suddenly surged to her feet and started to pace around the room, her hands moving wildly as she continued to ramble.

He also got to his feet and moved to turn on another light so he could see her more clearly. He tried talking to her several times but she always cut him off.  
And he was also having trouble keeping up with her rapidly changing emotions.

"Torture, yup torture is good." She rubbed her hands together almost gleefully. "Long and slow, make them scream for once."

"This can not be happening, it's impossible. There is no way it could have survived."

"I'm dreaming that's it, another freaking nightmare"  
Her head nodded vigorously as she agreed with herself and that's when Naruto decided he needed help.

He headed for the door then decided that he probably shouldn't leave her alone so he figured sending a clone was a better idea.

He had just formed the first sign of the jutsu when….

"Naruto."

He turned to find Temari now standing behind him instead of rapidly marching around the room. And for the first time since she had moved into his arms she was looking him directly in the eye.  
Her silver eyes full of pain and uncertainty.

"Naruto." Her lower lip trembled as she took a small step towards him.

"I'm scared." She confessed her voice hoarse.

Naruto dropped the partly formed jutsu and slowly reached a tentative hand towards her. He wasn't sure what he would do if she turned away from him again.

"I know you are Temari."

But this time she didn't hesitate, her pale cold hand slid into his and she moved willingly when he gently drew her towards him.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered before burying her face in his chest.

"You're going to be just fine Temari." Naruto told her as he once again wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "But you need to calm down now."

He felt her nod against his chest and her body relaxed a little against him.  
Taking a couple deep breaths Naruto was just glad he had somehow managed to weather the emotional storm the slight woman had created as easily as she wielded her giant fan to form whirl winds.

After a few moments of silence he decided that the best thing to do now would be to get the woman in his arms into bed, she was exhausted and obviously not thinking straight.  
A good nights rest would do a world of good, for them both.  
He wasn't sure if he could handle another go round like that.

"You need to get some sleep." He told her. "Then you can take a fresh look at this in the morning."

With that said he reluctantly stepped back releasing his hold on her, intent on getting her comfortable and settled for the night.  
But Temari remained rooted to the spot.

"What's to look at?" She intoned flatly. "I'm pregnant, like millions of women before me. Only instead of a loving partner I get knocked up by four Fuckers intent on getting their jollies off me by force because it just so happens that they get off on hearing a woman scream."

Naruto had no idea what to say to that so he just captured one of her hands and gave it what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

"I should have died, but instead here I am and……" Her eyes suddenly widened as if a realization had just come to her. A moment later her breathing started to increase.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"Temari snap out of it." Naruto tightened his grip on the hand he was holding in a desperate attempt to get her attention as she started going into panic mode again.

"I can't even tell him, I can't, I don't know."

Naruto had no idea what she was babbling about now but he knew he was loosing ground fast.

"Girl, you have got to calm down." He told her as he waved a hand in front of her face.

He did manage to get her to look at him but she had already worked herself onto the brink of hysterics again, to the point where she was almost hyperventilating.

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" Her voice was shrill, panicked.

"Take me to the hospital." She demanded in the next breath as she pulled her hand away from him and started fanning her self with both her hands.

Naruto was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong Temari?"

Was she not feeling well? Or was this just another piece of her raving he wondered.

"I can't! I can't! We have to go. Take me to the hospital, take me now!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as her rambling suddenly started to make sense. Temari wanted to go to the hospital. He shook his head.  
She wasn't actually considering…………

Somehow he managed to get a hold of her shoulders.

"Temari you have to listen to me, you need to calm down and think about this before you do anything." He told her firmly.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried to pull out of his grasp. "I'd be better off DEAD!"

Whether it was her words or the night had finally taken its toll was hard to say, but Naruto snapped.

His hands slid down to grasp her upper arms and tightened, holding her in place.

"THAT'S ENOUGH WOMAN!" He bellowed as he gave her a firm shake.

Temari's eyes snapped up to his.

"Don't talk like that way, your stronger then that.' He told her with a growl.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she felt the anger rolling off of him in waves as his chakra momentarily flared.

"But I."

"NO! No buts, life tends to get shitty, get used to it."

"But I can't…."

"Can't or wont." He hissed.

Her silver eyes got wider as he seemed to bare his teeth at her.

"Now you listen and you listen GOOD! You have an innocent life inside of you; it had nothing to do with what happened! Now if you decide you don't want it fine, that's up to you. But you will NOT go off half cocked and do something that you might regret."

Temari's mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out.

Naruto was still steaming mad.  
Leaning down so that their noses almost touched he spoke again.

"Once you have calmed down you are going to rationally think about this situation, then and only then will you make a decision. Do you understand me?" His voice was still harsh.  
But as soon as she nodded his grip on her arms loosened and he stepped away from her.

As quickly as it had come he felt his anger drain away. He didn't want to examine the cause for his reaction very closely so he shoved all thought of that aside.

Naruto's conscience was already bugging him, telling him that he had been too harsh and he needed to apologize for the things that he said.

He told the voice to take a hike the same way he would if it had been Kyuubi talking.  
Before he could get in an argument with himself he saw Temari start to droop.

She wads obviously very tired as her legs started to wobble and she almost collapsed in front of him. Without hesitation he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom.

The blonde decided she must not be too upset with him, at least not yet because she looped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as he walked.

"Why did this happen to me?" She whispered.

"You're asking the wrong person Babe." Was his only reply as he set her on the edge of the bed so he could free one hand to pull the covers back.

He had to get some space between them.  
But Temari refused to let go of him when he tried to untangle her arms from around his neck, so with a sigh he ended up sitting down himself with her once again in his lap.

"You need to get some sleep Temari." He told her, his voice once again had returned to normal even if his insides were still in knots.

"I can't sleep." She muttered. "My head won't stop spinning."

As much as Naruto needed to put some distance between them he couldn't leave her if she was still upset, so he shifted her position slightly and started gently rubbing her back.  
The soothing motion was completely at odds with his tense body.

When she finally started to relax he channeled a small amount of chakra into his finger tips and carefully touched several pressure points on the back of her neck.

Moments later she was fast asleep.  
He then settled her into bed and tucked the blankets around her body.  
The sleeping jutsu he had used was a medical technique used to put patients into a deep dreamless sleep.  
It allowed a good eight hours of uninterrupted rest to allow the body to regenerate.

Taking one last look to be sure she was comfortable Naruto quietly closed the bedroom door behind him as he exited the room.

He then headed out the balcony door; He needed to take a run to clear his head.

& I had hope more people would be interested in Return to sound but Oh Well there you guys have the longest chapter yet as a thank you for all of your feed back.

Until next time. Legilmyth 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kakashi or Kyuubi, as much as I would like too, but I hope you enjoy the chapter any way.

Feral Smile: bows Why thank you!

Soul of the Silver Phoenix: Three words, wall of sand.

The FUrious Dragon: LOL

demonic dragon knight: Good, then I'm doing my job right.

TrapedSoul: Thanks for hanging in there, I will tell you right now that some things wont become clear for a while.

Ragnarok-The Fallen Angel: OOOOO I love it when people guess whats happening XP But I'm not telling-

ChromeyTheSquirrel: I hope you enjoy 'Return to sound' chapter 2 of that will be out shortly.

Ant Crown; thanks a lot!

Crystal Inferno: Yes sad, but just wait, you an't seen nothing yet.

Nocturnalwitch: A yes, Gaara and blood. Giggles coming, I promise.  
And I hope your caught up by now. :)

kyubuteaser: The sand siblings are not only a part of this story but the second and third story as well. (Yes as in sequels!)

Kitsune6: Actuall fluff coming, but a bit more other first, You wont believe the story they useXP

Nexus of Dark World: Evil? mabey, blame my muse I do ask that you bare with me there are twists planned that I think will surprise you.  
And yes being killed horibly is in the plans. Thanks for the note.

John Bellamy: Yes women can be freaky!I know I'm one of 5 sisters.

BigQuise: Thanks, once is caught up with AFF they will both be updated at the same time.

THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.  
Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Thirteen (MY fav number)

Dust billowed into the air as he skidded across the ground on his side.  
Cursing under his breath Kakashi managed to roll onto all fours as he came to a halt, he was barely stationary before he teleported into the trees.

Reappearing on a sturdy tree branch the silver haired jounin slumped against the trunk breathing heavily.

'What the hell has gotten into him?' He wondered as he tried to keep a bead on his opponent's position while he regained his breath.

Glancing up at the sun the scarecrow cursed again.  
They had only been at this for about half an hour, but it seemed like a hell of a lot longer.

Kakashi had known for a while now that Naruto barely broke a sweat when they spared together, and even though Kakashi didn't exactly strain his self either he knew his former students' abilities far surpassed his own.  
But it had never been as blatant as it was this day.

But then something was very different about the fox boy today, he seemed agitated and tense, very unlike his usual relaxed self, This was very pronounced in his fighting style.

The silver haired man had found himself on the defensive during the entire bout, barely able to keep ahead of the intense range of attacks.  
He was just thankful that as of yet Naruto had refrained from using any weapons.

With the amount of power he was putting behind his blows, weapons like a kunai would pass right though the trunk of a tree.

'Speaking of trees, maybe I should have left him to beat up the poor things like he was when I arrived.' Kakashi mused to himself as he moved to a different perch.  
'Then he could have just taken out what ever it is that is bothering him on something other then me.'

But it was to late now so Kakashi focused on trying to figure out how he was going to survive this 'training session' in one piece.

"Oh Sensei!" Naruto's singsong voice drifted through the training grounds.

The tone sounded sickeningly sweet to Kakashi as he peered though the leaves of his currant hiding spot to see the big blonde standing in the middle of the small clearing.  
He stood with his arms folded across his bare chest and a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Come on Hatake, quit fooling around and come fight me for real! I know your holding back!"

'He has got to be kidding!' Said jounin groaned.

'He thinks I'm holding back?' Now Kakashi had a feeling that he knew what it was like for his students the first time they had faced him.  
Only in his case he didn't have the option of coordinating a group attack.

Sighing he ran through his options and the various techniques at his disposal even as part of his brain was trying to convince him to call the whole session off.

"Tsunade, I just know you have something to do with this." He muttered under his breath. "I am so going to get you back."

After a few more seconds of strategizing Kakashi moved to a better view point even as he formed the seals to implement Naruto's favorite technique.  
If he didn't have any back up he would just have to create some.

With several loud popping noises a dozen Kakashi doppelgangers appeared in the field and surrounded Naruto.

The blonde barely blinked but vanished for a moment only to reappear behind the closest clone and with one smooth lightning fast movement he snapped its neck.

The doppelganger disappeared in a cloud of vapor before it could hit the ground.

Kakashi sat stunned as his other creations charged in, only to be quickly and ruthlessly disposed of by Naruto's bare hands, He never once reached for a weapon.

A shiver ran through him as he watched the systematic slaughter and was just glad he hadn't been in the group.

In thirty-eight years Kakashi couldn't remember having ever actually faced a situation where there was absolutely no chance in hell he could win.

Hell, if Naruto remained the way he was now there wasn't even a chance that he would land a blow.

"Kakashi! I'm tiered of playing around!" Naruto's voice thundered through the surrounding area.

The copy-nin was just glad no one else was around at the moment; the blonde was definitely not himself.

'It's time to end this session.' Kakashi decided even as part of him balked at the idea of walking away.  
He knew his time would be put to better use trying to figure out what was wrong with his former pupil.

Kakashi straightened from his crouched position, before he could move any farther he saw the blurred motion of Naruto spinning and launching something in his direction.

Only years of finely honed reflexes saved the silver haired man's life as he automatically dodged to the right as a kunai zipped past his face, grazing his left cheekbone.

Reaching up he touched the spot and found a hole in his mask and a small trickle of blood.

"Shit!"

A growl sounded behind him and he spun in time to see an angry looking blonde cocking his fist.  
Reacting immediately Kakashi threw himself backwards off the branch he stood on.  
Channeling chakra into his feet he momentarily stood upside down as the tree trunk above him exploded into a million pieces about the size of matchsticks as the kitsune vessel put his fist through it.

Not taking any chances the scarecrow pushed off and bounced through the trees until he was back in the open field, intent on calling an end to the match.  
Unfortunately he quickly discovered that Naruto was right behind him and was forced to block a punch that was aimed for his head with his forearms.  
The impact reverberated up his arms, momentarily rendering them numb.

"Naruto what the hells wrong with you?" The older jounin demanded as two more blows followed the first.

"Nothing! I just want a decent workout!" The blonde snapped, switching from his fists to his feet.

Kakashi ducked and rolled as a round house kick came at him.

'Shit shit shit shit!'

It didn't look like Naruto was going to give him a chance to call off the fight.

That only left one option, it was the only way that that scarecrow saw him self getting out of this predicament in one piece.  
As he came back to his feet his right hand reached across his face and straightened his lopsided forehead protector.

The Sharingan flashed red, the wheels started to spin immediately.

"About bloody time." Naruto laughed as he fell back and settled into a fighting stance.

Kakashi did the same and for a moment neither man moved.  
Focusing on bringing his breathing back to normal the copy-nin was distracted from his planning when he noticed that the blonde was breathing as hard as he was.  
In fact on closer inspection he realized for the first time that the boy's body was also dripping with sweat.

'Wait a second, Naruto doesn't sweat. What the hell?' Kakashi knew the kind of abuse that Naruto's body could take before it started showing signs of strain.  
The blondes stamina was second to none, even if he had been up all night beating the crap out of a bunch of trees, there was no way he would be showing such obvious signs of fatigue from there short sparing session, such as it was.

Could he be sick?

"Naruto, I think it's time to stop." Kakashi announced as he straightened.

Naruto blinked several times in surprise before his eyes narrowed.

"When I finally get the chance to see your Sharingan in action? Not likely." He snorted in dismissal.

Kakashi was moving before he had finished speaking.  
Two kunai appeared in his hands, the only option that he saw was to momentarily render the big blonde unable to use his arms.

His target was the shoulder joints; he hoped to get close enough by faking a physical assault to send the knives into their targets.

Naruto's image blinked out only to return much closer, having obviously decided to meet the attack head on, just as Kakashi had expected him too.

Blue eyes clashed with a miss matched pair of red and black, the Sharingan spun sending the illusion that the knives were aimed directly for the center of Naruto's chest.  
The copy-nin's smiled grimly to himself as he saw the young man's start to cross in a defensive manner.

'Exactly what I needed.'

But before he could release his weapons at their intended targets, he found his momentum abruptly halted.

Stunned the silver haired man glanced down to discover that each kunai had been stooped dead by Naruto's hands.

Kakashi had to blink twice before he was sure of what his eyes were telling him.  
The razor tipped weapons had barely punctured the palms; it took him a moment to realize that the young man had channeled chakra into his hands to act as a shield, a move he had never witnessed before.

"Nice try sensei." Naruto smirked before grabbing hold of the kunai blades heedless of the sharp edges cutting into his hands, he shifted his weight and before the stunned Kakashi could react a brutal kick landed on his chest, sending him flying, then skidding across the ground on his back.

It was the sound of Naruto's almost manic laughter that brought the stunned silver haired man back to his senses.

"That was so lame Kakashi." The blonde chuckled. "How could you think that I'd be fooled with that kind of trick?"

Coughing as his lungs recovered from having all the air forced out of them.  
Kakashi slowly got to his feet, he was now convinced that Naruto was either sick, or he had completely lost his mind.

Even years ago, in the battles to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru or later in the fights against Itachi and the Akatsuki when Naruto had allowed the Kyuubi to merge with him he had not displayed such erratic behavior.

Something was definitely wrong with the boy.

Kakashi's theory was further compounded when blonde once again attacked.  
Still slightly winded the scarecrow was barely able to block the hail storm of blows coming at him.  
The three inch height difference between the two had never been more pronounced as Naruto used his added size to his advantage.

A moment later a scream pierced the air accompanied by the sound of breaking bones.

The combatants froze, and Kakashi was suddenly looking into the stunned blue eyes of the Naruto that he knew.

The pain shooting through his right arm caused him to groan.  
They both looked down at the same time and Naruto's face turned as pale as Kakashi was sure his own was as the young man realized that he held the scarecrows now mangled arm in a vice like grip.

"Oh my God!" The blonde Exclaimed, his grip immediately loosening. "Damn Kakashi, I'm sorry I didn't…."

"Just help me fix it." Kakashi interrupted harshly through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his composer despite the mind numbing pain.

"Ya, hold on."

Almost immediately Kakashi felt a blessed wave of warmth moving through his injured limb as Naruto channeled a flood of healing chakra through it.

"Ready." He informed the blonde when he was certain that most of the feeling was gone.

Naruto nodded before carefully bringing the miss-shaped appendage back into its normal alignment.  
Kakashi gritted his teeth as he felt the bone scraping bone, the pain was virtually none existent but it wasn't gone completely.  
He was just glad that Naruto had some medical training, it would have been a bitch trying to walk to the hospital with his arm as messed up as it was.

"It's broken in three places." Naruto informed him in a small voice. "I'll heal it for you."

For some reason the offer sent an uneasy feeling through the older man.

"Don't bother, just make sure it's lined up properly." Kakashi ordered."

"But…"

"Just do it, and while you're at it you can tell me what the hell is wrong with you." It was one of the few times in his life that Kakashi found that the tone of his voice was approaching the volume of a yell.  
He blamed most of it on the pain that was starting to creep back down his injured arm; pain wasn't something that he handled particularly well.  
But some of it was also because he was worried about the boy.

Silence reigned in the otherwise empty training grounds as Naruto worked on putting the severed bones back into their proper places.  
It was only eight in the morning and the birds were greeting the new day with their sweet songs as they flitted in among the trees that had born witness to the odd one sided battle.

While Naruto worked he summoned a clone and sent it to get bandages and splints to use on Kakashi's arm when the copy-nin once again forbade him to use his chakra to fuse the bones back together.

Kakashi waited until his right arm had been bound and placed in a makeshift sling before he began pushing Naruto for answers.

"I've never seen you like this Naruto, what is going on?"

The blonde fidgeted under his intense double eyed stare, Kakashi had purposely left his Sharingan uncovered so that he could better evaluate the boy.  
The mirror wheel eye could help him detect any false hood that might be spoken.

"I don't know, I guess I've been a little stressed lately." Naruto finally mumbled as he absently massaged the backs of his hands.

The movement drew the older jounin's attention when he could detect no evasion in the boy's words.  
He realized with a start that Naruto's knuckles were bleeding.

'That's strange; the Kyuubi's power would normally have such minor cuts healed almost instantly.' Kakashi thought with a frown.

Looking back on the brief session it dawned on him that he had not once felt the presence of the demons chakra during Naruto's rampage. Usually when the blonde's emotions went into over drive one could always feel the nine tail's power merging and mirroring his.

So what was different about today?  
Kakashi had felt the intense emotions flowing through the boy the whole time, so why hadn't the Kyuubi surfaced?

"We better get you to the hospital Sensei." Naruto told him, interrupting Kakashi's train of thought.

"Not yet Naruto." The silver haired man put a restraining hand on his former students shoulder when he made to walk away.

"You still have not told me what was behind all of this."

Naruto shrugged away from the hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just got a little carried away. It won't happen again." The tone of his voice was cold and held no tell tale emotions so after a moment of thought Kakashi decided not to ask anything else at that point in time.

Besides, the numbing sensation was beginning to dissipate leaving his injured arm throbbing with pain.  
He really wasn't feeling up to pushing for answers at that moment so he let the matter drop for the time being.

"Well it looks like you're out a sparring partner for a while." He pointed out with a slightly forced chuckle as he reached up with his uninjured left hand to pull his forehead protector back down to its usual position over the Sharingan.

"Looks that way." Naruto replied as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "I'll walk you to the hospital." He muttered refusing once again to meet Kakashi's gaze.

With that he turned and walked back in the direction of Konoha.  
Kakashi followed slowly, painfully and watched the young man as he stopped to retrieve his shirt and vest from where they hung over a low tree branch.

The silver haired man noticed that as Naruto reached for the black material of his t-shirt that his hands seemed to be trembling slightly, not only that but once he had finished pulling the stretchy fabric over his head it looked like his damaged hands were still seeping blood.

This only became more obvious when the blonde used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead and the motion left a red smear in its wake.

Kakashi's worried frown was hidden behind his torn mask, what was wrong with the boy?

"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! This is SO not good!" Red eyes flashed. "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshti! You stupid BASTARD!"

The Kyuubi No Yoko had already exhausted every form of cursing in his own language and had now resorted to much more human terms, which he felt was acceptable since he was cursing out one of the blasted bipedal things.

"I can not believe he did this." The fox growled as he paced his newly shrunken prison.  
The pacing quickly reverted to his earlier activity of trying to find a crack in his prison walls. But once again the search ended with no weakness found.

Sharp nails clicked against the stone floor of his prison as the fiery nine tails danced in place, fidgeting in agitation.

In truth the demon was more then agitated, for the first time in his very long life the kitsune was panicking.  
It wasn't the confinement; he had become relatively used to his imprisonment over the years.

It was because for the first time in twenty five years the ancient demon was truly powerless, he had been well and this time truly sealed.  
He had no contact with his vessel.

Oh he could still see, hear and smell everything that was going on around the human he inhabited, but he was now separate.  
Completely and totally separated from his host's body.

After Naruto had sealed him two days before Kyuubi had thought that the boy had merely severed their communication link which resulted in the demon unable to communicate with the human.

The head aches Naruto had been experiencing in various degrees since then was simply a side effect of the severed link the kitsune was sure of it.

It was just a side effect the fox told himself the night before when after running himself to exhaustion the blonde had been tormented by nightmares.  
Nightmares that for the six years and more the Kyuubi had blocked, the boy didn't know that of course.  
It was the Kitsune's way of attempting to make up for the mistakes he had made with the boy, to block out the unwanted and painful memories.

'But that was just a side effect of severing our mental link.' The demon had rationalized when Naruto had woke up trembling and drenched in sweat with the fraises 'Monster' 'Demon!' 'You should have just died!' and 'Stay away, don't touch me!' Echoing through his head.

"Just a side effect." The fox had mumbled to himself as the same images and words had disturbed his slumber as well and his tortured vessel had gone to the training grounds and proceeded to beat the shit out of some very defenseless trees.

At the time the Kyuubi had been content with his assessment of the situation as he lay curled in a snug ball, all nine tails wrapped around his body, their tips waving slightly in boredom as he watched the wood shatter beneath the punishing blows of the blonde shinobi.

"He always was good at ignoring what was really bothering him." He mumbled. "I wonder how long he will be able to ignore this situation."

The kitsune had welcomed the diversion when the silver haired human had showed up to spar.  
But that particular emotion had only lasted about five minuets, as the fox waited for the expected pull on his chakra as the match got off to a fast start.

But the pull never came, even though he could tell that his vessels chakra was getting low. Naruto should have been tapping into his own unlimited supply about then, especially considering the amount of energy he was putting into each blow.

Strong emotion had always brought the two powers together the quickest, at first it had been the boy's anger or his strong protective instincts. But over the years any surge of emotion would do.  
And today the boy's emotions were in a state of turmoil, they were so intense that the combination of the two chakras could have manifested into a fire ball that could be very destructive if the host wished it to be.

But with the amount of control the boy had it would never come to that, he would usually just channel it into his movements, and in order not to wear out his own body he would simply draw from the Kyuubi until he had worked through his frustration or anger.

But he didn't, feeling a little uneasy Kyuubi had uncurled himself, his glistening red and gold tails swishing back and forth as he closed his crimson eyes and for the first time inspected the spell that held him in place with his inner senses.

Understanding had dawned about the same time that Naruto had laughed gleefully at the prospect of facing the legendary copy-nin's Sharingan.

Kyuubi had been floored! Still was in fact, somehow the blonde had managed to completely sever all tie's between them, there was not only no communication, there was no sharing of chakra or any other power that the Kyuubi possessed.

"This is really really really really REALLY bad." The demon whined as he tried to break out of his confinement.

His essence flared to life and turned into hot white flames that filled the entire prison in an attempt to burn through the barrier as the ancient creature tried to identify the spell used to bind him.

Naruto needed to be healed as well as have his chakra replenished; his knuckles were raw, cracked and bleeding. It was of course a very minor injury, but the demon was used to making sure that his host did not have any marks that could be interpreted as a weakness by an enemy.

But now he was prevented from doing even that.

Kyuubi whined again when his flaming chakra was unable to render the slightest bit of damage to the bonds that held him.

"I would curse that filthy frog hermit if this was one of his spells." The vulpine snarled, but as it turned out the creature realized with a start that it was actually a combination of spells that his vessel had used.  
A combination that as far as Kyuubi knew had never been used or even heard of before now. He didn't even recognize half of its components, and he knew everything his host did and more.

"The boy is a genius and doesn't even know it," the fox sighed. "I bet he doesn't even know how he did it."

"So now he's going through a personal crisis and I can't do a damn thing about it."

It wasn't until the sound of breaking bones reached his pointed ears and he felt the shock, guilt and remorse that flooded through the young man's emotions, and was quickly followed by the thought. 'What am I doing?' that the demon started to suspect that there might be something else wrong with his host.

Yes Naruto was an emotional human as it was, and yes he could loose his temper quite quickly when pushed even if that hadn't happened in years.  
Kyuubi knew the fight Naruto had had with his new female was bothering him, but normally he tended to individualize situations.

He never allowed one thing to interfere with something else.  
Except for today, blindly taking out his anger and frustration on his sparing partner.

Of course, Kyuubi amended tapping one claw thoughtfully; the other day he had allowed thoughts of the female to distract him from a fight as well.

At the time the demon had found it rather amusing and had thought it to be nothing more then his growing attraction for the golden female.

That was before however, now he was starting to wonder if it was possible that the boy was suffering from a type of ……. For lack of a better word, withdrawal symptoms.  
After all, regardless of the fact that he had not been aware of it until he was twelve Naruto's body had been harmonizing with the demon power inside of him since the day he was born.

Kyuubi flopped down on his side before slowly rolling onto his back as he tried to decide what to do.  
Not that he could do much he admitted, in his currant state of imprisonment.

The fox absently took note that Naruto had returned to his den to shower and change before heading to the Hokage tower.

"What to do, what to do." He mumbled to himself.

His long tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he mentally went though his options, as limited as they were.

Naruto could no longer hear him; he had established that in the first hour after being bound.  
His vast chakra had somehow been bound and sealed as well; for all intents and purposes the vessel was now free of the demon he carried, a normal human.

Kyuubi snorted, half annoyed and half chuckling.

A normal person who may or may not be going though a major case of withdrawal that could rival any addicts, a grin formed on the fox's face.  
The thought actually conjured up a rather interesting picture.

It would have been almost funny if the female wasn't involved Kyuubi decided.  
That thought was rather sobering, causing the kitsune to roll again so that he now rested on his belly with his chin resting on his crossed front paws.

'Perhaps I should have told him that the female was carrying a kit.' He mused. 'I scented that as soon as we found her.'

The scent of said female drew his attention to what was happening outside of his prison.  
She had asked if Naruto was alright as she had caught his wrapping his abused knuckles.

Kyuubi really wanted to hit his host when he only grunted in response while refusing to look the female in the eye.  
Kyuubi sighed, humans were such stupid creatures at times, they made everything more complicated then it needed to be.

From his prison the ancient demon could smell her distress and uncertainty.

"Talk to her damn it! You need her!" He yelled, only to have his words bounce back at him from his cell's walls.

He pinned his ears against his head to block out his echoing voice as he fumed, his plan was not going as well as he had hoped.  
After all the years he had spent in the back ground, pretending to be his vessels conscience while waiting for him to move on with his life, he was sure of one thing.  
The shinobi needed someone to care for and to care for him in return, that was why the demon had chosen this female.

She was a strong fighter in her own right but she was also a caring female having raised her younger siblings.  
The kitsune had watched her over the years and become more and more convinced that she was the correct one for his vessel.

That was also the reason that while Naruto had been trying to save the females life the Kyuubi had made the decision to heal the kit in her belly.  
It made no difference to the fox how the offspring had been conceived all that mattered was that it was there, and it was exactly what the two potential mates needed to bring them together, nothing softened a female like carrying a litter and nothing brought out a males protective instincts like a female and her kits.

But it was just his luck that humans didn't react to the natural things in life like every other creature on the planet.  
No, the female had gone hysterical while Naruto was doing a damn fine job of pretending that the whole incident hadn't taken place at all.

But still the kitsune was optimistic that his plan would work in the long run, instinct always won out in the end.

His thoughts were interrupted by voices belonging to the two involved in his plans He wanted to shriek in anger when he heard Naruto tell the female that he would not be joining her for the midday meal before leaving his den without a backwards glance.

"This is really getting out of hand." Kyuubi decided.

"And here I am, getting myself shoved into this miserable box and I can't do or say anything to help."

Sighing heavily crimson eyes closed. "Why do humans have to be so damn complicated?" He complained.

"The first time around I messed up, and now when the chance comes to make it right I can't do squat."

The kitsune snorted in frustration. "And to think the biggest problem I thought I had was to get the boy to except a kit that wasn't his own."

I'm going to have to leave it there for today other wise it would be another cliffy so I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know that you think. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't, wish I did so there!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry I have not been meaning to leave you with cliffhangers but I am writing a little slower then usual do to……. Well just because.

A BIG THATNK YOU TO CURIOUSE CORBY! She helped me with the second part of this chapter so that I got the emotions better.

causeiambetta: Thank you, yes I wanted Kyuubi to be a liitle more involved at times.

TrapedSoul: Sorry, thats what my muse demands.

cokeboi" Thanks for all your reviews on the chapters.

Hazerd:You will find out what happened between Kyuubi and Naruto in the next couple chapters. And the fox WILL be back.

desert-tiger: So true, well hope you like more of my complicated story:)

The Rouge Stallion: Kyuubi is sure to entertain you in this story, he is quite the characture.

Underdark Ranger: Thank you, I'm flattered.

Feral Smile: Bowes Thank you very much.

Soul of the Silver Phoenix: Yes his issues do need to be deatlt with, that and answeres to the most popular question of what happened between the demon and the boy will be coming in the next couple chapters.

John Bellamy: I don't sit around analizing much any more but I used to hate people so in group gatherings I would sit in the corner and watch. (I"m not freaking you out am I?) BUt I also played HOckey in a guys league for three years and that really gave me a lot of insight.  
Thanks again for leaving a note.

WarShadow: Keep reading. :)

Dreadnaught: I know, Kakashi is so much fun to work with. thank you for waiting to see what I have in store, I hope it... Shocks you! XP O yes just to pre warn you there will be plently more cliffhangers before the story is done.

Riika Kirakira: Yes Tenten Neji and the rest of the gang will show up soon. Jewel will be explained in chap 16.

ChromeyTheSquirrel: THank you, you can eat now.

Kitsune6: FLuff coming I promise.

Engelmahr2004: You will see soon.

van: Well how I look at it is, Naruto is already differant then everyone else so he doesn't care.

Crystal Inferno: Thank you very much.

Any way thank you all again and I hope you enjoy chapter 14.

Chapter fourteen

Naruto's day didn't get any better once he was at the office.  
On top of the blinding head ach, the first he had had in his entire life.  
He was feeling guilty about Kakashi's arm as well as for yelling at Temari the night before.

He knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did with either of them, but adamantly refused to examine why he was acting the way he was.  
He silently shook his head at his at his own stupidity for allowing some of his inner demons show as he continued to go through the paper work assigned to him.

When he had been a small child he had learned how to keep his true emotions and feelings carefully hidden, he couldn't afford to show any weakness to the people around him. It had worked well for a while to keep him self invisible, until he couldn't stand the loneliness and more.

That's when the whole prankster bit had come into play, and it had also worked well to conceal how painful the villagers' words and actions were.

The kitsune vessel suddenly gave him self a mental shake; he hadn't brooded like this in years. Of course he hadn't had a fight with someone like he had had with Temari in years either. Not that it was a real fight mind you, even if he had yelled at her.

He groaned, he never yelled at people not anymore at least. He had grown out of the childish need to get every ones attention, he didn't have too, he had friends and a lot of people who counted on him, the last thing he needed to do was let the past and all it's skeletons out of the closet.  
As soon as that thought surfaced he slammed the door on it.

A long sigh escaped without him noticing he knew how this whole thing had started; it was a really bad habit that he just couldn't quite seem to get a hold on.

'I really need to learn not to take things so personally.'

It didn't take long for both Tsunade and Shizune to realize that Naruto wasn't his usual sunny self.

As if his bandaged hands weren't enough of a give away he was going through his paper work with a vengeance, as if it was an enemy he needed to get rid of a quickly as possible.  
Shizune could barely keep up with him on the filing end of things.

Instead of his usual engaging smile, his face was a blank and expressionless mask.  
This made it difficult for the two older women decide if he was in a bad mood, which he never was. Or if he wasn't feeling well which should be impossible do to the demon inside of him.

They both watched him closely for a time as they tried to solve the mystery without actually talking to him seeing as he didn't seem to be in the mood to chat.

Tsunade wished she could blame it on being love sick but he was acting too cold for that to be the case, as much as she wished otherwise. His mood became quite clear when Tsunade received a letter from a village along the northern boarder of Fire country, the elder there was always more eager to deal with Naruto then any one else from Konoha, probably do to the fact that he was considered by many to be second in command of the ninja village.

The letter had stated that the elder was having difficulty with some trade negotiations with the next closest village which lay just across the boarder in Water country.  
The man requested that if negotiations failed to precede soon that Tsunade send Naruto to assist.

Naruto's reply upon hearing the letter read aloud shocked both women so much it left them both gaping at him.

"Tell them to grow a backbone and deal with it them fucking selves." He then buried his nose back into the mission reports that he was filing.

Shizune turned worried eyes to her leader.  
It was obvious now to both women that some thing was definitely amiss to put the young man in such a fowl mood.  
His body language had changed slightly and was now yelling. 'Don't talk to me or I'll bite your head off!' And that was something that had never happened in all the time the Godame and her assistant had known him so they were both at a loss as to what to say or do.

Finally with a silent look of understanding between them, both ladies decided to give the brooding young man some space for the time being.  
Even though Tsunade wanted to demand he tell her what was going on that instant, she had a feeling he wasn't up to talking just then.

It was just about noon when the Hokage decided that she had had enough of the brooding silence that permeated her office and was about to interrogate Naruto within an inch of his life if she had to.

Lucky for him a knock sounded on the office door interrupting her plans.

Tsunade sighed, why was she always interrupted?

"Come." She called.

Her hopes that this would be a quick diversion died when the head of the ANBU wearing his bear mask and long black robes strode through the door followed by three other masked ANBU.

Even though they wore their animal masks Tsunade immediately recognized Hyuga, Neji and Uchiha, Sasuke.  
This was obviously about something very serious both the young geniuses were present.

She sighed in frustration, if it wasn't one thing it was another.

Naruto felt the tension in the somberly uniformed ANBU caption even as he recognized Neji in his tiger mask and Sasuke as the hawk. He suppressed a growl at the sight of the third ANBU with the deer mask.

'That was the asshole who falsified his report.'

'Ya well, since you already scared him shitless with that threat about Gaara I doubt you'll have any more trouble with him.'

Pushing away from the small desk he occupied which sat in the corner of Tsunade's office, Naruto got to his feet and moved to take his place behind and to Tsunade's right, his hands clasped loosely behind his back.  
He was ready to do her bidding but also to better witness the proceedings.

He could feel the ANBU commander's eyes on him; the man was very tense for some reason.  
Naruto was sure that they would find out the cause very soon.

"Hokage-Sama." The bear masked figure bowed low. "Might I have a word with you in private?"

Both Naruto and Tsunade gave the man the same strange look, one eyebrow raised in query, though neither of them noticed.

"If you wanted to speak with me alone Captain, why pray tell are three of your men with you?" Tsunade asked curiosity clear in her voice.

"Although they have not yet been briefed, my men are permitted to hear this information, it is the reason they have accompanied me." Was the deep voiced reply.

Tsunade resisted the urge to grind her teeth together. It seemed like recently there had been a number of little indications that her Naruto wasn't as well liked in certain circles as she had previously thought.

"If your men are to remain, then my protégé will as well." She stated firmly.

The dark robbed man cleared his throat rather nervously as he reached inside his cloak and pulled out a scroll which he then handed over to her.

The Godame didn't hide the puzzled look on her face as she took the document, it looked like a standard issue report scroll and she wondered why it hadn't been with the others that came in earlier at morning.

She immediately broke the seal and opened it.  
The questioning look quickly turned to a scowl as her eyes skimmed what was indeed a report from the previous night's patrol.

Her light brown eyes flashed with anger as locked gazes with the masked man.

"You expect me to believe this?" She growled as she passed the scroll to Naruto.

The cloaked ANBU looked like he wanted to snatch the document away from the demon vessel but the Hokage's glare held him in place.

"So just what were you planning on doing Captain?" Her voice was cold enough to freeze a man's blood.

Meanwhile Naruto was starting to see red as he too skimmed through the report.

"Arrest him, at least until it can be confirmed either way. We can not afford to let an incident like this to damage our alliance……"

The Caption's words were cut short when the scroll was crushed in Naruto's white knuckled grip.  
It was taking every ounce of the blonde's will power not to put his fist through something.

"Even if I was the type to do this kind of thing," He growled instead as he tried to keep a rein on his temper. "What makes you think I would be stupid enough to beat a woman who had been placed under my protection?"

Both Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened behind their masks as they pieced together the conversation and realized that they had been brought along to arrest their friend.  
The two ANBU exchanged discreet glances, silently communicating with each other before turning angry white and black eyes on the fourth member of their party, who by lack of reaction to the proceedings gave them both the feeling that he had something to do with the situation.

Although neither of the clan geniuses' would ever speak of it or even admit it out loud, they both owed Uzumaki, Naruto for putting himself on the line for them.  
And not just on missions either.  
Their loyalty to him came before anything else.

"I believe I would like an explanation for all of this." Neji stated in his smooth, almost quiet voice as he reached up and removed his mask.

"As would I." Sasuke added, mirroring the Hyuga's actions and removing the hawk carving from his face.

The ANBU leader turned in surprise and sputtered when he saw their uncovered faces, that along with speaking out of turn was a serious breech of conduct.

Their actions however helped sooth Naruto's anger.  
It told him that at least they weren't going to be easily convinced that he was guilty.  
The whole situation could not have happened on a worse day, he was already in one hell of a bad mood.

Tsunade took control of the situation as she slowly got to her feet, her very movement demanded attention.

"I would think you would be less inclined to jump to conclusions Captain, considering that there has already been one falsified report about my heir this week." The Hokage voice was calm but stern.

She did not miss the Hyuga and Uchiha's reactions, slight as they were to her revelation.

"Perhaps I am simply not bias Hokage-Sama." The sneer was very evident in the Captain's voice.

Tsunade gasped at the insinuation.  
Naruto's fists clenched, ready to pound the man within an inch of his life.

"I would really like an explanation Godame-Sama." Sasuke interrupted the set down Tsunade had been about to deliver.

Instead she directed her next words to Naruto's two friends.

"Two days ago a report from a night patrol stated that Naruto had chased a very distressed woman through the streets before capturing her and dragging her to his apartment, at least that's the short version."

"That's preposterous." Neji stated simply as he crossed his arms, his mask dangling from his left hand.

The Godame nodded her agreement. "Now this report states that he was seen beating the same woman last night in his apartment." Again Tsunade didn't bother going into the details. "Someone has been falsifying their reports." She finished with a glare at the Captain for allowing such a thing.

"I wonder who that could be." Naruto's voice dripped of sarcasm as he fixed his hard blue eyes on the deer masked ANBU standing behind the Captain.

Two pairs of eyes, one black and one white followed the direction of his gaze to fix on the same man.  
If looks could kill the man would have died a rather horrible and painful death.

"How do you know this report is false?" The cloaked Captain asked. "I have not seen you question the one whose conduct is in suspect, or has he already told you of this incident?"

Tsunade had to admit that the observation was fair.

"Naruto,' she turned her light brown eyes to him. 'You read the report, what do you have to day about it?"

'Burn it along with the asshole who wrote it'  
The kitsune vessel really wished he could speak his thoughts, or better yet act on them but the more logical side of him came to the rescue again and he swallowed the retort.

The last thing Naruto wanted to do was relive any part of the previous night, it had been bringing up a hell of a lot of old memories.

Memories that he had been sure he had put behind him, sealed in a box and thrown into the dark depths of his mind in fact.  
Now they seemed hell bent on resurfacing and it was all he could do to ignore their existence like now, it seemed that every word that was spoken was dredging up one thing after another. But he pushed them aside yet again, he had to deal with this problem before he could put old ghosts to rest.

But where to start?  
He couldn't very well tell them the reason behind Temari's tirade, that was private and up to her to disclose if and when she chose too.

Choosing his words carefully Naruto cleared his throat slightly.

"As you already know Hokage, my house guest has been having a difficult recovery." He paused momentarily while Tsunade nodded.

"Last evening she became upset while we were having a discussion and quickly went into hysterics, that it where most of the yelling came from. She was very agitated and began pacing eventually I was able to get close to her but was forced to take her by the arms and give her a light shake in order to get her attention. Yes I did yell at her at one point but I did not, at any time strike her."

Somehow Naruto was able to get through his narrative rather quickly and professionally with his voice at a normal level of volume.  
If he wasn't in such a bad mood he would have been proud of himself for keeping his cool during the whole thing.

"There you have it." Tsunade announced in a breezy tone. "Nothing to worry about, I know that Temari-san has been distressed over some recent events, her behavior is not surprising."

The fourth ANBU suddenly stepped forward and spoke for the first time.

"Surely your not going to believe his story so easily Hokage-Sama." He protested.

The young man didn't seem to notice the four sets of eyes glaring at him, even though one belonged to the Godame herself.

"But you expect me to believe your version just because it's on paper?" Her voice was dangerously low as she asked the question.

"It does appear to be one mans word against another." The Captain commented as he folded his arms thoughtfully.  
His change in stance made it very clear that he was now reassessing the situation before him.

"But it does have a simple solution." Sasuke stated after a brief silence.

"Indeed." Neji agreed. "There is a third party involved in this affair, why not ask for her version."

The two blood limit masters nodded in unison as they agreed with each other while the other members of the room seemed to blink at them in surprise.

"That is very true." Tsunade finally nodded after realizing that it would indeed be the quickest way to end this discussion. As much as she would like to simply order the man who wrote the report be flogged she had to have proof before going to far.

"I will have someone fetch Temari-san at once." She then rang for Shizune.

"Tsunade, I don't think you should ask Temari to come here under the circumstances." Naruto protested.

All eyes turned to him but he did his best to ignore the questioning looks he was getting, especially from his friends.

"She was very distressed last night; I don't think it would be good to drag her across town for something like this."

"Hn a convenient excuse." The still masked, unnamed ANBU snorted.

"But he is right." Tsunade thoughtfully tapped a finger on her chin. "The added stress would not be good for her recovery. I will go visit her instead."

With that the Godame stepped around her desk just as Shizune walked through the door in response to her summons.

"Might I accompany you Hokage-Sama?" The ANBU Captain requested with a slight bow when Tsunade had finished giving instructions to Shizune.

The blonde woman considered him for a moment before replying.

"I think you should, it will resolve this issue much faster."

The cloaked man bowed again as Tsunade turned to the other four men in the room.

"All of you remain here, we will return shortly."

"Tsunade." Naruto's voice stopped her as she was moving towards the door.

Turning she gave him a questioning look.

"She's not feeling well, try not to upset her again."

The old medic-nin smiled slightly by way of reply before exiting the office with the black cloaked figure of the Captain trailing behind her.

Naruto waited for the door to close before he moved back to slump against the wall. He hated to admit it, but he was relieved Temari wasn't coming to the office. He just couldn't face her yet.  
Fore some reason he hurt just at the thought of her.

It wasn't logical, he really wasn't more then her temporary protector.  
He knew she hadn't meant any of the things she said and that none of it was directed at him, and yet a part of him was afraid that she did mean it.  
So it still effected him, it really had nothing to do with him but he took it personally.

Closing his eyes momentarily he stuffed his sore hands into his pockets.  
The whole situation was giving him one hell of a head ache.

Again.

The big shinobi's body gave off the convincing image of being completely relaxed and calm as his golden lashes lifted in time to see both Neji and Sasuke making their way towards him.

They both had a very intense glint in their eyes as they rounded Tsunade's desk and came to stand in front of him.

Naruto knew those looks, they wanted information.  
He was about to get grilled for details.  
Very subtly as was the Hyuga and Uchiha way of course.

The blonde inwardly groaned he was not in the mood to be friendly and chitchat with his buddies.

No one spoke for a few minuets as the two ANBU secured their animal masks to their belts.  
All three purposely ignored the rooms' fourth inhabitant.

The white eyes man was the first to break the silence.

"I was not aware that Sabuku NO Temari was in Konoha." He commented softly as if starting a regular conversation.

"I saw her with you the other day; you didn't say anything about her living with you." Sasuke's voice almost sounded accusing once you got past the blunt statement of his words.

'Their off to a faster start then usual.' Naruto mussed grumpily.

Not giving Naruto time to speak Neji cocked his head causing his long midnight hair to fall over his left shoulder. "She's living with you? Since when were you involved with Temari-san?"

Naruto's mouth dropped.  
This conversation, which he had yet to contribute to, had quickly turned from a not so subtle interrogation to a full blown gossip gathering fest.

"You two are involved?" The Uchiha's eyebrows completely disappeared under his Hatai-ate. "When the hell were you going to tell me about this?"

Naruto was trying to recover from the near heart attack the two had given him; he never in a million years would have guessed that the two of them would jump to that kind of a conclusion, especially not so fast.

He quickly raised his bandaged hands to stop them from jumping to any more wacky conclusions.

'These two can be worse then a bunch of women at a beauty salon.' He marveled. 'Their stoic day to day faces hide that fact very well.'

He knew of course that neither of his two friends would spread anything around.  
But the duo would think nothing of discussing every detail of this conversation with each other later on.

It was hard to believe that not very many people knew that the two geniuses were even friends let alone confidants.  
They had been since Neji was ostracized from the Hyuga clan nearly four years before and taken up residence along with his wife in one of the small houses inside the massive Uchiha compound.

Naruto didn't realize that his thoughts had wandered off until he heard Sasuke chuckle lightly.

"That much of a distraction is she?" He didn't bother to hide his grin.

The Uchiha had been waiting for too many years for the chance to tease his friend about the woman in his life.

Despite his best efforts Naruto felt a flush creep up his face.

"You two are worse at jumping to conclusions then Sakura and Ino." He told them.

At his words the straight faced Hyuga cracked a grin to match Sasuke's.

"Enlighten us then. Just what conclusions have we jumped to?" He asked.  
"We are not involved; she is simply staying with me until her brothers arrive." Naruto muttered defensively.

Sasuke's lips twitched, threatening to break into another grin.  
"Are all the hotels full?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcastic innocence.

Naruto groaned as he realized that he should have started at the beginning.  
Very quickly he explained how he had found Temari and some of the less private goings on since the return to Konoha.

Then because he didn't want to talk about his house guest any more he had to tell the two ANBU who the perpetrators were.

"Akatsuki?" Neji's eyes widened while Sasuke's narrowed.

"Or an organization very similar." Naruto confirmed.

"Just what we need." The Uchiha muttered.

Neji tapped a knuckle against his chin deep in thought as Sasuke demanded to know why they hadn't been notified and what was being done about this new threat.

The Hyuga finally spoke and his words caused both his companions to pause mid debate.

"I find it interesting that you found her Uzumaki."

Naruto glared at him, taking the comment as an insult.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" He growled.

The blondes headache had steadily gotten worse all day which only served to make him even shorter tempered then he had been that morning.

Neji either didn't notice the hostility in the demon vessels body or chose to ignore it.

"If Temari-san's attackers were in fact shinobi, and knowing the type of skill and power she has at her disposal they would have had to be to take her down."

Naruto's anger quickly turned to confusion, having no idea where the white eyed man was going with that train of thought.

Sasuke how ever seemed to immediately pick up the meaning.

"You're right, if they had captured her to be tortured for information, why leave evidence behind."

"Exactly, not only did they blatantly leave her body intact they didn't make sure she was dead either." Neji confirmed with a nod.

Naruto finally clued into what the two were thinking and found their reasoning was so blatantly obvious that he wondered why he, or for that matter Tsunade hadn't thought of that before.  
Of course these two weren't considered geniuses for nothing.

"You think they left her there on purpose?" He asked, still a little unsure of the idea.

Both dark haired men nodded.

"You said you found her to the north east of Konoha." Neji stated, Naruto nodded even though he knew he didn't need to confirm it.

"As far away from her home land as you can go and still be in fire country." Sasuke added.

"This was planned." Naruto growled at the realization.

"It does seem likely." Neji confirmed, "What could cause a rift between our two countries faster then the discovery of the body of the Kazkage's sister on leaf land."

"Indeed." Sasuke agreed as Naruto was currently too angry to say anything else. "Although I doubt that it would be enough to start an all out war it would definitely cause a great deal of strain, but then with Gaara it's hard to say he can still be a little unpredictable at times." The Uchiha continued.

Then he turned back to Naruto "Has he been notified that Temari is safe?"

The fox vessel nodded. "As soon as we arrived, we should be hearing from him any time now." The words were said through clenched teeth.

As if he wasn't mad enough at the kunoichi's attackers to make them suffer a bit when he killed them.  
Now, well as far as he was concerned. He planned on having them begging to go to hell before he let them die.

His thoughts of revenge however were interrupted when Neji posed another question.  
"I wonder why we weren't notified of her disappearance." He mused.

"That is strange." Sasuke agreed.

'The two of them are on a roll.' Naruto thought as he pushed back on the darker thoughts he had been entertaining and locked them away for later use.

Right now he was going to do something that always entertaining.

He was going interrupt the Hyuga and the Uchiha mid debate with something that neither one of them knew.  
It always annoyed them when they were stopped mid roll.

"Actually,Sand might not even be aware that she is missing." He announced, trying to keep the smugness out of his voice.

The result was, as he expected rather funny.  
Sasuke paused, his mouth already open to offer his theory while Neji seemed about to nod as he had been anticipating the Uchiha's words.

Naruto managed to contain a smile at the picture the two of them made, which for once wasn't all that hard.  
He was still in a less then a good mood.

"Temari was on a personal training mission; they would have only been expecting her home sometime this last week." He clarified, since his companions for the moment remained speechless.

It took a minuet but finally the two geniuses were able to collect themselves.

"That explains it then." Neji concluded.

Then the threesome fell silent having nothing else to talk about until the Hokage returned seeing as Naruto was usually the one to start the conversations when they were in a group and he was not inclined to say any more then he already had.

Temari discovered that she had an answer to another one of her question as she toweled off her body after having a bath.  
It had only been a matter of time before depression reared its ugly head and it looked like it had finally arrived.

She was definitely feeling depressed.

Even a soak in Naruto's over sized bathtub hadn't helped lift her spirits in the slightest.  
She had felt fine when she first woke up, having had a very pleasant and restful sleep.  
She had even lounged in bed for a time until the unexpected arrival of Naruto when he stopped to get cleaned up.

He had completely ignored her when she went to talk to him.  
Then after his shower he had been quite rude, growling at her when she asked why he was bandaging his hands.

She had only been concerned about him.

As if that hadn't been enough to stop her from making an attempt to apologize for acting crazy the night before.  
He had then informed her that he wouldn't see her at noon as he had something else to do and she would have to fend for herself.

Not that she really minded being left alone she was fully capable of making herself something to eat.  
It was the way he said it, his tone of voice had convinced her that he must be mad at her.  
Or at the very least now found her too disgusting to stay in her presence.

And now, a couple hours later she was even more convinced of that fact.  
Not just one of them, both of them. He was mad at her for being so disgusting.

Then all her negative emotions seemed to snowball on her as she recited ever failure she had ever committed, until now she found herself well and truly depressed.

And all that was accomplished without once thinking about the reason for her melt down the previous evening.  
She was completely avoiding the issue actually, if she didn't think about it she wouldn't have to acknowledge it.

The Sand jounin stood staring at the fog shrouded mirror hanging on the wall; she didn't bother to wipe the reflective glass clean.  
She found the distorted image of her body depressing enough and didn't want to have to look into her own eyes.

Couldn't face the all too obvious fact that she was no longer the same person that she used to be, and that she could never go back to the way she was before.

Finally she turned away and concentrated on drying out her long thick hair.  
It took a while and Temari seriously debated just cutting off the silky tresses that hung loose past her rear.

She couldn't seem to remember why she had wanted long hair to begin with, cutting it definitely sounded like a good plan but after a perusal of the bathroom yielded no scissors or razors of any kind.  
Not even a kunai carelessly left behind could be found so she let the matter drop.

She didn't have the energy to try to find something that would do the job.  
So instead she left her still damp hair hanging loose down her back, deciding that it was too much effort to dry it any more.

Wrapping her towel loosely around her body she slowly exited the bathroom and padded across the hall into the bedroom.  
Since she wasn't going any where and she wasn't planning on seeing anyone either she opted to dress her self in one of the new kimono's she had bought while shopping with Naruto.

She discarded the royal blue one which had a gold chain design on the cuffs and along the edges, it was entirely too cheery to wear on a day like this.  
Another with a variety of purple swirls on it was also discarded.

'Why did I even buy those stupid things?' She asked herself in disgust.

Finally she found one that was solid black with only a thin white border.  
The garment fit her mood perfectly.

Dropping the towel carelessly on the floor she shrugged into the long kimono.  
Not bothering to put on any undergarments, it was just too much effort.

Once the sash was tied and her hair pulled out of the back she crawled back onto the unmade bed and curled up on top of the rumpled covers.  
She suddenly felt tiered, worn out.  
Even if it wasn't quite noon yet, it had been a long day as far as she was concerned.

The first knock on the door was ignored, she had just gotten comfortable.

The second moments later had her sitting bolt upright.

'Maybe it's my brothers!'

"I'm coming!" Temari yelled as she scrambled off the bed.

She was just about to the bedroom door when she realized that the thin kimono was all she wore.  
Not that her brothers would notice but she didn't want to greet them that way.

Quickly back tracking she untied her sash and donned underwear and a loose tank top before tying it back into place as she trotted into the living room.

She felt much better prepared now.  
Her hand reached for the dead bolt when she once again paused, worry returned if it was in fact her siblings at the door she would have to explain what happened to her.

Fine golden brows furrowed as all the excitement of reuniting with her family died as suddenly as it had come.  
Temari didn't want to talk about any of that.

She had managed to avoid even thinking about anything connected with the 'incident' all morning and really had hoped to keep it that way.

Another knock startled her out of her stupor.

'O well, I can't tell them to go away now.' Sighing in resignation she unlocked the door and swung it wide.

The people who greeted her made her heart stop, Instead of a redhead and a painted face she had a blonde Hokage and a bear masked ANBU staring back at her.  
Temari tried to swallow the lump that suddenly seemed to be lodged in her throat.

'They've finally come to question me.' Her mind shrieked in alarm.

She wanted to talk to these people about her ordeal even less then with her brothers.  
Actually it was a toss up she decided as she stared at her visitors.  
Gaara and Kankuro freaking out verses strangers pretending to be compassionate.

"Temari-san?" Tsunade finally broke through the awkward silence that had fallen; the girl in front of them looked like a bird who had looked into the eyes of a cobra.  
Her eyes were wide and staring.

"May we come in for a moment my dear?"

Temari nodded her head and reluctantly stepped aside to allow the two unexpected visitors into the apartment.

Sorry for stopping here but please be assured that this is not intended to be a cliffhanger.

I am not going to be writing this particular conversation.

And if I wait to figure out what else to write it might be an even longer wait so here you go, enjoy. :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these infuriating characters.

I'm tiered of this particular day in the story so I am just going to get it over with, I warn you not to get your hopes up for another chapter this long.  
Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with my reposting of this story and I hope it was worth the wait.

I am recovering from a 4 day horse show and am trying to get ready to leave for two weeks I I won't be answering any questions this time around.  
But I would like to thank each and every person who left me a review, I really really love them!

Thanks to my new Beta Wharehouse hope you all enjoy.

FOURTY THREE FREEKING PAGES WORTH!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Hinata hummed to herself as she reached the top of the long stair case and headed for the apartment that belonged to her dearest friend.

Arriving at the door she shifted the box of cakes along with several books into her left hand before knocking on the door.

The wooden barrier swung open and Hinata was surprised upon seeing who had opened it.

"Tsunade-Sama!"

Concern immediately followed on the heels of the unexpected sight of her mentor.

"Is Temari-san alright?"

The Hokage smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"She is well; we were just asking our guest a few questions Hinata. Pleases come in, we were just leaving."

With that the robed blonde stepped aside to allow Hinata into the apartment.  
The byakugan user was barely able to hide the start she experienced when she saw the imposing form of the fully cloaked and masked ANBU captain standing just inside the room.

She wondered at their presence but the thought was pushed aside when her eyes landed on Temari who stood beside the living room couch.

The golden haired jounin was quite a sight, her hair hung around her in tangled disarray while the black kimono she wore made her look very pale.  
But it was less her appearance then her demeanor that caught Hinata's attention.  
Temari's silver eyes were bright with anger while her hands had a firm grip on the material at her thighs.

"We'll be going now." Tsunade announced, and the ANBU immediately walked past Hinata and out the door.  
"Sorry for disturbing you Temari-san, and thank you again for your help."

The Hokage bowed politely towards the Sand kunoichi before nodding to Hinata and walking out the door.

The click of the latch as the door closed echoed loudly in the quiet room as the two women eyed each other silently for a moment, Hinata being temporarily at a loss for words.

Finally Temari collapsed on the couch with a growl.

"What do you want?" She snapped irritably.

Used to dealing with less then cooperative patients the white eyed woman ignored the negative tone and proceeded to the kitchen area.

"I thought I would stop to see how you were doing and maybe have tea and a chat without the little ones around." She answered in her most cheerful voice.

She quickly put water on the stove to boil, all the while watching Temari out of the corner of her eye.

The paleness of the Sand-nin's face worried her, she looked to be under a lot of stress which was understandable considering what was happening to the woman but still it was a worry.

But none of her concerns or any of the curious questions she kept to herself showed on her face as she once again picked up her bundle and carried it into the living room and set it down on the coffee table.

"I brought some snacks as well as some reading material I thought you might be interested in."

Smiling brilliantly she took a seat in the large arm chair across from the couch.

"So how are you feeling today?" She asked allowing some of the concern she felt show on her face.

Temari sighed as she sprawled out even more across the couch.

"Tired, last night was a little rough."

Hinata nodded. "I'm not surprised, your body is trying to recover as well as adjust to all the changes it's starting to go through." There was no reply but byakugan user didn't miss the slight tensing of her companions' body.

'She appears to be in a bit of denial, not surprising but I think I was right in guessing that this baby wasn't planned.

"So have you heard anything from Sana yet?" she asked trying to change the subject enough to put the other woman at ease.

"Not yet but I'm sure they will be here any time now." Temari replied as she draped an arm over her eyes.

"I see; it will be good to see them again." Hinata replied referring to Temari's brothers.

Then deciding to do a little fishing she added.

"Will your other half be with them do you think?" So it wasn't subtle, but the Hyuga had learned over the years that subtly could be very overrated.

Temari lifted her arm enough to give Hinata a weird look with just her right eye.

"My what?"

Hinata smiled. "Your other half, significant other, boyfriend, partner, fiancé take your pick."

Temari's body went as ridged as a board and her arm once again covered her eye as her head turned away.

All these movements were barely discernable to the untrained eye but Hinata was an expert on reading body language and all the movements combined worried her.

"I don't have any one like that." Temari finally confessed the Sand-nin's voice was rough as though she was trying to hold back all emotion.

Alarm bells went off in Hinata's head at that even though the words were what she had been sort of hoping to hear, the tone of voice they were spoken in was filled with to many negative emotions.

Silence fell for a time while the dark haired woman tried to figure out what that nagging thought in the back of her mind was.

The whistle on the kettle went off indicating that the water was boiling so she quickly went to make tea.  
She had visited Naruto enough to know where everything was.  
While she was pouring the water into a navy blue teapot Hinata was struck with a rather disturbing feeling as the nagging thought allowed itself to be deciphered.

Temari had been captured by enemy shinobi and according to what Hinata had found during the examination the day before her friend had been severely beaten and tortured as well as raped.

Hinata cringed inwardly at the direction her thoughts were taking, it was almost unheard of for a pregnancy to result from that do to the powerful birth control the shinobi medics had designed over the years.  
But still… it was a possibility.

'Should I ask? Or should I just wait and see if she says anything?' She wondered.

Her teeth worried her bottom lip while she set all the tea things on a tray to take to the living room.

She knew that it really wasn't any of her business, but she also got the feeling that Temari could use someone to talk too.  
The Sand jounin had always appeared to be very self contained, a very strong and independent woman.

And knowing how busy she always was, trying to take care of her brother as well as keep up with them Hinata doubted that she had anyone to fall back on herself.  
It was a basic female trait, take care of everyone else first, yourself last, if ever.

Sighing quietly she arranged the cups and the rest of the tea set to her liking the picked up the tray and carried it over to the coffee table.

Temari hadn't moved from her earlier position of lying across the couch with her arm still covering her face.  
She looked absolutely miserable as far a Hinata was concerned.  
So the medic-nin decided to try to lighten the mood a bit before attempting any serious conversation.

"So here's the tea, it will be ready very soon. Do you want to have snacks now or wait until its finished steeping?" She asked cheerfully.

"Not hungry." Temari mumbled sullenly.

Hinata chuckled at her childish tone.  
After settling the tray to her liking she picked up the box of treats and purposely plopped down on the edge of the couch, bumping the blonde's hip in the process.

"You don't have to be hungry for this stuff." Hinata informed her. "This is pure indulgence food."

A muttered grumble was her only answer so the black haired woman lifted the lid on the cardboard bakery box.

"Lets see." Hinata made hemming and hawing noises designed specifically to spark interest. "We have butter tarts, chocolate chip cinnamon buns with icing….. Fudge brownies, Nanaimo bars, poky … all three flavors…… ooooooh apple and cherry Danish I don't remember asking for those."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Temari's arm lift slightly.

"Did you say chocolate chip cinnamon buns?" She asked.

"Mmm hmm they're the baker's specialty." Hinata confirmed as she snagged a fudge brownie and took a bite, noisily savoring it.

"O ya, that is so good." She purred.

Temari finally lowered her arm and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I've never heard of cinnamon buns with chocolate chips in them." Her interest was obvious.

Hinata smiled and tipped the box in her direction.

"There is plenty to try." She offered.

The Sand kunoichi hesitated for a moment longer before giving into the temptation and snagging one of the sticky sweet pastries.

Hinata hid her approving smile by leaning over to put the box back on the coffee table then snagging a napkin for each of them.

After accepting the offered paper Temari shifted so she was sitting properly on the couch, Hinata moved as well so the two were sitting side by side.  
They ate in near silence with the only comments being about the food.

Finally Hinata nervously cleared her throat.

"Would you mind if I ask you a personal question Temari-san?" She asked.

Temari shrugged as she licked the sticky icing residue off her fingers.  
Taking a deep breath Hinata watched her companion closely for her reaction to the next question.

"This baby wasn't planned was it?" It was the most delicate way the pale eyed woman could think of to broach the subject.

To her surprise Temari laughed, it had a bitter quality to it but it was a laugh none the less.

"Not unless you consider getting knocked up after being violated planned."

The words were barely spoken before the blonde clapped a hand over her mouth, as her horrified gaze snapped up to meet Hinata's.

The medic-nins heart ached for her friend as she watched that shock in her silver eyes change to embarrassment before she pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in them before covering her head with her arms.

"Forget I said that." The words were so muffled that Hinata barely heard them.

And unfortunately they did not surprise her, in her line of work she had come across similar situations.  
It was never easy seeing a woman recovering from the trauma of being violated.

Reaching out Hinata placed her right hand on Temari's back and started gently rubbing up and down her spine as she tried soothing the tense muscles beneath her fingers.

"It's not your fault Temari," She purposely dropped the formality. "You don't own any of the blame for what happened too you."

She was positive she heard a sniffle but when the light haired woman changed positions so that her chin rested on her knees her face showed no trace of tears.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated firmly her eyes staring off into space.

Again the response was not unexpected. But Hinata wasn't about to back down now that she knew what she was facing.

"I'm afraid you really do need to talk about it Temari, it will help."

"How would you know?" Temari mumbled, it wasn't really a question but the medic-nin answered it anyway.

"In my line of work I've helped a lot of woman in similar situations. Unfortunately one of the favorite methods of punishment or torture for women in our line of work is rape."

Temari flinched at the use of the word but Hinata continued she knew the blonde would have to learn to deal with it sooner or later.

"Of course it's not very often that a pregnancy results, the chakra enhanced birth control we use is seldom ineffective, your one of only two that I know about personally." At this Temari turned to look at Hinata with one eye brow raised in query.  
Her question was not what the Hyuga expected.

"You use chakra enhanced birth control?"

Hinata sputtered, momentarily rendered speechless as her mouth opened but no words came out as she tried to follow the sudden shift in topic.  
The medic in her wouldn't let her return to the original topic until she clarified something.

"Sand medics don't make their contraceptive potion with chakra?"

At that Temari shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I've never touched the stuff."

"What!" Hinata's voice came out as a strangled squeak and she was sure her eyes had to be as big as dinner plates.

"You've never used it, not ever?"

Another shrug.

"Why would I? I've never been in a relationship that required it."

The black haired woman had to take a moment to remind her self that her companion was in fact three years her senior and not the thirteen year old cadet that her last question made her sound like.

She was having trouble finding the right words to respond that wouldn't sound A. Shocked or B. Outraged.  
Ever the diplomat Hinata cleared her throat and hoped she wouldn't offend her friend.

"In Konoha it is standard procedure for all kunoichi to be on a contraceptive while on active duty, unless of course she is trying to conceive."

Hinata tried to force a smile and wasn't having much luck. "I guess I assumed that other villages were the same."

Temari seemed to be a lot more comfortable with this conversation because she folded her legs underneath her and reached into the bakery box to snag a strawberry poky stick and stuck it in her mouth before turning curious eyes to the still slightly stunned Hyuga.

"Why is it standard procedure? Just in case of capture?"

'Could this conversation get any weirder?' Hinata wondered as she slowly nodded.

"That and since the teams are mixed it's just in case teenage hormones get out of hand you know."

The blonde nodded still sucking on her poky.

"That would explain it then."

"Explain what?" Hinata wasn't sure exactly what Temari was talking about, and in light of the things she had just learned she didn't want to take any chances of a misunderstanding.

"Why I probably wasn't required to use it, I was on a team with my brothers and our Sensei would never have tried anything with Gaara around."

A weak smile was Hinata's only response for a moment at the relaxed way Temari dismissed the matter only a moment after mentioning that her jounin teacher could have been a problem if it hadn't been for her then homicidal brother reminded the medic-nin of a teen who thought she knew everything.

"A lot of women find that they also need to use the birth control to help regulate their menstrual cycle so that chakra control doesn't become a problem." She finally informed the Sand ninja.

'Listen to me, I sound like I'm in some kind of debate.' Hinata groaned inwardly.

That thought was pushed aside when Temari chuckled, a real genuine chuckle, complete with sparkling eyes.

"You mean that some people's periods interfere with chakra control?" She giggled at that. "Go figure." She hummed having taken a bite of poky.

"You don't have that problem I take it." Hinata murmured, as she wondered why the older woman had taken her words as if it was brand new information.

"Not at all, it's the other way around actually." Temari replied after swallowing her treat. "It's the one thing I love about that time of month; it's like a massive power boost."

Hinata was floored she had never heard of someone's menstrual period having that effect and she said as much to Temari.

"Interesting." Was her only response.

Finally Hinata decided that she had been side tracked long enough, she felt that she really needed to speak to her friend more about her ordeal and now that she knew the truth, she wanted to see what the Sand kunoichi was planning to do about her pregnancy.

"I think we should get back to our original topic." She told Temari gently.

The silver eyed woman's face immediately lost all of its animation.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

Hinata sighed. "And as I told you before, you really should at least once; it will help a lot with the healing process."

"I've already talked about it once and that was more then enough." Temari snapped as she tossed the half eaten poky stick onto the table.

Hinata was a little surprised.

"Naruto?" She asked simply.

The blonde nodded."Naruto, he had to listen to all the gory details during one of my more hysteric moments."

'Well isn't that interesting.' The white eyed woman mused to herself. 'It sounds like the two of them have been through a lot together the last little while. And they're still talking to each other, that's good.'

Aloud she said. "Well then why don't we talk about your plans then?"

Again one golden brow raised in query.

"Plans?"

"About the baby, have you thought about what you're going to do yet?"

Hinata would normally try to avoid all talk about terminating a pregnancy unless the mother's life was at risk but in this case she knew it was something she had to bring up.  
She had to make sure that Temari knew what all her options were.

Temari's reaction to her question was much more dramatic then Hinata had expected it to be. Her face immediately crumbled as she burst into tears before burying her face in her hands, doubled over and started to sob violently her flaxen hair fell forward around her shoulders concealing her face completely.

Quickly recovering from the shock of seeing the strong wind summoning kunoichi fell apart in under five seconds Hinata moved so she could pull the older woman into a comforting embrace.

Hinata lost all track of time as she let her companion cry until she had no tears left.  
To the Hyuga's relief once Temari managed to pull herself back together somewhat she was more willing to talk about the dilemma she found herself in.

Hinata first outlined the various options and the time she had to make the decision whether or not to terminate the pregnancy.  
And then since Temari surprised her yet again by asking what to expect in the event she kept the child the Hyuga went into details about her own pregnancies as well as what it took to care for a child.

The talk quickly became more like a friendly conversation with the two women finally drinking the tea and enjoying the deserts Hinata had brought along.

It soon became apparent and when questioned, Temari did admit to having very little knowledge about childbirth as well as other things many women took for granted.

The Sand kunoichi revealed that after her mother died when she was four she had had very little contact with other women and that her training had been restricted to the same regimen as her brothers rather then that of other kunoichi.

She was a warrior, a weapon and that was the end of it.

After that revelation Hinata pulled out the package of books she had brought, mostly on pregnancy and nutrition the Hyuga felt that her friend would have a use for them no matter how she chose to handle her currant situation.

Once Hinata was satisfied that Temari had all the information that she could give and making sure the blonde was no longer as distressed as she had been earlier the medic decided to take her leave, she had children of her own to look after and she couldn't make Temari's decision for her.

"I should probably get going."

She smiled as Temari voiced her disappointment.

"I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." The Sand jounin admitted as she followed Hinata and got to her feet.

"Just promise me one thing." Hinata said her voice serious. "Don't have this child because you feel you have too," White eyes caught and held silver. "A child deserves to have a home where they are loved and accepted unconditionally, not because it's a duty."

A long silence hung in the air before Temari finally nodded her understanding.

Hinata gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before heading for the door.  
The Hyuga had just slipped on her sandals and was reaching for the door knob when Temari's voice stopped her.

"Hinata, if I go to the hospital will you be the one who does it?"

The black haired woman felt her heart clench at the mere thought of performing an abortion.  
She shook her head but didn't turn around until she was certain her composure wouldn't fall apart.

"I'm sorry; I will not perform that kind of procedure. I will go with you for support if you wish me too, but I can not take a life like that."

Temari nodded her understanding and Hinata quickly took her leave.  
She was exhausted, the whole afternoon had been very demanding emotionally and the gentle woman's heart ached for her friend for having to face such a hard decision.

Now that she no longer needed to keep up the strong professional front she felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

She kept a quick pace as she headed home to the Aburame compound.  
Her hand wrapped around the round wooden pendent that hung around her neck, unbeknownst to others the bead was hollow and contained a number of her husbands Kikaichu, it was so he could find her no matter where she was.  
The tiny bugs could also alert their master if Hinata was in distress, which the pale woman currently was.

Inside one of the large indoor atriums of the main house Aburame Shino slowly got to his feet, his young son in his arms.

He and his father Shibi had been instructing the five year old Shani on how to communicate with her Kikaichu hive when he felt the swarm inside him react to the signals being sent by those his wife carried with her.

Hinata was upset, not in danger but in need of him none the less.  
Setting Hashin on the ground next to his toys Shino turned to his father.

"Can you watch the children for a while?"

Aburame Shibi nodded not bothering to ask why, he had long since gotten used to the unique relationship his son and daughter-in-law had.  
They always seemed to know when one needed the other and he never questioned their sometimes abrupt need for private time together.

Shino turned and headed for the front door not bothering to put on his dark glasses or oversized coat as he sensed that Hinata was just entering the compound gates.

He was waiting for her on the stoop when she came up the walk way. One look at her shimmering eyes and he opened his arms gathering her close as her arms wrapped around him as well.

As soon as she was in her husband's warm embrace Hinata started to cry, there were times as a medic that the cases she dealt with affected her greatly and she was glad she had a strong shoulder to lean on in times like these.

Shino knew his wife often reacted strongly to her cases because she cared so much for the people under her charge.

And even if it resulted in the occasional break down the bug user wouldn't have it any other way.  
So he held her while his swarm made a low humming sound that reverberated through his body, the Kikaichu's way of comforting her until she pulled back slightly to dry her eyes and gave him a small smile of thanks.

"Can you talk about it?" Shino asked gently as he tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ears.

Hinata's sad smile told him it was confidential and she couldn't actually tell him what was happening, he was relieved that at least she hadn't lost a patient.  
A death always hit her hard regardless of if she had known the person well or not.

"Where are the children?" She asked when she was satisfied that she didn't look like a wreck.

"In the atrium with father." Shino replied.

"I need to hold them." She whispered.

Her husband nodded and keeping an arm wrapped around her he lead her inside the house.

"Well, now that everything had been straightened out." Tsunade turned to the ANBU captain who had just finished apologizing to Naruto. "I trust you will see to it that a suitable punishment is arranged."

"You can count on it Hokage-Sama." The bear masked man sent a hard look at his underling responsible for the false report.

Naruto managed to keep the smirk off his face but he couldn't resist torturing the ass hole just a little bit.

"I warned you that involving Temari-san was stupid, you had better hope that her brother's don't find out." The tone of voice the blonde used made it quite clear that he was thinking of doing just that.

The ANBU snorted, no one had to see his face to know that there was pure hatred written on it, his voice made it very clear.

"I couldn't care less about your threats demon; you're the one who should be paying for your crimes."

Naruto was glad that Tsunade's large desk was between them because it would have been extremely satisfying to punch the man in the face, but he knew that would only make things worse.  
There was nothing he could do about the people who still hated him because of the demon he carried inside him.

Tsunade wasn't nearly as forgiving as her protégé.

"Do you realize that you could have created an incident between us and our allies over your little revenge?" She growled as she got to her feet. "It was bad enough that you falsified reports and accused one of the leaf's most respected shinobi, but to also involve one of Sana's diplomats in this is unforgivable." Tsunade's hazel eyes flashed dangerously as she spoke.

To her disbelief the ANBU shrugged carelessly. "I've waited years to end that things days of freedom," He spat viciously. "It doesn't matter to me who the whore was."

Tsunade wasn't the only one who was stunned silent by that speech, the tomb like silence was shattered by a deafening roar as Naruto launched himself over the wide desk.

Before anyone could blink the big blonde had his right hand wrapped around the masked man's face and his forward momentum had carried them across the room where the ANBU was slammed into the wall with enough force to leave a dent in the plaster.

"No one calls Temari that." He growled his blue eyes darkening in fury as his grip tightened until, with an eerie cracking sound the ANBU's wooden mask shattered under the pressure.

The remnants fell to the floor leaving several cuts in their wake.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, his palm covered the mans nose and mouth as he gripped his skull and slammed him into the wall again.

"Never!" Again the body connected with the barrier.

"Do you understand me!" The wall cracked under the pressure of yet another collision.

"Shit!" The Uchiha and Hyuga moved as one as they were finally shocked out of the momentary paralysis they had been trapped in.

Each one grabbed an arm and tried to remove their friend from the now unconscious man he still had in his grip.

"Naruto!" The Hokage screamed having found her voice after also being frozen in place over the shock of the fox boy's actions.

Naruto however seemed oblivious to those around him.

"Release him at once!" She commanded When it became obvious that he had no intention of allowing Sasuke to pry his fingers from his victim's face Neji quickly reached over to help his partner.  
With several touches of his fingers Naruto's arm went numb having had all the chakra cut off as well as some of the nerve endings frozen which gave the Uchiha the chance to pry his now useless fingers off the unconscious ANBU.

Once his hold was finally released the captain was there to grab the limp body before it could hit the floor while Neji and Sasuke drug Naruto away from them.

Tsunade shouted for Shizune as she arrived to inspect to damage done to the injured man.

Naruto issued a warning growl, the deep rumbling sound vibrated not only through the big blonde but through the bodies of the two men who still held him in place.

"Leave him woman, he's not injured only fainted like the coward he is."

Tsunade cast an angry glance over her shoulder.  
"You could have crushed his skull! I don't care what came out of his mouth; that is NOT the way to punish him."

Even as her underlings' actions made her mad because of the possible consequences attached, a part of her was dancing with joy that he had so quickly and brutally jumped to that Sand kunoichi's defense.

It looked like maybe her hopes for a match might just be on track for once.

"I should have killed him." Naruto hissed, causing everyone present to glance at him to see if his eyes had changed color.  
His voice had been so reminiscent of the days when Kyuubi made regular appearances that all of them expected to see red bleeding into the blue irises.

Sasuke and Neji especially found it very unsettling when they saw that that was not the case this time, when in fact there wasn't even the slightest hint of the demon's essence in Naruto's immediate area.

"I think you should go for an early lunch break Naruto." Tsunade told the young man as she focused her attention on examining the unconscious ABNU.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice, despite the haze of rage clouding his vision there was still the logical part of him that knew that he couldn't kill the man who now lay on the floor as much as he would enjoy doing just that.  
If there hadn't been any witnesses he was sure that he would have without a second thought.

Instead he held his numb arm out under Neji's nose.

"Fix it." He ordered.

The Hyuga raised a questioning eyebrow as his white eyes clashed with vivid blue for a moment before reaching up and carefully unblocked the nerves and chakra paths in the blonde's right arm.

A non communal grunt was his only thanks as Naruto experimentally flexed his hand and arm.

It wasn't until then that Neji realized that the bandages on his friend's hands were just that, and not training wraps as he had first assumed.

'Why would Uzumaki need bandages on his hands? I thought that the Kyuubi healed him almost instantly.' Before he was able to voice the question however he found him self being drug off by a fist at the back of his collar.

A glance to his right told the Hyuga that Sasuke was in the same predicament.  
Naruto had both of them by the collar and was dragging them out of the office.

"Naruto… What the hell….!" Sasuke shouted, only to have his words drowned out by a loud pop and a cloud of smoke.

A moment later both black haired men were stunned to find them selves in the training grounds.  
As Naruto released his hold on them and stocked deeper into the forested area the two shared a shocked glance.  
Neither one of them had ever had someone else teleport them anywhere, at least not while they were conscious.  
And Naruto had somehow managed to do it without doing the hand signs.

Realizing that they were about to loose sight of him they quickly trotted after him.  
It was obvious that they were there to spar, it was something the group of them did when someone was having a bad day.

Who ever was available would help them work out their stress.

And Naruto was definitely stressed.

Kyuubi quickly lost the smugness he had felt over the protective display his vessel had put on over the golden female.  
The thoughts running through the humans head at the moment were murderous, and while the demon had no objections to going on a killing spree, he also knew that for Naruto to do such a thing would be disastrous.

He had learned that humans tended to frown upon such actions, and the last thing the kitsune wanted was for his host to get himself executed for taking out his frustrations on other human's.

'This wouldn't be happening if you would deal with your "issues" as you call them you know." He spoke aloud even though he was well aware that Naruto could no longer hear him.

It never ceased to amaze the kitsune how much thoughts especially suppressed ones affected his host.  
After closer inspection of the whirl wind that was going through the blondes head he became slightly apprehensive about the coming fight, the two males following them would not be enough of a challenge to wear Naruto down to the point were he couldn't move and therefore had no choice but to confront himself.

Kyuubi nodded sagely, the thought had been brewing in his keen mind for a while, it turned out that it was actually a good thing his power had been separated from his host, other wise the current situation would have been doomed to end with an unbeatable Naruto with unlimited reserves beating on any one who came near him to a bloody pulp.

But now the human had limits, his stamina and chakra level still was far above his piers but it did have a limit and he also no longer had the luxury of being healed almost instantly.

A smirk touched the demons lips, yes this was a good thing…. Probably.  
The boy needed to learn to open up to those around him and in this case he would need that lesson literally beaten into him.

In hindsight the ancient creature realized that he probably shouldn't have pretended to be his vessels conscience the last couple years after Naruto stopped talking to him.

It had prevented the blonde from seeking outside assistance.

The nails on one paw tapped out a thoughtful rhythm.

'Perhaps blocking his unpleasant memories was also an ill advised action.' He mused.

The disgusted sigh that left the kitsune was for once aimed at himself.

'If I had made this many mistakes in my own life time I never would have lived long enough to get all nine of my tails, if only humans weren't so difficult to figure out.'

The red & gold fox had to give himself a shake; he was starting to fall into the same thought patterns as his host.  
It was times like this that he wondered who affected who more.

He was happily distracted how ever when he caught two more familiar scents in the air.

Kakashi cringed as the sounds of bone hitting bone once again echoed through the trees.  
The silver haired man was sitting up in a tree; his position was well hidden from the combatants below.

The jounin had sensed Naruto's chakra in the training grounds while waiting for the boy at the Ramen stand so he had gone to investigate.

He had been too late to witness the fight with Kiba and Akamaru, when he arrived the Inuzuka was lying in a pile off to the side with the young man unconscious and the big white dog whining softly.

Kakashi shook his head, those two still had a hell of a rivalry with Naruto even if they ended up getting their asses kicked every time.

Sasuke and Neji had then taken the blonde on as a team and the scarecrow saw the wisdom of their plan as even from a distance he could feel the rage rolling off the fox vessel in waves.

'How the hell can he still be in the same mood as he was three hours ago? Naruto never stays angry for this long.'

But what really concerned the copy-nin more then any thing was the fact that even now there seemed to be no sign of Kyuubi's power in the boy's chakra.  
And so he sat watching as Naruto effectively stopped or avoided every attack the Uchiha and the Hyuga sent his way.

All three were at a stand off when Rock Lee arrived and was quickly drug into a bout with the blonde.

Kakashi watched in horrified fascination as the taijutsu match got started.  
Blow after blow was exchanged as the other two men stepped back to watch.  
Kakashi gently rubbed his bandaged right arm as he watched the two basically stand still and pound on each other.

The copy-nin had yet to go to the hospital, he had gotten to the doors earlier but only because Naruto had been with him as soon as his former student had left so did he.  
He hated hospitals and unless he was too injured to protest or was drug into one he wasn't going. His arm would heal in time.

Instead he had asked a few people if they had noticed anything odd in Naruto's behavior in the last couple days.  
The answers were all the same,  
'Unless you think him hovering around the blonde woman he's been with lately is something, nothings different about him.'

After finding no clues that way the jounin had gone off to find himself a nice shaded spot to think.

He now had a theory, well two actually but he still needed some more information before any real conclusions could be made.  
And this fight could just be the break he had been waiting for.

"You are always a challenge to me Naruto! Today had been a great day indeed!" Lee's exuberant voice broke through Kakashi's thoughts and he once again focused on the combatant's below him.

Both Naruto and Lee were down on one knee breathing heavily.

"Has been? We're not finished yet." Naruto growled.

Lee chuckled. "But I am Sakura is expecting me and one should never keep a lady waiting."

As one the two fighters straightened, one grinning while the other scowled.

"You do not appear to be in your usual good spirits Naruto." Lee commented as he slid into sideways splits to stretch out his legs.  
"What could be bothering you on such a beautiful day?"

"None of your business!" The blonde huffed between ragged breaths.

Kakashi took note of his slow recovery time and wondered if he was going to continue to fight, even in that condition.

The answer to the silver haired jonin came when Naruto turned towards Sasuke and Neji, presumably to continue their earlier spar, however he managed one step before his whole body seemed to buckle, and he ended up face first in the dirt.

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed as he jumped back to his feet.

All three young men gathered around their fallen friend.  
In an instant Kakashi stood with them as well.

"He is unconscious." Neji announced quietly.

"I didn't think I had landed a blow that would injure him." Lee's brows knitted in worry.

"You didn't." Kakashi stated, causing the white eyed Hyuga to nod in agreement. "He simply ran out of chakra during your fight and used up his physical strength as well."

"That's impossible." Sasuke protested. "With the Kyuubi's power he's supposed to have unlimited reserves."

"Which brings up a question I would like to ask you Neji?" Kakashi said instead of replying.

The Hyuga lifted a questioning brow.

"When your byakugan was active, did you see any traces of the demon inside Naruto?"

Neji frowned. "Now that you ask, I don't recall seeing it but we were not sparing for very long."

"How about now?" Inquired the copy-nin.

Sasuke and Lee both wore rather puzzled expressions as the veins around Neji's eyes stood out sharply as the byakugan was activated.  
The long haired man carefully scanned every inch of his fallen friend's body.

"You are right Kakashi-san, there is no trace of the kitsune anywhere in Naruto's system."

"But what could that mean?" The Uchiha asked as a rather somber mood descended over the group.

"I have no idea." Kakashi replied.

"Well I have an idea." Kyuubi growled in frustration. "It means he's a stupid idiot!"

The demon was distracted from the rest of the conversation going on around his host's body when he felt a slight ripple roll through the walls of his prison.

After a quick inspection the snarl on his face was replaced with a toothy grin.

"Well well well." He chuckled.

A small almost invisible crack had formed in one wall of his cage.  
Quickly the craftily fox set to work forcing some of his powerful chakra through it.  
The crack widened under the pressure, not by much but enough to allow some of his power to once again seep into his hosts system.

"So you're using chakra to keep the bars in place." The vulpine grin became almost evil. "But if you use up all of it, what will hold me in place?"

The Kyuubi's celebration was short lived however when it became evident that the crack was not going to get any bigger unless he blasted it full force.

He did consider it for a short time but then decided that the resulting explosion of power would more then likely be felt by too many people and Naruto would simply lock him up again.

So instead the fox decided that patience was better suited for this situation and he was rather interested to see what else his host would do when left to his own devises.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't heal him."

With that he changed the tone of his power that was now flowing through the fissure.  
With any luck a small amount of chakra flowing through the crack continuously would keep it open.  
And eventually become wide enough to allow for communication.

Kakashi left Naruto in Sasuke and Neji's capable hands while Lee carried Kiba home.

The copy-nin needed to find someone to go over his suspicions with, and his former underlings were not what he had in mind.

One teleportation jutsu and one flight of stairs later found him in the Hokage's outer office.

"Kakashi-san." Shizune, Tsunade's assistant looked up in surprise. "You were not scheduled for a mission today." A light frown marred her face. "I don't think."

She furiously started sorting through the files in front of her.

Kakashi enjoyed getting the young woman worked up she was too funny when she was flustered. But today he had more serious things on his mind.

"I'm not here by appointment Shizune-san, I need to see the Hokage if she has a moment."

The young woman blinked, it had been a long time since she had heard the legendary copy-nin speak so formally, usually he bordered on insubordinate.  
And after the way Tsunade had gone into an angry tirade over his appearance in her kitchen only day's before Shizune had not expected to see the tall shinobi for a while.

Her chocolate colored eyes dropped slightly as she got to her feet and for the first time she noticed his arm in a sling.

"Oh! You're injured!" She exclaimed.

"Not really." Kakashi waved her off. "But I do need to speak with the Hokage."

Shizune nodded and quickly went to open the door to the inner office.

"Follow me."

The silver haired man did as he was told.

"Hokage-Sama, Hatake Kakashi to see you."

The masked man fought back a smile at the grumbling that came from the beautiful blonde that sat behind her large desk.

Tsunade's head jerked up, her mouth open to tell Shizune to kick the silver haired man out the door, but the sight of his tall form standing behind her assistant had her snapping her jaw closed.

Shizune beat a hasty retreat as soon as Tsunade acknowledged her visitors presence, but she left the door open just a crack so she could hear their conversation.

'Tsunade must be rubbing off on me, I've become an eavesdropper.' She thought to herself. 

"What can I do for you Hatake?" Tsunade asked her face and voice now impassive.

"I need to speak to you about Naruto." He stated simply.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.  
'Not again, I just managed to get everything straightened out with the ANBU.'

"Yes I know he's not his usual self today." She said aloud. "But then I can't blame him after what happened."

Kakashi perked up a bit at that, maybe this would answer some of the questions he had.

"What might that have been?"

The Godame sighed, "Well he seemed to be off a little this morning any way but then we had a slight problem with the next generation of demon haters falsifying a second report about Naruto and Temari-san."

This was news to the scarecrow and not what he had been expecting to hear, not even close.

'Naruto has been dealing with those kinds of people his whole life, why would he let it bother him now?' He wondered.

And then even that didn't explain why he had been in that bad mood first thing in the morning.  
Tsunade told him of the confrontation with the ANBU as well as what had started the whole thing.

Kakashi was shocked. "I assume you spoke with Temari-san about the allegations." He spoke quietly, he needed all the information he could get so he couldn't afford to get the blonde Hokage angry…..yet.

"We did speak; she told the same story as Naruto but refused to say what had started their 'argument' for lack of a better word." Tsunade huffed. "The girl flatly told me that it was no ones business but hers and got rather hostile over the whole issue."

"The Sand siblings do tend to get that way from what I remember." Kakashi remarked.

She nodded. "I know; Gaara can be infuriating at times the way he won't talk any more then is necessary."

The copy-nin decided to bite his tongue rather then point out that it was rather easy to irritate her no matter who it was she was dealing with.

'I wonder if that's what has Naruto tied up in knots today.' He mused after a moment of digesting all the new information.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade's voice interrupted that process.

Kakashi blinked several times as he tried to decide how to answer.

The Godame meanwhile was kicking herself for just having noticed the sling supporting the silver haired mans right arm.

'All the crazy business with Naruto and Temari this morning has got me wound too tight.' She decided as she got to her feet just as Kakashi waved a dismissive hand.

"This is nothing really Hokage, I just had a small accident this morning."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, the man really was the worst at coming up with excuses.

"Have you been to the hospital?" She asked as she rounded her desk.

"Oh it's not that serious." Kakashi stated even as he took a step back. "No need to bother a medic for no reason."

Light brown eyes narrowed as he once again tried to brush her off.

"Let's let a medic decide shall we." She growled as she stocked up to him.

Kakashi really wanted to get the hell out of there at that point, he had gone home and after cutting off his usual shirt had found an over sized one that he slid over his damaged arm to hide the splints and bandages holding it in place.

It wasn't that he hated hospitals themselves so much as the fact that medic-nin's tended to give him the creeps.  
He just didn't like people who knew more about his body than he did.

"Stop right there mister." Tsunade ordered.

It was then that Kakashi realized that he had in fact been backing away from her.

Muttering under her breath about elite babies when it came to check ups she reached his side and summoned her chakra, her lashes closed as she formed several seals then lifted both hands, palms facing the man in front of her.

Kakashi tensed as her chakra washed over him, even if it didn't have any menace behind it her power was a little over whelming.  
He watched as a scowl crossed her smooth features a moment before her eyes snapped open.

"A LITTLE accident?"

Kakashi chuckled rather nervously, but before he could say anything she was pushing him towards a chair.

"Shizune!"

The brunette woman instantly appeared at the door.

"Yes Tsunade?"

"I'm dealing with a medical issue at the moment; I don't want any interruptions until I'm done." The Hokage ordered.

"Of course." Shizune was gone as quickly as she had come.

Kakashi was practically shoved into a chair, causing him to grit his teeth against the pain that shot up his arm at the jolt.  
He wasn't positive but he thought he heard her mutter something about egos and idiots.  
He was glad the mask covered the grin that was threatening to make an appearance.

"Kunai." Tsunade ordered holding out her hand.

"Why?" The scarecrow inquired, her demand had him nervous again.

"So I can cut through all the material that's in my way." Her tone of voice was that of one talking to a child.

"Can't you leave it in place while you work?" He asked his voice sulky. "I wanted to keep this shirt."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Your arm is shattered and you're worried about a bloody shirt!"

"I like this shirt." He stated stubbornly.

Instead of knocking him out and doing it her way, as tempting as that was Tsunade sighed heavily.

'Stupid jounin, sometimes they have the dumbest priorities.'

Reaching down she unzipped his vest and after giving him a glare at the questioning look he gave her helped him slip it off his left arm.  
It took some maneuvering but after removing the sling and taking turns supporting his injured limb the vest was off.

His baggy navy shirt came next.  
It wasn't until that garment had joined his vest on her desk that it dawned on Tsunade that she had a half naked scarecrow sitting in front of her.

Not that she should have noticed, she was a medic-nin and had seen countless people in various states of undress.

But this was different, maybe because it was Kakashi or maybe it was just because they were in her office instead of the hospital that made it different.

Her eyes strayed down his sculpted chest that was surprisingly tanned considering the amount of clothing he usually wore.  
It was definitely Kakashi she decided as she tried to keep herself from drooling.  
Which should have been ridiculous, she hadn't looked at another man since her beloved Dan had died.

It was the stress, yup that was it!  
The stress of the day had her trying to distract herself.

'Focus Tsunade focus.' She berated herself as she forced her eyes to inspect the cast on his arm and nothing else.

Kakashi smirked as he watched the trail the Godame's brown eyes took before she directed her attention to his injury.  
So maybe stripping in front of the woman hadn't been such a bad idea after all.  
His body obviously affected her.

'Good to know.' He chuckled to himself as he filed the information away for later use.

"So do you want to tell me how you managed to shatter your arm in three places?" Tsunade asked as she went to work piecing the bones back together.  
They were already in relatively the right places but the swelling in the surrounding tissues had caused some problems.

Her words almost sounded more like a question then an order but the scarecrow knew better.  
And seeing as he had wanted to talk to her about Naruto's strange behavior he didn't try any stalling tactic's, he just acted like he was giving a report and quickly went through the mornings events as well as the results of the fight Naruto had with his friends only a short time ago.

Tsunade used the excuse that she was listening to what he had to say for the reason she was taking so long with his arm.

After hearing that Naruto had beat the snot out of Kiba (again) as well as used several other of his fellow jounin as punching bags, she told Kakashi in more detail what the boy had done to the ANBU, thus the reason she had kicked him out of the office.

"Personally I think he lost it because of what the idiot said about Temari-san." Tsunade confided as she unwrapped the cast and splints from the copy-nin's now mended arm.

"Could be." The silver haired man agreed. "But tell me Tsunade, do you know the status of the Kyuubi?" He asked as he slowly flexed his hand and elbow.

His arm was still a little sore but usable.

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde woman asked as she placed her right palm in the center of his chest to prevent him from standing, while she had him there she might as well give him a more thorough check up she decided.

Especially after what he had said about his earlier morning bout with Naruto,  
if the man had tried to brush off a shattered arm God only knew what other injuries he could be hiding.

It had nothing to do with wanting to keep him shirtless just a little longer.

Kakashi tried not to shiver when the warmth from her palm slowly started spreading through his body.

'Now this kind of examination I could do more often.' He decided as he felt his muscles start to relax as his right eye dropped slightly.

"What were you saying about Kyuubi?" Tsunade prodded with a smirk of her own.

The legendary healer had never actually worked on the scarecrow before, and she found it amazing just how sensitive he was to the chakra she was using to relax him for the examination.

"He's gone." Kakashi mumbled, trying to wake up enough to speak coherently.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"There's no sign of the demon." Kakashi clarified giving his head a shake.  
"This morning Naruto's bloody hands didn't heal and in his bout with Lee he ran out of chakra and collapsed, luckily the fight had ended or Lee could have really injured him."

"That's an oxymoron." Tsunade stated. "The words Naruto and injured just don't go together."

Because he was sitting Kakashi actually had to tip his head back slightly to look her in the eye.

"But the fact remains that he is injured, the bandages on his hands were bloody after his fight with Lee, and Naruto is usually healed almost instantly."

Tsunade frowned as she digested that information as she finished her examination.

"I haven't noticed any change in his energy nor has he mentioned anything. But I'll have a talk with him and see what's going on."

Kakashi nodded and made to stand but a hand on his shoulder held him in place.

"One more thing."

Tsunade told him while the fingers of her free hand hooked onto his mask.  
Before she could blink strong fingers wrapped around her wrist, effectively stopping the movement.

His black eye gave her a look that was part warning and part challenge.

"Your face is cut." She told him even as she wondered why she was explaining herself to her patient.

"It's fine."

Was it her imagination or had his voice dropped an octave?

"Just leave it." He ordered softly.

Now Tsunade never took orders and she sure as hell wasn't backing down from the now clear challenge in his gaze.

"Shut up Kakashi."

Stepping closer she used her free hand to jerk the cloth off his chin.

And then she just stared.

Beautiful was the only word she could think of to describe the silver haired shinobi's face.  
His finely sculpted features were flawless, even the hint of a scar that was barely peeking out from under his slanted head band did not distract from its perfection, however the angry red cut across his cheek did.

With a gentle touch she channeled healing chakra into her fingers and slowly traced them across the cut.  
The wound quickly closed and soon there was nothing but a faint line remaining that would soon fade on its own leaving no trace of the damage.

"There all finished." She murmured as her fingers slowly trailed down his cheek and jaw before leaving his face.

Kakashi smiled and her eyes were drawn to the seductive curve of his lips.

'It should be illegal for a man to be this good looking.' She decided.

"Thank you, how long before my arm is back to normal?" Kakashi asked.

He had to admit that he was enjoying himself.  
He wondered absently if he could find a way to talk Tsunade into being his personal medic.

But the fact that she was standing between his legs with her well endowed chest at eye level while her soft perfume tickled his nose had him a little to distracted to really think about any thing else.

Tsunade wasn't much better off, she had the urge to see if those lips tasted as good as they looked.

Luckily Kakashi's question was enough to distract herself and she backed away from him to allow herself to regain her composer more then to think of an answer.

As soon as she moved away he got to his feet and retrieved his shirt which he immediately pulled over his head.

"The bones should be completely healed in about a week but I want you to take it easy for at least two if you can." She was glad that her voice at least sounded normal, even if her brain was screaming that it was a crime to have that body covered up.

"I guess it depends on what kind of missions I get for that." Kakashi replied as he tucked in his shirt then reached for his vest.

Tsunade could have slapped herself.

"Of coarse I'll make sure you have the next two weeks off." She assured him.

Kakashi smiled and since his mask still hung around his neck so she got a full view of it.

"I appreciate it Tsunade, but do you think there is any way I can get a little more time off?"

The Hokage blinked, the scarecrow never took time off.

"That's an unusual request coming from you Kakashi." She commented.

"Yes I know, but there is this project that I have wanted to work on for a while and have yet to find the time to devote to it."

'Okay, that is officially the weirdest thing that I have ever heard coming from this mans lips.' Tsunade decided.

She mulled over his request for a moment, life in Konoha was quite quiet since both Orochimaru and Itachi had been killed.  
But with the possible reemergence of the Akatsuki that could change.

"Tell you what Kakashi; take the time off to get yourself healed up." She told him as he shrugged into his jounin vest and zipped it up.  
"And then as long as we don't get any missions that need your expertise, you can take as much time off as you need."

Kakashi stopped and blinked at the petite blonde.  
She was actually going to give him that much time off?

"Are you sure it won't be a problem Hokage?"

His sudden return to formally addressing her for some reason annoyed Tsunade.

"It's no problem, you have given a lot for Konoha so I don't see why you can't have all the time you need." She held up a finger. "Provided you inform me if you are going to be out of Konoha for more then a day."

Kakashi grinned, flashing his even white teeth before he leaned down and before Tsunade could react he surprised her by kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, you're a doll."

Then with a wink he pulled his mask up to once again cover his face, then without another word turned on his heel and walked out of the office whistling softly, leaving a stunned Tsunade behind him.

Kakashi was part way down the stairs when he heard his name screamed so loud that the walls shook. With a chuckle he teleported away before a furious blonde could catch him and pound him into the ground.

Life could be so much fun sometimes, he really should have started having this kind of fun a long time ago he decided.

A moment later he reappeared outside a very familiar house.  
Without bothering to knock he opened the door and walked in, as soon as he was inside he closed the door and kicked off his sandals.

"Iruka! I'm starved, what do you have to eat?" He called

As he headed down the hall towards the kitchen he pulled down his mask just as the dark haired chunin appeared in the door way ahead of him.

"You're late Kakashi." He growled.

Kakashi smirked. "Aren't I always?"

Iruka rolled his eyes before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"There's your usual late, then there's LATE late, and you're LATE!" He barked.

"Sorry, something came up." The scarecrow apologized.

As he entered the kitchen he completely pulled off his mask and forehead protector before running his fingers through his hair and sitting down with his feet propped up on the table.

"So what's the excuse this time?" The scar faced teacher demanded. "You know I took the day off for this outing."

It was Kakashi who rolled his dual colored eyes at that.

"I tried to tell you that the weekend would have been better." He defended. "And besides, this time I really was unavoidably detained."

"And I'm the Hokage." Iruka snorted before moving to the fridge where he started pulling out bento boxes as well as some fruit.

"Actually that's where I just came from." Kakashi informed his companion as he watched the younger man move around the kitchen.

"Came from?"

"The Hokage's office, I was there until just now."

Iruka gave him a suspicious look before disappearing behind the island counter.

"You said you had the day off today."

"I did but a small incident came up and I had to talk to the Hokage about it, and while I was there she made me stay until she fixed a small injury I got sparing."

The teachers head reappeared.

"How small is a small injury?"

But the silver haired man waved a hand at his question. "Doesn't matter."

"Kakashi." Came the warning growl.

The scarecrow shivered at the sound, Iruka was obviously a little more pissed then he normally would be and unbeknownst to most people, an angry Iruka made a furious Tsunade look like a teddy bear.

"Fine." The jonin grumbled. "A broken arm and a cut on the face."

Iruka moved to the table bento boxes in hand.

"Get your feet off the table."

The copy-nin immediately complied.

"You're face looks normal." He commented as the boxes where set on the table.

"She's good." Kakashi replied with a grin.

Iruka shook his head at the rather obvious comment as he went to make tea.

"High praise from you, you hate medic's despite the fact that your former student is one."

"Ya I know, but she can work me over any time." The jounin chuckled.

Iruka's brows went up at that.

"Now that sounds like a double meaning."

Another chuckle was all that greeted that statement as Kakashi's feet returned to the table top and he tipped his chair back on its rear legs.

"So let me get this straight." Iruka said as he poured hot water into a tea pot. "You 'broke your arm' I'm guessing with Naruto or soon there after, then instead of going and getting it fixed and coming here so we could go on the trip we have been planning for three weeks, you procrastinate the day away, probably while sitting on your ass before going to see the Hokage to 'TALK' and then you finally got around to coming here."

"That's about it." Kakashi confirmed with a nod.

"Bull shit! You just don't want to take this trip like you promised you would." The chunin stated picking up the tea tray.

Kakashi shrugged. "It was your idea." Then he grinned. "You're not jealous are you?" He asked, a teasing glint in his eye's

"I thought I told you to get your feet off my table." Iruka grunted.

Kakashi only leaned back farther as his grin got wider. "You're just pissed that instead of being here I was stripped to the waist while a beautiful woman had her hands all over me."

"You're nuts scarecrow, now move the feet."

Iruka was now beside the table.

Kakashi's eyes danced his grin turned to a taunting smirk.  
"I kissed her you know, had to thank her some how."

The silver haired jounin didn't get a chance to continue his gloating or see the teacher's reaction, but he felt it as his feet were suddenly kicked up into the air which sent both jounin and chair crashing over backwards.

"I told you to keep your feet off." Iruka stated as he set down the tea tray then took a seat in another chair.

The scarecrow didn't answer right away.  
He had fallen on his right side and had automatically used his arm to try to break his fall.  
The already sore limb was now throbbing again.  
Rolling onto his feet he carefully cradled the aching limb against his side, suppressing a groan as he used a foot to right his chair so he could sit down again.

Iruka had been watching him closely and his eyes were now filled with concern.

"You really did injure yourself."

"No shit Sherlock." Kakashi snapped.

"Sorry, I was just looking forward to today."

Opening the lunches he set one in front of Kakashi before pouring tea for both of them.

"So eat then we can get going, we'll have to travel faster then we planned but we can still make it."

"We're not going any where." The copy-nin stated bluntly as he slowly flexed his right arm.

"Why?" Iruka's fingers started drumming on the table, a sure sign he was going to get irritated again.

"Because." Kakashi said picking up his chop sticks and pointing them at the teacher. "You have to go have a talk with YOUR son."

Fingers stopped in mid air as Iruka gave him a confused look.

"Naruto, What for?"

With a heavy sigh the silver haired man related the day's events as he ate the excellent lunch the chunin had made.  
Iruka mean while was too busy being shocked to touch his food.

"That doesn't sound like Naruto." He stated when the jounin was finished his tale. "You really think something's up with Kyuubi?" He asked.

"It's all I can come up with that makes sense." Kakashi relied as he pushed his empty bento box aside. "The only other thing that I could come think of was woman trouble, you know Sabaku no Temari is staying with him."

Iruka nodded. "He told me, but God knows he has had woman trouble before and he never acted like this."

Kakashi agreed.

"Well I guess that's that then, we'll have to see if we can coordinate a day off next week." Iruka commented as he got to his feet and took an arm load of dishes to the sink.

"I'll go talk to Naruto."

Kakashi decided to wait to say any thing about his extended time off.  
Instead he leaned back in his chair again.

"Do you want to play some scrabble first?"

There was the sound of glass breaking as Iruka slammed the tea set into the sink.

"Scrabble! You come in here to tell me about a whole bunch of stuff I need to talk to Naruto about right away and NOW you want to play scrabble!"

The jounin shrugged. "Why not, another hour or so won't hurt."

The look Iruka gave him could have frozen a volcano.

"I am going to go see my boy." He announced in an equally cold voice as he headed for the door.

"Why don't you do the same, you haven't gone to visit Sasuke and his family in a long time."

"I saw him today." Kakashi retorted.

Iruka was the only one who knew that the copy-nin saw his fellow Sharingan user as family.  
The teacher stopped mid stride.

"Him, not his family. Now get you lazy ass out of my kitchen and go visit."

An almost evil smirk curled the scar faced man's lips.  
"Consider it payment for wrecking my day."

Kakashi shuddered.

"That is cruel and unusual punishment Iruka, those kids are holy terrors."

The smile stayed on the chunin's face.

"Enjoy, I'll ask Obito how it went when I see him at school."

Kakashi groaned and slowly got to his feet while pulling on his head gear then joined Iruka at the door.

"Have fun." The dark haired man chuckled as he opened the door.

"You're such a bitch sometimes." Kakashi grumbled, which earned him a smack on the back of his head as he stepped outside.

Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Naruto wondered as he settled him self down on the wide limb of a tree deep in the forest of death.

Just because he was having a bad day it seemed like every one had to stick their noses into his business.

He growled as he remembered the grilling he had gotten when he had woke up at the ramen stand with Neji and Sasuke waving a bowl of miso ramen under his nose.  
The constant questions from the two had made him loose his appetite and he gave up trying to eat half way through his first bowl.

Then when he had gotten back to the office, Tsunade had been in a pretty bad mood herself, yelling something about an asshole she was going to kill.  
Then she had lit into him and demanded to know what was wrong with him.  
He had told her to mind her own business at which point she kicked him out of the building and told him not to come back until he had his head out of his ass.

"Look who's talking." Naruto grumbled now that he was alone.

After leaving the Hokage tower he had gone to his favorite brooding spot, on top of the Hokage monument.  
There was no way in hell he was going home; he still hadn't wanted to see his house guest at that point as it had still been early afternoon.

Naruto had started to calm down a bit when Iruka had showed up.  
And after taking a seat next to him his former teacher who was now more of a father figure to him gently asked what was wrong.

It had been the first time in a very long while that Naruto had not been able to tell the chunin everything that was on his mind.

It hurt, Iruka understood him perhaps better then anyone but in this case he just couldn't tell him the cause of his currant emotional state, partly because of promises made and partly because he didn't want to think about what was really bothering him.

In the end Iruka had finally asked a question that he could answer and Naruto explained how he had sealed Kyuubi.  
After that the rest of the conversation had consisted of answering all the questions that Kakashi had posed and the teacher passed on.  
It was during that conversation that the blonde discovered that his split knuckles had in fact healed, thus making it apparent that not all of the effects of the Kyuubi were gone, merely lessened.

By the time Iruka took his leave, saying something about saving a jounin from torture, Naruto was feeling a little more relaxed even if he did feel a little guilty for all the still unanswered questions in his surrogate father's eyes.

That was when Naruto had decided that the only place he could get any peace was in the forest of death, a place he personally found to be very relaxing. So now he sat by himself surrounded by nothing but trees and the occasional animal but today he was anything but relaxed.  
He was about to declare the day the worst of his life when the image of a navy haired woman flashed through his mind.

He cringed as other memories tried to surface as well and he forcefully pushed them away.

"Why me?" He groaned aloud as his head moved back to rest against the tree trunk behind him.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on nothing but the sound of his heart beat and the surrounding forest.

He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes the sun was just starting to touch the horizon and he found that he was feeling a bit better then he had earlier.

'Time to head home, I was rude to Temari this morning and I should apologize to her before she goes to bed.'

With that thought he got to his feet and stretched.  
He had to admit that his bad day really had nothing to do with her, he had issues of his own and she just happened to set off some of them.  
He knew it hadn't been a good idea to let her stay with him.

With a shrug he teleported to the forest perimeter, that was his problem, he was just going to have to deal with it.  
After all her brothers would no doubt be arriving soon to collect her, then he would have his house back to himself.

Naruto's somewhat better mood lasted until he was facing the door to his apartment.

'God I don't want to go in there.' He groaned silently as he stood there staring at his door until he realized how stupid he was being and finally entered the apartment.

"Temari?" He called quietly when he didn't see her anywhere in the main living area.  
He quickly checked the couch to be sure before heading towards the bedroom.

It too was empty eerily so, some of her new clothes were strewn across the room and considering the cleaning binge she had been on since she arrived the sight worried him.

He then noticed the light on under the closed bathroom door so he moved to it and knocked.

"Temari, are you in there?"

Again silence greeted his words.  
Naruto tried to ignore the knot that was starting to form in his gut.

'She wouldn't fall asleep in the tub would she?'

He knocked again as he tried to push the thought away.  
He was reaching for the door knob when Temari's words from the night before echoed through his head.

'I'd be better off dead!' The words were accompanied by a flashing image of his bathroom painted red with blood.

Naruto panicked and the door was flung open to reveal……nothing.  
The room was as empty as the rest of the house; only used towels decorated the side of the tub and floor.

The sight should have calmed him down, but the fact that his apartment was completely empty had him more worried then before.

'I should have come back sooner.' He cursed himself as he headed back into the kitchen, hoping that maybe she was there and he just hadn't seen her.

The silence was starting to get suffocating as he scanned the room.

'Where would she go?'

The balcony door was open like he had left it that morning.  
A bakery box sat on the counter beside a tray of tea things.  
He touched the porcelain pot and found it still slightly warm.

'So she was here not to long ago, but where….?' His eyes went wide. 'The hospital, shit!'

The rest of the dialog running through his head as he headed for the balcony door is not printable. (Partly because I can't come up with suitably colorful swear words)

He was already looking for any sign of the flaxen haired woman on the streets below as he hopped onto the railing.

"Oh! Naruto you startled me!"

The exclamation that came from his right caused him to spin around in surprise so fast that he lost his balance and toppled from his perch.  
His right hand stopped his decent to the ground by catching onto the balcony ledge.

When he pulled him self up enough to peer through the railing he saw Temari sitting in his hammock, her eyes as big as saucers staring at him as she cradled a tea cup in her hands.

"Are you all right Naruto?' She asked as he climbed back over the railing.

"Did you just get back? I didn't hear you come in."

'Well that explains everything!' Naruto's inner voice snapped sarcastically, but he kept his mouth shut.

He was too busy looking her up and down.  
She had a different feel about her then she had before, but he wasn't sure why.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, a little harsher then he meant too, but Temari didn't seem to notice his tone.

"Relaxing, it's nice out here."

A grunt was his only reply as he reminded himself that he had planned on apologizing to the woman.  
It wasn't her fault that he had jumped to conclusions when he couldn't find her.

He shifted uncomfortably, much like a child who was caught doing something bad as he tried to put all of the personal emotions aside and come up with a way to say he was sorry, something he was not very good at.

The kunoichi meanwhile was watching the setting sun, her whole being gave off a feeling of serenity and as he watched her he felt it wash over him as well.  
It was like a balm to his taught and frazzled nerves.

Taking a deep calming breath he felt his body start to relax as he leaned back against the railing behind him.  
After clearing his throat he finally spoke.

"Look Temari, I'm sorry for being such an ass this morning. I really didn't mean to take my bad mood out on you."

Silver eyes meet his and one corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Its all right, I know I've been more then a little trying since I got here." Her smile got a little bigger. "But I hope to be less of a burden on you now that everything's settled."

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Settled?" He started to tense up again.

"Yes, Hinata-Sama came by and we had a talk, went over all my options, you were right about thinking things through you know. It made me feel so much better going through it calmly and logically."

Naruto felt his palms start to sweat.

"So you're ready to make a decision then?" He questioned.

Her smile got bigger.

"Done, already made it." She announced.

'She sounds and looks so happy.' The shinobi mused silently. 'She must have already gone to the hospital. I haven't seen her this calm since I found her.'

Even as those thoughts ran through his mind he felt his stomach drop.  
He had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to be sick, dimly he noted that Temari was talking but her words didn't register.

The sound of giggling refocused his attention back on the woman before him.  
Temari was giggling and it even reached her eyes, the silver orbs sparkled with laughter.

"Can you imagine my brothers faces when I tell them?" She asked.

Naruto was at a loss as to what she was talking about.

"Tell them?"

She shook her head at him. "You weren't listening were you?" She stated. "That I'm having a baby, and that they're going to be uncles."

Stunned doesn't quite describe Naruto at this point.

"You mean you're….."

Temari nodded smiling.

"I'm keeping the baby."

A bomb sight would be less chaotic then Naruto's frame of mind at that point, he could only stare at her in disbelief.

Kyubi was doing back flips at the news.

Temari kept talking about how she had come to the decision, completely unaware of the fact that her companion wasn't assimilating a word she said.

Finally as the light gold's and pink's of the setting sun faded to darker colors the Sand kunoichi realized just how late it was getting so she announced that she was going inside to make dinner.

Naruto simply nodded mutely and she guessed that the stunned expression he still wore was going to be very similar to how her siblings were going to look when she told them the news.

She really couldn't blame him she was still a little shocked at her self as well.  
But it was the only decision that didn't tie her up in knots, in fact it warmed her to the core.

She, Sabaku no Temari was going to be a mother!

She suppressed the urge to dance around the kitchen.  
The joy she felt was a far cry from the depression she had felt just that morning.  
She had wanted children for years, even if she knew next to nothing about them.

As far as she was concerned now that she had had time to think about it, her situation as far as she could see was not that different from what it would have been if she had gotten pregnant after a one night stand, which of course would have been her only hope in hell of having a child.  
Her brother's aside, men just seemed to avoid her like the plague.

Temari shrugged those thoughts away however, it no longer mattered she didn't need a man any longer, it was ironic that she could almost thank the assholes that captured her.

The Sand kunoichi wasn't the best cook, she was limited to simple meals but she was in too good a mood to let that detour her.  
Humming to herself she put on rice and chopped up ingredients for a simple stir fry.

While everything was cooking she realized that her hair was still a loose mess from the morning so she went in search of a brush.

On the way back from the bedroom she noticed that Naruto was still on the balcony, he was leaning over the railing with his forehead resting on her crossed arms, his face wasn't visible and she wondered what he was thinking about, but then she recalled the reason for the Hokage's visit earlier.

'He's probably just trying to unwind.' She reasoned as she went back to watching the food.

The pair ate dinner in near silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  
It wasn't until Temari was clearing the able that she addressed him directly.

"Naruto, can I ask something of you?"

The big blonde nodded but he didn't make eye contact with her.  
Which made the Sand kunoichi a little nervous; wringing her hands she cleared her throat slightly before she continued.

"Would you perhaps consider being my baby's Godfather?"

Naruto's head jerked up startled. "What?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to or anything, I just want to have a good role model for my child."

She laughed nervously.

"I just don't think an emotionless sand slinger and a hentai puppet master are the best choices for the majority of the job."

Temari could tell her friend was speechless so she hurried to assure him that she just wanted him to think about if.  
But afterwards she got the impression that he wasn't very happy about being asked, she thought about withdrawing the request but then decided that she was too tiered to explain why she had changed her mind and opted to wait until morning.

With a quiet goodnight she got ready for bed and for the first time since her arrival closed the bedroom door before crawling into bed.  
She was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow, content that she had made the right decision.

Naruto's night was plagued by reoccurring nightmares, which had him waking up screaming and dripping with sweat, until he finally gave up trying to sleep and moved into the apartment and onto the couch.

He didn't want anyone to witness his night terrors.

Thirst and the need to pee woke Temari up sometime during the night; she didn't bother to check the time.

On the way to the kitchen after visiting the bathroom she spotted Naruto sitting up on the couch, his head turned at her approach.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" He asked softly.

"No, are you alright?" She replied. His face looked haggard in the dim light that came from the bedroom.

"Nightmares." He muttered.

Temari understood all too well, their line of work had some nasty side effects at times.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" She asked. It was the least she could do after everything he had gone through with her in the last week.

"No, get some rest, I'll be fine." Came his reply.

Temari nodded her understanding and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading back towards the bedroom.

"Temari."

His voice stopped her just as she reached the door way.  
She turned as he got to his feet and moved so he could face her as well.

"Why would you want me to help raise your child?" He asked.

His voice was so quiet she wasn't sure at first that she had heard him right.  
But the somber look on his face told her that she had.

Before she could think of what to say he spoke again.

"What makes you think I'm good enough to help raise your child?"

His eyes dropped to the floor.

"I wasn't good enough to raise my own."

Summer is crazy so I have no idea when I will be able to update again, but reviews might help me speed it up a little. (Shameless I know XP )  
I am also leaving for a while but if you need something to read, I just posted chap 3 on my Return to sound which will show you what Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship used to be like.  
Any way I have no idea when another chapter will be forthcoming, but rest asured you are now caught up with every other site I have posted on. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the main characters, how ever Jewel is mine, although by the end of this I may not want her any more. None the less she is technically mine even if it was my twisted muse who came up with her.

WOW ! over 50,000 hits on fan and 15,000 total on adult! Thanks everyone for reading, Love ya all!

I don't have time to answer everything before I leave for vacation to Chicago so I'm just going to answer a few of the most asked questions.

1. About Kakashi, well we'll have to see what happens with his love life or lack there of. (Muses can be so fickle)  
2. Fluffy stuff next chapter, promise!  
3. Whereabouts and the doings of Gaara next chapter.  
4. Yes Kyuubi can do back flips, he is very talented and back flips are only one of many.  
5. Just to note, being shot in the toe REALLY HURTS! Pellet guns can take out teeth quite nicely(if painfully) And barring a plane crash I will finish this fic.

Okay... now for chapter 16, this is what many of you have been waiting for, Jewel is fully introduced and explained and the back ground on how Naruto and Kyuubi's problems started.

P.S. Josh… I need your e-mail address before I can e-mail you bud.

Okay everyone Enjoy! See you when I get back.  
Sorry for any spelling errors there wasn't time to get this beta'ed.

Chapter sixteen.

It was past midnight but Kankuro was still in the Kazkage's office.

In fact he was trapped behind his brother's desk surrounded by over half a dozen people who were all talking at once, and despite his best efforts it had been so for over an hour.

Now the puppet master actually had a lot more patience then either of his siblings, but he was fast reaching his limit.  
Slowly he got to his feet, menace seeping into his every motion.

"Silence." His voice was even and deadly, much like the tone his younger brother used when he was displeased.

Much to his satisfaction it had the desired effect as all present closed their mouths and some even took a couple steps back.

"Let me see if I have this right." His deep voice purred. "Every one of you are telling me that without my sister here to hold your hands, your departments can't do anything?"

He heard several audible gulps as he stared at each on them in turn.

"Kankuro-sama," An older man finally spoke out. "Temari-sama is in charge of each of our departments, everything from scheduling to supplies. She made sure everything was in motion while she was away, but now that her absence has extended we have reached the limit of our resources." The painted jounin couldn't believe he was hearing this.  
Were these people completely helpless? Or just incompetent?

"And does her assistant not know how everything is done?" 

He received strange looks from all present. Then a female medic stepped forward clearing her throat gently.

"Temari-sama doesn't have an assistant, she does everything herself."

Kankuro was floored, he had often wondered why his sister always seemed to be doing paper work and directing…. Well just about everything.  
But he had always assumed she was just a workaholic and had never questioned how she chose to spend her time.

"Look people I'm tired so I'm sugar coating this for you people who haven't figured it out yet." He growled. "Temari is MISSING and until Gaara calms down enough to let this bloody sand storm drop we can't continue our search for her. And there is always the possibility that she is dead."

There were several gasps from the puppet masters audience.

"So just to clarify, you people had better get used to doing things for your selves! Because I can't guarantee how long it will take to either FIND her or REPLACE her."

With that said he pointed to the door.

"Now get out, I want to get some sleep before I have to come check up on your asses."

With much grumbling and glares thrown his way the office slowly emptied.  
Once the door closed he sat down and slowly massaged his temples.

"SHIT Temari! How could I not know how much you do around this hole?'

From the sounds of it his Onesan was responsible for supplying half of Suna with provisions, as well as half a dozen other things he had never even thought of.

'So now I have to wonder if you chose to do it all your self or if the decision was made for you.'

Green eyes moved to the dark window, it wasn't visible from his vantage point at night but he could still hear the sand wall that swirled around the village.

'Gaara, how much longer are you going to keep this up'

On the far northern border of Sand, a bewildered Konoha messenger decided to camp for the night, having traveled along the sand wall for yet another day, trying to find an end to what he had at first thought to be merely a sand storm.  
But the entire boarder seemed to be blocked off.  
The chunin had a feeling that it wasn't natural but he had no way of confirming that suspicion.  
And there was also nothing he could do about it so he decided to wait out the night and then head back to the main road and hopefully by then whatever it was would let him pass.

"What makes you think I'm good enough to help raise your child? I wasn't good enough to raise my own."

Temari could only stare at the blonde man standing in front of her.  
She was stunned speechless, her slightly sleep logged mind was now wide awake.

'Naruto has a kid?' Seemed to be the only thought that she was able to focus on.  
His question to her was, for the moment completely forgotten.  
Then because he looked like he was about to turn and leave she walked back to him.

In the dim light her silver eyes caught and held his, but the normal brilliant blue had turned dull. The sparkle was gone, replaced with pain.

Still unsure of what else to say but desperate to keep him from leaving she asked the one question that she had.

"You have a child?"

If possible the fox vessels eyes dimmed even more.

"No, I did." Came his strangled reply.

He didn't want to talk about it, Temari could clearly see that.  
Having been in the same position only that morning she recognized the signs.  
And yet Hinata had been proven right, it did help to talk about it.  
And aside from the more negative emotion that had suddenly sprung to life with in her that hinted towards jealousy, the kunoichi wanted to know what Naruto was talking about.

She had never heard anything about him ever having a serious relationship, let alone being a father but then she had not been to Konoha for years and her brothers had never shared any stories to that effect.

"What do you mean by 'Did?" She asked her voice soft.

He couldn't believe that he had opened his mouth about that particular topic at all.  
It was stupid, he had never told another living soul about that time in his life, and he wasn't about to start.

"Naruto…. Please?"

He flinched when her hand gently cupped his face so that he would look at her again.  
She was standing so close that they nearly touched.

"What happened?"

Her eyes held sympathy and an openness to understand, not the disgust he had always expected to come with that question.

And before he could think better of it he started talking……

Flash back Six years ago 

Nineteen year old Naruto scrubbed his hands through his hair as he headed home.  
He had just finished giving his report from his last mission.  
He had been on the road for four weeks and was looking forward to a hot shower and a soft bed.

'I wonder if Jewel is at home or on a mission.' He mused.

'If she's home will you, as you say 'break up' with her?' Kyuubi asked his voice hopeful.

Naruto sighed. 'Will you get off this kick already Furball. I am not breaking up with her.'

'She is not an appropriate mate Kit.' The demon growled.

The young man snorted at that. 'Come off it, you're the one who pointed her out in the first place.'

Naruto wasn't sure how many times he was going to have to point that out to his tenant before the fox gave up his prodding to be rid of his girlfriend.

'I pointed her out as a fun playmate, nothing more.' The nine tails shot back. 'She is NOT mate material, she is unstable.'

'Unstable huh? That's a new one.' The blonde chuckled.

'This is no laughing matter Kit, I would not want to see her with kit's should she conceive.'

'Please,' Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Jewel likes kids, besides that's not going to happen despite what you think of human birth control, people around here have been using it for years and it has worked fine for the last eight months as well, which I seem to have to remind you every time we have this stupid conversation so get over it already.'

Kyuubi ignored the reference to the many times this conversation had been repeated over the last half year.

'Your luck can not hold out forever, and she does not like offspring, she tolerates them. You are seeing what you wish to in her and not what is really there. The white eyed female would have been a better choice then this one.'

Naruto sighed again as he pushed open his apartment door.  
'Will you get off the comparisons already, Jewel doesn't have a blood limit so get used to it. We happen to be in love and nothing you have to say is going to get in the way.'

After a few choice words Kyuubi stopped talking and Naruto was glad.  
He had been having the same argument almost word for word with the fox for over four months and it was really starting to wear on the young man's nerves.

Once or twice he had thought of talking to Jewel about what Kyuubi had said but his navy haired girlfriend didn't really like talking about Kyuubi's opinions.  
About the fox's abilities and powers sure but not his opinions.

But Naruto could understand that, the demon could be VERY difficult to talk to and sometimes even he didn't like the demons opinions.

Shrugging off the whole conversation just as he had the last hundred times it had come up the blonde shinobi headed for the bathroom to shower.  
It was still fairly early in the evening so he figured if he hurried he have time to see if his girlfriend was in town and maybe take her out for dinner.

Half an hour later he was leaving his bedroom, now dressed in clean clothes and feeling a lot more human when his door opened to admit the very woman he had been about to go looking for.

Jewel was a very striking young woman she stood five foot ten on flat feet but still wore heels when ever she was off duty.  
Her navy blue hair was cut short, not quite touching her shoulders and parted so that her bangs hung over the right side of her face.  
Her cobalt eyes were lined heavily with black makeup while her lips only sported a light coating of gloss.  
The matching black halter top and knee length leather skirt showed off her curves perfectly.

"Hey D… Jewel, I was just coming to look for you!" Naruto exclaimed.

He was more then thrilled to see her, he had missed her a lot and had almost slipped by using an endearment rather then her name in greeting, something that the beauty hated.

Naruto was by her side in a second and wrapping his arms around her waist lifted her off the ground as he whirled her around the room.

"I really missed you!"

"Put me down." Was her only reply.

Puzzled because she didn't hug him back he did as he was told.  
That's when he realized she was holding herself stiffly in his arms.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as his hands slid up to her shoulders.

Jewel shrugged away from him.  
"Don't touch me."

He was about to protest but the cold look she gave him stopped him in his tracks.  
He knew that look she was upset with him for some reason.

He quickly searched his memories for something he might have done before he left that she could still be angry about.  
Jewel did tend to NEVER forget anything that upset her, but the blonde came up blank, as far as he knew he hadn't said or done anything that was out of line.

"What's wrong?" He asked again when she turned and walked further into the apartment.

She didn't say a word as she bypassed the living room and he followed her into the kitchen where she rummaged through the one cupboard until she found bottle of sake and a cup.

Naruto sighed silently. 'So much for a pleasant evening.'

When Jewel went for her alcohol stash before talking to him it meant he was probably going to be dodging things before their 'talk' was over.  
Several minuets ticked by while the stunning blue haired woman slowly and deliberately poured herself a drink then downed it in one gulp, then refilling the cup before finally turning to squarely face him.

"I hate you." She growled.

'Its going to be a very long night.' Naruto inwardly cringed; arguments that started with that phrase always took forever to clear up.

'Tell her you hate her too!' Kyuubi hissed. 'The conniving bitch is…'

'SHUT UP FURBALL! You're not helping.' Naruto cut him off before returning his attention to his irritated girlfriend.

"So are you going to tell me why you hate me this time?" He asked quietly stuffing his hands into his pockets as he leaned back against the counter.  
He had discovered that the less he said or did the sooner she came to the point.

The second helping of sake was downed, while she glared at him with her dark eyes the cup was refilled once again.

"I'm pregnant." She spat at him while drumming her painted nails on the counter top.

Naruto blinked, it took him a second to understand what she had just said.  
Then with a joyful whoop he snatched her up and spun her around the apartment.

"That's so awesome!" He exclaimed when he finally came to a stop.

"So when did you find out? How far along are you? Can they tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" His excited chatter was cut off when the kunoichi's fist connected with his gut.

Taken by surprise the blow doubled him over for a moment.

"I knew it! You did this on purpose!" Jewel accused as she pulled away from him and headed back towards the kitchen.

"You bastard!" She hissed before reaching for her sake.

The cup never reached her lips.  
Naruto snatched it out of her hands before she could drink it.

"I'm not sure what you're mad at but you should know that you can't drink alcohol in your condition, it's not good for you or the baby." The blonde admonished as gently as he could while he dumped the sake down the sink.  
He never touched the stuff himself.

"You're not only stupid, but insane if you think I'm having this kid!" Jewel shouted as she reached for the sake bottle.

Again she was intercepted as Naruto snatched it up and hid it behind his back.

"What are you talking about Jewel?" He asked as calmly as he could.

He was hoping that he had misunderstood her last statement.

"What the fuck do you THINK I mean! I've never wanted a kid and I sure as hell don't want yours!" She shrieked as she took another swing at him.

Naruto heart twisted painfully in his chest as he dodged her fist.  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
How could he have been so wrong?  
This also meant that Kyuubi had been right all along.

'Stop thinking about that Kit!' The demon snapped from inside his head. 'It doesn't matter right now; you have to calm the female down. Regardless of her inadequacies she is carrying our offspring and we can't jeopardize that.'

Naruto agreed with his tenant and got rid of the bottle in his hands just as his irate girlfriend started pounding his chest with her fists.  
Her blows didn't hurt him in the slightest but he captured her wrists to stop the movement.

"Jewel, Honey you have to calm down." He told her as he tried to stop her struggles without bruising her skin.

"Don't call me Honey you asshole!" She shouted, but her voice sounded wobbly to Naruto and on closer inspection he found her eyes to be bright with unshed tears.

He could understand if this whole tirade of hers had been brought on by uncertainty. Hell, if she gave him a moment to breath he would be freaking out a bit himself, and there was nothing he wanted more then a family of his own not even being Hokage.

Releasing her hands he wrapped his arms around her instead, pulling her close to his chest trapping her arms in between their bodies.

"Just calm down so we can talk about this okay." He spoke into her hair as she struggled against his hold. "Please Jewel; you caught me by surprise getting upset wont help anything."

Finally the woman in his arms stopped fighting his embrace and actually leaned into him a bit.

"This was not supposed to happen." She quietly mumbled into his chest.

His heart took another blow at her words even if he admitted that having a baby right then had defiantly not been in the plan.  
Jewel was a year his junior and he had often had to remind himself that not all girls were like Sasuke's wife Uta and ready to start a family at seventeen.  
But he was pretty sure that once he got her calmed down the two of them could talk everything out.

She didn't put up a fuss when he guided her back to the living room where he sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, glad for once she wasn't objecting to him cuddling with her.  
Naruto took a few moments to just hold her close while he tried to figure out where to start.

Luckily Kyuubi helped him out.  
'I don't recall detecting a change in her scent; ask her when she discovered she was breeding.' The demon directed.

Naruto agreed that it was a good place to start; the fox had detected both Uta's pregnancies only days after conception.

"When did you find out?" He finally broke the silence by asking.

Jewel sniffed. "Yesterday, I wasn't feeling good the last couple of days so I took a home test."

Naruto was torn between being glad she hadn't been going through this alone for very long and feeling guilty that he hadn't been there for her when she did find out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." He quietly apologized.

'She must have conceived that last day before we left then.' Kyuubi commented.

'Mmmm… that would make her four weeks along then.' Naruto replied.

The two males would have discussed what to do next but Jewel interrupted by sliding off Naruto's lap and onto the couch.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not keeping it." She stated her voice quiet.

Even as her words pierced his already aching heart Naruto wanted to grab her and pull her close again, but knowing that she wouldn't allow that he reached for her hand instead.

"Jewel…"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, interrupting him while moving down to the end of the couch. "You've done quite enough already."

She was glaring at him once again.

"Now I have to try to get some time off so I can get this taken care of, and the jounin promotions are coming up in a month."

Forgetting what he had been about to say a moment before Naruto tried to decipher what she was talking about and what it had to do with the promotions.

"Why are you worried about time off now? You should be able to put in some more training and light missions for a while yet." He reasoned aloud.

The navy haired woman shook her head.

"You really are thick aren't you? I'm not going to have an abortion here! People would find out about it and I sure as hell don't want anyone to know about this." She snapped.

"If I didn't have guard duty the next two days I would have left already."

Naruto nearly choked as she slashed through his last hopes that she wasn't serious.

"Yy..you wouldn't have." He protested, badly shaken.

"Oh yes I would! Then I could have kissed your ass goodbye and never would have had to tell you a thing."

The kitsune vessel was sure he had never felt so much pain in his life, not even when Sasuke had put his hand through his chest all those years ago.

'Steady Kit.' The Kyuubi muttered although the demon was seething inside. 'Stay focused, you can't afford to dwell on your feelings right now. We have to make the female see reason.'

With a deep breath and a nod of agreement Naruto shoved his emotions away as he moved to kneel in front of Jewel and captured her hands in his.  
This time he didn't release her when she tried to pull away.  
Keeping his grip firm but gentle he brought their hands down to rest on her lap.

"Jewel please listen to me." He pleaded.

Midnight eyes meet his briefly before dropping to focus on her lap as well.

"Look I know you're a little freaked out right now, we didn't plan this at all so I know how you feel. But we need to think calmly about all this before we make any decisions." Naruto was a little surprised to hear himself sound so calm, his insides were in knots.

"What do you mean WE? My decision to terminate the pregnancy or not has nothing to do with you." She snorted, the sound turned to a gasp as the girl felt the grip on her hands tighten.

"Nothing to do with me!" His eyes narrowed. "That is my child's life you're talking about throwing away." The blonde shinobi growled. "It has EVERYTHING to do with me."

Unused to the cold authority in his voice Jewel shrank back into the sofa in an effort to put some distance between them, despite the fact that he still had her hands imprisoned.  
The movement was not lost on the young man so he took a few deep breaths and loosened his grip slightly.

"Look, all I'm saying is that both of us need some time to wrap our heads around all of this and come up with a plan."

Silence fell for a few minuets as he waited for her reply.  
Finally she nodded slightly.

"I guess, I just don't want a kid, never have."

Naruto might not share her feelings but he knew many ninja who did, at least she sounded a little more reasonable now.

"I can understand that, but will you at least consider a few other options before you make a final decision?"

"What other options?" She asked sullenly.

Inwardly Naruto signed in relief; maybe this could be worked out after all.  
He hoped so any way.

"If you really don't want it, I can raise the baby on my own."

She gave him a horrified look but he lifted a hand to keep her from speaking.

"Listen, I know it would mean taking some time off but if you really don't want anyone to know about it then we can always arrange to go somewhere until it's born."

He gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands while she stared at him in shock.

"What I would really prefer to do would be for us to be a family and raise him or her together. If you don't want to be married that would be okay I guess."

Stunned silence ensued as Naruto waited for Jewel's response to his somewhat unorthodox proposal.  
Her mouth moved several times before she finally found her voice.

"You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell would you want to do that?" She finally asked her voice shaky. "Do you have any idea what you're even talking about, there is no way you can have a career and a family, its impossible!" She stated more firmly.

Naruto's heart by this time was starting to go numb from all the jabs she was sending his way. He was also starting to realize that Kyuubi might have been right about her, in some ways at least.  
But as the demon had already pointed out none of that mattered, right now he had to fight for what he wanted.

"A career isn't everything Jewel, and quitting the ANBU would be easy, that way I could stay closer to home."

Jewel looked horrified. "You would quit the ANBU! WHY!"

Naruto sighed, they had never talked about this kind of stuff before he rationalized, and that's why she was so surprised.

"Look, my family would come before everything else in my life." His hands once again tightened on hers, willing her to understand.

"If I had to I would quit being a shinobi all together." The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he had said, but when he did, it also became clear to him that they were true.  
He wouldn't take them back.  
Dreams changed and at that moment having his own family far out weighed his desire to be Hokage one day.

The woman before him sat wide eyed, barely blinking as she stared at him as if she had never seen him before.  
The blonde wasn't able to read her reaction to his speech. He had never seen his girlfriend at a loss for words before and it was scaring him a little bit.

Finally her mouth opened, it once again took a couple tries before any words came out.

"You're serious aren't you?" She whispered. "You really want this kid?"

Naruto nodded his eyes shinning with sincerity and hope.  
"I do, and I want you too if you'll have me. I love you Jewel."

Kyuubi's exasperated sigh was ignored as Jewel once again broke eye contact and looked away.

"Maybe your right Naruto, we should probably think about this for a while before we decide anything." She finally admitted softly.

Naruto inwardly sighed with relief, it wasn't much but since Jewel seldom relented on anything it was a start.

"I should head home." She announced suddenly getting to her feet, forcing Naruto to stand as well to get out of her way.

He was disappointed that she didn't want to stay with him for the night.  
But he also admitted that some space would probably be a good thing at the moment.

"I'll walk you home." He offered guiding her towards the door with a hand on the small of her back.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." She demanded before he could open the door.

Naruto wasn't very happy with the request, he really could use a good talk with Iruka or even Sasuke about everything, but in this instance he was willing to do anything to keep the woman next to him happy.  
So he nodded.

"I promise, not a word."

That seemed to satisfy her because she allowed him to escort her out the door.  
The walk across town to the house Jewel shared with three other women was silent with each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
The kunoichi said goodnight at the door and she was through it before Naruto could kiss her goodbye.

With a single hand sign Naruto teleported back to his flat.  
As soon as he was certain that he was alone he collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Kyuubi….." His voice wobbled, he was completely at a loss as to what to do.

'Just breathe Kit.' The demon advised first before saying anything else.

Naruto hadn't even realized that he had been practically holding his breath for the last little while. Closing his eyes he slumped down in his seat and tried to focus on drawing air in and out of his lungs.

'Much better.' Kyuubi approved a few minuets later.

"You tried to tell me earlier didn't you?" Naruto asked; his voice tiered.

'That she was breeding? Yes, but that does not matter now.' The demon replied.

"What do I do Kyuubi?" Fear was starting to seep into the young man's being as the enormity of the situation finally started to sink in. He really wished that he could go pound on Iruka's door and spill everything and get the older man's advice.  
But as much as he wanted his adopted fathers help, he had promised not to tell anyone about it. Kyuubi of course didn't count because he was already part of Naruto and knew everything anyway.  
When the kitsune didn't answer for a time the blonde got worried.

"You're mad that I didn't listen to you aren't you?" He asked quietly.

The demon snorted. 'That is now a moot point Kit, saying 'I told you so' will not help this situation. I was in fact trying to think of a way to keep that female grounded enough to get her and the kit through this breeding in one piece.'

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

'As I suspected she is not taking well to the prospect of having a kit, luckily this wasn't planned or she would have more then one in her belly. But that is beside the point, she is flighty like a bird, she can never stay in one place. Her temperament is also very high-strung. She will require careful handling.'

Naruto shrugged. "She always has needed special attention, that's nothing new."

Kyuubi sighed and in his minds eye he could see the creature shake his head.

'Perhaps you were not listening to her earlier, she has no wish to carry our offspring to birthing, so it will take a great deal of work to convince her other wise and then look after her health. Unwilling birthing females tend to get ill easily.'

The young shinobi shuddered as his tenants words finally hit home.  
Kyuubi was right about Jewel being high maintenance as it was. The thought of trying to keep her in a relatively good mood for nine months was very daunting.

"So back to my original question, what do I do?"

The Kyuubi's reply was immediate and firm.

'Anything! Anything to keep her happy until the kit is birthed, offspring are precious and even if it will gain no useful skills from its dam it will still be very powerful.'

Naruto nodded even though he only agreed with the first part of what the demon had said.  
The two of them had spoken from time to time about the potential abilities Naruto's children would have thanks to the fox's influence since the two of them had chosen to merge.

But Naruto had never really cared what the kitsune had to say about finding and 'appropriate' female. As far as the blonde was concerned he just wanted to find someone to love that would love him in return.  
He had been sure that Jewel would be the one, but now for the first time he was beginning to have his doubts.

'You should get some sleep Naruto you will need to be rested to deal with everything tomorrow.' Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts but suggesting.  
The shinobi blinked in surprise.

"Did you just call me by my name Furball?"

For as long as the two had talked the young man was sure that the demon had never called him by name.  
It was always Kit, young one or human.

'Hn, it doesn't seem appropriate to call you Kit when you're expecting young of your own.' The fox grumbled defensively.

For the first time that evening Naruto relaxed and even chuckled slightly. Maybe everything would turn out all right after all he thought as he got to his feet and headed for his bedroom to get ready for bed.  
After all he had Kyuubi to help him out.

The next two days did not go very well, Jewel was back to being angry at Naruto and nothing he said or did seemed to make any difference.

On the afternoon of the third day the two had an all out yelling match, it was the first time the young man had stood up to his girlfriend and insisted that she change her mind.

Jewel meanwhile accused him yet again of getting her pregnant on purpose.  
When he suggested that they talk to someone about it, either a medic or the Hokage the young woman completely lost it and threatened to kill herself if he so much as breathed a word to anyone.

Just the thought of her committing suicide because of him terrified Naruto and he tried his best to make up with her by promising to remain silent, and also to stop pushing her to keep the baby.  
He didn't like it, both males wanted to grab her and lock her away until the child was born, but that was not an option. He did his best but they parted on barely civilized terms and Kyuubi had his paws full trying to keep Naruto calm and rational through the rest of the day.

But the time the young jounin got off duty late that night the fox was considering suggesting that Naruto break his promise and go to the Hokage for help after all, females understood other females better then a male ever could.

But after the two of them discussed that option they both agreed that it was too risky, at least at that point.  
And because of the argument earlier in the day they decided that it would also be wise to wait until morning before trying to speak to her again.

"I don't know if I've ever felt this exhausted." Naruto mumbled as he unlocked his apartment.

He didn't bother turning on the lights, he had excellent night vision thanks to Kyuubi and he was headed straight to bed anyways.

'Why is the light on in the bathing room?' Kyuubi asked.

"Hmm? Oh must have forgotten it this morning." The blonde muttered.

But as he reached for the knob a sickeningly sweet smell assaulted his nose.

"What the…?" Panic set in as soon as he recognized the smell, with a bang he pounded through the door.  
The bright lights momentarily blinded his eyes but his nose wasn't so lucky and it was assaulted by a wall of scent.

Blood, fresh blood that was all too familiar.  
"JEWEL!"

His vision cleared and all he could see was red, in his panicked state of mind it seemed to be every where, and lying on the floor in the middle of it all was the body of the girl he loved.

He was on his knees beside her in less then a second, gathering her limp body into his arms.

"God, Jewel…"

'KIT! Her heart is still beating!' Kyuubi exclaimed, he being slightly less affected by the situation then his host.

A quick feel of the pulse at her throat confirmed a very weak beat.  
Thanks to years of training Naruto's cooler mind set took over. A quick scan found a gash in her left wrist.

'Seal the wound.' Kyuubi ordered even though it was now barely leaking blood.

By focusing some of the fox's burning red chakra into the pad of his thumb and running it gently over the cut he was able to cauterize it and stop the remaining seepage.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Naruto muttered as he gathered her closer.

'There is no time for that Kit.' Kyuubi growled, before asking. 'Do you trust me?'

"Of course." Came the immediate reply.

'Good, slit your wrist.'

"WHAT?"

'Your blood has healing properties if combined properly with my chakra.' The Kyuubi explained. 'Make her ingest it, I'll do the rest.'

It Naruto a second to decide what to do, but the last couple of years of being merged with the demon inside of him as well as the battles they had faced together had established a trust that over rode any misgivings.

A moment was all it took for his to completely release the power inside his body.  
Red chakra swirled around the small area as Naruto's physical features changed.  
As soon as his teeth had morphed into jagged fangs he sliced through his right wrist and used a ring of chakra to keep the cut sealed until he had it close to Jewel's lips.

'Don't hesitate.' Kyuubi warned before Naruto had a chance too.  
The shinobi nodded and shifted the woman in his arms so that she was in a better position then released the ring so that his blood drizzled into her mouth.

"This is way too vampireish." He mumbled, but the demon ignored his words.

Time was measured by the amount of times the kitsune directed his host to pause in his feeding of blood while the fox used his power to infuse every cell of the females body to the point where he could manipulate her system into accepting the foreign blood as her own.  
When the demon was satisfied that she was stable he told Naruto he could stop feeding her. The cut on the blonde's arm was healed almost instantly.

"What now?" He asked as he sat cross-legged with the pale body of his girl friend in his arms.

'You may take her to your medic's if you wish, but there is really no need. She will survive with rest.'

Naruto nodded silently, his sorrow filled eyes fixed on Jewel's face.

"And the…" He couldn't finish the sentence before his throat closed up.

'The offspring is strong, he will survive.' Kyuubi assured him.

Naruto let out a ragged breath. "You're sure?"

'Of course, he is already his fathers get. I would say that it is only because the female carried him that she is still alive.'

Naruto's frown deepened. "What do you mean by that?"

'Although it has barely started to develop the kit already had tremendous power, not unlike a demon child. I believe that when the female lost consciousness it was strong enough to slow the blood flowing out of her body.'

"That's impossible!" Naruto stuttered, to shocked to say anything else.

The fox snorted. 'You forget, he also carries some of my traits, it is more then possible.' He assured his host.

Naruto was still to upset to argue so he just accepted Kyuubi's word and decided to ask a different question in an effort to distract himself.

"You said HE, is it really a boy or are you just referring to it that way?"

Kyuubi's voice softened to a more soothing tone. 'It is indeed a male, his heart already beats strongly.'

That confused the blonde slightly.  
"Isn't it a little early for there to be a heart beat?"

'For a human, but not for a fox.' Came the reply.

Naruto made a strangled sound in his throat but the kitsune interrupted him before he could say anything.

'Do not fear, the kit is fully human, it just appears that thanks to my influence he will develop more quickly, at least at this stage.'

Naruto wasn't really sure how reassuring that was; he was still a little bit too shell shocked to absorb everything at once.

'If you would like to check its well being for yourself I could assist you.' Kyuubi offered when he realized that his host needed to be distracted from what had just happened.

"You can do that?" 

'Of course, unlike you I do not need your medic's training to do so simple a task. Place your hand on her belly and close your eyes, I will do the rest.'

Naruto did as instructed.  
As soon as his lids closed he felt Kyuubi's power flare through him, a moment later he could feel the echo's of a tiny heart beat reverberate against his palm.

He knew that it had to be his imagination but it also felt like something brushed lightly against his hand, a presence. He never noticed the first tears that fell from his closed eyes.  
His son was alive! He felt his heart swell in both relief and joy.

"Beautiful." He whispered before he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the woman in his arms.  
A small amount of color was starting to return to her features.

'I can't loose him, not after all this.' He silently vowed.  
He heard Kyuubi give a rounding cheer but that only reminded the young man of the trial he still had ahead of him when Jewel finally regained consciousness

More tears filled his eyes, despite everything she had done he loved them both and he didn't want to have to choose one over the other, but he knew it very well might come down to that and the knowledge broke his heart, even if he already knew what his choice would be.

He closed his eyes again as he gathered the mother of his child closer as the first sob racked his body.  
For him there really wasn't a choice, he would protect his child with his life if need be even from his own mother.

The Kyuubi wisely pulled back, not saying a word as his host cried his heart out over the family he wanted but wasn't sure he would be allowed to have.

When dawn finally lit the eastern sky the first fingers of light slowly crept into Naruto's bedroom to illuminate the two forms laying in the over sized bed.

When the young shinobi had finally pulled himself together in the wee hours of the morning he had bathed the woman in his arms, working all dried blood from her hair and body. After drying her off he wrapped her in an extra blanket before tucking her into bed.

He had then gone to work cleaning his bathroom.  
It took him a while as blood seemed to cover almost every surface.  
Much to his relief however it soon became apparent that the red substance was in fact smeared, rather then sprayed. Causing it to look like a lot more the there really was.

Once he was satisfied that the room was as clean as possible he showered himself before joining Jewel in bed.  
But he didn't allow his eyes to close even though he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Instead he held her close and watched her sleep, afraid that if he slept she would be gone when he woke.

'Perhaps I should speak with her.' Kyuubi quietly suggested when it became apparent that Naruto had no intention of dozing off.

'And what would you say to her?' Naruto silently asked. 'I don't want to scare her.'

'Maybe she should be a little scared, that female has never had any respect for you.'

'I know what you're thinking Furball, and forget it! I am NOT going to threaten her.'

'It would be the quickest and probably the most effective way to get what we want.' The fox argued.

'Forget it, we're both adults and I'm sure we can come up with a solution that we can both agree on,' Naruto knew he sounded a lot more confidant then he really was and judging from the disgusted snort from Kyuubi, the fox knew it too.  
But the demon didn't say anything else.

It was nearly nine o'clock before Jewel showed any signs of life. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked gently, even though he wanted to grab her and shake her until she told him why she had done something so stupid.

Her dark eyes blinked several times as if trying to figure out what he had asked.

"Am I still alive?" She finally asked her voice slightly hoarse.

Naruto nodded as he leaned over her slightly, watching her closely as he spoke again.

"Barely, if I had come home any later you might not be."

Her navy lashed closed again and for a few minuets the two remained silent as they lay side by side.  
Finally Naruto couldn't stand it any more.

"Why did you do it Jewel? How could you try to take your life like that?"

Sapphire eyes flashed open and sparkled angrily despite her weak state.

"You told the Hokage and everyone what happened!" She accused.

Naruto was shocked at her words.

"What are you talking about? I haven't told a soul, I swear!"

She glared suspiciously up at him. "Why should I believe you?" She spat before she attempted to roll away form him.

The blankets as well as her body's weakness from loss of blood slowed her down so it was very easy for Naruto to pull her back into place.

"I have never lied to you Jewel, I swear. I might have thought about going to talk to someone, to ask for advice but I swear I didn't."

He wondered what had suddenly changed over the last couple days so that she no longer trusted him.  
They lay staring at each other for a few moments before Jewel demanded that he get out of her way so that she could sit up.  
He complied but stayed close enough to help her is need be, knowing that she would probably still be very weak.

But it turned out that she wasn't as hard pressed to move as he had expected.

'Maybe I shouldn't have healed her that much.' Kyuubi remarked.

Naruto didn't bother to reply as he was too focused on Jewel and trying to figure out a way to make her understand and believe him as she started to work her way towards the edge of the bed, holding the blanket she was wrapped in tightly to her body.

"Jewel you have to believe me." He pleaded, not knowing what else to say.

"NO I don't!" She shot back. "Besides it doesn't matter now."

He grabbed her arm to keep her from getting off the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a toss of her head she turned to give him a smug look.  
"If there's no problem there's nothing for you to tell is there."

It took him a moment to figure out what she meant and when he did he felt anger start to swell up inside of him.

"You slit your wrist because you thought that even if you lived the baby wouldn't!"

The smirk she gave him was more then enough answer for him.  
His grip tightened and he pulled her back towards him.

"Well I've got news for you Jewel." He informed her, his voice uncharacteristically cold. "MY son isn't so easy to kill, in fact he is alive and well, just like you."

It was Jewel's turn to be puzzled, and when the meaning of his words registered she went berserk, screaming and thrashing about as she tried to get away from the hold he had on her.  
Unable to still her movements Naruto finally resorted to grabbing her arms and rolling so that he could pin her body down with his own until she stopped struggling. Which didn't take long, Naruto's size and weight were on his side and she wasn't completely at full strength.

"Get off ME!" She hissed once she discovered how futile her fight was.

"Not until you calm down enough to talk about this like a rational person." He stated firmly.

He knew he wasn't hurting her because he actually had most of his weight on his elbows and was only caging her with his body.

"Calm! Rational! How could ANY sane and rational person be CALM when they have a MONSTER growing inside of them?" She shrieked before trying to throw him off again.

Naruto grabbed her flailing hands and pinned them above her head.

"What the hell are you talking about now? You're not making any sense woman." He growled even as he wondered if she was going insane.

Jewel stopped moving as quickly as she had started.  
Her eyes and voice turned as cold as ice.  
"Come now Naruto quit being so naïve, you have a demon inside of you, as everyone knows. You've merged with it, that makes you the monster the whole village always knew you were."

Naruto pulled back as if he had been slapped, although none of her blows had ever hurt him as badly as her words just did.  
But Jewel wasn't done yet.

"You're a monster, and if any woman is ever stupid enough to give you a child it will be the same thing. And I for one will never subject this village to having to deal with a second monster."

Naruto couldn't fathom where that kind of logic could possibly be coming from, he was hurt by her words but he could also feel himself start to get angry again.

"I can't believe that you actually believe what you're saying." He told the glaring woman. "Yes, I'm a demon vessel and Yes, I do combine with the fox at times for more power when I need it. But that's me! It has nothing to do with my kid's; they would be no different from anyone else."

The last statement was greeted by a chuckle from Kyuubi. 'Nice cover up Kit.'

The blonde didn't get the chance to answer.

"You really think I'm going to believe THAT?" Jewel spat. "It would be YOU all over again, and I refuse to have anything to do with a thing like that." With a mutinous set of her chin Jewel laid back and glared at him.

Naruto frowned as flashes of his childhood came to him, of how people treated him before he entered the academy, and many even after. The occasional beatings, curses and glares thrown at him where ever he went.

Was he wrong to think that it would be different for his son? He gave his head a shake, of course it would, he had grown up alone and with out friends or family. Now it was different, he was a respected ANBU and he had people who didn't care that he had Kyuubi sealed inside if his body.

Life for his child would be worlds away from what it had been for him.  
He said as much to Jewel who only laughed mockingly.

"Well you go ahead and believe that, but you can find another girl to test it with because this girl is NOT going to allow a creature to grow inside of her."

A low threatening growl sounded from Naruto's throat, causing the young woman to give him a weary look.

"Well guess what Jewel; I have news for you too. You might have gotten pregnant by accident but there is no way in hell I'm going to let you throw my kid away like a piece of trash." Naruto was struggling to keep his voice as even and normal as possible.

For the first time he was starting to realize just how shallow a person his girlfriend was, just like Kyuubi had said, and he wondered why she had gotten involved with him in the first place if she really thought he was a monster.  
But those were questions for another time.

"Now we can do this how ever you want, whether it's move away for a while of stay in Konoha, but either way you're going to have this baby. After he's born you can go to hell if you want too, I really don't care any more. I just want my son!"

Jewel gapped at him, too stunned by his demands to reply just then. The girl had never seen the more forceful side of Naruto and it sobered her immediately.

But Jewel was nothing if not resourceful, and she had the advantage of knowing every button to push when it came to her lover.  
She had made it a point to learn every one of his quirks and weaknesses.

It only took her moments to come up with a new angle for her argument, since it was obvious that for once he was not going to bow to her demands.  
Her voice changed from angry to a whimpering tone while her whole demeanor turned to that of someone who had been severely wounded.

"I'm surprised at you Naruto; I never realized how selfish you were." She stated quietly.

Puzzled Naruto pulled away from her. "What are you talking about?" He wasn't sure what had prompted the sudden change in her and he didn't know how to proceed.

Jewel sighed heavily. "I guess I have gone about this the wrong way. I just assumed you would see things my way." She blinked rapidly as tears formed in her eyes. "I just never thought you could be so insensitive."

Releasing his hold he moved away from her completely and moved to sit cross-legged beside her instead.

"I don't think I'm being insensitive." He defended. "I think it's the other way around."

Jewel remained lying in the same position he had held her in, her hands resting by her head. The only movement from her was her now trembling lips and the tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Yes you are, you're only thinking of yourself and what you want you're not thinking of the little one at all." She accused.  
Her hand moved down to rest on her still flat stomach.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto shouted, her actions both confused and angered him. "I'm not the one who just tried to kill him!" His whole body started shaking with rage, his fists clenched and unclenched as he fought to control himself so that he wouldn't do her bodily harm.

More tears fell from her eyes. "I did what I thought was best, I couldn't stand the thought of a child of mine growing up the same way you did." A sob shuddered through her body. "I didn't think I could live with myself so I was going to go too."

Naruto's anger left him as quickly as it had come to be once again replaced by confusion.

"But what about all that stuff you just said?" He asked.

Jewel rolled onto her side and curled into a ball.

"I was angry, I didn't think about what I was saying, it just came out. After all the fear and pain I went through to try to make this right I was angry that you made it all a moot point."

Naruto was starting to get a head ache from trying to compare her previous actions with what she was saying now and trying to figure out which one was the truth.  
None of it made any sense and he had a hundred questions bouncing around his skull.

Finally he was able to voice one of them.  
"How could you possibly think that either one of you dieing would make anything right?"

A heavy sigh left her "Think about it Naruto, no matter what you have done with your life of how many friends you have now, there are still a lot of people who hate and fear you. You remember the stories you told me about when you were young?"

He nodded.

"Whether you believe it or not the same thing will happen to any kid you ever have." She stated her voice sad.

"No way!" Naruto denied. "It would be way different. I was alone, my kids wouldn't be!"

Jewel's eyes closed tiredly.  
"It wouldn't matter; the same people are still around as when you were young. They would simply transfer their hate to an easier target and their kids would follow their example, it would never be safe here for your kids."

Naruto felt a wave of dread wash over him at her words. He had never considered the possibility of his enemies switching their attention from him to his son.  
And he did have enemies, not counting the people of the village who still hated him the Akatsuki were still after him to try and gain control of Kyuubi while a number of sound ninja were still after him for killing Orochimaru, not that anyone from Leaf knew that he had killed the snake sannin.

He heard Kyuubi growl in his head and was able to pull himself together. Giving himself a shake he reminded himself that other shinobi had about the same dangers facing them, like Sasuke who had to watch out for his psycho brother every day, and yet he and others had managed to raise their children safely in Konoha.

"Things are different know Jewel, you don't have to worry about anybody hurting either one of you." He assured her even though he sounded more sure then he felt.

Jewel shook her head sadly her eyes down cast. "You're wrong, no one would want another you around. That's just the way things are."

"Things can change." He stated firmly.

"And if they don't?" She asked, a shiver running through her body.

Naruto sighed and reached over to give her calf a reassuring squeeze.  
"We can always move I guess."

"You mean just give up on the shinobi way of life? Turn our backs on everything we've ever believed in?" Jewel's voice had a slightly panicked quality to it.

Naruto thought about it for a moment.  
"Not necessarily, we could always get transferred to Suna or something like that."

Jewel sighed heavily yet again.  
"I wish I could be as optimistic as you are. I still think there will be people who would stop at nothing to prevent a thing like this from happening, who don't want a smaller version of you around." She whispered.

"You let me worry about that." Naruto told her. "I'll take care of everything."

"I wish I could be as certain as you." Came her sad reply.

Not being sure of what else he could say to assure her that everything would be fine Naruto slide off the bed as he announced that he was going to go make something for breakfast.

In truth he needed a minute to himself, he was starting to see the truth in her words and it scared him. Suddenly he wasn't so sure that he could live up to his promise to keep anything bad from happening.  
After all he hadn't been able to win the counsel over yet, they were still determined to stop him from becoming the Rokudaime ever since he had defied orders to help Sasuke return to Sound to save his fiancé. They were still watching him very closely.

Then there was Sasuke, he hadn't been able to stop his best friend and rival from leaving in the first place.  
The fact that he had eventually gotten him back wasn't the point.  
The simple truth was that as hard as Naruto tried there were things he just couldn't change or prevent, as much as he wished it was otherwise.

Despite what some people thought, he was only human.

As he left the bedroom lost in thought he didn't realize that his uncertainty was showing on his face, nor did he see the victorious smirk that spread across Jewel's face when she saw it.

Once in the kitchen he slumped against the counter allowing himself to slowly slide down to the floor.  
As all of the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' crowded into his mind.

'Stop thinking like that!' The Kyuubi ordered, interrupting the flow of negative thoughts. 'If you start thinking you will fail, you will.' He stated firmly.

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest. 'But what if she's right? How can I knowingly subject my own flesh and blood to the type of shit I went through?' He asked the demon quietly. 'Parents are supposed to protect their kids, not put them in a bad situation on purpose.'

The fox sighed; he knew that his host had insecurities that not even he could alleviate with words. But the demon also knew something the boy had completely over looked, or rather hadn't thought to look for.

The female was lying through her teeth and the Kitsune wouldn't stand for it.  
He could detect a lie or negative intentions in a human a mile away.  
That's how he knew that Naruto's original belief that people around him now thought differently about him then they had in the past was correct.

But he also knew that talking would do no good now. The blonde would never believe that the female was deliberately playing on his weaknesses despite what she had just done. So the demon had to come up with a way to reveal the charade.  
Naruto had finally gotten to his feet and started rummaging through his fridge for breakfast foods when a plan formed in the Kitsune's mind.

'Kit, I think I should talk to the female.' He announced suddenly.

Naruto nearly dropped the carton of eggs he was holding.

'What! You mean personally?'

'Yes, I have some questions and it might also help is she hears my view on things.'

Naruto mauled the idea over for a moment.

'But I thought you were angry with her, I don't want you to hurt her Kyuubi.'

The demon growled. 'Angry I may be, but it is beneath me to injure a breeding female.'

His voice softened slightly. 'Besides as far as I am concerned this kit is as much mine as it is yours, I will see no harm come to it. And it might set her mind at rest to know that.'

After some consideration Naruto agreed. 'I'll let you talk to her, but only if she is okay with the idea.'

Kyuubi agreed so the blonde headed back to the bedroom.  
Jewel was stretched out on the bed when he entered; although she was still only wrapped in a blanket he hoped it was a sign that she was feeling better.

"Jewel?"

She lifted her head at the sound of her voice and raised a questioning brow.  
Naruto shifted nervously, he had never told anyone that he and Kyuubi could switch places at times, except for Gaara of course but the sand-nin could do the same thing so it was a moot point were he was concerned.

"If it's all right with you….um." He bit his lip before blurting out the rest. "Kyuubi would like to talk to you."

Jewel blinked owlishly at him for a moment before she laughed mockingly.

"That's a new one."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, you really expect me to believe that the demon can talk to me like you and I are right now? What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

'Can I answer that question?' Kyuubi asked his voice deceptively sweet.

'I don't think so Furball.' Naruto replied silently.

Aloud he tried to explain. "Actually Kyuubi and I can sort of switch places so that he can talk to other people."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Ya right, don't try to pull that one over on me Uzumaki Naruto, if it wasn't for the fact that there have been people who have seen you use the Kyuubi's power I wouldn't believe that you even have that thing inside of you. I certainly have never seen any evidence of its presence."

Naruto was trying to decide if he had just heard her contradict herself for the second time that morning or if it was just him not paying attention when Jewel pushed up into a sitting position.  
Folding her arms across her chest she gave him one of her superior looks that had always annoyed him.

"If you and that THING can really do the whole trade places thing like you say, then why hasn't it ever tried to talk to me before?"

'Let me take it from here.' Kyuubi offered.

Naruto was only too happy to oblige the demon; he was starting to get another headache from trying to keep up with his girlfriend's logic.

'Just keep it low key okay, we don't need to have the neighbors freaking out on us.' He cautioned the fox.

'Understood.'

Jewel smirked when Naruto hung his head.  
He was always so easy to confuse. But she was a little annoyed at his weird way of trying to talk to her again. Not that she was worried; she always got what she wanted in the end.

"Really Naruto, you should think things through before trying to pull one over on me." She snorted. "Talk to Kyuubi indeed."

"Did it ever occur to you woman, that I have had no desire to address you before this day?"

She frowned, Naruto's voice suddenly sounded different. It was deeper, darker.  
She was about to reprimand him for fooling around when his blonde head suddenly snapped up revealing instead of blue, eyes of crimson.

The young woman gasped, slightly taken aback by the sudden change of color. But it wasn't until a red aura started to surround his body that she really started to worry.

"You have not answered my question female." He hissed as his canines suddenly became more pronounced and her eyes were drawn to his right hand which he flexed as he brought it to eye level, showing off the fact that his fingernails had transformed into wickedly sharp claws.

The aura started to take shape around his body until he appeared to have pointed ears and nine waving tails behind him.

"Enough with the drama Naruto cut it out." Jewel ordered.  
The blonde's transformation was giving her the creeps.

"Now even I didn't think you were this unintelligent." The transformed young man scoffed before a grin split his face.

An involuntary shiver cursed through her body as the sight of all his jagged teeth make him look even more menacing.

"Naruto…"

"You will address me properly female." He snapped. "You may call me Kyuubi."

Jewel gulped as he came towards her, menace oozing from ever fiber of his being.  
As much as she wanted to she couldn't deny that the person in front of her was NOT Naruto. She had never once been afraid of Naruto even if she had pretended to be a time or two. But this being terrified her.

Kyuubi knew the instant that the female in front of him fully understood who he was.

"Seeing as I loath associating with you, I will make this brief." He announced moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

He was very satisfied to see her scramble back to the wall putting as much distance between them as she could while trying to keep her wrap in place.

"As much as I despise your person my host does not, so I will not harm you." He stated, not wanting her to panic and alert others of his presence.

He watched her eyes widen even more as she continued to stare at him.  
Satisfied that he had her undivided attention he continued.

"However I want it clear that the true reason I am addressing you is because of the kit you carry, the fact that you are an inferior female no longer has any bearing. My presence within my host should make up for any short comings you may have passed onto the offspring."

It took Jewel a few moments to decipher exactly what it was he was talking about but was still too terrified to speak as the demon continued.

"You will see to it that the kit is born safe and healthy." Red eyes narrowed. "If you value your life." 

'Hey! Kyuubi you're scaring her!' Naruto objected from within the reassesses of his own mind.

The kitsune ignored him.

Jewel finally found her voice even though it came out in a whimper. "I want to talk to Naruto."

Kyuubi snorted. "Why? So you can twist him to your every whim with your lies?"

She gasped and shrank back even more. "I….I don't do that." Came the weak protest.

"And I suppose that the reputation you get for being his partner isn't the only reason you stay with him either." Kyuubi growled.

'Kyuubi.' Naruto warned his tenant. 'That's enough.'

'Not nearly.' The demon replied, turning his attention back to the female before him.

"That's not true!" Jewel snapped, having finally gained back some of her nerve. After all, the creature had promised not to harm her.

Kyuubi growled, his tails whipped back and forth in anger. "Perhaps not completely." He conceded. "There is also the fact that you love to control my host, I'm sure it gives one as insignificant as you an illusion of power."

Jewel sputtered in rage at his accusations, her eyes sparking like fire as she moved forward onto her hands and knees.

"You have no right to talk to me like that you filthy beast!" She screamed. "The two of you shouldn't even be on the loose! And as for your DEMANDS, I really don't give a shit what you want; I am not giving birth to another monster!"

Kyuubi watched with narrowed eyes as she started to awkwardly scramble off the bed. But he did nothing to stop her furious tirade, as far as the fox was concerned his host needed to see the truth once and for all, even if he could feel the pain it caused the young man.

"No one wants another demon around especially not me! And if I have to slit my own throat to make sure of that, so be it!" She spat as her feet touched the floor.  
It was then that the demon struck. Moving faster then the eye could see he appeared in front of the girl and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground with one clawed hand. Jewel struggled franticly, her hands tried in vain to pry the fingers from her neck.

Kyuubi slowly drew her closer until their noses nearly touched.

"Even my kind would never stoop so low as to threaten a kit." He hissed before slamming her body back onto the bed.  
His aura flared dangerously as he followed her down, pinning her body down with his own despite Naruto's violent protests.

"Only someone as brainless as you would make me repeat myself." The demon rumbled. "You will do nothing to jeopardize the kit."

When Jewel glared at him he smiled viciously before continuing.

"If you are still considering taking you own pitiful existence at the same time let me warn you. Should you die, I will follow you to hell and drag you back to the living world." That statement had the double effect of stunning Naruto into silence while Jewel stared at him in terror.

"Do NOT try me on this woman, for if I am forced to retrieve your soul….." He paused as he released his hold on her neck and traced his claws lightly down and along her collar bone. "Your life will be mine to do with as I please."

A whimper escaped the girl's throat.

"I think we can all agree that my host's proposal is the best for all concerned, after the birth you will be free to go as you please."

With that said Kyuubi pushed himself back off the bed.  
Once he was standing his lips curled in a grin that was just as menacing as the first on he gave her.

"I trust we will not have to speak of this again." He eyed the females trembling form for a moment, her lack of a reply satisfied him.  
His job was done, red eyes closed and the haze surrounding his body began to dissipate.

'What the hell do you think you were doing!' Naruto demanded as he switched with his tenant.

'What was necessary.' The demon replied before curling up as if to go to sleep.

'I'm not done talking to you Kyuubi.' The blonde growled.

'And I'm not going anywhere Kit.' The fox snorted. 'Why don't you care for your female, she seems a little upset.' The amusement was clear in his voice. 'I will still be here for you to yell at once you are done.'

Naruto's head jerked up, his eyes focusing on his girlfriend's prone figure.

"Jewel!" He was instantly at her side, kneeing on the mattress. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry he promised not to hurt you."

Worried by her lack of response he checked her throat for any damage caused by the kitsune. He was surprised to see that there wasn't a single bruise or scratch anywhere to be seen.

"Jewel talk to me sweetheart."

Her wide sapphire eyes started to fill with tears. It tore at Naruto's heart to see her so upset; carefully he pulled her into his arms cradling her against his chest.  
The emotions cursing through him were a mad jumble, everything from anger, despair, relief and uncertainty.

He had no idea what to do; Kyuubi had revealed things that the fox had never bothered to bring to his attention before.  
He wasn't sure if he should be grateful for the revelations the demons conversation with Jewel brought out or furious that his last illusions and dreams concerning his relationship had been so brutally shattered.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jewel stirred.

"Naruto….?" Her voice was a faint whisper as she clung to his shirt.

"I'm right here Jewel."

"Is that thing really inside of you?"

"Ya he is, I'm sorry that he scared you. I promise I won't let him out again."

Kyuubi snorted at that but the blonde ignored him.  
Jewel then started to cry, finally giving into the shock and fear caused by the encounter with the nine tails.

'At last real tears.' Kyuubi remarked sarcastically. 'I was beginning to think she was incapable of shedding an honest tear.'

Naruto chose not to reply, but the remark cut the young man deeply.  
How could he have been so wrong about the woman that he loved?

After what seemed like hours Jewel fell asleep against him and he moved to lay down with her still in his arms, he had no idea what would happen once she woke up.

Much to Naruto's relief Jewel did not wake up screaming mad as he had been sure she would. The only objection she voiced was to his close proximity.  
She had never liked cuddling, saying it made her feel claustrophobic.

It wasn't until after Naruto made breakfast and she had eaten it without a word that the young man's relief turned to worry.  
Jewel was not the silent type, but despite his best efforts he couldn't get her to talk to him.

It was his day off so they spent it undisturbed.  
She didn't object when he asked her to spend the night, and even allowed him to pull her close before they fell asleep.

The next day he reluctantly walked her home before reporting for duty. He didn't want to appear controlling but the thought of what she might do when left alone had him terrified.  
Training that day did not go well as he was too distracted to focus.  
After spending most of the day basically being a punching bag for his friends and trying to avoid answering the various questions being thrown at him Kyuubi finally got fed up with him and offered to teach him how to put a protection spell on Jewel so that she couldn't harm herself even if she tried which the kitsune was very confidant she wouldn't after his warning.

Naruto reluctantly agreed after returning for Jewel and finding her in seemingly good spirits, it was more for his own peace of mind he decided and when the fox mentioned that it would also help protect her and their son in case any of his enemies found out about their relationship and tried to harm her, he was all for it.

After the couple went out to dinner Jewel agreed to spend the night again providing sleep was the only thing on the agenda, as she claimed exhaustion from working while her body was trying to recover from her suicide attempt.

The spell was put in place while she slept, leaving Naruto feeling much better about her safety, but feeling a little guilty for having done so without telling her about it.

'I would say this makes you even.' Was Kyuubi's comment. 'Just try to relax and focus on the offspring.'

Naruto took his tenants advice and for a week and a half everything went well.  
Jewel seemed to rebound and was more her usual self, if a little more subdued then in the past. They spent every night in each others arms, Naruto often staying awake long into the knight listening to the sound of his sons heart beat.  
With the demons help he was almost able to see the developing fetus in his minds eye and he found it to be the most amazing thing he had ever encountered.

When orders came for a mission that would take him away from Konoha for over a week He was very reluctant to go.  
Jewel however just teased him for being overly protective and sent him on his way with a sound kiss, the first since before she had told him about her pregnancy, and promised that everything would be fine while he was gone.

Two weeks later the fox boy returned eager to see both of them again, only to find that his girlfriend was gone without a trace.

A visit to Tsunade revealed that Jewel had resigned as a Konoha ninja and turned in her Hitai-ate.  
None of her friends or family had any idea where she had gone; most of her belongings had been left behind.

She had simply vanished.

END FLASH BACK 

Temari was dumbfounded by the story Naruto told her.

"She just left? Did you ever find her?"

Naruto shook his head. His whole body seemed to droop in defeat.

"We looked, but not long after that was when Itachi attacked so the search had to be put off until we defeated the bastard."

Temari nodded her understanding, she remembered that time.  
It had been the first time she had seem Naruto unleash the Kyuubi's power while fighting Kisame.

She remembered wondering at the time what could have caused the normally laid back Uzumaki to fight so viciously, but had assumed it was because Itachi and his Akatsuki were threatening his best friend Sasuke and the Uchiha's new family.

Now she suspected that that wasn't the only reason.  
Moving closer the kunoichi hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"So you don't know what happened to them?" She asked softly, remembering the words of Hinata earlier that day about feeling better after talking about things.

And the sand-nin was pretty sure that from the sounds of it that Naruto had never broken his vow of silence…. Until now.

"Oh I know what happened." He replied hoarsely. "They're dead."

A wave of pain crossed his features as he said the words.

Temari gasped slightly. "How do you know?"

He closed his easy as he bowed his head.

"I felt it."

Temari could only gape at him, not having any idea what to say.

"The only thing that kept me going while fighting the damn Akatsuki was this feeling; it was like a connection that Kyuubi said was the bond I had with them, probably because of the protection spell. Then a couple months later it vanished." He supplied even though it sounded like he was talking more to himself then to her.

"But what if that was just the spell wearing off?" Temari protested.

She didn't really have any idea why she felt the need to relieve his pain; she had enough of her own to worry about. But she ignored that little fact and focused instead on the man in front of her.

"You didn't stop looking just because of that did you?"

Naruto's lips curved for a moment into a sad smile, one that was reflected in his dull eyes once he opened them to look at her again.

"No I didn't stop, I still haven't." Then once again more to himself he mumbled. "I probably never will."

It was then that the young man seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and a blush covered his cheeks, barely visibly in the dim light.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you up for something like this, you need your rest." With that he started to turn away form her.

Temari immediately latched onto his arm, stopping him.

"Wait Naruto I ……." Her voice trailed off, she really had no idea what to say.

He turned his face back to her, a sad but resigned look on his face.

"Its okay, it's not your problem sorry to bother you."

Temari's stubbornness chose that moment to reassert its self; her grip on his arm tightened enough to hold him in place.

"Am I the only one you've told about this?" She asked, although she was pretty sure of the answer.

"I don't usually bother anyone with my problems; it's been a bad day I didn't mean to dump this on you."

Temari gritted her teeth. If he apologized one more time she was pretty sure she was going to slap him.  
She couldn't explain where the urge came from but it was there none the less.

"I really think you should have told someone sooner." She commented as gently as she could.

Once the words were out of her mouth she could have kicked herself for saying them.

"And have the counsel find out? That would have caused mass hysteria." He scoffed.

Temari moved to stand directly in front of him.  
"That's not true!" She protested.

Naruto didn't seem to hear her.  
"Jewel was right about one thing, no one wants another me around." He mumbled his voice shaky.

"Naruto….." Temari had never really tried to comfort anyone before and words failed her yet again, so she decided to just go on instinct.

Reaching up she gently cupped his face in her hands.  
His blue eyes that were normally so bright were now dark and haunted as they caught and held hers for a moment before he once again hung his head.

His body started to quiver as a sob issued from his throat.  
"But I did…." He whispered his voice cracking. "I wanted him…. So much."

Naruto's big body started to shake as he finally broke. Tears streamed down his face as sobs wracked his frame.

Temari stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly as she fought tears of her own.

For a few moments Naruto struggled to control his wayward emotions, but as Temari pulled him close to her small frame in an attempt to comfort him, something no one had ever done in his life he lost the fight. Burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her he allowed the tears to fall.

And for the first time in six years the sunny blonde Konoha shinobi allowed him self to grieve for the loss of his son.

Several hours later Temari lay awake in bed watching the man in her arms while he slept.  
She now had an idea of how Naruto must have felt at times during the last week when she had broken down or freaked out.

It was frustrating, not really being able to do anything more then offer a shoulder to cry on. The kunoichi couldn't fathom the depths of the pain the usually sunny blonde had been living with for so long, and yet had somehow managed to always appear happy and carefree.

She had no idea how long she had stood, simply holding him close after he broke down.  
But she couldn't believe that after his tears had dried that he had profusely apologized for being so much trouble and would have taken off somewhere by himself if she hadn't drug him into the bedroom and ordered him into bed, where she had climbed in as well and once again wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

He had resisted at first, insisting that he didn't want to bother her with his problems, at which point she had told him to shut up and call them even.  
Despite his initial protests Naruto was asleep in minutes and was soon resting against her right side with his head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

Even though she too was feeling drained from dealing with so many unfamiliar emotions Temari was having a difficult time falling asleep herself.

Her head was to busy trying to understand how someone could be as cruel as this Jewel women had been to simply walk away from someone like Naruto without so much as a note or an explanation.  
After being together for so long then trying to kill herself just to get back at him didn't make sense.

Because of what she herself had been through the last two days Temari could understand the initial fear an unplanned pregnancy could cause, but to go about it the way Jewel had was inexcusable.

The sand kunoichi really had the urge to kill something right about then but at the same time she was horrified that she had almost done the same thing, may have in fact tried to kill herself in that moment of hysteria if Naruto hadn't been there to stop her and literally shake some sense into her head.

Her left hand slid down under the covers until it rested against the still flat contours of her belly.

"I'm sorry for even thinking such thoughts little one." She whispered softly.

Once again Temari felt tears gather in her eyes ash she smoothed an unruly lock of hair away from Naruto's haggard face.  
He had saved her life, quite possibly twice in fact. As well as the life of her unborn child that in a matter of half a day had become more important to her then anything ever had.

Silently the tears started to stream down her face as she watched him sleep.  
How ironic it was, she thought that the man who had saved her as well as so many other people, was in desperate need of being saved himself.

Pulling him closer Temari closed her eyes and for the first time in her life wept for someone else.

Well I did it! I leave for two weeks in…. 8 hours and I still have to finish getting ready and get some sleep first so I can be at the airport for 7 am.

Any way I am posting this last thing before I go, only thing good about the long flights is that I will hopefully have lots of time to write.

So I expect lots of reviews to read when I get back. PRETTY PLEASE. Thanks love ya all. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: As much as my muse tries to convince me otherwise, I do not own any to the Naruto characters, nor do I make any money writing these stories. (If only sigh )

Hello again everyone, I'm back safe and sound and here is your next chapter.

I had so many reviews that I can't answer them all but I can say that this story will be at least 30 chapters long, After that I have no idea it depends on my muse.

I would like to thank who ever it was who nominated this story for the Naruto Fan Fiction awards! Thank you, thank you!  
For those of you wondering what I'm talking about you can go to to find out.  
There are some other really good stories on there as well.

Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews, I am addicted to them.

Now here is the fluff I have been promising along with an explanation about Gaara.  
Just for everyone's reference.  
It has been 12 days since Naruto found Temari (chap 1) 5 days since the two arrived in Konoha, the messenger was sent to sand and Gaara started his storm.  
Hope that helps keep everything in perspective, enjoy.

Chapter seventeen.

The sun slowly rose in the east, for the first time in five days it shone down on the peaceful desert of Suna.  
The Konoha messenger was pleased when he woke to find the desert finally back to normal.

Quickly breaking camp the leaf shinobi set out across the desert at a fast pace, he had been detained longer then he liked and he knew his lack of return to Konoha would be noticed very soon.

Running with chakra focused on his feet to prevent sinking in the soft sand he could not help but feel as if he was being watched, even though he could feel no other chakra signature in the area he felt uneasy.

The barren landscape around him was unnaturally quiet, like a predator was lying in wait for him.  
Keeping his senses sharp he maintained his pace, all the while hoping that he made it to Suna without incident.

All the citizens breathed a sigh of relief when they woke to discover the storm finally over.

None more so then Kankuro.  
The puppet master had not expected Gaara's temper tantrum, for lack of any other description, to last a full five days.  
He wondered how his sibling was fairing after expending so much chakra for an extended period of time.

The painted jounin decided to wait for a time before going in search of his brother.  
Gaara did not like to be seen in a moment of weakness and Kankuro was sure that this was one of those moments.

"If it was anyone else I'm sure they would be dead." He muttered to himself as he sat at the Kazkage's desk, absently running his left index finger up and down the side of his face.

He knew that Gaara was not dead, he would have felt it if his brother had perished.  
The same went for his older sibling, although he had no idea what had become of her he knew she was live somewhere.

"You better get you're ass back here soon little brother, we need to find Temari." He growled aloud to the empty room.

The storm had finally ended the desert sand once again lay in intricate waves and rolling dunes.

To the south of Suna, buried beneath thirty feet of sand, the body of the exhausted Kazkage lay in a small domed cavern.

His chakra depleted, emotionally and physically drained, he slept to regain his strength.

The Tanuki, Shukaku also slumbered, being as equally drained as his host; his last remnants of power saw to it that the shifting sands kept a supply of breathable air inside the dome, to keep the red head alive.

It would take several days before either of them recovered enough to move.

Temari woke to find herself alone in bed, Naruto was no where to be seen.

A glance at the bedside clock which read 9:32 made her decide that he must have already headed to work.  
Although how he found the energy to do so after last night was beyond her.

Taking a deep breath the Sand kunoichi admitted that she still felt drained after the late night events and decided to stay in bed as long as she could.

She knew that she still had a lot of things to think about and decide on because of yesterdays' decision. But even though she was sure it was the right one and what she wanted, it was still intimidating and she honestly had no idea where to start.

Her mind drifted instead back to Naruto and the story he had told.

'How could anyone treat him like that?' She wondered again.

The wind user was rather disappointed that the woman named Jewel, whom she had never laid eyes on was no longer among the living.  
Not for Naruto's sake, as far as Temari was concerned he could do WAY better, but she would dearly love to rip the woman's throat out for what she had done.

'Poor Naruto, he would be such an amazing father, and to loose his son like that. Not knowing what really happened to him.' Another sigh escaped her. 'Well that's it; I'm definitely not going to retract my request for him to be my little ones' Godfather. I just hope he accepts.'

Nodding to herself she had to wonder why she had never noticed how her blonde savior always seemed to put everyone else before himself.  
Not that that was necessarily a bad thing; but it seemed to her after last nights revelations that he did it a little too much and it was time to change that.

A soft smile touched her lips; yes she would be glad to help him out. It was the least she could do after everything he had done for her.

'Besides, it will help keep me from going stir crazy from all the stuff I have to decide on and plan out. Sometimes focusing on someone else's problems helped lessen the worry of your own,' she decided.

Now the hard part was going to be figuring out HOW to go about doing this; she had never really been that good at helping people with their problems, unless of course the problem was something she could kill.

A movement by the bedroom door had her head snapping up to see what it was.  
Temari's mouth dropped open when she saw Naruto standing rather awkwardly under the door frame with what appeared to be a breakfast tray in his hands.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as his house guest continued to stare at him while pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Sorry….I… um… thought you were still sleeping…." A slight blush crept up his neck. "I made you breakfast." The big blond muttered.

He seemed to be looking everywhere but at her and Temari had to hide her smile when his stance reminded her of a child who had been caught doing something wrong.  
A moment later she didn't like that comparison at all, his demeanor had her wondering if this is how he had learned to act around his missing girlfriend to avoid the bitch's temper.

So she tried to be as cheerful as possible and not think of the other woman because that would just make her mad.

"I thought you had left for work already." She commented lightly, propping pillows up behind her.

"I kind of have some unofficial time off." He supplied, taking a hesitant step into the room.

"You really don't need to cook for me Naruto." She smiled and beckoned him to come closer. "As much as I appreciate it, it isn't necessary."

"Yes it is." He countered. "I um… couldn't think of anything else I could do to apologize for last night…."

Temari's mouth opened to tell him there was no need but was quickly cut off.

"And… to… um… thank you." He mumbled, once again not looking directly at her.

Crawling out from under the covers Temari moved to kneel on the edge of the bed where she relieved him of the breakfast tray.  
Barely sparing a glance to its contents she set it on the bed then captured both his hands with her own.

"Naruto, there is no need to thank me." Gently squeezing his hands she waited for him to look at her before continuing.  
"After everything you have done for me it's the least I could do."

He still seemed a little embarrassed about the whole thing so Temari decided to try to lighten the mood, she had a lot of questions that she wanted to ask but they could wait for a while.  
Not used to having to put someone else at ease she had to think for a moment for a way to change the subject.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the breakfast tray he had brought in for her and it gave her the inspiration she needed.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked.

"No."

At his reply she smiled brightly. "Then why don't you bring your food in here too and we can both have breakfast in bed, since you said you don't have to go anywhere."

Naruto hesitated having been caught off guard by the invitation.  
Temari picked up on it immediately.  
"Please Naruto; I would like to talk to you for a while."

At first she thought he would refuse, but finally he nodded his head and offered a small smile of his own. "Sure why not."

Temari grinned. "Good! Go get your food, I'll wait for you."

It wasn't long before the two of them were sitting propped up against the headboard by multiple pillows.  
Naruto seemed to have an over abundance of pillows on hand, some of which he pulled out from under the bed.

When Temari commented on that fact the big shinobi just shrugged.

"I like to be comfortable."

Temari grinned at that, she could definitely understand that sentiment.

Silence fell as the two began digging into the waffles and berries Naruto had made.  
The kunoichi was about to take her first bite when a rather funny picture flashed through her mind.  
She clamped a hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle the giggle that erupted.  
Glancing sideways she saw her companion giving her a funny look.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know where it came from but I just had a flash of Gaara curled up in a mountain of pillows so that only his head was peaking out." She giggled again.

Naruto quirked a brow at her, obviously not understanding what she was getting at.

"Gaara's bed is as hard as a rock." She quickly explained. "As far as I know he doesn't even use a pillow."

His lips twitched slightly as he too conjured up the image of the Kazkage and a mountain of fluffy pads.

"I see what you mean; it's not exactly him is it?"

Temari grinned broadly. "Now add pink ruffles to said pillows."

Naruto roared with laughter at the thought. Temari joined him and the two laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

Although both parties admitted it wasn't very nice to be poking fun at the extremely serious sand user, it did lighten the mood considerably and they went back to eating feeling much more relaxed then before.

Once the food was consumed and the tray and dishes set aside the couple relaxed back into the pillows, neither one seemed to notice that Temari was still in the shorts and t-shirt she used for sleeping or that Naruto only wore sweat pants.  
They were both far too comfortable in each others company for the thought to even register with either one of them.

Temari finally decided it was time for her to ask some of the questions that had been nagging at her.

"Naruto, do you mind if I ask you something about last night?"

He winced slightly at the reminder but reluctantly nodded.  
"I guess not."

"You really have never told anyone else about Jewel or your son have you?" She knew he had said as much in a round about way the night before but she wanted to be sure.

"No, I promised." His voice was quiet, but she was glad at least that he wasn't looking away from her like he had before.

"So you've been looking for them all by your self?"

He shook his head.  
"Sasuke helped for a while, but then like I said Itachi showed up and by the time we were done with him there was a lot of other stuff that needed to be done so he couldn't come with me very often."

"And he doesn't know?" It really surprised her that his best friend would be in the dark about something like that.

"No, All I told him and Tsunade that I wanted to know why she left so I was trying to find her."

Temari shook her head in amazement. "And even after all this time you haven't found any trace of them?"

Another shake of his head. "When I was still ANBU I covered most of the continent on missions, but never found a thing."

The sorrow in his voice brought tears to her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Naruto that should never happen to anyone."

He shrugged. "That's the life of a demon vessel. No matter what you do it's never enough to make people stop hating you."

Temari frowned as she wiped her eyes. "That's just stupid; I can't believe you still get treated like that. Like yesterday for instance, I can't believe the Hokage or the ANBU believed that report for a moment!"

Naruto shifted slightly, stretching out on the bed. "They didn't, it's their job to look into any allegations, no matter who they are directed at."

Temari snorted. "I don't believe that, you were an ANBU yourself for crying out loud! The guy who wrote that stupid report I can see, but the captain? You must have worked with him at one point, how could he think that of you?" She demanded, too agitated to relax as Naruto was.

"I did work with him, he's a good man." He commented.  
Temari gave him a skeptical look so he continued. "I would have done the same thing in his place."

"You would?"

"Ya, consider the track record of Konoha for a second. We have had a number of elite shinobi go rouge and it's come back to haunt us. Orochimaru, Kabito, Itachi and even Sasuke for a time. As a commander of the ANBU it would be stupid to purposefully over look a report and risk it coming back to bite you in the but." He paused giving her a half smile. "Especially if it concerns someone like me."

Temari shook her head as she finally lay back against the pillows again.  
"I don't know how you can be so easy on them, I also don't understand how there could still be people who hate you. You have never been bloodthirsty like Gaara and yet both Suna and Konoha have accepted him willingly since he's changed, even if you still have to watch out for his temper; if they can do that for him then why not for you?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "Unlike Kyuubi, Shukaku never attacked and killed almost half a village not to mention a most beloved leader."

"But still…."

He interrupted her protest. "No buts, sometimes people have a hard time letting go of their hate and fear, this is one of those times, it's the way things are. And just because most of Konoha still hates me doesn't mean I'm going to return the favor."

"I wasn't suggesting that you do." She intoned quietly. "I just don't think it's fair."

Naruto snorted. "Life's not fair, that's how it is."

Temari slid down so that she was laying on her right side and propped her head up on her hand. "How do you manage to stay so upbeat all the time?"

Naruto took a few minutes to answer, but then decided that as long as he was being honest he might as well stick with it.  
"I'm a good actor, everyone expects me to be all smiles and goofing off, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja, so that's what I do…….. It's exhausting." He admitted closing his eyes.

"So why do it?" Temari inquired.

She was really curious, as she was starting to think that her life, as crazy as it had suddenly gotten was nothing compared to what he had to deal with his whole life.

"It's what I've always done." He finally responded. "If I changed now it would freak people out and I just got the counsel to get over the incident with Sound about a year ago. I don't need them in an uproar again."

Temari shook her head. "Man have I missed a lot of gossip, I should have come to visit more often."

Naruto cracked open one eye to look at her. "That's not a very good reason to visit; besides gossip isn't all that reliable anyway."

"I beg to differ I run a lot departments in Suna and let me tell you, there are times that I know stuff before even Gaara does. The word of mouth chain in unbelievable sometimes."

"HN." Was his only reply as his eye slid closed again.

Temari regarded his silently for a while. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better then what?" Blue eyes opened to glance at her curiously.

"Better then last night, yesterday Hinata told me that talking about stuff helped. I didn't believe her at first but by the time we were done I did feel better."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a while as he thought about her question.  
He was surprised to find that he did in fact feel better, lighter, he had so much stuff bottled up inside that it was nice to let some of it out.

"I guess I do feel better." He finally admitted aloud. "Even if I did break a promise."

Temari rolled her eyes she wasn't going to say what she thought of the stupid promise that he had for some reason kept for so many years.

"So what about you?" He suddenly asked changing the subject.

"What about me?" She inquired, unsure what he was referring too.

"How did you go from totally freaking out the other night to deciding to keep your baby?"

Temari blushed slightly at the reminder. "I can't believe I went off the deep end like that." She mumbled, rather embarrassed over the whole display.

"I can, it amazes me that you've been taking this whole thing as well as you have."

Temari shrugged at that. "Well I was told at a young age that this could happen to me one day. I guess that might be why I've dealt with it differently then others would. When you go through most of your life just waiting for something horrible to happen and trying to prevent it, when it finally does your kind of like 'well now that that's over' and just get on with it."

Naruto gave her a strange look. "That doesn't make any sense."

Temari cocked her head thoughtfully. "Your right, it doesn't does it? I really can't explain it, my emotions and reactions have been all mixed up since you found me. I don't really know what's going on with me."

"So you might change your mind." Naruto stated quietly.

It was her turn to give him a look. "About what?"

"Having an abortion."

Temari almost snapped at him before she realized that after what he had been through it was logical for him to think that way.

"I won't change my mind about that." She assured him gently. "I really want this baby, I've always wanted kids and I guess I realized that this was finally my chance for that."

The stunned look on Naruto's face made her smile. "And I have you and Hinata to thank for helping me decide."

"What did I do?" He asked after a lengthy silence.

"You made sure I stopped and actually thought everything through at a time when I was a little freaked out." She explained.

"You make it sound so easy." He muttered his eyes once again glued to the ceiling.

"Oh it wasn't easy at all, yesterday morning I was totally depressed, then Hinata came over and at first she pissed me off with all of her questions. But she forced me to look at all my options and made me promise not to keep the little one just because it was a duty; she said a child deserves a home full of love and acceptance, not duty and resentment. And she's right."

"Hinata usually is." Naruto muttered still staring at the ceiling. "So she knows the truth then does she?"

"Yes."

He glanced sideways at her. "You still haven't said why you came to this decision." He commented.

Temari sighed as she pulled a pillow down to lay her head on. "It wasn't easy, I felt like I was going in circles. I must have gone over my conversations with you and Hinata at least a hundred times. Every time I thought about terminating the pregnancy or even giving the baby up once it was born I got this heavy lump in my gut and I felt sick over it." 

"Really?" Naruto rolled onto his side so that they were now laying facing each other.

Temari smiled slightly. "MMhmmm, but I was worried about keeping it too, so many things ran through my head. 'What if I ended up hating the baby and blaming it for what happened to me?' the list seemed endless. 'What would people think if they found out? And so on." Her smile turned peaceful and content then.  
"But then I remembered what you said about it being innocent and not having anything to do with what happened, and I realized that you were right and that I would have no problem loving something that is a part of me."

She shrugged then. "Besides I've always know that if I was going to have children it would be alone, no man could put up with me AND my two brothers."

Naruto could only stare at her in wonder, as she spoke she suddenly had this softness about her, like she had found an inner peace that helped her over look how she had been treated.

"You're an amazing woman Temari." He told her.

She smiled again and reached over to take one of his hands in hers. "I couldn't have done it without you Naruto, thank you."

The sunny blonde shinobi tried to return her smile, he really did but all he could think of was how much he wished that Jewel could have been more like her.

Temari saw the dark cloud that covered his features and she was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She whispered softly entwining her fingers with his.

Jolted out of his musings he gave her a confused look.  
"For what?"

"Because of all this stuff I keep reminding you of painful memories, I'm sorry."

"It's not our fault; I'm the one who kept refusing to deal with how I felt even though Kyuubi kept nagging me about it. I should have known that the day would come when everything exploded." He sighed heavily then. "I hate it when the furball is right." He muttered more to himself then to her.

But the kunoichi heard him none the less and it brought another question to mind.  
"What you told those women the other day, about sealing away Kyuubi. Is it true?"

"Ya it is."

"But I thought you had merged like Gaara and his demon."

"We did, a long time a go but after all the shit that happened with Jewel as well as a few other things, we started arguing all the time and I finally got mad and refused to talk to him ever again. That was probably about five years ago now." He sighed heavily before continuing. "Then out of the blue he started yakking at me again and I finally couldn't handle it any more so I sealed him."

Temari frowned. "How is it possible to seal something that you've merged with?" She asked in confusion.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer then closed it again with a frown to match hers.

"I never really thought about that before, I just did. I can't fell or hear him at all, even though some of his power must still be with me because I still heal faster the normal people do."

After thinking that over for a few minuets she accepted his rather vague answer, there were just some things that even as ninja they couldn't explain.

"Why are you so mad at him anyway?" Temari asked next.

Naruto had to think about that for a few minutes as well before replying.  
"A bunch of it was what happened with Jewel I guess, to tell you the truth I'm not really sure anymore." He admitted rather sheepishly.

"Then why hold a grudge for so long?" She prodded.

"I can't answer that." He admitted after a moment. "Maybe I'm mad at myself and keep aiming it at him, or maybe it's just easier to be angry with someone who's around rather then someone who's not. I just don't know any more."

Temari decided to leave it at that and changed the subject.

Kyuubi was very pleased with the conversation he was listening in on.  
He lay stretched out on his belly, chin resting on crossed paws with his nine tails spread out around him.

He had always liked this female, and for more then the power he sensed in her.  
She struck him as being an intelligent and highly adaptive creature; and he always enjoyed being proven right.

But what he was happiest about was how quickly his host had confided in her. The fox could feel the tension started to ease out of the young man's body as the two spoke.

"Definitely mate material." The kitsune remarked to himself.

The demon knew that the bonds that had formed around the two without their knowledge were already beginning to tighten; it wouldn't belong before they were forever bound together.  
Both of them assuring the other that their secrets would be kept by the other only confirmed that fact for him.  
As the two of them fell asleep facing each other, hands still joined the fox smiled and closed his eyes as well, despite the new barrier between them he was not immune to the emotional rollercoaster his vessel had been on for the last thirty-six hours.  
It had been exhausting.

The couple woke up again just after two o'clock that afternoon.  
Naruto decided that he had better head to the office to catch up on the paper work he had abandoned the day before so that he wouldn't have to work on the weekend.

After taking turns in the shower the two of them headed for Ichiraku's for something to eat.  
Neither of them wanted to cook again and Temari wanted to get out of the house and stretch her legs.

Naruto was ravenous despite the large breakfast he had made, he had barely eaten the day before and his body was sorely in need of energy.  
He put away half a dozen bowls of miso before deciding it was enough to hold him until super.  
Temari made it half way through a second bowl of veggie ramen so he ended up finishing it for her as well.

The two had enjoyed a comfortable silence throughout their meal, neither one noticed the relief on the owners face when it became evident that Naruto had his usual appetite back.

Temari did her best not to laugh when the sunny haired blonde went to pay for their meal and ended up in an argument with the owner who insisted that it was on the house.

"Naruto turning down free ramen, did hell freeze over without someone telling me?" A deep voice drawled from behind them.

Temari turned to see Naruto's former sensei Hatake Kakashi standing casually with his hands stuffed into his pockets just inside the ramen stand, beside him stood a black haired man with a scar across his nose.  
The Sand jounin was sure she knew him but couldn't think of his name.

Said man had a worried frown of his face as he watched her companion haggle over the price of their lunch.

Kakashi however addressed Temari. "Sabaku no Temari, I had heard you were in town, it is good to see you again." He smiled gently at the blonde woman who nodded in greeting.

"You as well Kakashi-san it has been a while." She agreed.

Meanwhile Naruto had finally settled on paying for half the bill after repeatedly assuring the stands owner that nothing had been wrong with the food he had abandoned the previous day.

Upon turning around he realized that he and Temari were no longer alone.

"Iruka, Kakashi good to see you." A slight frown crossed his face as he stepped up to the silver haired jounin.

"How is your arm?" He asked quietly.

"Good as new!" Kakashi assured him. "Tsunade fixed me right up, nothing to worry about."

"I'm really sorry about that." Naruto mumbled.

As Temari listened to the conversation she wondered why the copy-nin had addressed the Hokage so informally, but since no one else seemed to notice she didn't comment. "Don't sweat it." Kakashi made a waving motion with one hand. "But you are out of a sparing partner for a while." He informed the blonde with a smirk evident beneath his mask. "Strict orders from my medic."

Iruka just shook his head when Naruto demanded to know why he couldn't spar if he was supposedly 'good as new'  
The chunin teacher turned his attention to the Sand kunoichi.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced Temari-san, I'm Umino Iruka."

Temari returned his bow with a nod.  
"No I don't think we have, but I have heard much about you Umino-san. It is good to meet you."

Iruka smiled and Temari was surprised to find that she didn't feel threatened by him in the least. She filed that information away for later consideration.

"So Naruto tells me that you have been staying with him," Iruka commented. "I hope he has been a good host."

The original defensiveness she felt at the beginning of his words was quickly relieved when she saw the genuine concern on his face.

"He has been great." She assured the chunin. It was then that she recalled that she had heard that Iruka was like a father to her blonde savior and she could see for herself that he cared a great deal about the young man.  
"In fact his cooking is good enough to tempt me to stay for a while." She half joked.

Iruka grinned at that. "Well I'm glad to hear that, I never thought he would get the hang of it when he was younger."

Temari grinned as well, that comment didn't surprise her in the slightest.  
The two then turned their attention back to the arguing pair next to them, not that they could be said to be actually arguing since Naruto was the only one saying anything, although it was at a volume that made up for the silver haired man's near silence.

"What do you mean Kiba's in the hospital? I barely touched him!"

"A concussion is nothing to sniff at." Kakashi replied in a bland voice. "Lee, Sasuke and Neji will be equally unable to train with you."

Naruto visibly paled and took a step away from his former sensei.  
Temari wondered what the two were talking about; their whole conversation had her baffled when Iruka stepped in between them to mediate.  
"Kakashi quit messing with him." He ordered before turning to Naruto. "He means for a couple of days, Sasuke and Neji area accompanying Lee on his first assignment since the baby was born. Their not expected back for a few days."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before glaring at Kakashi.  
"You can be such an ass sometimes."

The copy-nin just grinned. "That's what Iruka tells me."

Temari meanwhile made a mental note to ask for an explanation for the entire conversation later on as the teacher then offered to join Naruto at the training grounds as a sparing partner.

"Really!" Naruto's eyes lit up. "Man it's been forever, that would be great!"

"My only stipulation is that it be after nine." Iruka informed him. "It's the first Saturday since the academy let out and I intend to sleep in."

Naruto laughed and agreed before moving back to Temari's side where he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Well I better get to work, I'll walk you home Temari."

The Sand kunoichi gave a slightly dramatic sigh as she turned in his embrace so that she could drape her right arm over his shoulder from behind him while remaining pressed against his side.

"Like I said earlier Naruto, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

Naruto frowned "But…."

"I'll be fine." She assured him, placing a finger on his lips to silence his protest. "You said you're self that you probably have a mountain of paperwork waiting for you."

He rolled his eyes at the reminder.  
"Ya I guess." He agreed reluctantly.

And yet neither one moved from where they stood, completely oblivious to the fact that they were wrapped in each others arms and had a very curious audience watching every move they made.

After a few moments Naruto reluctantly loosened his hold on Temari and shifted away from her slightly.

"If you need anything."

"I'll be fine." She assured him again as she brushed some imaginary lint from his shoulder before withdrawing her touch as well.

"I'll try not to be late." He promised her, taking a half step back. "But if I am….."

Again he was silenced with a touch to his lips. "I will be waiting." She assured his quietly.

She somehow sensed that he needed to be reassured even after their morning talk, or perhaps because of it.

A soft smile curved his lips. "I'll see you soon then."

She shook her head at him. "You say that but your still here." She teased giving him a playful push.

"I'm going, I'm going." But instead of moving away he captured her hands and stepped foreword where he dropped a quick peck on her forehead.  
"Take it easy."

"I will." She promised him.

With that he released her, turned on his heel and headed out of the ramen stand.  
"See ya Iruka, Kakashi!" He called as he jogged off, completely missing the two older men's slack jawed stares. 

Temari also missed the looks following her host as she politely bid the two Leaf shinobi a good day before heading towards Naruto's apartment.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Iruka asked once he found his tongue.

Kakashi folded his arms ad nodded. "Yup, for once Tsunade was right."

They stood silently for a few moments until suddenly Iruka threw a fist into the air. "YES!"

Causing Kakashi to jump at the sudden and very unusual gesture.

"What was that for?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"This means that Naruto might actually be considering settling down!" The scar faced teacher explained with a grin on his face big enough to rival Guy's.

Kakashi groaned and covered his eye with one hand.  
"Don't tell me, let me guess." He muttered in despair. "You're already seeing grandkids running around aren't you?"

He peeked through split fingers to see Iruka practically bouncing with glee.

"You're as bad as Tsunade." The copy-nin muttered as he once again stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped out onto the street with Iruka following close behind.

"You realize that 'I hate kids' act of yours doesn't fool anyone." The teacher informed him as they walked side by side.

"Oh really?"

"Really, I mean come on, the day Sasuke's oldest boy was born you threw one of the biggest parties Konoha has ever seen."

The silver haired man barely batted an eye. "That was only because he was the first of my students to have children. Now I know better after meeting the rest of his little monsters."

Iruka gave him a raised eyebrow look that said 'I know you better then that.'

He kept it up until Kakashi added defensively. "It was also the beginning of the Uchiha clan being rebuilt; it was a good excuse for a bash."

Iruka just shook his head. "Man, I would pay money to see how you would act with kids of your own."

"Not in this life time!" Kakashi snapped, earning a startled look from his companion. "The Hokage and the counsel couldn't order me to reproduce." He added darkly.

"You? Mister 'I will do my duty at any cost'?" Iruka teased, trying to lighten that suddenly heavy mood of his silver haired companion.

Kakashi sopped suddenly and turned to glare down at the shorter chunin.

"I would slit my own throat first!" He growled.

Then in a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving a very puzzled teacher behind.

"Now that sentiment you are going to have to explain to me scarecrow." He muttered as he continued down the street alone.

Tsunade was in a foul mood, not only had Naruto NOT shown up for work that morning, something he had never failed to do. Despite what she had told him the day before she still expected him to be there.

But she had yet to find the time to send someone after him to drag him to his desk, of course she admitted, somewhat reluctantly and only to herself that if he was in the same sort of mood that he was in the previous day then she really didn't want him around any way.

But then first thing in the morning it was brought to her attention that the messenger she had sent to Sand five days before had still not returned and she had to consider the possibility that something had happened to the young man.

So after rewriting the letter to Gaara she summoned a second messenger, but this time gave him an ANBU escort of three.

That order was surprisingly what had started the day off on the wrong foot.  
Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji easily accepted the mission but the third member of the team threw a royal fit which had everyone present shocked.

Rock Lee just wasn't the type to refuse an assignment, but the Tai-jutsu specialist did, and loudly when he was told that after seeing to the messengers safely they were to scout the area to see if there was any sign of the newly resurrected Akatsuki and to find out what had become of the first messenger.

"I can't do that!" The green clad shinobi protested loudly. "That could take a week or more; I can't leave Sakura alone with a new baby for that long!"

Everyone present rolled their eyes at that.

"Lee," Tsunade slowly got to her feet, bracing her hands on her desk. "Your daughter is almost six weeks old, Sakura had a fairly easy pregnancy and delivery, she is perfectly capable of handling things by herself and she has plenty of willing people to help if she needs it."

"But she is so delicate, what if the strain is too much for her? She needs me!" The young man protested again.

Sasuke had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, even if Sakura had allowed her husband to treat her like a porcelain doll through out her pregnancy he knew that his former teammate was far from delicate.  
He was surprised actually that the pink haired medic hadn't beaten Lee to within an inch of his life for the amount of hovering he was doing.

A glance at Neji told him that the Hyuga was thinking something along the same lines if his lips twitching were any indication.

Meanwhile Lee stubbornly continued to refuse to leave until Tsunade compromised by telling him that the partly could split at the Sand border at which point he could continue to escort the runner to the Sand village ant then back to Konoha.  
It would be at most a four day trip if all went well, while Neji and Sasuke went on reconnaissance without him.

The compromise came when he set his jaw stubbornly yet again and the Godame informed him that he could either leave for four days or be locked in the brig for two weeks.  
At which point the Uchiha clapped a hand over his mouth while he and the Hyuga agreed for him and drug him out of the Hokage's office before she could make good on her threat.

The two didn't have to be geniuses to realize that Tsunade was in a very bad mood and neither one wanted to see what would happen if Lee pushed the issue.

Once the four men were off, the blonde Hokage went back to what she had been doing since the day before, pretend to work while she planned out what she was going to do to a certain silver haired man if he showed his masked face before she got over her fury at him for his behavior the previous day.

His insubordination had reached new levels and combined with what she perceived as blatant flirtation was getting on her nerves.  
Not that she minded flirting, quite the opposite in fact, but as far as she knew the man was taken and she ha no intention of allowing it to continue.  
She was not one to knowingly cause problems in a relationship; even if he was the most beautiful male she had ever had the privilege of seeing half naked.

Tsunade sighed heavily, why she wondered did all the best looking men have to be gay?

She didn't get a chance to continue that train of thought however because just then her office door opened and in walked Naruto.

"Hi Tsunade, sorry I'm late." He called cheerfully as he headed for his desk.  
The Hokage blinked in surprise at his seemingly happy demeanor. Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized with a start that it was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon, she hadn't realized it was so late.

She was about to ask the young man how he was feeling when Shizune entered with a stack of papers to be signed.  
The two women were half way through the task when they were distracted by the sound of whistling, they both looked across the room to see Naruto whizzing through the giant pile of files on his desk, a cheerful tune on his lips.

Tsunade was still not in the best of moods. "What the hells up with you now?" She barked startling both Naruto and Shizune with her abrupt tone. "Yesterday you were trying to pound people into walls. What happened, you get laid or something?"

Shizune gasped at her blunt question while Naruto threw back his head and roared with laughter, which had Tsunade raising a brow at him.  
Shizune shook her head at both of them but didn't leave the room, she was curious to see what Naruto said once he calmed down enough to breath let alone talk.

"I swear Baba-chan you are sometimes worse then Jiraiya." He finally chuckled. "And no I didn't, I simply had a good nights sleep." He wasn't about to tell her that he had rested so well because he had been wrapped in Temari's arms.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed. "I'm serious boy, what happened?"

Naruto just shook his head at her. "I'm serious as well; I had a good nights rest and a big breakfast. Now if you don't mind I have to get this paperwork done, I have better things to do this weekend then come into the office." With that he picked up a file swiveled his chair so that his back was facing her.

Tsunade would have pursued the issue except that Shizune gave her a warning look and shook her head.

"Just be glad he's back to normal." The younger woman whispered while she put another document needing a signature in front of the Hokage.

The blonde woman decided then that her protégé did have a point about having better things to do for the weekend. So she chose to wait until the end of the day to question him again.

Temari was half way back to the apartment when she realized that she really didn't feel like sitting around just then, it was a lovely sunny day and being indoors didn't appeal to her so she decided to go for a longer stroll.

She had a lot to think about, especially considering everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.  
Heading in the general direction of the training grounds she had to admit to herself that she was probably still a little shell shocked over everything that had occurred.  
Like she had said to Naruto earlier that morning, she still wasn't completely sure why she had decided against terminating the pregnancy.

It just felt right; she couldn't explain it, even to herself. The fact that she wanted a child of her own, she supposed was probably the biggest factor.  
The last couple years her biological clock had been driving her crazy, although she had managed to hide it well, burying herself in her work, waiting she had told herself for the man that wasn't intimidated by her and wouldn't wet himself at the first death threat Gaara or Kankuro threw at him.

The blonde woman shook her head; she was a twenty-eight year old virgin for crying out loud! And in the ninja world that was practically unheard of. Of course technically she was no longer a virgin after what she had been through, but still in the area that mattered she was. 

She gave a disgusted snort. Hell, she had never even received a decent kiss. The few pecks she had bestowed on Nara Shikamaru as a teenager didn't count as far as she was concerned, they had been definitely one sided as she had later discovered that his heart belonged to another.  
So had ended her first crush.

Pausing in her journey she realized that it had been quite some time since she had thought about the lazy shinobi. After a quick glance around Temari changed her direction of travel, it didn't take her long to get to her destination, a quiet grove of ancient cedar trees. In this corner of Konoha it was beautiful and peaceful. A giant iron gate loomed ahead of her signaling her arrival to her destination as she walked along the ten foot hedge that served as a fence.

Temari had not yet stepped through the entrance when she heard a voice break the stillness, a woman's voice.

"Well I made it back in one piece. It was hard as hell, for a while I wasn't sure I could do it."

Temari had a feeling that she knew who the voice belonged too.  
Stepping through the gate she made her way across the well trimmed glass and past the ornate headstones.  
This was the Konohagakure cemetery and Temari marveled at the difference between it and the one in Suna, it was a far more restive place and didn't give her the creeps at all.

Her comparisons were cut short when she rounded a mausoleum and spotted the owner of the voice she had heard only moments before.

Standing in amongst the various memorials stood Yamanaka Ino.  
She made a captivating sight, as if she had been painted into the landscape.  
Her long blonde ponytail being the only thing that broke the illusion as it swayed gently with the light wind.  
She was dressed in the skin tight black outfit of the ANBU, with weapons pouches strapped to both legs. Two katanas were strapped to her back; both hilts had purple ribbons braided into the grips and their tails hung as streamers from the ends.

"Sabaku no Temari." The black clad figure spoke without even turning her head.

"Yamanaka Ino, hello."

The other blond didn't bother to reply so Temari moved to join her, the two women had an interesting relationship that had barely changed since the days when the two had competed for the affection of one Nara Shikamaru.

They basically ignored each others presence.

"Hello Shika, it has been a long time." Temari spoke quietly to the marble head stone that she now stood before.

The plaque mounted in the center gleamed like polished glass proclaiming his name along with the dates of birth and death, along the top arch of the marble was carved intricate designs of cloud formations, something Temari remembered hearing that Ino had insisted upon.

As the Sand kunoichi silently paid her respects she belatedly realized that the date of death on the stone also signified the last time she had been to Konoha.  
Five, nearly six years, she shook her head silently, how could time go by so quickly without her even noticing?

Ino turned her head slightly, giving Temari a questioning look.

"It's hard to believe that it's been almost six years." The Suna jounin explained.

Ino nodded sadly in agreement. "It feels like yesterday." 

Temari took a moment to really study her companion.  
Ino wore more makeup then she remembered her light blue eyes were heavily outlined with mascara and liner. Despite the dirt and smidges indicating that she had had a rough mission.  
But it was the soul wracking grief that lingered in her eyes that really caught the wind summoner's attention. There was no longer the hint of mischief in her demeanor.

Temari's gaze fell back to the memorial as she wondered what it would be like to love someone so much that when they died a part of you died along with them.  
She knew that her affection for the lazy Shikamaru had been shallow at best, for she had felt very little when he had informed her that he didn't have any interest in her.

"How long have you been in Konoha?" Ino suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Five days." Temari replied after a moments thought.

Without another word Ino turned to leave.  
Bowing quickly in respect the Sand-nin followed suit.  
Neither of the women spoke again until they had exited the gate.

"Are you planning on being here for a while?" Ino asked politely.

Temari shrugged. "Not really sure, it depends on when my brothers come to pick me up."

"So you're here on vacation then?" Ino inquired as she glanced pointedly at her companions back which was devoid of the giant fan that usually rode there.

Temari suddenly felt self-conscious about her casual dress and obvious lack of her usual gear. When she had dressed in her slightly large pants and black t-shirt and light jacket to go to lunch with Naruto she hadn't even thought of her lack of usual attire.  
Not that she would feel comfortable wearing the revealing outfit with fishnet that she usually wore at this point in time.  
But she did miss her weapons and Hitai-ate.

Ino clearing her throat made her realize that she had neglected to answer the other blonde's question.

"Not by choice, I ran into some trouble on my last outing and lost all my gear when I was taken prisoner. Luckily Naruto found me after I had been left for dead."

Ino turned shocked blue eyes to the Sand kunoichi, to her Temari was one of the last people she would have ever seen getting captured in a fight.  
The wind summoning woman was just too damn good at what she did.  
And then there was her psycho siblings, yes as far as the mind user was concerned Kankuro was just as bad a Gaara.  
He gave her the creeps with his face paint and chakra strings, not to mention his abnormally green eyes. She found his puppets more appealing then Kankuro himself.

"Who were you up against?" She asked rather then dwelling on the Sand kunoichi's younger brothers.

"They appeared to be the new generation of Akatsuki, or at least a group very similar." Came the reply.

Ino frowned. "Scratched out symbols but grey cloaks with silver and green birds instead of black with flames?"

Temari gaped at her, nearly tripping over her own feet.  
"Yes, how did you know?"

That was NOT what Ino wanted to hear. "FUCK! I knew I should have pulled back and stayed after them longer!" She growled mostly to herself.

Then to a puzzled Temari.  
"I was on the trail of a group dressed like that, but I wasn't able to get close enough to find out who they were. Then they found out I was around and tried to ambush me."

A smirk suddenly replaced the scowl on her full lips. "But I knew they were coming so I was able to take out all six of them, I tried to keep one alive for questioning but he did some kind of weird jutsu and literally blew himself up, Hence my appearance." She finished with a rueful gesture at her soiled uniform.

Temari tamped down on the strange surge of emotion she suddenly felt.  
"You said there were six?"

'That's two more then had me.' She wondered wildly if it could be possibly be the same men, only with a couple extras.

Ino nodded.

"Can you describe them to me? Were any of them missing an ear?"

Ino barely had to think over her reply. "No, not that I saw, of course mister 'I'll blow myself up and splatter my remains all over the country side' had a hood on so I couldn't tell you about him." Temari felt herself slump slightly, maybe it was too much to hope for that the men who had violated her were already dead, even if a part of her did want that honor for herself.

"When did all this happen?"

"This morning, just before dawn, the bastards really knew how to ruin someone's day. There was a while when I wasn't sure that I would get out of there in one piece, they were really good."

'This morning, that's almost…. Two weeks since Naruto found me, it is possible that they could have split up before or after joining other teams.' She realized.

"Could you describe them to me? They might be some of the same ones that I ran into."

Ino nodded as she thoughtfully twirled her long bangs around her left index finger.

"Sure, who do you want first, the men of the women?"

"Women? There were women?"

"Damn straight, there were four of the bitches, the guys had nothing on those chicks, they were beyond vicious."

"There were only men in the group I encountered." Temari murmured quietly, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"Well the only guy I got a good look at was big, built like a bull and had black hair that was starting to grey with a weird little attempt at a goatee to match." Ino supplied lightly.

"Not one of them." Temari informed her.

The black clad blonde didn't have to be a mind reader to know that this conversation was more important to her counter part then she was letting on.  
"Tell you what, if you give me a description of them I'll keep an eye out when I go back out tomorrow after this groups trail." She offered with a grin.  
"That would definitely be a big help." Temari thanked her, returning the other blondes smile with one of her own. "As soon as I'm back on my feet I would definitely like to return their…. Hospitality."

Ino chuckled when she saw the rather wicked gleam that entered her companions silver eyes. The mind user decided then that she would truly love to see the vengeance promised in the Sand kunoichi's gaze when she found her captors.

"Care to join me at the tea house for a snack?" Ino suddenly asked out of the blue.

Temari shot her a questioning look.

"I always stop for something sweet after I get home, if your interest I wouldn't mind the company." Ino supplied.

The wind user hesitated slightly; the two of them had never really spent any time together outside of a group gathering in fact she was pretty sure they had just had their longest civil conversation to date.  
"I wouldn't want to intrude, I'm sure there is someone closer to you that you would like to spend time with."

Ino chuckled. "Not really, Sakura joins me sometimes, but I'm not really in the mood to be ooing and aahing over her new baby. I just want to relax."

"New baby?" Again something Temari was unaware of and didn't recall Hinata mentioning.

"You betcha, a little girl, cute as a button but I'm not in the mood for cute right now." Ino replied.

Temari whistled. "Wow, so Sakura finally gave in and married Lee did she?"

Ino laughed as well. "Well it definitely wasn't that simple, but ya that was the end result. Personally I think if she had been with anyone else he would have given up on her years ago."

Temari chuckled again. "I do recall Sakura putting Lee through the wringer on more then one occasion, but he has been in love with her for as long as I've known him."

Ino nodded. "He's loyal as hell," A grin split her lips. "You should have seen the fuss he was putting up at the Hokage tower today when I got in."

Temari wiggled her eyes in anticipation. "Oh? Please do tell." She loved gossip.

"Well it seems he was sent on his first mission since the baby was born and he was less then willing to go."

"Lee unwilling to go on a mission?" Temari stared at Ino in disbelief.

The pony tailed blonde nodded vigorously. "You should have seen it! Neji and Sasuke had to literally drag him out of the Hokage's office."

"No!" Temari exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Ino giggled. "Yes, he was blustering about how delicate his little Sakura was and how she needed him by her side at every moment."

"What do you think of that claim?" Temari asked as she tried not to burst into laughter. Since she didn't know the details of the pink haired medic's pregnancy, but she didn't strike her as the clinging type.

"I think that at the moment Sakura is probably doing cartwheels and enjoying her breathing room."

Both women chuckled at the picture Ino's comment conjured up.

"So what do you say to some tea and sweets?" Ino asked again. "My treat."

Temari nodded. "Sure, I would love to hear more of what's been going on in Konoha lately. Naruto isn't the best person for gossip."

Ino arched a brow. "Naruto?"

"Ya, I've been bunking with him since I got here." The Sand kunoichi felt her cheeks heat slightly as her companions finally shaped brows practically disappeared into her hair.

"I was pretty messed up when he found me…." She struggled to explain, for some reason she didn't want to use the excuse they had been using to date, not with Ino. "I…he… I feel safe around him." She finished with a sheepish shrug.

Ino nodded her understanding but remained silent on the subject. She suspected that there was more to the story but decided against asking any direct questions.

The two women lapsed into silence for a few minutes, until they reached the outskirts of the village.

"So what do you want to know?" Ino finally asked.

Temari shrugged. "Everything, I talked to Hinata a bit the other day but we didn't have that much time to cover everything, she never mentioned Sakura and Lee's baby. What's her name by the way?"

"Ayame, Lucky for her she took after her mother in looks, except her hair is darker."

And so the two blonde's continued to trade gossip for several hours over tea and a large assortment of pastry.

It was later then Naruto planned when he finally abandoned his desk and headed home.  
Thankfully he wasn't sidetracked by anyone on his way.

He was trying to keep himself from running. Although logically he knew that Temari would be in his apartment when he got there, a part of him, the part that was still recovering from the events of the last few days was terrified that she would be gone by the time he got home.

In the end he managed to keep himself to a very fast walk. After what seemed like the longest walk home of his life he arrived at his building, taking the steps three at a time he was quickly at his door.  
He forced himself to pause and take a deep slow breath as he reminded himself that it was almost ten o'clock and that his guest might very well be asleep already.

As soon as the door opened it was very evident that that was not the case, every light in the house was on, and although he didn't immediately spot Temari he could hear cupboard doors opening and closing in the kitchen.

Shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his footwear he went to investigate.  
The golden haired kunoichi was busy rummaging through his floor to ceiling pantry cupboards when he entered the kitchen area.

He was too happy to see her to really care that his kitchen now looked like a war zone.  
The counter tops were laden with pots, bowls and various vegetables.  
Since she didn't seem to notice his presence he moved to lean against the open pantry door.

"What'cha doing?" He asked.

Temari gave a startled shriek and spun to face him.

"Whoa, sorry Temari I didn't mean to scare you." He quickly assured her, even as he took a step back to give her some space.

As soon as Temari realized who he was she slumped back against the shelves behind her, her hand pressed over her pounding heart as she tried to take a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
She gave Naruto a wobbly smile as she did so.

"Gee Temari, I'm really sorry." The blonde shinobi felt really terrible, the last thing she needed right now was to be scared out of her wits by someone she trusted.

"That's okay, I should have been paying attention, I guess my training is already going down hill." She joked, trying to wipe the guilty look off of Naruto's face.

Finally satisfied that her heart rate was back to normal she straightened and absently brushed the non existent wrinkles from her navy colored kimono.

"Well now we know that my heart works fine."

Naruto did relax a little then, if she could joke about it then he figured that she must be alright. He was about to ask her what she had been looking for but the words were cut off when the Sand kunoichi suddenly moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Welcome home." She murmured softly as she hugged him close for a moment.

The stunned fox vessel automatically returned her embrace.

"So how was the office today?" Temari asked moving back just enough that she could look him in the eye, as Naruto's arms blocked her from going any further.

She didn't mind thought, after everything that had happened in the last twelve hours she found that she liked being in his arms and didn't stop to analyze why.

Naruto shrugged lightly. "Tsunade was in a bit of a bad mood at first but it wasn't too bad."

He wasn't really interested in talking about his day. He had never once been welcomed home to his apartment in the manner that Temari just had, and he was enjoying the feel of her against him.

His hands cupped the small of her back while hers had moved to rest on his arms.  
Her long golden hair hung down her back in thick waves having been tied back into a low ponytail. The silky strands caressed the backs on his hands while her scent told him that she must have just showered.

"So I got all of the important paperwork done." He informed her, trying to think of any conversation they could have that would keep her in his arms a little longer, it just felt right having her there. "So I don't need to go back until Monday, providing no emergencies pop up." He continued quietly, unaware that his voice was almost a whisper.

"So you have the weekend free then?" She asked just as softly.

"Mmmm hmmm, oh except for babysitting tomorrow night."

Temari smiled. "And sparing with Umino Iruka in the morning." She reminded him.

Naruto frowned slightly.  
"You're right, and here I thought I would just be able to lay around and do nothing."

Temari chuckled at that. "I can't imagine you laying around doing nothing for more then an hour, you would get bored."

He chuckled at that she knew him too well or at least his reputation.  
He caught himself before he blurted out 'Not if you're with me.' Deciding that that would be a little to forward of him; even if they were currently standing in each others arms.

"So what did you do today?" He asked trying to change the subject and focus on something else.

"I went for a walk and actually ran into Yamanaka Ino, we ended up going for tea and talking for most of the afternoon."

Naruto's eyes widened.  
"Ino? As in hair in a pony tail, take over your mind Ino? I thought you two hated each other."

She smiled at his description.  
"Barely tolerated would be more accurate, but we have both grown up a bit and I think we now actually share some common ground."

"Huh, go figure." Naruto chuckled. "So what were you looking for here?" He inquired with a nod towards the open pantry.

Temari blushed slightly.  
"Oh, I was trying to find something to make for dinner." She informed him finally stepping out of his arms so that she could continue her interrupted search.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was so late, I was planning to have food ready for when you got here." She apologized.

"You mean you haven't eaten yet?" Naruto asked as he tried not to focus on the feeling of loss when she left their embrace.

"No I haven't, but then I had a ridiculous amount of sweets when I was out with Ino, so I didn't start to feel hungry until recently."

Naruto nodded his understanding.  
Before he could suggest a simple sandwich or Ramen Temari pulled out a tall clear container.

"By the way, what is this?" She asked holding it up for his inspection.

Naruto grinned upon seeing the long multi colored noodles.  
"That's called spaghetti." He informed her.

Temari gave the jar a thoughtful look.  
"Spaghetti huh? I've never heard of it."

"Then that's what we're having." Naruto announced taking the container and heading for the fridge.

"But what exactly is it? And why is it different colors?" The Sand kunoichi asked curiously while she watched him rummage through his freezer before pulling out a large paper wrapped package.

"It's a kind of pasta, I found it when I was in Earth country for a mission years ago. It's usually just the plain light color because it's made with sifted flour. But I also like the other three flavors that I found."

As he talked he set his load onto the counter and bent down to retrieve a large cast iron frying pan from under his stove.  
"The green is spinach, the red is tomato and the brown is whole wheat, I always just mix them up."

Temari trailed after him, intrigued. "So you fry it?" She asked skeptically.

The shinobi chuckled.  
"No, the noodles are boiled; the pan is to make the sauce to go over top of it."

With a few quick rips he had opened the frozen package and dumped the contents into the frying pan as he set it on the burner and turned on the element.

"What kind of sauce?" She inquired eyeing what looked like a lump of meat.

"Well there are all sorts of ones you can make but tonight I'll do the simple one. Ground beef in tomato sauce with veggies thrown in."

Temari had to admit that it sounded interesting.

"What happened to me making dinner?" She joked. "You made breakfast this morning, and I'm starting to feel like a slave driver here."

"Well you are my guest." Naruto replied as he bustled around the kitchen. "And this doesn't really count since you don't know how to prepare it."

"Well at least let me help then."

Naruto grinned at her words before suddenly snaking his arm around her waist and half carrying her over to the counter where he seemed to magically produce a large knife.  
"Want too chop veggies?" He asked impishly.

Temari shook her head at him even as she accepted the blade.  
"You're a goofball Naruto." She informed him.

"Sticks and stones." He teased back.

For the next half hour Naruto showed her how to make the sauce from scratch.  
She had to admit to being a little unsure of the outcome, especially when he started adding spices seemingly at random.  
But in the end after handing her a plate loaded with noodles and sauce topped with something he called parmesan cheese, she found that it was very tasty.  
And by the end of the meal she had decided that she had a new favorite food.

The pair worked together to wash dishes and clean up the kitchen while Naruto told her about the old shop keeper he had finally been able to convince to bring the ingredients in all the way from Earth country for him.

By the time they were finished it was nearly midnight and they were both ready for bed.  
There was a bit of an awkward moment when Naruto announced that it was time to hit the sack.

Temari found herself almost wanting to ask if he would be sleeping with her again.  
But before she could find the words Naruto kissed her gently on the cheek before whispering a 'good night' and disappearing out the balcony door.

With a sigh the kunoichi turned in as well. But before crawling into bed she opened the bedroom door.

Just in case.

There you be, fluffy enough for ya? 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the let down, I'm just fixing spelling as well as taking out my authors note, seeing as ff.nat doesn't like them.  
I will continue writing again as soon as I can.

Legilmyth

Disclaimer: The main characters of this story are not mine; I only use them for the hell of it. The names Obito and Midori are not mine but the characters bearing them are, Uta and Kashin are mine so hands off!!

I want to thank everyone for their support over the pirating of this story, I am glad it is over. At least this time.

I am planning on finishing all the stories I have posted but it might be a bit slower for now seeing as I just signed up for a new writing course and I also have three new horses to work with including a feral stallion :) :) :) I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!

Any way, updating might be a little slower but I will try to do it as often as I can.  
Thank you all again for your notes of encouragement, advice and offers to do physical harm to the thief, I enjoyed every one and they helped me get this chapter done for you all.

So please enjoy!

Chapter eighteen

Temari rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she entered the kitchen.  
Her hair was brushed and braided and she had opted to wear her new lavender kimono, but she still wasn't completely awake.

"Good morning." Naruto called from his place at the kitchen table.

"Morning." She replied with a smile and a yawn.

"There's tea on the stove." He informed her.

"Thank you."

Once she had poured herself a cup of the steaming liquid she settled across the table from Naruto who was cleaning a long katana, its silver blade glistened in the morning light.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked, watching the slow yet steady progress of the cloth he was using to polish the blade.

"Oh, when ever Iruka and I spar we put some time aside to work on my swordsmanship." He replied before setting down the cloth and taking a sip of tea from the cup at his elbow.

"Work on YOUR skills?"

Naruto smiled at her question.  
"He may not look like it but Iruka's one of Konoha's best with a blade."

"Interesting." Temari murmured.

After one last inspection of his sword Naruto slid it into its sheath with a smooth click.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked setting the weapon down in the center of the table.

"Sounds good." She replied as she tried to stifle another yawn.

"I was just going to have some cereal and toast with fruit on the side, but I can make something else if you want." He offered.

She shook her head. "No, that sounds great."

Within a few minutes Naruto had all the food out on the table and was refilling both their tea cups.

"So did you not sleep very well last night?" He asked as he resumed his seat and removed the katana from the table top.

"I slept like the dead; I just seem to be having a hard time waking up completely." She informed him.

He nodded his understanding and the two ate in comfortable silence.

"What time are you meeting Iruka-san?" Temari asked once she had rinsed dished while Naruto put the food away.

"In about half an hour. He likes to sleep in a bit on Saturdays when he can." Naruto informed her.

"Would you mind if I came along? I think I'm ready for some light exercises myself."

"Don't mind at all, there is lots of room at the training grounds."

"I'll be ready in two minutes." She informed him as she disappeared into the bedroom.

True to her word she reappeared only minutes later dressed in a loose pair of pants and a long sleeved button down shirt.  
Naruto raised a brow at her choice of attire.

"Aren't you going to get hot wearing that?" He asked as he strapped his katana to his back. "The kimono probably would have been a better choice for today." He commented as he nodded towards the window and the bright sunny day outside of it.

Temari fidgeted slightly. "I have a tank underneath if I get too hit. I …. Uh just don't feel comfortable wearing a kimono in public."

Naruto opened his mouth to comment that he had seen her wear that kind of outfit before, but quickly snapped it shut again when he remembered why she would feel that way.

"Well let's get going then." He suggested, trying to cover up his laps, she had been doing so well that for a moment he had forgotten why she was staying with him in the first place.

Before going out the door he opened a small closet and pulled out his extra weapons pouch and tossed it to her.

"In case you want to do some target practice." He explained.

"Thanks."

He merely nodded and waited until she had adjusted it to fit her right thigh before escorting her out the door.

The pair walked through the still quiet streets of Konoha, neither one spoke as they were both occupied with thoughts of their own.

Temari pulled out a kunai and absently flipped it around, alternating hands trying to get used to the feel of that type of weapon again; it had been a while since she worked with anything other then her fan.

Naruto meanwhile was wondering why he hadn't noticed before now just how strange it was to see her without her giant fan strapped to her back and a devil may care smile on her face.  
She even walked differently then the last time he had seen her in Suna.  
Although she still stood tall and proud the slight swagger in her step was missing.  
So much had happened since they arrived back in Konoha that he hadn't given any though to what effects, other then nightmares her experience had caused her.

He made a mental note to go see an old friend of his after his sparing session; he had an idea of what might help her out a bit.

It took very little time to get to Naruto's favorite area of the training grounds; Iruka was already waiting in the field.  
He stood with his arms loosely folded and his eyes closed.

Temari instantly spotted the katana at the chunin's waist.  
It wasn't very often that she had seen two ninja square off with the long blades, most favored weapons suited to close contact or long range fighting, other then the weird ones like Kisame, the former Akatsuki member who's blade was insanely large, of course it had had special powers as well so that made it different.

She shook her head at the strange course her thoughts had taken and instead focused on returning the dark haired mans greeting.

"Are you going to be joining us Temari-san?" He asked pleasantly.

Temari shook her head. "I don't think I'm quite up to sparing just yet, I'm going to just do some basics and a little target practice today." She informed him.

As he smiled she was struck by the thought of how much he reminded her of Naruto.

"Shall we get started then?" The blonde in question asked his voice filled with excitement.

"I'm already warmed up." Iruka informed him. "Why don't you do the same... After you let me see your katana."

The chunin held out his hand for the weapon, his tone of voice made Temari curious to see what the rather authoritative note in it was about.  
She noticed too that Naruto un-strapped his sword with great care and gently set it in the older mans waiting palm.

'Something's up with that.' She decided she had never seen anyone handle a weapon so carefully, unless it had a poisoned edge.

In what seemed like less then a blink of an eye, Iruka had the sword unsheathed and the blade resting lightly across his left sleeve.  
The metal glimmered, reflecting the sunlight as he turned it, carefully inspecting every inch of the polished steel. Another moment later the blade was pointed towards the ground while the hilt and guard received the same scrutiny.

Temari's attention strayed momentarily from the darker man to her blonde companion; Naruto seemed to be practically standing at attention.  
A click that signaled the sword had returned to its sheath drew her attention back to the chunin teacher. His face seemed unreadable for a moment and Temari wondered at the sudden tension she felt.

It was broken when Iruka suddenly smiled.  
"You're blade is in excellent shape, you have been caring for it well."

Naruto beamed at the complement and Temari got the distinct impression that he had just passed some kind of major test.

"Let's spar Naruto, go ahead and get warmed up." Iruka's voice was back to being soft and friendly.

Temari couldn't help giving him a questioning look as Naruto trotted off to run a quick lap around the field.

"Caring for one's katana is just as important as learning how to use it properly." The teacher explained before she could formulate a question. "It requires patience as well as skill, and patience is something Naruto was sorely lacking for many years, he has improved a great deal." Iruka's voice held no small amount of pride as he watched Naruto finish his run and strip off his vest and shirt before heading back towards the two.

Temari could think of nothing to say to that so she simply offered a smile and inclined her head slightly before turning and retreating to the tree line where she could warm up herself while giving the two men plenty of room to do their thing.  
She turned in time to see Naruto strapping his sword across his back again before falling into a fighting stance.

The two made quite a sight she decided.  
They were so very different in height color and build. The dark haired teacher stood under six feet in height with a slim athletic build, making Naruto look like a giant in comparison.  
Her eyes trailed up his six foot four frame, although she had seen him shirtless several times since she had been with him, here in the open with the sun light gleaming off his bronzed skin, he just seemed so much larger then when she was close to him, and she couldn't blame it all on the sight of his exposed chest.

Shaking her head at herself she began moving through a series of stretches as she watched the two men standing as if they were trying to stare each other down.  
She didn't think that their sparing would take very long seeing as Iruka was a chunin, but she decided that it would be interesting to watch anyway.

She was half way through her stretching regimen before they finally moved.

Naruto disappeared momentarily, only to reappear directly behind Iruka. The teacher immediately ducked under the blow heading his way and spun at the same time so that he was able to use his right hand to deflect the round house kick also headed at him.

'He has speed." Temari realized as she watched him do a backwards summersault, despite having a katana at his waist, in order to get some space.

He was back on his feet and waiting when a grinning Naruto bore down on him.  
After that the speed of the blows increased steadily, and it was a few minutes before the Sand kunoichi realized that Iruka was in a pure defensive position.  
But she also realized that the chunin had yet to take any kind of hit, up to that point he had managed to deflect or dodge every one of Naruto's strikes.

Temari had to admit that she was quite impressed with his balance and flexibility; some of the ways his body moved and bent were quite amazing.

They were still going at it when she finished her stretching and started moving through a range a range of Tai-jutsu moves designed to improve balance and coordination, when out of the corner of her eye she saw both men freeze.

Turning her head for a better look even as she remained standing on just her left leg she saw to her surprise that Iruka had taken the match.

The teacher had a firm hold with his right hand on Naruto's left arm which extended out over the chunin's left shoulder while Iruka's left hand had slipped underneath it so that his fingers pushed into the big blonde's jugular.  
If it had been a real battle a blow just to the right would have crushed the larynx and been extremely painful if not lethal.

After a few moments of being frozen in place the two separated.

'Very interesting.' Temari mused to herself before resuming her work out.  
She made a mental note not to underestimate the scar faced chunin in the future.

Iruka took several deep breaths to steady his breathing.

"Are you warmed up yet?" He asked pleasantly.

Naruto chuckled. "Ya I guess, are you up for another round?"

Iruka simply smiled at the light hearted barb. They both knew that in the long run there was no way he could win against Naruto, but the teacher had become a master of turning his opponent's strength against them.  
He had worked for years to master his own techniques, ever since that long ago day when Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll and he had nearly gotten himself killed over protecting the boy.

After that day he had worked to find a way of fighting that would allow him to face anyone on their own terms and at least give them a run for their money.  
He never wanted to be faced with loosing someone precious to him while he was helpless to do anything to prevent it.

Now after twelve years, the chunin had accomplished his goal.  
He was able to see through almost any illusion to find his attacker and then counter that attack. His moves weren't as fancy as some of the jonin he kept company with, like Kakashi for example, but he hadn't been going over the basics over and over again at the academy for years for nothing.

Naruto had been his inspiration as well as his helper in his quest, so now he was able to once again give the blond pointers on the occasion, of course he knew he would never have the fox boy's stamina and strength, but then no one did.

"So are you going to get serious about this, or keep fooling around?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled. "So you did notice those openings."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Of course, a blind man could have found them."

"So weapons down, five foot perimeter?" Naruto asked, already un-strapping his katana.

Iruka agreed and followed suit.  
The two had long ago established this exercise to compensate both for the difference in speed and strength between them as well as sharpen their skills of extremely close range without the benefit of weapons of any kind.

The rules were simple.  
No weapons and stay within a five foot radius of each other at all times.  
No long distance throwing allowed, which was a rule mostly for Naruto.  
And no gen-jutsu or nin-jutsu of any kind.

Once their weapons had been carefully set aside and Iruka had shed his vest and long sleeved shirt so that he was down to his white undershirt, the two took their places and began.  
The moves were rooted in basic self defense but it was very seldom that either one could even get the chance to actually throw the other. The counter moves caused the session to look like a strange mix of wrestling and gymnastics, as they used various flips to break free of an array of grapple holds.

In the end Iruka excelled at this as he was of smaller build and was much more flexible then Naruto was.

Temari did not spend as long a time training as she had planned, her body just didn't feel up to it so she opted instead to go back to stretching in order to get her full range of motion back. This also resulted in her watching Naruto and Iruka grapple with each other.

She was pretty sure that she had never seen a training session quite like theirs. Even as she admitted that some of the moves the two pulled were mind boggling, who knew the human body could bend like that?

She also found it interesting that Naruto went flying onto his ass a lot more then the chunin did.  
The teacher had some pretty interesting moves that compensated for his smaller size. After and hour of this the two broke away from each other to take a break.

Iruka appeared slightly winded but both men sported a light sheen of sweat from their exertion. At that point they were too far away for Temari to hear what they were saying as they both stretched and took a few minutes to rub some obviously painful spots before moving back to their discarded weapons and strapped the katana's to their hips.

'This should be interesting.' Temari mused as she settled down in the grass with her back against a thick tree.

They took their places opposite each other, drew their blades, and….. stood there.

They were like matching yet opposite statues, their stances identical, relaxed but straight poster, knees slightly bent and the katana's held directly in front of the body, pointing towards the other.

The Sand kunoichi waited expectantly for them to spring into action.  
But five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty and still neither one had moved so much as a muscle.

Temari had the distinct feeling that she was missing something and yet she wasn't really sure what it was. A half hour rolled around and the wind summoner was debating whether or not to go for a walk when she heard a movement off to her left.

Glancing over she was in time to see a young girl step rather stealthily out of the foliage, by the way the youngster glanced back the way she had come, Temari guessed that she was either not supposed to be there or was expecting someone to be following her.

Normally Temari would ignore anything related to children if they weren't getting into any kind of trouble, but since she no longer felt she needed an excuse to avoid them she felt compelled to comment.

"Are you not supposed to be here or are you just trying to avoid someone?" She called, gaining the girls attention.

"A little bit of the second I guess Temari-san." The girl replied as she changed her course and approached.

The Sand kunoichi had to take a second look before she realized that this was the new genin that Naruto had introduced her too that first day in Konoha.  
It took a moment before she remembered her name.

"Meeka was it?"

The emerald haired girl nodded.

"Who are you trying to avoid?"

"My teammates, they think that just because we're on the same team that we have to do everything together." Meeka huffed before glancing towards the training field.  
"Oh hey! Is that Naruto-sensei and Iruka-sensei?" She asked excitedly before Temari could question her further on her teammates.

"Yes it is, but I'm not sure what they're doing, they've just been standing there for quite a while now." Temari informed her.

"How long have they been at it?" Meeka questioned.

The jonin looked at the sun. "About half an hour."

"Oh good! That means I didn't miss it!" The girl exclaimed as she plopped down on the ground beside a confused Temari.

"Miss what?"

Meeka gave her a funny look.  
"Well the first move of coursed, whoever move's first looses, usually." She explained.

The two females silently watched the stationary swordsmen for a few minutes while Temari tried to figure out exactly how this 'sparing match' was supposed to work.

"How long does this usually take?" She finally asked.

Meeka shrugged. "Well last time I heard that they made it too two and a half hours, but usually its only about one and a half, two hours."

Before Temari could recover from her surprise enough to comment the two were interrupted by two voices calling Meeka's name.

"Darn it all." The girl muttered.

The voices were quickly followed by two boys who appeared out of the same trees the young kunoichi had.

"There you are!" One of them exclaimed.

Temari guessed that these were the annoying teammates by the scowl on the girls face.

"We are supposed to be training together." The second boy announced as they drew closer.

"Training does NOT include lunch breaks!" Meeka retorted as she glanced at her watch. "And I still have fifteen minutes before I have to be back." She informed them.

"But what are you doing here?" The first boy asked, neither one seemed the least bit interested in Temari who, upon closer inspection recognized the first young man as Hasita Oshi, Whom she had met along with Meeka.  
But the second boy she didn't recognize.

"Watching Naruto-sensei and Iruka-sensei." Meeka gestured towards the clearing at the still immobile fighters.

"The two of them? Awesome!" The unknown boy exclaimed excitedly. "They are SO cool!" He proclaimed taking a seat beside Meeka who glared at him.

"How long?" Oshi asked.

"Almost forty-five minutes." The young kunoichi replied before Temari could even open her mouth.

"Cool, I'm going to tell Sensei, be right back." With that he was gone, leaving Temari even more confused the before, as she wondered what all the excitement was about.

Meeka then started arguing over space with the boy beside her so she decided to wait before asking for more of an explanation.

"Meeka, Toya that is enough, I will not have you two arguing all the time." An older male voice announced the return of Oshi with the group's sensei.

Temari glanced up to identify the new comer and was surprised to realize that she knew him as well.

"Temari-san, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here, I apologize for my students conduct." He bowed deeply.

"That is quite alright Konohamaru." She assured the young jonin. "It was actually quit entertaining listening to them."

"I'm glad of that, but let me tell you, the entertainment level goes WAY down after the first hour or so." The young man replied with a grin.

Temari chuckled.  
Konohamaru had been one of the young men who had joined her and Naruto for dinner their first night in Konoha and she found that she liked his easy, if slightly weird sense of humor.

"Would you mind if I sat here Temari-san?" Konohamaru asked politely indicating a spot on the opposite side of her then his team.

She shook her head. "No, not at all."

She than decided that since Meeka was still engaged in an argument , albeit a quieter one with the boy Temari now knew as Toya, the Sand kunoichi turned to the young jonin settling down beside her in order to get a clearer explanation of what it was the group of them were now watching.

"So can you tell me what exactly it is we are supposed to be watching for here?" She asked. "Meeka said something about the first move but it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

Konohamaru leaned back until he was stretched out on the grass while propping his upper body up with his elbows.  
"Well basically this is an advanced lesson in patience as well as anticipating your opponent's moves. Naruto is the only one that Iruka-san ever does this drill with, the goal is to see who can stand the tension longer. The one who makes the first move usually will over compensate for something and leaves himself open, thus the first to move usually looses."

That explanation gave her a little more information, but there were still a few points that she needed some clarification on.

"Why is it that the first move looses? I would think it would be the other way around. Over compensating shouldn't make that big of a difference if he's fast enough."

Konohamaru grinned. "Well that's because Naruto is always the one to move first, he doesn't quite have Iruka-san's patience and that's what gets him every time."

The young shinobi made a face. "But then considering what Iruka does for a living its not surprising, how anyone can put up with that many kids who are given sharp instruments day in and day out is a complete mystery to me."

"But I've seen the two of them spar, Naruto is faster the Iruka so his first move should be the last." She pointed out, still slightly confused.

"Normally that would be the case, but here they are using katana's." Konohamaru replied as he sat up and waved at three new people who had arrived to join the watching. "When it comes to katana's Iruka is one of the best you watch, Naruto won't come close to hitting him."

Temari nodded even if she still didn't quite understand what to expect and instead started to wonder why the match seemed to be drawing such a crowd.

"Just you watch sensei!" Meeka exclaimed from Temari's left. "He'll do it, one of these days Naruto-sensei will beat Iruka-sensei real good!" The girl announced loudly.

Konohamaru chuckled at his student's outburst.  
"Of course he will Meeka, that's why we're all here isn't it."

The girl nodded vigorously while staring intently at the two swordsmen.

Before a stunned Temari could open her mouth to confirm that they were basically all there to see Naruto kick ass, yet another male voice interrupted.

"So they are here, has the pool started yet?"

Turning slightly Temari looked up at the new comer only to discover that she recognized him as well. Although it had been many years she remembered Genma from when he was the replacement proctor for the final round of the chunin exams that first time she and her brothers had come to Konoha.

"Not yet Genma." Konohamaru replied. "We couldn't start without you now could we?" The young man teased.

"I should think not." The senbone chewing jonin replied.

The Sand kunoichi sat back in disbelief as not only a betting pool started but within the next half hour over a dozen more people showed up to watch the match, such as it was.  
It surprised the sand-nin just how may people were there and that the entire conversation within her ear shot was on the previous bouts between Naruto and Iruka or speculation on how this one would end.

Somewhere along the line Temari's stomach decided to start complaining, she was able to ignore it for a while but when the hour and a half mark was announced by Meeka the blond kunoichi decided that she might as well go find something to eat, seeing as neither Naruto or Iruka had so much as shifted their weight since the whole thing had started.

Excusing herself she headed back towards Naruto's apartment at a slow jog, deciding as she went that she would quickly throw a picnic lunch together to take back with her as she was sure that both men would be hungry once they were finally done.

It ended up taking her longer then she had anticipated, as she had difficulty finding something to carry the dozen sandwiches along with fruit and a jug of ice water.  
Finally as a last resort she stole what appeared to be Naruto's travel pack, removed the weapons inside and stuffed the lunch into it.  
Last minute she grabbed a jar of dill pickles out of the cupboard and the brownies left over from Hinata's visit and added them to the bag before heading out the door munching on an apple as she walked.

By the time she returned to the training grounds nearly an hour had passed and she was stunned to find that not only were Naruto and Iruka in the exact spots as when she had left but there now appeared to be about fifty people sitting or standing around the outer edge of the training field, all watching intently.

'This has got to be one of the weirdest things I have ever seen.' Temari mussed as she surveyed the crowd.

Now a real fight she could understand drawing a crowd, their earlier hand to hand spar had been quite impressive, but to just stand around waiting to see who would make the first move seemed a little strange to her.

As she neared the spot where she had been originally sitting she spotted Meeka waving at her.

"Temari-san! I saved your spot for you!"

Chuckling quietly to herself at the girls exuberant attitude Temari picked her way through the crowd, nodding greetings to the few people she knew until she was finally able to take a seat after setting her pack of food down between herself and Konohamaru.

"So how did it go?" She asked Meeka once she was comfortably settled.

The girls green eyes sparkled. "They haven't moved yet, and they just passed the two point five mark. It's a new record!" She announced with glee.

"You mean that they haven't moved since I left?" Temari was once again shocked as she turned her head to regard the two men in question.

"Not a muscle." Meeka confirmed. "A bird even landed on Iruka-sensei's shoulder for a few minutes"

The blond jonin leaned back on the tree behind her. "Absolutely amazing." She murmured to herself, although she wasn't sure which part of the information she had just heard she was referring too.

Minutes ticked by in silence and for a time the only sounds where that of the surrounding woods, but then slowly but steadily a quiet murmur started to trickle through those assembled.

Temari was only able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversations going on around her. Most of which was merely speculation on how much longer the standoff would last, or expressing amazement at the length it had already taken.  
She was almost considering closing her eyes for a minute when an odd phrase caught her ear.

"I swear! That's exactly what my kid brother said the other night."

"Dude, that would be harsh if he was idolizing anyone else, but since its Uzumaki it can't be that bad."

The kunoichi's ears perked up as she tried to fill in what she had missed.

"Ya its cool, I mean being a big brother only gets you idolized for a certain number of years. Like you said, I'm just glad its Naruto-Sama he's decided to pick on." The first voice declared.

"I know what you mean, the kids think he's the best, which of course he is, being next in line to be Hokage and all." The second agreed.

"Just the kids? Dude quit trying to bullshit! You watch every move he makes just a closely as the shrimps do."

"Look who's talking!" The second shot back. "Your just as bad a I, or anyone else here is buddy."

"I'm not denying that, hell! If he ever started teaching a team there would be blood shed over who would get to be on it."

"I hear you; man could you imagine what it would be like to have one on one training with him everyday?"

"That would be soooo sweet! Man that's what sucks about being a chunin, there's hardly any time to go to the training grounds when he's there in the mornings."

"I hear you, besides he's always surrounded by so many kids that I feel kind of stupid asking for help sometimes."

Temari tried to discreetly glance around and try to pinpoint who it was that was talking, but she quickly discovered that the tree she was leaning against was in between them and her.  
Before she could decide whether or not to move enough to see them, Meeka's voice distracted her.

"Hey Obito! Come sit over here!" The girl yelled.

Temari had to wonder if the girl had only one volume to her voice as well as how she could stay so excited after sitting in one place for so long The wind summoner looked up to see who the girl had singled out this time and saw a young black haired boy heading their way.

Although they hadn't been introduced she instantly recognized the boy, it was pretty difficult not too, he was the absolute picture of his father, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Once the young Uchiha reached them he bowed politely to Temari.

"Good day Temari-Sama, would it be alright if I sat here?" He asked indicating a small space between herself and Meeka.

"Not at all Obito, please join us." Temari smiled as the boy gracefully sat in the space they made for him.

'Wow, what manners, he can't be more then eight years old and yet I know adults who aren't that polite.' She smiled slightly as she compared the child with his father, upon closer inspection she discovered that his eyes were a dark blue rather then pearl black like his sire. But other then that he could have been Sasuke at a slightly younger age then when she had first seen him at the chunin exams.  
Even the hair style and shirt were the same.

"Here it comes." The boy stated clearly.

A quick glance had her catching her breath at the sight of his now red eyes as he stared out into the field.

'The Sharingan?! At his age?' 

Temari didn't have time to dwell on this new discovery as all those within ear shot came instantly to attention and she found herself following their line of sight.

If she had been an instant later she would have missed it all together, one moment the two men were standing passively, then in the blink of an eye they were standing toe to toe with Iruka's blade pressed up into the underside of Naruto's jaw and left ear, while Naruto's was pointed harmlessly out to the side.

A startled gasp came from many in the crowd, including Temari.  
The move was so fast she hadn't even seen what moves had taken place.

"Two hours fifty-three minutes!" Meeka announced, breaking the silence.

Once again voices erupted all around the Sand kunoichi, bets were settled, conclusions drawn, it took her a moment to realize that the crowd around her was getting thicker.

She was mentally fighting off an uncharacteristic attack of claustrophobia when she realized that she was not the one being focused on.

"So Uchiha, what happened there?"

Temari recognized Genma's voice.

The eight year old seated beside her gracefully got to his feet, the single wheel of his Sharingan still spinning slowly.

"It was not a good move." He announced quietly as he offered a hand to Meeka and helped the older girl to her feet.

As if on cue the crowd moved back, giving Temari her much needed breathing space.

'The center of attention already and he's only eight.' She mussed as she watched the oldest son of the reborn Uchiha clan along with the emerald haired girl re-enacted the move, with commentary for those who had missed it, which was almost everyone present.

Naruto found the need to move too much to stifle any longer. His left leg moved forward while his hands brought his sword back along his right side before thrusting it forward in an attempt to get under Iruka's guard.

However the chunin was already moving to the side even as his blade moved on a smooth downward arch to deflect the Naruto's blade before moving upwards again.

The big blonde didn't even have time to step back before he felt cold steel pressed against his jaw. Instantly he froze, even as he silently cursed his choice of moves.

Through out the movement neither man had dropped eye contact, and so they remained as they froze in their new position.  
Sky blue meeting dark chocolate.  
Until finally Naruto lowered his blade, yielding to his former sensei.

With a flick of his wrist the steel of Iruka's blade was removed and quickly returned to its sheath.

"You've gotten more patient." Iruka commented. "But what kind of an attack was that?"

Naruto had to chuckle as he too returned his blade to the scabbard in his belt.

"I know, I'm not sure what I was thinking." He confessed.

"Obviously you weren't." Iruka's brow furrowed slightly. "You haven't been practicing have you?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "You caught me; I haven't had much time to work on my moves, just the patience part."

Iruka shook his head even as his expression lightened. "It has been some time since we last trained together; perhaps we should plan on cutting down the length of time between bouts."

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Naruto admitted he really did love spending time with Iruka.

The dark haired teacher was one of the few people he had left that he didn't have to hide his feelings from, well most of his feelings anyway.  
Most of his friends had lives of their own, not that he wasn't still a part of those lives, but he didn't feel like he should burden any of them when he had an off day.  
Iruka on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all.

"How are you doing Naruto?" The scar faced man asked, as if sensing his mood. "I've been a little worried about you, especially after the other day."

"Ya well, that……." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he flushed slightly. "Sorry about that, I guess I just kind of let some things get to me. I didn't mean to worry you."

"When it comes to you Naruto, I sometimes think that all I can do is worry; I'm not much help to you most of the time." Iruka admitted gravely.

"That's not true." The blond protested quietly. "Just knowing that your there for me helps more then you know."

The two of them had always been able to say anything that was on their minds without reservations of how it would be taken.

"Well then maybe someday you'll be able to tell me what has been eating at you the last couple of years." The scared teacher smiled gently to take any sting out of his words.

Naruto gapped at him in disbelief.  
'Have I really been that transparent?' He wondered.

He was searching for the right words to reply when Iruka reached up and gave his shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry about it, just know that whatever it is, I'm always available to talk it out with when you're ready."

Naruto could only nod as he felt his throat close with emotion. He didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been for Iruka taking an interest in him when he was at the academy.  
The older man was one of the few constants in his life, someone who had never judged or blamed him, even when he had started using Kyubi's powers more openly as a teenager.

"Well I think that that's enough of being all serious." Iruka announced with a grin. "I think we need to work on your technique a bit."

Naruto grinned in return.

"One of these days old man, I am going to kick your ass." He announced teasingly, glad for a lighter topic.

"Not with moves like you just showed me you won't." Iruka shot back as he moved backwards in order to put some distance between them.

Then folding his hands lightly in front of him announced.

"When you're ready."

Temari shook her head as the crowd around her, Meeka and Obito finally started to dissipate, the two young people had had to demonstrate 'The Move' as it was referred to, three times before everyone present was satisfied that they knew all the details.

She had to stifle a grin at the flush that adorned the young kunoichi's cheeks when Obito remarked on her quick perception.

'Only eight years old and he's already a heart throb.' She thought to herself.

The sound of clashing metal suddenly rang through the clearing, drawing the eye of all those still present.

In the center of the clearing the two swordsmen had started to move, like a well choreographed dance, as elegant and graceful as any ballet, yet at the same time focused and deadly.

Temari found herself getting to her feet and moving forward, her eyes glued to the two figures as they weaved and spun around each other.  
At the edge of the field she stopped, as if her feet refused to encroach on sacred ground.

Their movements were almost hypnotic; cold steel glinted in the warm sun as the blades moved almost too quickly to follow.  
The bodies of the men welding them moved with powerful grace as they either avoided or intercepted a blow. Every few moves, as if on cue both would pause, move their blades as if to clean them and then step back, distancing themselves as the deadly blades returned to the sheaths at their sides.

Then after a slight pause it began again.  
Katana's were drawn with lightning speed as they moved forward in unison.

Temari was unaware that her breath hitched each time the dark mans blade came within centimeters of Naruto's flesh.  
She was too focused on watching the bigger man move to realize that she was reacting to what she saw.

He was almost surreal out in the clearing, the light playing over his bronzed body. Sparkling off the light sheen of moisture coating his skin as it moved over hard, well trained muscles. It was as if he had been kissed by the sun itself, his blonde hair nearly glowed in it's the bright rays. He was a creature of light, shinning like a beacon in the dark, drawing everyone and everything around him closer, into his protective light.

Temari found herself having to fight the urge to sprint across the space between them and throw herself into his arms and cling like her life depended on it.

In that moment in time he was truly the most powerful, as well as the most beautiful creature that had ever existed.

The wind summoner was literally jolted out of her almost hypnotized state when she felt a surge of energy flood through her body, nearly causing her knees to buckle from the force of it.  
Her first reaction was fear; fear that someone was attacking her.  
But after a moment the energy had flowed through every cell of her body and it had a different feel to it, as if a switch had been flipped she knew what it was.

Chakra, and it was coming from her own body.  
Closing her eyes she pressed the tips of her fingers together as she focused her senses inward. Instinctively she realized that the chakra was her own, yet it had a different feel then it used too.

She felt it pulsing through every fiber of her being, singing along each nerve ending as if it was engulfing her, cleansing her almost.  
It was overwhelming and wonderfully comforting at the same time.  
Her fear quickly fled leaving a feeling of peace behind, it was a strange feeling.  
It was very….. uplifting.

Naruto suddenly paused mid move, forcing his father figure to stop as well.

"Did you feel that?" He asked Iruka as he straightened and carefully scanned their surroundings.

"Feel what? " Iruka asked, clearly puzzled but looking around as well.

"I'm not sure, it was like a flare of chakra, but it was different somehow."

Iruka frowned. "How different? Threatening maybe?"

Naruto shook his head as his eyes fell on Temari standing at the field's edge.  
Her eyes were closed but they opened almost instantly, as if she knew he was looking at her. And then she smiled a blinding infectious smile.  
He returned it before taking another sweep of the area. But he was unable to find any other sign of the energy he had felt.

Taking a moment to analyze the feeling it had given him, he realized that it wasn't menacing or threatening in nature, it was more….. almost comforting in a strange kind of way.

Not wanting to alarm Iruka any more then he already had he shrugged.

"Must have imagined it."

The teacher gave him a doubtful look, until Naruto moved back onto the starting position. Shrugging slightly he followed suit; if the fox vessel wasn't worried then everything must be fine.

Kyubi's ear's perked up slightly as he felt the gentle fingers of power whisper over the barrier keeping him separated from his host.

He knew its source, but he was not able to determine the kind of power it was, at least not yet.

"I always knew that female had something locked inside of her." He grinned despite there being no one present to see it.

"If whatever it is is starting to awaken, I think things are going to start getting interesting."

On the other side of Konoha a silver haired ninja sat bolt upright, having been jolted from a sound sleep; the sudden movement had him unbalancing himself from his perch on a low tree limb sending him crashing to the ground before he was able to compensate for the error.

The copy nin was on his feet almost instantly, as if the fall hadn't fazed him in the slightest, he didn't even bother to look around for his orange backed book that had been on his chest when he closed his eyes.

"It couldn't be….." He muttered in horror.

A shudder ran through his body, as if someone had just walked over his grave.  
The feeling that had woke him was no longer detectable and he wondered wildly if he had perhaps dreamed the whole matter.  
It wouldn't be the first time his mind had conjured up that kind of retribution in his darkest nightmares. But never before had it felt so vivid.

The sinking feeling in his gut however made him sure it had to have been real, but the question was who had it come from.  
It was not something that occurred just anywhere, or in anyone for that matter.

He was supposed to be the last.

Running a trembling hand through his thick hair he cast about for his missing book, finding it dangling from a small branch he scooped it up and put it back into his pocket.

"This is not what I had in mind for today." He growled quietly as he focused chakra onto the pads of his feet and quickly walked up the tree that he had been sleeping in only moments before.

He didn't stop until he was as far up as he could go, then using his right hand he pulled up the headband covering his left eye.  
Carefully he scanned the area, from his vantage point most of Konoha lay out before him. But even with the Sharingan he saw no trace of the power he was looking for.

'It means that who ever it is, can control it enough to conceal it from others.' He decided as he frowned darkly. 'This is not good, I better find out who is new in town.'

With that thought and a very real feeling of doom seeping into his being Kakashi pulled his eye covering back down and teleported to the ground, he stood rooted to that spot for several minutes before he was able to force himself to move.

He had been dreading this day for most of his life, but over the last few years he had started to hope that he was the last, that no one would come looking for him. He was not looking forward to what was to come in the slightest.

He shook his head at himself, had he really become so lapse as to think that he would escape, out of his entire family only he remained. And he was just as guilty as the rest of them, perhaps slightly less so then some, like his father.

But he should have known better.

Curses were never lenient.

Temari found herself blushing as she glanced nervously around her to see if anyone else had sensed her strange flare of chakra, she knew that Naruto had, she had felt it the instant his eyes had found her.  
It had almost felt like he had reached out and touched her.

It was an amazing feeling, to open her eyes and see the distance between them, yet feel like he was right in front of her.

She had no idea what exactly had happened or why, but it soon became apparent that no one else had noticed the strange power surge; either that or they were all really good at pretending that nothing had happened.  
All those within her range of sight seemed to be focused on the match, which had once again resumed.

'I wonder what the hell that was. I've never felt my chakra like that before'  
In truth she was slightly worried, that was until another thought came to her. 'I have heard that pregnant women's bodies goes through a lot of changes during those nine months, that include the mood swings thing, I wonder if this might be one of them?'

Unfortunately she didn't posses the knowledge to answer her own question.  
As her palms moved to press lightly over her stomach it struck her just how ill prepared she was for her impending motherhood. Surprisingly that thought didn't bring about the mild panic that it had even the day before, she felt as if something inside of her had shifted, leaving her calmer and more relaxed.

It didn't make much sense to her so she decided not to analyze it and focus on other things, like learning what she was going to be going through in the next eight and a half months.  
Her talk with Hinata had covered only a little of the labor and delivery, it had been aimed more on what to expect after the child was born.

That was when she remembered the books that the former Hyuga heiress had left for her to read, she hadn't really paid them much mind the last couple days, but decided to give them a closer look that evening.

Feeling even better having decided on a course of action, she focused again on Naruto and Iruka's match.

"Damn that's amazing!"

For a moment Temari thought she had accidentally spoken out loud.

But then the reply came.  
"I know, man I could watch this all day."

She realized that she was once again eves dropping on someone's conversation. Not that she had ever had any qualms about doing that in the past.

"So how long do you think it will be before he's named Hokage?"

"I haven't heard a thing, not that Tsunade-Sama isn't awesome in her own right, but it's going to be great once he's the Rokudame."

"I hear you. Man with him in charge nobodies going to mess with us unless they're complete idiots, just having him as second has already made a difference in how many attacks we have had on Konoha."

Temari was sure that these two men were not the same as the two she had over heard earlier. She spotted them standing just behind and to her left.  
The voices of these shinobi were much older then those from before.

'Naruto certainly is popular with this crowd.' She mused with a small smile.

She again scanned the area, this time taking a rough head count of how many were gathered to watch the blond spar with his former teacher.

Part way through the head count the Sand kunoichi suddenly paused to take a closer look at the faces of those around her.  
From what she could see there wasn't one single hostile look being sent Naruto's way, hell there wasn't even a disapproving one.

Folding her arms she puzzled over that discovery for a few minutes.  
After her talk with Naruto the previous day and considering as well the incident with the ANBU before that, she had been under the impression that very few of Konoha's citizens liked Naruto, even in the loosest sense of the word.  
That there were more people who down right hated him then those that did not.

The two conversations she had over heard along with the sheer number of people who had taken time out of their day just to watch him train however, had her questioning that belief.

Now admittedly those around her hardly spoke for the entire village, but it defiantly got her thinking.

'Perhaps he has simply not noticed that more people have started to accept him.' The Naruto she knew while growing up had defiantly been a little on the oblivious side at times, perhaps this was one of them.

After a bit more thought on the matter she decided that she wouldn't say anything to her host just yet, she wanted to see how others treated him in the village.  
She couldn't really refer to the day they had gone shopping because she had been too busy trying to deal with her own reactions and emotions to notice anyone else's.

Moving back to her previous seat under the large oak tree, she mentally made a quick list of things to look for the next time she was out with Naruto.

"Temari-San?"

She had just gotten herself comfortably seated when Obito approached her.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind giving Uncle Naruto a message for me when he is finished?" He asked politely.

Temari smiled as she was once again struck by how similar yet how different this boy was from his father.

"I'm sure I can, what would the message be?"

The young Uchiha smiled in return. "Would you tell him that I have gone to train with Konohamaru-san's team instead of waiting for him to finish, and that I'll see him tonight." "I think I can handle that." Temari assured him.

"Thank you Temari-san." Obito bowed politely once again before turning and bounding off into the trees.

The blonde kunoichi found herself still smiling even after he was out of sight.

'If I have a boy, I hope he's like that kid.' She whispered silently.

Of course that would be a bit of a long shot considering what her brothers were like; it was a little difficult to envision her own child being polite and cheerful.  
It definitely did not run in the family.

Chuckling to herself she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree at her back.

'But if Naruto agrees to be the Godfather, maybe there is still hope. After all Sasuke isn't exactly the most cheerful person in the world either.' With that in mind and without meaning to, the blond woman drifted into a light slumber.

Iruka took a step back and raised a hand.  
"Okay, that's enough, I'm beat." He announced with a grin.

Naruto straightened giving his blade a flick to clean it before sheathing it.

"That's fine by me; I'm starting to get hungry any way." He confessed.

Glancing up at the sun while Iruka put his own blade away the blond shinobi realized that they had been sparing for several hours.

"I much admit that right now food does sound good." The scar faced man agreed.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they went to retrieve their discarded shirts before heading towards the tree line.

"So you're going to have improved by the next time we do this right?" Iruka asked, only half teasing.

Naruto stepped closer and gave him a friendly shove with his elbow.  
"Naw, I can beat you when ever I want, I just let you win so that I don't hurt your feelings." He announced with a grin.

"Is that so?" Iruka retorted as he reached up to give Naruto a light smack up the backside of his head. "Hasn't anyone told you to speak more respectfully to you're elders?"

The blonde barely flinched.  
"Sure, but I figure that your so old that you wouldn't notice any way, with your sight and hearing going and all."

Iruka laughed heartily even as he moved to catch his adopted son in a neck hold.  
Which resulted in Naruto simply wrapping an arm around the smaller mans waist and lifting his feet off the ground.

Temari just shook her head as she watched the pair heading her way, they were acting like teenagers. She had only just awoke from her light nap felling refreshed and actually quite energetic, if a little hungry.  
She watched the two men literally wrestling their way towards her and noticed that those who had gathered to watch were already disappearing into the trees, leaving her alone to greet the two tired shinobi.

"Hey Temari are you getting hungry?" Naruto asked by way of greeting as he tried to maintain his hold on Iruka, who was now in the same kind of head lock that he had put the blond in at the beginning of their little tussle.

"Actually I thought you would be hungry a couple hours ago, so I went home and packed a lunch." She informed him with a soft smile.

The big leaf shinobi felt warmed clear through, both by her smile and her gesture, he had an overwhelming urge to sweep her up in a big hug, but was able to stomp down on that impulse seeing as Iruka was present and he realized that it probably wouldn't be very appropriate. Instead he focused on releasing the dark haired man from the choke hold he had on him.

"That's awesome Temari it sounds great." He beamed as she motioned for them to join her in sitting in the shade.

"I made plenty for you as well Iruka-san, please join us." She assured the chunin while reaching for the bag of food she had prepared.

After Temari passed on Obito's message the trio ate at a leisurely pace while visiting about everything but the training session that had just taken place.

Temari became more convinced then ever that the teacher was an older version of Naruto; it also became apparent that her first impression of him had been right; she didn't feel the least bit nervous or threatened around him.

Finally the food was gone and Iruka announced that he had some other things to do and had to be on his way.  
After bidding the teacher goodbye Naruto helped Temari clean up and repack the containers that had held their lunch before the two headed back towards his apartment.

They once again traveled in silence, simply enjoying the afternoon sun and each other's company. The training grounds were situated in a very heavily forested area where many birds made their home, their songs drifted through the thick leaves while down below the thick canopy there was no shortage of butterflies fluttering amongst the lush flowers and grass.

The Sand kunoichi found that the village hidden in the leaves was starting to grow on her more and more each day. While the Sunagakure had its own stark beauty, it didn't have the energy, the life that the Konoha region did.

For a brief moment she wondered at the possibility of moving here permanently. The thought didn't last long however as she recalled the long list of duties that were waiting for her back at home.

She may not have the most conventional relationship with her youngest brother, as she was still under the impression that he was devoid of all emotion other then anger.  
But she was loyal to him, both as the Kazkage and her little brother.

She had just stepped onto the stairwell of Naruto's apartment building when his voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey Temari."

She turned back to give him a questioning glance.

"I just remembered that there is someone I have to talk to for a minute, will you be okay by your self for a few minutes?"

She shook her head at him, it amazed her how considerate and slightly mother hen-ish he was being towards her.

"I'll be fine Naruto, don't worry about me."

"Okay," He took several backwards steps. "Go ahead and use the shower if you want while I'm gone, I'm going to have to clean up when I get back."

Temari chuckled as she waved him off.

"I promise not to be too long." He called over his shoulder as he turned and trotted off.

"What a sweet goof ball." She murmured to herself before continuing up the stairs, intent on taking his advice and having a quick shower before he got back.

Naruto grinned to himself as he headed for the far side of Konoha, he was glad she hadn't asked where he was going, as he didn't want to have to come up with an excuse.  
He just hoped that once he got everything worked out that she would like her surprise.

Well I'm going to have to leave it like that for now, I had planned to finish this day in this chapter but the second half of it has been fighting me tooth and nail.

So instead of waiting for an undetermined amount of time I thought I would put at least this part up.

I want to thank everyone again for their support and I promise to finish my stories, it might be a little while in coming but I will get it done.

Leave me notes on what you think of this one if you please, I'm not sure how parts of it turned out.

Love you all Legilmyth 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own all the usual characters of Naruto, However Uta and Kashin are mine, and even thought Obito and Mikoto's names are from the original, the characters portrayed here are MINE.

Well here is the chapter that has been like pulling teeth, I hope you all enjoy it and to get it up quicker I'm only answering one question today.

Just so everyone knows I love Shikamaru but in order for the sequel of this story to work he had to be dead, I am sorry that it upsets some people but I hope that the sequel will make up for it.

Also just to let everyone know that the voting for the awards for fan fic's on narutofic(dot)org are in full swing 'After the Pain' is currently tied for first place in the angst category, but I refuse to vote for myself more then once.

There are a lot of other wonderful stories nominated so if you haven't checked them out yet please do.

And now I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a long time in coming

Kashin is pronounced – Kay-shin 

Chapter nineteen

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked. "You don't have to you know."

Temari gave the big blond a playful shove, it was the third time he had said those exact words.

"Like I already told you Naruto, I don't mind helping you babysit." She assured him as they neared the Uchiha compound. "Besides,' she added before he found yet another way to protest. "I wouldn't mind having a bit of a glimpse of what I'm in for in the near future, I've never really been around children, with the exception of when my brothers were little, and I was just a kid then so it doesn't really count for much in the experience department."

'Not that we were ever really around each other.' She added silently. 'Especially with Gaara being kept under lock and key for the first six years of his life.'

Pushing her memories of the past aside the flaxen haired kunoichi tried to mentally prepare herself for her first ever round of babysitting since Naruto seemed to have decided not to try to talk her out of it any longer. Although the exercise was difficult seeing as she didn't have the foggiest idea of what to expect.

Naruto finally gave up and decided that she had a point about the experience part, but he wasn't so sure that starting with three energetic Uchiha children was the best way to go about it.  
But then he shrugged off his worries as the neared the front door of the main house.

'It's not like I'll be leaving her alone with them.' He reasoned. 'And they are good kids.'

A few moments later found him knocking on the Uchiha's door before pushing it open and walking in. This earned him a curious look from his companion.

"We don't really stand on ceremony when they know I'm coming over." He explained as he kicked off his shoes.

Temari shut the door behind her and then followed suit.

"Hey! Where is everybody?" Naruto called loudly.

Almost instantly the banging of excited footsteps could be heard overhead from the second floor.

Temari took a moment to take in her surroundings; she was a little taken aback by how cheerful the interior of the old house was. Even though the outside of the mansion was colorful, with the flowering vines covering the sides and the window boxes overflowing with a rainbow of blossoms she still had been expecting a more somber mood inside, as was the norm in most of the old clan houses that she had been in before.

But instead of being dark or even stark white this was very different.  
The entryway walls were painted white, but the bottom half sported gold stenciling. An intricate design of vines with curling leaves and lotus blossoms that traveled about four feet up the wall.  
Along the ceiling was a thin wallpaper boarder also in gold's, but displaying suns stars and crescent moons.

On the right of the door was a large wall length closet for hanging coats and equipment while the left sported an antique wooden bench with a side table and a mirror hanging above it, the mirror was in a carved wooden frame that matched the color of the rest of the furniture. The result was an elegant but comfortable feel.

Naruto headed further into the house, not bothering to wait for anyone to come and greet them. Temari trailed close behind him, they had barely walked into the living room type area when the big blond was ambushed by a small body which practically seemed to fall from the sky.

Temari felt she had nearly been given a heart attack, even as she wondered where the little girl had come from.

'Was she clinging to the walls?' She wondered when she came up even with them and saw no shelves or anything else that the child could have climbed up on.

Naruto meanwhile didn't seem fazed it the slightest having simply caught his would be attacker in mid air.

"My Mikoto you are getting good at that." He commented, giving a gentle tug on one of her curling pig tails.

The little Uchiha giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shirt. "I'm glad you're here Uncle Naruto." She told him as she snuggled close.

"Naruto is that you?" The voice of Uchiha Uta preceded her from the kitchen door way off to the left of the sitting room.

"Ya it's me!" Naruto called back as he motioned for Temari to follow him in that direction.

They hadn't gotten far when Uta appeared in the doorway, her raven hair falling softly around her shoulders and dressed in a simple house kimono which was tied just below her breasts to accommodate her large belly.

"What are you doing here Niisan?" She asked gently.

"I'm here to babysit, are you and Sasuke planning on staying in tonight?" Naruto inquired.

Her answer was drowned out by a loud screech as the youngest Uchiha came flying out of the kitchen, past his mother and straight towards the new arrivals where he promptly latched himself to Naruto's leg and started to sniffle pitifully.

"Someone's having a bad day I see." Naruto commented as he crouched down to offer his shoulder to the toddler, who had to be pried off of his leg before he accepted the invitation.

Uta sighed heavily. "Yes it's just been one of those days." She confirmed as Naruto once again gained his feet, this time with a child in each arm.

Since her children were now under control Uta turned her attention to Temari. "Hello Temari-san, it's good to see you again." She greeted with a tired smile.

Temari bowed and returned the greeting, not the least bit put out for not being noticed sooner. The children she found, had a tendency to demand the immediate attention of all those around them.  
Her attention was drawn back to Naruto who was making snuffling noises against the toddler's neck in an effort to cheer him up.

"What do you think Kashin? Do you want to hang out with me tonight?" Naruto asked which earned him a little nod from the boy and a shriek from Mikoto.

"Sasuke's not here Naruto; he's on a mission right now, so we don't really need you to babysit." Uta informed him from her place in the kitchen door way. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew about that or I would have sent Obito to let you know about the change in plans."

Naruto frowned slightly when Uta placed a hand on the small of her back and arched painfully. She looked exhausted; and there were the beginnings of dark smudges under her blue eyes.

"I wasn't at the office for most of yesterday; I guess I forgot that I heard he was out on a job." He bent over and gently set Kashin and Mikoto on their feet before moving towards their mother. "I'm glad I did come over though, you look dead on your feet girl."

Uta tried to wave him away as he put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.  
"I'm fine Naruto-kun, I'm pregnant that means that I'm always tired."

"Ya well this is you, and there is a difference between tired and exhausted." He admonished. "Where's Obito?" He asked before she could protest.

"Outside practicing with his new shuriken," Mikoto replied folding her arms over her chest. "And he won't let me try it." She pouted.

Naruto chuckled. "That's because it's almost as big as you are Munchkin." He informed her. "You will have lots of time to learn how to use those things, now will you go ask your brother to come in here please."

Still pouting slightly the pigtailed girl bounced off to do as she was asked.

Temari wasn't sure why it surprised her that her companion had so easily fallen into an almost mother hen type role with Uta and her children, after all he had been doing the same thing with her for the last week.

"Kashin," The big blond called the toddler who was standing where he had been left and was looking a little dejected. "Will you come help me take your mommy into the kitchen?"

The three year old nodded and rushed forward to grasp one of his mother's hands and started pulling her back through the kitchen door.

"I'm really sorry about the mess." Uta murmured to Temari as Naruto beaconed for her to follow them.

The Sand-nin glanced around the living room as she moved through it; she decided that it did look as if a whirlwind had gone through the place. Throw pillows lay in a mishmash of color among various toys and well as a number of articles of small clothing strewn about every couch and the coffee table.

Strangely Temari found that the mess didn't bother her, even though she herself had been going on a cleaning binge over the last couple days.  
Instead the room felt comfortable, lived in and welcoming. She noted that the coloring was different then that of the entryway.

The walls were a light cream paint with pine accents which were mirrored on the window frames and the coffee table. The material on the couches and arm chairs was a light sandy grey with blue and purple designed blankets draped over their backs. The throw pillows sported the same coloring while the rug had a grey/blue hue to it.  
Sheer lace curtains in white and purple graced the window frames.

Temari found that she liked the mixture of color very much and decided to ask Uta who had designed it.  
The question died on her lips however when she stepped through the kitchen doorway.

For a moment it felt like she had been blind sided by a rainbow.  
It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the sheer brightness of the room.  
Not from lights but from color.

The Sand kunoichi had no choice but to stop and stare about her in wonder.  
Every color of the rainbow was represented in this room and in techni-color to boot.  
No two cupboard doors were the same color, red blue yellow orange purple and green were all mixed together on a white background.

Even the wooden floor had been painted with thousands of flowers scattered across it, while the white walls that were not covered with shelves or cupboards were decorated with brilliantly colored butterflies and dragonflies that almost looked alive.

She didn't know what to say, the sheer variety of color should have clashed terribly, but they didn't.

A chuckle caught her attention and drug her back to reality.

"I'm sorry Temari-san, I should have warned you, I forgot that you have never been here before." Uta was grinning from her spot at the kitchen table where Naruto had seated her. "I know that my kitchen can be a little over whelming at first."

"You can say that again." Temari murmured as she moved to seat herself across the table from the Uchiha matriarch.

Uta chuckled again, "What can I say, I love color and this was the only room in the house that I decided to allow myself the luxury of indulging one of my dreams. You should have seen the look on Sasuke's face when he first saw it."

Temari smiled at the thought of the serious Uchiha walking into this room without any warning of the changes that had taken place, she assumed that it had been a normal everyday kitchen before Uta had gotten a hold of it.  
She glanced down the long oval table that sat eight and noted that each placemat and chair cushion were also different colors on the pine dinning room set.

"It just amazes me that none of the colors seem to clash with each other." She remarked.

"Colors never do anything but get along perfectly around Uta." Naruto informed her before Uta could say anything. "It's a gift she has." He announced, causing the pregnant woman to blush slightly at his words.  
He then moved to clear the table of the few used dishes gracing its surface.

"You don't have to do that Naruto." Uta protested once she realized what he was doing.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." He informed her with a roll of his eyes. "Temari, will you make sure that she doesn't move from that spot until I say so?"

Temari raised a questioning brow at him.

"You two just visit for now." He supplied as he moved towards the sink with his arms loaded.

"As pushy as ever Niisan." Uta shook her head at him.

"Ya well I had some good teachers." He shot back with a grin. "Besides, it's my duty to look out for you and the kids when Sasuke's out of town." He reminded her.

His remark caused the dark haired woman to snort indignantly.

Temari got the feeling that an argument was about to ensue so she tried to come up with someway to change the subject, but before she could think of anything she felt a light tug on her left sleeve.  
Glancing down she saw little Kashin looking up at her, his blue eyes curious. She wondered suddenly where he had disappeared too after entering the kitchen.  
She didn't recall seeing him once she had walked through the door, even if she had been a little distracted by the room's décor.

"Who you?" The toddler asked, his hand still attachéd to her sleeve.

"I'm Temari, what's your name?" She replied, even though she already knew what it was.

It was the first time she had actually spoken to so young a child.

"Me Ka- seen!' He told her with a grin, showing off tiny white teeth.

"Well Kashin," She held out her right hand to him which he hesitantly grabbed after a moment. "It's nice to meet you." She told him, shaking his hand and causing his whole arm to move up and down as well.

With a delighted squeal he grabbed two of her fingers and vigorously shook her arm back, bringing a surprised but pleased smile to the kunoichi's face before he let go and darted over to his mother, his previous bad mood apparently forgotten.

"Ma-m, her Mari!' He exclaimed as he hopped with excitement.

"Yes that's Temari-san; do you want to ask her if she would like some tea?"

Obediently the little boy turned and took several hopping steps back to Temari's side.  
"Mari, tea?" He asked in his adorable little voice.

"Yes please." She replied, deciding she should keep her wording simple.

Kashin turned his head. "Yep!" He yelled back at his mother before surprising Temari by moving to climb onto her lap.

"Don't even think about it." Naruto's voice brought the blond Sand-nin's head up even as she tried to support the three year old who was trying to decided how to sit; he was the smallest child she remembered ever holding and was worried she might drop him.

Uta paused half way out of her chair at Naruto's words. "Really Naruto, I can certainly make tea without straining myself you know."

"That's not the point and you know it." He informed her as he snatched the kettle off of the stove and moved to the sink to fill it.

Shaking her head Uta settled back into her chair with a light groan.  
A worried frown formed on the wind summoner's brow as she watched the woman across from her grimace several times as she shifted in her chair in an effort to get comfortable.

"Are you all right Uchiha-san?" She asked worriedly.

Uta waved a dismissive hand. "Fine, fine, just a bit of back pain, that's what happens when you start lugging a bunch of extra weight around on your front, it puts some strain on your back. It can also make getting comfortable a challenge." She informed Temari cheerfully. "And please call me Uta; I don't like to stand on ceremony in my house."

Temari bowed her head in acknowledgement. The sound of running feet prevented further conversation and only moments later Obito appeared through the kitchen door with his sister close behind.

"Uncle Naruto!" Was the only warning the big blond received before he had the boy practically tackle him around the waist, despite the fact that he was carrying a large folded wind shuriken in each hand.

"I saw you today, you went the longest yet!" The boy proclaimed in a somewhat muffled voice as Naruto returned the hug.

When he was finally allowed to step back from the embrace Obito held up his shuriken.  
"I'm really glad you're here Uncle Naruto, I'm having trouble with the 'Demon shadow shuriken' technique, and Dad's not here right now. Can you help me out with it, please?"

Naruto reached down and ruffled Obito's raven locks.  
"No problem kido, but first I need you and your brother and sister to help me do a few things for your mom okay."

Temari noticed that he didn't make any comment on Obito's remark about the match earlier that day as the boy nodded with a smile.  
"Sure thing."

"I get to help too right?" Mikoto asked, moving up beside her older brother.

"Of course." Naruto assured the girl. "The first thing I need you two to do is make sure that all the dishes are stacked properly so that I can get started washing them. Obito, get a chair for your sister to stand on."

Temari watched in amazement as both children immediately did as they were told.

"Oh hello Temari-san, I didn't know you were here too." Obito greeted as he approached the table to retrieve the requested chair.

"Hello Obito, it is good to see you again." Temari replied as she readjusted Kashin who was threatening to slide off of her lap. "I was very impressed with your demonstration today."

The boy blushed slightly. "Thank you Temari-san." He replied before heading back to the counter pushing the chair ahead of him.

Temari turned back to Uta who was giving her a questioning look.

"At the training grounds today he used his Sharingan to catch a move of Naruto's that even I didn't see, and then he was kind enough to demonstrate it for those of us who had missed it."

"Ah, so I take it that Naruto was training with Iruka today." Uta guessed.

Temari nodded.

"Being gawked at again were you Niisan?" Uta teased as Naruto brought tea cups to the table, while as per his instructions the two oldest Uchiha children started to carefully stack dishes in the sink and on the counter beside it.

"It's a public training ground; there are always lots of people around." He muttered, clearly not wanting to talk about that particular subject. "And people are allowed to do what ever the want there."

Uta laughed heartily but refrained from saying any more on the subject as Naruto went back for the whistling kettle.

Temari thought it might be a good time to ask a question. "I must admit that I was surprised to see the Sharingan in one so young, I was under the impression that it didn't develop until after puberty. How long has Obito had his?"

Uta propped her elbows on the table and thoughtfully rested her chin on her hands.  
"I believe it's been about a year now, he was training with Neji and Sasuke at the time." She turned to smile fondly at her oldest son. "And you were right, normally it doesn't show up until around puberty and according to what family records we have, Obito is the youngest Uchiha to ever wield the Sharingan."

Temari gave a low whistle even as she had to drag little Kashin back onto her lap as the boy made a grab for Naruto who had returned carrying their tea.

"That's very impressive; his training must have started at an early age to achieve it so soon." She remarked.

Uta thanked Naruto for the tea before replying.  
"Not per say, although all the children have joined in on our early morning tai-jutsu workout from the time they could walk, training has only occurred as they have become interested. It is not something we push them to do."

"Interesting, so you don't have any idea why it developed so soon?"

Uta shook her head as she checked how the tea was steeping.  
"Not really, there are a few theories, but there isn't any way to prove any of them."

Temari nodded her understanding.

"Dishes are done Uncle Naruto!" Mikoto announced as she took a flying leap off of her chair.

Temari wondered absently if the girl was extremely hyper or just liked to launch herself from high places.  
"Good job guys." Naruto praised. "Now why don't we get the living room tidied up and then go make sure you rooms are clean too."

"Awwww." Two voices whined in unison, bringing a smile to both women's faces at the tone.

"But that will take forever!" Mikoto pouted. "I don't want too."

Temari found herself curious as to whether Naruto would cave under the two pleading pairs of eyes aimed at him.

"Well then I guess we better hurry then." The big blond commented thoughtfully. "Because if we take forever, Ichiraku will be closed for the night and we won't be able to get any ramen."

Kashin started bouncing in Temari's lap.  
"Ramen! Ramen!" He thrilled, his little hands waving in excitement.

His older siblings however didn't appear to be nearly as excited.

"Can't we get ramen FIRST?" Mikoto asked, giving Naruto huge puppy dog eyes.

Naruto shook his head, making the little girl fold her arms and stick out her lower lip.

"That's bribery Uncle Naruto." Obito informed him blandly.

Naruto chuckled at that as he crouched down so that he was closer to their height.

"I prefer to think of it as a reward for a job well done. But if you guys don't want any that's fine with me, we don't have to go. But either way we are going to be getting this house clean for your mother, she's tired and needs some help since your father isn't here right now."

Both children looked down at their feet and slowly nodded their agreement.

"Great! Let's get started!" Naruto enthusiastically jumped to his feet, causing both women to chuckle at his antics.

Temari was sure she saw Mikoto roll her eyes.

"Living room first." Naruto announced.

As the two children headed grudgingly towards the door he made a detour to the table where he held his hands out to Kashin.

"Hey big guy, are you going to come help me?"

"Oh-tay." The toddler piped, lifting his arms to allow himself to be lifted into the air.

"We're going to clean up the house okay." Naruto told him as he settled the boy on his hip.

"Oh-tay." Kashin agreed as the two exited the room, leaving the women alone.

The two remained silent until Uta poured the tea and set a cup in front of each of them.

"I don't know what we would do without that man." Uta commented quietly.

"I see that he is very good with the kids, does he do this often then?" Temari inquired.

Uta nodded and took a small sip of tea. "Since he seldom goes out on missions anymore he tends to look in on us whenever Sasuke is out of town. I feel guilty sometimes though, that we take up so much of his personal time." The dark haired woman admitted.

"I don't think that he minds, I've noticed that he really likes kids and Sasuke was his teammate for years, they have a lot of history together." Temari commented before taking a careful sip of her own beverage.

"That's an understatement." Uta returned, referring to the men's history together. "And he always has loved kids, for as long as I've known him. And we aren't the only one's he helps out when he can, Hinata often gets him to babysit and I'm sure that Sakura will as well once her daughter is old enough."

"Well then, if he's so willing to help you shouldn't feel guilty about it." Temari advised, although where the words had come from she wasn't quite sure.

Uta sighed as she traced the rim of her tea cup with one fore finger. "Yes, but that's just it, he deserves a family of his own and I sometimes worry that with us taking up all of his time he will never get around to finding a good woman to settle down with."

Temari was mortified to find herself blushing at her companions words. And she had no idea why, it wasn't as if she had any interest in Naruto in that way.

"I'm sure that if that is what he wants he will find someone to be with, maybe he's just not interested in that for himself right now." Temari found herself having to bite her tongue to keep from blurting out just why the big blond wasn't interested in a relationship of his own.

She was rather horrified with herself, she had never been one for a lot of small talk, usually preferring to listen to those around her for information rather then offer any of her own. The fact that she felt the urge to speak before thinking was very strange for her.

Uta did not miss the tell tale blush that had dusted her companions cheeks as they spoke of Naruto's personal life.  
And being the happily married woman that she was, Uta was of the opinion that everyone deserved such happiness. Naruto was like an older brother to her, he had done more fore her and Sasuke then people knew and she wanted to see him happy, because she knew in her heart that he wasn't.

He could fool most of the people who were close to him, but not Uta.  
Her abilities allowed her to easily pick up on the feelings of others.

But she mused; maybe this woman from Sand would be the one to change that. The light bender knew better then to jump to conclusions when it came to matters of the heart. In cases such as this subtly was definitely the way to go.

"So what about you Temari, do you like children?" 

The flaxen haired kunoichi smiled softly. "I admit I don't have much experience with them, but I have always wanted to have a family of my own." She replied not knowing she was giving the other woman exactly what she was hoping for.

"So what's been holding you back?" Uta got the distinct impression that her guest was more then ready to settle down; her aura was practically screaming the message that she was available.

The Uchiha matriarch was sure that with the subconscious signals Temari was giving off that she must have a herd of men following her around.

The Sand kunoichi sighed, her eyes fixed on the plum blossom design on her teacup rather then on the woman across from her.

"I work 24/7 and never get a chance to go out; of course I'm not sure that it would make much of a difference if I did."

Uta gave her a questioning look, prompting her to explain further.

"Men in Sana tend to give me a very wide berth, whether it's because of my slightly unstable brothers or my own reputation is hard to say, but they never approach me." Temari shrugged as if it didn't bother her in the slightest, but it did.

And Uta spotted that instantly and she had to force herself not to rub her hands together and laugh gleefully. Sasuke had told her that Temari was staying in Naruto's apartment while she was in town and the light bender was certain that the close proximity would help her in her match making quest.

Determined not to give away her plan she smiled brightly. "Well perhaps if you're looking to settle down you will find someone of interest in Konoha while you're here." She suggested.

Uta became quite dismayed when she saw Temari's aura noticeably dim, a sign of sorrow or at this level possibly even depression. Her words only confirmed Uta's suspicions even if they didn't explain them.

"I don't think I'm in a position to get involved with anyone right now." Temari murmured, her eyes taking on a far away look. "I have a lot of work to catch up on when I get home, as well as a few other issues that I need to deal with on my own"  
Uta nodded even though she didn't understand all the reasons. As much as she wanted to push for answers she didn't feel that she was close enough to the Sand-nin to do that kind of prying, at least not yet. But if she had her way she would soon count Sabaku no Temari as one of her best friends, and then perhaps, if her plan worked she would one day call the desert woman sister.

Naruto was used to dealing with his best friends children and it didn't take very long for him to have them all helping with the cleaning. Even little Kashin did what he could. The living room didn't take very long at all and they were soon off to the second floor to take care of the bedrooms.

Once on the upper level the big blond put his favorite jutsu to work, creating three clones he sent them to work. One with each of the older children, mostly to make sure that they didn't shove things under their beds while he kept Kashin himself and the third clone was sent to start laundry.

Now Uta was a good house keeper and Sasuke had only been gone for two days, so the mess really wasn't as bad as it looked. In a little over half an hour he was finished in the toddler's room and after checking on the progress of Obito and Mikoto's rooms he headed back down stairs to check on the two women in the kitchen, Kashin went along riding piggy back down the stairs.

When he entered the kitchen he found the pair standing at the sink doing the dishes.  
Uta was washing and giving directions to Temari as she dried the dishes and put them away.

"You're almost as bad as Sasuke." Naruto announced, interrupting their conversation about Obito and the academy.

Uta simply quirked a brow at him. "I'm not about to sit around while you do all the work Niisan, besides washing dishes is far from strenuous."

"True." Naruto conceded. "But that's not the point and you know it."

Putting Kashin down on the ground he told the three year old to go get a juice from the fridge before turning his attention back to the boy's mother. Despite the fact that there were only a few pots left to clean he took her by the shoulders and steered her away from the sink.

"The whole point of this evening is that you get to have a break, and scrubbing dishes is not a break." He informed her as he maneuvered her over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Now Naruto, you really don't need to….Nh." Her words were cut off as she grimaced; her right hand moved to the small of her back while her left landed on the table top for balance.

"That better not be what I think it is." Naruto growled as he hovered beside the bent over woman.

"Don't be overly dramatic Niisan." Uta chuckled through a wince. "It's only a little back pain; I'm not due for another couple of months."

"You're sure?" Naruto was skeptical, the last time he had had a pregnant woman declare she was fine he had ended up practically delivering the baby on his own. The only blessing had been that it was Hinata and she had been able to coach him thought the whole thing.

"We are going to the hospital." He announced which earned him a startled look from Temari who had come over to check on her new friend and a swat on the arm from Uta who gave him a disgusted look.

"Really Naruto, I've already given birth three times, I think I know the difference between back pain and a contraction."

"Ya? Well I seem to remember Hinata saying something along those lines once." Naruto retorted as he moved her hand and began massaging her lower back.

Uta sighed in relief as his big hands worked her sore muscles.  
"That was different and you know it Niisan, she was three weeks over due and she only said it to keep you from panicking before the two of you got back to town."

Naruto had to grudgingly admit that she was right, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

"I had a check up just the other day and everything is on schedule, so quit worrying." Uta assured him, as if sensing his thoughts.

"Fine, you win for now. But you are going to lay down and get some rest." Naruto informed the stubborn woman as he shifted his stance and swept her up into his arms bridle style before heading for the living room. He was glad when Uta didn't protest his actions.

Slightly worried Temari trailed close behind with Kashin who had abandoned his cup of juice and latched onto her right hand as soon as he saw Naruto pick up his mother.  
The Sand kunoichi had to wonder at the familiar way her host was handling his best friend's wife.  
It didn't seem right to her, she knew married couples who weren't as open with touching as Naruto and Uta seemed to be.

"Temari, don't worry about the rest of the dishes, I will finish them tomorrow." Uta's voice distracted Temari from her newest line of bizarre thoughts, looking up she saw the dark haired woman peering over Naruto's shoulder while the big man carried her towards one of the large couches in the living room.

"No you won't." Naruto informed her before Temari could reply.

As the shinobi gently lowered the very pregnant Uta onto the soft couch Kashin drug Temari closer as he peered at his mother, a frown on his little face. "Mommy, you sick?" He asked, his miniature hand tightening in Temari's grip. 

"I'm fine sweetheart." Uta held out her arms for a hug as soon as Naruto had moved away from her slightly. "Mommy is just tired and needs a rest, so Uncle Naruto gave me a ride." She reassured the boy.

"Oh-tay.' Kashin replied, still holding Temari's hand even as he snuggled into his mothers embrace.

The Sand kunoichi tried to gently remove her hand from the toddlers grip but the little boy only held on tighter.  
Uta saw her predicament and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, he gets clingy when he's worried and once he latches on it's hard to get him to let go."

"I see." Temari was touched by the boy's behavior; he obviously loved his mother very much. Deciding not to fight his hold for fear of upsetting him she moved to kneel down beside him while Naruto moved around the room to gather several large pillows that he then used to prop up behind Uta and made sure she was comfortable.

Temari watched him navigate the room with a practiced ease that spoke of his familiarity with the building. As he moved over to lift the window seat and pulled out a colorful quilt as well as several more pillows she felt a strange twinge, one that she refused to acknowledge as envy as the thought came to her.

'I'm not going to have anyone to care for me like this when I'm that far along.'

Feeling herself getting a little depressed over the issue again she pushed both the thought and the feeling away. Something so miniscule was hardly worth getting upset over.

Uta felt the shift in the other woman's mood and wondered at the cause, giving her youngest child a kiss on the head she glanced at Temari through her lashes. The light user immediately noticed that Temari's gaze was directed towards Naruto as the sunny blond returned to the couch with an arm load of bedding.

When he sat down on the foot of the couch and lifted her legs so he could place a pillow under her knees before settling her feet in his lap and began massaging the sore appendages, Uta swore she could have almost heard word for word what was going through the Sand-nin's mind from the intensity of the emotions she was giving off.

The Uchiha had to hide a smile and when Naruto commented on her slightly swollen ankles she only shrugged in response.

Although the feelings she was reading in the other woman were not that of jealousy of any other negative emotion close to it, there was a distinct feel of possessiveness with a hint of sadness thrown in.

The black haired woman did allow her lips to curl up then, as she became certain that Temari was more then likely unaware of the true nature of her feelings, as they had disappeared rather quickly.

'Perhaps getting these two together will not be nearly as difficult as I first thought.' She mused as she glanced at Naruto who was concentrating too much on giving her a foot rub to notice the way his house guest was looking at him.

"Are you okay Mom?' Obito's voice, coming from the direction of the stairs interrupted his mothers planning.

"I'm fine dear; your Uncle is just over reacting again." She assured her eldest as he approached the sofa with his sister at his heels.

"I am NOT over reacting." Naruto protested quietly. "I'm being cautious."

Temari found herself almost wanting to smile as she wondered at the reason for the big blonde's over protectiveness, despite Uta's assurances that she was fine. However her earlier questions about their obvious familiarity kept her lips in a straight line.

"You're pregnant Uta, that means there is no such thing as over reacting when it comes to your health." Naruto informed his friend's wife as he moved to massage her other foot.

Temari's head snapped up as his words suddenly made sense of his actions.  
The Sand–nin wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

'Jewel disappeared while with child, and ultimately it resulted in the death of her and their son.' Temari was sure she saw a flash of something more then worry momentarily enter his blue eyes, causing them to darken for a mere instant. 'Does a part of him fear that something could happen to Uta?' She wondered.

She mulled over her own thoughts several times but still wasn't certain she was entirely correct. As Naruto sent the two oldest children into the kitchen to finish the dishes she decided that she would have to wait and see if she could get a chance to question him about her theory.

"Naruto, you really should hire your self out as an expert foot masseuse." Uta remarked, drawing the attention of both her guests. "You would seriously make a fortune." She informed him as she released her hold o Kashin, who in typical three year old fashion had grown tired of cuddling and abandoned the adults in favor of seeing what his siblings where up to.

"But if I did that. It would mean that I would be too busy to make house calls." Naruto teased glad that Uta had found a lighter subject to talk about.

Uta chuckled as she leaned back into the pillows behind her.  
"Well in that case I changed my mind." She said with a smile.

Temari moved off of the floor to one of the other couches since Kashin had left her sitting on the floor.

"Are you taking the kids out Naruto?" Uta asked as the shinobi stood, having finished rubbing her feet and was now spreading a light quilt over her.

"Ya, we'll go out to eat so that you can have some peace and quiet.'

"In that case, Kashin will need a new shirt, his has pudding on the front."

"No problem." Naruto assured her as he finished tucking the blanket around her feet before straightening and heading towards the kitchen.

"That man is a God send; I don't know what I would do without him." Uta sighed as she snuggled down into the pillows Naruto had arranged for her.

"So you've said." Temari remarked rather dryly.

"I couldn't have asked for a better big brother if he was my own flesh and blood." The dark haired woman stated. "He really is wonderful."

Temari could only stare at the other woman as she tried to absorb the meaning of her words. 'Brother?' She hadn't thought of the two having that kind of a relationship considering how they acted towards each other. Her and her brothers had never come even close to interacting like that. 

Not realizing it the Sand-nin sighed out loud. Not that her family had ever done much together except missions, and she was well aware of the fact that they were far from a normal family, even when one didn't count what had happened to Gaara.

Temari was upset with herself, she had no right to be critical or judge other peoples relationships, having never been apart of anything like that with anyone, even her own father or brothers who she merely co-existed with.  
She had no right think the worst of them as she could not presume to be any kind of expert on the issue.

Uta tried not to become alarmed as Temari's aura changed yet again. The light bending female had not seen anyone's moods change so much or so often in so short a space of time since Ino had first been grieving the loss of Nara Shikamaru.

She could tell that her blond companion was now upset about something, but she wasn't sure what it could be or if she should take the chance in asking.  
A smile almost touched her lips at the thought; her husband always told her that she was and incurable meddler, so why change now?

"Are you feeling alright Temari? You seem a little off." 

The woman from Sand started as if she had forgotten where she was.

"I'm sorry Uta, I'm afraid that I'm not quite myself lately, I didn't mean to zone out on you." Temari could have bitten off her tongue as she found herself blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

Even if it was the truth, she didn't need to be blabbing everything to someone she had really just meet.

"Anything I can help with? I'm very good at listening if you want to talk about something." The Uchiha offered.

Temari gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I've just been a little off lately, I had some bad injuries on my last outing and my body still seems to be having trouble getting back to normal."

"Oh I see; I know what that's like. I always have a bit of trouble at the beginning of a pregnancy and then right after when my body is going through all the changes. Hormones can be a real bitch sometimes." She chuckled at the last part of her statement.

When Temari didn't respond she took a closer look at the blond sitting across form her, was Temari blushing?

Before Uta could call her on it they were both distracted by Naruto who came back through the living room carrying Kashin upside down on his way to the stairs, the little boy was giggling hysterically as he kicked his feet in the air.

"Naruto, don't do that too much please, he's hyper enough without all of his blood rushing to his head." Uta called lightly.

Naruto didn't answer but by the time the big shinobi started up the stairs the child had been flipped around and draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes instead, which only had the toddler laughing harder.

Once Uta focused back on her other guest she realized that the moment had been lost to inquire tactfully as to why Temari had been blushing only moments ago.

'Perhaps it was how I spoke of my pregnancies, not all women find that a comfortable topic.' She mused as she watched Temari pull her legs up underneath her on her seat.

'Or maybe…..' Uta took a closer look at the other woman as a second possibility came to mind. 'Could she be pregnant? It certainly would explain some of her mood swings.' Uta wisely decided not to purse that subject any further at that moment in time. She would do what she did best and simply watch her new friend closely for a time before coming to a final verdict and had gathered enough information to question the Sand kunoichi.

"Are you sure your okay Temari, he's not too heavy?" Naruto asked as he glanced over at the woman walking on his right.

It was after nine o'clock and they were taking the kids back to the Uchiha compound.  
Kashin had practically clung to the wind user the entire evening and was now fighting off sleep as Temari carried him.

"I'm fine, he's not really that heavy, and besides you already have your hands full." She reminded him as she nodded at Mikoto who was sound asleep with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

The pair were walking fairly slowly so that they did not out pace Obito who walked between them. The eight year old had insisted that he wasn't tired and that he could walk all the way home, but both adults saw the yawns he was trying to hide.

"Are you going to make it buddy?" Naruto asked quietly when the boy slowed even more.

"Yes I aaaaauuummm." A yawn caught the young Uchiha mid sentence.

"Do you want a ride?" Naruto inquired as he reached over and ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"I guess.' The youngster finally conceded.

Temari raised an eyebrow as her eyes danced with silent laughter, only five minutes before he had adamantly refused any assistance.

Shifting Mikoto all the way over to his left side Naruto crouched down and picked up Obito with his right arm. The eldest Uchiha seemed to finally give up the fight to stay awake as he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck and rested his head on his shoulder as Naruto straightened back up.

Temari and Naruto shared an amused grin as they headed off again, this time at a much quicker pace. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination but by that time all three children were fast asleep.

Temari opened the door to let them into the Uchiha residence. The two jonin quietly kicked off their foot wear after she closed the door with a gentle click.  
Naruto had found Sasuke's extra set of communicators before they had left and had given one to Uta in case she needed anything.  
The radio had been silent all evening so the two blonde's were operating on the assumption that she was also asleep. Tip toeing through the living room they found their theory to be correct as Uta still lay curled up on the couch.

Without a word Naruto headed up the stairs with Temari close behind. On the upper landing He nodded towards the first door they came too.

"That's Kashin's room." He whispered so as not to disturb the children in his arms.

Temari just nodded in reply and headed for the opening.

"I'm going to need a hand with these two so just pull back the covers before you lay him down and we can tuck him in after." He told her as she passed him.

Mouthing a silent 'okay' Temari slipped into the bedroom and made her way over to the bed with only the light from the hall to show her the way.  
Even though her arms were starting to get tired she really didn't want to put the little boy down, he smelled so good with his little head tucked under her chin and the warmth of his small body was oddly comforting.

Somehow she managed to pull back the blankets and lay him down without waking him. Before she thought better of it she placed a light kiss on his forehead, she just couldn't help herself it seemed automatic and the right thing to do.

She quickly left the toddlers room before she could start to question herself and easily found Naruto a few doors down waiting for her.

"Go ahead and turn on the light Temari, it wont bother them." He whispered as she opened the door for him.

She did as he asked and preceded him to the bed which was obviously Mikoto's.  
Dolls sat on a little bench beside the bed and a large pink plush frog sat on the bed. Temari stifled a chuckle as she moved the stuffy to pull down the bed covers, the toy had to be a present from Naruto.  
Everyone knew about his preoccupation with the creatures he summoned.  
She did find it interesting though that the frog was the only thing in the room that was pink, the majority of the rooms color scheme seemed to be burgundy and cream which surprised Temari. She just assumed that the bubbly little girl would have everything in pink, after all wasn't that what most little girls liked?

Shaking her head at her own silly thoughts she turned to take Mikoto from Naruto.

"She can sleep in her clothes if you want to just take off her shoes and socks." He told her as he relinquished his hold on the girl.

Temari barely had the five year old in her arms when Mikoto woke up.

"I don like sleep'n in clothes." She mumbled, causing Temari's brows to go up in surprise and Naruto to chuckle softly.

"She means she wants her pajamas, they are under her pillow." He clarified as he turned back towards the door with his last charge still asleep on his shoulder. "Do you mind helping her while I take care of this guy?"

He paused at the door to look back for her answer.

"No problem, go ahead." She called softly as she set her burden down on the bed.

Even though it turned out that Mikoto was only half awake, her eye lids drooping the whole time Temari helped her change, the switch over was managed quite quickly. And by the time Naruto came back to check on them Mikoto was crawling under her covers.

Once she was snuggly tucked in and clutching her frog close Naruto leaned down to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Uncle Nato……" Her voice slightly slurred by sleep, Mikoto asked. "When's Daddy comin home?"

"I'm not sure Munchkin he shouldn't be gone to long though."

"Okay, he has ta finish my story." Mikoto declared through a yawn while she lifted an arm to Temari indicating she wanted a hug from her as well.

The blond kunoichi readily obliged the child and also received a kiss for her trouble. She was very touched by the easy acceptance all of the children had given her.

"Good night Mikoto." Naruto whispered as he wrapped an arm around Temari's waist and lead her towards the door.

There was no reply from the little girl as he flicked off the light and ushered Temari out into the hall.

"She is so adorable." Temari whispered as they headed back towards Kashin's room.

Naruto chuckled quietly. "Just don't tell her that, she thinks of herself as a tom boy and doesn't like to be called cute or anything close to it."

"She'd only five!" Temari exclaimed, momentarily forgetting to speak in a hushed voice.

Naruto shrugged. "That's just the way she is, she's a Daddies girl that wants to do everything he and Obito do."

Before Temari could comment further the communicator at Naruto's hip buzzed.

"What's up Uta?" He asked after removing the radio from his belt.

"Tell me that that's you upstairs so that I don't have to get up and kill somebody." Came the voice from the other end of the line.

Both Naruto and Temari grinned at the pregnant woman's choice of words.

"Yes it's us; we're just tucking the kids into bed." Naruto replied through the hand piece.

"Good because I don't really want to move right now." Uta informed him.

"Why don't you go see if she needs anything while I tuck in Kashin." Temari suggested with a light giggle.

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "He's sound asleep, I'm sure I can handle it on my own." She assured him.

Naruto smiled and gave her waist a light squeeze before heading down the stairs.

Temari quietly reentered Kashin's room and carefully removed his shoes and socks as well as his shorts, as she knew that the pockets contained a number of rocks and other things he had insisted on picking up in the training grounds when Naruto was playing with his older siblings.

After covering him up she smoothed back his hair before leaving the room and heading down stairs.  
She met Naruto part way down as he was headed back up with Uta in his arms.

"Thank you for all your help Temari." Uta said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." Temari assured her.

"Well I hope you can come visit again before you head home." Uta told her as Naruto continued past.

The big shinobi chuckled. "Say good night Uta, its bed time for you too."

"Good night Uta." The Uchiha echoed while making a face over his shoulder which had Temari having to stifle a laugh.

As she continued down to the living room the woman from Sand came to the conclusion that she had just had one of the best days of her life, it had been fun, enlightening and a little bit humbling. She had never realized before today just how quickly she tended to jump to conclusions, while it was a trait that she found useful when dealing with enemy ninja it had no place in personal interactions.

It hadn't taken very long in the children's presence to realize that her odd suspicions about how close Naruto and Uta seemed to be were in fact just that, odd.  
Naruto was family, a surrogate uncle since neither Sasuke nor Uta had any living relatives.

How she had managed to forget that Naruto cared for everyone around him including herself was something she still hadn't figured out.  
And she wasn't going to either, she was dropping that thought pattern all together and was going to focus instead on herself.

As she waited for Naruto she folded the quilt Uta had been using and stacked it neatly along with the pillows on one end of the couch while she reflected on how much she had learned about dealing with children in that short evening with the Uchiha clan as well as how much she still had to learn. Being the strategist that she was Temari started a mental list of what she knew she needed to know and of possible sources of information, if the evening had accomplished anything it had caused her to truly be looking forward to her unorthodox pregnancy and in fact she found herself almost excited over what was to come, despite the fact that she knew she would be going though it and in turn raising the child pretty much on her own.

In what seemed like no time at all Naruto returned and after a quick sweep to make sure that all the doors and windows were locked he ushered Temari towards the main entrance turning lights out as they went.

"You forgot the kitchen." Temari pointed out as they were headed for the entry.

"Uta told me to leave it on under pain of death." He informed her.

The kunoichi couldn't help but chuckle. "Pain of death?"

"Ya she said something about night time cravings being a top priority right now." Naruto replied.

"Cravings?" Temari asked as she slipped her feet into her sandals.

Naruto followed suit and opened the door for her then locked it before pulling it closed behind them.

"From what I've heard all pregnant women get cravings of one sort or another. Some are apparently really weird." He explained once they were headed down the walk.

"Interesting, I didn't know that." Temari murmured thoughtfully.

Naruto chuckled suddenly. At her questioning look he said.  
"According to Lee, Sakura developed a taste for green tea ice cream with jalapeno peppers and Soya sauce."

Temari shuddered. "That is the most disgusting thing that I have ever heard." She stated.

Naruto just chuckled again. "Ya I can agree with that."

A companionable silence fell between them after that as they continued on their way. Temari found herself looking up at the moon hanging brightly in the sky; she hadn't realized that it was nearly full until then. She smiled as she thought about how it would look from her bedroom window back in Sana.  
The sand dunes always seemed endless when bathed with the light from the full moon, as if her village was the only civilization on earth.

Here in Konoha was very different, but she still loved the effect as they walked through the shadows cast by the large trees.

Temari had always loved the full moon, even when she was young and everyone hid for fear of Gaara going on a killing spree thanks to Shukaku, not that there was a danger of that happening any more. Even though she knew her youngest brother still had problems, she knew that controlling the demon inside of him was no longer one of them.

The flaxen haired beauty suddenly found it interesting how often her thoughts turned to her brothers now that she was apart from them. But she knew that they would have heard of her whereabouts by now and would probably soon be arriving to retrieve her, which for once did not bother her. There was no way in hell she was going to be traveling alone any time soon.

They were walking through part of the deserted shopping distract when her thoughts were interrupted by a window display she spotted out of the corner of her eye.

Naruto stopped when Temari suddenly veered away from him as they strolled down the empty street. Turning he saw that some kind of window display had caught her attention.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he wandered over to see what she was looking at.  
He wasn't sure why it startled him to see the assortment of baby supplies behind the glass pane but it did.

A poke in the ribs had his attention turning to the woman beside him.

"Naruto, look at those tiny kimonos aren't they adorable?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked over the miniature articles of clothing.

His grunted yes caught Temari's attention and she looked up at him in time to see the pained look in his eyes before he was able to hide it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to drudge up old memories."

Naruto sighed heavily, felling bad for getting caught and ruining her good mood. "That's okay, its not you fault." He told her quietly.

"How do you do it?" She asked before she could loose her nerve.

"Do what?"

"Do what you do, be around kids all the time babysitting and such." Temari clarified.

Naruto's shoulders sagged slightly. "It's not always easy. Obito was never to bad to be around because he was born before, I mainly have trouble during the first few months, maybe its because I was never able to see him, but once the kids are older its not so hard."

"Even the ones who are about the same age?" She wasn't sure why she continued to ask questions but they just seemed to be coming out on their own.

"I don't think about it much with other kids, I'm just glad that both Mikoto and Shani were girls, I don't know if I could have handled if otherwise. He would have been born right between them." He informed her.

Before she thought better of it Temari stepped closer and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Naruto was a little confused by both her actions and her words.

"Because of me you've been reminded of so much pain of your own. And I'm right under your nose so it must be like having it rubbed in your face every time you turn around." She hung her head as she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, maybe I should go back to the hotel, I know how painful it must be for you."

Temari felt horrible, she didn't know why it hadn't occurred to her earlier, here she was, now happily planning for the coming child and carrying on in front of him when it was obvious that the loss of his son was still very painful to him.  
What a lousy way to pay him back for everything he had done for her.

Naruto was rendered momentarily speechless by her apology; no one had ever said anything like that to him before. Of course he amended, that was partly due to the fact that no one else knew his secret. But still….. her words touched him, and he felt his heart shift in his chest. Never in a million years would her have ever thought of Temari as so sensitive and understanding.

He knew she was a nice person, but she had always had such a tough exterior and had a tendency to tell people to suck it up and bear it.  
He quickly played her words over in his head and realized that he didn't want her to move out, not just yet. Having someone close, that he could talk to if he so chose was too precious a gift for him to give up before he had too.

Reaching out he gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes before placing a finger under her chin to get her to look up at him.

"You don't have to apologize Temari; it's not your fault. I think all of the stuff bottled up inside of me would have eventually come out anyway, it just happened that you were the one here when it became too much to hold in anymore." He gave her a firm look. "Besides, it's not like you're the first woman close to me who has gotten pregnant. In the last five years or so since Jewel disappeared it seemed like everyone has been having babies, I even had to help deliver Hinata's son." He shook his head then at the memory. "I think that the Fate's just hate me, or at the very least They find it entertaining to mess with my life."

Temari searched his eyes carefully to be sure he meant what he said and wasn't just saying it for her benefit before she spoke again.

"Are you sure Naruto? I don't want to make this any harder for you." She told him.

He managed a small smile then. "To tell you the truth, I think it's the other way around." She gave him a questioning look.

"You made me talk about it, something I probably should have done sooner, just like you said. And you know what?"

He paused while he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Temari tilted her head back to maintain eye contact while he tried to find the right words.

"It's a little strange but…. I don't think it hurts as much." He said simply.

Temari smiled as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she sensed that some of his self inflicted burden had been lifted. Naruto returned the smile as he pulled her even closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Temari." He whispered softly.

"Consider us even then." She replied, not knowing what else to say as her own arms lifted to wrap around his neck.

They stood silently supporting each other for a time, until Temari giggled slightly.

"What?" Naruto asked, not bothering to move away from her.

"We make quite the pair don't we?" She asked with a grin.

"Ya I guess we do." He replied as he straightened. "Shall we head home then?" You must be tired after such a long day."

Temari reluctantly released his neck. "Not really, for some reason I'm not tired at all, although it might be because of the nap I had in the training grounds."

Naruto chuckled at her confession. "Cheater."

He didn't fully release her as they started walking again, but kept his arm around her waist. Snuggling closer to his side Temari wrapped an arm around him as well and they continued on in silence.

"Well well well, isn't that just interesting." He smirked behind his face mask as he stroked his jaw thoughtfully.  
Not wanting to be spotted by the couple down below him on the street Kakashi stayed crouched on his roof top perch, deep in the shadows of a large chimney. He found the appearance of Naruto and Temari both interesting and a welcome distraction.

The copy-nin was not in a very good mood, he had spent most of the day trying to find the source of the power surge he had felt earlier. He had managed to find out how many ninja's from other countries were in Konoha and managed to cross paths with almost all of them, but he was no closer to finding the one he was looking for.

He was starting to suspect that he was faced with one of two scenarios, neither of which were very reassuring.  
One; the person he had felt was not a ninja, which was more then possible and which meant that he was left completely in the dark as it was next to impossible for him to keep track of all the merchants and other civilian visitors Konoha received on a daily basis all on his own.

Scenario two wasn't much better in his opinion in fact he was still trying to decide which was worse one or two, he was leaning towards two as it meant that whoever it was, had such complete control over this power that they were able to keep it hidden from him, even when he was close by.  
The thought of someone with that much control over such a formidable and generally unstable power made him shudder. It meant that he would not be able to sense them coming when they finally tracked him down.

He wondered briefly if he should alert anyone to the situation, but quickly discarded the idea, Konoha was not at risk.  
It was only after him and once he was dead it would have no more cause to lash out.

Shaking his head the silver haired shinobi finally accepted what he had been refusing to acknowledge all day long.

He was going to die.

No amount of skills or techniques could prevent that from happening, all his years of training and fighting would mean nothing in the face of this person, whose single touch could wipe him off the face of the earth.

With a heavy sigh he took a closer look at the couple that was now heading down the street in the direction of Naruto's apartment. The two blonde's looked very good together he decided. And he hoped that Tsunade and Iruka were right and maybe, just maybe Naruto had finally found someone to be with.  
He had known for years that his former pupil was more then lonely, he always had been that. Not just that, something had been missing from the cheery blond but it was just so hard to tell with him because he had become so good at hiding it.

He was also glad that he had been able to immediately scratch Temari off of his list of suspects as he had been near her before when she used her chakra and he knew that she was not in possession of the of the 'white power' even if it had laid dormant inside of her he should have felt it.

"Thank God for small blessings." He muttered as he finally straightened and headed in the opposite direction of the couple.

He didn't want to try to imagine what it would do to his former students if someone they knew and called a friend were to take him out, even if it wasn't intentionally. They wouldn't understand it, not many people knew about the volatile power known as White Chakra, it was almost impossible to control and was never meant to be used as a weapon thus the sin of the Hatake clan. That was his legacy tainted power, and if pure white chakra came in contact with the tainted it would automatically purify it and there was nothing anyone, even the wielder could do to stop it.

Kakashi shuddered at the thought of what awaited him and it took every bit of his training to keep him from panicking. Something he had never done even as a genin.

"So what are you going to do Hatake? There's no point in running around like a chicken with its head cut off, what's coming will come." He spoke aloud hoping that just maybe it would help calm him down.

It did help somewhat, but he knew he still had to do something to distract himself or he would go nuts waiting for it to come. The word 'distraction' got him thinking about Tsunade and he wondered if she was still pissed at him. He had it from a very reliable source that she had been livid after he left her office two days ago.

A smirk slowly formed on his face at the thought, she was so much fun to piss off and he decided that since the end of his existence was already in sight there was no harm on flirting with a different kind of danger. A man couldn't ask for a better way to distract himself. Even though he was pretty sure that the female Hokage was still mad enough to kill him at least it wouldn't be as painful as being purified, he hoped.

It was Saturday night so the copy-nin knew exactly where to find Konoha's fearless leader. With a quick hand sign he teleported across town to the roof of Tsunade's favorite drinking establishment, which also happened to have a couple tables reserved for poker games.

Dropping down to the street Kakashi took a deep slow breath before heading into the bar known as the 'Hell hole' why it had earned such a nickname was hard to say, it was not in the basement and didn't have the reputation for tolerating rowdy customers unlike other establishments that were close by. It was more then likely that the nickname had been derived from the fact that every surface inside the place was black. No color, with the exception of the lights was visible anywhere. No music played, it was a quiet place, dark and quiet.

Kakashi quickly spotted Tsunade at a table for two with a bottle of sake sitting in front of her. Stopping at the bar the Copycat bought a bottle of his own but then changed his mind, deciding that sake wasn't nearly strong enough for him at that moment in time and asked for straight vodka instead.

He may have accepted that death was closing in on him but that didn't mean that he had to accept it gracefully. After paying for it he took it and his cup over to where the blond Hokage sat glaring at her cup.

"Mind if I join you Hokage-Sama?" He asked with a forced cheerfulness while he took a seat without waiting for her reply.

Her chocolate eyes transferred their glare from her drinking saucer to him almost instantly.

"Hell yes I mind!" Her voice wasn't quite a shout but it was close.

Kakashi's one visible brow disappeared under his headband at her sharp tone.

"I'm trying to relax here Hatake, and I DON'T need you around to spoil it!" She slammed her fist down on the table to emphasize her point.

"Have a bad day did you?" He asked casually as he poured several fingers of vodka into his glass.

"It's none of you business." Tsunade growled her glare still firmly in place.

"Sounds like my day then." Kakashi remarked as he jerked down his mask and downed his drink in one gulp. His eye nearly started to water as the strong drink burned its way down to his stomach.

Normally Kakashi kept his face covered at all times, even when he was partying, which wasn't often but still, if it wasn't his mask a jutsu usually obscured his face but not tonight. He didn't bother pulling the cloth back up as he planned on downing a lot more alcohol before he went anywhere and the bar wasn't very busy. And hell, if he was going to die what did he care if people saw his face.

"I thought I told you to leave." Tsunade huffed as she tried to maintain her glare, which wasn't easy considering the fact that she was now forced to look at the silver haired man's face if she wanted to continue. And that was practically impossible; one just couldn't glare at perfection. In an effort to ignore him she emptied her sake cup then immediately refilled it.

"I just thought I would stop by to tell you about something that might interest you." Kakashi informed her as she downed her second cup.

"And what is that?" She asked, still focused on her bottle.

"You were right." He stated simply, refilling his own glass.

Tsunade did look at him then.

"I was right about what?" She asked as she wondered what on earth the man was talking about.

"Naruto and Temari." Kakashi stated simply taking a slow sip of his drink this time around. "You may have been right about them being good together." He clarified when she glanced up at him with a questioning look.

"Really? How do you know?" She demanded, leaning forward in anticipation of his answer.

"I just saw them on the way here, I'm not sure what they were talking about but they were standing wrapped in each others arms in the middle of the street."

Tsunade gave a whoop and downed another helping of sake. "YES!" She crowed, her eyes sparkling with glee. "And about bloody time too!" She exclaimed which was followed by another cup being downed.

Kakashi sat back in his chair and watched in fascination as the woman in front of him downed three additional helpings of sake in between congratulating herself for picking the perfect woman for Naruto.

Because he really didn't want to go somewhere to drink alone the copy-nin decided to interrupt the celebrating woman by asking a question that had been his main concern before the energy surge had taken his full attention.

"So what do you think will happen with this whole Kyubi thing?" He asked.

Tsunade paused mid way through pouring another drink. "What Kyubi thing?" she asked skeptically.

"Well Iruka told me that he talked to Naruto after he flew off the handle the other day and apparently he sealed the Kyubi away."

Tsunade blinked several times.  
"I'm sorry; did you just say that he sealed the Kyubi?" She asked carefully setting her bottle down on the table as she focused all her attention on the man across from her.

He nodded and found himself wondering how the hell she was still talking normally after slamming back seven helpings of sake in less then five minutes.

"How could he do that? Why would he do that?" Tsunade demanded, pulling the scarecrows attention back to the discussion at hand.

"I don't have the answer to either question; all I know is that it appears to be true, when we were sparing earlier that day there was no sign of the Kitsune's chakra and later that day he actually blacked out from chakra depletion."

Tsunade stared at the jonin across from her as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads.  
"Naruto……. ran out of chakra?"

He simply nodded and took another sip of his vodka.

"That's such an oxymoron." Tsunade muttered as she tried to puzzle through this new information. "Naruto without Kyubi or its powers, that's hard to imagine." She mussed almost to herself.

"Did he say why he did it?" She asked suddenly.

"Not that Iruka mentioned." Kakashi informed her.

Tsunade picked up her sake saucer as she thoughtfully leaned back in her chair. This was a very surprising turn of events, one that she never would have seen coming.

"Well the boy obviously had a good reason to put a seal on the fox." She rationalized. "And if he can put one up there shouldn't be any problem for him to reverse the process if he needs too. But in any case I will give him a good talking to on Monday and see what he has to say for himself." She concluded with a firm nod then once again drained her glass.

The two sat in silence for several minutes while Tsunade tried to come up with a reason for Naruto's strange actions and Kakashi wondered how long it would take the woman to start feeling the alcohol she had consumed in such short order.  
He had never actually seen the Hokage drink before although he had heard that she could out drink most people and he was curious as to just how much she could handle.

He watched, quietly sipping his own beverage as she drained the last of her bottle and signaled the bartender for another. The establishment wasn't all that busy despite it being Saturday night but even so Tsunade's new bottle of sake was there almost instantly. The Copycat had to wonder if it was because of her title or because she was such a good customer.

The big chested blond immediately downed two helpings from the new bottle and he noticed as she refilled her glass yet again that her movements were a little slower and more precise then before; obviously she was starting to feel something.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost a while ago?" She asked as if suddenly remembering his presence.

"I was kind of hoping you had forgotten about that." Kakashi confessed as she downed…. Was it the twelfth helping of sake?

"And why is that?" She asked.

THIRTEEN.

"Wouldn't any man prefer to share a drink with a lovely companion rather then alone?" He replied with a slight smirk.

FOURTEEN

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward.  
"Are you flirting with me Hatake Kakashi?" She demanded.

FIFTEEN

Kakashi fought to keep a grin from forming on his lips; she was obviously starting to feel something.

"And if I am, is that a problem?"

SIXTEEN

"Hell yes it's a problem!" She declared.

SEVENTEEN.

Kakashi leaned forward as well, mirroring her position and bringing their faces to within six inches of each other. "And why is that?" He asked his voice low and teasing.

EIGHTEEN

Tsunade retreated, sitting back in her chair again, only this time she took her bottle and cup with her.  
"You're not allowed." She informed him with a slight frown.

Kakashi couldn't hold back his smirk than.

NINETEEN

He was sure he had heard her slur those last words, just a little bit.

"I'm not allowed to flirt?" He was really starting to enjoy this conversation, even if it was a weird topic and one he never would have picked for the Hokage to bring up. He was beginning to suspect that Tsunade was feeling her sake WAY more then she appeared to be.

TWENTY

"No your NOT!" She exclaimed, slapping a hand down on the table for emphasis.

Kakashi raised a brow but remained where he was.  
"And why is that?"

TWENTY-ONE

TWENTY -TWO

"Because you're taken." She stated sullenly as she signaled for another bottle, which again arrived as quick as lightning.

'Okay, now this is much more fun then pushing her buttons at the office.' The silver haired man chuckled to himself. 'I wonder what brought on this line of thinking.' Cocking his head to the side as he watched her empty her bottle into the saucer then top it up with the third he tried to keep the humor out of his voice.

"I'm taken am I?" He questioned.

TWENTY-THREE

She nodded.

TWENTY-FOUR

Now grinning broadly he leaned closer before asking.  
"Are you staking a claim Hokage-Sama?"

Twenty-five ended up being spit in multiple directions as Tsunade choked on the liquid.  
Having to wipe sake off of his face didn't dampen his spirits in the slightest and he couldn't keep from grinning as she coughed several times to clear her lungs.

The usually serious jonin was having far too much fun at this point and at the rate she was drinking he wondered just how much of this conversation she would remember in the morning.

The blond Sannin finally regained control of her coughing but to the man across from her it seemed like she was now staring to sway slightly in her seat.

Wiping at her watering eyes Tsunade took several unhindered breathes before she fixed the man across from her with a hard glare.  
"I'm not a poacher!" She declared. "I have never been, will never be a poacher. Do I look like a poacher to YOU?" she demanded, her cup and bottle hit the table with a hard thud as she once again leaned forward over the table.

Kakashi was a little puzzled by her choice of words, what was she talking about?

"I will have you know Hatake Kakashi that I have never poached in my life." She repeated. Obviously forgetting that she had already said that. "Even if you do look good enough to eat." She muttered pouring another glass.

Kakashi grinned, now if that wasn't an ego booster he didn't know what was, she thought he looked good enough to eat did she?

The puzzled copy-nin's thoughts were interrupted when she sprung an unexpected question on him.

"Are you Bi?" She demanded before carefully drinking the number twenty-five replacement.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at that question even though the look on her face told him she was serious.

"That depends." He told her with a wink. "On just what kind of an offer I get."

Kankuro growled as he woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the front door of the house he shared with his siblings.  
Rolling off of the couch where he had finally fallen asleep after going over several dozen supply order forms from various departments he raised his arms over his head and stretched to straighten out some of the kinks in his body before heading for the door.

"Yah, yah I'm coming." He grumbled.

He swung open the door to see one of the night guards standing at the threshold.

"Forgive me for interrupting you Kankuro-Sama, but a messenger has arrived from Konoha with an important letter from the Hokage." The man informed him.

"Fine I'll be right there." Kankuro informed him and waved a hand to dismiss him before closing the door again.

"Why does all this kind of stuff only happen after midnight?" He muttered to himself as he went to retrieve his coat and slip on his sandals before grabbing his ever present puppet and teleported to the Kazkage's office building.

Upon entering Gaara's office the leaf ninja immediately got up from the chair he had been sitting in and bowed deeply.  
"Forgive the late hour Sir, but I was delayed for several days by a sand storm and I did not think I should wait until morning as the Hokage said this message was very important." He apologized.

"Did the guards inform you that the Kazkage is not here at the moment?" Kankuro asked as he accepted the scroll the man held out to him.

"Yes Sir they did." Came the simple reply.

Nodding the puppet master cracked the seal on the scroll and leaned his hip against the desk as he opened the scroll, quickly scanning the neat writing he found himself releasing a relieved sign, his sister had been found and was safe.

"Thank God." He muttered quietly.

After rereading the letter more carefully he rolled it back up and set it on Gaara's desk before turning his attention to the messenger.

"I am sure you are tired and would like something to eat, I will have someone take you somewhere for the night, tomorrow I will send word to the Kazkage and when he returns we will see if he has a return message or if he will simply go to Konoha himself."

He didn't bother to fill in any other details to the leaf-nin it was really none of his business.

"Of course Sir."

Going out of the office Kankuro spoke to the guard who stood there and gave instructions for the messenger to be given food and lodgings as well as to inform all the watch men that Temari had been found and to relay that information to Gaara if he was to return before morning.

Once the puppet master was alone in the office he moved over to the window to look out on the moon lit desert.

"Its time for you to come home Gaara, our sister is safe and with friends." He said to the night, hoping that somehow his younger brother had heard him and would come home, his extended absence was starting to worry the older sibling.

Moon light bathed the land in its soft silver light, causing some of the sand dunes to almost shimmer in its light while at the same time casting long shadows over the barren landscape.

All was silent, even the night creatures of the desert seemed to be staying within their burrows instead of venturing forth into the unnatural stillness.

Sound-West of the Sand village a single dune seemed to sink into the ground before the hollow that it formed slowly started to move, at first shifting erratically and then becoming a whirlpool of churning earth, and then finally it appeared to be boiling as bubbles of sand rose to the surface and exploded with a soft hiss and spray of granules that scattered in all directions.

The moon bore silent witness to the form that slowly emerged from the churning depths, like a stone statue being unearthed it rose up until it was completely removed from the hole in which it had emerged and then like a shell breaking its surface began cracking and flaking away until all that was left was the figure of a red haired young man standing with his head bowed as the last of his sand armor fell to the ground with a nearly silent hiss.

Slowly the ground around his feet solidified and returned to the still desert floor it had been before his appearance.

"How the nearly full moon makes my blood sing." His voice rasped out in the silence as he slowly straightened and looked up at the sky over head.

In shadows caused by the moon light his eyes glowed golden instead of their usual aquamarine color. If anyone had witnessed this sight they very well might have dismissed the sight as a trick of the eye but in fact the being standing in the desert was not the man known as Sabaku no Gaara or rather it was not him in control of his body.

Shukaku had awoke first, his power regenerating long before that of his host and the demon knew that the human body needed nourishment to heal properly and so he emerged from their den, intent on finding food and water, even he couldn't keep his hosts body going on just chakra alone for an extended length of time.

After allowing a few moments to breathe deeply of the cool night air and gazing at the large moon hanging in the clear sky the Tanuki focused on his surroundings.

He knew that if he returned to the village in this state that Gaara would be very unhappy with him when he woke up and besides, they had possibly found a clue to finding his hosts sister and so the demon turned south and summoned a wave of sand which he rode to the edge of the Wind countries desert.

Once out of the desert and inside the forest he dispelled the sand he rode on and sniffed the air for prey. His host was still sound asleep and wouldn't be retaking control any time soon. The demon grinned, his white teeth flashing in the moonlight; he had a craving for blood and had every intention on fulfilling that need.

And so there we have chapter nineteen, the end of the day in the story and an appearance from Gaara as well as update on the messenger.

I hope everyone enjoyed it, I am going to try to work on my other two stories for a bit so I'm not sure how long it will be before the next chapter is up on this one I am insanely busy right now.

Legilmyth

P.S. CHECK OUT THE NARUTO FANFICTION AWARDS ON NARUTOFIC (DOT) ORG TO CHECK OUT HOW THIS STORY AND OTHERS ARE DOING IN THE POLES. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, Only the original ones are mine.

Jarediz14: It might take a while.

Sakora Haruno: More Gaara for you girl!

BigQuise: Yes he does, as for Kakashi and Tsunade, we will have to see what my muse has in store.

The Reformed Aberahamtulip: I know the Kakashi thing is a little weirs right now but it has importance to the story, please bare with me.

JPMod: Yes it was the sake, Iruka told him and Kaksahi has good reason to be terrified and only Lee will actually reach Sana.

Son of the morning: Sorry:( are you blue yet?

Martrex: The white chakra will be explained.

Mizuki moon Hyuga: Lemons must wait for the healing process.

Aerowind: Both have a lot of issues, it will take time.

Kitsune6: Thanks, Wait and see (evil laugh echoes off the walls)

Elijah snow: Thank you so much! Hope you continue to like it.

Jjcard: Thanks, Uta is a fun character. I'm trying to finish 'Return to sound' so you guys can get to know her even better.

Naruto 21: Blood coming soon.

Bailin: Thankyou, I'm glad you can't tell yet, that is what I was going for XP

Dark Wolf 021: Thnak you.

Gothic Luffy: My frine said the same thing, and she doesn't want kids. LOL. I'm glad it made an impact. Tsunade & Kakashi will be butting heads for a while to come.

Exlamation mark and co: LOL go right ahead.

D: I made you cry??? (Starts throwing confetti and planning a party) I'm glad it touched you. Bows to you for letting me know

TheWatcherandReader: Thank you, I appreciate the heads up. It helps me improve.

Shikamaru the nerd: How many times did you review? I love you! Hope you continue to like my work. Only Hinata& Naruto know about the baby. Kyubi will be around. Yes 'Return to sound' is mine, it should be updated soon. Smiles eveily I LOVE twists! I take it you don't like Kakashi very much? The 9 will appear. What is that story called with Naruto and Hinata? And who wrote it?

Draconian Warrior: Surprise in this chapter.

Spiritwolf30: Sorry, life gets in the way and I can't help it when I get writers block.

Masian: I will keep going, I'm just crazy busy with work and courses right now.

Aperira: Thank you for giving me a chance bows

Adam Mansfield: The lemon will be a while, sorry Temari isn't ready yet.

KuroTatsu87: I am working on the fighting element, it will be a bit before we get there though.

For Rates: Thanks for the party, it is rated M for later content.

TO EVERYONE ELSE: Thank you all so much for your reviews they really help me keep writing. (when I have the time)

And thank you to everyone who voted for this story in the Naruto fan fiction awards thanks to you all I came in second and was only 3 votes out of first place.

Chapter twenty

AN: Please remember what happened to Temari she is in no condition mentally to be intimate with anyone, I am attempting to make this as realistic as possible so there wont be any lemons for a while, sorry.

Maybe this will help, as of this chapter it has been 15 days since Naruto found Temari in the woods and only 8 since they arrived in Konoha.

Any way please enjoy this chapter.

Shizune carefully balanced a covered breakfast tray in her left hand while she used the other to open the door to the Hokage's home. She knew it was early but also knew that Tsunade needed something in her stomach after a night out drinking to avoid a major hang over, it was just the way the female sannin's system worked.

Slipping inside the young assistant closed the door softly behind her before heading for the kitchen area. Setting the tray down on the table she went about putting coffee in the coffeemaker and turning it on before opening the fridge to pull out some orange juice.

Shizune really wondered how her good friend could stand to go out drinking all the time, the queasy stomach and pounding headache in the morning just didn't seem worth it. The young medic sometimes felt guilty that she no longer accompanied Tsunade to the bars very often, but then she had better things to do with her time and had never really enjoyed the bar scene in the first place.

Sighing she filled a glass with juice then moved to the table where she uncovered the tray and set the glass beside a bowl of fruit. As far as she was concerned Tsunade really needed to find something else to do in the evenings. Shizune grinned to herself as she tried to imagine the Hokage's face if she informed her that she really needed to find a man.

Shizune had loved her Uncle Dan very much, but had learned over the years that there was more to life then living in the past, if only her mentor would see it that way.

Picking up the tray she headed for the bedroom, knocking lightly several times before opening the door. As expected the room was pitch black, with the heavy dark curtains covering the windows.

"Tsunade its time to get up." She called cheerfully; having been through this routine so many times Shizune had no trouble making it to the bedside table in the dark room. Carefully setting her tray down she moved to the window where she flung open the drapes.

When the expected moan of protest didn't sound she cast a worried glance over her shoulder at the bed only to find it empty. The blankets lay in a tangled mess on the floor so she was pretty certain that the Hokage was somewhere in the house.

After first checking to see it the blond had simply fallen out of bed, she headed for the bathroom. There she found the Hokage draped over the toilet bowl, her long golden hair fell in disarray around her shoulders.

A gasp escaped Shizune's throat and she rushed to the side of her friend and mentor.

"Tsunade, are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she knelt down beside her.

"Just kill me now." Came the muffled reply.

Shizune frowned and reached forward to test the blonde's forehead to see if she had a fever. Tsunade almost never got sick from a night out drinking. In fact the last time the brown haired assistant had seen her boss like this was right after the party to celebrate the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke's first born son.

Shizune smirked at the memory; a lot of people had taken almost a week to recover from that party, including the blond beside her. Hatake Kakashi knew how to throw one hell of a party.

Once Shizune had determined that Tsunade did not have a temperature she was a little less worried and moved to one of the bathroom cabinets to retrieve some pain killers. Opening the bottle she shook out several pills and returned to the ailing woman's side.

"Here Tsunade, take these while I get you some water."

She had to nudge the blonde's shoulder to get her to respond.  
Moving slowly and painfully she accepted the pills and pitifully swallowed them while Shizune quickly headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. When she returned she carefully handed the glass to Tsunade who was now propped up against the tub.

"So what's the occasion?" The brunet asked as she watched her friend drain the water in on go.

"Wasn't any." Tsunade growled her eyes still tightly shut as she tried to ignore the pounding in her head. "Did I mention that I hate men?" She mumbled, causing Shizune's brows to lift.

"All men or one in particular?" She asked as she moved to help Tsunade to her feet.

It took a few moments to get the blond all the way up and Shizune was forced to pull an arm over her shoulder and help her across the room and back to her bed.

"Just a silver haired moron with a gorgeous smile and a killer bod." The blond finally muttered as she climbed back onto her mattress.

Shizune's brows went skyward once again. Surly her friend couldn't mean Jiraiya; the hair was right but not the rest of the description. She tried not to let a smile show as she moved to shake out Tsunade's blankets.

"You're not talking about Kakashi by chance are you?" She asked figuring the copy-nin was the only logical suspect, especially considering how much he had been bugging Tsunade lately. Shizune had a pretty good idea of what was going on with the Scarecrow, but wasn't about to say anything.

"Remind me to kill him once I'm feeling better." Was Tsunade's reply once she had settled back into her pillows and had draped an arm over her eyes to block out the dawning day outside her window.

"What did he do this time?" The younger woman inquired as she forced her mentor back into a sitting position so that she could prop several pillows behind her before retrieving the breakfast tray she had brought along and set it in front of the suffering blond.

"He invited himself to drink with me and he talked about Naruto, and he was flirting with me…. The bastard……" Tsunade groaned. "Did I mention that he could kill a woman with his smile?"

Shizune lifted a brow as she tried to keep from laughing, it wasn't often that the female Hokage babbled and on top of that she was starting to sound like a school girl who didn't want to admit a crush.

"Are you telling me that you actually got to see the man's face?" She asked rather curious at the prospect. She didn't think there was a woman in Konoha who didn't want to know what was under that infamous piece of cloth.

"He was drinking, of course I saw his face!" Tsunade snapped, causing her to wince and grab her head in her hands.

Shizune did chuckle then. "So I take it that you've never gone drinking with Kakashi before?"

The blond only managed a negative sound as she was still nursing her aching head.

"Well from what I've heard, he always has his mask up or a jutsu in place, so he never shows any skin, even when he's plastered." The brunet informed her. "You lucky thing you!" She teased. Maybe he's interested in you.

Tsunade growled low so as not to aggravate her headache. "Not possible, the man's taken." She muttered reaching for the orange juice sitting on the tray in front of her.

"He is?" Shizune asked in surprise. "Since when?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Please Shizune; I know you pay more attention to gossip then that. Everyone knows the man is gay and has been attached for years."

The brunet smirked at that. "So you're on that side of the bet are you?" She asked fighting off the urge to laugh outright at the thought of the Copy-nin with another man.

"What bet?" Tsunade asked giving the younger woman a funny look.

"The one that's going around town about whether or not Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka are an item, Just how much sake did you drink last night to come up with that conclusion?"

I was only on my second bottle when he arrived, I don't know how many I had after that." Tsunade carefully shook her head as she picked up a piece of toast. "But we're getting off topic, what do you mean there is a BET going on?" She demanded and she suddenly looked like she wasn't hung over at all with the way her eyes flashed.

Shizune really couldn't hide the smirk on her lips any longer.

"Now you aren't paying attention to gossip Tsunade, the village is practically divided over whether or not Kakashi and Iruka are an item or merely very close friends." She informed her friend. "So unless he admitted something to you last night, no one is admitting to knowing for sure."

Tsunade frowned as she thoughtfully chewed her toast, try as she might she couldn't remember much after the conversation about Naruto. It was all a little blurry and she couldn't say for sure what was real and what was her alcohol soaked imagination. She was still having trouble believing that she had drank enough to make herself sick in the first place.

Shizune meanwhile was thinking that there was someone who would love to hear about last nights events.  
"Well I should get going Tsunade." She informed the blond as she smoothed down a corner of her quilt. "The coffee is on and should be ready soon."

Tsunade thanked her as she headed for the bedroom door.

"You know,' the younger medic mused as she paused at the opening. 'Considering your track record, I wouldn't bet on Kakashi being unavailable if I were you.

The early morning light filtered through the leaves to dance across the forest floor where it seemed to play tag with the shadows.

The sound of the soft summer breeze rustling the branches was the first sound the red haired Kazekage heard as he slowly regained consciousness. He didn't immediately open his eyes, but allowed his other senses to take in his surroundings first. 

He was leaning up against a tree, he could feel the rough bark against his back and he found it quite comfortable. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to sleep that he wasn't really ready to give up the relaxed feeling it gave him.

Taking a deep breath an all too familiar scent touched his nose and he jerked upright, his eyes going wide.

BLOOD! He nearly panicked when he saw his hands were covered in the dried red substance.

'It was four legged, I swear!' Shukaku quickly assured him. 'Sorry about the mess, I didn't get the chance to clean up before your body started shutting down again.' The demon apologized.  
He knew how paranoid his host could be about hurting others. Case in point, even in the middle of his rage, not a single creature was harmed do to their sand storm, well none after the first ten minutes anyway.

Gaara took several deep breaths to calm himself before he took a good look at their surroundings. "Where are we?" Ha asked, the trees indicating that they had moved quite a distance.

'We are near the boarder; we shouldn't be far from where we sensed the item.' The Tanuki replied.

At the reminder Gaara rolled to his feet. Reaching into his ever present pouch he pulled out a small water flask. After taking a drink he used the rest to clean off his hands.

"God, what is this stuff from Shukaku? It stinks." He wrinkled his nose as he was unfamiliar with this type of blood.

'Primate.' The demon replied.

Gaara paused in scrubbing his hands. "As in a monkey?" He asked in disbelief, being alone he had no reason to school his face or voice to its usual calm mask.

'Yes, it was being rather annoying and while they are rather bland, this one was a perfect size for one meal.' Was the explanation.

The red head groaned. "I can't believe you fed me a monkey." His stomach suddenly felt a little queasy at the thought.

'Why? 'The Tanuki asked. 'Despite what you humans believe you are not descended from the creatures, it is no different the consuming a bird or a hare. With the exception of the taste of course.'

Gaara groaned he should know better then to give his tenant something to drone on about. "Never mind Shukaku, jus tell me it was cooked."

There was a slight pause. 'Okay it was cooked.'

"SHUKAKU!"

"Don't blame me! We used up too much chakra in getting here, there wasn't enough left to perform a fire jutsu.'

The Kazekage sighed as he realized that they were having a pointless argument.  
"My apologies Shukaku, I shouldn't be reprimanding you for doing what was necessary."

'Accepted, you are not your self at this time, I understand.'

Gaara glanced around the area as his worry for his older sister's safety returned. Flicking the excess water from his hands he asked.  
"Do you remember the location?"

The demon took a moment to check their position.  
'I believe it is west of us, perhaps a quarter of a mile.'

Without another word the sand master headed off at a slow run, his long legs quickly eating up the ground. He only stopped once he had traveled the appointed distance.  
They were once again on the edge of the tree line, looking out over the sand dunes.

'It should be close.' Shukaku commented.

Gaara nodded, sending his chakra into the ground, sending out feelers to locate the item they were looking for. His rage from finding his sisters weapon had taken on a more controlled aspect, not long after the sand storm had been formed the red haired young man had quite literally moved every grain of sand in his country, looking for some clue as to his sister's whereabouts.

No body was located, only an item that bore her essence. He wasn't even sure what it was just yet. He was also not yet completely sure if she had perished, his vision had only seen her being attacked and he had not yet found any evidence of her remains, even her ashes would have been detected during his search. And so he dared to hope that she was still alive.

A few moments later his sand had found what he was looking for and so he followed the connection to a large bush. Separating the thick branches he spotted it.  
Temari's Hitai-ate.

Reaching down he picked it up, it looked to have been ripped from her body the cloth edges were raggedly torn. As he brought the item to his nose to test for the presence of blood his sight blurred.

'Not again.' Shukaku moaned when the vision was that which both of them had seen many times before.

Temari sat in a field of daisies, cradling a fox kit in her arms. Curled around her with his head on her lap way Kyubi, one of his tails was waving in front of the kit who was trying to capture it with his tiny paws.

The scene was one of pure serenity.

'Its so sweet it makes me sick!' Shukaku complained. 'When are you going to learn to turn it off on command?'

Gaara ignored his tenant, he always found solace in the knowledge that his sister would find the happiness she deserved. And with someone who would have no problems protecting her. She deserved better then what their home town had to offer.

A bright flash of light suddenly blocked out the image which puzzled Gaara, the vision had never ended in that manner before.

A moment later the image was back, only this time it appeared as a framed photograph.

'What the hell?!' Shukaku yelped.

'I have…. No idea.' Gaara returned as he tried to focus on what was happening.

He frowned when the baby fox turned into a human child whose face kept changing, after a few moments there was another, smaller flash of light and the child was suddenly engulfed in white flames. And then its image seemed to melt, as if it was made of wax, until it was completely gone leaving Temari's arms empty.

'I don't like the looks of this.' Shukaku whined as the Kyubi raised his head and seemed to scan the area around him. His nine tails began whipping back and forth behind him as Temari got to her feet. She reached out a hand as if to touch his head but before she could make contact her image disappeared without a trace.

As the kitsune sprang to his feet the rest of the picture disappeared as well, leaving the demon standing in a black void. A howl of rage and anguish issued from his throat as the landscape around him burst into flame and then in the middle of the ragging inferno his image was gone as well.

Gaara gasped, trying to drag oxygen back into his lungs as his normal eyesight returned. His body trembled as he clutched his sisters Hitai-ate tightly in his hands.

Shukaku whimpered as he felt his host's heart breaking.

"She's dead Shukaku, I failed her." He hung his head as he was filled with unfamiliar emotions. The rage he had released before wasn't nearly enough to express what he was now feeling.

'WE failed.' Shukaku corrected him.

Gaara's legs gave out on him and he collapsed on the ground in shock. He had dealt with death almost his entire life, had in fact been its instrument more times then he could even remember. But he had never lost someone that was close to him.  
And now a member of his family was gone, and the Sand user had no idea how to deal with it. Although he was unable to show his siblings what they meant to him, they were all he had in this world.

'He's going to kill us!' Shukaku's voice trembled in fear, effectively bringing Gaara back to himself.

"I think you are over reacting." He quietly informed his tenant even as his mind started planning how he was going to find the ones responsible for taking Temari from him.

'I am NOT over reacting!' The Tanuki stated almost hysterically. 'You don't know him like I do; Master Kyubi does not forgive easily. He's going to rip us to pieces!'

"Perhaps so." Gaara agreed calmly as he slowly got back to his feet. "Although I doubt Naruto will allow it to go that far, even if it would be well within his rights to do so. The Master did leave her in our care after all."

'What are we going to do?' Shukaku sniveled. 'I don't want to die!'

"Focus Shukaku, what happens to us is irrelevant." The red head snapped, it still amazed his how his demon companion could be so blood thirsty and yet so cowardly at the same time. "We have hunting to do."

He once again brought the Hatai-ate up to his nose, but there were no other scents present to give him a clue as to who he was going after.

'Are we going back to the village?' Shukaku asked, finally calming down enough to focus on the task at hand.

"No, that would only cause more of a gap between us and our prey."

'But wouldn't it be easier if we had more help?' The demon asked.

"What would be the point? We have only one description, and the scent of another of the culprits, a team would only slow down our search." Gaara informed the Tanuki.

"Do you know were to start?' Was the next question.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I will not rest until I have found them." Gaara vowed.

A growl rumbled through his chest as he scanned his surroundings. Spotting a mountain range southwest of his position he decided that it was a logical direction because of where he had found the head band and the higher ground would give him a vantage point to plan out his next move.

Without a second thought he put the metal village insignia into his pouch and took off at a run.

'I will avenge you Temari.' He vowed with only his demon as witness.

AN: Just to clarify a few things about Shukaku and Kyubi's relationship, From what I've found on information of the nine great demons Kyubi is the king as he is the most powerful with unlimited chakra at his disposal.

Shukaku on the other hand is ranked the lowest and was known to flee battles in order to survive. So although he is rather blood thirsty when it comes to standing up to someone more powerful then him, he is a complete woos.

More of this will be explained in the sequel. Hope that helped you. :)

It was nearly noon when Kakashi was rudely awakened by someone pounding on his door. Rolling over her threw an arm over his eyes, determined to ignore whoever it was until they gave up and went away. He was off duty and he had no intention in getting out of bed before he absolutely had too.

He sighed in relief when the noise stopped, he wasn't experiencing the worst hang over of his life, but that didn't mean he wanted to be sociable.

The sound of feet stomping down his hallway made him groan. An assassin wouldn't be making that much noise and only one person had a key to his apartment and knew how to disable the traps he always set for extra security without making a huge racket.

"Kakashi, I think its time you got out of bed." Came Iruka's calm voice.

Moving his arm enough to allow him to crack open one eye and spot the teacher leaning against his door jam.

"Go away Scar face, I don't feel like getting up yet." He growled.

"Too bad, I just had some interesting news from a very reliable source and I want to know what the hell you were doing last night." Iruka snapped in return.

Sighing heavily Kakashi slowly rolled into a sitting position keeping his eyes closed until his feet were firmly planted on the floor and he kept them that way until he was sure that his head wouldn't start spinning.

"So what do you want to yell at me about this time?" He asked not bothering to reach for his mask which hung loosely around his neck.

"I want to know what the hell happened last night." Iruka repeated flatly.

"I went out drinking, what does it look like I did?" The Copy-nin snapped before he thought better of it, and his head immediately made him regret it.

"It looks like you had one of your usual nights out on the town." Iruka replied. "But that doesn't explain why you were seen entering the Hokage tower in the middle of the night with said female Hokage draped over your shoulder like a sack of rice."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "Ya I guess that would raise a few eyebrows now wouldn't it."

"Care to explain?"

"Nothing much to explain really, I ran into Tsunade at the Hell Hole. We talked, drank." He paused to grin suddenly. "Damn that woman can drink; she polished off six bottles of sake while I was there and then helped me finish off my vodka."

(AN: For those of you who are wondering she had a total of seven bottles of sake.)

Iruka's eyes widened.  
"She was still upright after that much sake?!"

Kakashi nodded.  
"Yup, she didn't keel over until we were half way back to the tower."

"And then what happened?" The teacher inquired.

"What do you mean 'and then what'?" Kakashi growled. "I took her home and tucked her into bed like a perfect gentleman."

Iruka moved from his place by the door to sit on the bed beside the silver haired man.  
"So that was it? Nothing else happened?"

"Nothing." Kakashi confirmed before scrubbing his hands over his face, he was relieved that his head seemed to be feeling much better.

"Sounds like an interesting evening then." Iruka commented quietly.

"You can say that again." Kakashi grumbled. "She asked me if I was Bi."

Iruka's eyes grew wide. "She asked you what?"

"You heard me!"

Iruka snickered. "She asked you if…..?"

Kakashi nodded with a frown, which sent the dark haired teacher into peals of laughter.  
The Copy-nin glared at his companion as the scar faced teacher fell over backwards on the bed and continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny." Kakashi growled as he swiveled his position so that he could give the teacher a kick in the side.

Iruka merely grunted at the half hearted contact but he did try to gain control of his mirth.  
"What are you talking about? It's funny as hell!" He managed between breathless chuckles.

Kakashi glared and proceeded to kick the still chuckling man off the end of his bed. He refused to say anything more on the subject and he had to question what he had been thinking to divulge the information in the first place.

"Since you insist on being such an ass after waking me up, the least you can do is go make me some breakfast." He snapped in irritation.

Iruka got easily to his feet, not the least bit phased from having been shoved off the bed. He didn't say anything else but his laughter could be heard as he made his way down the hall.

Temari sat curled up on one end of Naruto's couch with one of the books Hinata had given her resting open on her lap.  
Naruto came over and handed her a cup of tea.

"Feeling better." He asked as he settled down beside her.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm still not sure why I would be feeling queasy, I didn't eat anything weird yesterday and I haven't been around anyone with the flue." She stated with a frown.

She had slept well but upon waking she had felt a little off, not enough to actually be physically sick but she hadn't dared eat anything for breakfast.

Naruto was leaning back with his arms stretched across the top of the couch with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I bet it's probably morning sickness." He finally concluded aloud

Temari glanced at him over the rim of her cup as she took a sip of tea.  
"What's morning sickness?" She was trying to remember where she had heard that term before but was coming up with a blank.

"Its something that happens to pregnant women, they get sick first thing in that morning for a while. So I've heard anyway." He replied.

"Why's that?" She was a little confused.

Naruto shrugged his big shoulders. "I haven't the foggiest clue. I just heard the guys talking about it, apparently its hell."

Temari frowned at that. "I'm not sure I like the sounds of that."

Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't really feel that bad; I'm just a little off is all."

"I could always go get Hinata for you." He offered.

She smiled but shook her head again and took another sip of tea.

"If that's one of the books from Hinata it might say something about it in there." He mused nodding towards the hard cover sitting in her lap.

Temari picked up said manuscript to look at the back again. "So far it seems to just be about nutrition." She informed him as she reread the back.  
"Yup that's it according to this." She held the back up for him to see.

"Is this all she brought?" He inquired after scanning the cover.

"There are a couple more but I haven't looked at them yet." She leaned over the arm of the couch to retrieve the package the books were wrapped in. Earlier she had simply grabbed the one on the top and not bothered to read all the titles.

Naruto took her teacup while she emptied the package on her lap. Two more books fell out. The first had her raising her eyebrows, it was obviously for kunoichi's the title read 'Training while pregnant' with a foot note about dealing with the loss of usable chakra.

"Can I read that one?" Naruto asked, having read the cover over her shoulder.

"No, these ones are mine, you read the nutrition one." She told him handing over the first book as she tried not to smirk at his strange request.

"Party pooper." He pouted but accepted the one she gave him.

The final book was called 'What to expect when you're expecting' and it immediately caught Temari's attention.

(AN: It is a great book, I highly recommend it)

Opening up the thick manuscript she skimmed over the index and gave a low whistle at the amount of information it contained.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I think this is the book I was looking for." She replied. "It looks like it has everything in it."

"Cool." Naruto grinned at her. "Do you want your tea back now?" He asked.

"Oh ya, sorry." Quickly placing the extra book and the now empty package on the floor she took back her cup and set it on her lap as she started thumbing through the last book.

Naruto also settled back to read and for several hours the two sat in companionable silence until Naruto declared it was time to make lunch. Since Temari's stomach felt much better they ate in the living room with books in hand and Naruto pointing out some recipes he thought she might be interested in. On the same token she read several snippets of information aloud to him, including the explanation for morning sickness. And so it continued on into the afternoon until Naruto announced that he had finished his book and sprawled out against the arm of the couch opposite from Temari.

"How can you be done already?" She asked. "I'm not even half way through mine."

"Well yours is thicker then mine was." He informed her. "And besides, recipes don't take as long to read."

Temari shrugged having not thought of it that way.  
As she went back to reading Naruto started twiddling his thumbs, he really didn't feel like reading any more at that moment in time and cleaning up their lunch dishes from the coffee table meant getting up.

He suddenly got and idea. "Hey Temari, do you want a foot rub?" He asked.

Temari had to think about that for a minute. She had never had anyone else massage her feet before and she wasn't sure she felt comfortable allowing it.

'But Uta did say that he was really good at it.' She reminded herself.

So she decided to take a chance, after all this was Naruto. "Sure why not." It took her a minute to reposition herself while not letting her house kimono ride up past her knees.

In the end she sat against the arm of the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her and draped over Naruto's legs while her feet rested in his lap.  
As the big shinobi went to work on her feet Temari returned to reading, she was really enjoying herself, she had not known just how many changes a woman's body went through when having a baby.

Time slipped away quickly as the pair lounged on the couch; Temari continued to read interesting passages aloud to Naruto which he would sometimes comment on or ask a further question. It never occurred to either of them that what they were doing might be considered odd because they were not a couple.

It was nearly six o'clock and the two were still sharing the couch, Temari's legs still stretched out over top of Naruto's. Only Naruto had taken over reading the book aloud since Temari had wanted to give her eyes a break when a knock sounded on the apartment door.

Grudgingly Naruto got to his feet to go investigate. Upon opening the door he found a female chunin on the other side.  
She quickly bowed. "Pardon me Uzumaki-Sama but the Hokage requires your immediate presence at the tower."

Biting back an annoyed sigh Naruto nodded and thanked the woman before closing the door.

"What's up?" Temari asked as she sat up on the couch.

"Something's going on at the office, I have to go find out what's happening." He informed her as he slid on his sandals and grabbed his coat, just in case.

"I don't know how long I'll be so don't wait for me to eat if you get hungry." He told her.

Temari smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be fine, go ahead."

Naruto grinned at her in return before heading out of the apartment.  
After he was gone Temari got to her feet and stretched. After a quick trip to the bathroom she decided to clean up the lunch leftovers and tidy up the kitchen.

"Are you sure there is no one else who can go?" Naruto asked Tsunade as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The Hokage shook her head. "The elder asked for you specifically since you have been to his village before. And he says that their trade negotiations with the village closest to them, which happens to be just over the boarder in the Land of Mist are not going well and he is afraid that things might get hostile." She pointed out even though she had already briefed him on the situation once.

"But I promised Temari I'd be around until her brothers showed up or we escorted her back to Sana." He protested.

Tsunade sighed, she wasn't to happy about separating the potential couple herself, but for very different reasons then the young man in front of her had voiced. She just wanted to give them as much time together as she could.  
Mental she shook her head such was the life of a ninja, missions always came first.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we really need you to go for this one." She apologized. "Do you think we need to find someone to stay with Temari while you're gone"  
After what the younger woman had gone through it wouldn't surprise Tsunade in the least if she still didn't want to be left alone.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Naruto replied quietly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She's been doing a lot better, but I still don't want to leave her alone, I promised." He finished with a heavy sigh.

Tsunade nodded as she got up from her desk and walked towards him. "I know you did but my hands are tied, I really need you to go on this mission."

Naruto nodded. "I'll go."

He wasn't happy about, but at least he was going on his own which meant that he should be able to make the nearly four day trip in half the time.

"I'll leave first thing in the morning."

Tsunade smiled and patted him on the arm. "Thank you Naruto. Now tell Temari that if she needs anything to just let me know."

He nodded. "I will."

With that he turned to leave having already gotten all the information he needed. Opening the office door he was met with the sound of laughter.  
He smiled as he saw Iruka talking to Shizune. The two of them always seemed to make each other laugh.

"Hey Iruka, what are you doing here on a Sunday?" He asked by way of greeting.

The teacher pointed at a large file box sitting on Shizune's desk. "I just finished updating the files on this years graduate's, so I thought I would drop it off so that I didn't have to look at it any more."

Naruto chuckled. "Why were you working on that on the weekend in the first place?"

The older man grinned. "I only have a couple weeks before the whole thing starts over again, I wanted to at least have some of that time to myself, so what about you?"

Naruto's sudden frown wasn't lost on the scar faced man. "A diplomatic mission came up that I have to go on."

Shizune couldn't help but smile at his downcast demeanor. "I'm sure it wont take you too long to get everything straightened out Naruto." She encouraged him before excusing herself to go into Tsunade's office.

The two men then left the building together. Before they went their separate ways Naruto stopped his father figure to make a request of him.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, could you check in on Temari for me and make sure that she's okay."

Iruka nodded solemnly as he tried to hide his disappointment that the couple was being separated so soon.

"I'm sure Gaara will be here for her any day but you know, just in case."

"Its no problem Naruto, don't worry about a thing." Iruka assured him.

Naruto thanked his former teacher and the two men said their goodbyes before each of them headed in their own direction. With Naruto making a slight detour before going home.

Kyubi growled long and low as he watched what was going on around him, He had a bad feeling about the way things were unfolding.  
He wasn't sure yet if it was about the mission or something else, but he was definitely not happy with the prospect of Naruto leaving his female alone.

He glared at the tiny crack in his prison that had for some reason become visible the day before, but was still no bigger then it had been.

No the kitsune was not happy.

Naruto and Temari ate a late dinner in near silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Naruto was feeling guilty as hell that he had to leave her, while Temari was busy telling herself that most diplomatic missions such as trade relations on such a small scale shouldn't take very long at all so Naruto's hopes of being back within a week was very possible.

'Gaara and Kankuro should also be here any day so this is no big deal'

It wasn't until the two were cleaning off the table that Naruto finally broke the silence.  
"Temari, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

The kunoichi gave him a questioning look. "What about dishes?"

"We can do them when we get back." He assured her.

"Temari smiled, a walk sounded much better then cleaning. "That sounds good to me."

For some reason she just wanted to stay close to him, like they had been all day.  
Abandoning cleanup duty the couple was soon walking down the street side by side.

"Where are we going?" Temari asked when Naruto turned down an unfamiliar street.

"It's kind of for a surprise." He told her with a grin.

She blinked. "A surprise?"

"Yup." His grin widened.

"For who?" She frowned slightly.

The big shinobi laughed. "For you silly."

Temari was momentarily struck speechless.

"What for?" She finally managed to ask after swallowing several times.

"You'll see."

He guided her down a narrow side street and within a few minutes they arrived at the gates of a compound. Naruto pushed open one of the doors before grabbing Temari's hand to pull her inside with him.

The Sand-nin was too shocked by his actions to protest. She couldn't fathom what it was Naruto might have planned.  
He kept a hold of her as they crossed a small courtyard which held an elaborate water garden off to the left.

Before they reached the steps leading up to the house the door opened and a young man dressed in a traditional kimono and hakama stepped out and bowed in greeting.

"Welcome Uzumaki-Sama, my master is expecting you."

Naruto nodded his understanding as they mounted the stairs and followed the young man inside.

"Hold onto your sandals." He told Temari as they both stepped out of their foot wear. "You'll be needing them in a little bit."

Even more baffled then she was before the kunoichi did as she was told and carried her sandals in one hand as she followed after him. Their greeter led them down several long corridors towards what she assumed was the back part of the house. When he finally came to a stop and opened a door for them the first thing she noticed was the smell of coal and metal.

Growing more curious by the second she followed closely behind Naruto as he stepped through the door. The room was much warmer then the rest of the house had been.

"Ha ha! Naruto my boy!" Welcome, welcome!" A boisterous voice boomed across the large room that Temari realized was a work studio.

On closer inspection of what the four young men sitting at various tables were doing she discovered that they were all working on different types of weapons. Her inspection was cut short however when the owner of the voice appeared seemingly out of nowhere and pulled Naruto into a big hug.

"Master Seisakusha it is good to see you." The blond wheezed as the breath was nearly crushed out of his lungs by the shorter man.

Temari wasn't quite sure what she thought of this older man just yet. Although he was actually slightly shorter then she was, he was at least as broad in the chest as Naruto and sported arms like a gorilla.

Once he had been released from the bear hug Naruto turned. "Temari this is Seisakusha Buki." He held out a hand to bring her forward for the introduction. "Master Seisakusha, this is Temari."

The kunoichi felt much better when she stepped forward and his arm moved around her waist. She bowed her head politely.

"So this is the young lady you were telling me about." Seisakusha chuckled, the laugh lines around his eyes crinkled as he smiled, showing off even white teeth. "It is a pleasure to meet you my Dear; I enjoyed your performance at the chunin exams against the Nara boy. I've never seen a style quite like yours before."

At Temari's stunned look Naruto chuckled. "Master Seisakusha is the best weapons maker in the Land of Fire. He goes to every chunin exam to get ideas for improving his weapons or creating new ones."

"But that was at least twelve years ago." Temari protested. She couldn't believe that she had made that much of an impression on a complete stranger.

Master Seisakusha chuckled. "Twelve years is not so long when you're my age my Dear, and a beautiful young woman with impressive skill and an unusual weapon is easy to remember."

Temari was sure she was blushing from his words.

"Well Naruto my boy, you're early as usual. I had hoped for at least another day or two to finish." The weapons master shook a finger at him.

The big blond looked sheepish as he shrugged. "I wasn't planning on rushing you Master Buki, but I got called out on a mission for tomorrow and I don't know how long I will be gone."

The older man nodded and stroked his well trimmed mustache and beard. "Ah I see, well then let us get to the fun part then shall we?" With that he turned and led the way through his workshop to a door at the back.

Naruto kept his hand on Temari's back as he ushered her forward.  
"Naruto, what exactly are we doing here?" She was still unsure as to why this was supposed to be some kind of surprise for her.

"You'll see when we get through that door." He informed her with a smile.

Chewing nervously on her bottom lip she took a deep breath as she was ushered through the door and into a dark room. Her body stiffened when she realized that she couldn't see anything.

"We barely had time to get this set up for you Naruto, be glad that I like you so much." The Masters voice echoed through the darkness just a moment before lights flickered to life, one at a time all the way around the room.

Temari gasped in shock when she saw that each light illuminated a different display, Set around the entire room including a line down the center were more kinds of combat fans then Temari had seen in her life.

Gaping at the fabulous display of weapons she could only stare in wonder.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked as he moved up behind her and leaned over her shoulder in an effort to see her reaction to his surprise.

Swallowing several times she struggled to find her voice. "I'm not sure I understand….." Her voice trailed off as she frowned in confusion. Why was she here?

"Take you're pick, whichever one you want." He told her with a grin.

"W…What?" She sputtered, she couldn't believe her ears.

"I don't know what happened to your fan but I thought you might like a replacement." His hands moved to rest lightly on her hips. "Master Seisukusha Buki makes the best weapons I have ever seen, fans aren't a common fighting tool around here but when I talked to him the other day he told me that he's been experimenting with different styles the last couple of years and he would love to get your opinion on them."

Temari felt close to tears. How had he known that she felt lost without her signature weapon when she was out in public? She was sure she hadn't said a thing as she had been trying to ignore the fact herself.

"This is for me?" Her eyes skimmed over the closest fans in awe.

She felt him nod behind her as his chin brushed against her hair.  
"Why don't you take a closer look and see if anything suits you." He suggested as he gently squeezed her hips before nudging her forward and releasing his hold.

Tentatively she stepped forward, focusing on the first display. She was so overwhelmed by the whole situation that at first she didn't allow herself to touch any of the beautiful creations before her. Instead she slowly made her way down the row, inspecting each one carefully.

The fans were quite varied in size design and material, ranging from a pair of small metal hand held with razor edges to one large wooden fan that was almost the picture of the one she had used as a genin.  
Some were quite elaborately decorated while others were plain. The wind summoner was in heaven.

"She is a fine woman." Master Seisakusha remarked as he rejoined Naruto.

The big blond nodded as he watched Temari move slowly from one display to the next. "That she is."

"You know, in my day a gift to a young lady consisted of flowers or candy." The weapons Master folded his thick arms across his chest. "Your generation seems to be set on weapons." He chuckled. "Not that I mind of course."

Naruto turned his head to give him a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, not exactly sure if the old man was hinting at something or not.

"Well first it was that Tai-jutsu specialist…. Lee was it? He got specially made gauntlets for your teammate when he married her, and just a couple months ago the Hyuga commissioned colored kunai for a second anniversary gift." The crafter shook his head as he chuckled again.

"Colored kunai?" Naruto asked in disbelief, Buki had to be referring to Neji, as Tenten was a great lover of weapons, as her style showed. And their anniversary was coming up in about a week.

"Yes, I never thought I would see the day I was casting pink kunai." Seisakusha replied with a broad grin.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as well. "At least it's original."

The old man nodded in agreement.  
"And now you're buying your woman a battle fan, quite the odd generation."

Naruto felt himself blushing and he hoped that Temari wasn't close enough to hear the last comment. "She's not mine, we're just friends." He spoke quietly so as not to be over heard. But he had to correct the misconception before it was mentioned to the flaxen haired kunoichi, he was afraid that it might upset her.

"Why ever not?" The weapons master demanded, his voice almost echoing off the walls of the enclosed room.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as Temari sent him a questioning look from the other side of the room.

"It's a long story." He muttered, not meeting the older mans eyes.

"That's no excuse boy." Buki stated flatly before striding off towards the young woman, he knew from the boy's reaction that now was not a good time to discuss the matter further and so he focused on showing off his masterpieces.

Naruto slowly trailed after Temari and the weapons maker as they tested some of the fans and discussed the details of design and material. It was the second time that someone had assumed that he and Temari were a couple. The first had been Sasuke but that was only because the Uchiha had found out that Temari was staying with him. Naruto was sure that he hadn't made any mention of that to Master Buki. So why had the older man come to that conclusion? It couldn't be that strange that he was buying her a new weapon could it? He had bought things for his other female friends before, so what was the big deal?

Shrugging to himself he decided to disregard the incident, it wasn't as if it was a big deal that they had been mistaken for a couple by someone who had only seen them together once. Mistakes happened.

Pushing all thoughts of it aside he focused his attention on Temari who was expertly twirling a fan around her body, it was half the size of the one she normally sported but she handled it like it was an extension of her arm.  
Seeing her pleased smile as she concentrated on her movements he felt confidant that he had made the right choice in bringing her here.

Temari brought the small metal fan up in front of her face before flicking it shut with a smooth jerk of her wrist.

"This is a fabulous weapon Master Buki, the balance is perfect." She told him running her nail appreciatively down the razor sharp edges.

"Coming from you my Dear that is high praise indeed." The old master beamed at her praise.

Temari found that she liked this weathered weapon maker, she didn't even mind when he called her 'Dear' it made her feel like a granddaughter of sorts, and she liked that.

"This is truly a work of art." She murmured, slowly opening the fan and once again running a longing finger over the intricately tooled designs covering every section of it. "I wish it was of a size closer to what I usually use." 

Wistfully she set it back on its stand and trailed her fingers over the blue and gold ribbons that hung from its base.  
"It's almost too beautiful to use for more then dancing with."

Master Seisakusha chuckled making her realize that she has spoken her thoughts out loud.

"A woman who dances with her weapons." The creases deepened around his eyes as he grinned at her. "A true master of her craft."

Temari felt herself blushing, she had never told anyone abut her secret pass time.

"Master Seisakusha." A voice from the doorway interrupted any further comments on the subject and for that the Sand-nin was grateful as the older man trotted off to see what his apprentice wanted.

"So what do you think Temari?" Naruto asked as he moved with her to look at the next fan in the lineup.

"They are all amazing weapons." She frowned slightly as she looked up at him. "But Naruto, I can't let you buy me something like this."

"Why not?" He cocked his head curiously.

"Well it's just too much, I mean you've already done so much for me and something of this quality can't be cheap." She gestured at the room at large.

Naruto shrugged. "The price doesn't matter, and if it makes you feel better think of it as a birthday present."

She rolled her eyes at him. "My birthday isn't for nearly six months and you have never gotten me anything before, so why start now?" She was genuinely curious as to why he or anyone else for that matter would even consider getting her such an extravagant gift.

"Well then think of it as a gift to make up for all the birthdays I've missed since I've known you." He quickly replied.

Turning to fully face him she placed a hand on her hip. "Naruto"  
"And Christmas, combine Christmas in there too." He added with a lopsided grin.

"Naruto." Her tone turned exasperated. "This is really too much, I can't ask you to spend so much of your pay on me." She knew that ninja's didn't usually have the best paying jobs in the world and Naruto rarely went on missions anymore so he wouldn't get the bonuses others of his rank did.

Naruto waved away her concerns with one hand. "Money isn't a problem so don't worry about it, I have over six years of danger pay from running 'S' class missions as an ANBU and nothing to spend it on but me."

Temari released an exasperated groan.  
"Naruto, that is not the point……"

He interrupted "Temari look, I'm leaving tomorrow and I have no idea how long I'll be gone." Placing his left hand on the display standing beside them he leaned towards her, his voice lowering. "I won't be here to watch over you like I promised I would and we haven't heard back from Sana yet."

As he looked deeply into her eyes she saw the concern for her in his beautiful blue ones.

"I know you can take care of your self but I would feel a lot better if I knew you had everything you need, just in case."

She saw his logic and felt herself starting to waver in her decision not to accept his gift.

"And besides." He added softly. "You have more to protect now then just yourself."

Temari's eyes widened at the reminder while one hand moved reflexively over her stomach.

Cocking her head to the left she gave him a mock glare. "You play dirty Mister." She accused lightly.

When he simply shrugged with no remorse for his words and continued to regard her seriously she felt her resistance crumble.

Finally she nodded. "Alright, but you have to let me pay you back for all the other things you've already gotten for me."

The big blond gave her a triumphant grin. "Deal!"

She shook her head at him even though she was more then grateful for his thoughtfulness.  
Although there was little chance of anything happening to her while she was in Konoha, as a ninja there was still a chance.

"Thank you Naruto." She looked him straight in the eye so that he could see how much she meant those words.

"You're very welcome Temari." He whispered as he straightened and took a step away from her.

The flaxen haired kunoichi tried to hide the disappointment, for some reason she really preferred to have him close to her.

"I believe I may have what you have been looking for right here young lady." Master Buki's return broke off Temari's internal analysis.

In his hands the weapons maker held a folded fan that looked to be about the same size as the one she had lost.

Naruto stepped out of the way as the weapon was placed in her palms. The kunoichi was surprised by the light weight of the fan; it was at least a pound lighter then her last one, nearly the same as the wood and paper fan she had started her training with.

Carefully she opened the weapon and was astonished to find that not only did it have only the two outer sections of metal rather then four as her last one did, but the body of the fan was not made from paper.

It was light silver in color and she pressed several fingers against it in an effort to discern what type of material it was. It felt cool to the touch like metal and yet it had give to it, almost like silk. Lowering it she gave the crafter a questioning look.

"What is this material? I've never seen anything like it."

Seisakusha grinned. "I haven't named it yet, it's actually a woven metal, trade secret on what kind don't you know." He gave her a wink as she stared at him in shock.

"Woven….. But it's so light, its much lighter then my last fan and that was a mixture of steel and paper." She gave it an experimental half swing and found it glided through the air fairly easily.

"It's a little something I've been developing, with this weapon in mind actually. Would you like to test it for me? My apprentice just finished piecing it together for you."

She blinked at him. "For me?"

"When Naruto told me who his gift was for I decided it was time to finish assembling it, its something I've been working on and off on for the last couple years."

Temari was speechless.

"I was planning on making a trip to Sunagakure once it was completed, to get your opinion on its design." He clapped his hands together happily. "But it seems you have saved me the trip."

Not bothering to wait for her to say anything the pleased weapons crafter ushered her to the back of the room where part of the wall turned out to be a sliding door which opened into a good sized training yard.

A still shocked kunoichi was prodded out of her silent and ridged state when Naruto tapped her on the shoulder and held up her sandals which she didn't even remember setting down anywhere.

"Go ahead and give it a try." He urged.

Silently nodding she accepted her foot wear and stepped into them before descending into the yard. Folding the fan she started with setting it upright on the ground with only her right hand on the closed end. Taking a moment to focus herself she took a deep breath and then using both hands swung it up and open, then quickly preformed several blocking and evading maneuvers before planting her feet and swinging it from hand to hand as she whirled it around her body in several circles then some intricate figure eights which brought the weapon under and then over each arm.

The wind generated by her movements kicked up a small dust storm around her while the giant fan made a light humming sound as it sliced through the air. Just as quickly as it was opened it was once again folded and standing on end with her one hand resting on top.

Temari laughed breathlessly as she tried to catch her wind. That had felt amazing. She turned back to her two man audience with a huge grin on her face and her silver eyes sparkling. Using her foot to flip up the end she tipped it over her shoulder before returning to the men.

Naruto immediately noticed that her step had regained its almost arrogant sway and he was glad.

"Master Seisakusha." She bowed to him. "You have made the most perfect weapon in the world, and I thank you for the privilege of allowing me to test it for you"  
Hefting it off her shoulder she held it in both palms and made to hand it back to him.

Seisakusha raised his hands, signaling her to wait. "There is one thing I would like you to try before I take it back."

Walking around her he moved to the fence surrounding the training yard and retrieved a large wooden beam. The post was about two feet square and had to weigh at least a couple hundred pounds, but the stocky little man easily carried it on one shoulder to the center of the training yard where he dropped one end into a hole, making the beam stand upright.

Temari immediately complied when he waved her over.  
Naruto followed along curiously.

"Now Temari my Dear, I would like you to test the strength of the material."

The blond kunoichi tipped her head slightly as he continued.

"Keep the fan folded and strike this target as hard as you are able to." He explained as he patted the solid wood with one hand. "I would like to see how it stands up."

"I understand." She nodded as she moved back a ways to set herself while the two men moved out of her way.

Temari felt a flash of excitement run through her body, it had been so long since she had tested any new weapons, and the fact that this one could possibly stand up better then her previous fan, even when used to hit something solid gave her the shivers.

Taking a deep breath she realized it slowly as she grasped the base in her left hand while her right supported the rest of it. It took her a moment to decide how to put the most power behind the blow.  
In the end she backed up several more feet before taking a run at it.

At ten feet she launched herself into the air and spun to the left, with a resounding battle cry issuing unnoticed from her throat her weapon was swung in a wide arch, gaining speed and power before she brought it around to collide with the side of the target.

With a resounding BANG wood and metal met with such force that the folded fan imbedded itself three inches into the solid fiber.

Temari grinned as she felt the impact reverberate through her arms and upper body.

"Now I REALLY like this girl." Master Buki chuckled as he clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well done boy." With that the weapons master trotted forward to inspect the results of the test.

The meaning of the older mans words didn't completely sink into Naruto's head; he was too busy staring at the radiant creature standing before him. Her silver eyes sparkled with joy she was rolling her right shoulder as it must have taken the brunt of the impact. The grin on her face reminded him of how she had always been when he sparred with her during his few visits to Sana.

Naruto suddenly realized that he was staring and had to give himself a mental shake before moving to join in on seeing the results of the test.

"I felt it give a little." Temari informed Seisakusha as she removed the fan from where it was lodged into the wood.

The older man gave a low whistle as he inspected the indent left behind. "Well you certainly had enough power behind it to make this an excellent trial run."

Turning to Temari her held out his hands. "Now let me take a look at it young lady."

She immediately placed the fan in his hands and watched closely as he inspected it for any bends or other damage to the shape. He even opened it to check the inside material.

"Well I'm proud to say that it passed with flying colors." He finally announced with a grin. "Now there is just one more thing to try." He handed the large silver fan back to Temari. "Open it up."

Once she had complied he grew serious. "Now channel your chakra into it."

Temari gave him a questioning look but did as she was told.  
Within moments the two main edges started to glow a light blue.

Master Seisakusha took a step back, indicating for Naruto to do the same.  
"Now with the fan open try to cut into the wood."

Temari raised a skeptical brow but did as she was told, spreading her stance wide she raised the giant weapon over her left shoulder before swinging it down in a long smooth motion.  
Her eyes widened as she brought it to a halt over her right shoulder, she had barely felt and resistance in the motion, and she had to wonder how she could have missed at such a close range.

A fraction of a second later the top of the beam before her toppled to the ground.

"Whoa." She breathed.

"Shit! That was sweet!" Naruto exclaimed.

Master Buki beamed as he stepped forward to inspect the damage done to the target.  
"So how did it feel?" He asked as he eyed the perfectly smooth wood."

I didn't feel a thing; it was like the post wasn't even there." She stared at the weapon in wonder. "How can it cut like that? The edges aren't even sharpened.

The old man chuckled. "Its something else I've been working on, the metal conducts chakra into the edges, turning it razor sharp."

"That's amazing." Even as she said the words she frowned thoughtfully. "But won't that limit how the wielder handles the weapon? The sharp edges could pose a problem with maneuverability when it's this size." 

Seisakusha's grin widened. "That's the beauty of this material, because it's the wielders chakra, it will not cut them. You should be able to grab it anywhere and not even feel it."

"How did you manage that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Trade secrete my boy." Buki laughed.

Wanting to test the theory Temari once again channeled chakra into the weapon as the top half rested on the ground. She frowned when she felt the pull strongly in her belly; it wasn't painful, just stronger then usual. A moment later she dismissed it as a side effect of being pregnant.

The edges of the metal fan started to glow brightly so she tentatively touched first a finger and then her palm against the edge. With the exception of the chakra humming along the surface it felt the same as it had before.

"Very interesting, it doesn't feel and different then it did before." She informed the fan's maker.

"Good, good." Reaching out the weapons master moved to touch the side of his forearm to the edge beside her hand.  
He didn't even have to come into contact with the metal to receive a thin cut.

"Perfect!" He announced and if possible his grin got even bigger.

Temari cut off the chakra flow as the pull of it was getting stronger and slightly uncomfortable.

"That is amazing; I've never seen anything like it." Folding the fan she rested one end on the ground and tried to resist the urge to lean on it, she was suddenly feeling very drained.

'Obviously I'm still not back to a hundred percent yet.' She mused to herself.

"So are you going to be using this material in other weapons?" Naruto asked Seisakusha.

The old master nodded. "I may, but only in select ones, it wouldn't do to have too may floating around, someone else might be able to figure out the formula."

Temari sighed as she felt herself starting to get more tired by the moment.  
"I want to thank you again for letting me test this for you." As she spoke she passed the weapon back to its maker.

Seisakusha accepted it and cradled it in his left arm. "Well I should be thanking you; it is very satisfying to finally know that my goal was achieved." He smiled warmly at Temari. "Now before you go you best come into the shop so we can discus how you want this beauty decorated."

Temari gaped at him. "What?" 'He can't seriously be considering letting her have this one of a kind creation.'

Seisakusha seemed to realize what she was thinking. "Well I did forge this weapon specifically for you in the first place my Dear, it is only fitting that we add which ever touches you want before you take it with you."

"But… but I can't possibly accept this." Temari stammered. "It's… I mean, you worked so hard on it and you said it the first thing you have made with this new material."

"My dear girl, nothing would please me more then to see the person I designed this fan for wielding it. I can always make others."

Seeing the resolve on his face she turned to Naruto. "This is too much, I really couldn't…."

"Sure you can, it suits you."

"But…."

"Stop arguing Temari." The big blond told her with a laugh. "You can't win against both of us."

The kunoichi's shoulders sagged slightly as she glanced helplessly between the two men.  
"But… It's just too much." She protested again, her eyes dropping to the ground, she wasn't sure what to do she felt as if she was taking advantage of their kindness.

No one had ever given her a gift this elaborate; she didn't even want to know what kind of a price tag this one of a kind weapon had.

The two men passed a triumphant look between them.

"Well let's get into the workshop and finish up the details." Master Buki suggested.

Before Temari could think of a different argument to dissuade them Naruto grasped her elbow and ushered her back into the building with the weapons maker following behind them with the item of debate. It didn't take long for the trio to arrive in the workshop where Buki opened the fan and laid it gently on one of the work tables. Seeing that Temari still looked hesitant he decided to reassure her.

"If you are worrying about the price my Dear don't, I consider it an honor that you will be taking this weapon and I am confidant that you will care for it well." He grinned at her yet again. "Besides Naruto goes through kunai and shuriken so fast that I've made a small fortune off of him over the years so I wouldn't dream of charging him very much for something he is giving as a gift."

Temari released an exasperated breath. "You're just not going to let me say no are you?"

"No." Both men answered in unison.

The Sand kunoichi knew when she was beat and finally gave up the struggle.

"Fine." She huffed. "But I'm going to need a new harness for carrying it as well."

Seisakusha laughed with delight. "Anything my lady wishes."

It took half an hour for the fan wielder and the weapons maker to agree on the final touches to be added to the fan which included a braided cord handle on the base, as well as take the measurements and designing the harness for carrying it.

Temari was so engrossed in the details that she didn't notice Naruto had disappeared from her side for a time.  
Finally Seisakusha announced that he had everything he needed to finish the fan.

"Come back the day after tomorrow and it will be ready for you." He informed Temari as he escorted the couple to the front door.

"Thank you Master Buki, it has been an honor meeting you." Temari bowed politely.

The old man smiled fondly at her. "You as well my Dear now don't be a stranger, and I will see you when you pick up the fan."

She nodded and returned his smile.

"And Naruto." He turned to they younger man. "May your journey be swift and uneventful, Come back soon."

Naruto bowed as well. "I will, and thank you for everything."

"Yes, yes, now off with you both, its getting late." Seisakusha waved them off before turning to go back into his house.

Once the couple was outside of the compound Naruto handed Temari a wrapped bundle.

"What's this?" She asked eyeing the package, it was quite heavy.

"Just a weapons pouch and some small weaponry, I'll be taking all my stuff with me in the morning so I wanted to make sure you had your own."

Not knowing what else to say and being too grateful for his thoughtfulness to protest she thanked him. His actions made her all too aware of the fact that he was going to be leaving her and she cast about desperately for something to distract her from wondering if she was going to be able to handle being alone.

"So how do you think this mission is going to go?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's probably going to be boring as hell, just me and a bunch of old men sitting around arguing about beans and rice."

Temari chuckled at the mental picture which prompted Naruto into a preformed rendition of what he was going to have to sit through, complete with different voices ranging from sniveling to booming.

By the time they made it to the stairs of Naruto's apartment building Temari was laughing so hard she was having trouble walking straight.

"You're evil Naruto, now stop or I'm libel to fall down the stairs from laughing." She chided between chuckles.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" He remarked.  
Then without warning he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of rice. Temari gave a startled shriek which quickly dissolved into more laughter as Naruto took the stairs three at a time.

In mere minutes they were on the top floor and near his door.

"Naruto you can put me down now." She informed him with a giggle. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on flat ground you know."

"Ya, but your likely to stumble around so much that if anyone saw you they could think you were drunk, and that would reflect badly on me." He teased back.

Temari continued to laugh so hard that her stomach was starting to hurt.  
It wasn't until they passed the door before his that she suddenly realized how loud she was being. Clapping a hand over her mouth she quickly tamped down on her uncharacteristic mirth.

Once she had calmed down she tapped Naruto on the shoulder and without her saying anything he lowered her carefully to the ground.

"I was being terribly loud; do you think it disturbed your neighbors?" She asked worriedly glancing down the hall.

"I don't have any neighbors, so you aren't disturbing anyone." He assured her.

"What do you mean no neighbors? This is an apartment building."

Naruto pulled out his key to unlock his door. "And the closest person to my place is one floor down and at the end." He pointed further down the hallway.

Temari frowned. "Is something wrong with the apartments, or the building?" She was confused. Naruto's place was quite nice and she figured that there had to be something going on for the building to be partly empty.

"Ya there's a problem." Naruto muttered, his mood suddenly turning sober. "I live here."

Temari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have got to be kidding!"

He pushed open the door and ushered her through it.

"There has to be a better explanation then that." She protested.

The big man shrugged. "All I know is that within three years of me moving in the two top floors were empty." He closed the door a little harder then he needed too but that was the only outward sign that he was bothered by the fact.

"Oh Naruto." Temari suddenly felt like crying as she stepped forward and rested her hands on his chest. All other words failed her.

Naruto managed a half smile as he gave her waist a squeeze.  
"So I have to leave first thing." He reminded her, changing the subject completely. "I'll try not to wake you up."

Temari let the former subject slide without a word; she didn't know what else to say about it anyway.

"I would prefer if you woke me up before you left, I would like to see you off."

Not feeling up to arguing and actually feeling pleased with the thought that she wanted to say goodbye to him Naruto nodded.

"Well it is getting late; we better get things cleaned up so you don't have to deal with it in the morning." He reasoned, stepping away from her reluctantly.

"I guess your right." Temari agreed as she slipped off her foot wear.  
She tried not to be disappointed that he had moved away from her. She sighed mentally; she had no idea what she was going to do without him.

It was getting late and Kankuro was starting to get a bad feeling. Gaara had yet to show up, even though the puppet master had sent out several teams to try to find him and notify the Kazekage that there was word from Konoha about their sister.

The painted man stood on top of the Kazekage office building, looking over the now dark desert. Despite the fact that it was too early for the moon to come up he had no problems seeing the sand dunes outside the city, Kankuro had always had amazing night vision.

A frown marred his face as he scanned the empty expanse. He knew Temari was safe so he assumed that his feeling of ill tidings had to have something to do with Gaara. He was sure that his brother must be recovered from his outburst of rage and was puzzled as to why he had yet to return.

'Perhaps he is still mourning Temari.' He decided, knowing just how much the younger man adored their sister.

The demon vessel didn't show it much, but there were times that Kankuro had seen the emotions in his eyes, he was convinced that his brother simply didn't know how to express what he felt.

"Gaara come back, for your own sake you need to know that Temari is safe." His Quiet words were carried off by the ever present wind.

Sighing heavily he turned away from his vigil. If there was still no sign of Gaara by morning he would have to start a full blown search party.

'There it is.' Shukaku indicated a dense thicket. 'That's where it's coming from.'

Gaara slowly crept towards the area, testing the air again. The pair had nearly been to the foot of the mountains they were headed for when the scent of decaying flesh had been carried to them on the breeze.

Because of erratic air currents it had taken them nearly half an hour to positively identify it as human. The rest of the day was spent trying to track it down. Shukaku did not have the same tracking abilities as Kyubi and so they had lost the trail several times.

It was now dark, the thick woods around them blocked out even the meager light from the stars so at ground level it was black as pitch.  
Due to Shukaku's influence Gaara's eyes glowed a deep golden color, using the Tanuki's night vision to find their way. Now that they had finally found the location of their target, sand was released to creep into the thicket to pin point its exact location.

Golden eyes fell shut as the red head concentrated on feeling out the bodies form with his sand. Once it was established he covered the remains in a sand coffin while he used the rest of the slithering earth to destroy the thicket, completely leveling it and turning the thin trees and shrubs into mulch under his feet.

'Impatient much?' Shukaku asked sarcastically.

"We wasted an entire day getting here; I am in no mood for patience." The Kazekage snapped as he moved towards the coffin.

At his approach the sand dome receded, revealing the grotesque remains of a human body, mostly devoured by birds and small animals. Kneeling down beside it Gaara reached down to move aside what had obviously once been a hooded cloak. Ignoring the sounds of partly dried skin and blood being ripped from the bone, he moved it back far enough to get a clear view of what was left of the skull.

'This is not her.' Shukaku announced almost immediately.

"How can you be certain? The stench of death is so strong."

'The scent left behind is male and the skull is too big.' The Tanuki pointed out. 'Your sibling has much more delicate features.'

Still not completely convinced Gaara grabbed the skull in his right hand and lifted it out of the debris, completely unfazed by the squish of rotting flesh beneath his fingers and the cracking sound of the spine being disconnected.

As the decomposed head was lifted from its resting place it revealed a thin strip of black hair still attached to the skull where the rodents hadn't been able to reach.

"It appears that you are correct Shukaku, this is not Temari."

'Told you so.' The demon huffed as the skull was returned to its spot in the grave.

"How long do you think this had been here?" The red head asked as he gave his hand a flick in order to remove the residue left behind from the skull.

'Difficult to say for sure, the weather has a lot to do with it.' The demon mused. 'I would say that it has been here at least one full moon cycle.'

"Four weeks?" Gaara did not like the sounds of that.

His eyes quickly started to scan what remained of the corpse's clothing in an effort to discover his identity. There appeared to be no personal effects or tools of any kind left on the body, only the plain clothing was left. It looked like the cloak might have had a design on it but due to the darkness and the damage done to it by decomposing body fluids and scavenging creatures it was impossible to make out.

Gaara's fingertips brushed over pieces of what was once a shirt when a single image flashed through his head.

"Shit!"

'What was that?' Shukaku inquired, having missed it.

"This is the one that Temari injured, obviously fatally. He was also the only one we had a visual of." He growled in frustration as he stood.

'They had to be in a great hurry or very sloppy ninja to have left the body intact like that instead of burning it.' The Tanuki remarked.

"So it would seem. Not that it matters they will all die regardless."

'So now what?'

"Now we find a place for me to bath the stench of this creature off of my body." He closed his sand back over the body cocooning it in a granite like substance before leaving.

If he ran out of leads he would return and take the body to Sana and have the medics see if they could determine where the man had come from.

But for right now he still had the scent of one other male.

'So we are down to hunting four.' Shukaku murmured thoughtfully.

"So it would seem." Gaara replied as he walked away.

He tried to suppress his anger as he cast about with his sand controlling abilities in search of a water source. The distinct smell of decaying flesh now clung to his cloths and body and he wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible.

He engulfed his right hand in a swirling ball of the course particles which effectively removed all the residue left behind by his handling of the corps, but it did nothing for the stench.

'South of us there appears to be a spring of some kind.' Shukaku informed him.

Excellent, we will rest for the night and then continue our hunt in the morning." Gaara informed his tenant as he headed for the water source.

'Of course.' The Tanuki agreed.

Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter, I have been crazy busy.  
I hope it was worth the wait.

For those of you who didn't read through my blurbs at the top I tried to answer almost everyone's questions so if you left a review before you might want to check it out.

Let me know your thoughts on how this is going. Until next time, Legilmyth 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I am simply using them to play with.

I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this story, it was giving me a lot of trouble. And my muse decided that she likes Anko better then anyone else right now.

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, I'm not answering them right now because my internet has crashed and I'm borrowing a friends to post this, so if I go through all of your wonderful reviews it would be at least another week or more before I could get this posted.

ATTENTION READERS ON AFF!!!!!! I have enabled the update notification on all my stories so if you want to be notified when I update please make sure to review when you're logged in so that the site can do that for you.

Thank you all again for your patience, I know the chapter is shorter then normal, but I wanted to give you guys something at least.

21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21

Chapter Twenty One

As of the beginning of this chapter it has been;

16 days since Naruto found Temari, 9 days since they arrived in Konoha.

21 21

Naruto tiptoed his way through the apartment as he gathered his gear for the road. He had only managed to pack his food supplies the night before as he and Temari had ended up staying awake a lot later then he had planned too.

The sun wasn't up yet but he hadn't turned on any lights, he didn't really need them, he knew where all his equipment was. He also didn't want to wake Temari, at least not yet. Finally all he needed was a change of clothing and so he headed quietly for the bedroom. Leaving his bag just outside the door he made a be-line for the closet.

It was darker in there then the rest of the apartment so he had to rely on touch to find his way around. He wondered briefly if he was just tired or if the lack of Kyuubi's influence was effecting his eye sight, he could have sworn that even without taping into the demons night vision, he could usually see in the dark better than this.

The thought never finished as he ended up miss calculating the distance to his dresser and slammed his knee against the corner of it. He bit back a curse so as not to wake Temari, but a moment later the bedside lamp flicked on anyway.

"Naruto, what are you doing stumbling around in the dark?"

He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his sore knee. "I didn't want to disturb you so early."

"Don't worry, I was already awake." Her voice sounded rough as she lay back down.

As his eyes fully adjusted to the light, Naruto noticed that she looked very tired. Frowning he made his way to her bedside, ignoring his still throbbing knee. "Are you okay?" He leaned over to brush her hair out of her face and feel her forehead, it didn't seem hot to him.

"I'm okay, I just had trouble sleeping, my stomach felt weird most of the night."

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed. "Like yesterday?"

"It's a little worse, I think if I get up too fast I'll get sick."

He grimaced. "I guess it's started then huh."

"It looks like it." She momentarily closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Didn't that book of yours say something about what to take for it?"

"I'm not sure, I read so much yesterday that I don't remember half of it." She made a face as she admitted that fact, causing Naruto to smile.

"Well you just stay here while I finish and then I'll check to see what I can find out." She nodded slightly as her eyes once again drifted closed.

Not wasting any time Naruto stood and headed back to his dresser. Within minutes he had all his clothing stacked neatly in two piles. He was headed out to get his bag when he decided to detour to the kitchen and turn on the kettle. Yesterday the herbal tea he had made for Temari seemed to help so he figured it couldn't hurt to try it again.

On his way back he grabbed Temari her book, he set the manuscript on the bedside table as his eyes once again scanned her face, she had turned onto her right side, her eyes still closed.

The soft light from the bedside lamp gently played over her features and made the wisps of hair framing her face glow with a soft golden light. Naruto had the strongest urge to lean down and kiss her, but he stopped himself before he was able to act on it and stomped down on the impulse. Instead he sat down on the edge of the bed so he could continue to study her face.

Temari shifted, groaning slightly before she opened her eyes, she managed a weak smile but didn't say anything. Without really thinking about it Naruto reached over and started to gently rub her back.

"I put on some water for tea and I brought your book." He nodded towards the nightstand.

"You're the best Naruto." She murmured, her eyes drooping slightly.

"I aim to please." He teased quietly.

Another soft smile curved her lips and Naruto had a hard time pulling his eyes away from her lush lips. Temari shifting more onto her stomach broke the spell he seemed to be under.

"Mmmmm, that feels good."

It took him a moment to realize she was talking about the back rub he was still unconsciously giving her. "Your back sore?"

She made a negative sound in the back of her throat. "Not really, but it still feels nice, you have great hands." Her words were slightly muffled by her pillow but Naruto found himself grinning at the compliment.

"If you want I can give you a quick massage before I get going." He offered, for what ever reason he just wanted to keep in physical contact with her for as long as he could.

"That would be nice."

He was rather surprised by her easy acceptance but did his best to hide it as she got rid of her pillow and moved to lay flat on her stomach. Once she was comfortable he pulled the quilt down enough to allow him better access to her back as he shifted his own position to allow the use of both hands. Neither of them spoke again as he started working on her back muscles, it surprised him when he realized she was sleeping in one of his T-shirts again, even though he knew for a fact that she had bought pajamas. He didn't comment on it as her was quickly distracted by just how delicate her body felt beneath his large hands.

He could tell that she still needed to gain back some weight but she didn't feel as gaunt as she had been when he found her. Finding his position still a little awkward he shifted again, his hip ended up pressed slightly against her thigh but he was distracted from that fact as he had leaned forward t work her neck and shoulders and he had taken a deep breath as he did so. He frowned as he had a feeling that her scent was different. As discreetly as he could he lowered his head farther and purposely took a deep draught of her soft scent.

It confused him when he wasn't able to pinpoint what was different, she still had the same earthy scent that had taken a softer hint because of her pregnancy. He realized now that that had been the reason he had not recognized her smell when he had first come caught wind of it out in the forest where he had found her.

Unconsciously frowning in thought he racked his brain for a reason for this other change. Nothing came to him and it had him wondering if this too had something to do with the sealing of the fox. Fighting back a frustrated sigh he finally gave up trying to decipher the change, deciding that it was probably just something to do with her condition and the onset of her morning sickness.

After all Temari was the first woman he had been around this much while she was in the first stages of carrying a child, so it was logical that he didn't recognize whatever it was because he simply hadn't come across that kind of scent change before. Nodding to himself he turned his full attention back to Temari, only to discover that she had fallen asleep under his hands.

Smiling he carefully stood and brought the covers back up over her back, maybe now she could get a little more rest. Moving quietly away from the bed he went to retrieve the clothing that was still sitting on his dresser. He had a few more things he had to do before he heading out, so he decided to let her sleep.

21 21 21 21 21

Kyuubi woke with a start, his pointed snout twitching as an unfamiliar scent assaulted the sensitive appendage. His large ears perked up before swiveling slightly side to side as he tried to catch a second sample of the odor that had disturbed his slumber.

He couldn't find it, gazing out of his small box like cell he realized that Naruto was in the area of his den he called the kitchen, watching the metal container he used for heating water. Although there was no further sign of the disturbing scent the fox sat up, he didn't want to drift off again until he discovered the source.

21 21 21 21 21

Naruto Didn't want to admit it, but he was stalling. He had repacked his bag which now sat beside the door, rearranged part of his fridge and made sure both the living-room and kitchen were spotless, all while Temari's tea was steeping on the countertop.

He couldn't help it, he didn't want to leave and he also didn't want to disturb Temari, even though he had promised to wake her up before he left. And therein lay another dilemma, technically he had already woke her up, but then they hadn't really said goodbye, she had fallen asleep again during the back rub.

He was headed for the door to grab his bag, intent on repacking it yet again when his house guests soft voice stopped him.

"You should have woken me up Naruto."

Temari stood just outside of the bedroom door, she had simply wrapped the kimono she had been wearing the day before around her like a robe. Much of her golden hair had escaped the braid falling down her back and the rebellious strands framed her face as well as the exposed skin of her neck and collar bone where his overly large T-shirt sagged slightly.

To the fox vessel she looked positively ravishing, every fiber of his body went on red alert and wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her back to bed and stay there with her. An image flashed through his mind, of Temari warm and willing beneath him, and it nearly gave him a heart attack. Dragging his eyes away from her tempting figure, which happened to be wearing some of his clothing he fought down a blush even as he had to refrain from pounding his head against the nearest wall in an effort to dislodge the image.

"Your going to be late heading out if you don't go soon." Once again Temari's voice interrupted him.

He turned his attention back to her, being careful to only look her in the eyes, as he was sure he was still blushing. "I didn't want to disturb you after you fell asleep again." He cleared his throat nervously trying to come up with something else to say even as he cursed himself for allowing such explicit thoughts of Temari into his head.

He wasn't sure what had happened to bring about the sudden change in how he looked at her. It was wrong on so many levels, he was sure of it. The only upside being that his body hadn't had time to react to the direction his thoughts had unexpectedly taken.

Unnoticed by the self reproaching blond, the woman in question was a little concerned by his unusual silence and had crossed the room to stand by his side.

"Naruto is something bothering you?" She placed a hand on his arm as she spokeand was surprised when he started at the contact.

"I just feel bad for leaving you when I promised I wouldn't." He wasn't lying he told himself, it was true, it just wasn't what was REALLY bothering him at that moment.

Temari smiles gently. "I'll be fine, thanks to you I have everything I need. So don't worry about me okay."

"But you're not feeling well." He protested quietly, worry wrinkling his brow.

Temari shrugged. "From what I read yesterday, that's to be expected." The grip on his arm tightened momentarily as she tried to reassure him. "Besides, its not as bad now that I'm upright."

Reluctantly Naruto Nodded, He knew he was being a little overly dramatic, but for some reason all of his reactions seemed to be going overboard when it came to the woman standing next to him. "Well I guess I better go then, if you need anything don't' hesitate to ask Iruka or Hinata for a hand."

She nodded at the reminder. "And you'll probably be gone by the time I get back." He shifted uncomfortably as the words left his mouth. "So… ah…. Just leave the key to the apartment with Tsunade."

Temari nodded again. "I'll take care of it."

For the hundredth time Naruto dearly wished that he wasn't going anywhere. Before he could think of anything else to say to prolong his stalling Temari stepped into him, burrowing hr face into his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Be careful Naruto."

The big shinobi was so stunned by both her words and her actions that it took him a moment to respond to her embrace. "I will, I promise." He whispered as he gathered her closer, taking a moment to memorize how she felt in his arms. He knew that once she went home they wouldn't have this closeness between them again.

They stood silent and still, just enjoying the moment, until Naruto's sensitive nose once again detected the slight difference in her scent. He wasn't sure why but he felt a sudden tightening in his gut, the kind that said something wasn't quite right.

Pulling back from their embrace slightly he raised a hand to gently move several locks of hair back behind her ear. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Temari nodded. "My stomach seems to have settled down now."

Despite her words he just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "I hate to sound like a nag, but will you promise me something?"

Temari raised a questioning brow, the worry in his voice had not escaped her notice.

"If you start to feel worse again, even a little bit, will you promise to go get checked over?"

He face fell at his words. "Do you think something might be wrong?" Her teeth started worrying her lower lip as her eyes searched his.

Naruto could have kicked himself for upsetting her just because he was paranoid. Quickly he tried to back track as he once again pulled her close. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just a worrier and I want to make sure you'll be careful being here alone."

Only feeling slightly reassured Temari gave him her promise to be cautious then stood on her toes to place a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything Naruto, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Naruto's eyes closed briefly, as he fought the urge to hold her tighter and say screw the mission. For some reason it felt like he was never going to see her again.

Doing his best to hide his unease he forced a smile as the finally pulled apart. "Glad I could help."

He flashed his trademark grin even though it was the last thing he felt like doing. "I guess I better get going." He mumbled, turning to gather his pack and slip it onto his back before checking his weapons pouches and vest pockets one last time.

For some reason when he moved towards the door her got the strongest feeling of foreboding, she squashed the feeling as best he could. Telling himself that he was over reacting he pulled open his door. Turning back to Temari he once again offered the best smile he was able to, even it was even more forced then the previous ones had been.

"You take care of yourself now."

The Sand kunoichi's answering smile was just as forced. "The same goes for you Naruto, be safe."

Before he could give into the urge to hug her again Naruto walked out the door, closing it quietly but firmly behind him. He stood there for a couple moments, taking several deep breaths before he forced himself down the hall and out of the building.

21 21 21 21

Kyuubi was livid.

He slammed all nine of his tails, all of them glowing brightly with his power into the cracked wall of his newly acquired prison, in an effort to at least get his hosts attention. It was his third attempt, but none of them seemed to be having the desired effect. The new seal holding him being a lot stronger then he had first thought.

Naruto had seemed to pick up on his unrest for a few moments, but had dismissed it and left the female anyway.

The kitsune knew something was wrong, the female didn't smell right. He didn't know exactly was the problem was, as it seemed that his new cell was actually blocking some of his finer senses, so he couldn't pin point it.

All to soon his host had left the village and was traveling quickly through the woods, so the demon gave up trying to gain his attention, it didn't seem to be working anyway.

Growling in frustration the nine-tails paced in several circles before laying down. He decided to try again once Naruto fell asleep that night, the demon hoped that maybe in his dreams he could get through.

21 21 21 21

Kakashi waved cheerfully to Shizune as he entered the reception area of the Hokage Tower. The brown haired woman blinked at him in surprise before taking an ill concealed glance at the clock hanging on the wall to her left.

"For someone on leave you're here offly early." She commented as he came to a stop in front of her desk.

"Not willingly I assure you." Kakashi informed her, although his voice, which was as cheerful as his wave had been, contradicted his statement.

Shizune was sure that she hadn't seen the Copy-nin inside the Hokage tower at seven in the morning in all the years she had been there.

"So to what do we owe the honor of seeing you at this time in the morning?" She propped her chin on her hands grinning, she couldn't help it, she had always wondered what it would be like to tease the masked man. And if he was planning on talking to Tsunade at this time of the morning so soon after the drinking incident she had a feeling that she might never get another chance. Tsunade was likely to rip him into pieces, and then pound the bits into dust.

The Godaime didn't take kindly to waking up with a major hangover, and she was also very un-inclined to admit that any of it was her own fault.

Kakashi raised a brow when he saw the sparkle enter Shizune's eyes, the quiet brunette had never been very open around him and he got the sudden impression that she was either teasing him or about to flirt with him.

Deciding to play along no matter which it was her crossed his arms and leaned a hip on her desk. "Well I'm actually just following orders." He informed her, his voice serious.

Her brow left brow lifted. "You are, are you?" And whose orders are those?"

"Why the Hokage's of course, she insisted that I inform her of my every move while I'm on leave." He gave her and innocent smile through his mask.

The right brow rose to join the left. "She did?"

He only nodded.

Shizune had to think about that for a moment, he was so serious that she had no double that Tsunade had originally ordered something to that effect, however the assistant still wasn't sure if it was wise to let him see her at this point in time.

"Well if you give me the details of where you're going and for how long I can pass them along for you." She offered, still undecided.

"Is the Hokage not in yet?" Kakashi asked instead.

"Well yes, she just got here. But I'm sure you're in a hurry, so I would be more then happy to be the go between." The brunet was desperately trying to stall. Tsunade wasn't a morning person and judging by her mood since she woke up with a hang over the other day she would be less forgiving then she usually was.

"Then there's no need to trouble you, I'll just tell her and be on my way." Before Shizune could protest Kakashi had pushed away from her desk and was through the Hokage's door. The assistant cringed, waiting for the body of a certain copy-nin to come flying back through the door without the benefit of it being opened first.

21 21

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he pulled the door closed quietly behind him. If Shizune's reaction to his presence was any indication there was a good chance that his leader would be less then thrilled to see him. He wasn't sure why, but he had a suspicion.

"Good morning Tsunade." He greeted cheerfully, startling the blond woman whose back was turned to him as she searched a file drawer.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, her chocolate eyes narrowing at the sight of him.

"I just wanted to let you know I would be gone for a few days, as per your orders." He informed her, hooking his thumbs into his pockets as he tried to look completely relaxed even as he was waiting for her to throw something at him, even though he wasn't sure why she would WANT to throw something at him.

His reply caught her attention instantly. "You're leaving Konoha?"

He nodded. "Yes, Ikura has been bugging me to go on this trip with him, and since I have some time off, I thought I would indulge him."

Tsunade's glare disappeared as she slowly sat down at her desk. "And how long do you expect to be gone?" She folded her hands carefully and deliberately on the surface of her desk.

"Two, three days tops. Iruka has to start organizing the invitations for the next chunin exams when we get back, so it won't be long at all. And we're only going a few villages away so you can find us easily if we're needed." That being said he stepped up to her desk and handed her a paper containing the directions to where he and Iruka would be staying.

"Thank you for letting me know Kakashi, you may go." Tsunade waved him away after accepting the note.

With a two fingered salute Kakashi turned on his heel and left as quietly as he had come. After the door had closed the Godaime slumped down in her chair. She shook her head at herself, obviously Shizune was wrong about her theory of the Copy–nin and the teacher not being an item, the two of them were going on vacation together.

Shaking her head again Tsunade had to ask herself why she even cared.

21 21 21 21 21 21

Temari finally gave up pretending that Naruto would be coming back soon, she wasn't sure why but the apartment had a completely different feel to it now that she knew she had it all to herself. The rooms felt big and empty and she finally couldn't take it anymore, so she slipped on her foot wear and headed for the door, hoping a walk would lessen the sudden feeling of loneliness.

She wandered the streets rather aimlessly, not wanting to go to the training grounds she headed for the shopping district. Not that she was much of a shopper by any means, but she felt drawn to the area, perhaps it was the people, although she didn't really think so. Since her capture she had even less of an inclination to mingle then before, and in Suna she was considered to be very anti-social outside of work.

After an hour or so of aimless window shopping and nodding greetings to the few people who greeted her, she was surprised to hear her name being called by a now familiar voice. Turning she saw Hinata waving at her and heading in her direction.

Temari smiled as the white eyed woman turned to speak to a group of four or five people who seemed to be following her. As the former Hyuga resumed her approach alone, the Sand kunoichi noted that she and those she left behind were wearing rather large packs on their backs.

"How are you doing today Temari?" Hinata inquired, her eyes doing a full sweep of the blondes frame.

"Much better thank you. Where are you off too?"

Hinata sighed. "I'm taking another group of medics to a village three days south of here. There has been a bad epidemic there and the first team isn't sure what's causing it, so reinforcements are being sent in."

Temari frowned at the information, being in charge of that kind of thing in Suna she knew that it had to be bad to take more then one group of medic-nin's to contain an epidemic. "Is it safe for you to be going into that kind of a situation?" Since the white eyed woman had children of her own the blond assumed that she wouldn't be sent on this kind of mission.

"I'll be fine, we are all protected as best as we can be." Hinata offered a small reassuring smile. "We're hoping that just maybe, my byakugan can help pinpoint the problem and the cause."

Temari knew that there was no use in talking about it anymore, here in Konoha she was little more than a guest. She also realized that she was keeping Hinata from leaving and knew that time was critical for that village. But before the former Hyuga left, Temari wanted to thank her.

"I shouldn't keep you, but I wanted to thank you for the other day. And for the books, I think they'll come on handy." She couldn't help but grin when Hinata looked momentarily stunned.

"You mean….?"

Temari nodded. "Thank you for helping me decide, I couldn't have done it without you and Naruto helping me look at it from all angles."

Hinata's smile was a little wobbly and the Sand kunoichi was sure she saw the other woman blink away moister from her pearl colored eyes.

"I…..I'm glad, happy for you, if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask." Hinata didn't seem to notice that she was on the verge of babbling.

Temari chuckled. "I won't, but right now I better let you get on with your mission, there are people out there that need you more then I do."

Hinata nodded. "I'll probably be gone at least a week or two, but when I get back I want a whole explanation. If your still here of course." She amended at the end.

"Deal."

"Take care of yourself Temari." Hinata surprised the blond by stepping forward and giving her a quick hug.

"Same goes for you." Temari awkwardly hugged the other woman back, she really wasn't used to displays of affection or emotion of any kind.

With a rather giddy wave of her hand Hinata turned and hurried back to her group. Temari remained where she was until her friend was out of sight. With a glance at the sky she realized that it was barely past noon, heaving a sigh she decided to go find someplace to eat, she just wasn't ready to go back to the empty apartment. She kind of hoped that her brothers would show up and take her home, even though she wasn't sure if she was ready to face them yet.

Bringing her fingers up to massage her temples the blond turned and headed towards the restaurant section of town. She had a sudden craving for ramen and didn't want to think of herself anymore at that moment in time.

21 21 21 21 21 21

Kankuro was about ready to start throwing people out the window of the Kazekage tower. In fact, the next person who walked through the door and announced that there was still no sign of Gaara, after almost a day and a half of looking was in danger of doing just that. The Puppet Master might have more patience then anyone else in his family but that patience had now run out. He was tired of dealing with whining, incompetent idiots.

He was also very worried about his younger brother, Gaara should have been back by now. Scrubbing his hands over his face for the hundredth time that day he sat back down behind his brothers desk. A good sized stack of scrolls was now stacked on it, the storm letting up had caused a number of messengers to arrive all at the same time with requests for Suna ninja. The messenger from Konoha, who had brought news of Temari's whereabouts was currently sitting quietly in one corner of the office, waiting to carry a reply home.

A knock sounded on the door, but Kankuro refused to get his hopes up again, it was probably just another idiot coming to report absolutely nothing to him. "Come."

The door opened with far too much force to be any of his people he noted, a moment before a familiar green clad shinobi walked through the opening.

"Rock Lee?" Kankuro stood instantly, wondering if something had happened to his sister. "What are you doing here?"

The Tia-jutsu specialist grinned. "I am escorting a messenger, we have a very important letter for you and Gaara."

"Has something happened to Temari?" Kankuro demanded, even as the messenger stepped around Lee's tall frame and handed the painted man a scroll.

Lee frowned at the question. "I do not believe so, I was told that she was staying with Naruto until someone arrived to pick her up." He cocked his head to the side. "But how did you know she was with us? I was under the impression that our scroll contained that news for you."

Kankuro nodded towards the corner where the first Leaf chunin had gotten to his feet. "A messenger from Konoha has already arrived. He was delayed in relaying it because of the sand storm." He raised a brow at the Leaf jonin. "Am I to assume that your Hokage thought he didn't make it here?"

Lee nodded to the chunin, relief evident on his face before he turned back to Kankuro. "You are correct, he was dispatched nine days ago, and we feared that he had fallen into an ambush."

As he opened the scroll to give it a quick perusal Kankuro gave Lee the short version of what they had found in the desert and how Gaara had reacted to it. The Tai-jutsu master shook his head in sympathy.

"So where is Gaara now? I assume he got the message already then."

"No." Kankuro sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "He has not yet returned from the desert, we do not know where he is at present."

Lee's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "That does not sound good to me Kankuro. The Hokage also wanted me to warn you of the possibility that the Akatsuki has been reborn. They or a group with similar uniforms have been spotted in Fire country. We believe it is the same group that captured Temari."

A low growl escaped the puppet masters throat upon hearing that information. The Akatsuki were the ones who had ended Gaara's life all those years ago when they had removed the demon inside of him. If it hadn't been for Chiyo-san his younger brother would have stayed dead.

"Is that why the Hokage sent a jonin to watch over a messenger?" He asked, doing his best to keep his inner turmoil from showing in his voice or facial features.

Lee nodded, causing the long braid that hung down his back to sway with the motion. "Partly, we split with Sasuke and Neji at the border, they are to continue looking for any sign of the culprits. I am to do the same while escorting the messengers."

"So it is possible that Gaara has intercepted these people as well, and that is why he has not returned." Kankuro muttered darkly as he got to his feet.

"You think Gaara might have been captured as well?" Lee looked doubtful, in his opinion the sand user was far too powerful now to allow anyone to take him against his will.

"It would not be the first time." The Puppet master pointed out as he rounded the desk and headed for the door.

"But that was over ten years ago." Lee protested, both men completely ignoring the two chunin who stood silently to the side. "Do you really think there is anyone who could take out Gaara now?"

Kankuro paused with his hand on the door knob. "Forcibly? Not very likely, however if he ran into them and he believes that they have Temari, he might be persuaded to give up if he thought it would save her."

"You really think he would go that far? As the Kazekage he is not supposed to take those kinds of chances." Lee pointed out folding his arms over his chest.

Kankuro shook his head. "Other then being the Kazekage there is nothing else Gaara cares about except Temari's safety. He is nearly fanatical about it, I have no idea why, but he is." Kankuro paused in his explanation long enough to open the door and yell for Gaara's assistant. "And something tells me that her safety comes before his or the villages."

Lee shook his head in wonder, he had known of course how dear his friends siblings were to him, they were all the redhead had. But he never would have guessed at the extents he would go to look out for them. He just didn't realize that Gaara had come that far in learning to be human again, and the Tai-jutsu master felt bad that he hadn't realized it sooner.

"It is only mid-day, if I can be of assistance in a search I am at your service. I do not believe that the Hokage would mind if we are half a day late getting back." He offered.

Kankuro nodded his thanks then turned his attention to Gaara'a assistant who had just come through the door. Lee stepped back to wait while orders were given for the search parties to regroup for a briefing. He felt bad that he would be away from Sakura and little Ayame longer then he had planned, but he realized that the Hokage had been right to send him. He had friends who needed him just as much as his family did.

21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21 21

Naruto woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his sleeping bag. His body covered in sweat and his heart racing. He shook his head in an effort to dislodge the image from the nightmare that had woke him. Some unknown enemy had been after Temari and he hadn't been there to protect her.

Just the thought of something happening to her again made his blood run cold. He was tempted to just turn around and head straight home, but he had traveled fast and hard all day so he knew that he was actually closer to his assignment then to Konoha. Taking several deep breaths he tried to decide what to do, Tsunade would kill him if he came home without a good reason. And a nightmare just wouldn't be a good enough reason, he also had to consider that just maybe it was his own subconscious simply placing Temari into some of his old nightmares.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair as he tried to decide what to do. No matter how he tried, the feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't go away. But then he wondered if it was just all in his head, after all earlier that day he had had to come to grips with the fact that since he had sealed the Kyuubi he had apparently lost some of his abilities. He still had an extremely sensitive sense of smell and hearing, but when he had tried to decipher several scent trails earlier that day he had discovered, much to his dismay, that he had no idea what they were from.

As far as he could tell his abilities were the same but he just didn't have the knowledge to utilize them anymore. It made him suspect that even though he had not actually spoken straight to the fox in years, the demon had still been there giving him information and directions. As the voice in his head that he thought was his own inner thoughts. The revelation had made him mad. Was he incapable of using the Kyuubi's powers on his own? Or had he simply been relying on the fox so much that he had never learned to do it himself?

That last thought alone was what had made him decide to leave the seal in place; he wanted to do things on his own. To prove that he was good enough on his own to deserve the level he had risen to as a shinobi. All his life people had seen him as the demon fox rather then just a boy with the creature sealed inside of him, very few had ever seen him as Naruto first and demon vessel second.

Shaking his head at the weird direction his thoughts had taken after being disturbed by a nightmare, Naruto crawled out of his sleeping bag. He was pretty sure sleep wasn't an option even though he had only had about two hours of rest. In quick order he had his bedding packed as well as the few items he had left out for making breakfast in the morning.

Slinging his pack onto his back he stood for a moment looking in the direction of Konoha. Every fiber of his being told him to go home, to stay with Temari as he had promised to do. But then his more logical side reminded him that she was in Konoha, safe in his apartment with a large number of very skilled ninja very close at hand. He also knew that she was far from defenseless herself, and come morning she would once again have her favorite weapon at hand.

The best he could do without tempting Tsunade's wrath was to complete his mission, there was no rules saying he couldn't get this dispute solved in a day or two at most and then be headed home. With one last look at the trail leading back to Konoha he turned in the opposite direction and broke into a fast run, he knew if he kept a fast pace he could make it to his destination about sunrise.

21 21 21 21 21 21

Kyuubi was ready to chew off one of his tails, he was so frustrated with his idiot host. He didn't care if the boy was having trouble coming to grips with the fact that he had been helping him all these years. All he wanted was for the stubborn blond to turn around and get back to his female.

Obviously the dream had worked; he had been able to communicate on a subconscious level while Naruto slept. But for some reason that the demon couldn't' fathom, his host was ignoring his gut instinct. He knew that not all of the blonde's sense of misgivings was from him, Naruto was far more intuitive then that.

With a growl of annoyance the kitsune flopped down onto his stomach and placed his chin on crossed paws. There was nothing else he could do at this time, he just hoped whatever it was that was wrong with the female wasn't serious. As he closed his eyes the demon fox took comfort in knowing that at least the golden haired female was surrounded by humans who were smart enough to be able to see if she was ill.

A slight smile curled the kitsune's lips, like Naruto's former white eyed female, she was very intelligent. The demon had often thought it was a shame that she had not been destined to be with his host; he rather liked the shy creature. But now that he had seen her go through such a trial, he knew that the golden one had been destined for him and his host from the very beginning.

With thoughts of golden haired kits dancing through his head the demon curled up to get some sleep, he would have to wait until Naruto once again went to sleep before he could try to contact him again.

21 21 21 21 21 21

YES!!!!!! This chapter is finally done, it really gave me a fight, I am not very good at filler chapters, I know nothing much happened in this one but it is meant to set the stage for the next couple chapters, so please be patient.

If some of Kankuro's and Lee's conversation was confusing then stay tuned to 'Return to Sound' it will be explaining a few things about Gaara as I have decided to take the story all the way to the battle with Itachi.

Any way I look forward to any feedback, I apologize for how long it took to update, but my life is kind of insane right now. But your reviews really help to motivate me. J

Thanks again. Legilmyth


	22. Chapter 22

I apologize again for how long it has taken for this chapter to be finished. But the crazy upside down changes in my life notwithstanding, the reason was simply that I had to get myself into the right mood to accomplish the writing of this chapter. It is not easy being this dark for an extended period of time.

But anyway before I give anything more away, enjoy this chapter.

QJD: Sorry you feel that way, but as I said before, Shika had to die for the sequel to work.

Areazel: Thank you! That is a real compliment.

Caterham: My stories are also posted on fanfiction(dot)net under the same author name if you would rather read them there.

Chapter twenty-two

As of the beginning of this chapter it has been 17 days since Naruto found Temari, 10 since they arrived in Konoha and 1 since he left for his mission.

Temari woke with a kink in her neck from sleeping on the couch, half propped up against the arm of the rather worn out piece of furniture. With a groan she pushed herself into an upright position. The sun streaming cheerfully through the balcony doors was greatly at odds with her waking mood, having only had a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

The Sand kunoichi cringed at the thought of what the next night might bring, if it was a repeat of the one just past, it wouldn't take long before she wasn't functioning properly from lack of sleep. A shudder ran through her body as she thought of the night before.

She had just started to drift off when the feeling of being watched suddenly assaulted her senses, bringing her wide awake in an instant. After checking the room and finding no sign of anyone, she had ventured through the apartment, kunai in hand to be certain she was indeed alone. The search had revealed nothing, and upon double and triple checking that all the doors and windows were locked and in place before pulling the curtains in the bedroom closed the blond had crawled back into the large comfortable bed.

But despite the reassurances she found it difficult to get to sleep. She did finally manage to drift off after several hours of tossing, only to be woken again, this time by nightmares. Finding herself curled in a fetal position, tangled in the sheets, her body soaked in sweat and the tears in her eyes, had disturbed her almost as much as the dreams. It had taken her quite a while to calm down, and then when she did, she remembered that she was all alone in the dark apartment, which caused her to burst into tears again.

Even at the time, a small part of her found it illogical, but she didn't care. She wanted Naruto back, wanted to be able to curl into his big warm body, rather than the water logged pillows she had been clutching at the time. To feel his thick strong arms around her, keeping her safe.

The overly trained kunoichi part of her psyche cringed at her own weakness, while a bigger part of her, the part that was scared shitless, didn't give a damn.

It still wanted Naruto.

Sometime during the night she was finally able to pull herself together enough to disentangle herself from the bed clothes and stumble into the bathroom where she decided to take a shower to remove the sweat and hopefully help her body relax enough to allow her to fall asleep again.

In the end she still couldn't fall asleep, the bedroom suddenly seemed like a deep dark cave, so she curled up on the couch with the reading light on and her kunai pouch close at hand. Now getting up and stretching she wondered what time it had been that she had finally nodded off. She didn't even remember closing her eyes.

After attempting to work out some of the kinks in her back and neck, she took a look around the living room. The sun flooding through the windows made the whole apartment look cheerful and pleasant. And yet Temari couldn't help but notice that is also felt empty. With a heavy sigh she shook her head at herself before heading for the bedroom to get dressed.

Half an hour later she left the apartment. Still muttering to herself for having a relapse so to speak. She didn't like the fact that she had had another nightmare; all of the training that she had gone through, told her that she had already had sufficient time to recover from her ordeal.

She was a weapon; her teachers had hammered that fact into her head time and time again. The only thing that they hadn't done was tell her how to deal with the consequences. Ever since Hinata had mentioned it, she had been wondering why Sunagature didn't have a mandatory policy that a contraception be taken by its kunoichi's, like Konoha did.

She vowed that when she got home she was going to find out why and have it changed immediately. As much as she wanted a child, and had come to terms with how hers had been conceived. She knew that many other women would not feel the same way that she did, when it came to being faced with a pregnancy resulting from being violated in so many ways.

As she walked, no clear destination in mind at that point. Temari suddenly realized that there would no doubt be many people who wouldn't be able to understand why and how she had come to her decision to keep her baby. Yes she had been more then a little hysterical at first. But it came down to the fact that she wanted children, always had. She remembered that for a brief time as a child, when her mother was still alive. That she hadn't even wanted to be a kunoichi, she had wanted to be like her mother and simply stay home and raise a family.

It wasn't until she was older that she had come to realize that the life her mother had lived was not one of choice. But one of duty. By then Temari had already been put into full training by her father the Kazekage, it was her lot as the eldest of his children to set an example for the rest of the village and become a weapon for him to use as he saw fit.

She wondered absently if it was abnormal that she had never once mourned his death. But then as quickly as the thought surfaced she decided that it wasn't. Not after everything the man had put her and her brothers through. Not to mention sacrificing his own wife and child in an attempt to use an ancient being that was known to be evil in an experiment, all in the effort to create the perfect soldier.

The blond kunoichi's feet came to a sudden halt as she suddenly realized the path her mind was taking. She hadn't thought about her family's history for quite some time, as it was in the past she tried to make a point not to dwell on it. The past was impossible to change.

Giving her head a shake as she pushed the memories away, she took in her surroundings, in an effort to figure out what part of the Leaf village she was in. It only took a moment for her to realize that she had no idea where she was. She was pretty sure she had never been to this part of Konoha before.

Swallowing the lump that suddenly rose in her throat, she forced herself to take several deep breaths in an effort to tamp down on the irrational panic she could feel building in her gut. It wasn't a big deal. She repeated those words over and over in her head as she looked for some kind of land mark that would take her back onto familiar footing.

She appeared to be in the slightly less reputable part of town. The buildings looked a little worn down and she could see the signs of several bars and clubs down the many narrow streets. The area was clean enough and there even seemed to be a number of apartment buildings in the area, but the air seemed to be different, it seemed darker.

Finally she spotted the top of the Hokage monument through a gap in several tall buildings, and decided that it was probably her best bet for finding her way out of the mess she seemed to have found herself in. As she turned and started walking back the way she had come she couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to get herself lost. She usually had a very good sense of direction.

With a groan she rubbed her temples; her brain seemed to be incapable of staying on one subject. She didn't know what was wrong with her, it was like something was messing with her head. After a block or so she wondered if it was just the lack of sleep and the fact that she had left the apartment without eating anything. She couldn't think of what else it might be, that would cause her to become so disorientated and give her the beginnings of a headache.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The sickeningly sweet voice made Temari's skin crawl. She recognized the voice, even though she had only heard it once. Turning slowly she saw the tall redhead that had practically ambushed her outside of the restaurant when she had first arrived in Konoha. With the woman was one other the Sand kunoichi recognized from that first encounter, a more petite brunet. The other two women with them she didn't recognize at all.

Pushing down the sudden irrational swell of anger she felt at seeing the redhead again. Temari tried her best to keep her voice as calm and unemotional as she could.

"Can I help you with something?"

The group of women all laughed in unison, the sound reminiscent of a flock of crows, grated along the Wind summoner's nerves, making her see red.

"As a matter of fact there is something you can do." The leader stepped forward, invading Temari's personal space. "You can pack your sorry little ass out of Konoha before we're forced to bury it." The redhead hissed, venom dripping from every word.

"Are you threatening me?" Temari's voice was as cold as ice. She had no idea why these women, or at least this one in particular had decided to hate her practically on sight. She knew that it had to be something to do with Naruto, they were part of Kyuubi's fan club after all. But since Naruto had made it quite clear that he didn't want anything to do with them, it didn't seem logical that they come after her.

Then again, she amended in her head as a thought suddenly occurred to her, maybe it did. She suddenly realized that they thought she and Naruto were a couple. Why that hadn't sunk in after their first encounter Temari didn't know. But what she did know was that she wasn't letting these women any were near Naruto, not as long as she was in town.

"Call it a suggestion." The redhead's voice brought Temari out of her thoughts with a jolt, and it took her a moment to remember what they were talking about.

"Then let me make a suggestion in return." She locked gazes with the bitch who just so happened to be standing too close, but Temari refused to back away from her. "Stay out of my sight, if you don't want your pretty face messed up beyond repair."

The taller woman looked a little surprised for a moment, but then her eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you think you are Blondie. But you are in waaaayyyyy over your head, you have no idea who you are messing with here, so cut the brave act. Uzamaki won't be coming to save you this time."

A low growl erupted from the Sand-nin's throat as anger bordered on rage. "I could say the same for you."

Her one hand moved towards her kunai pouch, uncaring in her anger that she had only the throwing knives as weapons, and that if she actually fought with these woman that she could be endangering the treaty between Suna and Konoha.

All she cared about right then was seeing these woman, or at least one in particular, bleed. The last time she had been too shocked to react accordingly to their ambush, but not this time.

"Is there a problem here?" Another female voice stopped the Sand-nin from cocking a fist and attempting to break a certain redheads jaw.

The woman in question quickly backed away, holding her hands up in front of her as she moved back to her friends. "Not at all Yakamara, we were just having a little difference of opinion, just a silly little tiff really."

Temari glared at her once more before turning to face the woman behind her. "Hello Ino, Your back in town I see."She hadn't missed the fear that had flitted across the features of several of the redheads sidekicks when they had laid eyes on the other blond. Obviously being an ANBU had its advantages.

"Just got back this morning actually. I didn't think you would still be in town." Ino's voice sounded cheerful and friendly even as she glared past Temari at the four women still standing on the other side of her.

"I was in fact just heading into the market to do some shopping. I don't suppose you would care to join me?" Only then did Ino's eyes come to rest fully on the Sand-nin.

"That sounds like fun, I don't have to be anywhere until later this afternoon anyway." Temari agreed. She could feel the woman behind her leaving, and as much as she would have liked to do otherwise, she let them go. Her temper was cooling and she realized that Ino had probably just saved her from making a big mistake.

"So what was all that about?" Ino asked quietly as Temari fell into step beside her and they headed in the direction of the market.

"Kyuubi's fan club were just trying to warn me away from Naruto, I think." She replied quietly.

Ino snorted. "They always were an arrogant pack of bitches. Don't let them intimidate you."

Temari gave a bark of laughter. "Don't worry about that, they are nothing compared with what I've come up against."

"Good." The black clad kunoichi grinned. "Well I was headed for the market, but what say we stop for tea first?"

Temari grinned back, suddenly feeling much better then she had earlier, now that she had a familiar face around to distract her. "That sounds good to me, I haven't eaten yet."

"Me neither." Ino confided, her laughter lightening the mood considerably as the two of them made their way down the street.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22

"I can't believe that Gaara just disappeared like that." Lee sighed as he wiped the sweat from the back of his neck, even though it had already soaked his long ponytail, causing the thick hair to cling to the back of his vest as he followed Kankuro back into the Kazekage's office. The two men had just finished checking with all the teams on the south side of Suna for any news on the search for the Kazekage.

The puppet master grunted in agreement as he removed the wrapped up puppets from his back and propped them against the desk. Even though he was used to the weather of his home land, the noon sun was extremely hot and even he was sweating beneath his dark uniform.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." The painted man admitted, he wasn't as close to the tai-jutsu specialist as his brother was, but he was glad to have someone that he could discuss his fears with, and that wouldn't result in setting the entire village into an uproar.

Lee plopped himself down onto the chair beside the desk, the one Kankuro normally used, but since the search for Gaara had begun, the older sibling had moved to the more comfortable chair behind the desk.

"You have said that before." Lee pointed out as he rubbed his eyes. His offer to help had resulted in him being up all night with Kankuro, trying to help the Kazekage's brother restore order to the Suna ninja. Now, nearly twenty-four hours after his initial arrival he was exhausted and overheating.

The only thing the tai-jutsu specialist was glad for, was that he had been able to see firsthand, just how worried the Village Hidden in the Sand was about their leader. Even civilians had stopped Kankuro to ask if Gaara had been found yet. It appeared that they had finally come to accept the demon vessel.

"Are you still worried that Gaara could have been captured?" He inquired after a few moments of silence.

Kankuro sighed and mirrored Lee by taking a seat and propping his feet up on the desk. "Right now I'm more worried about finding him via a trail of bodies."

Lee raised a brow at his companion. "How's that?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that Gaara isn't coming back until he's ready too." Kankuro finally voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing him for several days. "I think he's gone after Temari."

Lee sat up a bit straighter in his seat, a confused frown on his face. "You mean he's gone to Konoha? But you said he didn't know she was there."

"He doesn't." Kankuro shook his head. "At least not as far as I know, I think he might have gone after whoever it was that took her in the first place."

"But we don't know for sure who it was that did take her." Lee protested. "Do you think he figured out who it was on his own?"

"While I suppose that is possible, I'm thinking more along the lines of him heading out and interrogating every person he comes across until he finds a lead." The puppeteer grimaced at the mere thought of the lengths his younger sibling was capable of going to, in order to find their sister.

"He wouldn't!" Lee protested, sitting up straight in his seat. But the look he got from across the desk made him pause. "Well I suppose it is possible." He admitted after a moment of thought. "But do you really think Gaara would go to such extremes when it could jeopardize his village?" The tai-jutsu master asked, a worried frown marring his brow.

"You didn't see the three day sand storm we had after we found Temari's fan in the desert." Kankuro pointed out. "Admittedly, no one that we know of was hurt, but still, from what your first chunin told me, that damn storm covered almost the entire country, from boarder to boarder."

Lee slouched back into his chair. "So what do you think we should do?" He inquired.

Kankuro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, right now all I can do is continue to send what teams we can spare out to look for him. In the mean time, there are a number of missions that have come in that need our services." He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the pile of scrolls on the desk.

"Then perhaps I should head back to Konoha and inform the Hokage about what is happening here." Lee mused. "I'm sure we have some extra man power that we can send to help."

Kankuro slowly nodded in agreement. "That would probably be best, if you can just make sure that all your people know that if they run into Gaara to tell him that Temari is fine, that would be good too."

"Now that I know won't be a problem." Lee assured him.

"Why don't you go and have something to eat and catch a quick nap while I write a few letters for you to take with you." The Sand-nin suggested.

"Sure thing, just call when every things ready." Lee stifling a yawn as he got to his feet.

"Of course, I'll see to it that the chunin are notified." Kankuro assured him as he waved him out.

With a thumbs up Lee trotted out of the office and made a b-line for the sand siblings house, where his gear had been sent the day before.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22

"Ah Temari my dear! Good to see you!"

Before the kunoichi could even begin to form an answer, the old weapons crafter swept her up in a giant bear hug, much like the one he had given Naruto on her first visit. Without really thinking she returned the embrace briefly, just before she was set back onto her feet.

As Master Seisakusha Buki stepped back, still grinning broadly in welcome. Temari found herself, for the first time that day, truly start to relax. There was just something about the older man that was calming she supposed.

"I hope I'm not too early. I didn't want to interrupt your work."

One big hand waved away her concerns. "There is always work being done here, and so it is always being interrupted." The creases around his eyes deepened as he grinned yet again. "But as for the work on your new fan, that has already been finished."

Temari couldn't help but feel excited as the weapons maker turned and lead her towards his work room. She was finally going to have her signature weapon back, and a new and improved one to boot. The insane urge to skip came over her, but she was able to tamp down on the impulse. If only just barely, by reminding herself that she had already done far too many out of character things that day.

Master Buki led her through the work area, where his apprentices were once again working on various projects. Again they entered the display room, only this time the lights were already illuminating the now empty display cases. Along the back wall was a long table, which as they drew closer, Temari saw held her new weapon.

"I believe it has been waiting rather impatiently for you to come and claim it." Buki told her with a chuckle as she came to a stop by his side, her gaze riveted on the folded fan and the leather sling spread out beside it. "I have not named it yet, I will leave that honor up to you once the two of you get better acquainted."

Temari blinked as she suddenly realized that the old crafter was talking about the weapon as if it was alive. For a moment she thought to comment on that, but then realized that it was no stranger then her dancing with her fan when she was alone.

So instead she smiled at him. "Thank you for that honor, I will do my best to choose a fitting name."

"I'm sure you will Dear, now why don't you bring everything out into the back yard so you can test it and make sure that we added everything right." Buki suggested, much to Temari's delight.

She ran her fingers lightly over the leather sling; all the edges had been decorated with a navy blue braid, making it a lot more feminine looking then her last one. Carefully picking up the harness, she slipped into it, quickly snapping the buckles into place. With only a shrug it rested comfortably across her back and shoulders.

The fan, she picked up with great care. Resisting the urge rub the smooth metal against her cheek she instead gave it an experimental swing with her right hand, using the momentum to flip it over her right shoulder and into the waiting harness. It slid into the leather holder like a katana into its scabbard.

Temari couldn't help but smile at the feeling of the weapon resting against her back, she felt positively giddy. Twirling her fingers absently in the braided navy loop that served as the handle she had requested. She turned to Master Buki.

"Shall we then?"

With a nod and a pleased smile the bulky little man lead the way to the back training yard, the same one they had tested the fan in only two nights before.

"It's all yours my Dear." He stopped at the edge of the porch and waved a hand towards the enclosed yard. "If you find anything unsatisfactory I expect you to let me know immediately."

Temari chuckled. "Well I highly doubt that there will be any problems with your creations. This harness already fits better then my last one did."

"Stop flattering an old man and test out your new toy Girl." The weapons master admonished with a grin.

Taking his advice the blond made her way down the steps, to the center of the yard. Several more posts had been set upright, giving her several targets to work with. Coming to a stop she closed her eyes for a moment; pressing her palms together in front of her while she took three deep, slow breaths.

Then, with slow, practiced ease, she began to move gracefully through her traditional warm up. At first she only moved her body, working through several tai-jutsu inspired moves. Then reaching behind her, she slid her new fan over her shoulder, bringing it up before her in a smooth arch.

The Sand kunoichi forgot that she even had an audience as she worked through her warm up dance. Concentrating completely on the feel and movement of her new partner. After the warm up was finally over she decided to play with her new toy's chakra channeling feature.

Time meant nothing to her, she flipped, spun, smashed and sliced her way through the afternoon. The only thing she was aware of, other then her weapon, was the rather strong pull in her belly that occurred every time she channeled chakra into the metal fan.

Finally Master Buki called a halt to her exercise, when she didn't heed his voice, he had to come up and block one of her swings with a short sword in order to actually get her attention. "Although I hate to bring an end to such a splendid display of weapons usage, especially when you're having so much fun. I think that it's time to eat my dear."

Temari blinked several times at the older man before his words registered with her. She had to take several deep breaths before she could completely focus on him. Slowly she folded her fan and placed it back in it's sling.

"Food does sound pretty good right now." She admitted running a hand through her hair in an effort to tame the stray wisps that had come out during her workout.

"Dinner is ready, I insist you join us." Buki sheathed the short sword as he turned away from her and headed back up the steps.

Temari wondered where he had gotten the sword, he hadn't been wearing it when she arrived. As she started after the weapons maker she discovered that her legs were slightly wobbly. Frowning she found that she had to concentrate in order to keep her limbs from trembling as she climbed the stairs back onto the covered porch, leaving the training yard behind her in ruins.

She silently growled, angry at her weakness, she had had plenty of time to recover. A simple work out shouldn't have tired her out nearly so much. Gritting her teeth she kicked off her foot wear, and concentrated on keeping her legs from buckling as she bent down to pick them up.

Master Buki waited patiently for her then ushered her back inside his house. He placed one of his large hands on her shoulder as they walked. "Overdoing it won't make your skills improve any faster my dear, as much fun as you were having, you should learn to take your time."

For some reason Temari found that once again his presence and touch calmed her nerves. Even the trembling in her limbs seemed to lessen. Taking several deep breaths she allowed herself to relax, there was just something about the older man that she found almost as calming as Naruto.

"I will take your advice into consideration Master." She murmured.

With a friendly pat his hand left her shoulder and he lead her down a corridor that she hadn't been down before, and within moments she followed the stocky man into a large dining room.

All of his apprentices sat at the low traditional style table. The kunoichi counted twelve of them, as she was directed to sit at a spot to the right of the master's place, she found herself growing slightly uneasy being in the presence of so many unknown men.

'Stupid Temari! Quit being so stupid, you've been in this kind of a situation a thousand times before. There is no need to get upset over it.' Even as she chastened herself she could feel her body tensing as she seated herself on the thick cushion at the table.

Glancing around the table from beneath lowered lashes, she was relieved to find that no one seemed to notice her behavior. Reaching behind her, she adjusted the sling on her back to sit more comfortably while she ate. The feel of the new weapon on her back gave her some peace, but she was not happy to admit, even to herself. That if that fan had not still been strapped to her back, she would have declined the meal and left the house as quickly possible.

A large plate of steaming rice and vegetables with what looked like beef strips in a thick sauce was placed before her, glancing around again she noted that everyone else was looking at the Seisakusha Buki, who had finally seated himself as well. As soon as the old master nodded his head all the young men dug into their food with gusto.

Picking up her chopsticks, Temari slowly followed suit, for some reason her appetite seemed to have suddenly vanished. So she took her time chewing each bit before forcing herself to take another. All the while keeping a close eye on those around her.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22

Rock Lee took the three scrolls from Kankuro and placed them inside his vest for safe keeping.

"I will see to it that these are delivered directly to the Hokage as soon as possible." He promised the painted jonin.

The puppet master nodded. "Thank you, and thank you also for your help while you were here."

The tai-jutsu specialist waved his hands with a grin. "It was the least I could do. When Gaara comes back, make sure you tell him hi for me."

"Hopefully that will be soon." Kankuro agreed with a nod. "May your journey home be safe."

With another wave Lee turned towards the gates of Suna. The first of the messengers falling into step beside him. The second chunin, the one that Lee had originally escorted had agreed to stay behind in case Kankuro needed to send another message to Konoha, seeing as all the Sand shinobi were currently trying to find their missing Kazekage and could not be spared until he was found.

Lee winked at the chunin beside him. "What say you the first one to enter the gates of Konoha buys the other a cold drink?"

The chunin sweat dropped, knowing as everyone in Konoha did, how much stamina the green clad jonin had. There was little chance he could keep up with the tai-jutsu artist let alone beat him home. He figured that the offer of a cold drink was a heads up that they wouldn't be stopping at all on the trip back.

"My wife and darling little girl are at home waiting for our arrival, so we best not keep them waiting." Lee informed his companion.

Confirming the poor chunin's suspicion's that he wasn't going to be getting any rest until they reached home.

Kankuro stood watching as Lee gave loud whoop before he took off at a run across the desert, chasing his long shadow as the sun set behind him, leaving the chunin to keep up as best he could. The painted man couldn't help but shake his head at the jonin's exuberant behavior. Gaara certainly made interesting friends, and for that that older brother was grateful.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22

"Fucking shit!"

Sasuke looked up at his white eyed companion. It wasn't often that he heard the former Hyuga swear quite so openly. The reason for the outburst became apparent when the Uchiha saw that his partner was now sopping wet, water was running in rivulets down his long black hair, giving the impression of a drowning victim.

"Heh, it got you again did it?" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. The tent they were using, for some reason seemed to have it out for the Hyuga and every time Neji opened the flap to enter or exit the structure he got doused with all of the water that had accumulated in the roof.

"I am so sick of this rain!" Neji spat as he bent over in an attempt to wring out his waist length hair outside of the tent so as not to get their bed rolls wet.

He was referring to steady downpour that they had been working in for the last day and a half. The night before they had been lucky enough to find lodging in a small inn, but tonight they were forced to camp out.

"Well if you cut your hair it wouldn't be such a big deal would it?" Sasuke teased as he dug a towel out of his bag and threw it to his muttering companion when Neji finally moved all the way into the tent and closed the flap behind him.

"As I have stated before Sasuke, cutting my hair is not an option." Catching the towel in mid air Neji seated himself cross legged on his bed roll and started to soak the water out of his hair.

Sasuke chuckled again. This was a common topic between the two of them. Somehow over the years of working together, the two prodigies had found a few things that they loved to bug the other about. Mostly trivial nonsense really, but it was something to pass the time when a mission was boring beyond belief.

And this mission had turned out to be just that. Because of the speed at which the two traveled, they were now camped at the southern border of Fire country, nearly at the ocean. And they hadn't found a single clue as to who the ninja who attacked Temari might be or where they had come from. In fact they hadn't found a single trace of the group at all.

"I say that if we don't find anything by tomorrow night we head home and regroup." Sasuke suggested. His earlier teasing forgotten for the moment.

"I agree." Neji nodded. "We need more to go on, there is nothing out here, at least nothing that we can find."

The sun was setting, so light inside the tent was starting to fade. Sasuke took off his damp outer layer of cloths and crawled into his sleeping bag. The whole time he listened to his partner muttering under his breath as he continued trying to dry his hair.

"You know, you're a lot grouchier then usual Neji. What's bugging you?"

When no reply came the Uchiha went into prying mode, there were only two men he ever did this with, Naruto and Neji. And Neji only because it was a challenge to get him to say anything.

"So how's Tenten?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her in over a month." Came the grumbled reply.

"She still on that undercover assignment?"

"Mmmm." The towel was finally thrown into a corner and Neji started shrugging out of his wet vest.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. "So that's what's got you so irritable."

"What?" Neji's voice dripped with sarcasm as his vest joined the towel. "Because my wife is god knows where, doing god knows what, while a new group of rouge ninja is running around the country side leaving kunoichi in the woods for dead."

His shirt added to the growing pile in the corner of the tent. "Why would that make me the least bit irritable?"

Sasuke pushed himself up on his elbows to frown at his friend. "That's not what I was getting at and you know it. And why are you so worried? Tenten is good at what she does, damn good. She'll be just fine."

"Just like Temari was right?" Neji growled dragging his hands through his hair.

"Is that what's been bugging you? Geeze man, shit happens when you're in our line of work. We all know that, but what happened to Temari wasn't random, she was targeted for a specific reason." Sasuke couldn't help but point out. "Probably something to do with Suna's security, they tortured her for information, that doesn't mean Tenten will be a target."

Neji glared down at his partner. "You really think that all they did to Temari was torture her?"

The Uchiha's frown deepened. "But Naruto didn't say…"

"Exactly, Naruto didn't say anything about that. But it was in his eyes, remember what he did to Toda when the idiot called Temari a whore?"

Silence reined in the small tent for a few minutes.

"Shit." Sasuke breathed. "That's why she's staying with him, he's protecting her."

"That was my theory." Neji agreed.

"When did you come up with all this?"

"Yesterday."

"Now I feel like shit for teasing him about her." Sasuke let himself flop back down into his bed. "We're heading home tomorrow."

"Who died and left you in charge?" Neji grumbled as he climbed into his own bed. "We have to do at least one more day of searching or the Hokage will skin us alive for coming back early."

"True." Sasuke groaned. "But seriously Neji, getting back to the original point. Don't worry about Tenten, she can take care of herself."

The Hyuga sighed heavily. "I know."

He didn't have to say more, Sasuke himself had been too close to losing his own wife on several occasions and he knew what it felt like, so he didn't say any more about it. But perhaps it was because he had been on a team with Naruto for so many years, and was still friends with the blond. But he couldn't let the conversation end on a dismal note.

So he reverted back to teasing. "If your wet hair gets in my face during the night, I'm going to cut it off."

Neji settled back and closed his eyes. "If you cut my hair, my wife will skin you seven ways to hell with her dullest knives, then boil your ass."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the image. And with that the tension was broken and both shinobi settled into silence, each lost in their own thoughts before sleep claimed them.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22

It was pitch black by the time Naruto made it to the border village. He didn't know how much past midnight it was, but he really didn't care. He was exhausted, stumbling into the first hotel he found, he purchased a room for the night.

Barely keeping his eyes open long enough to receive his key, some part of his sleep deprived brain though it a miracle that he was able to find his room without getting lost. He hadn't stopped since he had woke up from that disturbing dream about Temari. And in doing so he had probably set a speed record for getting to his destination.

As he opened his door he had a brief thought that he should report to the village's elder. But he dismissed it instantly, it was the middle of the night, and there was no way he would be able to focus on whatever the man's complaints were.

Kicking the door closed behind him, he tossed his pack into the nearest corner and headed for the bed. Not bothering to remove any of his cloths, he flopped down face first on the double bed.

He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22

A scream echoed off the trees of training area #28, it was filled with pain, frustration and anger. The sound was closely followed by a wave of wind blades, which leveled half a dozen trees.

Once the wind died there was nothing left of the trees but strips of wood. Standing in the now enlarged clearing was a heavily breathing Temari, her fan open and ready for another swing.

The night was brightly lit by the full moon, yet the blond kunoichi didn't need the light, she wasn't fighting visible targets. As she felt yet another trickle of sweat make its way down her neck and into her kimono she didn't bother to wipe it away. She was too focused on her surroundings.

"Is there a problem here?"

The male voice off to her left caused her to spin, bringing her fan to bare. The sight of a masked ANBU brought her up short and she halted her attack.

"What's it to you?" She snapped, angry that this man had interrupted her. Dismissing him as unimportant she turned her gaze back to the surrounding woods, waiting for her target to reappear.

"I'm night patrol, I heard a disturbance, were you attacked?" The masked man asked.

"I'm training." Temari spat, swinging her head back to face him again. "So unless you're offering to spar with me, I suggest you leave before I slice you to pieces."

The ANBU took several steps backward. "I have to get back to my rounds." She was almost sure she heard his voice tremble from the force of her gaze as she continued to glare at him. "I apologize for interrupting you." With that he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

With a growl of frustration Temari once again went back to scanning her surroundings. The light late night breeze caused the leaves in the remaining trees to rustle around the clearing. The sound was extremely loud to the agitated female.

A movement off to her right had her once again spinning. Out of the shadows a dark form started to take shape, a tall cloaked figure materialized before her. It kept moving forward and Temari's grip on her fan grew so tight that her knuckles showed white, even in the darkness.

"Did you really think you could get away so easily?" A deceptively soft voice whispered across the clearing.

The sound caused the kunoichi's stomach to roll. Ignoring the sensation she set herself and brought her fan down with all her strength. "Cutting Whirlwind!"

Before her wind blades could reach the figure, it faded from sight. Bringing her fan back up to its ready position, her eyes darted side to side, waiting for the figure to show itself again. "Show yourself you fucking COWARD!"

Dark laughter echoed around the clearing, coming from all directions. It caused her to tremble at the remembered sound, even as it grated across her tight nerves.

"Who's the coward? You're the one hiding behind another." The figure again appeared, this time behind her.

Catching the movement, Temari turned, her fan moving faster then her body, sending more wind blades in the figures direction. But again it faded from sight.

"Stand up and fight me!" The blond bellowed, her voice nearly cracking as her rage spilled forth. Her fan swung around in a large figure eight, creating a swirling shield of wind around her body.

"You can't fight us." This time four figures emerged from the darkness. "You aren't strong enough."

With an enraged cry, the kunoichi channeled a huge wave of chakra into her weapon, ignoring the tightening in her belly caused by the force of the move. The edges of the fan began to glow blue, as her power surged down them.

"You are all going to die." She vowed as she charged the first figure.

The fan moved almost faster then an eye can see, the wind blades coming off of it at a frightening speed, although unlike her previous attacks, Temari moved in behind the blades. Her fan whirling with a vengeance, she didn't noticed when the chakra on her blades changed from blue to white.

The first figure disintegrated beneath her attack. As it vanished before her she dug her feet into the ground, causing her sandals to skid for several feet before she had enough traction to launch herself at her next target.

The sand kunoichi's eyes glowed silver in the dark night as she went after each of the remaining figures in the same manner as she had the first. The vengeance burning through her blood affecting her very attacks, as her wind blades also began to glow white beneath the silent moon.

The second figure was dispatched much the same as the first, the third tried to dodge but with the speed she was following the wind blades, she was quickly upon him and severed his head with one swing of her glowing fan. The fourth was better able to evade her attacks and she was forced to follow him into the tree line, where she sent a wave of blades so intense that not only did it annihilate her target, but another dozen trees as well.

Landing in a crouch, the sand kunoichi cast around the area for any sign of additional attackers. Her silver eyes darted back and forth for several moments before she slowly straightened. Tipping her head back, eyes closed she released another scream, the sound so filled with emotion that the white chakra already emitting from her body and weapon. Turned into a translucent wave of power that shot out in all directions, turning everything her wind blades had touched into ash.

Temari's breath was coming in labored pants as she slowly opened her eyes; her gaze was captured by the full silver moon hanging above her head. With barely a thought, the chakra still buzzing through her new weapon dissipated and the giant fan was folded, its tip resting on the ground as her right hand rested on the folded hilt. All that while her attention remained on the softly glowing monarch of the night sky.

As her pulse rate and breath finally started to slow, Temari found herself thinking back to the last time she had gazed up at the full moon. It had barely been visible through the thick canopy of trees. She had barely been able to focus on it because of the swelling in her left eye. Before she could stop them, a parade of other images flashed through her mind, reminding her why she had been so desperately trying to focus on the heavens, and not what had been transpiring on the earth, to her.

Her stomach chose that moment to rebel, whether from the memories or the intense work out was debatable. Doubling over, her whole body heaved as she spilled the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Her vision blurred momentarily as a wave of dizziness assaulted her senses.

Leaning heavily on her folded fan she wiped her mouth on the back of her left sleeve, only to discover that her arm was shaking badly. Once again finding her equilibrium she straightened, deliberately ignoring the mess she had made on the ground she took a step back. Her right leg almost crumpled beneath her weight as pain shot up the limb.

Biting off a moan of pain, Temari looked down at her leg. Because of her long kimono and the dark night she wasn't able to see what might be ailing her leg, focusing on it further she thought she felt something wet on her upper calf. Not knowing if it was just sweat, an injury or her imagination she decided to head back to the apartment to find out.

Several steps later, it became apparent to the wind summoner that she had worked her body harder than she had thought. She was starting to feel aches all over her body, her leg was also starting to throb badly, so she decided to teleport back home rather then walk.

Resting her elbow on her fan, she quickly made the hand signs and in a moment found herself back in the Naruto's brightly lit apartment. Squinting against the sudden light Temari took one step and nearly collapsed on the floor. Leaning heavily on her fan she was able to take the two steps she needed to reach the back of the sofa, where she was able to brace her left hip and arm in an attempt to stay upright.

Her fan fell with a loud thud to the floor, when her fingers seemed to lose their strength and were unable to keep a hold of the weapon. Taking a deep breath Temari swore quietly to herself.

'Brilliant Temari, just brilliant. See what happens when you go and let a stupid nightmare take over your senses?'

After a few moments she felt that it was safe for her to move, without running the risk of falling over. Turning enough so that she was half sitting on the back of the couch, she reached down and pulled her kimono up to her knees.

A startled gasp escaped her lips as she saw the blood covering her right leg and foot. Upon closer inspection, she found that it originated from a three inch cut on the upper side of her calf. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember when, or how the wound had occurred.

Coming up blank Temari shook her head at herself and decided that she had better clean herself up before she left a trail of blood across her clean floors. Pushing herself upright she took one careful step, then another. Her right leg throbbed in protest, but it held her weight.

She was near the bathroom when she felt her right thigh muscle spasm. Hopping that last couple feet to the wall so she could again support herself she cursed again. A moment later she almost doubled over when she got a cramp in her left side.

As she stood, propped against the wall, she started to feel other muscles beginning to cramp or spasm. Calling herself ten kinds of stupid for training so hard when her body obviously hadn't recovered yet, the blond gritted her teeth and forced herself to hobble the rest of the way to the bath room.

Once inside, she didn't bother closing the door but made her way to the bathtub, where she gratefully sat on the edge. Trying to breathe through the pain of having almost every muscle in her body cramping, she looked around the small room, debating what to do first.

The cut on her leg still appeared to be bleeding a bit, yet she wasn't sure she would be able to stand long enough to get the necessary first aid supplies to clean it properly. For a moment she thought of teleporting to the hospital, but then realized that she had used up all her chakra just getting home.

"Serves you right, you idiot." She muttered.

As her right thigh muscle contracted painfully yet again she decided that she had to find a way to relax her over worked body. Deciding a hot bath would be just the thing, she carefully leaned over and placed the plug in the drain before turning the water on full blast.

Sliding along the side of the tub she was able to get within reach of the small built in closet beside it and retrieve a couple towels as well as a wash cloth, which after dampening it under the running water, used to wipe the blood off of her leg.

The wound was already starting to clot so after she thought she had most of the mess cleaned up she tossed the cloth into the sink and reached for another.

"One more thing I'm going to owe Naruto for." She shook her head at the thought, she wished that the big blond was there right now, then she wouldn't have to be doing this herself.

Even as the thought crossed her mind she rolled her eyes at her own weakness, even as she wondered when she had become so dependent on him. She knew why, that was a no brainer, but when had she started thinking that she needed Naruto for everything?

Deciding it wasn't something she wished to dwell on at that moment in time, she shook her head again and reached down to test the water. It didn't seem quite hot enough so she turned down the cold water, then started untying the sash she had used to close her kimono instead of an obi.

It took her a few minutes to get the knot undone as her whole body now seemed to be cramping at intervals. Finally the sash came undone and she shrugged out of the black material, only then did she realize that she had forgotten to take off her sandals when she had arrived back. Carefully toeing them off, she slid out of her underwear then bent to test the water once again.

It was perfect, and the tub was almost filled enough to cover her if she lay down, so she carefully turned herself around, placing one foot at a time into the deliciously hot water. The temperature sent a shiver up her spine, and she decided that having a hot soak was the best idea she had had all day.

The extra washcloth in hand, she braced a hand on each side of the tub and slowly lowered herself into the steaming liquid, being careful to keep her injured calf out of the water. Once she was seated she wrapped the washcloth around the cut gracing her leg and propped the appendage up on the lip of the tub.

The movement was protested by her whole body, but she gritted her teeth until she felt that it was placed well enough so as not to fall onto the water and then allowed herself to lay back in the rapidly filling tub.

A groan of pleasure escaped her throat as the hot water seemed to work on her aching muscles almost instantly. It took her a moment to realize that she had forgotten to turn the water off, and not wanting to try to sit up again she used her left foot to slowly turn the knobs to the off positions.

Slowly but surely she felt each of her spasming muscles start to relax, sinking down until only her nose was above the water she closed her eyes. Absently she wondered what time it was, she knew it had been after midnight when she had left for the training grounds, so it had to be nearly dawn.

Her thoughts drifted aimlessly for a time, over the events of the day. And for the first time she realized just how strangely she had been acting all day. Her emotions had been all over the place and her moods volatile.

It wasn't until her vision blurred that Temari realized that she was crying, moving out of the water until it was just below her shoulders, she leaned her head back on the tubs edge as she tried to wipe the offending liquid away. But her hands being wet only succeeded in wiping the salt away, but her cheeks remained damp, which for some reason made the tears flow more freely.

"I hate this." She whispered to the ceiling as she blinked rapidly.

Unbidden an image of the figures that had appeared before her in the training grounds once again appeared in her mind's eye. She felt a shiver of fear run down her spine, even as she tried to tell herself it was only in her mind. She knew she had only been fighting phantoms out there in the forest, but it felt so real, the fear, the humiliation, the pain.

She just wanted it to stop. She wished that somehow she could forget what had happened to her. A sob escaped her throat despite her efforts to curb her emotions, and more tears blinded her vision.

A small part of her knew that because she had decided to keep the child conceived during her capture, she would never truly be able to forget what had happened, and yet she could not change her mind. Her desire for a baby of her own outweighed the need to forget.

And yet the tears continued to fall, despite her efforts. Giving up the fight she let them come, and wished desperately that she wasn't alone right now. What she wouldn't give to have Naruto there with her right now, despite the guilt she felt at heaping all her problems on him, he never failed to make her feel better.

When he held her all the fear went away, she felt safe, protected, like she never had in her life. His support had helped make her decision feel right, made her feel like she could do it, despite the way people were bound to talk once they learned about her condition.

Closing her eyes she willed away the ghosts hovering around her conscious mind. "I just want to forget." After speaking the words out loud she repeated them in her mind over and over like a mantra.

How long she lay there, repeating herself in her mind she didn't know. But then she felt a swell of power slowly unfurl in her belly and then, just as slowly, start to seep through her whole body, very much like the other day in the training grounds when she was watching Naruto and Iruka sparing.

And just like the other day, it brought a sense of peace, of calm, and finally her tears dried.

Her body relaxed and started to feel heavy, even though the ball of chakra continued to churn gently in her belly. As sleep started to pull her into its waiting arms, a single word whispered from her lips.

"Naruto….."

22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22

A shiver ran down Kakashi's spine as he stood looking out his open hotel window. It was four thirty in the morning, yet he had been awake for some time. He had been jerked from a sound slumber once again by the feeling that white chakra was in the air.

It hadn't been as close as it had been that day in Konoha, and it hadn't dissipated as quickly, in fact, after he had slide quietly out of bed and to the window he had stood in the night air feeling the power spike repeatedly.

He was pretty certain that whoever was wielding the white chakra was still in Konoha, after all the village he and Iruka were now in was not even a day's travel from there. But what he knew for sure was that the wielder was pissed.

Very, very pissed. The Copy-nin wondered if it was because whoever it was had discovered him missing. Or if something or someone else had attacked them. Right now the only thing he was thankful for was the fact that he was as far away from it as he was.

Another shiver skittered over his bare skin, as he hadn't bothered to grab a shirt or anything when he had abandoned his bed. He was clad only in his boxers, and he wasn't about to leave his post to put more on, not as long as he was feeling the white chakra flaring as clearly as if he was watching fireworks in the night sky.

Finally it seemed to dissipate, its anger apparently spent from the feel of it. And still he remained standing in the shadows cast by the full moon. Time was counted by how many breaths he took, and yet he had no idea how long he stood there before he felt it again.

Only this time, it was calmer, almost soothing and yet at the same time he felt that there was an undertone of death to the gentle feel.

When it too faded he tried to decide what to do next, he didn't think he wanted to go back to bed, and yet at the same time he felt exhausted. Like he had been up for days.

"Kakashi? What the hell are you doing up?" Iruka's voice coming from the dark of the room caused the Copy-nin to start.

"Nothing. Just star gazing." The silver haired man replied. Not wanting to worry his companion.

There was no reason for others to know about what was going to happen to him when whoever it was he had been monitoring, finally caught up to him.

"You're on vacation remember." Iruka grumbled. "Get back in bed before I have to get up and beat you. And close the window."

With one last look out the window, Kakashi turned his back on the night and reluctantly went back to bed.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22 22

Consciousness tickled along Temari's senses, she fought against it until she felt a chill shake her form. She frowned for a moment, not wanting to open her eyes, sleep was something she hadn't received much of lately and she was loath to give up what had been such a good rest.

As she became more aware, she tried to swallow and found that her throat felt constricted, she also realized that she was freezing, her body felt slightly numb and her teeth were chattering, when she shifted her weight she felt freezing cold water move around her.

With a start she jerked into a sitting position, her eyes flying open, suddenly realizing that she had fallen asleep in the bath tub.

A hoarse scream issued from her throat as her eyes finally focused.

22 22 22 22 22 22 22

Yes I know I'm evil to leave it like this after so long a wait, but I have been planning to end this chapter this way since I was writing chapter 6.

So my life has slowed down somewhat so hopefully I will be able to write more often, I am now going to try to get Carnal Instinct and Return to Sound updated next.

Also for those of you who might like Yu Yu Hakusho I just posted a story in that genre on fan and adult, it took me almost 2 years to write it, so don't think I was ignoring my other stories to write it. It is called Ice Rose and I would love any feedback you are willing to give

Love you all, and as usual, let me know what you think.

Legilmyth


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. I am simply using them to tell a story.

Hello again everyone. Again this chapter was giving me trouble, I want to send a big thank you out to everyone who took the time to review.

You guys really help me get my motivation going when I'm not feeling very creative.

So without further ado here is number 23, sorry that it is a little short. Enjoy.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Chapter twenty three

As of the beginning of this chapter it has been:

18 days since Naruto found Temari

10 Since they arrived back in Konoha

2 since Naruto left on his mission.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Unable to sleep Kankuro stood atop the Kazekage tower, staring off into the moon lit night. He had been restless all evening, and he couldn't pinpoint why. Something inside of him was telling him that something was wrong. Any yet he didn't know what it might be.

The feeling was very different then what he had felt when his brother had died all those years ago. So he was reasonably certain that both his siblings were alright. But he couldn't help but worry all the same, especially for Gaara as he had no idea where his younger brother was. Temari he wasn't too worried about, he knew that she was safely within Konoha walls, and was receiving the best of care.

Looking up at the full moon he prayed that whatever it was didn't come to pass.

23 23 23 23 23 23

Sand slithered through the trees, between rocks and trickled amongst plant life. The sound of it moving barely audible in the night air.

'You should be resting.' Shukaku informed his host. Having been disturbed from his own slumber by the red head's activity. 'We have been at this all day and night. It is nearly sunrise again.'

Gaara growled low in his throat as he concentrated on what his sand feelers where telling him. "I cannot, even if I wanted too."

'What has you so restless?' The tanuki inquired. He didn't know why Gaara kept searching, especially when he knew that their chakra hadn't yet completely recovered. Too much use would drain them again and they would have to wait twice as long to find the killers they were after.

"Can you not feel it Shukaku?" The red head asked as he stopped walking and looked up at the large moon hanging over head.

'Feel what?' The demon inquired, his voice curious. He hadn't detected anything.

"There is something in the air." Gaara continued to speak aloud as he knew there was no one around to hear him. "Something ominous. I feel as if my very soul is crying."

'Why didn't you mention it before?' His tenant asked. Worry lacing his voice. 'I don't feel anything at all, and I should.'

"I have been trying to figure out what it is." The young man informed him. "When you didn't comment on it, I assumed it just wasn't bothering you."

'Something like that would definitely bother me.' The Tanuki snapped. 'I wonder why I'm not feeling it?'

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know, I have never felt anything like it before. And I don't like it."

'If you are unable to rest because of it, I assume it is something serious.'

"That was my thought as well." Gaara confirmed. "But since I cannot seem to sense where it is coming from, or why. I do not know what I can do about it."

'And so you have been continuing our search.' Shukaku nodded his head as he finally understood what drove his host.

"Exactly."

'Then I will stay awake and keep you company.' The demon assured his host.

"It is appreciated Shukaku." Gaara murmured as he moved his attention back to the wide swath of sand he was manipulating through the forest.

He didn't know what the feeling he had meant. But that didn't mean he was going to just sit around while he figured it out.

23 23 23 23 23 23

With a start Temari jerked into a sitting position, her eyes flying open, suddenly realizing that she had fallen asleep in the bath tub.

A hoarse scream issued from her throat as her eyes focused and she looked down. She was lying in a pool of blood. Panic seized her, her throat closed and she found she could barely breathe. Her first instinct was to flee, but as she raised her arms to lift her out of the frigid liquid, every muscle in her arms and shoulders screamed in protest.

And it was the pain of stiff muscles that brought the kunoichi back to herself. Dragging in a deep draft of air, her training kicked in, and she managed to get a hold of herself. Squeezing her eyes shut again, she forced herself to focus on her breathing.

Although drawing air into her lungs quickly became easier. She discovered that her throat ached like she had been screaming for hours. Another shiver ran through her body, causing her to open her eyes again.

Although she did not panic this time, her breath did hitch when she saw the red liquid she was submerged in. 'Think Temari, think. There has to be a reason.'

Intent on getting herself out of the tub she once again tried to brace her hands on the sides. As soon as she started lifting, her joints and muscles adamantly protested the action and she found that she didn't have the strength to lift herself.

It wasn't until she tried to bring her legs under her, and she experienced a sharp pain in her right calf that realization dawned on her. Her injured leg had fallen in the water and stained it red.

'Idiot Temari, how could you panic over something like this?' She berated herself.

Her teeth chose that moment to start chattering again and her whole body shook with cold as the adrenaline left her system as quickly as it had come. But when she tried again to pull her feet close enough to allow her to stand, her legs and belly cramped.

A pained groan echoed off the bathroom walls as Temari fell back against the edge of the tub. Cold water splashed around her body and she knew she had to get out and warmed up. But she couldn't ever remember her body being this sore before. Aches and pains yes, but this, this felt like her whole body was stiff and any movement was highly protested.

"Come on girl, you have to get yourself out of this water or you're going to get sick." She chastened herself aloud. Taking several deep breaths, she managed to get back into a sitting position, although this time even that movement was strongly protested by her body.

Deciding that getting out of the cold water was the first thing she needed to do. She forced herself to lean forward enough that she could reach the drain and pull out the stopper. She reasoned that at least that way she could get rid of the water, even if it took her a little while to get all the way out of the enormous tub.

The sound of water draining filled the room as Temari made several more attempts to lift herself, with no luck. Her arms and legs simply did not want to cooperate with her. She hung her head with a sigh as she tried to decide what to do.

The water was now only a few inches deep. She watched as the shallower it became, the darker the water was. Mesmerized she watched as the final stream looked very much like pure blood, thick and red. Absently she wondered just how long she had been asleep, that her leg had bled that much.

With a groan she realized that she had been watching the very reason she was so weak, she had lost too much blood. Shifting her right leg a bit she was able to get a partial view of her injury. She grimaced when she saw the angry looking wound. She wasn't sure if it was because it had been in the water, but to her it looked larger then she remembered it to be.

Her body shuddered as the air caressed her damp skin, raising goose bumps all over her body. Her teeth had chattered so much that her jaw was beginning to ache. She leaned against the side of the tub, finding that she was too weak to stay upright with just her arms supporting her.

Her eyes drifted around the room, trying to come up with something that could help her get out. For some stupid reason she had left her towels out of reach, and she couldn't lift herself out far enough to change that fact.

Finally her eyes landed on the shower head above her and she was struck with an idea. Although she knew most of her weakness could be attributed to loss of blood and over worked muscles. She was pretty sure that the cold that seemed to have seeped into her very bones was also contributing to her problem.

Slowly and painfully she inched closer to the faucet. Once there she turned on the hot water, its spray was both painful and welcome as it touched her chilled skin. Carefully adding cold water so she didn't scald herself she waited a moment to be sure the temperature wouldn't burn. Then she turned the lever that would send the water up to the shower head.

It only took a moment before the spray to shoot out its first cold streams of water causing her to gasp. But it quickly turned warm, then hot. Bathing her whole body in its liquid heat. Scooting backwards slightly so that she was directly under the strongest part of the spray. Temari let out a relieved sigh, although her teeth were still chattering a bit, she could already feel her body beginning to warm.

Closing her eyes, the Sand-nin focused on her muscles as they once again started responding to the heat and became less stiff. She didn't know how long it took, but finally she felt warm clear through.

Slowly, and still a little painfully she managed to get her legs underneath her body, putting herself in a kneeling position. Her right calf protested the most, the cut making itself known as she moved.

She stayed in that position for a while, kneeling on the bottom of the tub, letting the hot water caress her back. She didn't bother pushing her hair out of her eyes as the long strands that had escaped the thick braid, clung to her face and neck.

Knowing that the hot water couldn't last forever, the Wind Summoner finally forced herself to try once again to get out of the tub. Her legs protested, as did her arms, but she gritted her teeth and forced herself up and onto the edge of the tub. First on her side, and then further until she was sitting on it.

She was breathing hard by the time she righted herself completely. She had to wait a few moments for her limbs to stop shaking before she was able to reach down and turn off the running water.

That done she carefully, and painfully maneuvered first one leg, then the other over the edge of the tub so that she could turn and her feet rested on the floor. Temari again cursed herself for not putting her towel within reach. Her whole body still ached, and the act of lifting her legs out of the tub had made the muscles in her stomach and lower back throb painfully.

After another brief rest she slid herself over until she could reach the towel with her foot and drug it close enough for her to lean down and grab. After wrapping the material around her body a rest was again required.

The thick plush material made her feel better. Even though she knew that she was only half way through her ordeal. She still needed to dry off and get out of the bathroom.

Because it required the least amount of effort she first pulled her long braid over her shoulder enough that she could squeeze the excess water out of it. She contemplated removing the band and undoing the pleated golden strands. But it quickly became apparent that her fingers were not interested in cooperating with that plan.

Abandoning that idea she instead did her best to dry herself with her single towel, as she didn't feel up to attempting to retrieve another one from the cabinet. Finally she decided that she was as dry as the situation would allow. It took her a few moments to decide what her next action would be.

The cut on her leg didn't really seem to be bleeding any more, even if it didn't look very good. She seemed to remember seeing some salve in the small mirror cabinet that Naruto had used on his hands that morning he had come back from training to bandage his knuckles.

Gauging the distance to the sink, and thus the mirror hanging above it. Temari tried to judge if she had the strength required to stand and cross the short distance. Sitting there on the edge of the tub she realized that the towel that she once again had wrapped around her body was rather damp. And that she was starting to feel a bit of a chill again. Spotting her discarded kimono on the floor she decided that it would be a more appropriate covering since it was dry. She would worry about getting something clean on after she got out of the bathroom.

Amid a number of resting periods. Temari was able to trade the towel for the kimono, wrap the terry cloth hazardously around her head in an effort to keep her hair from soaking her clothing. Then she forced herself to stand and limp to the sink to retrieve the salve and apply it to her leg.

Once all that was accomplished. The Sand kunoichi realized that she had very nearly exhausted her energy reserves. Yet she knew that she needed a better place to rest then the bathroom. So with one final effort, she once again forced herself to her feet, and using the wall for support she slowly moved towards the door. Intent on getting to the bedroom where she could wrap herself in warm blankets and get some rest, and gain the strength she needed to be able to get to the hospital.

She made it to the door way and was judging the distance to the bedroom door when a flash of pain tore through her body. It only lasted an instant, yet it took her breath away. Clutching tightly to the doorjamb as she fought to stay standing. The pain was too intense and wide spread for her to figure out where it originated from. So Temari forced herself to take a deep breath, releasing it slowly through her nose.

'Everything is going to be fine, I just need some rest.' She assured herself.

Resolutely she pushed away from her support and took the first two unsupported steps towards the bedroom door. She felt a little unbalanced, but determinedly she kept her feet moving.

The kunoichi's hand had just touched the wall of her goal when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She had the vague sense that she was falling as her body went numb and her vision blurred.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Naruto woke with a start. Sitting upright in bed, every one of his senses instantly alert for trouble. He frowned when a quick scan of his surroundings revealed nothing that would have disturbed his rest.

He noticed that it was just starting to get light outside of his hotel room window. And a quick glance at the curtsy clock told him that it was five am. With a groan he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. It was entirely too early to be up after only a few hours sleep.

Still feeling uneasy, he got to his feet and padded over to the window and look out at the slowly brightening village. The blond ninja wasn't sure what it was that woke him. He hadn't been dreaming, unlike the other night. But again he had the distinct feeling that something was wrong.

After a few moments of contemplation he realized that he might as well get himself presentable for the day. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that had woke him, so he knew he would never get back to sleep.

With a sigh he looked down at his dirty, slept in cloths. And decided that a shower would be the best thing to start with.

23 23 23 23

Kyuubi tapped a single claw thoughtfully as he watched his host go through the motions of getting ready for the day. Unlike the night before, the kitsune had not attempted to convey that his host's female was in need of him.

This time it had been an entirely different entity that had disturbed the blonde's rest. The demon was sure that the sensation that had woke both of them, had the same feeling as the strange power he had felt from the golden female.

It was bothering Kyuubi, that power. He was sure that he had encountered something like it before, but couldn't put a paw on where. Or exactly what kind it was.

Shaking his head the fox gained his feet and slowly paced his small confined area. He could worry about the power his host's chosen mate possessed later. Right then he was more concerned with why they had been disturbed.

Kyuubi was fairly sure that it had something to do with the female, and he wasn't very happy with what the feeling implied. Something was wrong with the female. Just as he had been afraid of, and tried to warn Naruto would happen.

And yet what was almost bothering the demon more then that, was the fact that the bond between the two of them was already much stronger then it should be. In all his centuries of living before he was bound, he had never heard of demons who could bond so closely that one knew if the other was injured without the two mating first.

And as far as he knew, humans had no such connection with each other, mated or no.

The whole situation would normally have thrilled the kitsune, it was a puzzle. And there was nothing he liked better then a puzzle to pass the time. However this puzzle concerned his host and his host's destined mate. And the powerful creature was afraid of what the outcome might be if something were to happen to the golden female.

Naruto had barely survived the loss of the first female he had been attached too, not to mention his kit. Kyuubi wasn't sure he could survive such a loss a second time.

Heaving a sigh, the fox flopped down on his side. He really hated being locked up so tightly, unlike in the past, he now was no use to his container at all.

"I hate not having any control." He grumbled before deciding to focus on figuring out what kind of power the golden female possessed.

23 23 23 23 23

Naruto was quickly showered, dressed in fresh clothing and heading out the door of his room. He first headed for the hotel's dining room. Hoping that they were open this early so he could get a quick bite to eat before he went in search of the village elder.

Half way through his meal he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had woken him. His immediate reaction was that it had something to do with Temari, but he tried to push that away. Attributing it to the nightmare he had had about her the night before last.

He had left the girl in the best possible hands, there was no way anything could have happened to her in the short time he had been gone.

And yet the feeling persisted. Every fiber of his being was telling him to return to Konoha as fast as his feet could carry him. Yet he knew that if he abandoned his mission Tsunade would put him in the hospital.

Keeping that in mind he quickly finished his meal, grabbed his jacket from the seat beside him and went to pay his bill. The waitress was very helpful and provided him with directions to the head man's house.

By the time he reached his destination, the sun had fully risen above the horizon, although it was still very early. Naruto made a point of taking a close look at the village as he traveled through it. And as far as he could tell things looked like the people were doing quite well for themselves.

He knocked on the head elders door, intent on informing whomever opened it where he could be reached when the elder was ready to see him. But to his surprise he was ushered right into the man's office.

"Uzumaki-Sama!" The tall old man exclaimed, a huge smile upon his face. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am that your Hokage could spare you. We are in desperate need of your help."

Naruto tried his best to keep from rolling his eyes as his hand was shook much too enthusiastically. From the looks of the man's house and his well tailored clothing. He certainly wasn't hurting financially. Unless of course he was just really good at putting up a front for visitors.

Seats were taken, tea was served. And Naruto tried his best to pay attention to his host as the old man regaled him with all of the problems he had been having with the negotiations. But the blond, more often then not found his thoughts returning to Konoha and Temari.

He wondered if she had picked up her fan, and if she was training with it yet. Finally the old man invited him on a tour of the town before meeting with the negotiators from the other village. Being tired of being inside Naruto quickly accepted the invitation.

Once outside, he stood for a moment looking South, to Konoha. Then giving himself a shake he turned away and followed his host.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

"And to think I thought he had gotten smarter over the years." Kyuubi growled to himself.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Tsunade had barely flipped open the first report of the morning when the door to her office burst open with such force that it nearly ripped the barrier off of its hinges.

"Hokage-sama!"

Even with the woman's ANBU mask on, Tsunade could tell that something was wrong.

"You and Shizune-san are needed at the hospital immediately!" The cloaked special ops informed her with a rushed bow.

Tsunade bolted from her chair. "What's wrong?"

"There was a fight in training ground 12." The ANBU seemed slightly out of breath.

"How bad is the injury?" Tsunade snapped as she strode for the door. Calling for Shizune before the ANBU could even answer.

"I don't know Hokage, there are too many of them."

Tsunade spun to face the black ops ninja who was now behind her. "What do you mean too many?" The Sannin felt a small trickle of fear in her heart.

Had they been attacked?

"There are dozens Hokage. My patrol came upon them a short time ago. Mostly genin, but I believe that there are also a number of chunin as well." The masked woman replied.

"We were attacked? By who?!" The Hokage demanded. No one hurt her people without retribution.

"I'm not sure Hokage-sama. When we got there, they appeared to be fighting each other."

"What!"

Shizune was suddenly at Tsunade's side. "What has happened?"

"Have they gone mad!" Tsunade growled as she spun on her heel and headed of the door at a fast clip.

As the three women made their way to the hospital, Tsunade brought her assistant up to speed. Then the ANBU informed them that she had been sent to get them as soon as she and her team had arrived with the first casualties at the hospital.

The female Hokage burst through the doors of the emergency room to find complete and utter chaos. People carrying stretcher's baring wounded were still entering the building from a side entrance. While the supervising medic-nin was trying to evaluate each one and send them to an appropriate room.

Tsunade quickly made her way to the stressed man as he was taking a closer look at a girl that had a large wind shuriken embedded in her back. The Hokage gasped at the horrendous wound. She also recognized that girl as being one of the newly promoted chunin from the last exam.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade demanded.

The head medic quickly gave orders to take the chunin to an operating room before turning harried eyes at his superior. "We are not entirely certain yet Hokage. Many of the injured have been in no condition to talk. The field team has been sending the worst ones to us first."

Another stretcher arrived holding yet another severely bloodied youth. The bandage wrapped around his head and covering his left eye was already soaked with blood. More coated his left shoulder and chest.

Not one to stand idly by, Tsunade sent Shizune to report to the operating staff. Before helping evaluate the genin. It only took her a moment to realize that they would be very lucky to save this boys eye, let alone his life.

"Take him to an operating room and tell the staff that I will be right there to work on him." She told the men holding the stretcher.

"I'm still waiting for my explanation doctor." She informed the head medic.

"As I said before Hokage, we are not completely certain yet. But there seems to be a possibility that it might have been a fight between genin and chunin that got out of hand." The medic replied as he rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead.

"You mean our own, attacking each other?" Tsunade could barely believe what she was hearing.

"It isn't certain yet Hokage-sama. But that is what I've hear whispers of. Truthfully I have not had time to worry about the why." He admitted as yet another stretcher came in. "I am simply trying to save them."

Tsunade nodded. "I will be in surgery. Send for as many off duty personnel as you need."

"Yes ma'm."

Turning briskly Tsunade went in search of her first patient. 'What a time for Naruto to be out of town.' She grumbled silently to herself. 'It was for precisely for this kind of situation that I had the boy begin his medical training.'

A nurse saw her coming and pointed her to the room that held the boy with the head injury. Then as she entered and was handed her gown and gloves she had no more time to worry about her protégée.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Entering the streets of Konoha. Kakashi did his best to appear as engrossed in his ever present book as he normally was. But he was too much on edge to actually concentrate on the printed page in front of him.

Beside him Iruka was whistling a cheerful tone. The very same one the Copy-nin was sure that the scar faced man had started whistling when they had left the village they had spent the weekend at. The teacher was too damn happy after such a long walk he decided darkly.

After having barely any sleep the night before because of the outburst of white chakra that he had felt coming from Konoha. Iruka had woke him up at the crack of dawn and drug him into every single shop that the duo had missed the day before.

The Scarecrow had decided after watching his companion all weekend that the Teacher had to have been a woman in a past life. Iruka enjoyed shopping just a little too much in his opinion. And after the dark haired chunin had finally found what he was looking for, he had been so damn cheerful that Kakashi had been tempted several times to knock him out and dump him in a hole somewhere.

"You know Kakashi, you can stop being so grumpy. We are home and you can go do your brooding all alone if you want too." Iruka's voice brought the jonin out of his dark thoughts.

"Whatever." The silver haired nin grunted as he put his book into his pouch so that he could keep a closer eye on his surroundings.

"You have been really jumpy lately Kakashi, is there something bothering you that I should know about?" The teacher questioned. Once again breaking the Copy-nin's concentration.

"It's none of your business." The sharingan user snapped. Which earned him a raised eyebrow from his companion.

Not wanting to put up with any more of Iruka's prying Kakashi decided to try to get the teacher out of his sight for a while.

"Didn't you tell Naruto that you would look in on his house guest while he was gone?"

Iruka snapped his fingers. "Damn, I almost forgot about that. I better go see if she's even still in town."

Kakashi watched his companion leave and for a moment he felt a little guilty for taking out his mood on his closest friend. But he knew it was for the best that he distance himself from those that he usually associated with.

It was for the same reason that he hadn't told anyone about the white chakra user that was in town, and more then likely after his life. They would try to help, and that would get them killed. The power that was a curse his family had brought on themselves was capable of untold destruction if it was prohibited from getting at its target.

Namely him.

And he wanted to at least die knowing that he hadn't put any of those close to him in danger. Sighing heavily he teleported to the closest tall building. He had to keep his eyes open if he wanted to see his executioner coming.

His life might be nearly over. But that didn't mean he was going to walk to his own death with his eyes closed. He wanted to at least meet it head on.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Someone was pounding on her head. Or at least on something very close to her head, since it didn't really hurt all that much.

Slowly Temari opened her eyes. She focused on the ceiling above her with a confused frown on her face. Why was she on the floor? Did she fall out of bed?

Carefully turning her head, as for some reason it seemed a little sore. She realized that she was on the floor in the hall, between the bathroom and bedroom. She rolled over on her side, the movement was protested by her body, as sore muscles made themselves known.

Still frowning she propped her herself up on her elbow and looked around. For the life of her she couldn't remember why she was on the floor. The towel that had been wrapped around her head fell to the hard wood and she suddenly remembered waking up in the bathtub. Although the whole incident seemed a little fuzzy, she remembered being cold.

The pounding sounded again, only this time she realized that someone was actually knocking on the door. She made to push herself more upright, but found that her arms didn't seem to want to listen to her commands.

The knock sounded a third time. "Yes?" She called, not wanting whoever it was at the door to think she was ignoring them. Her voice came out with as a croak, although the volume wasn't bad.

"Temari-san?" She heard the muffled male voice through the door.

"Yes." This time her voice seemed weaker, and her throat started to ache.

Confused she looked around as she heard Umino Iruka identify himself. Determined to get herself off the floor she gritted her teeth and forced her legs up under her belly.

Pain shot through her right leg, and just like that she remembered not being able to get out of the tub. And why.

Blood loss.

The realization caused fear to fill her chest, but it also gave her a flash of energy. She knew she needed to get to the hospital, and there was someone at the door who could help her.

23 23 23 23 23

At first Iruka wasn't sure he had heard the voice from inside. So he called out again. Listening more carefully that time he was sure he heard a muffled answer. So he stepped back from the door and waited. But as several minutes passed he started to get a little concerned.

A quick glance at his watch told him that it was after one o'clock in the afternoon. Not many ninja stayed in bed that late unless they had just gotten back from a mission. Naruto had told him a little bit about how he had found his house guest. And how she had come to be staying with him, so the teacher was a little worried for her health.

He heard the sound of something hard hitting the floor and reached for the door knob, only to find it locked.

"Temari-san, are you all right?" He called through the door.

Again, he couldn't be sure if he had been answered. But another sound of something falling reached his ears. The chunin was thinking about breaking down the door when he heard something land against it. Not hard, but there was a definite thump.

Several more moments ticked by, then he heard the lock click. When no movement came from the knob, he once again grasped it and carefully turned. There seemed to be a weight against the door, so he very gently nudged it open. Almost instantly he saw a hand wrap around the edge of the barricade. A moment later he saw Temari poke her head around the door as well.

"Temari-san!" Her skin was deathly pale. There were black rings under her eyes.

As carefully and quickly as was possible with her leaning against the door. Iruka edged his way into the apartment and picked up the unresisting kunoichi. She whimpered as he lifted her into his arms.

"What happened to you?" He felt her body shivering and quickly carried her over to the couch where he gently laid her down.

"Training……." Her voice was a weak whisper. "Blood………..loss."

A quick touch to her forehead found her skin unnaturally cool. "Hold on, I want to get a blanket then I'll get you to the hospital." He assured her.

Iruka was glad that he knew Naruto's apartment so well. And therefore he didn't have to waste time figuring out where to find what he was looking for. On the way to the bedroom he saw a smear of blood on the floor. It didn't look like a lot but it was spread out quite a bit.

The teacher didn't have time to inspect it very closely. Instead he stepped into the bedroom and went straight to the closet and pulled an extra blanket from the topmost shelf. He retraced his steps as quickly as he could.

When he got back to the couch Temari had her eyes closed. Her right arm was hanging limply off the edge. She looked like she was at deaths door. And not having anything but the most basic medical training, he was afraid that he may have arrived too late to get her help.

As he started wrapping the comforter around her he noted the dark stain on the lower half of her kimono. It appeared dry so he decided not to check the source, but just get her to the hospital as quickly as possible. In no time at all he had her wrapped up and once again in his arms.

"Naru…..to" Iruka couldn't help but grimes at that one word.

Heading out the door at a fast clip, as he wished that his adopted son was there. Iruka had never managed to master teleporting with a passenger. For whatever reason he never had the time to practice that particular talent.

But even as he wished it, he also wasn't looking forward to telling Naruto what had happened to Temari. Granted from what she had said it wasn't like she had been attacked. But he had promised to keep an eye on her. And from what Kakashi had told him over the weekend. Naruto was uncommonly attached to the Sand Kunoichi already.

She lay limply in his arms the whole way to the hospital. And if it wasn't for the continued trembling of her body he would have been worried that she wasn't still with him. He had never seen someone as pale as she was.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief when the hospital finally came into view.

However, when he pushed through the emergency doors his mouth dropped open. It was absolutely packed full of people. There was barely an isle to the admissions desk. As the teacher started making his way through the crowd he absently noted that he recognized several of the faces. They were parents of some of his former students.

Half way to the desk the receptionist spotted them and before Iruka even got there. A medic met him.

"What's the problem?" The tall man asked. As he moved the blanket aside to take Temari's pulse.

"I'm not sure exactly. I just found her like this, she said something about training and blood loss." Iruka replied. Shifting her in his arms slightly so that the medic could lift the girl's lids and check her eyes.

"And here I thought we had all the casualties taken care of." The man muttered. "Alright bring her this way. I think I can find an empty bed." With that he turned and started clearing a path through the throng of people.

Iruka frowned as he followed the white clad medic. 'I wonder what happened here.'

The Teacher really started wondering when he noticed a sign that said they were entering the maternity ward. "Doctor where are we going?"

"Emergency, trauma, and intensive care units are all packed to overflowing. We have had to put the less injured in other units in order to make room for them all." Came the reply as the Doctor stopped at a nursing station to inquire after an empty room, and gave orders for another to doctor to oversee Temari.

After grabbing a clip board the Doctor once again waved at Iruka to follow him. Within minutes they entered a room and the Teacher carefully settled his burden on the bed, then stepped back out of the way.

As the medic started unwrapping the seemingly unconscious girl, another medic walked in. Iruka recognized the young woman as a former student. And he was rather surprised to see her, she couldn't be more then a few years out of the academy.

The older doctor seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Have you found me a medic to oversee this case?" He snapped as he removed a stethoscope to listen the Temari's chest.

"I was ordered to come down Sir. I'm afraid all the senior staff of this unit are still helping in emergency." The young lady replied.

"Fine. Start filling out her chart." Then he addressed Iruka. "Do you know this young ladies name?"

"Yes, she is Sabaku no Temari." Iruka replied.

"From Sana, well then it is highly unlikely that we have any files on her." The Doctor muttered as he went in search of the source of the blood staining her kimono. "Medic, take her blood pressure."

Iruka wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do now that Temari had the help she needed. He knew that he needed to report this to the Hokage, but at that particular moment he didn't have much to report.

He winced when he saw the ugly gash on the Sand-nin's leg. 'No wonder she lost too much blood.' He mused.

After ordering the young medic to get the patient on IV and to find out her blood type for a transfusion the doctor ushered Iruka out of the room.

"They need to get her cleaned up and the cut looked after. Once that is done you can see her again if you wish."

"Thank you. But I better quickly go tell the Hokage about this. Temari-san is currently under her protection." Iruka replied.

"Last I heard the Hokage was still in surgery." The Doctor informed him.

"Surgery?"

"Yes, because of the massive amount of injured, we were forced to call in every medic in the village. The Hokage herself is handling the worst cases."

Iruka frowned. "So what happened?"

"We aren't completely sure just yet. But last I checked we had two dead and dozens of wounded. If Temari is a guest of Konoha I can make sure that the Hokage learns of her condition once she is out of surgery." The Doctor replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That would be good, thank you." Iruka didn't know what else to say given the circumstances.

"Fine, if you wish to wait around. One of the nurses or the medic in charge will tell you when you can go back into the room."

"Thank you Doctor."

With a nod the man was gone.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Temari felt like her body was buried in sand. She couldn't move her limbs at all. Even her eyes didn't want to open. She heard someone walking around the room and she wondered where she was.

She vaguely remembered Iruka picking her up after wrapping her in something. But everything after that was blank. Before she could even attempt to figure out where she was or what was going on. Darkness once again claimed her.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Glancing up at the clock as she threw the last of her bloody scrubs into the hamper. Tsunade groaned when she saw that it was after midnight. Reaching a hand up to massage the sore muscles of her neck, the Godaime headed for the nearest nursing station.

It had been a long time since she had been in surgery for such a long time. It brought back ugly memories of the last great ninja war. Not to mention the last clashes with Sound and Akatsuki. The blond silently prayed that this wasn't the beginning of another war.

Konoha had been gifted with nearly six years of relative peace. The last thing she wanted to see was another round of major conflict.

Arriving at the nursing station she asked for an update from the night shift director. She sighed heavily when she was informed that they had already lost two of the injured that were brought in. And there were at least another half a dozen that would be lucky if they made it through the night.

"Is Shizune still here?" She asked, trying to stifle a yawn. She was exhausted.

"She is ma'm She said she was going to try to get some sleep in the staff lounge. Would you like me to get her for you?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No let her get what rest she can. I'm going home to try to get some sleep as well. I'll be back in six hours. Send for me immediately if any problems come up."

"Of course Hokage-sama." The medic nodded.

With that the blond teleported home. And without even taking her clothes off, she wrapped herself in an extra blanket. Then after making sure her alarm was set she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Any business at the office would just have to wait until after she rechecked all the casualties in the morning. She certainly wasn't looking forward to that amount of paperwork the investigation was going to take.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Rock Lee trotted up to the gates of Kohana. Carrying his exhausted companion on his back. With a cheerful wave to the guards the tai-jutsu specialist headed straight for the Hokage tower.

He was rather proud that he and the chunin had made such good time back from Suna. The poor messenger had given out a few hours ago. But Lee was quite impressed with how long he had lasted.

Once at the tower he made his way to the Hokage's office. He thought it was highly unlikely that the Godaime would be in at this late hour. But he knew one of her attendants would be there to receive the documents he carried.

"You're back in good time Lee." Kotetsu commented when the ponytailed shinobi entered the outer office.

"Yes, this chunin did quite well keeping up with me." Lee grinned.

"So dare I hope he is only exhausted and not injured?" the spiky haired jonin inquired.

"No he's not injured." Lee assured him.

The voices of the two high ranked shinobi woke the chunin who had dozed off on Lee's back. With a mumbled apology the young man slid off the jonin's back.

"Well that's good." Kotetsu sighed. "The hospital is packed full at the moment."

"Really, what happened?" Lee inquired as he pulled the two scrolls out of his inner vest pocket and handing them to the jonin sitting behind the desk.

"Not sure, all I know is that a bunch of genin and chunin were injured and the Hokage is at the hospital helping treat them all."

Stroking his chin thoughtfully Lee frowned. "Well I'm sure if I'm needed I will be sent for." He paused for a moment. "I suppose the Hokage won't be in the office first thing in the morning if she is at the hospital?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "I doubt it. I don't know how long she's going to be there."

"Well I have nothing significant to report that isn't in the letter to the Hokage. But I'll bring in my written report tomorrow. Feel free to send for me sooner if there is anything I can do."

The attendant nodded as he wrote a note to attach to the two scrolls. "Will do. Good night."

With a wave Lee ushered the silent chunin out of the tower. Once out on the streets he turned to the tired young man. "Once you've had a chance to rest, look me up and I'll buy you that drink."

Not really waiting for an answer the tai-jutsu master headed for home at a fast jog. He couldn't wait to see his family. He wondered if Sakura had been called into the hospital to help the Hokage. His wife after all was one of the best medic-nin's in the village.

Once at his door he pulled out a key and quietly opened the barrier. Only a small light drifted out of the kitchen. The rest of the house was dark and silent so he slipped out of his foot wear and padded across towards the back of the house, making sure to miss the creaking spots in the floor.

A quick check in the nursery, which was slightly illuminated by a nightlight showed him that his daughter was not in her crib. So he moved on to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Stepping up to the side of the bed he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sakura sleeping on her side. Curled around the sleeping form of their daughter.

He had missed them so much.

He caught himself before he leaned down to pick up the sleeping infant. He was covered in dust and sweat from his mission. So instead he quietly made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, turning the light off behind him. Clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with another to find Sakura standing in the door to their bedroom. Her hair was slightly mused and she still wore a sleepy smile and one of his muscle shirts.

"Welcome home Lee." Her voice was soft so as not to wake the baby.

"Its great to be back." He murmured as he hung the towel in his hands around his neck and pulled her close for a kiss.

"How was everything while I was gone?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest.

"Fine. Ayame really missed you." Sakura replied.

Lee smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed both of you too."

"How was the mission?" The kunoichi asked, not moving an inch form her current position.

"Uneventful for the most part. But I'll tell you about it in the morning. You look tired." Lee smoothed back her hair and tipped her chin up so he could look at her face again.

"Mmmmm, I got called into the hospital for a few hours today."

"I heard something happened." Lee murmured before leaning down to kiss her again. "Shall we leave all that talk for morning?"

Sakura nodded and grasped his hand to lead him towards the bed. She climbed in first, retaking the position she had been in when he had first come home, curled around their still sleeping daughter. After discarding both towels he slid in behind her, spooning up to her body. Reaching around her he carefully ran his finger tips against Ayame's cheek before placing his arm protectively around her as well.

"I love you." He murmured into Sakura's hair as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too Lee." Came her soft reply as she placed her arm over his and snuggled back against his frame.

23 23 23 23 23 23

Inside Temari's hospital room Iruka was jerked awake yet again by the sound of distressed whimpers coming from the girl in the bed.

The teacher had opted to stay with her over night once he found out how bad the emergency had been. The unit they were in was down to the bare minimum of staff and he was worried that Temari might wake up and need something right away.

So he stayed. Catching what sleep he could in a large chair. The young medic that was put in charge of Temari's case had apologized that there were no extra cot's for him. But with the amount of genin and young chunin that had been injured. There were also a lot of parents staying overnight with their injured children.

Getting to his feet Iruka once again moved to the bed side. Watching the blond Sand-nin closely for any sign that she was going to wake up. But after a few minutes of sporadic movement and a few more whimpers. Temari once again seemed to relax back into a peaceful slumber.

It disturbed the Teacher to see the Sand jonin in such a state. Although he knew as well as anyone what kind of toll the life of a ninja took on the human mind and body. He never thought that he would be a witness to the effects it had obviously had on one of the strongest kunoichi in the lands of both Fire and Wind.

Part of him felt a little guilty for being the one to be privy her venerability without her consent. But on the other hand, he couldn't just leave her alone either. No one should be alone when they went through something like this.

With a heavy sigh the chunin moved back to his chair and once again made himself as comfortable as possible. There was still at least another couple hours until sunrise. He could only hope that with the morning light the young lady would wake up as well.

He really wanted to know the whole story behind how she ended up in this condition.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Naruto was seriously considering slaughtering everyone in the room, just so he could have some peace. He had been up since the crack of dawn. Having been disturbed from a sound sleep once again by an indescribable feeling that he had yet to shake.

The elder that had requested his presence, had then drug him into meeting over breakfast. And now that the lunch dishes were being cleared away the old man didn't seem to be showing any signs of letting up on his arguments.

He kept harping over the same things. 'This is too expensive.' 'That is not enough for our products.' The blond shinobi had been zoning him out for hours. Ever since it had become very clear that the man had only requested Naruto's presence so that he could be used as an intimidation tool.

Inwardly the fox vessel sighed, he really just wanted to get out of there and back home.

With that in mind he shook himself out of his semi sleeping state and turned his attention to the visiting dignitaries. He was about to open his mouth to tell them to be reasonable and come to an agreement already. But as soon as his eyes fell on the two men and one woman he snapped his jaw shut.

The woman looked suspiciously close to tears. While the man that was arguing with the elder looked down right livid. But it was the second man's expression that really caught Naruto's attention. He looked completely defeated, like someone had just taken everything he had and then beat the shit out of him for kicks.

Sitting a bit straighter in his seat, for the first time Naruto took a moment to listen closely to what exactly was being said between the two arguing men. While he did so he also took a closer look at the visiting negotiators.

Although they were clean and well presented their clothing was obviously old and well worn. Nothing like the gaudy outfit their host was wearing. Naruto suddenly had the feeling that this mission was not all it had been presented to be. Something just wasn't right.

When he heard the phrase 'You are just trying to take advantage of my people.' Nearly shouted across the room. He was sure of it.

Cursing himself for letting himself be distracted and not picking up on the signs earlier, the blond shinobi took a moment to try to come up with a plan. He wished he had taken the time to remember the names of the visiting inhabitants of Mist. But he hadn't so he would just have to improvise.

Getting to his feet he was pleased to see that he had gotten every ones attention without even saying a word. Although he was less then pleased by the slightly frightened look he was receiving from the Mist delegation.

"I think that is enough for today gentlemen." He did his best to keep his voice calm. "Why don't we adjourn and start again tomorrow after we have all had time to reevaluate the situation?"

The elder readily agreed and moved to usher Naruto out of the meeting room and into his office. But the big blond ignored him. Instead he approached the three visitors.

"I don't believe I asked how far your village is from here." He remarked as he did his best not to seem threatening.

"It is but a three hour walk from here Uzumaki-sama." The woman replied. She kept her head bowed and her voice low.

"I see, so the three of you are staying here during the negotiations then are you?" He could tell by the way the two men glanced at each other that they were too nervous of his presence for him to question them as he had first intended.

So after all three simply nodded in response to his question he bid them good day and followed the elder out of the room. He would have to get his information the ninja way.

It only took him a few minutes to escape the elders house, after telling the man that he just wanted to spend the evening relaxing in his room. Of course he had no intention of doing that, although he did return to his hotel room to retrieve his pack.

After putting several seals on the door from the inside he slipped out the window and climbed onto the roof. In under ten minutes he had made it out of the village and into the surrounding forest.

After that it was a simple thing to find the road leading to the Mist village. Keeping to the trees out of sight of any travelers that might be passing by he set a fast pace. It wouldn't take him anywhere near three hours to get there.

And he wanted to know both sides of this story before he got any more involved.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

"Would you like to go get some lunch Tsunade?" Shizune asked softly.

The Hokage shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to stave off the headache she was getting. "No, I just was to get some more sleep."

The blond medic was doing her best to keep her emotions in check. Another one of the genin had died over night. Her young body just hadn't been strong enough to withstand the injuries she had sustained. Tsunade had just come out of her room after trying to explain that to her distraught Father.

"How are the others doing?" She asked, in an attempt to distract herself.

"We have eight that are still in very critical condition. And another twelve that are not quite as bad but could deteriorate without warning." Shizune replied.

Tsunade glanced at her friend and assistant and realized that the brunet looked just as tired as she felt. "And of the eight, what do you think?"

Shizune sighed. "I would like to say 50/50 but I'm afraid that might be too optimistic."

Tsunade nodded. And the two headed down the hall towards the main nursing station. Once there she spoke to the head nurse on duty. "How is the staff doing?"

The nurse offered a smile, although it too looked tired. "It will be a little difficult for the next ten hours Hokage. But after that most of the staff will have gotten a chance to catch up on sleep and it should be much better."

"And did you recall all those who are on leave?"

"Yes ma'm, Sakura was even in yesterday and she is due in again this afternoon to take at least half a shift." The white clad woman replied.

Tsunade nodded. "Well I'm heading to my office. Send for me if I'm needed."

With that the two women headed for the door. They were nearly there when a male voice called out to Tsunade. With a very quiet groan the Hokage turned to see what the medic wanted.

"Forgive me for bothering you Hokage." She immediately recognized him as the medic in charge from the day before. "I just wanted to make sure that you got the message about Sabaku-no-Temari."

The blonde's whole body went on alert at his words. "What message?"

"She was admitted yesterday in rather bad shape. Umino Iruka brought her in, I promised to make sure that you knew about it." He replied.

"What happened to her?" Tsunade demanded. While internally she was cringing.

'I sure hope Gaara doesn't show up all of a sudden'

"I believe that Umino-sensie said something about a training accident, but I am not sure. She was unconscious when I admitted her." He took a hasty step back when Tsunade started marching back into the hospital.

"Where is she?" The blond snapped.

"She was placed in the maternity ward Hokage-sama. It was the only place we had room."

"Fine, you can go." Tsunade snapped. Waving the medic off.

With Shizune hot on her heels she quickly made her way to the maternity wing. The two women were very quickly pointed in the direction of the Sand Kunoichi's room. The Hokage walked in without even knocking. Only to come to a near stumbling halt once she caught sight of the pale woman lying in the bed.

"Hokage…….sama." Temari's voice was hoarse but she offered a small smile in greeting.

Tsunade was instantly by her bed and checking her pulse. "What on earth happened to you child?" Quickly taking in the IV in the young woman's arm and the monitors attached to her. The Godaime was not sure what could have happened to the jonin.

"Training……. Got careless." Temari weakly lifted a hand to point at her right leg. "I sliced my calf open……….. and now they tell me that it doesn't……want to heal."

Moving around the bed Tsunade lifted the sheet. She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the rather ugly wound adorning the kunoichi's calf. Without even asking Shizune what was on the charts that her helper was already perusing, the Godaime channeled chakra into her hands and set to work on Temari's injured leg.

A few minutes later the Hokage was stumped. The cut just didn't want to heal. She had never seen anything like it. It was almost as if Temari's body was rejecting her chakra. "What does her chart say Shizune?"

The brunet frowned and handed the clipboard over as she took Tsunade's place and also tried to heal the cut. But again, there was no change in the injury.

The Hokage quickly scanned the chart in her hands. Her brows went up when she saw that Temari had required two units of blood. After telling Shizune to go find the medic in charge of their guest she turned to Temari, who appeared to be very close to sleep.

"Other then your leg how do you feel Temari?"

It took a moment before she got an answer. "Tired…….. but……. I'm fine."

Almost immediately after speaking the Sand-nin's eyes drifted closed and Tsunade could tell that she had fallen asleep.

The Hokage spent the next half an hour going over the chart with the young medic in charge. After finding no fault with the young woman's work she gave orders to simply keep the wound clean and wrapped. That seemed to be all they could do at that point. And to inform her if there were any problems.

Not able to come up with any reason why Temari's leg wouldn't respond to healing with chakra Tsunade and Shizune both agreed that it was a problem that they would have to leave until they could get some more rest.

So once again the pair headed for the doors of the hospital. And this time they made it.

23 23 23 23 23

Well I am going to leave this chapter here. Since it has been such a hard one for me to write I think it would be better to just start another one in an effort to break the writing block chain.

Anyway, as always your input is always both welcome and inspiring.

Hopefully I will have more soon.

Legilmyth


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, I am simply messing with their lives in an attempt to make people laugh and cry.

24

JPMod: The white chakra does have a bit to do with it. And it seems I have a block when it comes to writing 'Suna' instead of 'Sana' I am trying though.

Shikamaru the nerd: Your living up to your name, but I bet it won't happen how you think it will.

Kage Husha: Thanks for pointing them out.

Twilightcloud18: Yes they do….sort of.

Mysasuke-kun: Yes Sasuke will be involved more soon.

Morrow-kun: Feel free to e-mail me with idea's, I never know where this story will take me until its posted.

PiMPNaRuTo: There is a bet going on about those two :)

Kitsune6: No poison. I spell Chunin and Jonin as they do in my Manga. LeeX Sakura sick huh? Interesting.

EurekaXRenton: You have a bit of a wait coming.

DarkDech: Thank You.

Goatis: The white chakra curse will be explained soon.

Immortal7: Very close.

Thank you for all the reviews, they helped me get over my writers block.

Chapter Twenty-four

It has been, Three weeks (21 days) since Naruto found Temari.

13 days since they arrived in Konoha.

5 days since Naruto left for his mission.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

It was dark all around her, yet even with the lack of light she could sense things all around her. And every so often she was sure she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Temari slowly moved forward, sure that if she just kept moving she would find light.

Her feet were bare and she could feel hard, rough sand beneath them, but it gave her no clue as to where she was.

Tentatively she stretched her arms out on either side of her, hoping to catch a hold of something, a land mark perhaps that would tell her where she was. And where to go.

Slowly she realized that the darkness was slightly less so. But it was more a curse then a blessing, as the kunoichi saw that she was in fact being circled by many shadows. It was still to gloomy to fully make out their true shape, but they moved with deadly intent.

Fear filled her and she felt her feet start to move faster. Laughter echoed through the air around her and she broke into an all out run, desperately trying to outrun the horrible sound and the shadows that seemed to be pressing closer.

Temari felt something hit her from behind and suddenly there was nothing beneath her feet. A scream tore from her throat as she felt herself falling from an unseen cliff. The shadows were upon her then, grabbing and pulling as if to rip her apart.

A sob passed her lips. "Please…."

Suddenly out of the gloom she saw a hand reaching out towards her. Before she could react it had taken a firm grip on her arm, halting her downward tumble.

Temari found herself hanging by her left arm, although she still couldn't make out any of her surroundings. Craning her head back she looked up to find a pair of vivid blue eyes staring down at her.

"Naruto…" His name whispered over her lips like a prayer.

He appeared to be leaned over some kind of ledge as she could only see his upper body leaning down to hold her up. His frame seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded them.

"I've got you." His familiar voice washed over her like a soothing caress. "Grab on, and don't let go."

Swinging her right arm up she managed to grab a hold of his wrist as he started to pull her up.

Suddenly pain tore through her leg and she screamed as she felt like sharp fangs had latched onto her. She was vaguely aware of Naruto straining to pull her up as more fangs and claw like things dug into her flesh and started to pull her back down.

"Let her go……. she is ours." Haunting voices called out of the black nothingness. "She is ours……. let her go"

"You can't have her!" Naruto snarled at the invisible voices.

Temari saw the muscles in his arm flex and bulge under the strain of her weight. And she felt fear grip her heart at the thought of him losing his grip. Whimpering she tightened her own hold and tried kicking at the entities that clung to her.

Many voices speaking as one rose from the darkness. "You cannot win. She is ours and she will not escape us this time."

An earth shaking roar sounded from above her and Temari felt the grip on her arm tighten. Looking up her breath caught in her throat as the eyes looking down at her were no longer blue, but a fierce ruby color.

"She is mine." Naruto's voice sounded deeper, more feral as the light around his body suddenly started to expand and changed from a soft glow to a bright wave of crimson.

She was sure for a moment that she saw his face start to change before she was jerked upward and an arm wrapped around her waist, turning her so that she was pressed back against him as she was drug up over the ledge as if she suddenly weighed no more than a feather.

The movement freed her from the shadow's grip but almost instantly she saw them coming after her. But as the great hoard of ghostly creatures leapt at her, they were barred by long fingers of fire that suddenly burst out from behind her and Naruto.

Then just as suddenly. All of the shadow figures burst into flame.

And just like that the light returned and Temari released a great shuddering sigh of relief. Turning in the strong arms that held her, she buried her face in Naruto's neck.

"You came for me." She whispered against his skin.

"Always." His reply rumbled deep in his chest. "I will never let you go."

Temari felt as if she was being wrapped warm heated blankets and as she closed her eyes. Everything around her faded except the man holding her tightly in his strong arms.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

Kyuubi could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The vision before him was so real that he was having a hard time believing that he was still sealed inside his host. None of the dreams Naruto had had in the past were ever this vivid. The demon could even faintly smell the golden female's scent.

Like the sound of shattering glass the demon noted that the crack in his prison wall had gotten slightly bigger. But he was too intent on watching the two figures on the other side to care just then.

Naruto appeared as he did when the two of them merged in battle. He had taken on vulpine features and the nine red tails of chakra were currently wrapped around him and the female in his arms. It gave the nine-tails a bit of encouragement to know that his host still thought of the two of them as inseparable during a crisis, even if it was only subconsciously.

But the current situation was a little too unsettling for the fox to rejoice over that bit of information. Kyuubi wasn't sure how, but this was more then just a dream. Somehow his host was actually interacting with the female. At least his spirit was.

The demon frowned, watching as the female started to glow when she looked up at Naruto and smiled. Then just like that, the image was gone.

The kitsune was now more stumped then ever. What kind of power did the female poses that would allow the two of them to reach across such a vast space and interact with each other? Whatever it was that had happened it had also removed that nagging feeling of trouble that had been with him and his stubborn host since they left the female behind.

A quick check showed Kyuubi that his host was now sleeping peacefully. Which further convinced the demon that whatever had been wrong with the female when they parted, was no longer a concern.

"Now if I could only figure out what she is using." He grumbled. The answer to the mystery was right there in front of him, he was sure. But for some reason he just couldn't grasp it.

Determined to capture the elusive thought that had been tickling at the back of his mind for some time. The demon made himself comfortable and started playing the whole scenario over in his head again.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

If one more person smiled at him and wished him good morning Kakashi was fairly sure he would scream.

Every one of his nerves were completely fried. He had been woken yet again in the middle of the night by the feeling of white chakra. But despite how long he had been able to sense it. For some stupid reason he could not pinpoint its source or even its location.

He felt like he was going insane. He wanted crawl out of his skin just to get away from the constant war of emotions going on inside of him. The Copy-nin had always prided himself on being calm in every situation. Even as a child and when he had first become a shinobi.

But ever since the first day he had sensed his own doom, he found himself starting to come unglued. He found himself constantly warring between the decision to stay and face his attacker and turning in his Hitai-ate and running for the hills.

Every minute he wanted to do something different. And he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle the strain.

24 24 24 24 24 24

'We are running low on chakra.' Shukaku observed.

"I know." Gaara growled at his tenant as he tried to focus on what the sand he was currently sending through a small village he was looking down at from a high tree branch was telling him.

'We are also outside the Suna boarder now.' The tanuki pointed out.

'I am also well aware of that.' The redhead reverted to mental communication when he saw people starting to move around in the small town.

'So what do you want to do now Gaara?'

'I want to finish this sweep so we can plan our next move.' The Kazekage snapped.

The demon remained silent for a time as he contemplated what their next course of action should be. The area they had moved into had soil consisting mostly of clay, and while it was possible for him and his host to manipulate that kind of earth, it was difficult and required larger amounts of chakra to control.

The sand they were currently using was what they had brought with them from the desert. But as Gaara's chakra levels went down they would start to lose increasing quantities of the mobile substance.

Finally Gaara stood up on the tree limb he had been crouched on. 'Nothing.' He growled in frustration.

'Gaara I know you do not wish to stop, but you have not rested in nearly three days.' The raccoon-dog pointed out. 'If you do not rest your charka will deplete and we will be, as your brother puts it 'shit out of luck' even if we do find the fiends we are after.'

'I know Shukaku. I know.' The redhead sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face. He hadn't eaten in nearly three days either.

'Now that we are in a different climate we run the risk of losing what sand we still control if we are not careful.'

Leaning back against the tree trunk at his back Gaara closed his eyes for a moment as he summoned what sand he still controlled back to him.

'We need to find a place to rest then.' He finally announced.

'Finally.' The tanuki grumbled. 'But what are we going to do about the sand? We need it.'

Gaara jumped lightly to the ground. 'Simple Shukaku, we will store it and recharge it as we used to do.'

Before he was even finished speaking a pool of sand started forming at his feet. For a few moments it swirled around him before a long ribbon formed and moved up his right leg. When it reached his hip it moved across his chest, over his left shoulder where it spread out to cover his back.

Within moments the Kazekage of Sunagakure was once again wearing the signature gourd of his youth. Although this one was much larger, as his now mature frame could carry it with ease.

'Any more questions Shukaku?' He asked with a smirk.

'Yah, when do we eat?'

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

"You're sure?" Temari asked again as she fidgeted on the edge of her hospital bed. She really wanted to move around.

"Temari-san you need to sit still so I can finish this exam." The young medic chastened. "And yes I'm sure that you are fine."

"Then I'm good to go." Temari stated as she moved to slide off the bed.

"No you are not." The medic put a restraining hand on her. "The whole reason I am attempting to do another exam is because you are fine. And after the condition you were in last night it doesn't make any sense that you are healed already."

Temari frowned at the younger woman. "So your medic's are good and I recover fast. So what? I'm leaving."

Again her attempt to slide off the bed was thwarted.

"Temari-san, no one recovers that fast." The medic pointed out. "Well, accept maybe Uzumaki-sama…….."

Temari saw the girls eyes widen as her voice trailed off. It only took a moment for the Sand-nin to get fed up with the way she was being stared at.

"What?" She snapped, feeling more agitated by the second.

"You…. You're not a…… a vessel are you?" The young woman stuttered.

It took a moment for the kunoichi to figure out what the medic was asking. When she did she couldn't help but smile. It was almost funny really. To think that a quick recovery suddenly made her suspect of carrying a demon inside of her.

"No I am not. As I said before, I simply recover fast. Now can I go?"

"But your leg isn't healed yet Temari-san. The rest of your body seems fine, but that cut doesn't seem to want to heal." The medic informed her. "I can't release you until a more knowledgeable doctor takes a look at you."

Temari groaned. "And what is the big deal. I have a cut, it will heal too."

"Well I just want to make sure that I didn't miss something." The medic replied.

Temari's hand instantly shot out and grabbed the front of the younger woman's uniform. Jerking her forward and up until the medic's face was only inches from her own and her toes just barely touched the floor.

"What did you miss?" The blond hissed.

"Nnnnnothing Temari-san. I just want to make sure." The medic's voice trembled as Temari glared at her. "Please, I'm just doing my job."

With a slight growl Temari released the girl. "Fine I will stay until you get a second opinion. But you better make it snappy."

With a stumbling apology the medic nodded vigorously before fleeing the room.

The wind summoner slid back onto her bed and crossed her arms. She wanted to get out of there. She couldn't seem to remember how long she had been in the hospital and hadn't thought to ask the medic. But she was starting to feel shut in, and she wanted to go home.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

The fire village elder sat along with his three counterparts from mist silently watching his servants clearing away the remnants of their non meal. Even though the meeting had been called four hours earlier there was still no sign of Naruto.

No negotiating had been done in that time. Doderia had made excises for the missing ninja saying that he had been out late enjoying the many facets of the border town, and was probably just sleeping off the effects.

The delegation from mist had tried several times to begin their talks, as they were hoping to make some headway while the shinobi was not present.

However Doderia was adamant that they wait for his mediator. Being well aware of the intimidation that the large blond man was capable of with just his presence alone.

So they waited.

The last servant had just left the room when the sliding door connecting to Doderia's office slid open far enough to admit the Leaf-nin.

24 24

Naruto opened the sliding door with careful control. It was all he could do to not rip the barrier right off its hinges. He did his best to keep his expression neutral as he stepped into the room containing the four delegates.

It didn't escape his notice that Doderia brightened considerable with his entrance. While the three elders of the Mist village visibly wilted. He closed the door behind him with a firm click and started towards the man that had summoned him there.

"Ah Uzumaki-sama, I am so glad you could join us. I do hope you were able to get sufficient rest after your late evening." The false cheer in Doderia's voice made the blond even angrier then he already was.

It was clear to him that the manipulative elder was trying to make it look like Naruto had spent a night out on the town. And he had, just not in the sense that the thin man was insinuating.

In four long strides Naruto was beside the man and without warning grabbed him by the front of his robes and lifted him into the air so that his feet dangled several inches off the floor. Doderia's startled squeak was drowned out by Naruto's voice.

"You are a lying, manipulative son of a bitch." He growled giving the smaller man a shake for emphasis. "I was ordered to break a promise because of you."

Just as quickly as he had grabbed the man, Naruto dropped him back down onto his cushion. And turned to the other three people in the room, who were now on their feet and staring at him like he has suddenly sprouted horns. Or in his case, tails.

Taking a deep breath Naruto bowed to the three delegates from the Mist village. "I must apologize for my earlier indifference to these proceedings. I was under the impression that I was only here to make sure the negotiations did not result in violence."

He noted the startled looks on their faces as he straightened to him full height. "I'm afraid that because of this I let myself be distracted. In an effort to atone for my mistake, I will be taking over the proceedings on behalf of this village."

Doderia scrambled to his feet. "That won't be necessary Uzumaki-sama. I am sorry that my request placed a burden on you. As you can see we are getting along quite well. So if you wish to return home you are welcome too."

Naruto snarled down at the slim man. "Why? So you can continue to cheat them out of their crops?"

The richly dressed man paled as Naruto loomed over him. "I have been to their village Doderia; I have seen the desperate state of it and its people. Yet you still took advantage of them so you could line your own pockets."

He heard the startled gasps of the other occupants of the room. But his attention stayed on the elder that had requested his assistance.

"W…..what? Why would I do such a thing? You are very mistaken Uzumaki-sama." Sweat was starting to bead on Doderia's brow as he denied the accusation.

Naruto snorted. He may not have access to all of Kyuubi's knowledge when it came to deciphering scents. But he didn't need to be told that the man clearly smelled of deceit. "Why? Because you saw the opportunity to make yourself filthy rich while increasing the prestige of your village."

All three members of the Mist delegation were on their feet when Naruto turned his head enough to look at them. "Did you know about this?"

All three shook their heads although the woman Naruto know knew as Madam Babia was the only one who spoke. "We knew that the prices we have been getting were not very good. But we had little choice in the end but to take what was offered. We have no way of reaching other markets and our people needed what income could be provided. Even if it was a pittance."

"It was all we could give you." Doderia defended to Babia before turning back to Naruto. "I asked for your assistance because I thought you to be an honorable man Uzumaki."

Straightening his body in an effort to match Naruto's height he fixed the blond with a haughty look. "How dare you walk in here and start making such outrageous and false accusations."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he had the fight the urge to shake the man until him teeth rattled. "I know how much your village produces in a year Doderia. And I know in the last four years you have grown way more then you need."

"And as for false accusations." Reaching into his vest he pulled out a leather bound journal. "I suppose this isn't your ledger, written in your handwriting that lists the buyers and the prices you both paid and received?"

The kitsune vessel nearly smirked at the way Doderia's eyes bulged and his mouth moved several times before any words came out.

"Wh…..where did you get that?"

A sneer curled the shinobi's lips. "Out of your desk of course. In the secret compartment of the bottom left drawer."

Madam Babia made a strangled sound before her angry voice demanded. "How could you? We came to you in good faith."

"Simple." Naruto replied before the shell shocked elder could gather his wits. "Your product is better then his, he gets a higher price for it."

Doderia sputtered then. "How dare you!" His voice cracked as it reached an almost impossible pitch.

"How dare I?" Naruto snarled. Again using his superior height and bulk to loom above the greedy old man. "You insisted on my help because you knew of my reputation. Because we thought there was a real threat here, the Hokage sent me. Despite the fact that I had to leave several very delicate matters on hold in order to do so."

"I saw the result of your greed last night Doderia and I will no longer stand by quietly. What you have done is wrong on so many levels." Taking a deep breath the Leaf shinobi finally stepped away from the now trembling man. "When this is finished I am going to let the Hokage deal with you. Because if I do it, you won't survive." He promised in a deadly voice.

The richly dressed man went completely pale and flopped limply down onto his cushion. Seeing that he was no longer going to be a problem, Naruto moved around the table to where the Mist delegates were all standing.

"It is up to you if you want to continue to deal with this village or not. Either way I will help you get what your crops are worth." He promised.

"But we have no choice." The man Naruto was pretty sure was Waccusu protested faintly. "There is no other village within our reach to trade with."

The other two nodded in agreement, all their faces held looks of defeat.

Naruto grinned. "You do have options." He held up the journal. "There are quite a few merchants that travel a long way every year to buy your products. Doderia has built up quite a demand for much of what you produce. And he has been charging a hefty price. If you offer it for a slightly lower amount, they will happily travel that little extra distance to pick it up themselves."

All three gaped at him in disbelief and Naruto couldn't help but grin at the rather comical sight they made. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Doderia sitting with his head in his hands. He was the picture of defeat. But the Leaf-nin knew that there was very little chance that he would give up the cash cow he had created without a fight.

And he didn't want to say anything else in front of the man since he could come out of his shocked state at any moment and use anything they said spoke of to help him formulate some kind of plan to stop them.

"Why don't we go to your village before we start over with these talks?" Naruto suggested. "It was quite late when I was there last night. And I would like to get a better look at what you have to offer so I can make the right contacts for you."

All three elders readily agreed and the four of them left the house without even saying goodbye to Doderia. Naruto noticed the angry look on the man's face just as he walked out the door and he made a mental note to not use any of the merchants that were in the journal he still held. He had made enough contacts over the years that he could put the Mist village in touch with some very fair business men.

Once they were outside the blond stopped, his eyes straying in the direction of Konoha. As much as he wanted to go straight home. He couldn't in good conscience leave without helping these people. Their village reminded him too much of his first big assignment in Wave country. All the people he had seen had the same desperate yet resigned air about them and he couldn't turn his back on that.

'I'm sorry Temari; I hope your brothers get there soon so that you don't have to be alone.' With one last longing look he followed the three delegates out of town in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

Tsunade blinked the moisture from her eyes as she made her way down the hospital corridor. She had just finished the unpleasant task of informing some distraught parents that their daughter had not survived her injuries.

The blond Hokage hated it when she had to give that kind of news. But the circumstances in which this death had occurred made it even harder. From the reports she had been able to look at in between checking other patients, it looked like there had been no outside influence. It had been Leaf-nin against Leaf-nin, although the why was still unknown.

And to top it off she had been brought word that Gaara was also missing. She just desperately hoped that he was simply out looking for his sister as the letter from the Puppet Mater had speculated, and not another victim like she had been. The Kazekage was powerful, but even he had his weaknesses.

Turning down the hall leading to the maternity ward her hand dropped to the scroll in her pocket. She had finished her other rounds so she had a few minutes to check on Temari's progress and give her the letter from her brother.

As she neared the Sand-nin's room she heard raised voices.

"What do you mean they're all busy!" There was the sound of something hitting the wall as Tsunade reached for the door knob.

"Either you get someone else in here NOW or I'm leaving!" The Hokage's brows raised as she pushed open the door and saw Temari standing behind her bed brandishing a cup as if she was about to hurl it at the young medic that was cowering against the opposite wall.

"What is going on here?" The Godaime demanded. Quickly catching both women's attention. She was both surprised and relieved to see how much healthier Temari looked. But that didn't explain what was going on.

"Oh Hokage-sama." The medic sounded on the verge of tears. "I have been trying to tell Temari-san that she can't leave until a senior medic checks her over."

Tsunade gave her a questioning look. "Well she certainly seems to have recovered well enough."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Temari put down her makeshift weapon.

"She seems perfectly healthy now." The medic replied. "That in itself is unusual considering her condition last night, and her leg still has not responded to healing."

"Well then why don't I take another look since I'm here?" Tsunade offered.

The look of relief was very evident on the poor medic's face. And even Temari seemed pleased with the offer.

"That's fine, but hurry up I want to get out of here as soon as I can." Temari replied as she climbed back onto her bed and sat down.

Tsunade's brow rose again. The Medic was right, the girl had been barely coherent the night before, needing a blood transfusion and yet here she was not even twelve hours later throwing things at her caretaker.

"So you seem a lot better today." She commented as she approached the sitting kunoichi.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." Temari replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just want to go home."

"Speaking of home." Tsunade pulled the scroll out of her pocket and handed it to the Wind Summoner. "This came from you brother Kankuro last night. Apparently Gaara is off somewhere looking for you so they have to wait for him to come back before they come get you."

She saw Temari frown as she took the letter.

"If you want to go home earlier we can arrange an escort for you." The Godaime offered.

Temari shook her head. "That's okay, I just want to get out of this hospital."

Smiling Tsunade nodded her understanding. She knew how most ninja felt about hospitals and she couldn't blame them in the slightest.

"Well then how about we look at that leg of your so we can see what's going on." She suggested.

Temari merely nodded as she was still looking at the scroll in her hand, although she didn't make a move to break the seal and read it.

Picking up the injured limb the blond medic took a close look at the cut adorning the kunoichi's calf. It was still rather ugly, looking like a small chunk had been removed. And it almost looked like the edges had been burnt as they were smooth and flat against the rest of the skin. A small amount of blood was seeping out of several places. Probably from the fact that Temari had been moving around on it.

Channeling chakra into her left hand she slowly moved it over the gash. After several passes she frowned, nothing was happening at all. In fact it almost felt like her chakra was being rejected, like it wasn't penetrating at all.

"How did you say you got this wound again?" She asked as she gently prodded the edges. The flesh around it felt normal enough.

"Um……. I was."

Tsunade looked up when the kunoichi paused and appeared to be thinking.

"Oh ya, I was training with my new fan." Temari told her after a moment of thought. "I think I cut it with the edge, but I'm not sure."

Tsunade looked doubtfully at her. "You're not sure?"

The fan wielding ninja shook her head. "I don't remember it happening, I just looked down and it was bleeding."

"Well it doesn't look like a normal cut." Tsunade decided aloud. "Are you sure you cut it with your fan?"

Temari nodded. "That was the only weapon I used."

Tsunade tried one more time to heal it, but again with no luck. "I guess we are just going to have to keep it bandaged and see if it will heal on its own. " She finally concluded. "I've never seen a wound that didn't at least respond a little to chakra healing techniques."

"Maybe because it was caused by chakra." Temari offered.

Tsunade instantly straightened and looked the young woman in the eye. "You said it was caused by your fan."

"It was, but my new fan channels chakra through its edges so that it can cut through solid objects." Temari clarified with a grin.

Tsunade was torn between rolling her eyes and snapping at the girl. "Why didn't you mention that before?" She managed to keep her voice even.

"Didn't think of it." Temari returned. "Can I go now?"

Silently sighing the Hokage shook her head. "I better take a closer look at you first. While your new weapon might be the reason for the cut we have to make sure it's not something that's in your system preventing the healing."

"But the other one said she already did a full exam." Temari protested pointing at the young medic that was hovering behind Tsunade. "I want to go."

"It won't take long." Tsunade assured her.

Ignoring the glare the kunoichi shot at her Tsunade rubbed her hands together before lifting them and placing them on either side of the Sand-nin's head. Not touching, but almost. Slowly she started moving down the other blonde's body. She was just finishing checking her heart and lungs, finding everything normal when the hospital room door flew open.

"Hokage we have an emergency!" The senior medic shouted.

Dropping her hands Tsunade couldn't help but growl in frustration. "What is it?"

"It's the boy with the eye injury." The panting messenger replied.

Hearing that it was the boy she had worked on the Hokage quickly headed for the door cursing under her breath, she had looked in on him not even an hour ago.

"Hey, do I get to go?" Temari called after her.

Seeing as she hadn't found anything amiss, even if she hadn't finished her check up Tsunade nodded. "Yes you can, after your leg is properly bandaged."

Temari gave a whoop and moved to get off her bed.

Turning to the medic in charge of their guest Tsunade beckoned for her to follow as she headed for the door. "Make sure she gets complete instructions on how to care for her leg, give her crutches and tell her to stay off of it as much as possible."

"I will Hokage." The medic promised.

Nodding Tsunade broke into a run, heading back towards the critical ward.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

It seemed to take forever before her medic was finished lecturing her about how to care for her leg. And Temari's patience had long since run out, so she wasn't feeling very cooperative. She sat glaring at the woman before her that was probably close to ten years her junior.

It wasn't like she had never been injured before; she knew how to take care of a cut, even if this one was a little unusual. She somehow managed not to reach out and strangle the girl while she waited for her crutches arrived.

She felt like the hospital walls were closing in on her, and for some reason she was sure that she kept hearing babies crying. The sound seemed to reverberate through her whole body, making her even more irritable.

Casually she dropped folded arms so that her hands rested lightly on her stomach. As much as she did not like the medic attending her, she did seem quite skilled and had assured her that everything was fine several times. So had the Hokage, so Temari couldn't figure out why she still felt worried about the child she carried.

The only conclusion she had been able to come to was that the sounds of infants crying was the cause for her unease. As it was reminding her too much of what she could have lost.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a nurse finally appeared with her crutches. Sliding off her bed she made a quick check to see if her newly returned Kimono was tied snuggly enough to allow movement before snatching the supports from the nurse.

Ignoring the medic who was still pestering her with instructions she moved the crutches into position and headed for the door. Once in the hall she looked around for the exit. When she didn't see any indication of which direction it might be she headed for the nurse's station. Not bothering to ask the medic still inside of her room, since she never wanted to see the girl again.

As she drew closer to the large L shaped desk Temari spotted a lean shinobi lounging against the corner cuddling a baby against his shoulder. It took her a moment to recognize him, Rock Lee. She regarded him for a moment before deciding that he looked good with long shaggy hair.

She was debating whether she was feeling amiable enough to greet him when a familiar pink head popped up from behind the desk.

"Done! I am so out of here." Sakura exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

Temari couldn't help but smile at the shared sentiment.

"Temari?" It was Lee who had spotted her and he was now wearing his trademark grin.

"Hello Lee, Sakura." The blond greeted as she drew next to the shinobi.

"I heard you were in town." Sakura commented as she moved around the desk to stand beside Lee. "What happened?" The pink haired woman nodded at the crutches.

Temari shrugged. "Got carless during training and injured my leg. I was just heading home."

"I just got back from Suna." Lee informed her. "Did you get the letter that I brought back for you?"

Temari nodded. "Right here." She tapped the scroll resting in her sash. "The Hokage just gave it to me, I haven't read it yet."

She saw that Lee seemed to want to say something but he only nodded.

"If you're heading out we'll walk with you." Sakura offered. "I just finished my shift and it's almost time for Ayame's next feeding." As she spoke the pink haired kunoichi claimed her snoozing daughter from Lee.

"Ino told me you had a daughter. Congratulations." Temari murmured as she watched the way the couple before her handled the small baby.

"Thank you." Lee beamed.

And with that, that small family fell in step with Temari and headed down the hall in the direction she had been going. The Sand-nin felt a slight pang in her stomach when she saw Lee wrap his arm around his wife's waist as they walked.

Once outside Temari took a long deep breath of fresh air glad to have the smell of antiseptic out of her nostrils. It felt good to be free of the place.

"So where are you staying Temari?" Lee asked.

"I'm staying at Naruto's right now." Temari replied as she continued down the steps in front of the hospital.

She saw both her companions give her a surprised look. And she wondered why, she had been there long enough that she would have thought that all of his friends would know about it already. Especially considering that his fan club had known the day after.

"I thought Naruto was out of town." Sakura commented.

"He is, he got called out on a mission the other day." Temari confirmed.

"Well let us walk you home." Lee offered. "You might have trouble making it up all those stairs with your crutches."

Before Temari could protest Sakura was agreeing with her husband and directing him to walk on Temari's other side in case she lost her balance.

Temari wanted to protest but then realized that it was Sakura and Lee she was dealing with and that she would only be wasting her breath and time arguing with them. It was just easier to go along with their plan, then she would be alone sooner.

The fifteen minute walk wore her out more then she had thought it would. Lee spoke to her a bit about his brief stay in Suna. Temari listened with only half an ear, if Gaara was off seeking vengeance then she would more then likely be staying Konoha longer then she had originally thought she would. Strangely she found the thought relaxing.

Once the trio was finally at Naruto's apartment building Lee insisted on carrying Temari up the five flights of stairs to his door. Luckily the door wasn't locked, since Temari didn't have her key with her. After assuring Lee that she would be fine four times the Tai-jutsu master finally left.

Closing and locking the door behind him, Temari breathed a sigh of relief. She finally had some peace and quiet.

Moving over to the couch she set her crutches aside and sat down. Pulling out her letter she broke the seal and slowly unrolled the parchment. She easily recognized Kankuro's sloppy handwriting.

Temari

I was so relieved to hear that you are all right. We found what was left of your fan out in the desert and Gaara freaked. I haven't seen him since, so I think he's out looking for you.

We are doing everything we can to find him to let him know that you are okay. Unfortunately because of the search as well as the worry of an attack by whoever it was that took you. I can't spare anyone to come escort you home.

I have asked the Hokage for any assistance she might be able to provide. SO if you want to come home right away talk to her and you can come with whatever people she is sending us.

Otherwise just take it easy, you deserve a break from all the idiots around here. Especially after what happened to you. I hope you're recovery is quick. I will send you word of Gaara as soon as I know anything.

Kankuro

Temari read the letter twice before setting it down on the coffee table. At least Kankuro had taken the time to write her a letter instead of just sending word through Tsunade.

She hoped that Gaara was alright. He was strong, but he had been captured before. Even if they still were not very close, she didn't want to lose him again.

With a sigh she turned her gaze out the patio windows. For some reason she suddenly had the feeling of emptiness inside her heart. Was it because the brothers would not be coming for her?

She wasn't sure, but it was there. The feeling of lose. Unbidden she felt tears start to escape her eyes. Moving herself further onto the couch she lay down. The tracks of moisture changing their course as they trickled down her face.

Burying her face in the cushions she took a deep breath, once again smelling Naruto's unique scent in them.

And she cried harder.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24 24

Shizune presented Tsunade with a cup and a small bottle of sake before she had even completely settled behind her desk. Rather startled at the unusual gesture the Hokage shot her assistant a questioning look.

"It's been a rough two days." The brunet intoned quietly. "I thought you could use it."

Tsunade gave her a grateful smile. "You have no idea."

Pouring herself a drink the Hokage reflected on her day so far. It was only four o'clock and she had already lost two of her people. And to make it worse, she couldn't stay at the hospital. There was a bunch of paperwork piled on her desk that she had to at least look at.

With a sigh she though again how rotten the timing was that Naruto wasn't in town. Swallowing her drink Tsunade grabbed the first of the scrolls sitting in front of her. Determined to get everything done as quickly as she could so that she could head back to the hospital before going home she set her now empty cup aside. There would be time later to drown her sorrows.

Only two scrolls later there was a knock on her door and Shizune pocked her head in. "Neji and Sasuke as well as Ino are back from their missions." She announced.

"Send them all in." Tsunade instructed.

Within moments all three jonin were standing in front of her. She knew that they had been technically sent out on different missions, but she had a hunch that the same group Ino had been tracking might have something to do with what had happened to Temari.

"Well?" She fixed Neji with a look once the three had finished with their formal bows.

"Nothing Hokage, we found nothing suspicious anywhere." The white eyed jonin replied.

The blond raised a brow at him. "Nothing at all?"

Both men shook their heads at her question. "We need more information." Sasuke announced. "We don't really know what we are looking for. And like Neji said there wasn't even the slightest bit of suspicious activity where we went."

Tsunade rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well I guess I will have to ask Temari some more questions. Although I find it unlikely that Naruto missed anything."

"If you are looking for the people that captured Temari Hokage. Don't bother asking her anything." Ino stated, interrupting the Godaime's train of thought. "I've already spoken with her and shared notes. There is nothing she knows that I don't already."

"You talked to her about this?" Tsunade asked. She noticed that Ino also had both men's attention.

"Yes, we have had lunch together several times since she had been here." Ino confirmed. "The first time was just after I was ambushed and when she heard me talking we compared experiences. And while my group didn't seem to be that same one that captured her, they do seem to be from the same organization. Whatever that may be."

"So if that's the case. What do you know?" Tsunade asked.

It only took Ino twenty minutes to reveal all the information she had gathered. And it turned out to not be very much. Since she had killed the entire group that had attacked her, and so far the men that had had Temari had not showed their faces again.

Because Suna had also requested assistance in finding their Kazekage, Tsunade decided to call a meeting for the next in order to organize more teams to take care of both matters. That decided she dismissed the three jonin and told them to go home and get some rest.

After the door closed behind them. The blond took a moment take in several deep breaths. Coupled with the mess at the hospital, she was worried that her ninja might be stretched too thin if she wasn't careful.

Sometimes she really hated being Hokage.

24 24 24 24 24 24

Iruka had spent that majority of the day helping with the interviewing of his old students, as part of the investigation into the fight that had left nearly thirty of them hospitalized. Once that was finally done he headed for the ward were Temari had been taken the night before.

He did his best to stifle the yawns that kept threatening to escape. He hadn't slept very well in that chair, not to mention the fact then when he did doze off the Suna kunoichi had woken him with her restless movements.

He arrived at her room only to find it empty. Trying hard not to panic he quickly went back to the nurse's station. Hoping that the young woman had just been transferred to another room.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Temari-san is?" He inquired of the nurse sitting behind the desk.

She quickly flipped through a clip board at her side. "Temari-san was discharged earlier today." She informed him.

Iruka frowned even as he thanked her for her time. Temari had been in terrible shape last night. How was it that she would be discharged already? Deciding that he had better go check on her he made a be-line for the hospital entrance.

Once outside he broke into a run, he was too tired to teleport, and he didn't want to just appear inside Naruto's apartment for fear of scaring the girl.

It only took him a few minutes to arrive at the familiar door. Knocking on it he tried to catch his breath as he waited for an answer. To his relief it only took moments for the barrier to open for him.

"Iruka, what are you doing here?" Temari asked.

The teacher couldn't help but feel a little awkward, since he really didn't know her all that well. "I stopped by the hospital to see you and they told me you were already discharged. So I thought I would just drop by to make sure you are all right." He explained as he looked closely at her.

She seemed alright. She wasn't as pale, but to him it looked like she had been crying. Her eyes and nose seemed to be a little red.

"I'm fine thank you." Temari informed him.

Pulling his eyes away from their inspection Iruka smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I was very worried about you last night." He admitted.

Temari returned his smile with a small one of his own. "I'm much better. Thank you for everything you did."

"You're welcome." He suddenly felt awkward standing there in the doorway. "Uh would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked after a moment.

He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be offended at the shocked look she gave him. He hadn't really intended to ask her to eat with him. But after the question had left his mouth he realized that he would have to find some way of spending time with her if he was going to keep his promise to Naruto.

The Promise that he felt he had already failed in considering the shape he had found her in the night before.

He watched the blond hesitate for a moment before she spoke. "I have actually already eaten Iruka. But thank you for the invitation."

The teacher nodded his understanding, but now that the idea was in his head he wouldn't just let it go. "Then how about we meet for lunch tomorrow?" She looked like she was about to protest so he quickly added. "Naruto asked me to keep an eye on you while he was gone. And I don't want to disappoint him, besides we both have to eat."

His honest admission seemed to give her pause. And after a moment she smiled again. "That would be fine Iruka. Noon then?"

He nodded. "Noon would be fine. I'll drop by here then we can decide where we want to go."

Temari agreed so Iruka decided to not impose himself on her any longer and bid her goodnight. As he heard the door shut behind him as he walked away, he realized that this would be a good opportunity to get to know the kunoichi from Suna a bit more. Because if Kakashi was right, they just might be seeing more of each other.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24

Despite being very tired, Temari was still wide awake at nearly midnight. It didn't seem to matter how she lay, she just couldn't get comfortable in bed or even on the couch.

Finally she decided to get some fresh air and moved out onto the balcony. The night was warm, the breeze refreshing and smelling clean. It didn't take her long before her leg started aching from standing on it too much so she moved over to Naruto's hammock and carefully settled herself into the swinging canvas.

It took her a few minutes to get comfortable, and she ended up pulling the pillow from behind her head. But once she got the hang of it she found the slight swaying motion rather soothing. Hugging the pillow to her chest she breathed in the blond shinobi's scent.

She knew that if anyone ever asked what Naruto smelled like she would be unable to describe it. But none the less it made her feel safe and secure, even if he wasn't there.

She smiled as she though back to Iruka's admission that her host had asked him to keep an eye on her. Not so long ago she would have been livid if someone had told her that. But the fact that it had been her self appointed protector that had seen to it that she would be taken care of made her feel safe. And he had chosen well, Iruka didn't seem to make her nervous at all.

Closing her eyes she focused on the night sounds of Konoha and enjoyed the hammock's rocking motion. Before she even realized it she was fast asleep.

24 24 24 24 24 24 24

IMPROTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!

Hello again everyone. I wanted to fit a few more days' worth of stuff into this chapter for you all, but unfortunately some things have come up.

I wanted to let everyone know that from now and for most of the summer I will not have any access to a computer. So I have no idea when the next update will be. I know it sucks but unfortunately that is what is happening in my life right now.

I will be taking note pads with me, so hopefully if I do get near a computer somewhere in that time frame I can post something. But otherwise it may be as late as September before I get back.

I hate to keep such wonderful fans waiting so long but this situation is out of my control. I can't wait to get back and hopefully wrap this story up quite quickly.

In the meantime I hope you will still leave your comments as well as any suggestions you might have for me to read when I get back. Thank you all for the wonderful support you have given me throughout the writing of this story.

And Lord willing I will be back to finish it for you.

All my love Legilmyth


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Characters, I am simply using them to pass the time.

Well I'm Back!!

Unfortunately my Muse decided to switch with her twin sister, who is already board with this story since we figured out how it will end. Now she wants Hiei/Sango, Vegeta/Pan or Anko/Choji.

What can I say, she's actually a real pain in the backside. Basically this means that I got absolutely no writing done over the summer. But I am now going to do my best to get this story done.

I had to re-read the whole story so that I could remember what I have written. I also read through every single one of my reviews, all 2,000 of them! I am so honored to have such wonderful fans!

Anyway, since it has been so long, I'm only going to comment on a few reviews.

TheBlk1: I have no idea how Ausuma's hand blades work, so I couldn't tell you. This popped into my head and I ran with it.

Juopunumies & Lyronix: In regards to Kyuubi; I'm not going to start a debate on what male animals do to young that are not their own. I'm just going to say that I have made a number of changes to the demons in this story that I have not previously seen before. I can't say more or it will give away too much of the story line. I just hope that you hang around to see what I've done. But the choice is yours. Thanks for your comments.

25 25 25 25 25 25

Chapter twenty-five

26 days since Naruto found Temari

18 days since they arrived in Konoha

10 days since Naruto left on his mission

25 25 25 25 25 25

Kankuro was doing his best to function normally without snapping at every person that came to him in what he was now starting to mentally refer to as his prison, Gaara's office.

The uneasy feeling he had been plagued with a few nights before had changed. And to a feeling that he had never wanted to feel again.

Someone close to him was dead. In his heart he was praying he was wrong. But he had felt this before, when the Akatsuki had killed his brother by removing the demon that resided inside of him. The fact that Gaara had been brought back to life and later regained his demon tenant was a moot point.

The puppet master was well aware of what death felt like. Ever since he had been poisoned and nearly died himself, he had for some reason been able to sense when souls departed. Although not all of them did depart, he knew, he could see the ones that didn't move on.

He shook his head when he was finally alone again, if only for a few minutes. He needed to be alone, to grieve, although he as of yet had no idea which of his siblings he had lost. And in a way that was bothering him as well. Kankuro wasn't entirely certain if it was one of his siblings whose soul had left the land of the living.

Each member had a unique feel to them, he couldn't say it was their chakra pattern. It was something else that he knew was there but didn't know exactly what it was. But he could always feel them, even if he didn't know where they were.

And this loss, it felt…… different and yet the same as his family members. It was confusing and unsettling. He had felt a lot of death since the appearance of this ability, from acquaintances to complete strangers. And each had its own feel. This time his very soul ached so he knew it was someone close to him.

But who.

Getting wearily to his feet he walked to one of the windows. Gazing sightlessly across the village of his birth and the desert beyond.

"Who are you? What happened?" His words were carried across the desert by the ever present wind. And he wished for once that he it would bring back an answer.

25 25 25 25 25 25

Temari sat staring at the table top, her right index finger absently circling the rim of her tea cup. It was once again evening and she was faced with the prospect of getting ready for bed. Something that she was not looking forward too.

In the four days since she had gotten out of the hospital she had been having a very hard time falling asleep. Actually if she was honest with herself, it was ever since Naruto had left. What she wouldn't give to have the big blond walk through the door right at that moment.

She missed him more then she had ever missed anyone in her life. The experience was a little unsettling but she shrugged it off, he had saved her life. It was only natural that she would form some kind of attachment to him.

But as much as she missed him, there was another reason she wanted to see him again. Two actually. One, she wanted to have a decent night's sleep. Nightmares had been plaguing her ever since she had returned for the hospital. Although she couldn't seem to remember the details of the dreams once she was awake, she was pretty sure that each and every one of them had ended with him coming to her rescue. But it still wasn't the same as having him beside her.

But the second reason was that she really needed him to come home and tell her just what the hell was going on.

She couldn't be positive. But she had a feeling that she was forgetting things. Most obviously was her leg, or rather the injury to it. She kept forgetting she had it. And so was constantly attempting to move around without the aid of her crutches. Her absent mindedness had resulted in several falls when the injured limb had send shooting pains throughout her body and caused her to collapse. Each time breaking open the very thin scab that was forming over the cut.

And after each fall she would look at her leg, unwrap the bandage and have to think in order to remember what she had done to get the wound that she uncovered.

Temari had tried to shake it off as lack of sleep. But there were other things that kept giving her clues that she was forgetting something. Like yesterday when she had run into Might Guy on the way back from lunch with Iruka. The man had asked her quite bluntly if she was in fact staying at Naruto's apartment. Apparently news of her being there was spreading like wild fire. After she had confirmed the rumor, he had not so subtly asked if the two of them were shacking up. Luckily for her, the green clad jonin had started spouting off about youth and love and so on before she even had a chance to answer.

Unfortunately for her, she discovered that she couldn't remember why she was staying with Naruto in the first place. She had managed to sneak away from the still talking Guy who was so caught up in his speech that he didn't notice her absence until she was well away from him.

But a red light had gone off in the Sand-nin's head. Why couldn't she remember why she was staying with Naruto? It had taken her most of the day and into the night to finally piece together small snippets of memory that seemed to float randomly across her mind.

At least she was pretty sure they were memories. Temari knew that he had rescued her. But the from whom, and where, was still a mystery to her. She was fairly certain that she had been injured, rather badly injured in fact, and that he had healed her.

When that particular memory surfaced, and every time she had called it forth since. She felt as if a soothing flood of heat was flowing through her entire body. It relaxed her, made her less worried about her current state of mind. But unfortunately the feeling never stayed around for long.

After that, the only clear things she remembered was interacting with Naruto, and even some of those images were fussy. Then they had arrived in Konoha, she vaguely recollected meeting with the Hokage upon arrival. Going to eat dinner, meeting a bunch of Naruto's friends. After that it was a blank until she woke up wrapped in his arms as the two of them lay in his small hammock.

After that she was again really fuzzy, except that Temari was quite sure she had seen Hyuga Hinata smiling at her and telling her she was going to have a baby. That alone was enough to set the blond on edge. Because she wasn't entirely sure if that particular memory was a memory or a dream. After all, she had been dreaming of getting pregnant for years. Literally.

It was something that haunted her thoughts regularly, whether she was asleep or awake. She had wanted for so long to have a child of her own. But the fear of being a complete failure as a parent had always stopped her from doing something to fulfill that dream. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to have something about her that repelled men on a grand scale.

And now that image of the white eyed Hinata smiling down at her and congratulating her wouldn't leave her mind's eye. And to further confirm that the image was in fact a valid memory, she had found three books in the apartment that were related to pregnancy. While reading though one of them, she recalled Naruto sitting on the couch with her. Her feet in his lap as he read from that same book aloud.

So after a day and a half of replaying everything she could remember over a million times in her head. Temari came to one solid conclusion. That she was pregnant. How or when it happened she wasn't sure. Try as she might, memories of that nature refused to surface. And she found it both aggravating and a little unsettling.

She might have made it this far in her life still being an innocent in the physical sense. But she was pretty sure that sex wasn't something she would easily forget having. It just didn't make sense to her at all. She didn't drink as a general rule, so getting too drunk to remember was definitely out.

The whole scenario was giving her a huge headache. And so she hoped like hell Naruto would get back so that she could ask him what was going on. The blond kunoichi was positive he would know. After all, all her clear memories of that past couple weeks involved him in some way.

She couldn't help the thought that crept into her mind that whispered that maybe she had become involved with the tall blond shinobi. And that something had happened to her that was causing her to lose her memories.

The thought was terrifying. Yet she couldn't bring herself to go ask anyone else for help. What if they thought she was crazy and put her in the hospital? She hated hospitals. And it wasn't like she was completely loosing it, there were certain things that she recalled with complete clarity.

As far as she had been able to figure out, she had perfect recollection up to about five or six weeks ago. But then she just seemed to have lost a whole chunk of time that only restarted with her memory of Naruto finding her.

Then after that there was a combination of fuzzy moments, complete blanks and days that she recalled with perfect clarity. Like babysitting the Uchiha children and watching Naruto spar with Iruka. Visiting with Ino and more recently the lunch dates with Iruka and Kakashi.

The reminder of her time spent with the two men did give her something else to ponder for a time. She had known the Copy-nin nearly as long as she had Naruto. While Iruka she had only officially met a week or so before. And yet for some reason during their daily meals together, she kept having the urge to bury a kunai in the silver haired man's heart.

And it wasn't just a passing, 'what would happen if I did this?' kind of urge, it was strong and insistent. And the closer he was to her, the stronger the urge was. Not just to kill him, but to completely erase him from existence. She kept seeing a picture of her flicking her hand at him then watching him disintegrate into dust right before her eyes. As if by magic or some unknown power.

It was creeping her out. She had never really been a violent person. Sure, she loved to fight and tended to do whatever it took to win. But this urge was on an entirely different level then anything she had ever experienced in all her battles or training.

Propping her aching head in her hands Temari desperately tried to stop thinking about anything. Her mind was a jumble and unless she was with someone who could distract her, she seemed incapable of stopping herself from running through every memory and resulting theory her mind came up with a hundred times.

She just wanted Naruto to come back so that she could hopefully get some answers. Or at the very least, confide in someone that she was sure wouldn't think she had gone off the deep end.

Even though she was starting to fear that she was in fact, for some unknown reason, going insane.

25 25 25 25 25 25 25 25 25

"One…. Two… Three!" Four identical voices ended with a grunt as Naruto and his clones braced themselves and in unison started to lift the small two wheeled cart they each had a corner of.

Mud seeped through the blonds' pants as the added weight sent him deeper into the quagmire. It was well above mid thigh and so cold that he was starting to lose the feeling in his feet. But he gritted his teeth, channeled more chakra into his frame and kept lifting. His copies doing the exact same thing, resulting in the vehicle finally starting to lift.

Eight men stood on the bank, they were already covered in mud from the fight to get the two oxen unharnessed and safely pulled out of the giant mud hole. Two ropes had been attached to the back of the cart and four men had a hold of each.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as the wheel hubs finally broke surface.

The men started pulling, while the four Naruto's heaved the cart in their direction. One clone ended up backwards in the muck. But the cart did land four feet closer to the edge. After helping his copy up Naruto moved back to his spot and once again grabbed a hold of the wooden vehicle. Silently the clones did the same and the process was repeated three more times before the wheels finally landed on solid ground.

A cheer went up from those gathered around the pit. Naruto just waved a hand to dispel his jutsu before bending over to catch his breath. He felt a chill seep further into his body as the cool evening breeze skated over his bare chest. The sun had still been warm when he had come to help free the farmers cart, so he had stripped down to his pants in order to keep his sandals and the rest of his clothing as clean as possible.

But now the sun was already partly set, and he found himself debating whether or not he should put on his jacket. Despite the fact that he was caked with mud from head to toes.

"Uzumaki-sama."

Turning he looked down at the petite young woman who had addressed him. Akiya was the headman's youngest daughter and she had been following him around quite a bit over the last few days. Now she held several towels out to him, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you Akiya-chan." Naruto returned her smile as he took one of the offered towels and started wiping the mud off of his chest and arms. He tried to hide the fact that he felt uncomfortable with her attention. Everyone in the village had been going out of their way to see that he had every comfort that they could offer.

But there were a few of the women who were making it quite clear that they were willing to do more. He easily recognized the coy looks that had been sent his way, after going through everything that he had with the members of Kyuubi's fan club, he knew all too well what they wanted.

Akiya had been sticking close to him and was being especially forward, as she had ample opportunity to be near him since he was staying in her families' home. But the blond shinobi found that he just wasn't interested.

Trying not to seem rude he moved away from the smiling girl and moved to where he had left his discarded clothing. To his dismay two other of his admirers were holding the items for him. And they made no attempt to hide the fact that they were staring at him.

Mentally he groaned, and wondered again how long it would take his clone to deliver the last message that he had sent to a merchant he knew in the land of Waves. He really wanted to go home.

Outwardly he smiled and thanked them all for their help. After wiping the worst of the mud off of his feet he slipped on his sandals and shrugged into his jacket. Ignoring that fact that he still had a great deal of mud covering his back and torso.

"Oh Uzumaki-sama, you'll get your jacket all dirty!" The shrill exclamation nearly shattered his eardrums. Trying his best to hide a grimace of pain, he glanced down at the blond girl the sound had imitated from. And he found that for the life of him he couldn't remember her name. But her voice was sure shrill enough to make her memorable.

Doing his best to keep his smile in place Naruto waved off the girls concerns as the other two added their agreement. "Clothing can be washed."

He tried to walk away as politely as he could, but as his luck would have it, the trio was hot on his heels. He wasn't really sure why they annoyed him so much, after all he was used to having females fall all over him when he was in a village a good distance away from Konoha. He had even used that fact to aid him in a number of missions when he was still an ANBU. Having Jiraiya as a sensei had turned out to have some benefits. Even if it was only how to easily blend into the lower levels of society.

Glancing back to the three girls who were keeping up with his long legged strides remarkably well. He couldn't figure out why he didn't find any of them attractive. Sure they were all pretty girls, but there was something missing. Something he just couldn't put his finger on.

The blond had somehow figured out how to stay by his side without looking like she was struggling to hard to keep the fast pace. He took a moment to inspect her a little closer out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to give her any ideas. Her hair was cut so that it just brushed her shoulders, it was a deep vibrant gold that set off her startling blue eyes. If he didn't know better he would almost suspect that she was related to Ino. She had a lovely figure despite her petite frame. So what was not to like? Besides the high pitches her voice could attain.

Returning his gaze to the road ahead as he and the girls entered their small village home, Naruto mentally tried to come up with a logical reason to explain his sudden lack of interest in the female species.

For a brief moment he almost wished he had Kyuubi to talk to. The fox had far more insight from his vantage point then the blond liked to openly admit. But as soon as the thought occurred he shoved it back down. If anything on this trip, he had come to realize that somehow over the years he had come to rely too much on the demon inside of him.

Even if they hadn't really talked the last couple years.

And truthfully that scared him. Who was he without the nine-tales? Had he obtained all of his strength and abilities just because he had managed to learn how to draw from the kitsune's power, then later actually merge with it?

If so then who was Naruto? A mere puppet that was a human shell for the larger power to inhabit and control when the right moments presented themselves?

He had to know.

So what if he couldn't remember the source of all the scents he had encountered in the forest. He could learn, he was sure of it. He knew for sure that there were four that he would never forget. At least not until he had gutted their owners and watched them die a slow agonizing death.

Realizing that he had gotten way off topic, the blond shinobi took a deep cleansing breath. And pushed all thoughts of his tenant as far back in his mind as he could.

Glancing at the girls flanking him, he was relieved to see that none of them seemed to have noticed his brief laps. He almost smiled when he realized the reason for that was because they all seemed to be getting a little out of breath from keeping up with his pace.

The polite side of his character told him to slow down and accommodate his entourage. But the rest of him was too annoyed, not to mention uncomfortable with their constant attention to want to be too nice to them.

They were all very nice, pretty girls. But their scent didn't drive him to distraction, nor did they possess silver eyes veiled by silken flaxen hair that haunted his dreams. They just couldn't compare to ……….

Naruto stumbled to a halt, ignoring the fact that two of his companions nearly ran into him. He was comparing them to Temari? His brain stumbled to a halt at the realization. He knew he had been dreaming about her, but he had assumed that it was because he was still worried about her.

But this…….. this was something completely different. How had he let himself become so attached to her? He was supposed to be helping her get over a horrific ordeal, and then make sure she was avenged once she was safely back with her family.

"Uzumaki-Sama?" Akiya's voice brought him out of his stunned state. "Is something wrong?"

Blinking several times Naruto found he wasn't able to force any cheerfulness into his voice. "No,' He lied. 'I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

Suddenly he felt that he needed some time alone, quickly continuing his trek he tried his hardest not to dwell on his revelation until he could find some privacy. His stride lengthened even more, as he completely ignored the three women following him.

It only took a few minutes for him to reach the residence where he was staying. The headman's wife met him at the door and informed him that a bath had been prepared for him. Thanking her, he quickly escaped him entourage and locked himself in the bathing room.

Slumping back against the closed door, the big blond closed his eyes. How could he be so stupid? Allowing himself to even consider falling for Temari.

At the thought, a picture of the Sand kunoichi drifted across his mind's eye. Of her smiling up at him, welcoming him home. His chest tightened at the memory, she was way to perfect, he didn't know why he hadn't noticed it long before now.

But the part that hurt him the most about the revelation, was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't impose himself on Temari like that, despite how well she seemed to be recovering, he knew she wouldn't be ready for a relationship anytime soon.

With a groan he scrubbed his hands over his face before pushing himself away from the door. Who was he kidding? He could never allow himself get too close to her, she didn't deserve to be subjected to having him as her partner, even if she did for some reason become interested in him.

No one deserved to be subjected to his life, to him.

Shedding his mud caked clothing, Naruto moved over to the shower stall and turned on the water. He barely flinched when the first blast of cold hit his skin, he didn't care.

His mind was too busy trying to figure out how he had managed to allow his heart free rein. He had been so careful to keep from feeling too much for anyone after Jewel had disappeared. But here he was, on the verge of falling for a woman under his protection.

He knew himself well enough to know that that's what would happen if he allowed himself to get any closer to Temari. Every part of his being longed to have someone to share his life with, but experience had taught him that it was an impossible dream.

With a sigh he moved forward, resting his forehead on the cool tile while allowing the now hot water to cascade down his back. Not for the first time he found himself wishing that he had not been chosen to be the nine-tails prison. He knew it was selfish, that his father had had no choice in the matter. The sealing of Kyuubi had saved countless lives.

But he couldn't help it, ever since he had learned who his parents were; he had found nothing but more heart ache. They had both died to protect him and others, but he couldn't help wondering what his life would be like if even one of them had survived.

Shaking his head he pushed the thought aside, it was a mute point. And therefore pointless to dwell on. But it did bring him back to what he had been thinking about on the way back to the village. Who was he really?

Because he had been twenty when he had unexpectedly found out who his parents had been, he had already been powerful enough with Kyuubi's power so he had never bothered to try to develop his inherited abilities.

He was the last of two clans, and apparently both had blood limits, his eyes closed in anguish. Since his son was dead, both those bloodlines would end with him. He had failed in every aspect of his life, he had nothing to show for all the battles he had fought, the hell he had gone through just to keep himself alive as a child.

A low bitter laugh escaped his lips as he moved to scrub his skin free of any clinging mud that still remained. After all that, here he was wishing to have a relationship, sometimes he had to confess that he was pretty sure he was the most thick headed person he knew. After everything that had happened to him, one would think he would learn.

Finally satisfied that he was clean, he turned off the shower and stepped into the tub. Sinking down into the hot liquid he forced himself to stop thinking about his own life. Something he was good at.

Instead he started mentally going over everything he had seen today in the mist village. Making sure that he didn't overlook something that might be important to his mission.

25 25 25 25 25 25

Kyuubi sighed as he watched the torment his host was putting himself through. Why Naruto tortured himself so much, the fox would never understand.

In his opinion the boy took far too much on himself, most of which was not his fault. The kitsune theorized that it was actually the blonde's kind heart that caused him to assume so much responsibility, and at the same time all the blame for situations that were not of his doing. He cared so much for those around him, that he was willing to do anything within his power to make their lives easier.

But at the same time he held in so much pain and hurt that the kitsune wasn't sure how he managed to function eighty percent of the time. He had been getting better as of late, especially after he confided in the blond female about the loss of his kit.

His moods had been lighter, his focus so trained on the female that he forgot to worry about everything else. Which was a good thing as far as Kyuubi was concerned, most of the things that his host held onto were frivolous and unimportant, yet the blond always seemed to make things into more then they were.

On the bright side, it looked to Kyuubi like Naruto was finally starting to realize that he was attracted to the blond female. True he was fighting it with everything that he had, but Kyuubi was confident that sooner or later his defenses would fail and she would be firmly entrenched in his heart.

25 25 25 25 25

Naruto didn't say much during the evening meal. Pleading exhaustion, which also allowed him to retire early without any questions being asked of him.

Once in bed, he tossed and turned for a good hour, his mind running through a hundred memories that could never be changed. Finally he was able to settle his thoughts enough to fall into a fitful sleep.

25 25 Dreaming25 25

Naruto was walking down a wide forest path, the sun shone brightly around him, the air was silent, and it had a feeling of sadness about it. He knew he was dreaming, he had been having a number of these kinds of dreams lately. Where he knew he wasn't awake and yet it all felt so real.

He continued to walk, inspecting the area as he moved, waiting for something to happen. After what seemed like quite some time, the path gave way to a grass filled glade, and there sitting on a large boulder at its center sat Temari.

So many of his dreams lately had centered around the blond kunoichi that he did not find it odd that she was there. Although he immediately went on guard, usually something was trying to attack her in his dreams, so he had to be prepared.

Making his way to her side, he noticed that she sat with her head bowed while her hands fisted together in her lap. She was the picture of unease.

"Temari?"

Her head lifted immediately, and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes, even as she gave a small smile in greeting. "I'm glad it's you Naruto."

He was about to ask who else she would be expecting, but shrugged it off as unimportant. "What's wrong Temari? You look upset."

She sighed heavily, her head once again lowering as she focused on her hands. Not wanting to rush her, Naruto took a seat by her side. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke.

"Naruto, I think something is wrong with me." She once again met his gaze, and he could tell that whatever it was, was really bothering her.

"Why do you say that?" Absently the thought crossed his mind that he had never had a dream about having a conversation with anyone before. Accept Kyuubi of course.

"I'm forgetting things." She confided, her eyes serious as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "A lot of things."

"Everyone forgets things sometimes Temari, its no big deal." He assured her, even as he wondered why he was having such a strange dream.

She shook her head. "It's not just a little bit Naruto, its everything. I can't remember why I'm staying in your apartment. I know you found me somewhere, but I can't recall where or why."

She once again looked him directly in the eye. "Was I injured when you found me?"

Naruto had to blink a few times before her words and her question really sank in. And he was starting to worry as well, even though he knew it was silly, that this was all a dream that he would wake up from eventually.

"Yes you were injured when I found you, badly so. And you're staying with me because you didn't want to be alone while you waited for your brothers to come retrieve you."

She nodded slowly. "How did I get hurt"

He cringed at the question, thoroughly convinced that the Temari in real life would never ask such a question. It took him a moment to decide how to phrase his answer. "You were taken captive Temari."

His words brought no recollection to her eyes. "I was?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She opened her mouth to speak then seemed to think better of it as she looked away, her gaze focused on a spot somewhere out in the small clearing they resided in. There were several moments of silence.

"That's right, I remember fighting with them in Suna, there was five of them." She murmured.

Naruto frowned at her words as he wondered why he would dream about her saying she had been attacked by five men. He clearly remembered only detecting four scents on her person when he had found her. He inwardly cringed at the memory; she had been put through so much. It amazed him that she was recovering as well as she seemed to be.

There was again silence, but this time the air didn't seem to be the blanket of sadness that it had been before.

Again it was Temari who broke the stillness. "I had so many questions for you Naruto, but right now there seems to be only one I can remember." She turned her silver eyes back to meet his. "Am I pregnant?"

If he hadn't thought so before, Naruto was now sure he was having one of the weirdest dreams of his life. None the less, he felt compelled to reply.

"Yes Temari you are."

A brief smile touched her lips. "I'm glad that wasn't a dream."

Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"I have been quite literally dreaming of having a child of my own for so many years." She looked a little embarrassed at the admission. "That much I do remember. But men just don't seem to be interested in me, of course I've never really met someone I was attracted to before………." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Except for one time." Her last words for so faint that Naruto almost didn't hear her.

He looked down at her, trying to fight off the urge to ask who she had been attracted too. He knew it was probably Shikamaru, after all it had been common gossip that she and Ino had been fighting over the Nara heir for many years. But the look on her face was so wistful that he couldn't help himself, justifying his question because she appeared to want to talk about it.

"Only one? Well Shika sure was a lucky bastard wasn't he." Naruto cringed, that had not come out the way it was supposed to.

Temari looked startled. "Shikamaru? What about him?"

Infinitely glad that she hadn't seemed to notice how rude his comment had been. Naruto did his best to stop the color from rushing to his cheeks. Stupid dreams, always putting him in weird situations.

"Well he's the one you were talking about right? The only guy you've ever been attracted too."

Temari frowned. "Well I guess I was attracted to him in a way." Her head cocked to the side as she seemed to think the matter over. "He was passable in the looks department I suppose."

Naruto blinked, even as he decided that there was no way this dream could get any weirder he found himself saying. "Only passable? The way you and Ino scrapped over the guy, you would think he was some kind of a god."

Temari smiled as his words, but it was a sad smile. "So much time wasted for no reason." She murmured.

Naruto knew he probably looked as shocked as he felt, because she took one look at his face and started to explain.

"I was attracted to Shika because of his abilities, being such an excellent strategist, not to mention the only heir to a clan made him an acceptable match for me. At the time I think that I wanted to feel more, in order to make it easier to form a relationship if he had decided to pick me instead of Ino." She blew out a breath, making her golden bangs ruffle slightly. "The things we do for political reasons."

Naruto nearly fell off their perch as she finished her confession, he couldn't have been more surprised if she had said that she had actually been after Ino all those years.

Once he got his balance back and managed to figure out how to get his tongue working again, he found that he just had to ask again who it was she had been attracted to. Because it was obvious to him that his brain was on some kind of weird binge, and was throwing the most farfetched stuff at him that it could imagine.

"So if it wasn't Shikamaru, then who was the lucky guy?"

He watched as she started fiddling with her fingers, in a rather Hinata-ish manner, while a blush stained her creamy skin.

"It was…….well." She stole a quick peek at him before she averted her gaze again.

"It was…..." She cleared her throat. "I'm sure it was nothing, just heat of the moment and all that."

She refused to look at him as she spoke, and Naruto had to fight the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her cheek until she looked at him.

As the silence stretched, the blond shinobi remembered that he was dreaming, therefore he could do whatever he wanted. Dreams had no repercussions in the real world.

Sliding closer to her he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her gently against his side. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Temari." He murmured into her hair.

"Its all right, I'm just not very good at talking about this kind of stuff." She confided as she snuggled closer into his embrace and turned her head to nuzzle the crook of his neck. "At home I don't have anyone to talk to at all so I don't get any practice."

Naruto made a noise that he hoped sounded understanding to the woman in his arms. Because it was more of a stifled groan then anything else. It felt so good to hold her close, and she smelled so good. Even if it was a dream he was going to enjoy every second of being able to hold her without repercussions.

"Tell me what happened to me Naruto?" Her soft voice was nearly lost on the big blond as the way her breath heated his neck when she spoke was sending shivers through his body.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he gave her a light squeeze. "You don't want to hear about that Temari, Trust me, you're better off not remembering."

Pulling away from him far enough that she could look up into his eyes, Temari's gaze seemed to search his for a moment. "I am?"

He nodded silently as their gaze held for a few more seconds before Temari broke the contact.

"What about everything else?" She questioned.

Frowning Naruto was confused about what she meant, he could understand her blocking out the trauma of her ordeal. But what else was she thinking she had forgotten?

"Everything else?"

Temari nodded as she straightened, although she didn't move out of his arms. "There are a number of things that I can't seem to remember, for instance." She looked up at him again. "I don't remember when our child was conceived."

Naruto froze, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of him. His brain stuttered to a halt as he stared at her upturned face.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Temari turned in his arms and reached up to touch his face when he was unable to reply.

The big blond flinched at the touch as his brain finally decided to function again. And his first thought was that his subconscious was masochistic. That was the only reason he could think of that he would dream something like this.

"Naruto?" Her soft voice once again brought his attention back to her.

"I…….. Temari I'm not….." He stumbled to a halt.

Why was it so hard to tell her the truth? He silently questioned. Why was he having the overwhelming urge to let her assumption stand? That the two of them where an item and the child she carried was his.

Releasing his hold on her, he stood and started to pace. His mind suddenly a mad jumble of thoughts. Sure this was all a dream, but even in this, his own mind he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. As much as he wished he could make it easier for her by doing so.

But how to tell her what had really happened when he had just finished telling her that she was better off not remembering what she had gone through. He really wished he would wake up and not have to finish this conversation.

"Naruto?"

Once again her soft voice caught his attention. Coming to a halt he turned to face her, only to be struck by how beautiful she was perched on that boulder, a confused frown on her face. In that moment he found himself ready to lie, to do anything to keep her for himself.

Closing his eyes he took a strangle hold on that feeling and shoved it down, reminding himself that it would be cruel to try to bind her to him like that. He was not worthy of one such as her, he would only bring her pain.

Finally resolved, he opened his eyes and moved to kneel in front of her. Taking her clasped hands in his he took a deep breath before looking up to meet her gaze directly.

"Temari I wish I could tell you we had that kind of relationship……. But we don't."

Her frown deepened as she tried to decipher his words. Seeing that, he realized that he would have to be a little plainer.

"Temari, your baby isn't mine." He tried to keep his voice steady, but he found it harder to admit then he thought it should.

She drew in a sharp breath, her face going from confused to hurt in a heartbeat.

Sensing that she was about to pull away from him, Naruto tightened his hold on her hands. "I wish I could tell you different Temari. But it's the truth."

He watched her blink rapidly to stave off the tears welling in her silver eyes. "Then how?" Her voice trembled. "I don't remember."

Taking a deep breath Naruto hoped he could tell her without traumatizing her all over again. "You were captured by a group of shinobi, we don't know who they were yet. But they had you for quite a while."

He watched as she assimilated his words, her emotions showing clearly in her eyes.

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with………." Her voice trailed off and he saw the moment that she understood what he had been trying to say. She looked at him, the question in her eyes that he confirmed with a nod.

She squeezed her eyes closed and he felt a light tremble shake her frame. Naruto tightened his grip once again as he felt her pain as if it was his own. He tried to remain calm as he waited for her to break down, or explode. He wasn't sure which way she would react this time.

But after a few minutes of Temari sitting silently, he watched her take in a long deep breath. Then slowly she opened her eyes, but he was unprepared for soft smile that curved her lips.

"Thank you Naruto, I am sorry for making such an assumption."

The big blond felt as if a huge height had been lifted off him by her soft words, even as he wondered how it was that she could be so calm and accepting.

He felt compelled to add. "I wish I could tell you different Temari."

Her smile stayed in place as she extracted her hands from his and raised them to cup his jaw. "So do I."

A comfortable silence fell between then, in which time Temari's fingers started tracing the contours of Naruto's face. The big blond felt his eye lids grow heavy as her caress fluttered over every inch of his features. Her touch was almost addicting and he wished it would never end, if only he could come up with an excuse to never leave her side.

But he knew that the only place he could let down his guard with her like this was here in his dreams. In real life he wasn't good for her, wasn't good for anyone really.

As if sensing his thoughts, Temari spoke. "Something's bothering you Naruto, tell me what it is."

Even here in his dreams he didn't want to tell her the truth, at least not the whole truth. That he wanted to step into a relationship with her, to be part of her and her child's life. It was suddenly such a clear picture in his mind, a family consisting of the three of them.

But even with his messed up life that had demon haters around every corner set aside. He still carried the guilt of failing his own son. How could he be of any use to a wonderful, strong woman like Temari if he couldn't even deal with his own life. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he failed her, he always failed eventually no matter how hard he tried not to. It would be better for her and her son or daughter if he was merely a friend that came around from time to time.

He was sure once she was around him a little longer that she would change her mind about her request that he be the kids Godfather. After all she had asked before he had told her about his past with Jewel and the death of her and his son, soon Temari would realize that he wasn't fit for that kind position.

"Naruto?" She prompted, again dragging him from his thoughts.

Somehow he got the feeling that she wouldn't allow him to avoid her inquiry. And yet couldn't bring himself to lie to her outright. So instead he voiced a thought that had been reoccurring in his mind almost since the day he had found her.

"I was thinking that it's too bad that we didn't get a chance to get to know each other like this when we were younger and unattached." It was true, but then again not completely. It was more like a wish spoken out loud. "I think that back before all the shit that happened in my life to mess it up more then it was when I was a kid, we might have become more then friends."

He looked up at her then and saw the sad smile on her face. "I think you may be right Naruto, but life is what it is."

The big blond nodded, even though he got the feeling that she was only humoring him with her words. There was no way she would want to be involved with the likes of him, then or now.

When she didn't pull away from him, or stop teasing his skin with her finger tips he decided to just stay in the moment and let this dream go where it may. Shifting his position slightly he leaned forward and tentatively rested his head on her lap. He gave a sigh of relief when she didn't protest but started threading her fingers through his hair.

"I just get lonely sometimes." He admitted quietly.

"We all do Naruto." Temari assured him. "Every single one of us feels like that at times."

Closing his eyes Naruto savored decided to simply savor the moment. He felt like he was in heaven, and just as he had wished to wake up from this dream only moments before. He now wished that he would never wake up, that he could just stay like this, with Temari in a quiet forest glen without another soul around.

It seemed like hours that he stayed kneeling at the kunoichi's feet, his head in her lap and her gentle fingers playing with his hair.

But all good things eventually come to an end.

"Naruto, I think you need to tell me everything that I forgot." Temari announced softly.

Reluctantly he pulled back and sat down Indian style on the grass covered ground. "I don't think that is the best idea Temari."

"Why not?" She slid closer to the edge of the boulder as she looked down on him.

"Well it's been really hard on you already, I don't think you need to go through all of that again." Naruto explained. He clearly remembered the nights of hysterics and tears that he had held her through. He wasn't sure if he could see that again, even if it was only in his dreams.

To his surprise Temari slid off her perch and settled herself in his lap. "If you're here I'm sure I'll be fine."

She then stunned him with a radiant smile before wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling into his chest. When he didn't respond after a few moments he felt her poke him in the side.

"Start talking mister."

Yup, definitely the weirdest dream he had ever had.

Taking a deep breath he decided to follow her orders, so he started at the beginning when he had first found her. And continued on to tell her the edited version of what she had told him that night out in the woods.

She didn't once flinch, as he continued to recount the events that took place after they had arrived in Konoha. To his relief she didn't so much as shed a tear throughout his telling. In fact she was so quiet that he was starting to worry about her.

"So it sounds like I've been a lot more trouble then you bargained for." Temari remarked when he was finally finished with bringing her up to date.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head in disbelief. She was one outstanding woman.

"What?" She finally sat up to look at him questioningly.

"You really are amazing Temari." He confided as he slipped a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"As are you." She smiled at him before turning serious. "And you left out one part."

He raised a brow at her. "I did?"

She nodded, her expression turning sad. "You lost your son, and because of me and my situation you have been reminded of that every day since I found out I was pregnant."

Naruto tried to keep his tone light, although the fact that she remembered that part of their time together when other parts were blurred left him unsettled. "Like I said before, my life went to hell years ago. And none of it is your fault, it's just the hand I was dealt."

"Well I'm sorry anyway." She murmured reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug, which he returned.

Pulling back she gifted him with a smile that had him forgetting to breath. "Come home soon Naruto, I miss you."

Before he could think of anything to say to that unexpected statement he felt her grip on his neck tighten, pulling him closer to her. Then without a warning lifted herself up and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was hardly more then a peck, yet the demon vessel felt its affect through his entire body. And he was stunned to his very core by her actions, it happened so quickly he had no time to respond before she pulled back and once again smiled.

"Stay safe."

And then she vanished into thin air, leaving him sitting alone in the forest clearing that was rapidly starting to fade around him.

Naruto had to blink several times before he realized that he was suddenly awake, hence the reason that the dream had vanished.

"I'll be home soon." He murmured before he rolled onto his stomach and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

25 25 25 25 25 25 25

Kyuubi wasn't sure if he should laugh or just settle on being smug. He wasn't even sure if he had the words to describe what had just transpired inside his host's head.

The golden female had even more power then he could have imagined, for she had actually been there with them. It wasn't just a meeting of conscious's, as the previous dreams had been. Somehow her very essence had traversed the long distance between them and she had been there.

Even for one of his age it was baffling as to how she had done it, as far as he knew humans didn't usually have those kind of abilities. Even in demons that kind of ability would have been unusual.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had never sensed any hint of a demonic aura around her, he would have started to suspect that she was more like Naruto then anyone would have thought.

But she wasn't a demon host, or even a demoness in disguise. What she was was a complete enigma to him, a puzzle that didn't seem to want to be solved.

In truth the kitsune was starting to become more then a little attracted to her himself. It was really too bad that he didn't still have a body of his own, or he would be courting her himself. Something he wasn't sure his host would be happy with should he find out about it.

Turning his gaze to the crack in his cell, that only seemed to be this prominent when the female and her power were close by. The nine-tails wished that he had had more time for females in his previous life, if he had perhaps he would understand them better.

Because this one was an enigma like he had never known.

25 25 25 25 25 25 25

Temari opened her eyes to a dark bedroom, still more then a little asleep she curled onto the pile of pillows she was sleeping on. Her conversation with Naruto had brought everything back into perspective. And she was so grateful to him for being patient with her.

Yawning as her eyes slowly drooped back closed, she played their discussion over in her mind. A light blush covered her cheeks when she realized that she had kissed him before he left. Although she probably wouldn't have been surprised she supposed. Their talk had reminded her of the first time she had seen him use the full power of the Kyuubi in battle.

It had been when Itachi had attacked Konoha, she and her brothers had come to help their allies. And she had ended up with a front row seat to Naruto and the Kyuubi killing Kisame. It had been the first time she had really looked at the blond Leaf shinobi as anything other then her younger brothers friend.

But it was after the battle that she really remembered. Shikamaru had been killed that day, the shadow master had been overwhelmed by sheer numbers and Ino had been hysterical in her grief as she clutched his lifeless body. Uncaring that she was as soaked in his blood as he was.

Not even Sakura or Tsunade had been able to get close to the girl. But then Naruto had walked up to them, Temari clearly remembered being amazed to see the way that the Kyuubi's fiery chakra and seemed to be sucked back into Naruto's body as he walked, the other ninja making a path for him.

Everyone gathered around them could easily feel the power he held, and yet it was a different kind of strength that caught Temari's attention. Kneeling down he had wrapped a surprisingly unresisting Ino in his arms, holding her tight as she continued to weep, and without a word he was able to separate her from the body of her lover.

Once she had calmed down some he had beaconed Sakura and Hinata to take her. The two girls had to hold up the grief stricken blond between them to keep her from collapsing on the ground. Naruto had then knelt down and carefully picked up the broken body of Shikamaru and silently carried him back into the village.

Temari clearly remembered the way everyone, even the ANBU and the Hokage had seemed to move about him and help him as if following instructions, and yet he never spoke a single word to any of them.

She remembered seeing the grief in his own eyes as he held the body of his friend, and yet he had been able to keep it mostly hidden and looked after those around him instead.

In that moment she had wanted nothing more then to walk up to his side and stay there, to be of assistance to him. There was a light about him that seemed to call to her. But she had been too embarrassed to even consider doing such a thing, and then the opportunity had passed by. Because he had then left to go after Itachi and Sasuke who were last seen having a battle of epic proportions, while she had to see to an unconscious Kankuro and a comatose Gaara.

A soft smile curved Temari's lips as she remembered that day. Yes it had been the first and only time she had truly felt attracted to a man, and it had been Naruto. Funny that she had forgotten about that until their conversation.

Too bad she didn't have the guts to tell him that it was him that had caught her eye all those years ago. Maybe someopday she would tell him.

25 25 25 25 25

Well I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but now that my muse has some interest in it again, she had decided to go in a much different direction then I had previously planned. As such I will leave the story here for now or it would be another while before I put this chapter up.

Next time there will be a little more information on the mystery of the White chakra, and Temari sets a whole new chain of events into motion.

Thank you all for your patience and support over the long wait between updates.

I hope you enjoy.

Legilmyth


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

26 days since Naruto found Temari

18 days since They arrived in Konoha

10 days since Naruto left on his mission

26 26 26 26 26

*Shukufuku- God's Favor. *Junsui- Pure. *Someisa- Knowledge & Judgment.

26 26

Kakashi groaned as he lifted his bed frame, not bothering to remove the mattress first, and flipped the whole thing onto its side. The muscles in his left arm protested slightly, it seemed that they still were not back to a hundred percent after Naruto had crushed it.

The Copy-Nin ignored his bodies protest, after all, he was going to be dead soon. So why worry about a few tender muscles?

Once the bed was out of his way, he pulled a kunai out of his weapons pouch and knelt on the hardwood floor. Stabbing the sharp blade into a crack that was quite a bit wider then the rest of the floor, he began to pry one of the boards from its place.

He almost couldn't believe he had come to this. Digging up his family's secret stash of scrolls in hopes of finding some answers to his current situation. But he couldn't take the strain any longer.

There had been no more high outputs of White Chakra in the village since that first night after he and Iruka had returned from their weekend getaway.

But he could still feel its presence; every day as he walked the streets, joined Iruka and Temari for lunch. He could feel it close by, as if it was watching his every move. The malice in it was a tangible thing, whether it was coming from the power itself or from the wielder, he wasn't sure. But it wanted him erased.

Yet for some reason, no attack had come. He hadn't been confronted in any way, shape or form.

And Kakashi had to know why. All of his family had died because the use of White Chakra as a weapon of battle, instead of protection, had brought a curse down upon them.

Everyone of those that he remembered had died in disturbing ways. Or they had ended up committing sepuku, like his own father had. After his mission had gone horribly wrong, resulting in the pointless death of an entire squad.

Yes, the Hataki curse rubbed off on those associated with the clan as well. As Kakashi well knew, having he lost his own team as a teenager. And he had barely even touched the White Chakra that resided inside of his body.

But as the years passed, Kakashi had foolishly begun to believe that he had escaped the vengeance that had taken out the rest of his clan. Since he had passed the age of forty, he had started to let himself hope that he would be passed over.

After all, he was the first Hataki in three generations to live past the age of thirty-four.

Pausing in his efforts to pry up the board that was being a lot more stubborn then he had expected it would be. Kakashi quickly stripped off his Jonin vest, tossing it carelessly aside as he once again bent to his task.

As the piece of cedar slowly started to give, he couldn't help but feel a little bit angry over his situation. He had finally started to allow himself to form attachments. To let others into his life other then his students, who had always included him despite them having to drag him along.

Most of the time against his will.

Only a few of attachments mind you, Iruka namely. It still amazed him that he had become so close to the Chunnin. After years of them both being invited to every event the former team seven came up with, they had slowly started getting to know one another. And eventually they discovered that they had a great deal in common.

The board finally came loose with a protesting screech. Pushing it aside, Kakashi could already see the edge of a small sealed trunk sitting in the exact spot he had placed it, the day he had moved into the apartment.

However, it was too large to fit through the hole opened by a single board. So the Jonin shifted his position and started to work on the second plank.

As the wood slowly came loose, Kakashi couldn't help but wish that he had learned to live his life a little bit sooner. There were more then a few things he would be leaving undone when he died.

"Well Iruka," He muttered aloud as the second board gave way. "It looks like you'll win the bet after all."

The second board, along with the kunai were quickly dumped unceremoniously off to the side. Grabbing the one by two foot trunk by its end handles Kakashi quickly pulled the surprisingly heavy box from its hiding place.

Once it was up on the floor he had to take a moment to inspect the seals binding it. It had been so long since he had put it away, he didn't immediately recall which spells he had used to seal it.

However it only took a moment for his to remember the correct sequence of disengaging them. This would be the first time he had seen this trunk open since he had graduated from the academy as a child.

He hadn't bothered looking inside of it after he had inherited it. He wanted nothing to do with the power that had brought his family to ruin, he had made that mistake once as a child, and he never wanted to repeat it. But now it appeared that he had no choice.

It was either try to figure out why his executioner was toying with him, or go insane from the waiting. Of course that could be the whole reason for the waiting game.

He didn't remember a lot from the white chakra scrolls he had read as a seven year old. Mostly because at the time it had been beyond boring. There had been so many rituals to go through before he could use the power, that his attention span had been limited.

Then after the initiation ceremony, on the eve of his graduation from the academy. He had outright refused to have any part of learning or using the power he had been granted.

The last seal gave way as Kakashi wondered what it would be like to actually be traumatized by trauma. He was sure if he ever asked the question aloud, he would be sent to the psychiatric ward.

But he couldn't help but wonder, his whole life he had watched others around him be effected by negative events. While he, thanks to his awakened birthright, only had an hour or two before his memories of the event were basically wiped clean.

Eventually they did come back, the memories, but they were muted, all of the pain or other emotions were gone. It was like watching surveillance footage on a monitor. He could see every detail clearly in his mind, yet there was never any emotions to go with it.

To this day, he wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

Giving his head a shake Kakashi pushed his thoughts aside. Turning his attention back to the trunk in front of him, he had been spending way too much time dwelling on his past over the last couple days.

Hopefully he would find something inside one of the old scrolls that would tell him what to expect next, or at least tell him how long he was going to have to wait before he was attacked.

Grimly he lifted the old wooden lid, the hinges squeaking from lack of use. Inside was filled with neatly organized scrolls. Each clearly labeled as to what ability it contained and what the skill level required to use it was.

His gloved hand hovered over the box for a few moments before he forced himself to remove one of the scrolls.

After reading the label he carefully set it aside and reached for another, he knew that the old paper was protected by a spell to keep it from being damaged. But he figured that anything to do with the use of White Chakra needed to be handled with the utmost care.

The white power had a mind of it's own, so he wasn't going to take any chances at losing some vital information. He only wished he had been smart enough to listen to his mother when she had tried to talk him out of having the power unleashed inside of him.

She had warned him of the curse.

But he hadn't listened, he had been to impressed with his Fathers abilities, and as a young boy had wanted to do everything his sire could, and more. Just look where that had gotten him.

It was at least two o'clock in the morning, and he was ripping apart his bedroom floor in order to go through a pile of dusty old scrolls. Because for the first time in his life, he was hunted and there was nothing he could do to defend against it.

Or maybe there was, there was the faintest chance that the scrolls now sitting in front of him might have some information that could give him some slim hope of reversing his fate. That hope quickly started dwindling however, as each scroll he removed claimed to be yet another attack.

Talk about a family obsession.

Just when he uncovered the last row and was about ready to give up. He spotted a cloth bundle sitting in snuggly with the last few scrolls. Hoping against hope that he was finally going to catch a break, he quickly pulled out the small square.

The brittle fabric started to crumble almost as soon as he touched it, and Kakashi felt his expectation drop along with the falling pieces. Did it not have a protection spell on it?

Unwrapping what was left of the decrepit cloth, he was surprised to find a leather bound book. Partly because it was obviously older then any of the scrolls, which made it an oddity. But also that it did in fact have several preservation spells on it.

Thumbing open the cover, he had to blink several times before he was convinced that he was reading the title correctly.

**~ '****The Training and Secrets of a White Miko'**

No wonder it was at the bottom of the box, if he remembered correctly, Miko was another term used for a priestess a hundred or so years ago. And he was pretty sure that his more recent ancestors had no intention of devoting any time to such things when the White Chakra could be wielded as a weapon.

A quick glance at the four remaining scrolls told him that they were yet more training manuscripts. The book he held in his hands was the only thing in the chest that might be of some use to him.

Setting the book up on his bedside table, he quickly put the scrolls back into their place and closed the trunk. After a moment's thought, he set the box back in its hiding place, set the boards back over the hole and moved his bed into its proper upright position.

The last thing he needed was for someone to show up, namely Iruka. And demand to know what he was doing. The Teacher did have a habit of showing up unannounced at the oddest times.

Once everything was back in place, Kakashi clicked on his bedside lamp and moved his pillows against the headboard before grabbing the book and settling down on the mattress to start going through the manuscript.

The second page declared that it was nearly two hundred years old. And written by a woman Named Junsui Hitomi, according to the dates it had taken her five years.

Kakashi paused, the name seemed familiar, but then Hitmoni was a fairly popular name, so maybe not. Turning to the next page he began to read.

**~ My name is Junsui Hitomi, as far as I am aware I am the first White Priestess to put the secrets of my inheritance down on paper.**

**My family has always passed our knowledge down through the generations verbally. I do not know what other families have done, for I have never met another with the same powers as I.**

**And I now have a daughter, it is for her that I am writing down my knowledge. She was born only yesterday, but I am not sure if I will be alive long enough to train her in the use if the power that will no doubt manifest inside of her someday.**

**I am simply grateful that I survived the birthing process, without Shukufuku's father alive to assist me, I'm afraid I am very weak. It is only the ability to heal quickly that saved us both.**

**Without my lifemate, I am missing a piece of my soul. Our broken bond has been the most painful experience of my life. If I had not been carrying our child at the time of his death, I know that I would have quickly followed him to the other side.**

**To have the very essence of my power battling itself inside of me has been draining. For part of it wishes to follow my beloved Someisa into death, while the other has to protect our child at any cost.**

**I know that it was Shukufuku's power that in the end brought me back from deaths arms. Already it has awoken within her, making her a Miko before she was even born.**

**But I digress, I must start at the beginning, just as I was taught, and will hopefully be able to teach my only daughter.**

Kakashi paused, it felt like he was reading someone's private journal. And it made him feel like a sneak. It took several minutes of contemplation before it dawned on him that the book he held was most likely written by one of his ancestors.

That realization made it a lot easier to turn his attention back to the carefully written words before him

**~ A very long time ago, the gods took pity on the human race, for we were few, and had no natural weapons to defend ourselves.**

**So a select few were granted a holy power, and the knowledge to wield it. So these men and women became Priests and Priestess', who traveled the lands healing and teaching the people.**

**But the power had a flaw, it could heal, yet it could also kill if not wielded properly. Because of the dangers the priests and priestess' faced during their travels, they were quite often forced to use their gifts to defend themselves against humans of an unsavory nature.**

**Because there were now many who wielded this power, the gods feared that it would become tainted if continually used to end lives. And thereby threatening the very lives of the beings it was created to protect.**

**And so the deities gifted each wielder of white power with a familiar, a great spirit beast that when needed could take solid form and wield the elements.**

**Each time a child with the power was born, a companion would immediately appear. These familiars could take many forms and sizes, although they most often appeared to be an ordinary animal.**

**Since only one parent needed to be able to wield the power in order for a child to inherit the same gift. It did not take very many generations before there was a large population of wielders and familiars.**

I **do not know for sure what it was that created the rift between the humans and their familiars. Although there is one tale that claims that a priestess left her familiar to die when it appeared to be bested in battle.**

**The creature survived, but became angry and resentful of his mistress because she had abandoned him. It is said that he took the form of a great dragon, and once his strength had returned, he found the priestess and killed her.**

**Others of the holy order then hunted the dragon, human and familiar alike. Seeking to punish him for his crime.**

**With each attack it is said that the dragon fell further into darkness. Until finally he vowed to wage war on any human with a familiar by their side. And he killed many of both, each time becoming more powerful as his hate and the darkness within his soul grew.**

**There were so many losses that a meeting was finally called, and it was decided that man and beast should part ways. **

**Most of the familiars decided to choose permanent forms, then formed clans with those that chose the same animal to mimic. To protect the humans they loved so dearly, the clans went into hiding. Eventually establishing their own cultures. They learned to reproduce as others did, as well as train, developing their powers to higher levels. **

**For several human generations there were no sightings of the dark dragon. Until the day that a familiar of the cat tribe befriended a human child, although the child had no holy powers, somehow the dragon learned of their relationship.**

**He attacked the child's village, killing all who resided there. The cat and her clan fought back, trying to defend the innocent. But they were no match for the dragon, who now sported two heads and two tails.**

**He took the cat responsible for befriending a human prisoner, torturing her for many years before she managed to escape. But not before she discovered that he had gained his extra appendages to house his growing power.**

**Wishing to atone for her mistake, the cat passed on her knowledge to others of her kind. Then it is said that she made a pact with the God of Death so that she could once again be with her human friend.**

**The cat clan passed on her knowledge, as they and other clans resolved that they must destroy the dragon before he caused more suffering. **

**Again, the dragon somehow learned of their plan, and he began capturing as many as he could. Although unlike his first captive, he did not harm them. Instead he poisoned their minds and hearts with his own evil, convincing them that they were far superior to humans. That they were more on par with the gods. **

**It did not take long for this mentality to spread. Those that had fallen started calling themselves Youkai, and they had no regard for life, human of otherwise. Creating devastation in their wake with their elemental powers where ever they went, humans created their own name for them.**

**~ Demons.**

Kakashi sat stunned, staring at the last word. Which was followed by a smudge of ink, as if the brush had been dropped and the ink wiped away before it soaked through the parchment. One third of the page was left blank, and the space seemed to glare back at him, as if daring him to disbelieve the truth of the words he had just read.

It was mind boggling to consider that where as he had started reading in hopes of learning about the power he had inherited, and here he had a manuscript claiming to know the origin of demons.

He sat staring blankly into space as he tried to fully process the information he held in his hands. Then after a moment's thought, he decided that the disregard for life that had just been described, certainly matched that of the Kyuubi when it had attacked Konoha more then twenty years ago.

As well as the attitude Gaara exhibited when he first came to the chunin exams, since Shukaku had been a major influence on the boy his whole life.

Kakashi himself had seen a marked difference in the red haired Kazekage since his demon had been removed as a teenager. He still wasn't the friendliest person to be around, but he certainly took good care of his village.

Itachi and Kisame were two other prime examples of how demon possession turned their hosts into blood thirsty killers.

Frowning, the Scarecrow flipped back to the page to reread the part about the first familiars as a thought struck him.

Naruto had complete control over his demon tenant. Being able to use a large amount of the Kitsune's power, and seemingly with ease once he had practiced enough.

Kakashi had always assumed that Naruto was able to succeed where others had failed because the Kyuubi had been sealed differently then the other demons had been. That it was the Yondaime's seal that made the bonding of human and demon chakra possible without the creature influencing its host too much.

Although it had not always been that way, the Copy-nin clearly remembered the first time he had seen Naruto use the red chakra, after Gaara's death. It had been frightening, even for one as battle wise as himself.

The out of the blue, only a few years later, when the Sound had once again attacked Konoha, Naruto had released all nine tales of power to defeat Kabuto and his army nearly single handedly.

Could it be possible that the Kyuubi was voluntarily helping its host? An hour ago Kakashi would have laughed at the very idea. But after what he had just read, he had to admit that the idea wasn't all that farfetched. If what the book in his hands said was true, then perhaps the Kyuubi had had a change of heart after being sealed away.

After all, Naruto seemed to change the mindset of almost every opponent he faced, perhaps the Kyuubi no Yoko was no different.

He wondered if he would have time to talk to Naruto about this discovery, if he would still be alive by the time the blond returned to the village. That small reminder of his current predicament had the Copy-nin flipping back to where he had finished reading, then turn the next page.

The writing seemed to be a little messier then it had previously.

**~ It has been three days since I've had the strength to write. I fear that it might soon be gone altogether. But I refuse to give up yet, I must get Shukufuku to safety before my soul departs this world. I believe I know somewhere that she will be safe, with good people to raise her.**

**This place has been an acceptable dwelling to hide from the demon that wishes for my death, but there are no other people living close by. However I am consoled by the fact that I can still sense the battle between Hachibi and Kyuubi raging on, as it has for the last six months. **

**The very essence of the earth trembles with each blow that those two titan's trade. But I know that the battle cannot last forever. And when if ends, he will come after me again.**

**The demon king does not forget a grievance. But even if he comes, I need not fear for my dear Shuku, the great Kyuubi would never harm a child, it is beneath his honor.**

Kakashi blinked at the page before him, the scourge of Konoha had honor? But what really caught his attention was that Hitomi wrote of the Kitsune like she knew him personally.

The Copy-nin had the urge to pinch himself to see if he was actually awake, and not having some bazaar dream. If he tried to tell anyone about what he had just read, they would lock him in a paddled cell.

Shaking his head at the thought, then deciding that he had to know what else this mysterious Hitomi had to say, he turned his attention back to the book.

**~ Because my time may be short, I have decided to leave the rest of the history lesson for a later time. **

**I must focus now on explaining what the power, know called 'White Chakra' is, what it does and can do, as well as how it is awakened in a person.**

**While in the beginning a child was said to be able to use this gift almost immediately. It is no longer that easy. Not the white power lays dormant within, and can only be released for use after the person it resides in had been through severe mental, emotional and physical trauma. Or had a near death experience.**

Kakashi grimaced at the reminder of what it took to be able to use white chakra, he now clearly remembered his own initiation.

**~ Although it takes such extremes to release the power, once it has been done, and the white chakra has fully been accepted by the body. All memories of the experience and events linked to it will be erased. **

**These memories will occasionally resurface at a later date, but by the blessing of the white gift, these memories will hold no pain. **

The Copy-nin found himself shaking his head, it was true, he did remember the initiation as clearly as the day it happened. And yet he felt so detached when he replayed it in his mind.

And people wondered how he had risen through the Konoha ranks so quickly as a child. There had been nothing holding him back, nothing emotional anyway.

Determined not to dwell on his childhood anymore, he turned back to reading.

**~ In the same token, any physical injuries will be healed, the entire system purged of any taint. White Chakra is in essence a living entity, it will not tolerate any kind of unwanted, or foreign matter in the body. **

**For instance, poisons are virtually useless against one with an awakened gift. White Chakra is also very protective of its wielder, and any close relations. In times of danger, it can even lash out on its own against any assailant with evil intentions.**

**This means both human and demon alike. Although it should be noted that humans can be harder to read without training, a human with ill intent could begin their assault before the power will react. **

**While demons wear their intent in their very aura's, meaning that they will not get the chance to launch a physical attack before they themselves are injured or purified completely. **

**Perhaps it is because of the awakening process that the power is now mostly brought out in females, and not their male relatives. Women tend to be more sensitive, and therefore more susceptible to emotional and mental trauma.**

**The loss of a child or loved one is the most common occurrence that brings out the power, sometimes even without any physical injury being needed. Hence the reason males are more usually awoken after a near death experience. Perhaps this is due to the different roles in daily life between the two sexes, but that is only my own personal theory.**

**It should also be noted that no mere injury will unleash white chakra, the damage must be life threatening before it will react. I believe that this happens because the power reacts more readily to emotion then it does to physical pain. **

**For instance when wielding this power, emotions are the key to controlling or unleashing it. **

**But yet again I digress, I must write my thoughts out in order. As I noted before, the awakening endows its wielder with several attributes. The ability to self heal quickly, and with training, heal others as well. Being the most prominent of these gifts.**

**White Chakra also acts as personal protection, even without training, it will lash out and attack any threat. These two abilities are guaranteed in anyone with the gift. However, there are occasionally individuals that develop additional abilities. **

**I myself can occasionally see through the veil between the living and the dead, and speak to the spirits of those that have passed from this life. **

Kakashi once again found himself rereading the last paragraph. See spirits of the dead?

The book in his hands was either the holder of some of the greatest secrets in history, or the Hitomi who wrote it had one of the most overly active imaginations of all time.

Snapping the book closed, he dropped it on the mattress beside him and simply stared at the leather binding. It was crazy he decided.

The origin of demons, a power that gave the ability to speak to the dead. The very idea was insane.

Feeling frustrated that his find had turned out to be a bunch of nonsense, the Copy-nin growled several choice words as he swung his feet off the bed and stood. After several moments of agitated pacing, he glance at the small clock sitting on his night stand.

The tiny hands indicated that it was 3:15 AM. Pulling down his mask he scrubbed his hands over his face, knowing that he should try to get some sleep. However, the prospect of closing his eyes was not a pleasant one.

Stripping off his Hatie-ate, which was followed closely by his mask, he dumped both articles on his night stand before making a sharp turn on his heel and heading in the direction of his small kitchen.

"Stupid waste of time." He grumbled as he flipped on the kitchen light.

Opening his fridge he didn't see anything he wanted to eat, not that there was much to choose from. He hadn't been bothered to buy many groceries over the last week, why bother when he could be dead at any time.

Making a face he realized how morbid his thoughts had gotten over the last few days. Not that he had ever been the most optimistic person in the world to begin with. But still, the whole situation he was in had him feeling a lot less positive about anything.

After rummaging through his cupboard and not finding anything that he was interested in eating, he contented himself with a glass of water before heading back to his room. He knew that he should at least try to sleep, even if he was fairly certain that he would be plagued by nightmares.

Once back in his room, he found his gaze drawn to the small brown manuscript resting on top of his rumpled blankets. The disappointment he felt was almost tangible as he pulled his long sleeved shirt over his head. Balling up the navy colored fabric before he tossed it in the direction of his overflowing laundry hamper.

As he continued to undress, he found his gaze constantly being drawn back to the old book. As if it was some kind of magnet for his eyes.

Stepping into a pair of pajama pants he found himself wondering what else Hitomi had written in that ancient book. Yes, he was pretty certain that everything written in it was a bunch of bullshit. Well not everything, she was accurate on a number of things.

Yet despite his doubts to its validity, he still felt like reading more. Crawling into bed, he stared at the little book for a few indecisive moments before picking it up and finding the page he had been on.

What could it hurt to read more? Maybe if he was really lucky it would bore him to sleep.

**~ I myself can occasionally see through the veil between the living and the dead, and speak to the spirits of those that have passed from this life.**

**My mother told me of several other attributes that occasionally arise. They are, Telepathy, the ability to communicate without spoken words with others. This is the most common extra ability, many wielders have it to some extent, although most are limited to communicating with only their soulmate. **

**It takes great strength to contact others, as there is no spiritual link like with that of a life mate.**

**The gift of the Seer; the ability to catch glimpses of the future, but more often the past. This ability can be used to ascertain the truth in a dispute, as a trained Seer can look into a person and see that individuals past deeds. **

**It is also said that some individuals gain the ability to channel the white chakra to form weapons. My whole life I was warned not to develop such an ability, as it seems to change the wielder a little each time it is used to shed blood.**

**My Mother witnessed such a happening, and told how over time, the white power became tainted with death. And as such, should its wielder come into contact with a wielder of pure power. The pure chakra will lash out and purify the darkness from the other.**

**This purification almost always results in the death of the person housing the tainted power, as the body is too reliant on the white chakra to live without it. ~**

Kakashi shook his head, there it was in black and white. The tainted would be purified, and even though he had only used white chakra in a few desperate instances, he had used it to kill. And considering how much the rest of his family had used it as a weapon, it was no wonder that they had brought a curse down upon the clan.

He found it rather interesting that after he had decided that he was reading a work of fiction, he had found exactly what he had been looking for.

So maybe he had jumped to conclusions, although there was so far no mention of a pure source having the urge to track down the tainted one just to eliminate it. So maybe, just maybe if he could avoid getting close to whomever it was that carried the white chakra, and therefore avoid getting himself killed.

It wasn't much, there were a lot of complications to that theory. Especially since he had no idea who the other wielder was, but at least it was more then he had had before finding the book. Knowing that it wouldn't be that simple of a task. He decided to worry about it in the morning, and turned his attention back to the book in his hands.

The place where he had left off ended with a partly blank page. Carefully turning to next piece of delicate parchment his eyebrows went up as he read the first line.

**~ Be forewarned, one who houses the white power has little choice in who their lifemate will be. Although those who's power has not been awakened can choose to ignore the choice, the awakened cannot.**

**A soulmate can be found in the most unlikely of places, at the oddest of times. Sometimes it may be someone the wielder is already acquainted with. Usually that scenario happens in the case of people who have grown up knowing each other. **

**While the more powerful wielders will know from a young age, the majority do not sense it until they reach adulthood. The first indication can be anything from a strong pull or almost instant attraction that is impossible to resist. To a vision, even for those who are not Seer's**

**It should be noted that a wielder of white chakra is most often connected to another wielder. Or another being of great power. It is not uncommon for a wielder to be attracted to a demon, as the two powers used to work in harmony with each other and thus are quite compatible. As long as the demon has not turned to the darkness, if this is the case, the two will destroy each other, for darkness and light cannot blend harmoniously.**

**Once a lifemate is found. The awakened wielders chakra will from a bond at the first touch, transferring the attraction to its chosen partner. This bond can keep them connected over very long distances, and it is not uncommon for lifemates to be able to communicate over great distances as well.**

**The bond will be solidified completely the first time the couple has intimate relations. Once this has been done, only death can break it. Although quite often if the lifemate that perishes first is not the wielder, the wielder will die as well. **

**There are some cases where the wielder will survive, usually because there are children in need of care. But it takes a strong determination to resist the pull of death, for the soul is permanently broken once the life bond is severed.**

Kakashi couldn't help but grimace at the bleak picture painted by the delicate handwriting before him. He shifted uncomfortably as he realized that he wasn't sure if he had come in contact with his intended or not.

He had been sexually attracted to various people over the years, well sort of, enough to engage in the occasional fling. But none of those encounters could be classed in the 'irresistible' category. In fact most he couldn't even remember the name of his partner. He had never felt the urge for more then one night stands, never once going back for seconds.

So if this writing was accurate, did it mean that he had yet to meet his soulmate? Not that he was entirely sure if he believed in the concept. But the idea did have merit, he was the first person to admit that he had trust issues.

Of course he had always downplayed it because he never intended to get seriously involved with someone. Not wanting to risk passing his curse on to anyone else. And that had been one of the reasons he had always restricted himself to one night stands. At least that's what he had always told himself. But suddenly he realized that the truth was he had never been interested enough to go back.

Odd that he hadn't realized that before.

Stifling a yawn he decided to add the topic to his 'think about later' list and continue reading.

**~ A note of warning, those who carry the power within them are extremely fertile. To my knowledge there are no know contraceptives that work on those of us with the gift. **

Kakashi felt a chill run through his soul as his eyes widened. He had to remind himself that this book had been written nearly two hundred years ago in order to keep himself from panicking. Seeing as he had been far from celibate throughout his life, but surely by now a contraceptive had been created that would work. If not, he could be in very big trouble.

Thankfully a glance at the next sentence calmed him before he got too worked up over this latest information.

**~ However, this is only true for those whose power has not been awakened. A wielder can only conceive with their lifemate. **

Kakashi sagged with relief, her was safe. Providing of course that Hitomi hadn't gotten it backwards. Although it stood to reason she was right, since he had never been informed of any little Hatakies running around.

It then dawned on the jonin then that he seemed to be jumping back and forth between believing what he was reading, and thinking that it was all a well made up story. And he was relieved that no one would ever know of this incident but him.

He found that he was now leaning quite strongly back in the direction of believing what he was reading.

**~ Because of this phenomenon, those who have not yet awakened should be careful to choose the lifemate they are linked too. For in the event that their powers are awakened after the union, conception of children will not be possible if the partner was not the true intended.**

Again the writing ended midway down the page. Unable to stifle another yawn, Kakashi glanced at his clock. And was startled to find that it was nearly four in the morning.

Even if he was off duty, he knew that he would not have the luxury of sleeping in for long. If he didn't meet Iruka and Temari for lunch, the chunnin might start to suspect that something was wrong.

And the last thing Kakashi needed was the nosey teacher dogging his every step. There was still someone out there who could kill him with a touch, whether or not they were actually in Konoha hunting him was now another question entirely. But until he knew the answer, he knew he had to keep Iruka happy.

Closing the book, he rewrapped it in it's cloth and reached down to shove it as far under his bed as he could. He didn't feel the need to hide it any better, since he planned on reading the rest of it as soon as possible.

Satisfied that it at least wouldn't be seen by a certain scar faced man, who was incapable of minding his own business. Kakashi got up to turn off the light.

What he had already read gave him a lot to think about, and it was difficult to say if he would get any sleep. But he could try.

* * *

Tsunade double checked to be sure that she had the right scrolls before handing the three rolled parchments to the white eyed jonin standing on the other side of her desk.

It was first thing in the morning, so it never hurt to be careful. The last thing she needed was to send a scroll to the wrong place. With all the craziness going on with the Genin/Chunnin disaster, she wasn't getting much sleep.

"All three of these scrolls go straight to either Gaara, or Kankuro, if the Kazekage has not been located yet." The Godaime instructed Neji as the young man placed the scrolls inside his vest.

He nodded silently in response.

Leaning back so that she could see the five ninja standing behind him, she spoke to them as a group. "Keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious, and if by some chance you encounter the Kazekage on the way. Inform him that his sister is safe in Konoha and is being well cared for."

The mixture of jonin and chunin nodded their understanding.

Turning back to Neji, Tsunade added. "Let Sunagakure know that we will send more help as soon as we get the incident here figured out."

All six ninja bowed and headed for the door. However, after a couple steps the Hyuuga stopped and turned back. Tsunade raised a questioning brow at him.

"Has there been any word Hokage-Sama?" His voice was quiet, emotionless. But his rather vague question told the Godaime just what he was referring too.

"I'm sorry Neji, there hasn't been any new reports." The mission he was asking about was top secret. The only reason he knew anything about it was because his wife was leading the team.

Tsunade could tell by the slight frown that appeared on his face that he was worried. And it was so seldom that the ostracized Hyuga showed any emotion in her presence, other then anger, she felt compelled to try to ease his fears.

"I'm sure she's fine Neji, it's a good team."

He only nodded curtly and disappeared out the door after his team. The barrier closed with a quiet click, making the blond Hokage sigh.

Sometimes she really hated her job. Too often loved ones were lost with no explanation, sometimes due to mission secrecy, but also from lack of information, when an entire team was wiped out.

Shaking off her funk, Tsunade turned her attention to the roster spread out in front of her. She had to be careful not to spread her resources too thinly. Especially since Naruto wasn't present to take up the slack should anything happen.

Although it was starting to look like the incident at the training grounds might in fact have been a fight between her own people. There was still the possibility that outside forces were involved.

Especially after what had happened to Temari, the Hokage wasn't taking any chances. Hence the reason Uchiha Sasuke had not been sent to Suna. With Naruto out of town, the Sharingan user was the next best shinobi she had for handling a large number of opponents.

Sighing again as she scanned the list a second time.

Hinata had two teams of medic's trying to contain an epidemic in another village. Neji had just taken another two teams of ninja with him to aid their allies in Suna.

Ten Ten had a twelve man squad undercover, including Choji, Genma and Anko. And a number of their best elites where out scouring the country side looking for any sign of the group that had attacked Temari.

All in all, her active duty roster was starting to look a little on the thin side. Which meant that she might be forced to recall the few that were on leave. With the exception of course of the few kunoichi that were off on maternity leave.

Tsunade couldn't help but wish that Uchiha Uta wasn't seven months along. The light bender had excellent defensive capabilities.

Scrubbing her hands down her face, she tried not to give into frustration. Nothing overly big, other then the training grounds incident had happened thus far. But the Hokage had the distinct feeling that she was sitting on an explosive tag that was ready to blow at any moment.

And she didn't like it, hopefully Naruto would be back soon. Despite his rather sporadic behavior of late, the boy's mere presence seemed to inspire confidence, no matter the situation.

Glancing down the list of her off duty personal, she found her eyes lingering on the last name on it. Hatake Kakashi.

She was taken by surprise when her stomach erupted into butterflies at just the thought of the silver haired jonin. Groaning she leaned forward to thunk her forehead on the desk top. Why oh why, after all these years was she suddenly attracted to the man?

It wasn't like they spent any more time together then she did with any other shinobi. So why the sudden fascination? It couldn't be because of the day she had healed him, could it?

She shook her head, she was a medic for crying out loud, working on half naked or even fully naked good looking Shinobi came with the territory. She had been doing for years, hell she had even healed him one other time. When she had first returned to take to position of Hokage, of course then there had not been the slightest bit of bare skin involved.

So why now? What was so significant about that particular man?

To be sure he had an amazing body, most Shinobi did, they were all well honed weapons, ready to use their strength and skill at any moment. And she was quite sure that somewhere in her travels she had met a man more handsome then Kakashi. It was just the fact that his face was always hidden that made it a novelty to see.

A small voice in the back of her head called her a liar, and Tsunade did her best to squash it before it became too loud. Her sudden attraction to the man made absolutely no sense to her what so ever. After thinking about it a bit more, she finally concluded that the whole thing was nothing more then a crush that her lonely side had subconsciously developed because he was one of the few men that she knew without a doubt was out of her reach.

That made him safe, even if his flirting had driven her beyond distraction. He was far too young for her.

Happy with her reasoning. Tsunade was fairly certain that during the next meeting with the  
Copy-nin she would be able to remain her usual calm, professional self.

The voice in the back of her head shouted its disagreement and she grimly pounced on it and locked it away.

Professional and detached, she could do that.

* * *

While getting dressed to go out for lunch, Temari thought back to the conversation she had had with Naruto during the night. Although it had been a dream, well a mixture of a dream and memories anyway. She had been wondering if her subconscious mind was trying to tell her something. Other then she was starting to get too attached to her savior.

In the middle of strapping her new weapons pouch to her left thigh, the Suna kunoichi had an epiphany.

Naruto was lonely.

Sure he had admitted it during one conversation, but the true meaning of his words hadn't really registered until now. She wasn't sure why it suddenly jumped out at her now, but it did.

Perhaps it was the image she held of their late night conversation when he had revealed that he was not in fact the father of her child. The emotions on his face told her that he was more then just a little lonely like he had previously mentioned.

He was drowning in isolation. The brief glimpse of longing in his eyes that she had seen had said it all, it had nothing to do with her or the child she carried, despite what a small voice inside of her wanted her to believe.

How could it? She was a mess, even though she still couldn't remember the particulars of her capture, or even what her captors had looked like. But she knew basically what had happened to her. And it was obvious that she would never know the identity of the man who had sired her child.

Naruto had made it quite clear that he planned on tracking down the bastards and kill them, and she wasn't about to ask him to take a DNA sample while he was at it. She was quite happy with the way things were now.

The way she chose to look at it was that the lose of her memories only made it easier to love the child that she carried inside of her. It was hers and only hers.

Although she would have been a lot happier if it had in fact turned out to be Naruto's. Even if the thought of what that would entail made her blush terribly every time she thought of it. And she was thankful that she was alone with just her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath she refocused her mind on the matter at hand. Through all of this inner reflection and analysis she had somehow come to the conclusion that Naruto needed someone in his life. His own family, just like Uchiha Uta had mentioned during their visit.

Satisfied that her weapons pouch would stay firmly in place, Temari reached for the sling for her new fan and slipped it over her head.

She knew that Naruto was still mourning the loss of his son. But surely if he could find a woman who truly loved him, he would be better able to heal and move on. With a resigned sigh that it couldn't be her, she put the finishing touches on the harness crossing her body.

Despite some of the comments the big blond had made during her stay. She was fairly sure that he was not as ill liked as he seemed to think. So she didn't think that it was such an impossibility that he could find someone to be with.

Ready to go, Temari grabbed her fan and swung it effortlessly into its sheath. Despite the fact that she was still using the crutches due to her injured leg, she was not leaving her new weapon behind. As she reached for her walking aids, she tried to figure out how exactly she was going to find a match for Naruto.

Match making was not something that she had ever indulged in before. And she had a feeling that Naruto would be more of a problem in the whole endeavor then any woman was going to be, he struck her as the type to be very stubborn.

The kunoichi tried not to sigh as she headed out the apartment door. If only she was spending all this time with the Konoha shinobi for other reasons. He was someone that she knew she could develop feelings for if she wasn't in her current situation.

His words from the night before echoed in her mind ~ 'I was thinking that it's too bad that we didn't get a chance to get to know each other like this when we were younger and unattached. I think that back before all the shit that happened in my life to mess it up more then it was when I was a kid, we might have become more then friends.' ~

Temari did sigh then, she just couldn't help it, in her heart she echoed those sentiments exactly. But Naruto didn't deserve a woman with as much baggage as she now had. He needed someone who could make him laugh, and could show him that he was worth the effort a serious relationship took.

A smile curved Temari's lips as she navigated the first flight of stairs. There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto would make an exceptional husband and father. Surely there was someone in Konoha who was interested in a life with him.

Deciding that the idea had merit, the Suna-nin began formulating a plan. First to subtly ascertain from others around her if they knew of a woman who might have her eye on the sunny blond. Other then a member of the Kyuubi fan club of course.

The second order of business would be to then check the woman out herself, before asking for aid from Uta, and maybe even Hinata.

Temari had to stifle a slightly evil chuckle as she finally gained the street and headed for the café where she was meeting Iruka for lunch. Yes, she would thoroughly investigate any female who had potential before trying to set them up with Naruto. He meant too much to her to allow him to be hurt again.

So any female that looked promising was going to have no secrets from the Suna kunoichi by the time she was introduced to Naruto.

"You look extremely cheerful today." Temari was brought out her thoughts by Ino's voice.

"You're back quickly.' She returned. Eyeing the other blond who was once again in her black ANBU outfit, with her twin swords strapped to her back.

Ino took the comment in stride as she fell into step with Temari's stilted gate. "I'm a lot faster then I used to be." She confided, "Besides, I'm assigned a little closer to home right now."

Temari nodded her understanding as she concentrated on keeping up a smooth rhythm with her crutches. The incident at the training grounds had been the main topic of conversation since she herself had left the hospital.

"So where are you headed?" Ino inquired.

"I'm having lunch with Umino Iruka, would you like to join us?" Temari very much hoped that the other kunoichi accepted. There was little doubt that Kakashi would show up again to join her and the teacher. And if Temari had someone to put between herself and the silver haired jonin, then maybe she would have less of an urge to kill him.

Ino shrugged. "Sure why not, I should probably grab a bite myself."

They walked in silence for a bit, until Ino turned to Regard closely. "I've been meaning to ask you when you started using a color jutsu on your eyes."

Temari shot her companion a funny look. "I don't' use anything like that." She informed Ino, even as she wondered where that weird question had come from.

Ino in turn looked surprised. "Oh, I was sure that your eyes were green."

Temari started to wonder if her friend was going color blind. "My eyes are green."

Ino suddenly moved to stand in Temari's path, forcing the Sand-nin to halt. The black clad blond was frowning as she peered closely at Temari's face.

"No they're not, there a silver-grey color."She announced after a moment.

It was the fan user's turn to frown then. Not that her eye color was something she checked on a regular basis, in fact she rarely used a mirror. "They are?"

Ino nodded.

Unsure what to think about this development. Temari decided to brush it off for the time being. "That's strange, I didn't know that eyes could change color like that." She was still not going to rule out the possibility that Ino was color blind until she went home and checked her eye color herself.

"I didn't think that they did either." Ino replied as she moved back to her previous place on Temari's right.

Both women once again fell silent as they resumed walking, each entertaining their own thoughts.

As it turned out, both Iruka and Kakashi were already at the café. Temari suppressed a scowl as the urge to maim the silver haired man surged forward inside of her. Resolutely she shoved the urge down as they drew closer.

She was thankful that he was sitting to Iruka's right, which gave her a little breathing room as she immediately claimed the stool on the teachers left. The table the two men had chosen was one of the larger ones available, another plus as greetings were exchanged while Temari and Ino seated themselves.

The sand kunoichi was very careful to tuck her feet under her seat, she didn't want to chance any accidental contact with the man across from her. There were a few comments on the cloudy weather while all four of them scanned the menu's.

While Temari waited for her companions to decide on what they wanted to eat. She tried to decide why it was that she always has such a strong reaction to Kakashi. After her discussion with Naruto and being reminded of what had happened to her during her capture. And even though she still didn't remember the details of that time. She now understood why she wouldn't be comfortable around men in general.

But that didn't explain why she was perfectly comfortable around Iruka and Master Buki, who always hugged her when she went to visit. And yet the slightest glance from the Copy-nin made her feel very……. She wasn't sure if defensive was the right term or not. But it definitely made her feel ill at ease in his presence.

If she didn't know him and his reputation better, she would have suspected that perhaps he was one of the men who had taken her captive. But she knew that was ridiculous and didn't give that scenario a second thought.

The waitress arrived, interrupting Temari's thoughts as everyone gave their orders she redirected her thoughts to her plan for Naruto. She knew that she was probably sitting with some of the best people to tell her of any possible candidates that would fit her criteria.

As they were once again left alone, she tried to come up with a subtle way to broach the subject. Which she was having a little trouble doing, Temari had just never been a very subtle person.

When Iruka questioned if she thought that she was going to be healed enough to start training again soon, the kunoichi found her opening. After explaining what happened to Ino, and assuring everyone that she was fine. Temari turned her attention to the man on her right.

"Iruka, can I ask you something about the day that you were sparing with Naruto?"

"Sure, what did you want to know?" The teacher gave her a small smile, and she was once again reminded of how much he resembled the focus of her conversation.

"Well Naruto has alluded to the fact that he still has a lot of enemies in Konoha, or at least that he is not very well liked." She paused when she saw the puzzled look on both Iruka and Ino's faces, while Kakashi just nodded his head in agreement.

'What a strange mixture of reactions.' She mused to herself before continuing with the point of her question.

"Yet when you and Naruto were sparing, it seemed to draw a very large crowd. And from the conversations I heard. He is very highly thought of. So my question is, just how many people in Konoha don't like Naruto?"

'Okay, so that was still a little blunt.' She mentally chastened herself.

"Not many." "A lot." Iruka and Kakashi answered at the same time. Which caused Ino to chuckle, and Temari to look puzzled as the two men exchanged glares.

"He is very well liked, there are very few who hold onto the old hatred for the Kyuubi." Iruka stated.

"Quite burying your head in the sand." Kakashi snapped as the teachers comment seemed to be more pointed at him then at Temari. "You only see what you want to see. The general populace hasn't changed their minds about him, they are only quieter in voicing their opinion."

Temari immediately realized that she had hit on a sore subject with the two men. But she still wanted to know the answer to her question, but she wasn't sure what to say next.

Iruka snorted. "Kakashi, you have your nose buried so deep in those stupid books of yours that you haven't noticed that a lot has changed over the last couple of years."

Since both men then got into a glaring contest, Temari turned her attention to Ino. "Since they're a little busy right now, what's your opinion?"

Ino was chuckling at the two men, but she sobered enough to give Temari her full attention. "Well I haven't really thought a lot about it before." She mused, turning thoughtful. "But I would tend to agree more with Iruka. There are still a few that just can't let go of the past. But for the most part he has won the majority of the village over to his side."

Temari nodded. "That was the impression I was getting that day at the training grounds. But then again from some of the comments he's made since I've been here, along with a hostile encounter or two I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or not."

"Let me guess." Ino's voice turned hard. "You've had more run ins with 'The Fan Club'." She made quote marks in the air as she spoke.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well yah there are those bitches. I could cheerfully cut up that red head and feed her to the crows."

Ino got an evil smirk on her lips. "If you decide to go for it, give me a call, I'd love to help with that."

Temari smirked back before returning to her explanation. "But there was also that black ops guy who was falsifying reports about Naruto just before he left."

That got both men's attention. "What?" Their outburst was in perfect unison. Then Kakashi paused. "Oh wait, I heard about that."

Temari couldn't help but wonder at the way the two of them always seemed to speak at the same time. She had also noticed that they tended to finish each other's sentences as well. Pushing the thought aside for later, the Suna kunoichi refocused on her companions and interrupted Iruka's yelling at the Copy-nin for not telling him about this sooner.

Since the teacher was getting rather loud, and was drawing attention, which the fan wielder didn't like. Temari started explaining what had happened, and how there had been an investigation into the allegations by the Hokage and the ANBU Captain.

"Do you know the guy's name?" Ino asked when Temari had finished recounting the incident. The Sand Kunoichi immediately noticed the hard glint in her fellow blond's eyes as she shook her head.

"No they didn't say. And Naruto was so upset that night when he got home, I didn't want to bring it up again." Temari felt that she had covered herself quite well, considering that her blond savior had been upset for an entirely different reason that night.

"Oh right.' Kakashi snapped his fingers. 'I remember Tsunade mentioning something about that, but I never heard the particulars of the incident. What day was that again?" He questioned, his one eye betraying his interest.

Temari had to think about it a bit, since her days were still messed up thanks to her memory issues. "I think if was about two weeks ago. It was just before he was sent on his mission."

Drumming her fingers thoughtfully on the table top, the kunoichi shrugged. "At least I think its been two weeks. I've been having trouble keeping track of time lately." She admitted to her companions.

Kakashi nodded as he turned to Iruka. "That was probably the day before he went nuts in the training field."

"I don't blame him." Iruka murmured, his face troubled.

Temari's curiosity was peaked. "What do you mean he went nuts in the training field? When was that?"

She certainly didn't remember Naruto mentioning anything about something like that happening. But then again, the accusation had happened right in the middle of her trying come to grips with her pregnancy, and deciding what to do about it. So she knew that she probably hadn't been the most observant person in the world for those few days.

Absently she brought one hand up under the table and rubbed her lower belly. She didn't feel any of the emotions that had run through her at that time. There wasn't a single hint of anxiety, or worry in her at all now when she thought of becoming a mother in a few short months. She remembered going through all those emotions, and more. But they were just no longer there.

Kakashi cleared his throat, making Temari realize that she had been letting her thoughts wander again.

"I'd have to find out for sure, but I would bet that it was the day after. First thing in the morning we were sparing. And Naruto was not his usual self. I don't think I have seen him that angry in a very long time." Kakashi informed the table at large. "He was completely out of control. It wasn't until he shattered my arm that he seemed to snap out of it."

Temari frowned, remembering something. "That was in the morning?" It was clear to her that Kakashi had planned on continuing his tale before she had interrupted him. But she really didn't care.

The Copy-nin nodded. "He was already at the training grounds when I got there."

"Wrong day then." Temari informed him. "Naruto didn't go to train that morning. In fact he didn't go to work until around noon."

The other three occupants of the table all gave her a rather startled look. But it was Ino that voiced the question they were all thinking.

"And you know this because?"

Temari chuckled. "I am staying in the man's house Ino. We slept in." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the reason for their late night. Then because she didn't like the speculation in her companions eyes she elaborated slightly. "He has nightmares you know. We stayed up most of the night talking after he had one."

She noticed that the speculation didn't leave Ino's blue eyes as she continued. "He made breakfast and said that he didn't have to be in the office until later in the day."

Temari had a feeling that this topic could go on forever as Kakashi thoughtfully rubbed his chin. But luckily for the wind user, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their drinks and the appetizers that she and Ino had ordered.

Then once their waitress had left Temari wanted to turn the subject back to her original line of questioning. So she quickly voiced the next one on her list before either of the men, mainly Kakashi, could return to the previous topic.

"So if Naruto is pretty much well liked. Why do you think he's still single?" She really didn't like the smirk that Ino gave her. She knew she was being blunt, but she didn't want to beat around the bush over this issue.

Iruka sighed, and Kakashi shook his head as they both spoke one word at the same time. "Jewel."

Temari saw red at the mere mention of the woman Naruto had told her about. She still wanted to kill the heartless bitch. But instead of showing any of her hostility towards the woman. She pretended ignorance. "Who is Jewel?"

"A bitch." Ino answered before Iruka added.

"She was Naruto's last girlfriend."

Kakashi supplied. "Disappeared while he was away on a mission."

Temari frowned. Of course she knew this. But she wanted to see if there was any more information that Naruto might have over looked. Or possibly forgotten in his drive to find his son.

"Was she kidnapped or something?" She questioned.

Ino shook her head. "No, according to Sakura she turned in her commission one day. No one thought anything of it since it was common knowledge that she and Naruto were getting pretty serious. Although only God knows what he saw in her." The last part was grumbled out by the blond ANBU.

"No one realized that she was gone until Naruto came home and asked when she had been assigned a mission."

Temari frowned. That had not been in Naruto's little narrative, and she filed it away just in case it became useful later. "You mean she left without anyone noticing? How is that even possible?"

Kakashi and Iruka both shrugged. Making it obvious to Temari that the girls disappearance was no longer much of a mystery too them.

"Market days can get pretty crazy around the gates with all the merchants coming and going. And Jewel was a chunnin, so if she really wanted to get out without being noticed it could be done. Ninja are always coming and going on missions so there isn't any reason to stop them when they leave the village." Iruka informed Temari.

"There was a bit of an investigation of course." Kakashi added. "Naruto was so worried that Tsunade saw to it right away. But it turned out the girl had told her roommates that she had broken up with Naruto and couldn't stand to be in the same village as him, so she left to go find some distant relatives."

"I remember that, Naruto was really upset when no relatives were found. And neither was Jewel." As Ino spoke, the hand sporting her chop sticks was waved slightly to help get her point across. "But since the all the roommates claim she packed up and left on her own. The investigation was quickly wrapped up."

Temari nearly growled in anger, but she managed to keep it under control by remembering that she was only getting upset because she knew Naruto's side of the story. "And it was closed just like that?"

Iruka shrugged again, a casual movement that was starting to get Temari mad. "She resigned. So she wasn't a missing nin. And since there were witnesses who said she left on her own, there was nothing more that could be done. Although I think Naruto might have kept looking for her for a while longer."

Temari shook her head in disbelief that these people that were so close to Naruto could be so easily fooled by him. She wanted to yell that he was still trying to find Jewel. But she managed to restrain herself enough to collect her thoughts and try to lead the conversation back to her mission.

"So it was a bad break up. That might explain why he hasn't had anything serious since." She managed to speak in a cool, calm voice. Even though she noticed that Kakashi was giving her a funny look.

"I hate to say it. But that's what he gets for letting a Fan Girl into his life." Ino said sadly as she helped herself to a mushroom off of Temari's plate.

"Jewel was one of them?" Temari couldn't hide her surprise at that revelation.

Ino nodded as she chewed. "One of the big leaders of the time in fact."

The wind user did growl then. Causing both men to give her looks that were reminiscent of how people used to look at Gaara when he wasn't happy. But Temari ignored them. She was suddenly getting a very bad feeling about this situation. And she decided that she needed to find out more about Jewel.

But not from these three. If she kept asking questions they might want to know why she was being so nosey, and she couldn't chance slipping up and telling them why Naruto was still so hung up on the woman.

Temari noticed the Ino was smirking at her as she brought her emotions back under control. And carefully chose her next words. "Well, bad breakup or not. I'm surprised that some girl hasn't decided to grab the boy and made him change his mind about relationships."

Ino snorted then. "They wouldn't dare."

Both Temari and Iruka gave her a questioning frown. But it was Kakashi that spoke next. "Because of who Naruto is, after Jewel disappeared there were whispers that he had gotten rid of her."

"WHAT!" Temari slammed both fists onto the table top, causing all the contents, as well as her companions to jump.

She didn't even care about the attention she was drawing as she glared across the surface at the masked jonin. "Who in their right mind would ever think such a thing? Naruto would never, ever harm someone like that!"

The Copy-nin raised both hand in surrender as he leaned back in his chair. "Hey, no one who really knows him believed it for a second." He soothed, trying to get the dangerous blond to relax and calm down. "But there are some people, mostly civilians, who don't know him at all. I'm just saying that it happened, and that's the reason that there are almost no women in the village who will look at him twice as a partner."

Temari couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even as she heard Iruka deny that the rumor was even a factor in Naruto's lack of a love life.

So not only had Naruto been beside himself with worry over the safety of his son. But he had had to put up with the speculation and whispers of those around him who at least wondered if the rumor was true.

She almost wanted to start crying. And was afraid that she just might when Ino started chuckling.

All attention was on the other blond as she shook her head at Kakashi. "Leave it to men to be so dense about something like that. And you call yourselves ninja."

The Suna Kunoichi resisted the urge to wipe her eyes as she gave Ino her full attention. "What does that mean?"

"It means that that stupid rumor has nothing to do with the reason women around here don't cling to him as he's walking down the street." The blue eyed blond informed them.

"Then what is the reason?" Kakashi's voice was loaded with sarcasm as he voice the question beating Temari to it.

Just then, the waitress returned with their lunch orders and quietly set a plate before each of them.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Ino smirked at Kakashi before she turned to their server.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

The young woman looked a little surprised at being addressed. But she quickly nodded her head. "Of course, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you know who Uzumaki Naruto is?" Ino asked, her voice light and curious.

Temari was rather surprised when the waitress suddenly looked a little flushed. "O…oh, yes, yes of course, everyone knows who Uzumaki-sama is."

Ino cast Temari an amused look as she continued. "My friend here is from Suna, and I was just telling her about him. Would you agree that he is rather handsome?"

"Oh my yes! He is very, very handsome." The girl gushed as her cheeks turned even rosier then they were before. "He is probably the best looking man in all of Konoha."

Temari found herself suddenly having the urge to attack the blushing girl and scratching her eyes out. Something that had never happened to her in her life. And the very thought made her once again question her sanity. But she was distracted from the sudden flow of new negative emotions by Ino's next question.

"So if he were to ask you out, would you accept?"

If Temari thought the girl was flustered before. She seemed almost beside her self now. She stammered and nodded vigorously. "Yes!...... Oh that would be so…… Oh my, a dream….. wow!.... I mean wow.. that would be….."

Then just as suddenly as she started she suddenly froze and paled. "But of course I would never accept you understand?" Her voice was quite adamant as her eyes darted to the other people sitting at the café. "It would be wonderful to receive such an honor. But I really wouldn't." She seemed to be really earnest about getting Ino to believe her.

Temari was about to ask her why she wouldn't go out with Naruto when the girl suddenly bent down so she was closer to Ino's ear. "I….. I know the rules. You should make sure your friend knows them too." She cast Temari a frightened look.

"Yes I will make sure she knows about them. But thank you for your time." Ino answered smoothly.

And with a quick nod and not another word, the girl hurried away. Leaving everyone but Ino confused and looking at the mind manipulator for answers.

"Rules?" Iruka asked, he sounded like wasn't sure if he should laugh or be horrified.

Temari agreed with him, but decided to wait until she heard the explanation before she chose one or the other of those emotions.

Kakashi was shaking his head. "Don't tell me its like when you and Sakura were part of the Uchiha fan club."

Ino turned serious then. "I only wish that it was that light hearted and innocent." She took a deep breath and looked directly at Temari as she explained. "The truth is. The Kyuubi fan club has made it known that anyone who gets involved with Naruto, who isn't part of the club, will be punished."

Suddenly her run-ins with the red head and her cronies made perfect sense to Temari. "Your telling me that they have threatened and intimidated all the single females in Konoha? All in order to try to keep him to themselves?"

"How come I have never heard anything about this?" Iruka added, he looked genuinely upset now.

Ino shrugged. "You haven't heard anything about it Iruka simply because you're male. That is one of the rules. The other is that the rest of Naruto's female friends, all of whom with the exception of myself and the Hokage, happen to be married. Never find out either. And their threats are very real." She assured them.

"If its so secret, then why are you telling us?" Kakashi wanted to know.

A hard glint came into to black clad woman's eyes. "Very simple. I'm not afraid of them. And I can kick all their asses if I wanted too. I also have the ace up my sleeve of being best friends with Sakura. And no one in their right mind wants to get on her bad side if anything were to happen to me."

Temari agreed with both men on the last point. But even though this revelation made her just as angry as it did Iruka. She pushed it aside for the time being as she contemplated were this left her plan for setting Naruto up with a nice girl.

Because now it seemed that any woman she chose would not only have to be loving and kind. But she would also have to be very good at defending herself. Remembering that Ino had also mentioned that Jewel had once been a part of the infamous fan club, added another twist that Temari had a strange feeling about.

But as the fan wielder glanced around the table at her now somber companions. She decided that she would have to wait until she was once again alone before she tried to puzzle this whole mess out. As well as plan her new strategy.

So after taking several bites of her food she helped Ino start up a much lighter conversation about clothing style. Even as she ate her food as quickly as she could without seeming rude. She really needed to get back to the apartment so she could plan.

* * *

Tsunade ground her teeth in frustration as she scanned over the scroll in her hand for the third time before looking back up at Ibiki.

"So we're really no further ahead with this then we were yesterday are we?"

The head of interrogation shook his head. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. But most of the stories conflict with each other. And even with the few that do match up, we still aren't really sure what started the whole mess." He leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms. "But I'm now pretty convinced that there was no outside influence."

The Hokage nodded her understanding as she rerolled the scroll. "What do you suggest our next move should be?"

Ibiki shook his head yet again. "Normally I would say that we need to raise the level of interrogation tactics." He raised a hand when Tsunade started to protest. "However, these are children we are talking about. With the oldest Chunnin being only sixteen. I would hate to have to scar any of our own. Especially when they are so young."

Tsunade was very glad that her head of torture seemed to have a line that he didn't want to cross. Even though she was certain that if she gave him an order to that effect that he wouldn't hesitate to follow it.

"Are the parents still getting in your way?"

"Only a few Hokage-sama. But then we have refrained from speaking to those children who are still in the hospital." Ibiki informed her.

"Well I guess that is something at least." Tsunade muttered.

"Do you have any idea when Naruto will be back?" Ibiki's question surprised the Hokage.

"None, why do you ask?"

The scared jonin smiled ruefully. "I hate to admit it Hogake-sama. But it is very likely that he could get this whole mess figured out very quickly."

When Tsunade gave him a questioning look he elaborated. "Almost all of the genin and chunnin that were involved in the fight are ones that have been training with Naruto in the mornings. The level of respect they have for him would make it easier for them to open up to him. At least that's the impression I've been getting."

The Godaime nodded her understanding. "Well the boy has been gone about ten days. So hopefully he will be back soon. In the mean time, maybe we should hold off any further questioning for a few days. And hope that it will help the stress level go down with all those who are involved."

"I would agree with that Hokage-sama. We have recorded each interview that we have already done. So maybe in a few days we can compare the stories again. If someone is lying, they are more likely to trip up after having let their guard down." Ibiki solemnly agreed.

"Very well, keep every one of the participants under surveillance. But let's give them some room to breathe. It may help calm the parents down as well."

"Yes of course Hokage-sama." With that, Ibiki rose and bowed before leaving the room.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes after the door had closed behind the big man. She was exhausted, between the office work and the extra rounds she had been making at the hospital because they were understaffed with medic's right then. She was barely getting any sleep.

She sure hoped that Naruto was back soon. Things just always seemed to run smoother when he was around.

26 26 26 26 26

It took Temari three hours and a whole jar of pickles to come up with a new plan of action. Even once she had gotten home, her intuition was telling her that there was a whole lot more to Jewels disappearance then those she had talked to seemed to think.

She just knew that somehow the fan club was somehow involved. But there was no way, short of torture that those women would tell her anything. And it looked like she wasn't going to have any luck finding a woman for Naruto in Konoha. If they had all been intimidated so easily, there was no way they could stand by his side when things got bad.

So the search for a woman would have to take place outside of Fire Country. There were a couple possibilities back home in Suna. But Temari decided that that aspect of her plan would have to be put off for now.

Instead she felt there was a better way to help Naruto out. She was going to find out what happened to Jewel. She knew that there was no way she could pull it off on her own. And yet she didn't really think that going straight to the Hokage was a good idea either.

Tsunade was likely to demand more information the Temari was willing to give. And so, after much debate. The fan wielding kunoichi had finally settled on the right person for the job.

Uchiha Sasuke. Not only was he one of Naruto's best friends. But he had even helped the blond look for his missing girlfriend for a time. So he, theoretically anyway. Should have some idea as to where to start this particular investigation.

Happy that she had come up with a plan of action that she felt would work. Temari went and put on a clean kimono. It was getting close to dinner time. And since she had no idea when the Uchiha's usually sat down to their evening meal she wanted to make sure she was presentable in case she interrupted them.

Not wanting to put this off at all. She was quickly ready and on her way to the Sharingan clan's compound.

Obito opened the door to her and invited her inside. Once her footwear was removed, the young man escorted her to the kitchen, where Uta was busy preparing food with the help of her daughter.

"Temari. How nice to see you." Uta beamed up from the counter where she was chopping leeks. "Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Temari returned her greeting and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs so that she could sit down and prop up her crutches out of the way.

"So what brings you here today?" Uta asked as she pushed the contents of her cutting board into the soup she was preparing. She could tell that that Sand- nin had something on her mind.

"Well I was actually hoping to speak with Sasuke about something." Temari informed her. She didn't really want to elaborate too much to the other woman. Since she had no idea how much Uta had been told about the search for Jewel. And Temari wanted as few people involved as possible.

"I see." Uta nodded, as she suppressed the urge to ask for more information. Temari's aura was clearly saying that she didn't want to discuss it right then. So Uta decided to play along. Sasuke would always tell her what it was about later. "Well he's not back from his shift yet. But he should be back in about an hour. Would you like to stay for supper? That way the two of you can have a nice talk then."

Temari nodded. "If you're sure it's not too much trouble for me to stay."

"Oh no, not at all. I always make lots, Obito is always having friends over so I always count on at least a few extra mouths at this time of day." Uta assured her. "So what have you been doing to keep yourself busy since Naruto's been gone?"

Relaxing now that she was sure she wasn't intruding. Temari told her about her daily lunches with Iruka and Kakashi. It wasn't long before the two women were happily visiting while Uta and Mikoto continued to prepare food.

While Temari ended up taking charge of Kashin when the little boy showed up in the kitchen and wanted to be included. The little boy seemed to be very taken with Temari, and was more then happy to sit with her and then later help her set the table.

By the time Sasuke got home, dinner was ready and Uta quickly had everyone sitting down so that they could eat. The Light Bender had two motives for wanting dinner under way as quickly as possible. One, she knew that Obito and Sasuke were always ravenous by this time of day. But she also was hoping that Temari might be at ease enough to ask whatever questions she had over the meal.

Uta's second wish wasn't granted. It wasn't until the end of the meal that Temari politely asked if she could have a few minutes in private to speak with Sasuke. The dark haired Sharingan user seemed surprised by the request. But agreed.

Being rather impatient to know what was going on. Uta shooed the two of them out onto the back porch to talk, while she and the children cleaned up the dishes and left over food.

After ushering their guest through the back door and closing it behind him. Sasuke turned his full attention to woman from Sand. "What can I do for you Temari?"

Not wanting to draw this out any longer then necessary. Temari immediately started into her carefully planned speech. "I wasn't sure who else to come too. But decided that you are probably the best one to deal with this."

Both Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. "Just what exactly am I going to be dealing with?" He asked carefully. Not wanting to be wrangled into anything without being able to think about it first.

"I need a favor." Temari informed him.

"What kind?" The Sharingan user asked again as he folded his arms across his chest. His tone rather suspicious.

Temari wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "Well actually the favor isn't for me. It's for Naruto, but I don't want him to know about it." She informed him.

With a slightly annoyed sigh Sasuke rolled his eyes. Not letting on at all that he was surprised by her indication that she wanted him to do something for Naruto. "Temari, would you just tell me what you want?"

"I want you to find out what happened to Jewel."

Of all the things that the dark haired man had been expecting. That was nowhere close to even being on the list.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" He growled. He still hadn't forgiven the stupid woman for leaving Naruto the way she had. The normally sunny blond had been devastated by her disappearance, and it had taken quite a while for him to get over her.

Temari sighed, and she looked rather upset. Causing Sasuke to wonder why she was making such a strange request. He was surprised that Temari had even found out about Jewel, let alone that she had disappeared.

"Look, you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about why I'm asking this of you. Naruto would be very upset if any of this got out. And I don't want him to think that I betrayed a confidence."

When Sasuke gave her a hard, suspicious look, Temari quickly waved her hands out in front of her to ward off any words. "I swear I'm not betraying anything. I already heard from Ino, Kakashi and Iruka everything there was to know about when Jewel vanished."

"Then you know that Naruto is much better off without her around." Sasuke snapped. "Why on earth would you want me to find the blasted woman?"

Temari's grey eyes once again turned very sad. "Because he's still trying to find her."

Sasuke was stunned, he blinked down at the blond in front of him several times as he tried to decided if what she said had said could possibly have any truth to it.

"No he's not. I know because I helped him. No one has tried to find her for years." He finally managed to tell Temari.

The fan wielder shook her head. "I'm sorry to say that you're wrong Sasuke. Naruto and I have been doing a lot of talking since I've been staying with him. And one night we somehow got on the topic of family and relationships. He didn't elaborate too much." She lied. "But he did say that every time he left the village he was still on the lookout for her."

Sasuke ran the fingers of both hands through his hair as he shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. He told me that he had finally accepted that she had moved on. And he said that he was going to too."

Temari gave him a sad, but understanding smile. "He felt that you already had too much on your plate and he didn't want to burden you with his problems. But I saw the look on his face when he said he was still looking for her. He is far from getting over what she did too him."

"Damn it." Sasuke growled. "Fine. I'll see what I can find out. I can't promise anything. Since she's not a missing-nin I don't know if I can get any help to look for her. And I can't go far with Uta as far along as she is."

"Thank you Sasuke. Anything you can find out would be good. But please try to keep it as quite as possible. Naruto can't find out about this, he has a weird obsession with keeping all his problems to himself."

Sasuke nodded. He did know that Naruto tended to look out for everyone else around him, and not himself. "So did he say anything else. Anything that might give me an idea where to start?"

Temari shook her head regretfully. "Not really. Just that he had looked for her on every mission he had ever gone on after she disappeared. Oh and he thinks she might be dead." She added sheepishly.

Sasuke's solemn lips turned into a frown. "Why would he think she was dead?"

Temari had to do some fancy mental footwork to cover herself. She couldn't very well reveal the connection Naruto had had to Jewel was because of his son. "He just said that for the last couple years he has had this weird feeling that she's gone."She shrugged, trying to appear casual. "I have no idea what he meant."

The Uchiha nodded. "I'll think about it, and see if I can find a way to find out what happened to her." He promised.

Temari gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you Sasuke."

When she started to turn to go back into the house, he stopped her by placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Why are you doing this Temari? It's a very unusual request."

The blond kunoichi looked up at him with sadness still in her silver eyes. "He recently saved my life….. twice. Not to mention everything he did for Gaara all those years ago. It was the only thing I could think of that might be even come close to paying him back."

Sasuke wasn't really sure what to make of that announcement. He and Neiji has speculated on what had happened to the Suna kunoichi that had caused her to be staying with Naruto. And even though they were pretty sure they knew what had happened, it didn't really explain this odd request by way of payment.

As if she had been reading his thoughts Temari added. "He's very lonely you know. He thinks that no one would ever want to share his life with him. Partly because of who he is. But mostly I think because of what Jewel did to him. If there is any way for him to find closure, I think it would help him a lot."

He nodded yet again as he released her shoulder and moved to open the door for her. "I will do what I can."

26 26 26 26 26

It was nearly two hours later. After Temari had returned home and the children had all been put to bed that Uta was finally able to ask her husband about his conversation with Temari.

If the topic hadn't been so serious Sasuke would have laughed at her need to know everything that was going on about her. His beloved wife was quite the busy body.

"This cannot go further then this room Uta." He solemnly informed her before he would tell her anything. "Temari was very adamant about it. And I gave my word that it will not get back to Naruto in any way, shape or form."

That comment really got Uta's attention. "She wanted to talk to you about Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded as he took her hand and lead her to their master suite. "She asked me to find someone for him."

From the dark tint to his voice Uta quickly exclaimed. "Not HER?" The light user refused to even utter Jewels name. She despised the woman.

Sasuke nodded again. Closed the door then placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to his side of the bed and started removing his vest and other work gear.

"Temari believes that Naruto needs to know what happened to Jewel in order for him to have closure."

With a rather impressive growl Uta stalked over to her over stuffed arm chair that sat by the window and flopped into it. "I have my doubts about that."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. His very pregnant wife just couldn't pull off being scary when her belly was so large. He thought it was adorable though, how hard she tried some times. But he was well aware the she saw Naruto as her brother, and would do anything possible to protect him.

"A few hours ago I would have agreed. But after a few things that Temari said. I think she might have the right idea." He confided.

"Well now you have to spill everything." Uta informed him. "Convince me that this in any way is a good idea."

Luckily for Sasuke, nearly nine years of marriage had taught him a few things about his wife. He wasn't nearly as good as she was when it came to reading people. But he understood how her mind worked. At least to a certain extent.

"He's still trying to find her." He announced as he sat down on the bed and pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head.

When he realized that Uta was just staring at him in shock. He felt as if he had to add. "I didn't believe it at first either. But Temari convinced me it's true. After all, you know how loyal Naruto is."

The Uchiha matriarch slumped back in her chair even more. "That explains so much.' She looked into Sasuke's eyes then. "So all these years……?"

He nodded, not needing her to finish the question. "Apparently so, how we never noticed is beyond me. But we didn't, so I promised that I would see what I could do about looking for her. Without too many people getting involved."

Uta slowly pulled herself back out of her favorite chair, now that her temper was once again settled. "So are you going to talk to the Hokage about it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. There really isn't much she can do on one hand because Jewel resigned."

"Yes I know that." Uta waved her had at him as she slowly made her way to his side. "But you know as well as I do that she has been trying to set Naruto up with someone for years. She really wants to see some grandchildren running around."

When her husband gave her a slightly confused look she elaborated. "Well think about it. If Naruto gets closure. That means that it is far more likely that he will be interested in moving on."

Seeing the direction her line of thinking was going, Sasuke found himself agreeing with her. "And that would probably make her more then willing to help out."

"Exactly." Uta declared with a grin.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the sparkle in his wife's eyes. "You are almost as bad as Tsunade you know." He teased. "You want Naruto married at least as badly as she does."

Uta shrugged, not even bothering to deny the allegation. "I want him to be happy. And besides." She gave him one of her knowing smiles. "I think someone is very interested in him."

This was news to Sasuke. "Who's that?"

"Well Temari of course." Uta grinned. "I have a feeling that those two will be a couple in no time."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to burst her bubble and tell her that he thought he knew what had happened to Temari when she had been captured. Thus the reason she was staying with Naruto. And because of that, he didn't see her wanting to start a relationship any time soon.

So he just shook his head at her. "I don't think so Uta. She's just trying to pay him back for helping her and her brothers."

"Well we will see wont we." Uta grinned as she headed towards the bathroom. Casting a smoldering look at him over her shoulder just before disappearing through the door.

Never one to pass up such an open invitation. Sasuke decided that he could worry about his new mission in the morning.

26 26 26 26 26

Naruto was just getting ready to head off to bed when felt the odd sensation of his last shadow clone poofing out of existence from such a long ways away.

And within a few moments, all the clones knowledge was transferred to him and he couldn't help but grin. Mission accomplished.

Turning to the Headman he informed his host that the last merchant he had sent word to was more then happy to come to their village and look at their products.

The Headman was very near to having tears in his eyes at the happy news that the wealthy merchant would be arriving in about three weeks. "I don't know how we will ever thank you Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto just grinned. "Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure to be able to help."

Then getting up, the tall blond stretched. "Well I better get some sleep, I'll need to head home tomorrow after I make sure everything else is going smoothly for you."

"Yes of course, we have kept you much longer then you no doubt expected. I will make sure that there is some food prepared for you to take with you."

Naruto thanked him then headed for his bedroom. He felt almost giddy as he closed the door behind him and started getting ready for bed.

As he walked past the small window on the south side of the room he paused, and looked up at the night sky. "I'm heading home tomorrow." He whispered to the sliver of a moon just barely visible over the top of the neighboring house.

And even though he knew it was silly, that it was more then likely that she had already headed back to Sunagakure. He found himself adding. "I'll see you soon Temari."

26 26 26 26 26

In Konoha, the blond kunoichi smiled in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"I'll be here." She mumbled quietly.

26 26 26 26

A/N: Well there we are. I finally got another chapter done. I just have not had the urge to write much in the last year and a half.

However, my muse seems to be back with a vengeance, so here is hoping that I can finally get this story done.

As always, your thoughts are welcome.

Legilmyth


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, nor do I make any money writing this story.

A/N: Just a heads up for everyone, the next couple chapters are going to be a little Angsty, I have had a few requests for more funny parts so I thought I would let ya'll know what to expect in the next little while.

There is a reason that I chose the title that I did. Hopefully you can all bare with me until we get back to all the fun.

After the Pain Chapter Twenty-Seven

It had been…..

28 Days since Naruto Found Temari

20 Days since the two of them arrived in Konoha

12 Days since Naruto left on his mission

27 27 27 27 27 27

27 The Next Day 27

It was early morning, but Uchiha Sasuke had finally figured out how to approach the Hokage with Temari's request. He wasn't sure if it would work. But if it did, it would certainly make his promise a little easier to keep.

And even though everyone knew that it was best not to disturb the Godaime right at the beginning of the day. He had decided to use that knowledge to hopefully gain several private moments with her before anyone else showed up at the office.

Shizune gave him a bit of a startled look when he walked into the outer office and requested an audience with Tsunade. But never the less, the assistant quickly disappeared into the Hokage's office to make the request.

Sasuke fiddled with the small square of paper that he held in his hand. He might be more comfortable around the female Hokage then he had been after he first returned from Sound. But the woman still scared him, her temper and her rather freakish strength were not to be taken lightly.

The office door opened again, and Shizune waved him in. Although if he judged by the look the brunette gave him as he passed her. He didn't think that the Hokage was in the best of moods.

He heard the door click closed behind him as he approached the desk. Tsunade was sitting with her chin propped up on one hand. Although her face didn't give away anything she might be thinking, her brown eyes watched him closely as he approached. She looked very tired, he realized.

After bowing formally the Uchiha handed her the note card he held. One slim brow raised in question as she accepted the piece of parchment. But no words were exchanged.

After unfolding the paper and reading the note inside. Tsunade sat back in her chair and gave him an assessing look. Then after a moment she called out.

"Shizune!"

The brunette's head quickly appeared through the door. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and I are going to have a private conversation. Unless it is a matter of life and death. We are not to be disturbed."

The assistant frowned slightly but she nodded anyway. "Of course Tsunade."

When the door was once again closed the Godaime's attention once again turned to the dark young man standing before her and she nodded.

Stepping forward Sasuke's hands ran through several seals before he placed both hands on the desk and sent a pulse of chakra through the wood. Within moments all the sounds coming from the open window ceased, and the walls took on a slight glow.

"So what is so private that I am risking a lecture from my bodyguards for?" Tsunade asked when Sasuke removed his hands from her desk.

The Fuin-Jutsu technique he had just used had sealed off the room so that no one could possibly over hear their conversation, unless they broke the seal.

"It's a rather delicate matter Hokage, and I promised to keep it as quite as possible." Sasuke explained.

"Promised who exactly?" Tsunade inquired as she turned his note card over in her hands several times.

"Sabaku no Temari. She asked for my assistance." He replied.

That immediately caught the blonde's attention and she motioned for him to get a chair. Once the Uchiha was seated he told her of Temari's visit the night before.

Then rather then go into all the details, he announced. "She asked me to find Jewel for Naruto."

Tsunade frowned. "Why would she ask such an odd thing do you think?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Temari said she was just trying to pay him back for everything he has done for her and her brothers. And she claims that Naruto is still looking for the woman himself."

Now that was news to Tsunade. "But Jewel left Konoha what, four almost five years ago? Why do you think he would still be looking for her?"

"It was actually a little over six years ago now.' Sasuke corrected. 'And I myself have no idea why he would still want to talk to her after the way she left him. But according to Temari's theory, it seems that he hasn't yet found a way to get over her."

The Hokage once again leaned forward onto her desk. "I wasn't aware that the feelings between Naruto and Jewel were that strong. I know they were together for quite a while. But it always seemed to be a rather casual relationship."

Sasuke shrugged. "You know Naruto, he never seems to be able to do anything half way. His whole heart goes into everything he does. Which apparently means heart break as well."

"So why come to me?" Tsunade asked, her voice curious. "Why not just talk to Naruto himself when he gets back, and find out for sure what's going on."

"Several reasons Hokage.' Sasuke assured her. 'First off Temari made me promise not to let any word of this get back to the Baka. She seems to think that he is very obsessive about not troubling others with his problems."

Tsunade chuckled dryly at that. "Yes that's Naruto all right. The perpetual fixer of all things but himself." She shook her head. "So what made you say that you would look into it?"

"Something my wife said." Sasuke admitted. "As well as the look on Temari's face when she talked about how lonely Naruto is." He gave the Hokage a sad knowing look. "I guess I've always known that he was, but to have her say it, made me feel guilty that he is always helping us out. And he never, ever has a single word of complaint about anything."

The Hokage leaned back with a sigh. "That is certainly true. The boy never seems to think of himself at all." Then she cocked her head thoughtfully. "What did your wife say?"

Tsunade was more then aware of how good the young Uchiha Matriarch was at assessing situations. As well as being an amazing reader of people and their emotions.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well I still find it a little hard to believe. But she claims that Temari is interested in Naruto for herself."

Tsunade grinned. "You don't say?" She rubbed her hands gleefully at the thought that her plan seemed to be working. But then after a moment of silent gloating a thought came to her.

"If Temari is interested in the boy, why would she want you to find his old girlfriend?" She raised a hand to stall the Uchiha's reply. "I know Uta has an amazing ability to judge that kind of thing. But it seems a little bit odd to me."

Sasuke never claimed to fully understand how the female mind worked, so he just shrugged before explaining. "I don't know for sure myself. But the consensus seems to be that Naruto needs some kind of closure before he can even attempt to move on. I know he had a lot off questions when Jewel left him. And none of them have ever been answered."

He mentally cringed as he added the next part. "Temari also mentioned that Naruto seems to be convinced that the woman is now dead."

Tsunade frowned. "Any theory as to why he would think that?"

"All Temari said was that he told her it was a feeling he has been getting the last couple years." Sasuke supplied.

Tsunade groaned. "Well I have to admit that Naruto's intuition is usually right."

The two fell silent for several minutes while Tsuande ran everything over in her mind several times. The situation was odd to say the least, but she was willing to do almost anything when it came to insuring her blond boy's happiness.

However, she couldn't abuse her powers as the Hokage without seriously thinking it through first. Otherwise if Naruto ever found out, he would tear a strip off of her hide.

"So just to make sure I've got this right." Tsunade finally broke the silence. "We need to somehow figure out how to investigate the girl, without Naruto ever finding out?"

Sasuke nodded. "And the less people who know about it the better."

Stroking her chin thoughtfully Tsunade nodded. "Well that is certainly going to be difficult. And there is nothing I can do about it right away. With Naruto away and with so much being focused on figuring out that brawl in the training grounds, I am already running the risk of spreading our resources thin."

The Uchiha once again nodded his understanding.

"But I'll think about it, and see if I can't come up with a plan of action that might allow me to assign someone to the task." Tsunade added.

Sensing that their discussion was over Sasuke regained his feet. "Thank you Tsunade." He gave her a slight smile as he once again pressed his hand to the desk and expelled the seal on the room.

After bowing formally he headed out of the office. Feeling immensely grateful that she hadn't taken exception to his informal address. And also hopeful that his promise just might have a chance of being carried out.

27 27 27 27 27 27

Naruto had gotten up at the crack of dawn. And he had all of his last minute checking and running around done by the time breakfast was being served. He would have preferred to leave immediately.

But he couldn't bring himself to turn down the Headman's wife when she insisted that he needed to eat before he started his journey. The woman had kept him well fed during his stay, and even if he couldn't get away from her daughter fast enough. She had been nothing but kind.

It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Sitting there, trying to be as polite as possible and not just shove his food down his throat and get going. But he did eat quickly none the less. And in no time at all he was saying his finale goodbyes and trotting out of the village.

There were many people out and about by then, and he received many waves and shouts of thanks as he headed for the boarder of Mist and Fire country.

As soon as he was out of sight from the last house. The Kyuubi container veered off the road and took to the tree tops. Breaking into an all out run, he left the road behind and plotted a direct course for Konoha.

He had two days of hard running in front of him. But he felt a lightness in his chest, now that he was finally heading home. In the back of his mind he was hoping against hope that Temari was still in Konoha when he arrived.

Logically he knew that she probably wasn't. And he also knew that he really should be trying to put an end to the attraction he had realized he was forming for the blond kunoichi. But at that exact moment he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He had never felt anything like this before. He had never compared women to each other. Not until recently anyway. But for whatever reason, all of a sudden every woman he met either reminded him of, or he found himself comparing them to the fan wielding female that he had shared his home with.

Naruto shook his head as he ran, pushing aside that line of thinking. He knew he would be returning to an empty apartment. The same as he had his whole life. But right then he didn't want to face the cold hard reality of his life.

He would deal with the fall out once he got home.

27 27 27 27 27

Kakashi couldn't have been happier. For whatever reason, when he woke up, the oppressive feeling of being stalked had almost completely disappeared. After several weeks of feeling like a trapped rat. He couldn't help but be in a good mood.

There was still a light vibration along the edge of his senses, telling him that the other wielder of White Chakra was still around. But it didn't seem to be as hostile as it was before.

He hadn't read any more of Hitomi's book the night before, he had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep as soon as he had stretched out on his bed. The last couple weeks of stress and lack of sleep having finally caught up with him. But now he was eager to read more of the old book, he was really curious to see what else she had to say.

He was about to pick up the old book when he realized that it was almost noon already. And knowing that if he started reading now, he would lose track of time and end up being late for meeting Iruka and Temari for lunch.

With a sigh he decided to do something very uncharacteristic and head out early. He really didn't like the idea of doing it, because if he did it too often Iruka would start expecting him to be on time. But this time it beat the alternative of having the nosey teacher come looking for him and finding him reading Hitomi's journal.

Feeling well rested for the first time in a while, Kakashi took his time strolling to the Café. It seemed to be a little busier the usual so he wasn't able to grab one of the bigger tables. But one of the medium sized ones, sitting right on the outer edge of the cluster opened up as he was standing there trying to decided if the three of them could squeeze around one of the tiny round surfaces which sat against the building.

More then happy to grab the newly abandoned table before anyone else could. He sat down as the waitress was just starting to clean it. And assured her that she could take her time. As he waited, he had to come up with some excuse to give his soon to be arriving companions as to why he was waiting for them, and not the other way around.

Deciding that he would just say he had another obligation. Which was only partly untrue, he ordered once the table was clean, and he was just starting to eat when Temari arrived. Iruka was close behind her, and as expected he wanted to know what was going on.

It felt good to banter with the scar faced chunin again. Kakashi hadn't really noticed just how pre-occupied with his situation he had become until then.

Conversation was light, Kakashi was pretty much finished his food and was trying to decided if he was going to stay longer and talk or escape early so he could get back to his waiting book. It had been so long since he had been this relaxed around anyone as of late that he found himself wanting to prolong it.

The day would have continued to be great if someone hadn't bumped the waitress, who was carrying a full tray. Causing a bowl of ice cream to go flying, with some of its contents splattering across the fan wielding kunoichi from Suna.

The disgruntled look on the blonds face as she looked down at her top, which was liberally coated caused Kakashi to laugh. He couldn't help it, she also had a streak across one cheek bone.

The day would have been great if Kakashi hadn't reached across the table to wipe the offending cream off of her face.

27 27

Temari woke with an unusual amount of energy. She had no idea why, but she didn't question it. She had been feeling rather melancholy as of late, partly because she was just plain bored. She had nothing to do each day but meet Iruka and Kakashi for lunch. And wait and see if there was any news from her brothers, or for Naruto to return home.

After she ate breakfast and got dressed, she was too antsy to sit still. So despite having to move around with her crutches, she once again started cleaning the apartment. She wasn't sure why since coming to Konoha she had started liking house work so much. But she did.

Thanks to her sudden obsession with clean walls. Time flew bye and she was almost late to go meet Iruka and Kakashi for lunch. As much as she wasn't liking the feeling of being around the Copy-nin as of late. She had finally just accepted the fact that where ever the teacher went, so the Scarecrow went too.

So her continued game plan was to just keep as far away from the silver haired jonin as she could without being rude, and just hope that lunch didn't last too long. Although on the plus side, she had noticed the last few days that Kakashi was not lounging around with her and Iruka for very long after he was done eating. He tended to make an excuse and leave as soon as his dishes were clean.

Temari found herself humming a cheerful tune as she made her way through the streets of Konoha. The day was a little overcast, looking like it might decide to start raining sometime later in the day. But even that didn't damper the kunoichi's spirits.

Her day got even better when she arrived at the usual Café and found that Kakashi was already eating. At her questioning glance, he gave her a one eyed smile.

"I have somewhere to be, so I couldn't really wait for you guys." He informed her.

Iruka arrived a few moments later, having been held up with paperwork for the beginning of the next year at the academy. And upon taking a seat beside Temari, as he listened to Kakashi's explanation, then just shook his head.

"You're on leave, what could possibly be so important that you risk losing your 'always late' reputation?"

Kakashi just grinned again. "That would be none of your business Iruka."

Temari found herself chuckling at the banter between the two men. It seemed like she wasn't the only one in a good mood today. Kakashi was most definitely a lot less serious then she had seen him in the last week or so.

As she gave her usual order to the waitress, She discovered that her desire to eradicate the Jonin was a little less intense then it usually was. Perhaps it was because watching him eat his food through the Gen-jutsu he had placed to look like he was still wearing his mask reminded her suddenly of her brother Kankuro.

The Puppet Master hadn't been seen without his face paint and head covering in so many years that she had no idea what he really looked like since he had finished maturing into a man. She sometimes wondered what it was that caused some men to become obsessed with hiding their faces.

But she shrugged off the thought, that topic was under her 'too strange to bother trying to figure out' list. Instead she found herself once again trying to decipher just what kind of relationship Iruka and Kakashi had. Their interaction was very different then anything she had ever seen.

The fact that beyond all odds it was Iruka who was the more dominant personality, was one of the most interesting aspects. Considering that Kakashi could probably defeat the chunin one handed, and yet he almost always ended up conceding to the dark haired teacher.

Temari just couldn't help but be intrigued. At times she couldn't help but wonder if they were more then just friends. But then comments or gestures would be made that reminded her more of how Naruto and Sasuke interacted. Like brothers. Though admittedly, not her brothers.

Her and Iruka's food arrived and Temari contented herself with not saying much, only answering Iruka's few questions. Although she was feeling light hearted and more relaxed today.

For whatever reason she just didn't feel like talking much. Which she found slightly strange, considering how bored she had been all morning. But she shrugged the thought off and decided then to take a nice walk after the meal was over. Despite the threatening weather she was feeling the need to be out in the open.

She noticed that Kakashi had finished his food, and found herself hoping that he would soon be taking his leave when she heard a startled gasp coming from her left just a moment before she felt something cold splatter across her face and chest.

Temari froze for a moment, not sure if she wanted to see what had landed on her, She saw that both Iruka and Kakashi were staring at her, the Teacher with a mixed look of horror and mirth warring in his eyes.

Guessing that he wouldn't look like he was trying not to laugh if it was someone else's blood coating her, she looked down just as the waitress appeared beside her desperately apologizing for dumping food on her. The Wind Summoner was relieved to find that she had only been covered in vanilla ice cream.

Waving the waitress away by simply asking for more napkins she had to assure the upset young lady that she was fine before she hurried away to fill the request.

"You could have just ordered the ice cream if you wanted it that badly." Kakashi chuckled as Temari started wiping the quickly melting desert off of her front.

She was so focused on cleaning her clothing that she didn't see him move until out of the corner of her eye she saw something coming towards her. Her trained reflexes reacted before she realized what it was she had seen.

Her hand wrapped around a wrist and she felt a pulse travel through her whole body. Her head snapped up then to look into the shocked face of the Copy-nin, who was suddenly mask less and staring back at her with something akin to horror in his grey eye.

"Don't." She snapped before she could think of any better way to handle the awkward position they were in. Then realizing that she was still holding onto his out stretched arm she quickly released him.

27

Kakashi couldn't breath, he felt like he had just been hit with a wall. The wave of power that had just flooded through him had set every hair on his body standing on end. His whole being was paralyzed as his mind screamed in denial when he realized what had happened.

How could it be Temari? Of all people, he had been around her for weeks, and never had felt a single thing from her. And he had known her for years, how could he not know that she wielded White Chakra?

When she finally released him, he felt the pain start. It crawled up his arm from where she had touched him, like angry fire ants the sensation worked its way upward over his right shoulder as he flopped back into his chair.

Temari was still looking at him, with silver eyes that seemed to be boring into his very soul, he saw her lips move but he couldn't decipher a single word. As the pain moved further he realized that he had to get away from there. Away from Temari, because he had a sudden clear thought come to him of what it would mean for the alliance if anyone knew that she had just essentially delivered a death blow to him.

Lurching to his feet he tried to mumble something about needing to get somewhere. But he wasn't sure if the words actually left his mouth because he was rapidly being overcome by the screaming pain inching over his body.

Moving as quickly as his stunned body would allow, he made it away from the café and around a corner where he quickly made the signs and teleported home.

He landed in a heap on his living room floor. Screaming in agony as the use of his chakra made the pain double. As he curled into a ball on the floor, the last coherent thought he had was why couldn't he have been killed instantly?

27 27 27

Temari had to fight down the over whelming urge to go after the Copy-nin when he had muttered something about having to go and had hastily left the table. He hadn't even bothered to pull up the mask that was hanging around his neck.

She frowned as she stared at his now empty chair, what was that strange feeling been when she touched him? Had he felt it too? Absently she brought her left hand up against her chest, rubbing her fingers over the palm in an effort to dispel the strange tingling sensation that still resided there.

"Are you alright Temari?" Iruka's voice brought her out of her musings. And she immediately noted the concern in his eyes.

Temari only nodded. "He just startled me." She muttered as she absently went back to wiping the white cream off of her clothing.

"Well I think you startled him right back, how did you dispel his Gen-jutsu with just a touch?" The teacher questioned, he had never seen anyone do that before. At least not before using seals.

Temari shrugged. "Not sure."

Iruka was a little worried. He had a feeling that there was something more behind the reactions of Temari as well as Kakashi, who he had never seen leave in such a hurry before. Just a moment after Temari had dispelled his friends mask they had shared an intense look that seemed to have communicated something between them.

But he had absolutely no idea what it meant. If the look had only been from Temari he would have simply dismissed it as an affect of seeing the kind of face Kakashi kept hidden beneath the dark cloth he always wore.

But he had the strongest sense that he was missing something important. There was the tiniest nagging thought that perhaps there was something more going on between the two then was readily apparent.

It hadn't escaped his notice that the Suna Kunoichi at times had seemed ill at ease around the Scarecrow. And after this incident Iruka had to wonder what was going on. If he didn't have to be back to work on time, he would go find Kakashi and demand answers as soon as he was finished eating. But as it was he would have to wait until after he was finished work.

There was no way he was going to ask Temari such a question. They weren't that good of friends, and he had seen her in action. The girl was lethal and getting on her bad side when he was supposed to be watching over her for Naruto was not a good idea.

So he helped her calm down the waitress who was still apologizing with every other word when she returned with a damp cloth and more napkins. Once the situation was taken care of, and he and Temari had finished eating. Iruka headed back to work. Resolved to get through his pile of paper as quickly as possible so that he could track Kakashi down and get some answers.

27

Temari couldn't seem to get the incident out of her mind as she said goodbye to Iruka and headed for the nearest training grounds. Wanting to sit down under a tree and just think. That pulse of power, she had no better word to describe the feeling. That had occurred when she had touched Kakashi had her confused.

It wasn't long before she found a suitable tree to settle under, which was out of sight of the nearest path and the blond kunoichi quickly made herself comfortable against the smooth bark.

She wasn't sure how to even start figuring out what had happened back at the café. A part of her felt like the incident was nothing out of the ordinary. Yet she knew it was. Did it have something to do with what had happened to her while she had been captured?

Naruto had refused to go into details when he reminded her what had happened to her. But she had this deep sense that something more then her pregnancy had resulted from that time. And yet after several minutes of thinking, she was no closer to figuring out what it was.

Other then an impression that she wasn't quite the same as she used to be. Which she accepted easily. She had been through something horrible according to the man she was staying with. And then there was all the memory problems, she was most definitely not the same woman she had been when she left her village for a training break.

With a heavy sigh she laid her head back against the tree supporting her back and closed her eyes. Behind her closed lids the image of the last look she had seen on Kakashi's face haunted her. Her good mood from the morning was now gone. And it was replaced by not only worry. But a sense that something just wasn't right.

27 27 27 27 27 27

Naruto came to a sudden halt. Crouching down on the thick tree limb he had landed on, he slowly took a closer look at his surroundings. After several minutes of finding nothing but the usual forest sounds he slowly stood back up.

Frowning he tried to put his finger on what was bothering him. He suddenly felt as if something was wrong. Yet he couldn't detect any kind of danger in the area.

Taking care to be extra quite, he set off again, but at a lot slower pace then he had been traveling at all morning. He had yet to stop for lunch, but he wasn't feeling hungry yet so he didn't bother pausing for that long. He just really wanted to get home.

In fact he couldn't remember the last time that he had been eager to return to Konoha. The pressure of keeping up his ever cheerful façade was a heavy burden to bare when at times he just wanted to freak out and destroy something.

But mainly he knew the true reason he had difficulty returning to his home was because it meant that he was out of time. And that meant he couldn't continue to search…..

The big blond stumbled to a halt, nearly losing his footing on his current branch. He leaned heavily leaned against the tree, as the realization hit him.

He hadn't looked.

Not once during this whole mission. Not once had the thought crossed his mind to be on the lookout for Jewel or his son. Normally that was the main focus of any trip he was on. He was always looking, clinging to the slight hope that maybe the loss of contact with them had not been because of their deaths.

His whole body sagged as he felt pain fill his heart. And guilt, the heavy press of guilt that sometimes threatened to smother him, wrapped around him now like a thick blanket.

How could he have possibly forgotten to look for his son?

Looking back the way he had come, he toyed with the idea of going back. After all, it wasn't as if he had an actual time limit on this mission.

Yet as soon as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it. There was the slight possibility Temari was still in Konoha, waiting for his return. And he had promised to care for her until she made it home. Even if she was no longer there, he owed it to her to head home right away to at least check.

And on top of that, he had been rather vigilant of his surroundings during his stay in the Mist village, seeing as he had technically been trespassing on enemy soil. And he knew that if he had seen anyone who even remotely resembled Jewel it would have registered with him instantly. And he hadn't, none of the children he had seen had sparked anything in him either. So was there really any point of going back to look more thoroughly?

After a few minutes of just standing there, he realized that the reason he hadn't searched for his lost child was because he had been so focused on returning to the kunoichi that shared his apartment. At the same time he also realized that maybe, just maybe it was a good thing.

Even as a part of him hated himself for thinking of it. The more logical side knew that his continued search was futile. He had felt their loss, it had been like a piece of him had been cut out. Leaving a gaping hole within that was still there, and he had no way of filling.

And yet now, the realization that he had to stop didn't hurt as much as he thought maybe it should. Perhaps it was time to let go? To find a way to forgive himself for failing the child that he had never been able to meet, or hold in his arms.

He just wasn't sure how to do that. Looking back into the woods where he had just come from he found himself whispering.

"Forgive me."

27 27 27 27

Iruka just couldn't wait until he was finished work. On his next break he told his assistants that he had a quick errand to run, and immediately teleported across the city. Reappearing in front of a very familiar house.

Pulling out his key ring he found the appropriate one as he headed for the door. Kakashi always locked his door, in fact he always had traps set up as well. It had taken a while for Iruka to memorize all of them so that he didn't have to fight his way inside the residence whenever he needed to drop in on the Copy-nin.

As soon as he pushed the door open, the chunin knew that something was wrong. The first trap was not engaged. Pulling out a kunai he slowly moved forward, only to become more worried when he discovered that none of the usual security measures were in place.

Not wanting to call out just yet, Iruka made his way further inside, heading towards the kitchen and living room. He was well acquainted with every aspect of Kakashi's house, and even the air around him was different then usual. If he had been standing outside he would have said that it felt like a storm was coming.

Moving quickly yet silently through the living area and kitchen he headed for the small hall that lead to bath room and two bedrooms. Rounding the corner he froze. There was a body on the floor, half inside the Scarecrow's bedroom door so he couldn't see who it was.

Doing his best not to panic he moved forward carefully, keeping all his senses open for an attack. Trying not to focus on the fact that it might be the silver haired jonin splayed out on the floor.

A few steps more confirmed his fear, it was Kakashi. Although he couldn't see his face since he was laying on his front. And by the way his body was positioned, it looked like the Scarecrow had drug himself across the floor to get to where he was.

As quickly as he was able, he checked the three small rooms. Finding them empty he was quickly at the jonin's side, he couldn't see any blood as he knelt down to check for a pulse.

"Kakashi?" It took a moment, but he did find one, although it was terribly weak.

Not sure what was wrong with the prone man, Iruka was debating whether he could risk trying to turn him over when he saw that his right sleeve had been ripped right off. And a closer look had the teacher paling as he realized why he hadn't noticed it earlier.

The skin on Kakashi's arm was black. The first thought that came to the chunin's mind was that the Copy-nin had been poisoned. Realizing he needed help, because there was no way he could get the taller jonin to the hospital with any kind of speed on his own.

Iruka's hands flew through four signs before he slammed his right hand onto the floor beside him. The Jutsu sent out a distress flare of chakra straight through the roof and into the air.

"Hold on Kakashi, I'll get you help." The teacher mumbled, feeling the need to fill the silence of the room.

He had just shifted and was preparing to try to turn the unconscious jonin over when two masked ANBU teleported into the room, both had weapons drawn.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Iruka snapped, not waiting for either of the arrivals to ask what had happened. "I believe that he has been poisoned, I need a stretcher and a medic team alerted." Both nodded and disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

When he rolled the silver haired jonin over, Iruka was startled to find that not only was his mask still down around his neck, as it had been when he had hastily left the café. But that the black that covered his arm was also creeping over the right side of his face.

Like shadowy fingers, the color reached up Kakashi's neck and jaw, before splaying over his cheek. The mark looking very much like a hand was trying to cover his face in order to silence him.

Unable to help himself, Iruka tentatively touched one of the dark finger like marks. Only to jerk back when Kakashi's eyes suddenly flew open with a cry of pain.

"Damn it Kakashi, what happened to you?" Iruka demanded, trying not to let on how shaken he was by the sound that just come from the injured man.

"Don't!" The Copy-nin gasped as he tried to pull away from the chunin's touch but was unable to as his whole body convulsed in agony.

Since Kakashi's single uncovered eye was darting back and forth as if he was looking for something. Iruka leaned over him, careful not to touch him again, in an attempt to get his friends attention, "Who did this to you?"

A single grey eye clashed with a pair of brown just as a single ANBU holding a stretcher and two jonin ported into the room.

"Me." Kakashi's voice was strained as his face once again contorted with pain. His left arm jerked twice before he was able get it to catch hold of the stunned chunin's vest.

"Kunai."

Iruka frowned at the request, not sure if the Scarecrow was serious or suffering from delirium. The two jonin had taken the stretcher from the ANBU and were setting it out beside Kakashi as the special forces informed Iruka that the hospital was waiting on their arrival.

"Do you have any idea how the poison was administered?" One of the jonin asked as he knelt down to take a hold of Kakashi's vest, while the other had moved to grab his feet.

Iruka shook his head. "No, but his arm is black."

On silent command the two jonin lifted as one, causing Kakashi to scream as they moved him over onto the waiting stretcher. The hold he had on Iruka's clothing only tightened, and the teacher was practically drug along. Almost landing on top of the pain riddled man.

"Kakashi, we'll get you help." Iruka promised, placing a hand over the fist anchored to the front of his vest. He was trying desperately to maintain a calm reassuring tone. While inside he was falling apart. A man like Kakashi didn't scream without good reason.

"No….' Kakashi croaked as their eyes met. 'You…. Can't…. Help…. Me…"

"Damn it Kakashi." Iruka growled. "Don't talk like that."

"Sir we're ready to go." One of the Jonin announced, reminding Iruka that they were still on the floor of Kakashi's apartment.

Iruka gave a nod and he forced himself to try to remove Kakashi's clinging fist as the ANBU stepped forward and started running through teleporting seals. But the silver haired jonin would not loosen his grip, or was unable to. Iruka wasn't sure which it was.

"Hold on." The ANBU commanded.

And before Iruka realized what his intent was, the room around them warped crazily, causing the teacher to almost lose his lunch. Then the next instant it stopped and the group of them were outside the hospital.

Iruka's head was spinning, he had never been teleported by someone else before. He hadn't even realized that it was possible for a single person to move a group of four in that manner. One or two maybe, but four was quite the feat.

As he shook his head to clear his vision he saw a team of medics rushing towards them, the first of which caught the ANBU as he crumbled. Obviously transporting that many people was not easy.

The jonin on either end of the stretcher recovered quickly and were on their feet, lifting the injured Kakashi, and Iruka who had an elbow propping him up on the edge of the litter.

There was a blur of questions that he wasn't able to answer, he was so disorientated that he barely registered it when two of the medics managed to pry his and Kakashi's hands apart, and his vest was finally released.

One of the medics then wrapped an arm around him to support him while the other moved beside the now moving stretcher. By the time Iruka made it inside the hospital his head was mostly clear and he was starting to walk in a straight line.

He looked around for Kakashi but was only in time to see the group surrounding the Copy-nin disappear into the emergency wing.

27

Tsunade slammed her way into the hospital. Shizune hot on her heels as the Godaime demanded to know what was going on. Neither of them had been given any other information other then a terrible medical emergency happened.

"It's Hatake Kakashi, My Lady." The head nurse announced as she fell into step with the striding blond. "He was found in his apartment unconscious and he has severe discoloration to one arm, and its spreading. We think he was poisoned."

Tsunade's let Shizune's gasp of dismay speak for them both. Right now she had to be professional. She couldn't let her sad little crush get in the way of her doing her job.

The nurse directed them to the largest emergency room, and as they rounded the corridor, the Hokage immediately spotted the form of Umino Iruka standing before the door. Staring at it as if he could see through the barrier if he looked hard enough.

"Iruka?" Tsunade's knew that her voice was rather harsh at the moment. But she didn't have time to be nice when there was a life at stake.

The teacher turned to look at her. His eyes had a haunted look to them. "I found him." He announced without being asked further. "There was no sign of intruders."

The blonde Hokage barely noticed when Shizune stepped up to the upset man's side and put a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"Has he regained consciousness?" She demanded of the nurse and the teacher as she readied herself to go into the room.

Iruka nodded, "He did when I touched the dark marks. I think he's already delirious."

Tsunade paused with her hand on the door. "What makes you say that?" Iruka wasn't a medic by any means, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take his observation into consideration.

"I asked him who attacked him and all he said was 'Me.'" Iruka replied, his voice wobbling slightly.

Tsunade frowned even as she nodded her thanks and entered the ER. She knew Shizune would be right behind her as soon as she took a moment to console the upset chunin. She was much better at handling distraught friends and family.

As she made her way to the crowded bed side she decided that Iruka's observation of the delirium was more then likely correct. The Hokage was well acquainted with Kakashi's service record, and if there was anyone less likely to try to kill himself it was him.

As soon as the other medics realized she was there a spot was made for her at the head of the bed. And the sight that greeted her had the blonde, long time medic gasp.

The Copy-nin had been stripped to his underwear, and while normally that would attract any woman's attention. That was not so this time. It was the ugly black color that seemed to be creeping over his skin that demanded attention.

His right arm was already completely dark and it was spreading over his shoulder up his neck and down his side in a dark insidious wave. Stepping closer Tsunade refrained from touching it right away, first tracking it with her eyes.

"Do we have an entry wound?" She asked the group at large as she eyed the tell tale signs of spreading poison as the veins ahead of the dark skin were already a deep purple. Reaching out just under his skin as if paving the way for the more solid darkness behind them.

"No My Lady." Came the reply. "There is nothing so far to indicate how it got into his system."

"Have Sakura sent for." Tsunade ordered. She hated to call her young protégé back to work yet again when she was still on maternity leave. But she needed her help, and Sakura would never forgive her if Tsunade didn't inform her that one of her 'men' was hurt.

Shizune arrived then, taking the place of the nurse who had left to summon the pink haired medical genius. To her credit, the younger woman merely sucked in a surprised breath at the sight that greeted her. But she said nothing.

Carefully Tsunade reached down, intent on lifting the effected arm so that she could inspect it closer herself. She barely started to lift the limb. When a spasm went through Kakashi's frame, causing his arm to nearly pull from her grasp.

Looking up her eyes clashed with the single uncovered grey orb that was now staring at her. She was shocked to see that his now open eye revealed that the dark poison had turned the white of his eye as black as his arm.

"Kakashi, what happened to you? Do you have any idea what kind of poison was used?" She asked instantly. Fighting back the dread that filled her. Eyes were very sensitive, and it was a very real possibility that once they were effected he would lose his sight. And if that happened, they might not to get it back for him.

The Copy-nin's lips moved slowly. But no one could hear what he was trying to say. Ordering everyone to silence, Tsunade leaned down so that her ear was right beside his mouth.

She felt the slight tickle of his breath as two words reached her.

"Kill….. Me."

The female Hokage jerked back as if she had been slapped. Anger filling her that he would give up so soon.

"Don't you even dare think of it Hatake!" She snapped. "We are going to figure this out, and you are damn well going to fight this. That is an order!"

The others in the room looked a little surprised at her angry outburst.

It almost looked like a smile started to tug at the corners of the Scarecrows lips, but it quickly turned into a grimace as his whole body arched off the bed as pain gripped him.

Tsunade pushed away the urge to panic that suddenly reared its ugly head inside of her at the sight of his agony. She quickly reached out, placing a supporting hand under his neck as his bowed body was putting most of his weight on his head. The other went under his back.

Shizune mirrored her actions on his left side. But when another medic reached over Tsunade's right arm in order to stop Kakashi's arm from swinging and striking the Hokage in the face. The room was pierced by a blood curdling scream.

The sound echoed throughout the ER and down the surrounding corridors. The Hokage fought back tears when Kakashi's body collapsed back onto the bed as the silver haired man once again lost consciousness.

A quick glance around her proved that she was not the only one to be shaken by the sound. Ninja were notorious for baring pain with a clench jawed determination not to utter a sound. And to hear such a cry uttered by one as seasoned as the legendary Copy-nin unsettled them all.

Then before she could decide her next move Tsunade was horrified to see the dark line on his skin move. Right before her eyes it actually moved nearly an inch more on all sides.

"Tsunade I don't feel a pulse!" This from Shizune who was still grasping his left wrist.

A flurry of movement ensued as Tsunade reached across the bed to check the pulse at his neck. "Damn it." She growled before she placed both hands on his chest. Being careful not to touch the black tendrils that had claimed more territory.

Focusing for a split second she sent a pulse of concentrated chakra into the prone man's heart. A glance up saw the brunet shake her head and a second pulse was administered as one of the other medics arrived with a syringe of clear liquid. Waiting for the order to inject it into a vein.

But this time Shizune gave a sigh of relief. "It's back, but its not very strong."

The whole room seemed to release pent up breaths as Tsunade slowly pulled back, and for a moment braced herself on the edge of the bed. Trying desperately to calm the trembling inside of her. After a few moments she straightened.

"Alright people. We have a lot of work to do. And we don't know how much time we have, so let's figure this out."

27 27 27 27 27 27

Temari was finding it hard to relax after she had eaten dinner. She felt the strongest urge to go somewhere, but had no clear idea of where she wanted to go. So she remained in the apartment.

She had toyed with the idea of going to see if Sasuke had made any progress with her request. But then realized that she had barely given him any time to come up with a plan. After all, unlike her, the Uchiha had a family and work obligations to take up his time.

With a sigh she finally settled on the couch. She didn't feel like reading so she was simply staring out at the balcony when a knock sounded on the door.

Getting on her feet, she maneuvered herself to the door and was quite surprised upon opening it to see Meeka standing there, looking rather nervous.

"Meeka, how are you?" Temari asked, even as she realized that the girl in front of her was sporting a sling to support her left arm and a bandage across the right side of her jaw. And that her question was a little inappropriate.

The girls shrugged as she shuffled her feet. "Is Naruto-sensie home?" She asked quietly.

Temari pushed the door open more as she straightened and watched the girl closely when she replied. "No, he's not back from his mission yet. And I'm afraid that I don't have any idea when he will return."

Meeka's face fell, and it was clear to the blonde kunoichi that the girl was close to tears as she jerkily nodded her understanding. After a moment of shifting her weight on her feet she started to turn away.

"Sorry to bother you." She mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to hide the trembling of her chin.

Temari felt her heart clench at the miserable look on the young girls face. "Meeka wait. Is there something I can help you with?"

The girl only half turned back as she shrugged. "Naruto-sensei sometimes lets me come in to talk." She mumbled. Her voice wobbling.

Even though she had never had much of a chance to be around children and young people, Temari felt as if it was very important to find out what was bothering the girl.

"Well I'm not Naruto, but I'm not doing anything. If you would like to come in and talk I wouldn't mind at all."

The girl only seemed to debate the offer for a moment then she silently nodded her head and followed Temari back into the apartment.

The two females settled themselves onto the couch, and when the normally energetic girl remained silent Temari realized that she would have to find a way to start the conversation.

"What happened to you're arm?"

Meeka promptly burst into tears as she wailed. "Its all my fault!"

Pushing her crutches out of the way. Temari scooted closer to the now sobbing girl and put her arm around the young ladies shaking shoulders.

"What's your fault dear?" she asked softly.

"Hiki." Meeka blubbered as she looked up at Temari with tormented eyes. "I couldn't… I couldn't get to him." She hiccupped as she tried to wipe away some of her tears with her uninjured arm. "Now… now he'll never…. never walk again. Or… or be a ninja."

After that she finished struggling to speak she broke down again and Temari found herself gathering the distraught girl into her arms. It took the Sand kunoichi a few moments to remember that Hiki was Meeka's cousin that she had met that day she had gone shopping with Naruto.

"I am so sorry to hear that Meeka." Temari murmured. "But I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You did what you could."

The girl only seemed to cry harder. And it took the slightly over whelmed older woman a while to get the girl to calm down enough to tell her the rest of the story.

Apparently the two cousins had been involved in the big disaster at the training grounds that Temari had been hearing about. But while Meeka had escaped with only a fractured arm and minor wounds. Her male cousin had not been so lucky.

In between bouts of tears the green haired girl informed Temari that her aunt and uncle were blaming her for what had happened to their son. And the fact that she would heal well enough to continue her training while he couldn't was making the adults very angry.

Temari found herself getting angrier the longer she listened to some of the things that the girls aunt had apparently said. But since she had no idea who these people were. She could do nothing but do her best to calm the girl down and reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Eventually Meeka cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep in the blond females arms. So not knowing what else to do, Temari sat with her until their position was causing her one arm to start to fall asleep.

Then carefully she laid the sleeping girl down on the couch. Lifting her feet up and insuring she was comfortable before she headed into the other room to get a blanket to cover her with.

Once that was done Temari carefully maneuvered herself onto the floor beside the couch. How long she sat watching Meeka sleep she didn't know. All she knew was that her heart was aching for the young girl. And she wanted to help.

It was late when she finally ended her vigil and headed to bed herself. She certainly hoped that Naruto got home soon. Because she just knew that he would know what to do about this situation. She was in way over her head on this one.

The only good thing she saw out of her evening with the upset girl was that Meeka's problems had distracted her from the strange feeling she had been having since lunch. She still felt as if something strange was going on, or was about to happen.

With a sigh she got ready for bed, and pushed all thoughts out of her head. She would worry about everything once she got up in the morning, for she was suddenly feeling very tired.

27 27 27

Naruto maintained a break neck pace as the moon rose in the sky. After he had managed to push aside the depression that he felt coming on after his realization that he had to let the past go. He had set an almost inhuman pace back to Konoha.

Something was making him feel desperate about getting home. Whether it was because he was trying to outrun the guilt that still seemed to cling to him or it was some other reason he didn't know. And he didn't stop to examine the feeling too closely.

He had barely stopped long enough to eat something in the late afternoon. And now, despite starting to feeling tired he pushed on. If he was able to maintain his current pace, he estimated that he would reach Konoha around noon the next day.

27 27 27 27

Sorry for the short chapter. But it was difficult to write and I am trying to plan out the events of each chapter so that I can get them out more often. (hopefully)

I know all you Kakashi fans are ready to kill me, but this is vital to the plot. Sorry.


	28. Chapter 28

After the Pain- Chapter 28

AN: Sorry it took so long, but the Fluffy part had me stumped for MONTHS! ANYway hope you enjoy.

28 28 28 28

As of this chapter it has been.

29 Days since Naruto found Temari

21 Days since they arrived back in Konoha. And since Gaara was last seen.

13 Days since Naruto left on his mission

28 28 28 28 28

Neji ran his fingers through his waist length hair in an effort to shake out some of the sand that had accumulated in it throughout the day, even though he knew it was a futile effort. He seriously needed a shower.

"So where do you think my team will be the most effective?" He asked Kankuro as he followed the puppet master inside the Kazekage's office. Leaving the rest of his team to wait outside until they had their orders.

Once the door was closed behind them, the painted man sighed heavily as he removed the wrapped mummy shaped bundle from his back and propped it against the desk and took the chair that he didn't like sitting in. Gaara's.

"I have no idea." Kankuro admitted as Neji handed him the three scrolls he had removed from inside his vest. "There is so much turmoil inside the village over the lose of not only Gaara, but Temari as well. Apparently my sister runs almost every department we have. And with her being gone so long, the idiots we have here don't have a clue what to do." He finished with another sigh as he opened the first scroll and scanned through it.

"Would you like word sent to the Hokage to have Temari-sama returned to Suna as soon as possible?" Neji asked. Despite all the paint, he could tell that the man sitting before him was being run ragged.

Kankuro shook his head as he opened the second scroll, again only giving it a cursory glance. "I can't believe I'm saying this out loud. But no. I think my sister deserves to recover in peace. The idiots here wouldn't give her a moments rest." He looked up at the white eyed man in front of him. "How is she doing anyway?"

Neji shrugged. "I have not seen her myself. But I understand that she has been recovering well and was even seen training some. Naruto was called away on a mission, but he left her in good hands while he is gone."

The puppet nodded and opened the third scroll. Which turned out to be a letter from Temari. He almost smiled at how short and to the point it was.

**Kankuro, and Gaara if you have gotten your ass home yet.**

**I'm am doing well, enjoying my vacation. Have no intention of traveling on my own. When you want me home, you can come and get me.**

**Temari **

Shaking his head he rolled the parchment back up and put it in his pocket. Gaara would want to see it right away. Whenever they found him that is. At least that was one less sibling he had to worry about.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked.

"No,' Kankuro stood and arched his back until he heard his spine crack. 'The last note was from  
Temari. She says she is fine."

"She seems to have recovered very quickly." The Hyuga remarked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The puppet master frowned. "What does that mean? You know what happened to her?" He suddenly had a hard glint in his eyes that instantly put Neji on edge.

"Not the particulars.' Neji admitted carefully. For a moment the former Hyuga was sure he had seen the other man's eyes change color for a brief instant. But quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light. 'Naruto told us that she was nearly dead when he found her. It is not difficult to guess what probably went on before she was left like that."

Kankuro snapped upright as if he had been slapped, and for a moment the Hyuga was sure he was about to see evidence of the temper that both the painted man's older and younger siblings were known for.

Just as quickly as he has snapped to attention, Kankuro sagged back down into his seat. He looked utterly devastated, and Neji was starting to wish that he had kept his mouth shut. Tenten was always telling him that he still needed to work on his tact.

Rubbing his hands over his face Kankuro sighed. "Well, I guess all that training was for a good reason after all." He muttered.

The Konoha shinobi raised a questioning brow at the odd comment but didn't say anything.

Kankuro saw the look. "My sister was the eldest child of the Kazekage. She was not trained as normal kunoichi are.' He explained as he once again got to his feet and moved around the desk. 'I remember watching her training when I was young. Or too injured to train myself. She endured more pain then I ever had too."

Neji frowned. "For what purpose?" He was seriously starting to wonder if the former Kazekage had been more of a monster then what he had turned his youngest son into.

"She was female, therefore she was considered a liability. I remember Father telling her on more then one occasion that if she didn't get stronger she would end up being good for only one thing." Kankuro growled at the memory. Kami how he had hated the man they called Father.

The things that man had done to his own children in the pursuit of more power was criminal. And to Kankuro, it was a wonder that the three of them had managed to come out of their child hoods without being completely warped. Even Gaara had healed, thanks mostly to his encounter with Naruto.

Even when Shukaku had returned to the redhead during the battle against the Itachi controlled Akatsuki. Things had only gotten better, not worse as Kankuro had thought it would at the time. Turning his back on the other man, the puppet master faced one of the many windows and stared out over the desert as he tried to rein in the anger that he felt welling up inside of him.

Losing his cool now would not be a good thing. He had more important things to worry about then what had happened in the past. Absently his right hand lifted so that his fingers could trail softly down the uneven flesh hidden beneath the paint on the right side of his face.

Neji chose not to comment on the revelation that the other man had just shared. He had a feeling that the way things were run behind the closed doors of the Hyuga clan were not all that different then what had taken place in the Suna royal house.

There were several minutes of silence before Kankuro finally turned around. Ready to continue with his current duties. "Let's go see how the patrols are doing, then I will know where to place you and your men."

Neji simply nodded and once again followed the painted jonin through the door.

28 28 28 28 28

Sakura hissed in pain as Shizune lifted her burnt hand to see how bad the damage was.

"Okay this is getting insane Tsunade." The pink haired medic growled. "What the hell is happening to him?"

All three women's eyes momentarily settled on Kakashi's form. Noting that once again the creeping black shadow had moved to cover more skin. Now nearly half his body was covered with the insidious coloring. And no one had the fainted idea what was causing it.

Sakura was currently letting her anger cover the other emotions she was feeling. Seeing Kakashi in such a state was hard on her. But a look at how exhausted Tsunade was, the young woman knew that she didn't have the luxury of tears at this point.

Shizune turned her attention to healing Sakura's damaged palm. The result of her trying to push back the black marks, which she had discovered had its own chakra pattern. But it seemed that every time someone tried something to help, it only made the thing spread more quickly.

So far the Copy-nin was still alive, just barely, only regaining consciousness when the pain became too great. Which was usually when someone touched him. So far Tsunade had been able to keep his heart going. But the lack of sleep combined with the demands of keeping Kakashi stable were telling, and it was only a matter of time before the Hokage collapsed herself.

Shizune finished healing Sakura's hand and the pinkett thanked her as she flexed her fingers several times. All three women knew that they were fighting a losing battle. But not one of them were willing to admit defeat just yet.

Although Tsunade did move to sit in the chair that had been brought into the room for her some time before. "Any idea's girls?" She asked quietly. Her voice lacking any emotion at all.

Silence reined for a few moments while each woman entertained her own thoughts. There were currently no other medics in the room. Since there was so far, nothing any extra hands could do. And there were still many patients in the intensive care units.

Finally Sakura straightened her spine and started towards the bed. "I'm trying it again." She announced.

"Do you think that is wise?" Tsunade asked, gaining her feet once again as she watched her best student closely. "You might get burned again."

Sakura shrugged. "I wasn't prepared for there to be so much resistance last time. This time I know that there is. I don't have any better idea's, so unless you do, I'm going to try."

"If you get hurt, Lee will kill me." Tsunade reminded the cherry blossom seriously.

Sakura shook her head. "He will understand that I had to try." She tried to give her mentor a reassuring smile. But didn't quite pull it off.

The Godaime shook her head in defeat. She only hoped that Sakura was right. Lee was known for his protective streak, especially after recovering from his break down. But when it came to his wife, and her safety, the Tai-jutsu master still tended to get carried away easily.

"Fine, but if you get hurt and he starts ripping my hospital apart, its coming out of your pay." She finally conceded.

Sakura nodded. Already standing on Kakashi's left side. After a few moments to center her thoughts and deciding where to begin, she channeled chakra into both hands and carefully placed them along the bottom of her former sensie's ribcage.

She had purposely placed her hands on the still untouched skin, her plan was to slowly move forward, hopefully allowing her to push whatever it was back away from his organs. Taking another deep breath she began creeping forward.

She could feel the opposing chakra against her own before she even touched the dark line. But was confident that the higher power she was using now would have a better result then it had earlier.

A few moments passed and she felt the dark chakra give slightly beneath her own. She smiled, sure now that it was going to work. But her triumph was short lived. With no warning the dark power suddenly erupted outward, sending Sakura flying back several feet where she landed on the floor.

"Sakura!" Shizune and Tsunade cried out in unison. The brunet was the first one at the fallen medic's side.

"I'm okay." Sakura assured them, raising one hand to her now aching head. "I don't know what happened, it felt like it was going to work, and then…." She trailed off as she looked back up at the bed and her mouth dropped open.

Both other women turned to see what had her attention. And then they too were shocked into silence. For now surrounding Kakashi's still body was what looked like a dark pulsing energy field.

Shizune helped Sakura to her feet as Tsunade moved forward, intent on trying to figure out what this new development was.

Carefully the Godaime reached out, her fingers tingled slightly when she touched the energy. Which was in fact chakra, but when she put a bit of pressure on it, discovered that she couldn't breach it.

"It's a chakra barrier." She informed the other two women as they came to stand on either side of her.

"How on earth?" Shizune reached out to touch it as well, but unlike Tsunade, she received a nasty shock from the barrier.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked, frowning as she removed her own hand from the force field.

Shizune nodded as she gave her tingling hand a shake. "No harm done, it just hurt."

The Godaime then turned to Saruka. "And you?"

"I'm fine, not even a burn this time."

The attention of all three was pulled back to the bed when the barrier moved, growing until it was at the edge of the mattress on all sides.

"Now what?" Sakura asked, her voice small.

Tsunade suddenly felt old. "I have no idea."

28 28 28 28

Temari frowned slightly when she didn't see either of her usual lunch companions at the café when she arrived. She knew that she was a little late. Meeka had ended up spending most of the morning with her after they had eaten breakfast.

And although she had managed to cheer the girl up somewhat, the Suna kunoichi knew that it would take more then just a few words from her to change how the genin was feeling. Guilt was a powerful emotion that was not easy to get rid of.

Deciding that she might was well save a table, Temari found a vacant one and settled herself and her large fan into a chair. Leaning her crutches up against the edge of the table she smiled as the usual waitress greeted her.

Ordering a tea to tide her over until Iruka and Kakashi joined her. Temari leaned back in her chair, trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day. She had the strongest urge to go training, but with her silly leg still acting up, she didn't think that would be a wise choice.

She had re-bandaged the wound first thing in the morning, and it still hadn't closed properly. She had been injured enough to know that it wasn't normal, and yet the flesh still looked healthy. In fact, the cut looked like it had only just been inflicted, instead of it being nearly a week old.

The wind summoner's thoughts were interrupted when Ino showed up.

"Mind if I join you?" The black clad kunoichi asked.

"No not at all." Temari returned. "My usual companions seem to be running late, which is unusual for Iruka."

Ino frowned. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Temari was instantly on alert. "Heard what?"

Ino signaled to the waitress that she would have the same thing that Temari was as she answered. "Well Kakashi was attacked yesterday.' She kept her voice low so that the sound didn't travel to the other tables. 'We don't know by who, and I don't know for sure what happened yet. But he's in the ER."

Temari blinked in surprise. "When did it happen? He had lunch with us yesterday, he did leave early but that's normal." She refrained from remarking about the strange reaction she had experienced when she had grabbed his wrist.

The blonde ANBU shrugged. "All I know is that Iruka found him in his apartment sometime in the afternoon. And I'll bet that the teacher is still with him at the hospital. So I wouldn't really count on him showing up for lunch."

Nodding her understanding, Temari toyed with the rim of her tea cup. "I hope he's alright." She might not like Kakashi much lately, but she wouldn't wish him harm either. Despite those strange urges she had been having.

Ino nodded her agreement but didn't say anything else until her tea was served. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" She asked after Temari had finished ordering her lunch.

The Sand kunoichi shrugged. Glad for the change in subject, she never had been good at the whole sympathy thing. "Not sure, my leg isn't fit enough yet to allow me to train. But I would really like to do something other then sit around the apartment today."

Ino grinned. "You want to go shopping with me?"

Temari thought about it for a moment. "Shopping for what?"

The other blond laughed. "Anything or nothing. Just a day on the town. Maybe stop by to have our nails or hair done. Whatever strikes our fancy."

The fan wielder was surprised to discover that the idea had merit so she agreed. Ino was overjoyed to have someone single to go shopping with for a change. It just wasn't the same with Sakura since her friend had gotten married and had a baby. Ino hated shopping for baby clothing.

Since there was no rush, the two blonds ate a leisurely meal before heading for the shopping district.

As it turned out. Temari had no interest in buying more clothes. But she did help Ino choose several outfits. And they both ended up in the beauty shop, while Ino just had her nails done. Temari gave into the urge she had had a few weeks previous.

She had her hair cut. Not as short as she had sported as a teen. But to just about the bottom of her shoulder blades, which resulted in more then a foot of hair being removed. The kunoichi couldn't believe how much lighter she felt without the extra length.

Then instead of letting the stylist do something elaborate, she requested two strong hair ties and she then secured the newly shortened locks into two high ponies tails. Having not wanted to go back to her teen obsession of four.

Amazingly enough she felt more like herself then she had in a long time. Just looking in the mirror she felt as if she was looking at a woman who knew what she wanted. Instead of one that simply did her duty without question.

Ino complimented her on her choice, then in the next breath she teased Temari for copying her style. The two blonds laughed and chatted all the way back to Naruto's apartment, where Ino left to find a man to spend the evening with.

Temari found herself humming as she climbed the stairs. For the first time in her life she felt as if she had truly made a female friend. Funny that she and Ino used to hate each other.

It was late afternoon by the time she was settled back in the house, placing her few purchases on one side of Naruto's dresser. Surprised that she wasn't feeling at all tired after the excursion, she settled down on the couch with a book.

28 28 28 28 28 28

Naruto was sure that he had never been so happy to see the gates of Konoha in his life. He was exhausted. Having made the trip back in record time. He first headed to the Hokage tower to give his reports, then he fully intended on going home and having a nice hot shower before he found something to eat. He was also starving.

It was late afternoon when he finally walked into Shizune's outer office, so he was surprised when she wasn't at her desk. And even more so when he discovered that she was not inside Tsunade's office with said Hokage.

In fact neither of the women were anywhere around. He had just set the scrolls he had prepared before leaving the Mist village on the Hokage's desk when he was joined by Duckon, one of the chunin who occasionally helped Shizune.

"Naruto-sama! It is so good to have you back."

The tall blond was a little taken aback by the relieved tone he heard in the other man's voice. Duckon had always been a rather laid back individual, who only spoke in quiet tones. So his greeting immediately put Naruto on edge.

"Is something wrong Duckon? Where is Tsunade and Shizune?" He asked, shaking off his exhaustion by sheer force of will. If there was a problem it was his place to deal with it.

The dark haired chunin blanched slightly at having Naruto's sudden and intense attention. "Um, well the Hokage and Shizune-san are at the hospital dealing with… well a medical emergency." He stammered, not really wanting to be the one to tell Naruto just what the emergency was.

Naruto let himself relax a bit, it wasn't unusual for the two women to go to the hospital to help out with difficult cases. There had been that outbreak in a nearby village that Hinata had been sent to deal with before he had left, so it could very well be something to do with that. He didn't even notice the slight stutter in the other man's voice, he was too used to it from those who were older then him. He still was the Kyuubi container to them after all.

"Anything here that needs to be dealt with right away?" He asked.

He noticed Duckon shift uncomfortably under his direct attention. And he wondered if something else had happened while he was gone that would cause the chunin to suddenly be ill at ease in his presence.

"Well, a lot has happened while you were gone Naruto-sama, Its hard to say where to begin…" Duckon stumbled to a halt when Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"Look Duckon, I am exhausted and half starved, unless it has to be dealt with in the next hour. I really don't want to hear about it until I've had a shower and eaten something." He then pinned the still fidgeting chunin with a firm look.

"So is there anything like that to be done?"

Duckon shook his head. "No Sir, not that I know of."

"Okay then, I will be back in about half an hour. Let Tsunade know I will be at my apartment if she needs me before then."

He barely waited for the chunin to nod before he made the signs to teleported home. He was feeling a little annoyed that he wasn't going to be able to just go home and crash. But such was his job description.

With a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving the relieved chunin standing alone in the Hokage's office. Duckon certainly hoped someone else was there when Naruto returned. Because he didn't want to be the one to tell the giant blond that his former sensie was dying.

28

Temari was just placing an empty pot on the stove when Naruto suddenly appeared in the kitchen. His sudden appearance startled her so badly that it took a moment for her to fully comprehend who it was.

"Naruto!"

He had appeared with his back to her. But at the sound of her voice he turned, surprise was written all over his face when he saw her standing there. "Temari?"

With a joyful laugh Temari threw herself into his arms. Wrapping her own around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and crushed her to his chest.

"Kami Temari, I didn't think you would still be here." He admitted as he buried his face in her neck. A part of him knew that he was probably holding her too tightly. But he was so overjoyed to see her, that he couldn't bring himself to loosen his hold.

He couldn't even begin to describe how it felt to have her greet him like she had, and then to have her cling to him as tightly as he was to her.

"I missed you Naruto." She whispered as she sank her fingers into his wildly spiked hair. "Welcome home."

His throat closed as emotion swelled within his chest. He had no words to describe how she made him feel with those two short phrases. But he probably couldn't have gotten them past the lump in his throat if he had them. So he simply continued to hold her tight.

Temari had never felt such a sense of relief to see someone in her life. She wasn't used to missing anyone, but the big blond that now held her had left a hole inside of her when he had departed for his mission. And it wasn't until now that she realized just how big of one it had been.

A part of her marveled at how easily he held her up, her feet nearly a foot off the floor. For a brief moment she wondered if she shouldn't feel a little uncomfortable in the position they were now in. Holding onto each other as if they were both afraid that the other would disappear again. But she quickly dismissed the strange thought; Naruto was back, and in her arms. And that was all that mattered.

"How was the mission? You didn't get injured did you?" She found herself asking.

She felt Naruto shake his head just before he straightened his head so that he could look her in the eye. Although he made no move to set her back on the floor. "Not a scratch, it was a simple mission."

She smiled at the news. "Good."

Naruto returned the smile and decided that he needed to get them more comfortable while they caught up. He started to move towards the nearest chair, but his foot hit something and he heard several objects meet the floor with a loud clatter.

That got both of their attention and they looked to see what it had been. Naruto stiffened when he saw the pair of crutches lying on the floor. "What are those doing here?" He asked with a frown.

He felt Temari shift slightly in his arms before answering him. "Those would be mine."

The horrified look in his eyes as his gaze snapped back to hers' had her quickly explaining. "It's nothing really, I just injured my leg a while ago and it's been taking a while to heal."

After a moment of silence Naruto swung her up so that he was now cradling her bridal style against his chest. The move had been done so quickly that Temari was left wondering how he had managed it without first setting her feet on the floor.

But before she had even the slightest chance of figuring it out he was striding over to the couch and was setting her down lengthways on the cushions. "Which leg?" His serious tone of voice was so at odds with the soft tone of moments before that a bemused Temari could only point at her right leg.

Kneeling down on the floor at her side. Naruto carefully grasped her right ankle in one hand, while the other moved the edge of her kimono up to her knee, revealing the white bandage beneath.

With utmost care he started unwinding the gauze, Temari felt a shiver run through her frame at the light brush of his fingertips on her skin. But she ignored the strange reaction in favor of letting her eyes follow each one of Naruto's smooth movements.

Once again she was struck by how amazingly gentle and controlled he was in everything he did. One would think that a man of his size would be slightly clumsy or at times forget his own strength. But Naruto always seemed to be very aware of his every motion.

Being the focus of his attention made Temari feel special in a way she hadn't before. It was a new feeling, as it hadn't been present before he left for his mission. Then she had thought that he cared for all those around him the same way. But now she knew that the way he was with her was different. She didn't know how or why she felt that way, but she did.

Naruto drew in a sharp breath when he saw the deep wound on her calf. "How the hell did you get that?" He growled as he lifted her leg slightly in order to get a closer look.

"I think I nicked it with my fan." Temari admitted quietly, trying not to be distracted by the fact that she had forgotten just how thick his eye lashes were. She had the strangest urge to see what they felt like.

Naruto frowned but he didn't take his eyes off of the injury. "I thought that you weren't supposed to be able to cut yourself with your own chakra."

Temari couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. Despite its enhancements, her new weapon was just as deadly without the special channeling feature. "Naruto, it is still a weapon on its own. I guess I got careless. I didn't even realize I had cut myself until I got back to the apartment."

He did look at her then. "How could you not…..?" His outburst was silenced by Temari placing two fingers over his lips.

"I was having a bad night, so I was upset and distracted,' Funny how now that she was telling Naruto about it, she could remember the moment perfectly. 'I teleported home so I wasn't walking on it. I should have gone to the hospital right away, but I didn't and ended up blacking out from the lose of blood."

Naruto sputtered in alarm, but she kept her fingers on his lips and gave him a look that said not to interrupt her. Deciding not to mention the falling asleep in the tub part in case it got him more upset then he already was ,she skipped ahead.

"Iruka came to check on me and got me to the hospital, I was fine by morning so no harm done." She assured him. "I won't be that stupid again."

"And the baby?" He asked when she finally let her hand drop.

Temari smiled. "The baby is fine, I was checked over by both a medic and Tsunade-sama, and they both said that everything is good."

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding ever since she said she had blacked out. He hadn't been there, and if anything had happened to her or the child she carried, he would have never forgiven himself. But he tried to shrug the feeling off now that she had confirmed that they were both fine. Tsunade of all people would have discovered any kind of problem. So that helped sooth him.

In an attempt to hide how her news effected him, he turned his attention back to her leg. Although the cut was deep, it didn't look out of the ordinary so he couldn't see why someone hadn't been able to heal it.

"Let's see if I can do anything with this okay?"

Temari merely nodded, and reclined back against the arm of the couch, watching intently as Naruto took a moment to close his eyes. By the feel of his chakra he was basically havening to center himself before he tried the healing jutsu. His dual chakra natures having to be calmed before it could be used like that.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she wondered why she was able to feel what his chakra was doing. It wasn't something she remembered noticing before. But before she could devote any serious thought to it, Naruto had moved his left palm over the cut and the feel of the chakra flowing into it had her gasping in surprise.

Naruto had healed her before. But she didn't remember it feeling anything like this. It wasn't just warmth flooding the area. The heat was still there, but it was more intense, not in temperature per say. It was like it was seeping into every tissue, every cell of first her leg.

Then it spread. Slowly. Moving to her knee, then up her thigh. A tingling sensation, like and yet unlike a shiver raced through her ahead of the heat, like that crest of a wave. The sensation made everything inside of her tremble. And when it pooled deep in her belly before continuing up her body she had to close her eyes as the sensation overwhelmed her senses.

Blindly her left hand reached for Naruto, finding purchase on the shoulder of his jonin vest while the other gripped the back of the couch and her toes curled as her whole body was engulfed in simmering heat.

The sound of a low moan leaving Temari's lips didn't fully register with Naruto. He was too caught up in the most amazing feeling that he had ever encountered.

The cut on Temari's leg had healed almost instantly under his palm. Once the skin was again knit back together he had allowed his hand to come to rest on the soft unmarred surface. It was then that he felt it. The only thing he could liken it too was chakra that wasn't his own had wrapped itself around the chakra that he was pouring into Temari's body and was following it back to his hand.

Once it had contact, it was almost like it was invading his body. Although that was not the right description, for there was nothing forceful about it. It was soft, gentle, almost as if asking permission as it moved up his arm like warm liquid chocolate.

Blending and then merging with his own chakra, much like his and Kyuubi's often did. Once it hit his chest it flooded the rest of his body almost instantly. It was like a cleansing wave, his exhaustion being wiped away as if it was no more then a puff of smoke in the wind. Muscle by muscle relaxed until he was more relaxed then he ever remembered feeling.

His eyes closed of their own accord, for how long he didn't know, but then the feeling changed. Slowly it seemed to pull him forward, and his eyes once again opened to find Temari's luminous silver eyes focused on him.

Their gazes locked and he was vaguely aware of the hand on his shoulder pulling him forward, as he felt the over whelming need to be much closer to the woman reclining before him. Slowly he shifted, moving to sit on the edge of the couch although he barely realized that he had moved.

His attention was centered on his left hand, which trailed absently up Temari's calf, and thigh, savoring the feel of warm flesh, first bare and then covered in silk. It was more a re-affirmation that she was there, with him, pulling him closer with soft fingers that had moved from his shoulders to the nape of his neck then anything else.

"Naruto." His name was barely a wisp of sound between them as his body covered hers. Not touching, merely hovering inches above Temari, their noses almost touching as their eyes stayed locked.

She was intoxicating up close, her scent seemed to surround him, yet he needed to get closer. To drink in her essence, with that thought in mind his head dipped down, finally breaking the intense eye contact.

Her chin tipped up as his nose brushed against the delicate skin of her throat. Not only allowing access, but also inviting more, which Naruto quickly took advantage of. Inhaling deeply, savoring her unique, pure scent for a moment before he rose so that their eyes could once again lock.

Only inches separated them, until Temari moved to nuzzle her cheek against his, the movement was at once accepting and inviting. It was communication without words. He felt like the two of them were wrapped in a cocoon that no one else could ever see or even understand.

Returning the caress he couldn't help but take in another draft of her scent, it was addicting, going straight to his head, so very different then he remembered…..

Naruto froze, feeling like he had been doused with a bucket of ice water. Alarm bells going off in his head. Why was her scent so different? He felt like he should know the answer. But nothing came to mind. Mentally he almost cursed himself for sealing up Kyuubi, if he hadn't, he would have had his answer instantly.

But then he stomped on that train of thought. He had decided to learn how to do this sort of thing on his own. To prove that he could do it. He just had to put some thought into it that's all, treat it like any other kind of training he had ever done and work at it.

Reluctantly he straightened slightly, putting some distance between himself and Temari, although he never took his eyes off of her. Damn he had forgotten how beautiful she was.

The movement had Temari lifting lashes that had somehow fallen shut without her noticing. But it was impossible not to notice the frown now marring Naruto's brow. Unwilling to lose the closeness they had been sharing, she gave a light squeeze to the back of his neck where her left hand still rested. Hoping to keep him from withdrawing too far.

She had missed him so much.

"What's wrong?"

"You smell different." Naruto mumbled, clearly distracted by whatever it was that had caught his attention.

It was Temari's turn to frown as she felt a light blush creep up her face. "Are you saying I stink?" She asked, finding herself undecided between being indignant or just embarrassed by his unexpected statement.

Naruto was not so deep in thought that he didn't immediately realize what he had implied. But when he did, he felt his own cheeks heating. "No! No, I just meant….. That is, you smell really good. It's just that you scent is so much different then when I left. It just surprised me that's all." He hurried to assure her. "Peoples scent's don't normally change that much in such a short space of time."

Temari felt herself relax and her frown faded. Although she was a little put out that whatever it was Naruto's sensitive nose had detected had interrupted the moment of closeness they had been having. She was having the strongest impulse to burrow into his chest, and hold him as close as was humanly possible.

"Are you feeling all right Temari? Did anything else happen while I was gone?" Naruto's voice interrupted her debate on whether to follow her impulse or not. His voice sounded worried to her. And now that she was paying attention he seemed to be studying her closely.

"Not really, why?" She asked, unsure why he seemed so disturbed by this so called change in her scent.

"It's just…" His voice trailed off as he was unable to put into words the strange mixture of feelings he was getting as he puzzled over the change. The reason was right there, he just couldn't seem to grasp it.

Sensing that this topic was really important to him for some reason, Temari tried to make her mind focus on it as well. Had she done anything that different since he had been gone?

The answer was so instant and so obvious that she couldn't help but chuckle. Although the look he gave her at the sound made her feel bad that she had been to distracted at first to give it any thought.

"I did get a new scented body wash the other day, and I was at the hair salon today, they put all kinds of stuff in my hair." She offered him a smile. "Could that be your answer?"

Brow furrowing slightly turned his head until his nose nearly touched the arm that lead up to his shoulder. Taking in a deep draft of her smooth skin. This time he was able to dissect the faint hint of some kind of berry. Still intent on checking her theory he once again leaned forward to do the same to her hair.

Although that time his nose was assaulted by so many strong odors that he had to quickly pull back to avoid sneezing on her.

Temari chuckled as he violently rubbed his poor nose in an effort to get all the offending odors out of it. He offered her a lopsided grin when he was done. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there."

The dainty female shrugged. "That's fine. Are you satisfied now?"

Even though something in the back of his mind was still unsure, he nodded. "Yeah I guess. I like the soap scent by the way." The smile that curved her lips told him that his earlier thoughtless words were forgiven.

The two sit silently together for several minutes, simply watching the other. Until reality intruded and Naruto remembered that he had to get back to the office. With a groan he got to his feet.

"Sorry Temari, but I promised to be back at the tower in half an hour. And I really need to have a shower before I do that."

The blond kunoichi nodded, carefully hiding her disappointment as she followed him to her feet. She would have much rather climbed into his lap and stayed there for the remainder of the day. But she knew all too well the obligations that his position demanded.

"Would you like something to eat before you go back?" She asked as she watched him shrug off his pack, which until that moment she hadn't even realized he still had on.

"That would be great. I am completely starved." Naruto gifted her with one of his dazzling smiles which caused her heart to skip several beats.

"I'll get something ready for you then." She all but whispered.

He gave her a quick nod and headed for the bathroom.

28 28 28 28 28 28 28

Kyuubi wanted to be upset, hell he wanted to be furious. But at the moment he was too busy keeping his tails wrapped around his body tightly as he attempted to stay perfectly in the center of his cage.

In truth, he was too busy dealing with his first encounter with bone chilling fear to have time to worry about anything else.

How had he not recognized that power before? A White Miko, his host's soul mate was a damn White Miko! The kitsune watched with trepidation as the walls of his prison continued to fluctuate around him.

The first touch of White Chakra that had entered Naruto's body had turned the walls into an almost crystal like appearance. The small crack in the strong hold being brightly illuminated as it shone with all the colors of the rainbow.

A crack that was slowly being enlarged as more purifying energy entered his host's body. The ancient kitsune was convinced that he was going to be wiped out of existence at any second as his keen eyes tracked the lengthening fissure.

But just when he was sure the walls around him were going to shatter. The light threatening to break through faded. And slowly his container returned to how it had looked before.

Not sure if it was a trick, or the proverbial 'calm before the storm' the nine tails maintained his ridged upright position for several minutes before he tentatively unwrapped one tail and used it to reach out and poke the wall with the very tip.

No response and several pokes later saw the onetime scourge of Konoha collapse in a heap on the floor. Immensely glad to still be alive, even though his heart still hammered in his chest and an unbelievable rate. Kyuubi was caught between wanting to thank every deity that he had ever heard of for his survival and wanting to track down a certain Tanuki and his host and beat them into a bloody pulp.

"No wonder the little chicken shit wouldn't tell me what kind of potential the female had." He growled aloud, deciding that being mad was a lot easier after having the scare of his life.

"If I ever get the chance, I am going to kill him." He vowed. "Right after he tells me why he wouldn't warn me that I would probably be killed during the mating process."

That thought only seemed to hammer home the fact that he now knew that his days were numbered. Unless of course his recently downsized prison was strong enough to protect him when Naruto finally took the female as his mate.

Because Kyuubi now had the answers to all the questions that had plagued him ever since the female had been found. The unusual bond between the pair. The dream sharing. Taking a moment to look closer at the bond he swore under his breath.

It was now three times as strong as it had been before. In fact, even their souls were starting to tie. Which normally Kyuubi would have found fascinating, since they had yet to actually mate. But right then he was not his usual calm, clear headed self.

There were too many bad memories tied to White Miko's, or one in particular. His entire clan had been wiped out by one, all because his youngest brother had fallen for her. The devious vixen had used that trust to lull the rest of them into a false sense of security.

And the one day Kyuubi himself had left to scout out the where abouts of Hachibi on his own. All hell broke loose on his people. He arrived home in time to witness the last of his kin vanish in a flash of light, leaving only the Miko standing over the fallen body of his brother.

Just thinking about it make the nine tails see red, even after nearly a two hundred years. He couldn't help the wave of pain and anguish that filled him at the memory.

He would have surely killed the women, for she was tired and wounded from dealing with the rest of the kitsune's. But as it turned out, his scouting mission had accomplished something. Hachibi had found him.

And the eight headed dragon had taken that moment to strike, thinking to kill his last competition while Kyuubi had been distracted by his anguish.

The fox snorted know at the memory of the dragon's folly, for his pain and anger had only given him fuel to fight harder then he ever had. He had to deal with the dragon before he could avenge his clan.

But the battle had raged too long. One hundred years to be exact, and by the time the evil eight-headed serpent had been laid low. There was no way for Kyuubi to claim his vengeance, for natural death, or perhaps unnatural, he had no way of knowing which, had taken his prey from him.

The ancient kitsune shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. It had been a long time since he had visited his memories of that time. And the subsequent events that had lead up to the day that he had, in a rage of anguish and despair attacked the village of Konoha, vowing that he would either die or wipe all humans off the face of the earth to atone for one female's sin.

A heavy sigh escaped him. And he had to wonder, not for the first time if Hachibi hadn't planned it all. The woman, his attack. The dragon had many times during their long battle claimed to know what truly was in Kyuubi's heart.

Had the timing been planned so that Hachibi knew that even if he fell, that Kyuubi's pain would cause him to unthinkingly lash out and fulfill the dragons greatest wish. To eliminate all humans?

The very thing that the kitsune had been trying, for nearly a thousand years to prevent.

One paw moved to cover his eyes as Kyuubi pushed aside the guilt those thoughts always brought to the forefront of his mind. He had nearly done what he had vowed as a mere kit to prevent. Thankfully only one village had felt his anger before he had been defeated.

Perhaps it was what the Fates had intended all along. The end of the demon race. And he had been lead to the one place where there was a human that could stop him.

And now here he was, after years of wallowing in anger he had regained his senses and made a friend of his living prison. Only to help mess up Naruto's life as well. Looking back he had to admit that he had a really bad track record.

Perhaps all along this was to be his fate, payment for his many crimes. To be purified into nothing, without anyone having any idea that it would happen. That thought brought an odd sort of peace to the demon. And his anger at Shukaku disappeared as well, who hopefully wouldn't also get purified by the woman that his host called sister.

Feeling totally exhausted from the whole ordeal Kyuubi decided to continue laying where he was. His mind pointedly avoiding any more thoughts of dying, instead he thought back with fondness to the times he had shared with his little silver coated brother.

Someisa had been amply named. For though he had almost no skill in the area of battle, his mind had been sharper then most, learning quickly and devouring knowledge like it would disappear if he didn't get to it fast enough.

The two had spent many hours together once Kyuubi's training was finished for the day. And Someisa and always managed to make his much older brother forget all the worries and pressure that weighed on him because of his position as head of the clan and then their family since their parents death.

The intelligent silver kit had known well the demands put on his sibling. Because Kyuubi had been the only demon known to have been born with multiple tails, he was heralded as the savior of demon kind. And he was expected to grow powerful enough to destroy the evil dragon that threatened all creation.

So Someisa always did his best to distract his older brother with doing something fun, usually just the two of them. And it continued all through the younger siblings growing years, their few other siblings never seemed to want to join in, they were the odd two in the family. Not that either of them cared.

And it had all ended shortly after Someisa had confided that he had fallen in love. And since he had never before had cause to question his brother's actions. Kyuubi had been happy for him. Not pressing for details that weren't readily given.

And that mistake had caused his entire clan their lives.

Kyuubi ignored the single drop of crystal liquid that escaped his closed eye and slowly sank into his fur. 'It would seem that Naruto isn't the only one who can't let go of past mistakes.' He grumbled wryly to himself.

What a pair the two of them made. He was going to miss the blond human a great deal he decided. There had been some good times between them once they had come to an understanding.

Voices outside his prison finally pulled the kitsune out of his funk. Well mainly the voice of the golden female, it was so pleasant to listen too.

Lifting his head he watched through his hosts eyes as she spoke to Naruto after making him sit down to eat the sandwiches she had prepared for him.

Now that he was no longer concerned for his life, well not immediately any way. Kyuubi took the time to dissect her changed scent with the new knowledge of her power taken into account.

He never knew that it was possible to so completely purify a body with White Chakra. Though admittedly he never bothered to find out more about that power himself, all he knew was that it could kill him, and had always thought that was enough.

Of course now he knew why she hadn't smelled right just before his host had left on his mission. But the question was, would Naruto figure it out on his own? Kyuubi wasn't sure he would. After all, the boy was so hopelessly infatuated at this point. Not to mention, already fully bound to the female that it was doubtful that his logical mind would be able to figure it out unless someone else mentioned something.

"Well at least I might get some interesting entertainment before I die." He grumbled sarcastically. "And is sure blows my plan to hell. Of course since her power has already bound them together its not like they need the added incentive anymore."

With another sigh, the nine tailed fox decided that he had had far too much excitement for one day and that it was time for a nap.

28 28 28 28 28

It was closer to forty-five minutes by the time Naruto was able to drag himself away from Temari's side to return to the Hokage tower. He had been completely shocked that she was still in his apartment when he had gotten home.

But he was also thrilled. And was completely ignoring the stupid little voice in his head that was trying to remind him that sooner or later she would have to go back to Suna and then he would once again be living alone.

All thoughts of this were pushed aside however when he arrived back in Tsunade's office to find several people there besides Duckon. The chunin seemed very relieved to see him.

"Uzumaki-sama I was just about to send someone to your apartment." He blurted out before Naruto could ask what was going on. "I sent word to the Hokage that you were back, and she needs you at the hospital immediately."

"What's going on?" Naruto inquired. It wasn't very often that he was asked to go to the hospital.

"All I know is that the order has just been given to evacuate the building." Duckon replied in a rush.

The big blond blinked several times before the chunin's words completely registered. "Oh crap!"

Without another word he teleported to the hospital. His mind churning at the possibilities of what could have caused such a dire order to be given. The Hospital was in the most protected area of the village. And since they weren't under attack, that left out building damage, unless of course an inured shinobi had gone on a rampage.

'It better not be Lee again.' Naruto muttered to himself as he reappeared just outside the medical buildings main doors. But a quick look at the front of the building told him that hopefully having an irate Tai-jutsu master was not the reason for his summons. Since there were no holes in the walls and no sounds of walls being demolished either.

Not pausing to figure anything else out, Naruto ran for the door. Which surprisingly did not have a huge line of patients coming out of it.

'Maybe there aren't too many to move.' He thought hopefully as he pulled open the doors. Only to be stopped in his tracks with disbelief as he beheld the wall to wall gurneys and wheelchairs that packed the reception area. Medics and Nurses were yelling orders and questions back and forth over the sea of injured. Making the noise almost deafening to Naruto's sensitive ears.

"Oh my God." The words fell from his lips without his notice. What the hell had happened while he was gone was his next thought. Duckon hadn't mentioned anything major, not that he had given the chunin any time to report anything that wasn't currently urgent.

A moment later saw his horror increase when he stepped into the melee only to discover that almost all the injured that he could see were genin and new chunin. His students!

"N…Naruto-Sensie." A faint voice stopped him and he looked down at the girl laying on the bed he had been about to pass. "You're h…home." Despite her bandaged head and black eyes she smiled up at him.

Naruto had to swallow the lump in his throat as he finally recognized the child and bent down closer. "Yes Tena, I'm home. Don't you worry about a thing okay." He gently brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Yes Sensie." She murmured, closing her eyes with a sigh.

Straightening Naruto realized that silence had descended a moment before he tore his gaze from the frail looking child to once again take in the room at large. Everyone in the room was staring at him. It was so quiet that he was sure he could have heard a pin drop behind the reception desk.

Feeling a little uncomfortable by all the sudden attention he said the first thing that came to mind. "Sorry I'm late, I just got in."

A murmur finally broke out. He heard his name called out several times by many of the young ones and he tried to make eye contact with all those that were conscious as he made his way through the maze to the closest doctor.

"Do you need my help here?" He asked without waiting for greetings to be exchanged.

To his surprise the doctor, who had looked so relieved as he had approached shook her head. "No Uzumaki-Sama, we have this part under control. I think the Hokage will need your help more."

Naruto nodded his understanding. He didn't want to speak any more then he had too, his emotions were just too close to the surface after seeing all his students wrapped in bandages. "Where is she?"

"Third floor, Intensive Care Unit." She replied. Giving Naruto a sad look that he didn't have time to try to decipher.

He was already heading at a quick trot to the nearest set of stairs his jaw set in a grim line. As soon as he found out what the emergency was, he intended to find out just what the hell had happened to his kids.

Taking the stairs three at a time he was quickly on the third floor. He heard the commotion before he had rounded the last corner to the ICU.

"Back up, its moving again!" Tsunade's voice rang out.

Putting on a burst of speed Naruto rounded the corner and nearly flattened a nurse. Grabbing the woman he kept her from falling even as his eyes sought out Tsunade. But the blond Hokage at the far end of the hall didn't hold his attention for long. For behind her and several others was a chakra barrier that swirled liked it was filled with black smoke.

Once he made sure the nurse was securely back on her feet. Naruto strode towards his leader.

"What the hell is that?" He barked out before he even reached them. His eyes quickly taking in who was all there.

Iruka, Shizune, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade all turned as one at the sound of his voice.

"Naruto!" He heard the tears in Sakura's voice before he noticed her red eyes. Which he barely had time to do before she was flinging herself into his arms.

"What….?" He looked to the others for answers.

Iruka and Shizune dropped their eyes, while Tsunade closed hers momentarily. Naruto thought that she looked exhausted. But before he could ask again, it was Sasuke who finally spoke.

"Naruto." The Uchiha stepped forward and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Its Kakashi.' Nodding towards the barrier. 'He was attacked yesterday, we don't know by who, but now this barrier has formed around him and we can't get to him to try to help."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the news. "What was his status before the barrier appeared?"

He felt Sakura shake her head against his chest. But it was Tsunade who answered this time. "He's dying, there is some kind of what we believe is chakra enhanced poison that was slowly shutting down his systems."

"Have you tried dispelling that barrier?" Naruto asked next. His eyes moving once again to that ominous dark wall of energy.

"In any way we could think of." Sasuke confirmed. "But every time we try something it seems to get bigger. That's why the hospital is being evacuated. Its moving like a sphere and is spreading into the floors above and below."

Naruto nodded as he gave Sakura a squeeze before gently disentangling her arms from around his waist and moving away from her. "How long has it been since you haven't been able to see him anymore?" He asked as he slowly approached the barrier. His eyes looking for any kind of a pattern that could tell him about it.

"About four hours." Tsunade admitted quietly as she moved to stand beside him facing the energy field. "Naruto its possible….." Her voice trailed off, unable to finish the thought aloud.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to use his other senses to assess the barricade. "Don't say it Tsunade, until its fact. I don't want to hear it." He intoned, his voice as hard as steel.

Naruto knew he sounded calm and possibly even cold. But the truth was he had simply shut off his emotions. He had had ample training in that area, even if people didn't realize it. Since he had been so vocal and open as a young teen.

But if he was going to help at all he needed to focus, and there was something about this barrier that seemed familiar to him. It wasn't like the one that Orochimaru had used to trap the Third in that day at the Chunin exams all those years ago.

In fact, as weird as it seemed, when he closed his eyes he couldn't sense it at all, it was like it wasn't even there. So either it was somehow made so that the chakra powering it couldn't be detected, or….

Opening his eyes again he reached out his right hand.

"Don't Naruto!" Tsunade cried too late.

But to the surprise of everyone there except Naruto, there was no nasty shock forthcoming. In fact his hand barely contacted the surface before it gave way beneath his palm, allowing him to put his whole arm through it.

There was a slight tingle on his skin as it passed through, but other then that he wouldn't have even known it was there.

"Well I guess we've just going to have to dispel this thing from the inside." He remarked. Then without waiting for anyone else to comment or protest he stepped through completely and headed down the hall.

28

Tsunade realized too late what Naruto was doing, and by the time she reached out to pull him back, he was already through the barrier and her hand connected with a solid wall.

"What the….?" She muttered.

"Maybe its weakening." Iruka remarked as reached out to touch it as well. Only to receive a nasty shock. With a yelp he jumped back, and Shizune immediately took his hand to inspect it for damage.

"Naruto come back!" Sakura called. She wanted to save Kakashi as much as anyone, but she didn't want to lose two people to this…. Whatever it was.

But Naruto either couldn't hear her, or was ignoring her because he disappeared into Kakashi's room.

"Was it just me, or was he glowing?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

Tsunade had noticed the same thing. "I thought I was seeing things,' She admitted, but it did look like it to me."

"Perhaps because of Kyuubi?" Iruka ventured after thanking Shizune for tending his hand.

"I have no idea."Tsunade replied. She was really getting tired of repeating that phrase.

28 28

Naruto was a little surprised that the air on the inside of the barrier didn't seem to smell or feel any different then on the outside. There was still the dark chakra swirling around him, and the wispy threads tingled slightly when they touched him. But other then that, there was nothing different.

Moving carefully, just in case someone or something was hiding in the barrier, he made his way to the door leading to what he assumed was Kakashi's room. He had to steel himself before he stepped through the entry.

A part of him wanted to walk away. To pretend that this was not happening. Not knowing if he could handle losing someone else close to him like this. Once again he hadn't been here to protect those most precious to him.

In the few moments that it took to push the door open he had tried to prepare himself, even if he hadn't bothered to ask what he might expect. Nothing was too apparently wrong with his former sensie, until he reached the side of his bed.

Only to realize that he wasn't wearing a long sleeved shirt. That the black covering him was actually the color of his skin. Naruto knew only the basics about poisons, so not knowing if this one was topical his hand hesitated for a moment before coming to rest on the Copy-nin's jugular. Who gave a damn, he had to do something.

The kisune vessel held his breath for several seconds, before he finally felt the faint flutter of a pulse beneath his fingers. "Thank God." He muttered.

Kakashi was alive, but for how long was hard to say. Naruto looked behind him, but since no one was there, he came to the conclusion that the others must not have been able to follow him. He probably should have checked on that before he had come all the way in himself he realized.

Admittedly he wasn't thinking the clearest at that moment in time. He had just arrived home only to discover that the woman he was responsible for had been injured in his absence. And just to make it better, finding dozens of his students in the hospital and now, the man who had given him the chance to follow his dream of becoming a ninja was being eaten away by something.

Choking down the anger and shoving it down with the rest of his locked up emotions, Naruto tried to decide what to do. He supposed that he could go back and try to ask Tsunade and Sakura what to do, but he was pretty sure they had already tried all sorts of things. And he didn't want to risk leaving the barrier and not be allowed to come back in.

Several moments passed while he tried to decide what to do. His senses told him that he was alone inside the sphere with Kakashi, his thought that there was someone behind it didn't seem to be the case. So he wasn't as worried about dispelling it since it didn't seem to be harmful on the inside, as he was with making sure Kakashi didn't die while he tried to get rid of it.

He started cursing his lack of enthusiasm when Tsunade had made him learn basic medical techniques. He had never imagined that he would need more then the standard field training when it came to this kind of thing, because Konoha now boasted so many exceptional medic nins.

Realizing that it was too late at that moment to worry about such things he decided that at the very least he could try the poison extraction jutsu he had earned. It was better then just standing there doing nothing. And as far as he knew, it wouldn't hurt anything.

Taking several deep breaths he positioned himself square to the bed and let his memory run through the procedure several times before he slowly placed first his right hand down on the centre of Kakashi's chest, then placed the left on top, lacing his fingers together.

This technique was not as effective as the one he had seen Sakura use on several occasions, where she would slowly ease the toxic substance out of the body. This one simply forced it out the pores, and while that wasn't usually the greatest thing to do with a victim. Naruto reasoned that in this case, since the poison seemed to be throughout the silver haired shinobi's entire system anyway, it just might work.

"Come on Kakashi, you can't die on me too." He muttered as he gathered this own chakra and slowly started easing it through his palm.

28

Temari was standing at the sink washing the few dishes that were left over from her breakfast and Naruto's quick snack when the room around her blurred to nothing.

Silver eyed glowed slightly as she felt the sensation of her body moving forward at impossible speeds, even though she hadn't moved a muscle. Then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped, and she found herself in a dark place, standing over a prone form.

Of its own accord, her right hand moved to rest on the featureless body before her. The connection allowing her to sense the pain and torment contained in the prone figure. The desperate plea for death to free them from some horrible torture.

At the same time she had the sensation of being surrounded by a large protective figure, as if she had merged with another, larger being. From this one she felt the anguish at the thought of the one before her dying. And the determination to do anything to stop it from happening.

Her ears did not hear words, but more the feelings of the one surrounding her as a surge of power surrounding her was channeled into the stricken figure before her in an attempt to save them.

Feeling a deep need to help the one she was merged with, she added her own chakra to the flow of that moving around her. And a quiet, yet firm command directed at the injured figure before her fell from her lips.

"You will not die."

28

Kyuubi was jerked awake by a wave of chakra shaking the very walls around him. His head came up in time for him to see the ghostly glowing figure of a female pass by his prison.

White chakra swirled around him, but this time it did not seem to have any effect on his cage, instead it flowed around it as a river diverts around an island. Seeming to have a destination in mind.

Quickly getting to his feet Kyuubi tried to figure out what was going on. His eyes widened when he realized that somehow, the golden female_'s spirit had somehow entered his host and was guiding his actions._

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any more interesting." He muttered and continued to carefully watch the events unfolding before him.

28

Kakashi awoke with a scream of pain. It felt like his body was being torn apart from the inside. Yet out of nowhere a commanding female voice echoed inside of his head.

"You will not die."

Forcing his eyes open he looked up to see a glowing figure hovering over him, or was there two? It was hard to tell, it was like there were two silhouettes fading in and out of each other as they forced light into his chest.

Somehow the Copy-nin knew that that light was the source of his torment. And he managed to find the strength to reach up and grab the wrist of the hand holding him down and pulling it off his chest.

There was instantly some relief, but again the voice echoed inside his head. "You must help dispel this if you wish to survive."

28

Naruto was shaken to the depths of his soul by the sound of pure anguish that erupted from his former teacher as he regained consciousness. He knew it would haunt him to the end of his days.

He was forced to hold Kakashi down as his body thrashed beneath his hands. The jutsu was broken as he couldn't concentrate enough to do both.

His attention was caught when Kakashi grabbed onto his right wrist and pulled. Looking up he was met by a pair of mismatched eyes. Although they were glazed over with pain, Naruto had a feeling that the Copy-nin was trying to communicate something with him.

"Half…' Kakashi managed to croak as he desperately tried to lift his shaking left hand up to meet with the one of Naruto's that he held with his right.

Naruto frowned as he tried to figure out what Kakashi was trying to say. It was painful to watch the tremors wracking the jonin's body as his other hand slowly came up.

'…sign." The second word was nearly drowned out by the groan that left the injured shinobi at the same time.

It was as if someone was whispering in his ear, Naruto suddenly realized what was needed. Reaching over with his free hand he pulled Kakashi's left hand up to meet his right in the sign of the ram.

Four more signs quickly followed, with Naruto feeling as if someone else was moving his fingers to copy Kakashi's in perfect timing. But he didn't have time to figure it out, because as soon as the fifth sign was completed a wave of chakra that Naruto had no control over surged out of him colliding with a matching surge from Kakashi, swelling into a bright orb that pushed their joined hands apart.

Then it exploded. The resulting shock wave sending Kakashi back onto the mattress, while Naruto's body was flung across the room into the wall behind him.

28 28

The five people standing outside the barrier had no warning as it suddenly exploded outward like a shattered window, the force behind it knocking everyone but Tsunade off their feet.

"What….?" The Godaime growled as she lifted her arms to protect her face.

The whole hospital building trembled for a few seconds, shaken to its very foundation. But just as quickly as it had come, everything became silent and still.

As the blond Hokage lowered her arms she instantly saw that the barrier was gone. "Is everyone alright?" She asked, casting a quick glance behind her to her companions.

Affirmative answers quickly replied, as the four shinobi regained their feet and moved to flank her. "He did it.' Sakura breathed. Naruto dispelled the barrier."

"So it would seem." Tsunade remarked as she stepped cautiously forward. There was no telling what could happen next, so as much as she wanted to know what had happened. She didn't want to rush headlong into some other strange phenomena.

She had only moved several paces before Sasuke moved ahead of her, followed closely by Iruka. Both men feeling that the situation warranted the same caution, and not wanting their Hokage to be at the forefront of any possible danger.

The group was quickly at the room that held the center of the crisis. The Uchiha entered first, and after only a moment he waved the others in after him. Having seen nothing dangerous looking he quickly made his way over to his best friend, who was sitting against the far wall holding his head in his hands. While the three medics made a beeline for the bed.

"Naruto are you all right?" He asked, crouching down beside the blond.

The Uzumaki nodded as he dropped his hands, "Just cracked my head on the wall when I was thrown back." He muttered. "It bloody well hurt."

Iruka was quickly there as well. "What happened?" He asked as he and the other dark haired shinobi helped the big blond to his feet.

"That would be really hard to explain." Naruto grumbled as he rolled his shoulders and headed for the group surrounding the bed.

"Is he still conscious?" He asked as he arrived to find the three women maneuvering Kakashi's limp body back into a comfortable position. As he had been sprawled out across the mattress when they had reached him.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, but look at that." She pointed to the perfectly shaped hand print of healthy looking skin on Kakashi's chest.

"His vitals seem stable." Sakura announced then, her fingers still wrapped around the prone man's wrist. "But I'll have to do a complete work up to know for sure."

"So what did you do Naruto?" Shizune asked. "Is that from your hand?" She pointed at the mark.

Nartuo scratched the back of his head, "It must be, it wasn't there when I got here. But honestly after he woke up, everything happened so fast that I don't know when it appeared."

"He woke up?" Tsuande couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to recount what had happened while Shizune moved to the corner of the room to retrieve the monitoring equipment that seemed to have been pushed back by the shock wave.

"So you just tried to force the poison right out of him?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"That's all I could think to do at the time.' Naruto defended. 'Its not like I have as much medical knowledge as you do."

Sakura gave him a sheepish look. "Its not that Naruto, its just that I never even thought of trying something so simple. We were working so hard to just get the spreading to stop that it never crossed my mind."

Tsunade shook her head as well. "Neither did I. All the elaborate poison techniques we used at the beginning didn't work, so why would one so simple work?"

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune's voice interrupted them.

"What is it?" The blond female asked, not liking the tone of voice her younger protégée had used. It couldn't mean anything good.

"All of this monitoring equipment is fried." The brunet informed them all. Causing Sakura to quickly join her. "All the sensors are melted." She pointed out to the younger woman.

"But what could have done that?" Sakura asked, then she turned back towards the big blond still by the bed. "Are you sure you're feeling all right Naruto?" Worry shining brightly in her emerald eyes.

The Uzumaki nodded. "Other then a bump on the head, every things fine with me."

The other people in the room all shared a perplexed look. But then Tsunade decided that there was no point in trying to figure out that mystery until she was sure that her other patient was doing all right.

"Shizune, go find a new set of monitors, we need to get Kakashi hooked up as soon as we can. I want to make sure that he's stable." The brunet nodded and headed for the door.

Iruka quickly offered to help her and followed her out of the room.

"Sakura, try the same thing Naruto did, maybe we will finally be able to move this stuff out of his vitals." The Hokage directed, she was too exhausted to try it herself. The last twenty-four hours had used up her energy reserves, and she didn't want to collapse part way through a jutsu.

The pink haired medic nodded, and moved back to the bedside.

"Are you alright Tsunade?" Naruto inquired gently, her order to Sakura had made him take a closer look at her. Normally she was the first one to jump in and work on a patient. But now that he actually looked, he could see the dark circles under eyes. She was clearly exhausted.

Before the Godaime could answer Naruto turned to Sasuke who was standing at the foot of the bed with his hands in his pockets. "Find her something to sit on will you?"

Glad to have something to do, even if it was something as mundane as fetching a chair. The Uchiha made to move, when a yelp from Sakura stopped him in his tracks. All attention was returned to the Cherry Blossom, who was cradling her hand against her chest.

"I got zapped again." She admitted quietly. "I don't know why that keeps happening." Frustration was clear in her voice.

"Zapped?" The two men questioned in one voice.

Tsunade sighed, not bothering to explain as Sakura nodded. "Fine, I'll give it a try."

But both her wrists were captured in Naruto's large hands before she could even touch Kakashi. "You've exhausted Tsunade, let me try." Normally the Godaime would have taken exception to the quiet authority in her subordinates tone. But she just didn't have the energy to put up the façade.

Before she could decide, Sasuke was placing a chair behind her and Naruto was helping her into it. "Don't worry, Sakura can guide me through it okay."

Finally she nodded. And Naruto moved back to his previous position beside the bed. With Sakura standing across from him, and Sasuke once again taking up his post at the foot of the bed.

"Be careful Naruto, everyone but Tsunade-sama keeps getting shocked as soon as they try to channel Chakra into him." Sakura cautioned.

Naruto nodded, but wasn't deterred in the least. Carefully he placed his hand over the clear patch of skin. Only subconsciously noting that the mark was smaller then his hand. Slowly, repeating his motions from earlier he started the healing jutsu.

Several seconds passed then he heard Sakura let out a breath as no shock was forthcoming. A few moments later his former teammate started to quietly instruct him in how to expand the jutsu.

28 28

Temari shook her head with a groan. Her brow furrowing as she looked around her.

'How did I end up on the floor in the middle of the kitchen?' She asked herself as she pushed up into sitting position.

She didn't remember fainting. A quick assessment of her body didn't reveal any weak feeling limbs, so she carefully got to her feet.

'Hmmm, not even a wobble, what on earth happened?' She wondered, a quick look at the sink told her she hadn't finished dishes so she stepped forward to continue the chore.

'Weird.' But since she felt fine, she shrugged it off as just another strange happening and pushed the incident out of her mind in favor of trying to decide what Naruto might want for dinner.

28 28

It was nearly midnight by the time Temari heard the door to apartment open. Climbing off the couch she was by Naruto's side before he was even finished closing the barrier behind him.

One look at the anguish written all over his face had her filled with dread. "Oh Naruto, what happened?" She asked, gently resting a hand on his arm.

He opened his mouth to reply but all that emerged was a choked sound as all the emotions he had been holding back, came rushing forward at once. Before he could try again, Temari stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him tightly.

Mirroring her actions he pulled her even closer and buried his face in her loose hair. Squeezing his eyes closed, he tried desperately to regain control before he lost it completely. He didn't want to burden her with all the evenings' events. Especially when she had obviously stayed up to wait for him, despite the late hour.

Temari could feel his big body trembling against her own, and could only guess that whatever had transpired since he had left her only six hours before had been horrible. Trying to sooth him she ran one hand gently up and down his back while she continued to hold him as close as he held her.

An unknown amount of time passed as the couple clung to each other in the dim glow of the lone light burning in the kitchen. Temari waiting patiently for Naruto to tell her the cause of his distress. While Naruto was just thankful that for the first time he didn't have to come home to an empty house after the evening he had endured.

Finally the kunoichi couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Tell me Naruto." She demanded softly.

"Kakashi's dying." He stated flatly. His voice now devoid of emotion.

Temari gasped in surprise and she pulled back far enough to force him to look her in the eye. "How? I heard he was in the hospital, but not what happened."

Like a dam breaking, the whole story came pouring out of the large blond. Temari didn't interrupt him once. She simply listened intently while continuing to keep her arms wrapped around his waist. Then he finally finished with.

"Now he's in a comma, and there is so much internal damage that won't respond to healing that Tsunade doesn't think he's going to come out of it."

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Temari murmured giving him another squeeze. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Naruto tried to smile. "I know, thank you." Without thinking about it he placed a kiss on her forehead before taking a small step away from her.

Temari let him leave her arms, but didn't let him get far. Reaching up she unzipped his jonin vest while he was kicking off his footwear. Wordlessly she helped him out of the garment.

"Are you hungry?" She inquired.

The way he only shook his head, for some reason had Temari thinking that there was something else weighing on him. Although she couldn't imagine what could be as bad as him finding out his former sensie and close friend was at deaths door.

Sensing that he was exhausted she grabbed his hand when he headed towards the couch. Without a word she led him the bedroom, and he followed without protest. Once inside she didn't bother to turn on the light, preferring to let the bit of light sneaking in from the kitchen illuminate the way.

Making him sit down on the bed so that they were closer to eye level she finally spoke. "Tell me what else is upsetting you." She entreated softly as she stepped between his legs and reached up to untie his hatai-ate, slowly removing it and dropping it to the floor while her gaze held his.

Without meaning to, Naruto blurted out what had happened to the all the kids in the hospital. Telling her how much he blamed himself for not being there to protect them when they had needed him most.

Throughout the telling Temari remained silent, knowing that there was nothing she could say at that point that would make a difference to how he felt. What he needed now was to just get everything off his chest.

By the time he had finished his rather short outburst, since he didn't know much about what had really happened. Having spend all most all his time trying to help stabilize Kakashi, since for some reason everyone but himself and Tsunade kept getting zapped when they tried to work on him. He was exhausted.

But to his surprise she hadn't tried to interrupt him once, had simply stood before him with her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Even once he was finished she didn't try to convince him that he was over reacting as he had half expected her to do. Instead all she did was reach for the hem of his shirt and pull it up, forcing him to lift his arms as she stripped the garment off of him.

"You must be exhausted after such a long day." She murmured as she dropped it on the floor as well. "You're going to need to be rested for tomorrow."

In that quiet intimate moment it just seemed natural for him to reach up and untie the belt of her wrap. The material parted and a he was happy to see that she still seemed to favor sleeping in one of his t-shirts.

With a dainty shrug of her shoulders she removed her hands from his and let the wrap float gently to join his shirt on the floor. His eyes followed it down, then traveled back up her form. Noticing how his clothing dwarfed her slender figure. The hem coming down almost to her knees.

A hand on his cheek brought his attention back to her face and his heart did a strange flutter when she leaned forward to gently bump noses. "Time for bed Naruto." She whispered.

He tried to nod, as he looked into her eyes which in some trick of the light seemed to glow silver in the darkness, just inches from his own and he could feel the weight on his shoulders lift slightly. Just because she was with him, and had been willing to listen.

"Thank you Temari." He whispered, afraid to disrupt the moment by speaking too loud.

A smile curved her lips for a moment, before she nudged his chin up slightly and pressed them briefly to his. "Any time." She returned softly.

The brief contact she had offered wasn't enough. Without thinking about it Naruto grasped her waist and pulled her closer. As if reading his mind, Temari once again lowered her head so that their lips could meet.

Softly at first, then that to wasn't enough. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he increased the pressure, bringing their bodies closer as his lips slanted across hers several times. His heart singing at the contact she was allowing.

Temari knew she shouldn't have taken advantage of the moment, but she had been wondering for some time what it would be like to be really kissed by this man. And now she knew, it was toe curling perfection.

She never wanted to stop, yet something inside of her told her that now was not the time for more. So before it could get too out of hand she slowly eased back. Allowing her lips to curve up in a pleased smile once their gazes once again met.

"You need to get some sleep Naruto." She told him gently, even as she placed one last kiss on his lips before releasing his neck and slowly stepping away from him.

"Yeah." Analyzing what had happened would have ruined the moment. So Naruto didn't even try. He got to his feet as Temari turned down the covers and climbed into bed.

After stripping down to his boxers he quickly joined her. More then happy to oblige when she tugged him into position spooning up to her back. Ending up with her using one of his arms in place of a pillow, while the other held her close to his chest as she snuggled back against him.

Both feeling a contentment like never before, it took only moments for both to be fast asleep. Secure in the knowledge that no matter what, the other would be there in the morning.

28 28 28 28 28

There was barely any moonlight filtering down through the trees to the forest floor. But no light was needed by the predator that was seeking his prey.

All the nocturnal creatures that were usually up and about at this time of night, stayed hidden away in their nests and burrows as the faint sound of sand slithering through the undergrowth slid past them.

Golden eyes glowing brightly in the darkness gave away the position of the Tanuki container as he practically crawled across the forest floor. His nose only a half dozen inches from the ground.

Until finally he stilled, a low growl rumbling up from his chest. "Found it." He hissed. A cruel smile curving his lips, showing off pearl white teeth.

'That's the same scent all right.' The Tanuki confirmed from within his host. 'We should be able to track him from here, even though its been several weeks since he's been here from the smell of it.'

Gaara agreed, sinking his fingers into the soil in order to read the echo of footsteps that still remained just beneath the earth's surface. Within moments He found the trail and had his sand follow it ahead of him. Clearly marking the trail for nearly a mile, to where it left the ground.

"I'll find that bastard now." He vowed aloud.

The Tanuki hummed his agreement. "Yes, he's as good as dead already."

28 28 28 28

AN: Well after giving me so much trouble, I finally got this chapter finished, funny how the last half was finished in just two days, despite having a lot of things in it that I didn't originally plan on.


	29. Chapter 29

29 29

As of the beginning of this chapter it has been…..

30 Days since Naruto found Temari.

22 Days since they arrived in Konoha & since anyone has seen Gaara

29 29 29 29 29

Naruto woke slowly, and his first thought was that he had discovered heaven. How it was that he deserved to have spent the night with an angel was totally beyond him.

His next thought was that he was under too much stress and was starting to lose his mind to fanciful illusions. Although for some reason he couldn't shake the thought that a sleeping Temari could easily pass as a heavenly being.

With a sigh of regret that he couldn't afford to indulge in his waking fantasy, he carefully eased away from the woman curled into his side and slid out from under the covers. He knew it was early, and he certainly could use some more sleep.

But he had to get back to the hospital and check on Kakashi, being too worried now that he was awake to try to get more rest. He just prayed that there had been some improvement during the night. Surely someone would have summoned him if the Copy-nin had gotten worse.

Scratching the back of his head as he headed for the bathroom the big blond reflected on his less then ideal home coming. If it hadn't been for Temari, he would have felt as if he had returned to find his world had been shredded right before his eyes. Again.

How things could get so messed up in just under two weeks was beyond him.

He was honest enough with himself to know that if his bed mate hadn't been there when he returned from the hospital last night, and been stubborn enough to make him talk, he just might have gone out and destroyed several acres of training grounds. And there would have been no way in hell he would have gotten a wink of sleep if he had been alone.

A quick glance back at the bed as he left the room reminded him of what had transpired there before they had gone to bed. But he quickly decided not to dwell on it. For the simple reason that he didn't know what to think of what had happened.

When he had left on his mission Temari had at times seemed rather dependent, needing to be taken care of. Something that was usually out of character for a kunoichi of her caliber, but last night she had been the one supporting him. And for some reason there was a small nagging voice in his head that told him that she had only done what was logical in order help him clear his head enough to let him fall asleep.

He didn't like that voice very much, but it did make some sense.

29 29

Temari's first indication that it was morning was the loss of heat at her back, rolling over she snuggled into the still warm impression left over from Naruto's large body. With a smile curving her lips she burrowed herself further beneath the covers. Not yet willing to give up the best sleep she had had in ages.

Finally she heard her former bed mate moving around the room and she reluctantly poked her head out from under the bedding and opened her eyes. A glance at the bed side clock told her that it was really too early for the blond man to be getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" She inquired around a yawn that she couldn't stifle.

Naruto paused in the middle of strapping his kunai holster to his thigh, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "I have to get back to the hospital."

Temari pushed herself up into a sitting position. "This early?"

Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anymore, and I can't stand not knowing what's going on."

The kunoichi regarded him solemnly for a few moments. While she herself had never had any attachment to anyone outside her family before. She knew that Naruto did. That Hatake Kakashi was in fact considered a part of his family. Which meant that knowing Naruto, he was going to continue to blame himself for what happened to Kakashi.

"I'm coming with you." She finally announced. Throwing back the covers and sliding from the bed.

She totally missed the startled look that crossed Naruto's face as she headed for the closet to find clean clothes.

"Um, why?" The big blond finally ventured, not sure what had come over his companion.

Not turning to face him lest he see the truth in her eyes. The truth that she was not going to let him go through more shit alone as long as she was around. Temari simply threw the first excuse that came to mind over her shoulder.

"I spent a lot of time with Iruka and Kakashi while you were gone. I want to see how he is as well."

Naruto couldn't say what shocked him more, Temari's statement, or the fact that she didn't bother ask him to leave the room before she pulled his overly large t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor before reaching for the purple kimono that was hanging in his closet amongst his own clothing.

His brain seemed to short circuit at the sight of her bare back. And suddenly going back to bed seemed like a really, really good idea. She was going to haunt his dreams even more now, of that he was certain.

Then when she shrugged into the purple garment without the benefit of a bra. He had to turn and leave the room. Damn, forget his dreams, the knowledge of how little she was wearing was going to drive him nuts all day.

Although he wasn't sure why it should, it wasn't like she was the first naked woman he had seen. Hell, he had seen her in less. As he made his way into the kitchen, trying his hardest not to have his first ever nose bleed from erotic overload. He had to wonder yet again what it was about this woman that seemed to get to him in every way.

"Naruto, why don't you make us something to eat while I brush my hair." Temari's voice floated after him. "There is no sense starting a long day without eating first."

Food sounded good, but not as good as turning around and finding out what Temari's skin tasted like. With a groan Naruto braced his hands on the nearest counter and slowly tried to count backwards from ten. What the hell was wrong with him?

He had slept peacefully beside her all night, without a single care in the world. And no inappropriate dreams either for that matter. And yet, as soon as he opened his eyes, his brain started to act like he was some kind of sex deprived moron.

Okay, so maybe he was a little sex deprived. But it wasn't like he hadn't been like this before around other women, so where had his internal sensor gone? And the worst part about it was that he couldn't even blame his thoughts on Kyuubi. Unlike when he had first found Temari. He had known that the thoughts running through his head, despite how badly she was messed up had been the fox's doing.

Demons were just weird. And not to mention that blood was not in any way a turn off for the kitsune. In fact the blond had long suspected that it was just the opposite actually. Giving his head a shake he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying hard to come up with a train of thought that could distract him from his current roommate.

Although it didn't take more then a few seconds for him to realize that he wasn't going to be having much luck with that endeavor. And he didn't know why, it was like he was becoming obsessed with her. He also didn't know what to do with this barrage of emotions that she inspired in him. And truthfully, the strength of those emotions was starting to scare him.

29

Temari had a feeling that Naruto was much more upset then he was outwardly showing. So she quickly brushed out her newly shortened locks, and once again secured it into two high ponytails. Which brought a brief smirk to her lips as she once again remembered the obsession she had had as a teenager with securing her heavy tresses into four tails. What teenagers came up with in an attempt to be an individual.

Stepping into the kitchen she was brought up short at the sight of Naruto propping himself against the counter with his head bowed. He was the picture of someone with the whole world pressing down on his shoulders.

Without hesitation, and without taking even a moment to contemplate her actions. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her herself against his back. "You're not in this alone Naruto." She reminded him softly.

Naruto was stunned by Temari's sudden touch. But as quickly as he started. He felt his whole body relax without his conscious command. And he was filled with the same sense of peace that he had woken up with.

Once again he had to shut down his minds demand that he dissect her actions and his reactions. But the fact was, a mere touch and her soft words had done what he had been trying to do. It soothed his emotions, settled his thoughts and gave him the feeling that just maybe by the time he got to the hospital. That everything would be alright.

Temari barely loosened her hold when Naruto straightened and turned in her arms. Their gazes caught as he returned her embrace.

"Thank you Temari." Because he still wasn't sure what the night before had really meant. He restricted himself to placing a light kiss to the top of her head.

His actions earned him a grin. "Does that mean your going to feed me now? I'm not just eating for one anymore you know." She teased.

Glad for the lighter mood Naruto nodded and gave her a brief squeeze before heading for the refrigerator.

29

Kyuubi wasn't sure if he should be rolling his eyes at the sheer magnitude of human stupidity or laughing at it. But since he was a more than a little offended that his host even thought that blood was some sort of turn on for his kind. He decided that laughing just wasn't quite what this situation warranted.

And once again the kitsune was confronted with another of his blunders. One would think that after twenty-five years inside a human host that he would have figured out how Naruto's thought process worked. And while for the most part he had.

This new revelation that his own attempts to point out the golden females good features when she had first been found by them had disturbed his host, was yet another mark on his less then stellar record of helping said host.

"Seriously, just because she was injured doesn't make her usual features any less appealing." He grumbled as he curled himself into a ball, rather intent on pouting. Rationalizing that since there was no one to witness said pout, his reputation would stay intact.

But he couldn't make his mind move on from this new information. He had been so overcome with relief that the female would recover, despite all her damage that he hadn't wanted to risk his host not seeing her again for who knew how many years.

After all it was damn hard for a couple to fall in love with each other if they never saw each other.

So he had pointed out her excellent assets to his host, in hopes of at least sparking the boy's interest enough to have him spend time with the female. Since it had been obvious before, due to Gaara's vision all those years ago, that the two were destined to be mates. And now that Kyuubi had seen how her White Chakra had already bound them together, there couldn't be any further doubt on that front.

With a sigh the nine-tales made yet one more mental note of what kind of things not to say to his host, if he ever got the chance to talk to him again before he was wiped from existence by the female. 'Never comment on a females appeal if she is bleeding in any way. Check.' He grumbled silently.

"Damn exasperating, complex, touchy, overly emotional creatures." He muttered as he closed his eyes. He really didn't feel like observing the couple any more right then.

After all, he had earned himself the right to pout if he wanted to. As long as no one else ever found out about it.

29

Breakfast ended up taking longer then either of the couple planned. Temari had started relaying a conversation she had had with Ino, which had made Naruto laugh, so she had continued until she felt that his mood was lighter.

Then by the time the table was cleared it was very nearly a decent hour. The kunoichi opted to leave her large weapon behind, partly because she had a feeling that she would be at the hospital for some time, and partly due to the fact the she was on the arm of a very powerful shinobi that for some reason made her feel like nothing could possibly happen as long as she was with him.

They arrived at the hospital right behind Shizune, whom they caught up with on the stairs. The Hokage's assistant looked tired, causing Naruto to quickly offer his free arm to her for the remainder of the assent.

"Has there been any change?" Naruto asked her, not bothering to remark on her obvious fatigue.

The brunette shook her head. "No. Nothing bad anyway, I left strict instructions for me to be notified at once if he started declining in any way." She gave the two blonds a wan smile. "Tsunade-Sama has worked herself nearly to the bone over this. So I left her sleeping, even though she ordered me to wake her up at this time."

Naruto nodded. "If she gets mad, just tell her I told you to let her sleep. She can take her mad out on me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Naruto." Shizune protested.

"You are just as tired as she is.' The large shinobi pointed out. 'Besides, I'm sure you have other worries right now." He gave her a wink that Temari caught and wondered at.

She wondered even more when a light blush momentarily touched the older woman's cheeks. Making a mental note to ask about it later. Since it was obvious that the two had some kind of inside meaning to the comment. But then she put it out of her mind as she followed the two into a hospital room.

It came as a bit of a surprise to the Suna female when she was finally able to see around Naruto's broad back and spotted Iruka slouched down in a chair beside the bed. But a moment later she realized that it shouldn't have been. After all, she had already noted in the past weeks that the two men seem almost inseparable.

Shizune immediately went to the chunin's side and gently touched his shoulder, causing him to jerk upright. A testament to the fact that he had been sound asleep. "Iruka, you're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up." The brunette medic chastened softly.

That comment got Naruto's attention, who had gone straight to the bed side to check Kakashi's vitals. "How long has it been since you got some decent sleep?' He inquired, giving his surrogate father a probing look. 'And some good food for that matter?"

Temari stood back silently, simply watching the Konoha trio interacting with each other.

"Too long." Shizune answered as she placed a hand on the shoulder of the still sitting chunin, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him Naruto. He won't listen to me."

"I'm fine Shizune." Iruka assured her, giving the hand on his shoulder a light squeeze before trying to stand. Only to be thwarted by the petite woman, who pushed him back into his seat.

"You are not fine!" She snapped, "You have been in, or just outside this room for the last two days. "If you don't start taking some care of yourself, I'm going to end up with you as a patient as well."

That comment got Naturo's attention. While the way Shizune seemed to absentmindedly bush a few stray hairs back into place on the teacher's scalp, got Temari's. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that the gesture meant something important.

"Iruka, you better not get sick on me too." Naruto growled as he momentarily shifted his focus from the man on the bed, to the man sitting in the chair next to it.

"I won't get sick Naruto.' Iruka assured him with a wave of his hand. 'I just couldn't leave him alone. I should have known that something was going on. He's been so distracted lately. But I didn't pay attention until it was too late." The chunin confessed. "I should have been there to help him." He muttered, a pained look crossing his features.

"And then both of you might be in this condition." Naruto pointed out quietly. "We will find out who did this Iruka, Don't you worry about that. And we have the finest Medic-nin's in all the villages. So Kakashi is going to be just fine."

Temari found it interesting, from her background observation just how Naruto's words effected both his elders. It seemed to reassure them and let them relax, while at the same time inspire them as well. She wondered briefly if any of them even noticed the deference they were unconsciously showing to the younger blond shinobi.

The Suna female chose to remained apart from the others in the room. Partly because she knew that there was nothing constructive she could offer to help the situation. She was simply there as silent moral support for Naruto. And also do to that pesky little fact that she had been fighting the urge to stab the bedridden man in the heart for the last week or more.

And as preposterous as it sounded in her own head, she couldn't help the small feeling that Kakashi's condition was somehow her fault. Even though she knew for a fact that she had not attacked him, despite the odd thoughts to the contrary, she was not going to take any chances that her weird urge would come forward again.

So she stayed where she was. Since her current distance seemed to be far enough away to prevent said urge from appearing so far. Listening with only half an ear to the three in front of her debate several things. Her focus remained on Naruto, who soon returned to his examination of the patient.

Finally it was decided that the Copy-nin's condition had not changed at all during the night, which was both good and not so good news. And Naruto decreed that Iruka had to go get cleaned up and fed. To which he assigned Shizune to make sure the teacher followed his orders.

It took a few moments of the older man's protests to be shot down one after another. And then Naruto promising to stay with Kakashi until he returned before Temari and Naruto were left alone. The Kunoichi fighting a smile at the way the petite Shizune had proceeded to drag the still reluctant Iruka from the room.

Once the door shut behind them, Temari decided that it was probably safe for her to get just a little bit closer to the sick bed. Having seen the way Naruto's shoulders drooped as soon as he didn't have to keep up appearances for the older couple. She knew that he needed her closer. And she was willing to risk being uncomfortably close to the unconscious silver haired male in order to be the support that she had come along to be.

She didn't say anything as she reached his side, simply moving closer until he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. The pain she saw in his eyes nearly brought tears to her own.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." He muttered.

Temari gave him a quizzical look, but again remained silent. She had a feeling there was something he needed to get off his chest, and her speaking might change his mind if she said the wrong thing.

"I'm only a shinobi because Kakashi passed my team. He gave me a chance to chase my dream of becoming Hokage." A deep sigh left him. "If it wasn't for him and some of the others, I would have given up years ago. I know the life of a ninja is hard, that odds are we are going to lose people we care about in the line of duty. But I don't know if I can keep forcing myself to go forward if I keep losing the ones I'm doing this for."

Temari was frowning by the time Naruto fell silent. She didn't like the sound of what he was implying. Sure people gave up being a ninja all the time. Discovering how hard it was, the risks one was asked to take, took its toll on both the body and the mind. And some, if they made it home alive cracked under the pressure and quit.

But people like Naruto and herself didn't quit. She had been raised to expect what would happen to her the day she let down her guard and allowed herself to be captured. And because of that she had thankfully been able to wipe most of the incident from her mind.

And even though she didn't know all the details, she knew that the man now holding her had been through similar hardships. They had both lost friends, some mutual, like Nara Shikamaru. Yet Naruto, to her, had always been a rock. One of the ones who was always there to inspire others to keep going despite to odds.

Just like the time that Uchiha Itachi had tried to wipe out Konoha. Temari had known for sure that day that the big blond was soon going to be the Hokage of his village. No one had fought harder in that battle, summoning more then a thousand clones to defend the village and its people. As well as to fight all the elite soldiers that had joined the crazy Uchiha.

Silently she pondered what it could have been that had changed Naruto so much over the years. Surely the loss of his son couldn't be the only reason, could it? She wanted to ask, but didn't wish to run the risk of being over heard. After all, it wasn't her secret to let out.

Over their time together she had seen on several occasions, indications that the Naruto everyone knew and loved was no longer who the man really was. It was like he was wearing a mask for the benefit of others, and due to the circumstances of her staying with him. She had become close enough to him to see the cracks in the facade.

How long the two of them stood there was unknown to either one. And Temari was never able to figure out what to say to him. And so they remained silent, Naruto watching the unconscious patient on the bed, while Temari watched him.

Finally the loud angry voice of the Hokage outside the door broke the two apart. With a sigh Naruto headed for the door. "You might want to stay here while I calm her down. She's obviously mad about not being woken up."

Temari nodded, wincing when the volume of Tsunade's voice increased dramatically with the opening of the door. Only to be muffled once more the moment Naruto closed the barrier behind him.

Being left alone, for the first time Temari took a good look at the man in the bed. The sight of him shocked her. His skin was almost black, and she had the feeling that despite Naruto's earlier words or reassurance to Iruka. Kakashi would not be surviving without some kind of a miracle.

Tentatively she stepped closer, curious to know if she would once again have the urge to kill him now that they were alone. But the urge never came, instead she only felt a deep sadness welling inside of her.

Shaking her head at her strange reactions to this man, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Kakashi's body suddenly jerked, as if he had been shocked. After her initial start she was about to head for the door to call someone in to check on him, but she paused when she saw that his movement had caused his right arm to shift so that in was now half hanging off the mattress at what had to be an uncomfortable angle.

Since none of the monitors he was hooked to had sounded any kind of an alarm. The kunoichi felt that he wasn't in imminent danger so she moved forward, intent on shifting his arm into a more comfortable position. She hesitated slightly before grasping his wrist, remembering the strange jolt the last time they had touched.

But this time there was no jolt, just a faint tingling sensation that she found odd. But not unlike what she sometimes felt when she touched Naruto. Only on a much lower scale of intensity.

Settling his arm back by his side she slowly released her hold while studying his half covered face. Giving into a sudden urge, she gently placed her right hand on his chest, once again feeling that strange connection and bent down close to his ear. "Kakashi, there are many people here who are praying for your recovery. Don't you dare disappoint them. Get better soon."

With that she straightened, regarded his still frame for a moment then headed for the door. Her announcement that Kakashi had moved effectively ended the Hokage's tirade, which appeared to have restarted since she was railing at both Naruto and Shizune, who had returned with Iruka by her side.

The group moved back into the room, but Temari had no desire to return with them. Quietly she caught Naruto's attention to let him know that she was going to go for a walk around the hospital for a little while. He nodded and told her he would come and find her as soon as he was finished.

With no destination in mind the Wind Summoner simply followed her feet, and soon found herself on the main floor, in the maternity ward. She smiled at the irony when she realized that she had been in this wing during her brief stay in the hospital. Obviously it had been because of the over flow of patients do to the tragedy at the training grounds. But she still thought it was a little funny, since she was expecting.

Slowly she made her way past the observation window, a softer smile touching her features as she looked at the half dozen infants in their tiny bassinets. Then as if she was being draw by an unseen hand, she kept moving until she reached an open door.

It appeared to be a separate nursery, unbidden she entered and moved towards a larger crib that sported several monitors and such attached to the sides. Her heart clenched when she saw the tiny baby inside, hooked up to the machines via several wires and tubes. Its eyes were open, looking up at her with a much too solemn expression for one so small.

"Can I help you?" Temari turned to see a nurse entering the room with an arm full of linens. "Are you one of the family members?"

The kunoichi shook her head. "I'm afraid not, I was just passing by and the open door caught my eye."

The nurse sighed as she put her bundle down. "Too bad, I was hoping they had found somebody by now."

"Found somebody?" Temari inquired, she knew it was none of her business, but something made her ask.

"Yes, this little one is an orphan now, she's only a bit premature but she's not doing too well.' The nurse finished putting the linens in a cupboard then moved over to Temari's side to look down at the baby girl. 'Unfortunately so far no other family has been found. And I'm sure she would have a better chance if she had more attention."

That comment peaked Temari's interest. "What do you mean?"

"Well she's having heart troubles, and we're trying to fix them. But research has shown that babies do better if they get lots of attention. They need to be held as much as possible. But everything is so busy and shorthanded here right now that she is only getting the necessary treatments, and since her mother died during the birth, there is no one to give her the attention she needs."

Temari managed to swallow the lump that rose in her throat as she listened to the tiny child's sad story. Then before she could think better of it she turned to the nurse. "I don't suppose I could be of any help, I don't have any medical training further then basic field. But I'd like to help if I can."

The nurse instantly brightened. "Really? If you had some time to just sit and hold her that would be wonderful."

Temari nodded, "Well I've never actually held a baby that small before, but I can try."

"Oh, there's nothing to it, and if you're sitting its even easier. How much time do you have?" The Nurse seemed to be on a roll. Her excitement quite obvious.

The jonin shrugged. "Not sure, I'm waiting for a friend."

"Okay, just let me go get you a chair and a gown to put over your clothes and I'll be right back to get you set up."

Only minutes later she returned with a light wooden rocking chair. And after introductions, Nurse Kiko helped Temari into the sterile white gown to cover her street clothes and then showed the now slightly nervous kunoichi how to properly hold a baby. Then after making sure the blond was comfortably settled in the rocker and knew where the call button was, she headed off with a cheerful wave.

29

Naruto was finally ousted from Kakashi's sick room by the overly tired and irritable Tsunade. Who wasn't as happy as one might think considering they were apparently witnessing a miracle in the making. Sakura who had newly arrived, and Shizune were in much the same mood.

It wasn't like the Copy-nin had suddenly sat up and announced that he was fine. But only minutes after he had reentered the room behind Tsunade when Temari had announced that the patient had moved. The ugly black color covering the Hatake's skin had started receding.

Slowly, barely noticeable at first, spreading from the strange hand shaped patch on his chest, outward. No one could explain it any more then they could explain what it was in the first place, or how the force field had been formed the day before, let alone why Naruto alone had been able to walk through it and help dispel it.

The blonds head was starting to ache by the sheer number of hypotheses that were flying around the room. He didn't know how Sakura and Tsunade could handle this kind of thing all the time. He was glad that he was not required to undertake full medic training, it would drive him crazy.

Tsunade had finally noticed that he was going a little cross eyed. And had ordered him to go take care of whatever was happening in the office while she continued to monitor the seemingly improving Copy-nin.

So he was now in search of his female companion. It hadn't been more then an hour since she had gone for a walk, he was sure. Several inquiries finally pointed him in the direction of the maternity ward. He inwardly cringed at heading into that particular wing.

He had been there often enough. Supporting his friends, and every time he left it feeling haunted, like a ghost was following him around. It was always damn hard to be happy for his friends when all he wanted to do was run for the hills. But such was his life.

When He didn't see the Suna Kunoichi anywhere in the halls, like he had expected. He finally located a nurse who pointed him into a private nursery. Puzzled as to why Temari was in a private room, he followed the directions given and with a confused frown finally pushed open a door that had a sign stating that it was for staff only.

The frown was wiped away, while at the same time his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the woman he was seeking, gently rocking a tiny bundle she was cradling close to her heart. He stood rooted to the spot, staring.

His entire thought process ground to a halt, nothing registered, he saw her lips move as she spoke softly to the baby in her arms. Although he could hear her, he didn't comprehend a single word.

It wasn't until he saw her brush the back of her free hand across her cheek that it registered with him that there were tears in her eyes. And that finally freed him from his frozen state. Quietly he crossed the room to crouch down at her side.

"Hey, what's wrong beautiful?"

Temari nearly started at the sudden appearance of the big man by her side, wondering briefly why she hadn't noticed him entering. But then his question pushed that thought aside.

"Look at her Naruto.' She nodded her head towards the sleeping child she held wrapped in a light blanket. 'She looks so perfect doesn't she? You would never know to look at her just how sick she is."

Naruto frowned, having followed her gaze to the tiny face peeking out of the flannel wrap. There wasn't much to see, covered as the child was, but he nodded anyway. "What's wrong with her?" He inquired, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb the infant, who appeared to be sleeping.

Temari felt more moisture starting to gather in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep them from falling. "The nurse said something about heart trouble, I don't really know the particulars, other then her mother….. didn't make it…."

She stumbled to a halt, because she didn't know how to continue. She couldn't explain this strange feeling that she had inside of her that this tiny, fragile life was already starting to slip away. Never had she ever felt anything like it and she felt frustratingly helpless to change it.

Naruto grimaced and mentally kicked himself for letting her go wandering around by herself. No wonder she was upset, she had just gotten used to the idea that she was going to be a mother herself. Only to be confronted with the brutal reality that not all women survived giving birth. Of course there could be extenuating circumstances in this case but he didn't know.

He also didn't really know what words to use to reassure her. After all he wasn't a knowledgeable medic, even if he had been around more births then any single male ought to be. The only thing he could think of was to mention that the medics around were the very best at what they did.

But that wouldn't really help he realized, since she would more then likely be back in Suna by the time she was due. And he had no idea what kind of doctors they had there.

"Its not fair that she's all alone." Temari's words brought any thoughts of reassurance to a halt. "She doesn't have anyone to hold her when she's afraid."

A tear finally managed to escape, which Naruto gentle wiped away with his thumb. And he felt humbled just to be near her. Having realized that her upset was not about her own welfare, but that of a tiny child that she hadn't even known existed a few hours ago.

"You're wrong Temari.' He gently lifted her chin so that she would look at him. 'She has you."

More tears threatened as she felt her heart warm at his words. "But I'm not family." She protested with a quiet sniff in an effort to keep more liquid at bay.

"It doesn't matter.' Naruto reassured her as he shifted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'Right now you are here with her, that's what she knows. She doesn't care if there's any blood relation between the two of you."

Laying her head on his now conveniently located shoulder Temari took a deep calming breath. Having Naruto's arms around her always seemed to give her strength. "You really think so?"

"Mhmm. I really think so. Just tell her about all the things that she's going to be able to do when she's grown up. Don't focus on the sick part, and who knows, maybe it will help."

Temari smiled. She hadn't thought of that. She had been too wrapped up in feeling sorry for the little thing. "How did you get so good at seeing the up side to everything?" She inquired without thinking.

She felt him stiffen slightly for a moment and realized that she had hit a tender spot. "Just lots of practice I guess." Came the cheerful reply, which, if she hadn't felt his initial reaction, she would have taken his light hearted tone at face value.

Before she could think of something to say however they were interrupted when the door opened to emit the Nurse whom Temari had met earlier.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." Kiko blushed, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. "I was just coming to see if the baby was awake to be fed."

Naruto slowly stood, making Temari lean back in the rocker. "She's sleeping right now, should I wake her up to eat?" She asked, fighting down the hint of annoyance she felt that she was no longer being held because of the interruption.

"Oh no, don't wake her up, I'll check back as soon as I see to the others." The nurse assured her and then with a wave was quickly gone.

Temari frowned at the abrupt departure, for some reason the nurses demeanor seemed a little off to her, compared to what it had been earlier.

"I kind of need to go too." Naruto announced, breaking Temari's train of thought. "Tsunade asked me to go check up on things at the office. Are you okay here by yourself or do you need me to stay?"

The kunoichi smiled up at him. More then touched at the implication that he would risk a reprimand in order to make sure that she was comfortable. But as flattering as it was, she shook her head. She knew all too well the demands of being a high level official in the village.

"I'll be fine. But thank you for cheering me up."

Naruto smiled in return. "Your very welcome. I'll see you at home later."

Temari nodded, "If I'm not there, you'll know where to find me."

Naruto gave her a grin as he turned and left. God she was amazing. It seemed every time he turned around, she was doing something to not only surprise him. But everything she did also seemed to endear her to him even more. As he made his way out of the Maternity Ward he realized yet again that he was getting entirely too attached to her.

But for the first time he asked himself if that was a bad thing. After all, if Temari was the kind of woman that could out of the blue, give up her day to hold a sick child that she had never met before. And at the same time still be the kick ass Kunoichi that he knew she was. Especially after all she had been through recently. Then maybe, just maybe there was a chance that she wouldn't be put off by his past.

Was it possible that after years of being alone that he had finally come across someone who could handle being a part of his life?

Now that the thought was raised he couldn't seem to get the possibility out of his head. After all, there was last night to consider. Everything that had happened had been initiated by her, so there was a chance that maybe she was feeling the same attraction that he was.

So caught up in his new train of thought, Naruto absent mindedly stopped to hold the outside door open for two nurses who appeared to be getting off shift. He wouldn't have paid them any more attention, accept the words of one caught his attention as they passed him.

"You mean you have another patient claiming to be in love with you?"

"Yeah.' The other nurse confirmed. 'It's flattering as hell the first time. But man, it gets ridiculous after a while."

"I know what you mean.' The first sighed. 'I sometimes think that it wouldn't be such a big deal if this weren't a ninja village. But some of these guys get banged up all the time. So it's not like once you send them home that you never see them again. Sooner or later they're back again."

Despite himself Naruto found himself following close enough behind them to continue to listen to what they were saying.

"Tell me about it. And to think they warn us all through basic training not to let ourselves fall for a patient. Although I made that slip once despite all the warnings."

"No!"

"Yep, lasted about two weeks after he got out. He kept expecting to be treated the same way he was while in the hospital. Like I have time or the energy at the end of the day to play nursemaid at home as well."

"That sucks. But I can't say I haven't almost done the same a few times. Damned if I can figure out what it is about nursing people back to health that seems to trigger some form of an attraction if you're not careful." The first nurse grumbled.

"I know, weird isn't it. I guess it's the whole, dependant thing." The second returned. "But either way, it never lasts."

The final comment left Naruto frozen in his tracks as everything became clear. And he wondered how he could have been so stupid. Now everything made sense, the strange intensity of the attraction he has started feeling towards Temari. It was all because of the situation that they were in. It was like they were in their own little bubble while she stayed with him.

And it was all an illusion. Which meant of course that whatever it was, was effecting her too. But as soon as they were apart for a while, the feelings would fade. And perhaps they would fade even before that.

It felt like someone had just tried to rip his heart form his chest. Only moments ago he had been contemplating the possibility that just maybe he would actually get the chance to share his life with someone. Only to have that possibility ripped away before it even tried to be something more.

Yet as much as it hurt, he forced himself to conclude that it was better this way. Better to know that it was an illusion now, rather then later when his feelings had gotten deeper. He had already had his life shattered once by a relationship that turned out to be nothing but a lie. And it was not something he was eager to re-live.

Despite the over whelming urge he had to head for the nearest training grounds. He gritted his teeth and once again started towards the Hokage tower. Even if he had a feeling that focusing on paper work was going to be next to impossible.

Because now that he knew the truth, he had to somehow make sure that Temari knew it. Because her actions ever since he got home showed every indication that she was falling for the same mirage. And he couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt either.

Now thoroughly depressed, having had his brief moment of hope crushed into the dirt. He contemplated his new dilemma all the way to the tower.

29 29 29 29

Nurse Kiko waited until she saw Uzumaki Naruto leaving the ward before she snuck into an empty room and pulled a small scroll out of her uniform pocket. Opening the window she rolled open the parchment, summoning a small canary like messenger bird with blue wings.

Once the creature settled on the sill, She spoke quickly. "Call an emergency meeting of the Nine, we have a problem."

29 29 29 29

The smile slipped from the face of Yamanaka Ino as the sight of blue wings flitting past the building across the street caught her attention.

"Sorry, looks like I've just been called in." She mumbled to the hansom chunin she had been flirting with. She didn't wait or look for a response from the man. Now having something much more important to do then pretend to be interested in some shinobi that she could pummel into the ground with one hand.

Her eyes were locked onto the direction the small bird had taken as she leapt to the nearest roof in hot pursuit.

29 29 29 29

"Naruto, what are you still doing here?" Shizune's voice startled the large blond who was leaning over a half dozen open scrolls that he had spread out over Tsunade's desk.

Tired blue eyes barely spared her a glance however before dropping back to the parchment before him. "Working, what else would I be doing?"

The brunet walked all the way into the Hokage's office. "How about sleep. Its midnight."

Naruto looked up at her in disbelief, finally giving her his full attention. "It is?"

"Yes it is. Why are you still here? Did something important come in?" She asked as she approached the desk.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I've just been trying to piece together all these reports." He indicated the open scrolls as well as a dozen stacked off to the side.

"Ah, the training grounds incident." Shizune nodded. "What a mess."

The big shinobi lifted his arms over his head and stretched while stifling a yawn.

"A mess, is right." He muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing here matches or lines up. It's like the statements are from completely different events."

"Well it won't get solved any quicker if you're too exhausted to focus on them." Shizune reasoned, sympathy clear in her voice. After all, she had been working in the hospital for days with the after math of what had happened, she could only imagine what was in those reports. It certainly wouldn't be light reading.

"Why not go home and get some rest, then take a fresh look at it in the morning?"

With obvious reluctance Naruto nodded and started rolling up the open scrolls. "What has you here so late yourself?" He questioned, now that he knew what time it actually was.

"I was on my way home and had forgotten something in my desk." Shizune shrugged, "I only came in here because I thought someone had forgotten to turn off the light."

Naruto nodded. "When did you leave the hospital?"

"An hour or two ago, and before you ask, we still don't know anything for sure. But it looks like whatever it was that infected Kakashi is still dissipating. Hopefully that means we can heal him. But it is still too soon to tell." She cautioned.

"I see." Naruto placed the last of the scrolls onto the pile on his right, then rounded the desk to join the petite kunoichi. "Well I guess that's something."

Shizune offered him a slight smile the turned when he indicated for her to precede him out of the office. The two were silent until they reached the street and needed to go their separate ways. "You get some rest too Shizune." Naruto told her. "I'll take care of the office so don't rush in."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you Naruto. It's good to have you back."

He merely nodded, and they parted without another word. Naruto was too tired to rush home, while his mind was too full to allow him to teleport, since he knew there was little chance of him falling asleep with his mind so full. And Temari would most likely already be asleep. The fact that he had completely forgotten about his house guest for the better part of the day made him feel a little guilty.

He should have noticed the time and sent word to her that he was going to be late. But he hadn't. True, he still wasn't used to the fact that he had someone waiting at home for him. At least for the moment, but still, he should have thought of it.

It didn't take him long to get home, with the streets pretty much empty at that time of night, there was no one to slow his trip. Finally he made it home, more then aware of the night patrolman that had shadowed him the whole way.

But he made no move to find out who it was. He really didn't care, it was late, he was tired. Both mentally and physically, and he just wanted to go to sleep and forget the mess he had come home to for a few hours.

He let himself quietly into the apartment. Trying his best not to wake his guest. All the lights were out, except the small reading lamp by the couch. The one that he never used, but had been a house warming gift from Sakura years before.

It warmed his heart to see the light still burning, waiting for him to return. Somehow it made the whole day seem not as bad to have someone expecting him home. He made a mental note to thank Temari in to morning, if he could find a way to do it without sounding like a complete sap.

The things that woman was making him feel every time he turned around were starting to get disconcerting.

"You know, if your going to be this late every night. I'm going to start sleeping in." The sound of Temari's sleepy voice almost made him jump.

Whipping his head around, he saw her standing in the doorway to the bedroom, rubbing one eye sleepily with the heel of her hand. He was pretty sure his mouth dropped open at the sight she made with her hair slightly messy and once again clad in one of his shirts.

She offered him a smile, and everything that had been weighing on his mind vanished. He wasn't sure if he smiled back or not.

"If you need a hug, your going to have to come to me tonight." She informed him with a yawn.

Discarding his footwear and vest in record time he was quickly crossing the room to her side. Which earned him another heart stopping smile.

"Welcome home Naruto." She murmured as she opened her arms for a hug.

Unable to resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Her arms went around his neck and held him just as tight.

"I'm getting spoiled being carried to bed all the time." She told him with a chuckle. "Not that I'm complaining any."

A genuine smile curved Naruto's mouth at her not so subtle hint. So he headed into the bedroom with her still held close. Unfortunately for him, half way across the room he was reminded of the conversation he had overheard when leaving the hospital.

His heart sank as reality reared its ugly head. He had promised to warn her about what was happening. But even as he considered it, everything inside of him rebelled at the thought. How could something that he felt right down to his core really be nothing more then a short lived illusion that had been caused by their close proximity?

He had been in relationships before, such as they were. And had even once thought he was completely in love. Yet everything he felt around this woman was so far removed from anything he had ever experienced that it wasn't even comparable.

"You're quiet tonight." She commented when he finally was able to make himself set her down beside the bed. "Is there something you need to talk about before we go to bed?"

After a moment's thought, Naruto shook his head. He just couldn't bring himself to repeat what he had heard. Whether it was naïve of him, or simply selfish because he didn't want to miss the closeness she had been offering. He really didn't care, he had to think about it a bit more before he opened his mouth.

"I'm just tired." He told her quietly.

"Not surprised.' Temari remarked. 'You've barely stopped since you got home yesterday."

He opened his mouth to tell her that he was going to sleep outside, but she beat him too it.

"Well hurry up and get ready for bed. I can't sleep when your not beside me." With that said she turned and crawled onto the mattress, clearly expecting him to join her.

Naruto was torn. For about two seconds.

His conscience called him a selfish bastard as he got undressed. It also warned him that he was getting too attached, and if he kept giving in he was going to get himself hurt when she left. Naruto silenced the voice as he slid under the covers by assuring himself that he was too well informed to allow himself to fall in love with the woman who immediately cuddled up against him.

29 29 29 29 29

Deep beneath the city streets, in one of the many hidden chambers in amongst the maze of tunnels. Six people waited impatiently.

Nurse Kiko paced back and forth, occasionally casting brief nervous glances at the three cloaked and masked ANBU waiting at the front of the room. She was currently the center of attention because she had called the meeting.

And being the most recent member of the Nine, that put her at the bottom of the pecking order. If her information proved to be inaccurate, thus meaning she had called all those within the city to a meeting. Which was always risky when Konoha these days was so alert to any covert type of things happening.

So if she was wrong, there was a good chance she would be leaving with one less appendage if she was lucky. Her life if she was not.

The three in cloaks were the top ranked in the Nine. She assumed because of their strength and ability. ANBU after all were the elite of the elite in the village. She had never seen any of their faces, only heard their voices, well two anyway. The third, who was also the number one, only spoke to the second in whispers. Kiko wasn't sure if that was because of her low position or if no one else knew who they were either.

Finally the Fourth returned. Striding into the chamber with a scowl on her face. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a severe knot at the back of her head, which made her dark expression that much more scary for Kiko. Who tried not to let her trembling show.

"What Ninth said is true." The one labeled as Fourth announced with a growl. "I saw the bitch lure him to bed with my own eyes."

"I thought you said he was only watching over her as a duty for Konoha." Seventh accused. Her short black hair and pale skin making her the polar opposite to Fourth.

Eighth simply moved to stand beside Kiko and remained silent.

"That is what he said. I only repeated what I was told." Fourth snapped back. Then turning to the still silent threesome before her she dropped to one knee. "I humbly ask permission to have the honor of removing this threat to us."

The four lower ranked members were all surprised when the Leader shook their head. Even Kiko exchanged puzzled glances with Eighth. In her time as a member of the elite Nine. Every possible threat had been either eliminated outright. Or at the very least, severely cowed so as they would never even think about approaching the Uzumaki again.

Finally the Second spoke. "We will have to fully evaluate the situation before any action is considered. In light of our continued failure these past five years to reach our objective. All possible new angles must be carefully analyzed. After all, this woman could be of use to us."

The four uncloaked woman exchanged more puzzled looks. "But she is not one of us." Seventh pointed out.

"Which might be for the better." Second retorted. Disgust obvious in her tone. "Now go. Do nothing but observe. We will meet again when the other two can join us."

After each bowing in understanding, three of those gathered teleported away. While Kiko followed Eighth out of the chamber and into the maze outside.

When only the two highest ranking members remained. The Second turned to her leader. "You really think that this Suna woman might be of use to us?"

A deep male voice chuckled. "Well since even you who were so close to him could not get what we need. I see no harm in considering the possibility. After all, she is of a powerful bloodline herself, which would only be a benefit."

"I suppose." She admitted. "But the logistics could be a nightmare. After all she will undoubtedly return to Suna eventually."

"A benefit my dear." He assured her. "For in Suna she would not be under the Uzumaki's protection."

"True, but her family is formidable as it is." She pointed out.

"They are not so hard to get passed.' He shrugged. 'It has already been done once, although I will have to discover how it is she ended up here, and in once piece when that was not the plan." He muttered.

"The plan?" Confusion was clear in her voice.

He reached out and patted her shoulder. "Just some side dealings my dear. Nothing for you to worry about. But do keep an eye out on her until we decide. I believe Fourth is too eager to have her head to wait for orders."

"Of course my Lord." She bowed low as he walked away.

29 29 29 29 29

Sorry for the short one. But this chapter insisted on ending here.

I'm trying to remember all the sub plots that I started in this story, so if you feel that I have missed one please let me know. I am in the middle of completely re-vamping this part of the story and I'm a little worried I might forget something in the shuffle.

Thanks all.

****NOTE TO READERS ON MEDIA MINER. ******

After this chapter I will only be posting this story on FF and adultff. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it takes too long for me to format the documents to most on MM. And since I now only have a limited use of computer time I have to use it constructively.

So my plan is that the next time I post a chapter I will be deleting everything off of MM. Thank you for the support this site has shown me, and again sorry for the inconvenience.

Legilmyth


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I still don't own any of the characters of Naruto. And do not make any money from writing this little tale.

As of the beginning of this chapter it has been…..

31 Days since Naruto found Temari.

23 Days since they arrived in Konoha & since anyone has seen Gaara

30 30 30 30

True to her word. Temari only woke up when Naruto got up to get ready for work long enough to tell him that she would be at the hospital. Followed by an order to collect her there for lunch. Much to Naruto's amusement, she then pulled the covers back up over her head and promptly fell back asleep.

So the Hokage's protégée was in a good mood that morning. That is until he arrived at the training grounds and was blatantly reminded that he had neither a training partner, nor any students waiting for him.

And just like that, he felt like a heavy weight was settled on his shoulders. One that he hadn't even realized had been lifted for a short amount of time, until it came back. Everything in him wanted to turn around and go lock himself in his apartment with the golden haired angel that somehow made him forget all his problems and sins.

It took several minutes of internal struggle before he was instead able to make himself head towards the Hokage tower. Despite the years of practice at keeping up a cheerful façade, he was hard pressed during the morning of paper work to keep said illusion in place.

If he hadn't been so busy, he might have stopped to wonder why it was he was feeling more out of sorts then usual. But as it was, he barely had time to get the usual things done before the office was swamped with parents demanding to know what had happened to their children.

And in the mass of emotion charged questions. It was inevitable that it didn't take long for someone to verbally place the blame on Naruto. It turned into a hysteric mess after that. Shouts and screams reverberated off the walls until the ANBU were called in order to clear out the now raving mob.

Tsunade was livid, as was Shizune. While Naruto simply shook his head at their words of comfort and went back to the incident reports filling nearly half of his desk. He knew the crowd was right. He hadn't been there to protect the most precious of Konoha's treasures.

It was a fact that he was always at the training grounds at the time that the battle had taken place. He hadn't left the village in a couple years. So it could be counted on that he would be there.

And this time he wasn't. And because of that, four of his kids were dead, and another couple dozen were in the hospital in dire condition.

Not since the death of his son had the big blond ever felt guiltier, or hated himself more then at that moment.

30 30 30 30 30

Kyuubi was really starting to worry about his host.

He himself knew a great deal about the weight of responsibility, and of guilt stemming from failure to protect those closest to him.

But just how much pressure could the boy take? If the kitsune was of a suspicious nature. Which of course he was. He would almost bet that the mounting incidents that were being blamed on his host recently had somehow been contrived.

They were happening too closely together, and with too much venom to simply be random occurrences. Especially considering, they had all started since they had brought the golden female home with them. Up until then, the demon had sensed that the vast majority of the village had been very accepting of the big blond.

Something wasn't right. But the kitsune had no way of warning his host. All he could do was sit in frustration and watch.

All the while wondering just how much more strain Naruto could take before he snapped under the pressure.

30 30 30 30 30

Temari finally rolled out of bed and was quickly showered, dressed and heading for the hospital. On the way she had the uneasy feeling that she was being followed. Her senses were all on alert, and for a moment she saw a tall man with long black hair, whom she thought might be the one. But then just as suddenly as she glimpsed him, he was gone.

She kept on her guard the rest of the way to the hospital. But never saw that particular man again. So she shook off him being the one, and instead made a note to be more cautious when she was alone in the future.

The details might still be a bit fuzzy in her memory. But there was no way in hell she was letting herself get attacked like she had been out on her training vacation. True, the people of Konoha were supposed to be her allies. But her interactions with the 'Fan Club' so far, told her that not everyone was to be classed as friendly until proven so.

Her instincts were warning her for a reason. And she wasn't about to ignore them.

The hospital was quite busy with visitors. No doubt because of the children still in residence there. The thought made her sad, but there wasn't much she could do other then go to her self appointed post in the maternity ward.

She didn't recognize the nurse on duty, but once she introduced herself, the woman knew exactly why she was there. In no time at all she was sitting in what she was now starting to silently call 'her' chair, holding the tiny baby girl in her arms.

Within moments, a feeling of peace settled over her. Sitting in that tiny side room, quietly talking nonsense and old stories made her feel for the first time like she was doing something important. Even as that thought surfaced she mentally laughed at herself.

She, who had fought in wars, rescued more colleges, and civilians than she could remember, helped to run an entire village. Felt fulfilled by sitting in a windowless room, holding an ill infant. It was laughable really, some would say that she had attained greatness in her profession, yet it had never really satisfied her.

It was strange, the longer she was in Konoha, the more she found herself questioning her life.

And did she really want to go back to it?

30 30 30 30

Ino leaned casually against the outer wall of a little bakery, seemingly watching the late morning shoppers while picking pieces off a sticky pastry. But under the cover of long golden bangs, she was keeping a close eye on the entrance to the hospital.

She was glad she had been able to talk her captain into letting her stay in the village and do patrol duty for the next couple weeks. She had a feeling she was going to be needed closer to home very soon. And she didn't want to raise any suspicions by requesting a leave of absence. But considering the close calls on some of her last outings. The ANBU captain had been all too happy to keep her inside the village.

He was still bugging her to take another partner. Which she refused of course, partners just got in the way of her….. side interests. Good thing she had made herself indispensable, or her threats to quit wouldn't carry any weight.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice calling her name. She tried not to groan in frustration as she saw Sakura thread her way through the crowd towards her. She loved her friend, she really did. But she always seemed to pop up at the worst possible moments.

That and, they didn't have that much in common any more. The pinket was deliriously happy in her marriage and with being a new mother. Something that Ino couldn't and never would relate too. Her life had taken a different path more then six years before.

"Ino! Wow, what a coincidence running into you here. I was going to ask Tsunade to see if you were in town." Sakura announced as she gained the blonde's side.

"Oh, why is that?" The female ANBU asked, straightening from her slouched position.

"Well I had a thought.' Sakura grinned. 'Even though Kakashi is starting to mend. He still hasn't regained consciousness. And well, it's kind of driving everyone crazy waiting to find out who attacked him. So I was thinking….."

Ino raised a hand to stop her. "I get it, you want some mind reading. But are you sure I've got the security clearance? You might have to get my dad to do it."

Sakura raised a brow. "Your currently one of our top ranked ANBU, even if you do keep turning down the promotions. I'm sure clearance is the least of our problems. Now asking my best friend to venture into the mind of my former sensie.' Sakura pulled a face, that could have been a grimace if she wasn't trying to hide a smile. 'That could put some strain on our relationship."

One corner of Ino's mouth curved upward. "Well considering his reading material. It could be educational if nothing else."She quipped. Although her smile was for a completely different reason. As the thought occurred that there might just be something she could learn from the Scarecrow if she was given the assignment. Maybe he knew something that could help her in other areas.

"Okay, tell you what, I'm off for the day and was going to go find some fun. But I will wait right here until you go ask the Hokage permission. As far as I know, she's still at the office."

That brought an unexpected frown to Sakura's face. "That's strange, she said she was going to be at the hospital an hour or so ago. Something must have come up." She mused aloud without pausing for breath. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ino simply nodded and resumed her propped up position as she watched her friend head back towards the Hokage tower.

'I wonder if Kakashi knows something he doesn't know he knows?' She chuckled to herself. Hopefully she would soon find out.

In the mean time, her gaze moved back to the hospital building, and its surrounding area. Watching, always watching.

30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30

A cold smile curved the lips of the Kazekage as he crouched low on a thick tree branch so that he had a better vantage point of the town in the valley below him.

"Gottcha'." He growled.

It was now confirmed. The man he had been tracking was somewhere inside the settlement. There was absolutely no sign of him having left it. Meaning, he was as good as in the redheaded demon containers hands.

'Are we going to wait until dark?' Shukaku inquired. Being just as eager as his host to exact revenge for what he considered to be 'their' fallen sibling.

"I think we will wait for him to leave." Gaara responded after a few moments. "After all, we are no longer in the Land of Wind. So technically we have no right to hunt here without permission."

'Details, details.' The Tanuki grumbled. 'But I suppose you're right. Although that raises the question. How long do we wait for him to come out?'

Gaara shrugged as he moved to find a comfortable place to sit in his chosen tree. "I'm not sure, either until he shows, or my patience runs out. Whichever comes first."

The demon chuckled. 'So he will be in our hands by midnight.' He predicted. Knowing full well that his host had already exhausted his patience in the hunt to this point.

The Kazekage didn't reply, he simply focused on making sure that his chakra enhanced sand was completely surrounding the village. If his prey so much as set a toe outside of the perimeter, he would know about it.

The high noon sun was almost upon them before the Tanuki broke the silence again. 'I suppose we will be confined for an ungodly amount of time in that infernal office once we resolve this situation.' He grumbled.

'I would say that it depends on what happens when we inform Kyuubi-sama that we failed in our task to keep Temari for Naruto.' The human replied.

The Tanuki groaned. 'You would have to remind me of that terrifying ordeal. And you are right. He may just pulverize us right there.'

'It is a simple fact Shukaku.' The man returned as he fought the urge to roll his eyes at his demon's theatrics. 'Although I am less worried of his reaction then you seem to be. From the day we received our orders from him regarding this matter, we knew there was always a possibility that Naruto would never get to the point where he would consider taking a mate after what happened to him.'

The demon sighed. 'I still can't believe they were unable to find the female before she died. The fact that she was carrying his cub should have made it an easy task.'

'But you forget the fact that Naruto was not free to take the time necessary to track her properly. He refused to break the promise of silence.' Gaara reminded him.

'Yes, I remember. Master Kyuubi made it very clear that we were not to let on that he had informed us of the situation. If only we had found out sooner.' There was great sadness in the Tanuki's voice, but Gaara didn't comment. He knew the sound of regret when he heard it. And in this case, the feeling was mutual.

'But the past cannot be changed, so it is best left there.' Gaara mused. Remembering how hard it had been for the Kyuubi to get word to them about the situation. Naruto and the Kitsune had been so close at the time that the demon had been forced to wait until they were injured and Naruto slept, before he could gain control enough to speak to them.

What a shock that had been, the Kazekage recalled. In the middle of fighting off Itachi and his horde. Finding out that the man he saw as another brother had been suffering silently. Even as he admired the blondes integrity by keeping his word. He had also been angry that Naruto had not asked for help.

Taking his own advice he shook off the old memories. 'First things first.' Gaara muttered, as his gaze moved over the village sitting below them.

'Oh yes,' the Tanuki hissed with glee at the thought of the upcoming retribution. 'First things first.'

30 30 30 30 30 30

Temari hovered protectively by the doctor's side as the older man gently removed the IV needles from the baby laying on the exam table before them. The tiny infant let out several unhappy squawks at the discomfort. But hadn't yet decided if an all out protest was worth more then her usual pre-noon nap.

"I can't tell you how happy I am at the progress she is making." The medic beamed as he continued on to disconnect the heart monitor as well. "At the beginning I wasn't sure if she would last more then a few days, but now I am pleased to say that she has more then exceeded expectations in response to the treatments."

"What does that mean exactly?" The worried kunoichi asked, never once taking her eyes off her tiny charge.

"Well, her heart has healed nicely, if this continues it is quite possible that we may be able to heal it completely.' He explained as he carefully rewrapped the light blanket against the now droopy eyed babe. 'And I am quite certain that you have been very instrumental in the results Temari-san." He continued as he handed the infant back to her.

"Me?" Temari was taken aback by the announcement, settling the little one into the crook of her left arm. She finally gave the medic her full attention. "I'm not a medic, I haven't done anything."

A kind smile crossed the doctor's face. "Perhaps you didn't do the physical healing my dear. But I truly believe that by being here and giving her the attention she needs is part of what brought about this miracle."

The kunoichi had to blink back a sudden surge of liquid that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Thank you.' She finally managed to whisper. 'That is very kind to say."

A few moments of silence followed as the doctor cleaned up the table, and moved the IV stand into the corner so a nurse could deal with it later.

"What will happen to her after she is well enough to leave the hospital?" Temari finally asked. It was a question that had been plaguing her for a while. "Has any family been found yet?"

The doctor sighed. "As far as I know, no next of kin have been found. And if no one comes forward or is found by the time her treatments are finished, I suppose she will go to the orphanage here in Konoha. The Godaime has made a great many improvements to the facility since she became Hokage, so this little one will be fine I'm sure."

Temari had to bite her tongue to stop herself from declaring that such an outcome was unacceptable. But her logical side managed to keep her from making an idiot out of herself. This was not Suna, and she did not have any say here as to what happened in the day to day running of this village.

Before she could formulate a more appropriate way to continue the conversation. The door to her little room was opened with a much more force than necessary.

The doctor jumped, while Temari found she wasn't startled at all by Naruto's less then normal entrance. Although the dark expression he wore did keep her from voicing her usual greeting. In a word, he looked furious.

The doctor must have thought so too, because the poor man turned white as a sheet when the giant blond fixed him with hard eyes. "Is something wrong here?" He growled.

The kunoichi immediately realized that the doctor was so paralyzed that he had not understood the question. "The baby's fine Naruto, in fact she has improved a great deal according to the doctor here. And he was just removing the monitors and such."

When Naruto continued to look at the now trembling man as if he wanted to squash him like a bug. Temari realized that something else was bothering her roommate.

Fixing a smile on her face she stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Isn't that wonderful news?" She asked softly.

Thankfully, her touch and voice seemed to shake him out of whatever it was that had set him off. And he finally gave her his full attention.

"She's doing better?" He finally asked, his voice low, even though his expression indicated that he was still interested in doing damage to something, or someone.

"Much better.' Temari assured him as she pulled him fully into the room. Thus unblocking the door so that the traumatized doctor could make his escape. If he could remember how to walk that is. 'Was there anything else Doctor?" She asked, hoping to prompt the poor man into action.

"Uh, no… no, everything looks good here. I best be getting on with….. with my rounds." The doctor stuttered as he did in fact manage to get himself out of the room without tripping over his own feet. He even remembered to close the door behind him.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" Temari asked, as soon as the barrier was in place. "You look ready to murder someone."

"Try several dozen someone's." He growled at the now closed door.

Before Temari could ask for further clarification, his brilliant azure eyes swung back to fix on her face. "Why was he in here alone with you? Are you all right?"

The kunoichi blinked at the sudden switch in topics. "Why wouldn't I be all right? He was just in here checking the baby." She was truly perplexed by Naruto's odd question.

Now it was Naruto's turn to seen unsure, and it helped to push back some of the fury he had been feeling all the way to the hospital. "It didn't bother you to be in here alone with him?" He questioned quietly.

Temari was already shaking her head before the reason for his questions, and his concern finally made sense to her.

"I guess all things considered, I shouldn't have been comfortable with the situation should I?" She gave him a rueful smile. "I can't explain it Naruto. But it's almost like that happened before you found me happened to another person. The memory is so foggy and I don't feel anything about it. If I wasn't pregnant, I doubt I would even remember it at all. And that doesn't make any sense either does it?"

Naruto shook his head, it didn't make any sense at all. Something like what Temari went through wasn't something one could usually just shrug off and forget. But he wasn't able to pursue the issue any further. Because Temari was fitting herself to his side, and giving him a one armed hug.

"What's really wrong Naruto? I can tell that you were upset before you even got here. Did something happen at the office?" She inquired gently. "You're here earlier then usual. And just who are the unlucky people you want to kill?" She tried to add a teasing tone to the last question.

Naruto blanched at the inquiry, then groaned as he hung his head. "I said that out loud?"

Worry filled the kunoichi, she could still feel the tension in his body, but it was like all the anger had been drained out of him by one question, only to be replaced by defeat.

"Naruto wha…" Her words ended in a startled eep as the big man suddenly swept her up in his arms bridle style. The movement jostled the infant in her arm, who instantly woke enough to give a displeased squawk at having her nap interrupted.

"Ow hell, I can't do anything right today can I." Naruto grumbled as the squawk was followed by a few whimpers, which were threatening to go into an all out scream from the tiny bundle.

Temari wasn't able to reply immediately as she was trying to readjust the way she was holding the baby in her new found position. Before she was even finished with that task, Naruto moved over to the rocker and settled himself in the seat with her across his lap.

The chair was almost too small for the shinobi's large frame, and the old wood groaned slightly over the unusual amount of weight. Both facts were ignored by the two adults however, as Naruto sent the chair gently into motion. While Temari crooned softly to the fussing baby hoping to keep an all out wail from emerging from the upset little creature.

After what seemed like an eternity. The fussing quieted, and a pair of pale blue eyes looked up solemnly at the two adults. Temari couldn't help but chuckle at the grumpy look on the infants face.

The sound drew Naruto's attention to Temari's lips, but he caught himself before his stare was noticed by the woman in his arms. "What?" He asked, mostly to distract himself from where his thoughts wanted to go. Again.

It was amazing to him how easily this woman could make him forget about everything else going on around him.

"When you look at her right now, doesn't it feel like she is scolding us?" Temari replied as she finally allowed herself to relax against Naruto's chest.

The blond shinobi found himself smiling as well. "Now that you mention it. I think I'm glad that she can't talk yet, or we would be getting an ear full."

"I'm so glad that she's doing better." Temari confessed in a whisper.

"I know you are." Naruto murmured as he adjusted the arm supporting her back, so that she would be more comfortable against him.

The infant yawned then, having obviously gotten over her upset. Causing the adults to share a warm smile. Temari sighed in relief, she still didn't feel very competent when it came to crying babies. Laying her head down on Naruto's shoulder, she allowed her thoughts to play back his unusual arrival.

"Will you tell me what made you mad now?" She spoke softly, both in an effort to not disturb the infant again. But also because she didn't want Naruto to feel like she was intruding. They had shared so much in the short time they had been together. But she was still not an expert in emotions.

"It was nothing that important." Naruto muttered, tilting his head so that his cheek rested against her hair. He just couldn't seem to get enough of touching her.

"Liar." Temari muttered gently.

She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. She kept her gaze on the once again drowsy baby in her arms, and waited for him to say something. All the while hoping she hadn't made him defensive.

Finally Naruto broke the silence. "It's just this mess with what happened to the kids. I know I shouldn't let little things get to me. Because I know that emotions are running high in a lot of people. But it's not easy to keep your cool sometimes you know."

"Yes I know.' Temari agreed, even as she mentally rolled her eyes at his vague answer. 'So what had you wanting to wring necks?"

After a brief silence, the Hokage protégé finally relented and described the scene he had experienced barely an hour before in the office. It wasn't until he was almost finished his narrative that it dawned on him just how easy it was for him to tell Temari things.

Once he was finished, Temari found herself just as angry as he had been. Sitting up so that she could look him in the eye. She had to consciously remind herself to keep her voice low.

"How could they blame you for what happened? You weren't even in the village!" She growled.

"But I should have been." Naruto told her calmly. "I am always at the training grounds at the same time. And the children come to that area because I am there."

Temari conceded that point with a nod, but the more she thought of it, the more it was starting to sound strange to her. "But where were the patrols? How could someone have gotten that far into Konoha, and do that kind of damage without someone seeing them?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "I don't think there was any outside involvement. So far there are no indicators of attackers in any of the reports."

This was news to Temari. And she chose her next words carefully, not wanting to misunderstand what he had just told her. "So, you're telling me that they did this to each other? No outside attack?"

Naruto gloomily nodded his head. "It looks that way so far."

Temari mulled that idea over for a moment, as she slightly readjusted the baby in her left arm. "If that is true. Tell me how exactly it can be your fault?"

"I wasn't there." The big blond repeated.

Temari's silver eyes narrowed at him. "My point exactly, you were not there. So why is the blame coming to you?"

Naruto gave her a slightly perplexed look. "Because I wasn't there. I should have been there to watch over them and I wasn't."

The kunoichi had to force herself to take a deep breath before she trusted herself to speak. She wasn't sure at that moment if Naruto was just being stubborn in wanting to take all the blame. Or if he truly believed that he should have been able to somehow be in two places at the same time. Because as far as she could see. Even if he had been at home, at work in the tower, the fight would have still taken place.

There were a lot of unanswered questions about what had happened. Many of which were starting to make Temari suspicious that something more was going on within the walls of Konoha. But looking at the man holding her, she pushed back the cold calculation that she would normally use in a situation like this. Reminding herself that she was not in charge of this investigation.

"I'm confused Naruto.' She finally muttered. 'Why should you have been there? You are a Konohagature shinobi, and you were sent out on a mission. What happened was horrible. But what would have been different even if you had been here?"

"Well I would have stopped it." Naruto declared. "It's the job of the Hokage to protect the village. Especially the most precious of those."

One corner of Temari's lips turned up in a sad attempt at a smile. "That is very true. But Naruto, you are not yet the Hokage." She pointed out as gently as she knew how.

He started to protest, and since her hands were otherwise occupied with the child in her arms. She silenced him the only way she could think of. She kissed him.

It was brief, barely more then a peck. But it shocked Naruto in silence, and all he could do was stare at her.

"I'm not done yet.' She informed him, fighting off a smirk due to the look at on his face. 'Even if you were the current Hokage, you cannot be in multiple places at once. Even with your amazing shadow clone abilities. You would have found out about what happened just as Tsunade-Sama did."

It took several moments for Naruto to completely absorb what she was saying, as his mind was far more interested in kissing. Finally he managed to force his baser urges aside and run what she had said over in his mind. He didn't like it, but her logic was right on.

"I don't know what else to think Temari. It happened where I always meet them to train. Why else would they have been there if it weren't for me?" He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the images of all the children he had visited in the hospital. They haunted him. He should have been able to do something.

"I don't know Naruto.' Temari replied. 'All I know is that you cannot take the blame for everything. I know that the job of a leader is to take responsibility for those that follow him. But at the same time, if a soldier can't take responsibility for their own actions, then they are not going to last long. From what I hear, nearly half of those involved were chunin rank. So why didn't they stop it?"

"Damn.' Naruto muttered, even as he stared at the woman in his arms. 'How did you come up with all that? You haven't even seen any of the reports."

Temari chuckled as she leaned back against him. "I don't sit around Suna twittling my thumbs you know. One of my strengths is analysis. I help Gaara out a lot, he isn't exactly known for his patience in unraveling complex situations."

"A man of action I guess eh." Naruto chuckled.

"Just like you Naruto." Temari returned as she snuggled closer, once again resting her head on his shoulder. "Now promise me that you will try to look at this mess objectively, without heaping all the blame on yourself. There is more then enough to go around, and should be dealt out to the appropriate parties."

Silence once again fell. While Naruto digested everything that had been said, and Temari sat hoping that she had somehow been of help. She hated seeing Naruto so upset.

Finally Naruto took a deep breath, which was released in a sigh. "I can only promise that I'll try Temari."

He didn't see the smile that curved her lips, as she snuggled closer. "Then I'll happily take that." She informed him quietly. "Thank you Naruto."

She felt the movement as he looked down, trying to see her face. "For what?"

"For being such a warm caring person. For being willing to take on anything for those that are around you. Even when it's really hard on you. I've never met anyone who is so unselfish in my life."

There was no reply to her words, so Temari closed her eyes, loving the sound of Naruto's strong heart beat against her ear. Another smile formed as she thought of just how strong that heart of his was, in more ways then one.

Naruto didn't even try to come up with some kind of a reply to the words the woman in his arms had just said to him. He was too chocked up. He had never had anyone tell him anything like that before. The impact of those few words was more then he expected. And he had no idea how to even begin to sort out all the emotions that they raised.

So instead he just closed his eyes and once again rested his cheek against the kunoichi's silken hair. Mentally reminding himself that he had to avoid starting to fall for her. Their situation was temporary.

But what he wouldn't give to keep this woman beside him. She calmed him when he was nearly in a rage. Noticed when he was upset, despite how good he had become at masking his emotions. Questioned him only in an effort to understand, not to pick apart every decision he made. Listened without judgment. But most of all, she trusted him, allowing him close, even initiating touch between them.

After the small riot had been cleared out of the Hokage tower, he had barely been able to focus. He was just so angry. While he had tried to keep the anger directed at himself, rather then those around him. He couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that burned in his gut every time something like this happened. It didn't seem to matter that he was working like crazy trying to figure out what had started the fight with his kids.

It felt like as hard as he worked, he would never be anything other then the first suspect for anything that went wrong in the village. And while at times he had used that as an advantage when helping his friends. It felt like he was being worn thinner every time it occurred.

Just like earlier when he had finally given up doing anymore work at the office. As soon as he entered the street. He couldn't help but notice the faces turning away as he approached. Then felt the angry eyes following him once he was past.

Days like today had him silently asking just what it would take to finally gain, at the very least, some form of acceptance from the general populace?

But there had been a difference this time. He had a beacon of light to head towards. In that moment, when he needed a place to clear his mind and calm his emotions. All he could think about was finding Temari and holding her. The one person who, despite knowing about his worst sin, still allowed him near her. With no strings attached.

Now as he sat there, enjoying the warmth of her body against his, while basking in her soft scent. It dawned on him, with a clarity that for some reason hadn't been there before. That this situation, this peace he was feeling couldn't last.

Temari had to go home. Probably sooner then later. She had duties and a family in another country. And just as suddenly he wondered what he was going to do when she did go. Because he wasn't sure if he could go back to being completely isolated, now that he had experienced having someone he could do something as simple as share his day with.

Yes he had friends. Kind of. But he couldn't remember that last time he had had one of them actually give a damn about him. Sure, if something went wrong and he had a meltdown like a couple weeks ago. Then they sent Iruka to talk to him.

But Naruto just couldn't shake the feeling that if it wasn't for the fact that he, with the help of Kyuubi of course. Could single handedly defend the entire village. That he would have been completely written off years ago.

And while he understood that his old team and class mates were all busy with children and spouses taking up the majority of their time. He couldn't help but wish that when one of them asked how he was. That it wasn't just a polite form of greeting, but they really meant it, and would actually listen to him.

Like Temari did.

Just like that, his thoughts came full circle. And it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was already in love with her.

The realization stunned him. Part of him wanted to continue to deny it. While the rest already knew that it was too late. The proverbial cat was out of the bag.

Mentally he cursed himself. How had he let this happen? When had it happened? Straightening in his seat he tried to sort out the sudden onslaught of conflicting emotions. Joy, regret, peace, panic.

Predominantly panic. What if someone, namely an adversary found out? It would put her and her child in danger. He had to keep this to himself he realized. Otherwise it could destroy her life. And it would be his fault.

"Naruto?" He actually flinched as Temari's voice jarred him from his nearly panicked thoughts.

Looking down into her soft silver eyes. He felt his suddenly crazily spinning world come screeching to a halt. And in that moment he realized that there was no way he could not love her. Everything about her was perfect to him.

And he would figure out a way to keep her safe. The only way anyone would ever harm her again would be over his dead body.

Temari had been roused out of almost being asleep by the sudden tension she felt returning to Naruto's body. "Is everything all ri…." The words died in her throat when their eyes met. The intensity in his azure gaze struck an unknown cord inside of her very soul.

"Aw hell!" He muttered.

Then he was kissing her. And any thoughts of questioning him further were thrown out the window as Temari responded to him.

It was different then that night in the bedroom. This kiss was intense. Consuming, with an underlining desperation to get closer. Both felt the roll of heat wrapping around them, only the subconscious knowledge of the babe between them kept the moment to merely a meeting of lips.

It was a silent pledge, given, and returned. As both acknowledged in their own hearts, this was far more then they could truly understand. Yet both wanting more in the space of a heart beat.

How long it lasted neither one had any idea. And yet it wasn't nearly long enough when the door was opened and they were interrupted.

With a growl Naruto wrenched himself away from Temari, a part of him sensing some kind of danger. Without realizing it he snarled at the intruder as his eyes momentarily flashed blood red. It wasn't until the white uniformed nurse was disappearing from sight that his head cleared enough for him to realize what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Temari was too befuddled to notice who was standing in the entry way staring at them in unmasked horror. And the same time she really didn't care. Her world had just been turned upside down. She felt it in the core of her heart. Something very big had just changed between her and Naruto.

She just had no idea what.

30 30 30 30 30

It was the strangest thing he had seen in his entire life.

And considering that Kyuubi had lived a very long time, AND seen some pretty odd things, that was saying something.

The walls to his shrunken prison were once again glowing. Yet as his host and the female kissed. The kitsune could only stare in awe at the massive wave of white chakra that first surrounded the two of them, and the babe. But then spread out, flooding through the very walls.

How far the power went before it dissipated Kyuubi couldn't tell. Partly because of how fast it happened. And partly because he was distracted by one of the cracks in his barrier finally widened enough to allow some of the purifying chakra into his domain.

Cringing, yet refusing to retreat to a corner. He watched it coming closer, like a glittering wisp of mist. That within moments became a wave, as the crack gaped further.

But to his shock, as it hit him, it did no harm. Instead it wrapped around his body softly, like a warm blanket. Then started weaving into his own burning red chakra, thus pulling his power back through the opening and allowing it once again mix with that of his host.

He couldn't begin to properly describe the sensations as the bindings surrounding him suddenly shattered into a shower of shimmering rainbow fragments. In that moment he felt as if he was even more connected with Naruto then they had ever been in the past.

In his ancient heart he came to realize that this is what they should have been like all along. One being.

Two minds, yes. But everything else was blended into one. He felt the intensity of the love Naruto had for the female in his arms.

Their arms. And like the blending of the chakra's, the emotions and instincts wove together as well. In a much tighter web then the demon could have ever conceived. This female was no longer just Naruto's soul mate, while Kyuubi remained an interested third party in the back of the shinobi's head.

Temari belonged to them. Their mate to cherish and protect with every ounce of their considerable combined power. While Kyuubi could have taken it upon himself to eliminate the treat he felt coming from the female that had interrupted them. He chose to do no more then remind the insignificant human that he was present and on guard.

As both male and female tried to recover from their impromptu make out session. Kyuubi was not sure if Naruto had realized yet that the barrier between them was not only broken, but they were now more one then ever before.

So he decided to remain silent. No communicating at this time. He was curious to see what would transpire next. Especially considering that their mates power had done more the just blurred the lines between human and demon.

As was evident by the now perfectly whole child still sleeping peacefully between them.

30 30 30 30

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ino growled grabbing her head in agony as she was forcibly shoved back into her own body. Luckily she had been sitting in a chair for this assignment, or she would be sprawled out on the floor just now.

"Ino, what happened?" Sakura's concerned voice echoing too loudly in her overly sensitive ears, had the blonde shooting a glare at the pinkette.

"Just give me a sec Forehead." She grumbled as she doubled over, fighting hard to not empty her stomach all over the floor.

Never in her life had the Mind Reading kunoichi had such a strange encounter inside of someone else. Sure she had been forced out before. By Sakura's dual personality when they were just kids. And the odd time or two after that when she came across a ninja of exceptional mental discipline.

But, this was different. Very different. There was something inside of Hitake Kakashi, that frankly scared the shit out of her.

Finally feeling like she wasn't going to hurl if she moved. Ino slowly sat back up in her chair, her eyes going straight to the comatose shinobi lying in front of her. For a few more moments she ignored the fact that not only was Sakura waiting to hear something form her. But the Hokage herself was also present.

Ino tried to find a way to describe what it was she had encountered. Because it wasn't so much of a someone, like another personality or subconscious persona. The only way she could describe it was a power field. But if it was chakra, it was unlike any other she had ever come across.

"Well Yamanaka." Tsunade's voice demanded. "What did you find out?"

Reluctant to face her leader. Ino kept her eyes on the patient. The dark patches of skin a stark reminder that she had failed to be of any help. "Nothing Hokage-sama. I couldn't get into his mind."

"What do you mean couldn't?' The older blonde demanded. 'The man is unconscious, how could you not get in?"

Taking a deep breath, Ino finally turned to face the other two women in the room. "It's hard to explain Hokage-sama. But he has some kind of mental barrier in place that literally gave a verbal warning and then kicked me out."

She rubbed her aching temples as Sakura and Tsunade shared a stunned look. As much as she wished she could get up and escape the coming query. Because she knew the two medics in front of her were not going to let her get away with such a vague answer. Ino was quite sure that her legs were going to be a little too rubbery to actually go anywhere just yet.

"A warning?' Sakura asked. 'Have you ever had something like that happen to you before?"

Ino shook her head. Trying not to jump to the conclusion that the angry look on the Hokage's face was directed at her personally. Everyone knew how frustrated Tsunade was that they couldn't figure out what was happening to Kakashi.

"A lot of people have, let's say, an internal image of themselves.' Ino tried to explain. 'Sometimes it's not even a human form. In this case, although it was vague, I would say it was definitely canine. Which makes sense given that his summons are dogs."

Tsunade nodded, looking a little less perturbed then she had a few moments ago. Which made Ino relax a bit.

"Any way, it was like I was in a white… for lack of a better word. Void, when this canine figure appeared. Then I hear this voice say. 'You do not belong to this one. Continue your search.' Then just like that, it was like being hit by a wall and I was thrown out." Ino shrugged as she finished.

She could tell by the perplexed looks on the other two woman's faces that they had no more of a clue then she did as to what the cryptic voice meant.

"And that's it?" Sakura asked, clearly disappointed.

Ino raised her hands in a helpless gesture. "Sorry. And before you ask, I would really, REALLY prefer not to try it again."

Sakura sighed heavily as she turned to Tsunade. "I really thought it would work. I don't know what else we can do but wait and hope he continues to improve."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I suppose so. Perhaps we should get Naruto to take another look. For whatever reason, he seems to be the only one who has made any difference at all since breaking that damn barrier."

Not caring to hang around, since it seemed she would not be getting any worthwhile information out of the prone man on the bed. Ino carefully stood. "If there is nothing else Hokage-sama.' She murmured, 'I would like to go put an ice pack on my head for a while."

She could see Sakura was going to offer some form of help, but the blonde ANBU shook a finger at her. "Nothing you can do. I just have to let it pass."

"Get some rest Ino." Tsunade ordered. "And thank you for trying."

With a nonchalant wave of her hand. Ino headed towards the door without another word. She was only half way there when she felt the floor beneath her feet start to vibrate slightly, while the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

Then with no warning she felt a wave, of what she could only call energy, sweep through her whole body. Instantly she dropped into a defensive stance. Trying to gage where it was coming from. A quick glance showed her that the other two women in the room were doing the same.

But nothing else happened. As quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade barked. "I want to know who is causing all this crap so that I can pound them into the ground!"

Sakura was already heading to Kakashi's bedside to check his vitals. "You have never encountered anything like that before Tsunade?" She asked, knowing that the Hokage had done a lot of traveling before returning to Konoha.

"Would I be this pissed if I had?" The well endowed blonde snapped. Then turning to Ino. "Tell your Captain that I want him in my office immediately."

With a bow, Ino headed out. Not bothering to mention that she was off duty. There was no such thing when something like this happened. There was a lot of strange things happening in the village lately. And Ino was determined to figure out who was behind it.

She was not even half way down the corridor when her head was flooded with information from a dispelled clone she had posted outside of the hospital after Sakura had left her to gain permission for their experiment.

It wasn't until then that she realized that her headache was already gone. Odd, but she shook it off. Until she carried out the Hokage's order she couldn't do anything else.

Picking up her pace she silently cursed blue winged birds all the way to the exit.

30 30 30 30

Sasuke looked down at the scroll he had just pulled out of his pocket to re-read the directions. Because he had to be in the wrong place. The woman sitting leisurely atop the bridge railing could not be the one the Hokage had sent him to meet.

But with a sinking feeling he saw that he was indeed in the right location. True, the kunoichi who stood as he approached was perfect for this kind of an assignment, where her skills were concerned. But it was her family connections that made him wonder if she could be unbiased once she knew more about the case.

"Fancy meeting you here Uchiha." She greeted. Although her tone was pleasant enough, Sasuke inwardly cringed at the emotionless mask she wore.

"Hyuga-Sama." He greeted. Remembering to give a slight bow even as he tried to keep an eye on her. The two of them may in theory be of the same social standing. But the Hyuuga's certainly had more clout these days then the Uchiha's, so it paid to be polite. Despite the fact that he was the one giving her the assignment.

"Why is it you seem surprised to see me Uchiha?" Hinabi asked, her pale eyes not missing a thing.

Sasuke shrugged, doing his best not to show how uncomfortable he was. "I am simply surprised that the Hokage would assign someone of your caliber to such a mundane mission." Which was true, it just wasn't the whole truth.

If it wasn't for the eyes, one would never believe she was a Hyuga he mused. He was used to Hinata and Neji, both were slim, Hinata petite even. While the current head of the clan had to be some kind of throw back. Because not only did she match Sasuke in height. She probably outweighed him by at least fifty pounds.

Fifty pounds of solid muscle. He remembered Neji once commenting that she should have been a member of the Akimichi clan with her size. Coupled with the fact that she was currently Konoha's best, and most ruthless Hunter-nin was enough to make anyone leery of her.

Hinabi tipped her head to the side. As if she was trying to look into his mind. "Mundane or not. It can't be less boring then listening to clan elders bicker over trifling issues." She finally sniffed. A flicker of annoyance briefly crossing her features before the head of the Hyuuga clan once again became a no nonsense hunter with the mere bat of an eye. "So what's the job?"

Pulling a small scroll out of his vest pocket Sasuke handed it to her. "We need to know what happened to this woman. As quietly as possible." He added.

One of the Hyuga's brows lifted in query. But she didn't say a word as she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. There were a few minutes of silence while she read over the contents. Everything she needed was there. Service record, DNA sample, photo, date of resignation.

"We are looking for her because?" She finally asked once she had skimmed over everything.

"She may have valuable information." Sasuke told her. "But no one has heard from her in years as far as we know. Of course there is always the possibility that she may have died at some point. Either way we need to know where she is now."

Nodding Hinabi rolled up the scroll and placed it in a pouch on her belt. "And I'm assuming the reason we are keeping this quiet is to stop the rumors from re-surfacing?" A slight smirk curled her lips. Which was enough to let the Uchiha know that she knew exactly who it was she was looking for.

"That too.' Sasuke grudgingly admitted. 'Just remember. Any reports are to come directly to either the Hokage herself or myself if she is unavailable. No one else is to see or even touch this case."

The Hyuga gave him a speculative look. "Of course." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Which left the Uchiha with absolutely no idea of where she stood in regards to how she felt about this case. Because if she was as against Naruto as her father had been, she had the ability to effect the outcome of the investigation, good or bad. He just prayed that she was more like her older sister then most people believed.

He knew that Hinata believed that her younger sister had softened over the last few years. Mostly due to the fact that the Hyuga matriarch had become a surrogate mother. It had been the talk of the town a couple of years ago. The hunter-nin had returned to Konoha with a toddler that she claimed had been the son of a friend.

Not surprisingly the elders of the clan had thrown a fit, not wanting some unknown child in their precious clan home. According to Hinita, Hinabi had literally beat the council into submission. She had decided to raise the child herself and would not take any opposition lightly.

It was the only time Sasuke remembered hearing of any conflict between the then new leader of the clan and the council. Hinabi for all intents and purposes was the perfect Hyuga leader.

The Uchiha had never seen the child in question, neither had anyone he knew other than Hinita. Hinabi kept the little one within her ancestral home. Word was that the boy wasn't even allowed to play with his adopted cousins. She was apparently a paranoid mother. Sasuke felt sorry for the little one, who no doubt was already in intensive training despite not being of Hyuga blood.

With a shake of his head at where his thoughts had wandered. He turned himself and headed back to work. He just hoped that Tsunade had not made a fatal mistake in choosing the Hyuga, because he would hate to have all the rumors start again.

30 30 30 30 30 30

Temari felt like there was a tug of war going on inside of her as she and Naruto strolled down the street. Part of her was all too happy with the way he had wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. The feeling of his strong arm crossing her back and around her waist was comforting and gave her a sense that nothing could ever go wrong as long as she remained there.

Yet the other side of her was not being distracted by the pleasant feel of their two bodies touching from shoulder to thigh. There was something bothering the man. And she was fairly certain that it had nothing to do with the conversation they had shared earlier.

It was almost like she could feel the conflict going on inside of him. But she wasn't sure just what it might be about. She hoped that he wasn't regretting the kiss they had shared. Because even if she hadn't quite figured out what it meant for them. She didn't think she could just shrug it off, if for some reason he was feeling that way.

Neither had spoken all the way to the Café where they had been frequenting in rotation with the ramen stand. But finally the kunoichi couldn't take the strain of being silent any longer. Perhaps it was because she had gotten used to speaking her mind around the man. And therefore found it unsettling to not do so now.

"Naruto.' She gave him a slight nudge with her hip to gain his full attention, as she wished to keep her voice low. 'What is bothering you now?"

He seemed to be scanning the area around the café as he lead her to a table that sat up against the wall of the building. But at her question he immediately gave her his full attention.

Their eyes met, and Temari could see quite clearly that she had been right about him being conflicted about something. After a few moments of silence, in which she sensed that he had debated telling her the truth, before he finally answered.

"I realized something earlier Temari. But I haven't had time to properly analyze it.' He sighed as he guided her to a chair. 'Just give me some time to try to work it out in my head, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, okay."

Seeing the earnest look in his azure eyes, Temari simply nodded and allowed him to seat her before he took the chair opposite her. She felt the tension ease somewhat after that short dialogue, so she was glad she had elected to say something.

Before she could come up with another topic of conversation. A male voice greeted Naruto. Looking up she saw a slender man with long black hair walking towards their table. He was smiling, although Temari noticed that his eyes didn't seem to be mirroring his lips.

Naruto grinned and greeted the man with a hearty handshake. "Tatsu how have you been? Haven't seen you as a regular person in ages!"

"Well there has been a lot to keep me busy." Tatsu replied lightly.

Naruto nodded, as he turned serious. "Yes, unfortunately." He then turned and introduced the newcomer to Temari.

Tatsu gave a rather formal bow, while Temari merely inclined her head. There was something about this man that she didn't like. She wasn't sure what it was just yet, but he made her uneasy. But she smiled anyway. And when he accepted Naruto's invitation to join them she didn't object. She simply slid her chair closer to the wall as Tatsu grabbed one from another table and brought it over.

"So Naruto, how goes the riddle solving?" Tatsu inquired as he and Naruto sat down.

The big blond shrugged. "It's slow, a lot slower then I would like. But I've had to start retaking some of the statements, because we found that a number of them were not matching at all."

Tatsu raised a brow. "Our own Chunin and Genin lied to their superiors?"

"They are just kids.' Naruto reminded him. 'And as I've been saying for a while. We shouldn't be putting so much pressure on such young people. I really think the age to enter the academy needs to be raised."

This statement was news to Temari. And she was momentarily distracted from her wariness of Tatsu to think about what Naruto was saying. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw in of the dark haired man's brows twitch.

"I know that is what you believe Naruto. But that is how the First Hokage designed our training so that our village would be strong.' Tatsu remarked. 'I don't think age has anything to do with it. We all started that way. I think it's that the instructors are being too lenient on their pupils."

Naruto's jaw hardened, although his tone of voice gave no indication that his emotions were involved. "While it may turn out that there was some negligence that contributed to the event. I don't believe that increasing the rigidity of our training regimen is necessarily the answer."

Temari had the impression that the two men were going to break out their fists at any moment. It was obvious to her that this was not the first time this topic had arose between them.

After several moments of staring at each other, Naruto sighed. "Lets agree to disagree on this subject for today shall we?"

A few more moments of silence followed before Tatsu shrugged. "As always."

The waitress arrived and quickly took their orders. By the time she had walked away Temari felt that the air had cleared more between the two men.

Tatsu then turned his attention towards her. "So, Lady Temari. How have you been enjoying your stay in Konoha?"

It was an innocent question, nothing more then small talk. Yet Temari felt all of her instincts stand to attention. There was just something in this man's eyes that told her to be leery of him.

"Konoha is a lovely village." She replied. Although unlike Naruto, she didn't bother forcing a smile.

Tatsu did smile. "I hope that means that you will be gracing us with your presence for some time to come."

She supposed that some people would find his smile charming. She didn't. "That is very hard to say. I may be summoned back home any day. And then again, I may not."

It was rather gratifying to the kunoichi to see a small tick begin to develop beside his right eye. She gathered that this man was normally able to charm anyone he came in contact with. But she decided that even if she wasn't getting very strong negative vibes from him. Just the way he contradicted Naruto would have made her dislike him.

It was one thing to disagree with someone. But it was just the manner in which he had done it that made Temari wonder just what this man had against the blond across from her.

Tatsu made several more attempts to draw her into a more elaborate conversation. But Temari refused to cooperate. She kept her voice polite, but she made darn sure her answers didn't invite further discussion.

She finally excused herself to visit the restroom. And when she returned their food had arrived. The kunoichi didn't taste very much of her meal. Naruto and Tatsu were on to other topics, and she was thankfully left alone. The end of the meal couldn't come fast enough.

After what seemed like an eternity. Tatsu laid down his napkin and announced that he had to get on with errands, as he didn't get very many days off.

Temari watched him leave with a feeling of great relief. Once she was certain that the dark haired man was far out of ear shot she leaned towards Naruto. "How did you come to know him?"

Naruto shrugged as he paid for their meal. "We met years ago in ANBU. Worked together a lot the last couple years I was a member.' He gave her a questioning look. 'Why do you ask?"

The wind using Kunoichi couldn't help but make a face. "There is just something about him that seems off."

"It happens with his job description." Naruto stated as he got to his feet and helped her out of her chair.

Temari waited until they had left the Café before asking. "And what would that job description be?"

"He's Director of ANBU.' Naruto intoned softly. 'It's kind of a stressful job."

She refrained from rolling her eyes at the obvious statement. "So how long did you work under him?" there was an aspect of their interaction that she just couldn't seem to clear up in her head.

"A couple months. He was given the position just before I retired." Naruto replied.

"If you've worked together, why does it seem like he doesn't like you very much?" Temari asked blandly.

Another sigh. "Tatsu is very competitive. It's something that I really liked about working with him. But unfortunately its not always a good thing."

The kunoichi had to poke him in the ribs when he fell silent.

"I was offered the position of Captain first.' Naruto finally admitted. 'But as prestigious as it is. It's also a bit of a dead end. So I turned it down and suggested they offer it to Tatsu. He's great at all the detail stuff."

Temari mulled that piece of information over for a few moments. She supposed if the man was still carrying resentment, that that was what she had picked up on. "If he has a chip on his shoulder about him being second choice. How is it that you are still friends?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know. Although we aren't really that close, we do work together relatively often, so I guess we are both just trying to keep that work relationship going as smoothly as possible."

"I suppose that's as good a reason as any." She finally muttered. She wasn't sure if she believed that that was all there was between the two men. But she decided not to dwell on it anymore for the time being. She would just have to keep her guard up if she happened to run into him again.

30 30 30 30 30 30

He woke with a start. All senses screaming danger. Reflexes trained over decades of harrowing missions had him rolling to evade any coming blows.

The roll ended with an abrupt meeting with the floor, after going over the edge of the bed. Momentarily stunned by the impact, it took Kakashi a moment to regain his wits. When the world stopped spinning, it was instantly apparent to him that he was in the hospital.

But the first question going through his head was, why he was still alive?

Trying to get up off the floor was hampered by the fact that he had blankets tangled around his legs from his trip off the bed. After a few moments he untangled himself and using the bed as a support he managed to gain his feet.

Almost at the same time he was upright. The burst of adrenaline that had landed him on the floor started to wear off and he felt his legs wobble. Sitting down heavily he looked around the room he was in. The amount of equipment lining the walls and beside the bed told him he was in intensive care.

Since he was alone, he started taking stock of his body. His right arm was black, the sight of it made his stomach roll. Pulling back the sleeve of his hospital gown he noted that it ended just past his shoulder, with the edges looking like long streaks of ink creeping over his skin.

A cursory glance told him that the rest of his skin seemed to look normal. Slowly he raised his arm and carefully flexed his fingers and hand. Everything moved properly, but it felt stiff. Like his skin had gotten thicker and harder.

Slouching over, he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor as he tried to figure out just how it was that he was sitting there at all. As far as he knew, he should be dead. Pure White Chakra was supposed to purify or eradicate any tainted version of it's self.

He clearly remembered the shock that went through his body when Temari had touched him. The pain had been instantaneous, and nearly crippling. It had taken all he had to walk around the corner from the café and teleport to his apartment.

After that, it was mostly a blur. As he sat and thought about it, a few random images flashed through his memory. Naruto, Tsunade and a glowing female figure that if it wasn't for the words that echoed through his mind along with her image. He would have dismissed her as a figment of his imagination.

She had told him to live. He remembered it clearly. But who was she? An ancestor sending him back somehow? It couldn't have been Temari, could it?

Groaning, Kakashi buried his face in his hands.

Subaku no Temari was the barer of White Chakra. And despite the fact that he had been around her quite a number of times before the day they had touched. He had never sensed the slightest hint of the pure power within her.

His mind worked furiously trying to figure out what it meant. Was it because her power was newly awakened? Or was it because it was either too high, or low for his senses to register?

All the chaos in his mind came to a screeching halt when it suddenly dawned on him that Temari was not the only member of her family. White Chakra was hereditary, and awakened by near death experiences. And Kakashi had witnessed firsthand the near death of one brother by poisoning. While the other had actually died, and been brought back by a jutsu.

Was it possible that the Kazekage of the Sunagakure prefecture was a wielder of one of the most powerful and possibly deadly types of chakra known to exist? The thought was enough to get the jonin moving.

He had no idea as of yet what he was going to do with the knowledge he had at the moment. Other then write it down before it was wiped out of his mind along with the rest of his harrowing experience of nearly being purified.

Forcing himself to his feet, he headed shakily for the door he assumed was the bathroom. The first thing he needed to do was have a hot shower, and hope it helped get his body functioning better. Well maybe not the first, as half way across the room his bladder made itself known.

He hadn't gotten far when he broke out into a sweat, as his body made it known that he probably shouldn't be out of bed. But now that he was up. The Jonin was determined to get to his destination. Bed pans were not something he liked being anywhere near, let alone use.

He pretty much collapsed against the door when he reached it. After a few moments of steadying himself, he was about to open the door when he heard a loud gasp behind him.

Turning his head he saw a nurse standing in the other doorway, staring at him like he had suddenly sprouted wings and two heads.

"You….. Your….." She stuttered, pointing at him dumbly.

Kakashi merely raised a questioning brow. Without another word, the woman turned and fled his room. As strange as the occurrence was. The shinobi didn't bother trying to rationalize her odd behavior. His bladder was top priority. He would worry about how to get back to his bed later.

30 30 30 30 30 30

The hospital seemed very quite in her small windowless room. Yet the Suna Kunoichi felt uneasy. She was back in her now most favorite chair, once again holding her tiny charge. The baby girl had not so much as stirred since she had returned from lunch.

That fact did not bother Temari, she was trying to distract herself by thinking of something to call the babe in her arms. Having realized that she had never heard or bothered to ask if the infant even had a name.

How long she sat there, her mind wavering back and forth from the dilemma of a name. To the nagging question of why she was still bothered by the encounter in the café. To replaying the events that had occurred in the very chair she now sat in alone. The time just seemed to melt away around her.

A timid knock on the door of her haven shook Temari out of her contemplation. "Enter."

The green head of hair that popped through the opening was the last thing the Suna kunoichi had expected to see. "Meeka. What brings you here?"

"Sorry to disturb you Temari-sama." The young girl shyly apologized as she entered when Temari waved her in. "I heard you were in here, and well…"

The jonin smiled, "I don't mind Meeka. This little one isn't much of a conversationalist."

Meeka slipped past Temari with barely a glance at the infant in her arms, and settled in the corner, sliding down to sit on the floor. Folding her arms across her upturned knees, and settled her chin on top of them.

Alarm shot through the adult kunoichi at these actions. In Temari's limited interaction with the young genin, she had the impression the Meeka was naturally a very cheerful, outgoing girl. So this brooding creature now settled by her feet was not the person she was used too.

Minutes ticked by without a word spoken. Raising the level of worry in Suna woman's mind. As she watched the young woman, she realized that Meeka seemed to be hiding behind her. Much like earlier with Naruto, it didn't take long for Temari to become fed up with the silence.

"What's wrong Meeka?"

The girls chin wobbled. But she didn't burst into tears like the last time they had been together. "My Aunt and Uncle hate me." She finally whispered, keeping her eyes downcast.

Temari had already heard about the anger the girls relatives had towards her, since their son had been so badly injured, while Meeka had sustained only minor injuries. The statement was not wholly unexpected. She did notice that the genin no longer had her arm in a sling. A sign that her broken arm was responding well to treatment.

"What makes you say that?" Temari inquired. Wishing much like the first time she had found herself in this situation that Naruto was there to help her.

Meeka's curled more into herself. "My Aunt told me so. She said that if people wouldn't think badly of her for it. She would kick me out on the streets."

The jonin had to remind herself to breath as anger filled her. Fighting down the urge to go find the woman and beat some sense into her head. She tried instead to come up with something to say that might be of some use to the girl sitting beside her.

"I'm sure she doesn't really mean that Meeka.' She finally started gently. 'In times of extreme stress, people sometimes say terrible things to others."

The green haired girl shook her head. "No, she never has liked me. She's always telling me that the only reason she puts up with me living with them is because my Mom was my Uncle's sister. So it wasn't her decision to let me come live with them."

Temari took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. If the woman had been that specific, she highly doubled that there was anything she or anyone else could do to change her attitude. But she was starting to hate the woman

Reaching out she gently placed a hand on the top of the riot of Kelly colored locks. "I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be all right Meeka.' She murmured. 'But I can't do that. However, I can promise you that you will never want for a place to live. Even if your Aunt did go through with her threat."

"What do you mean?" Meeka asked, finally breaking her staring contest with the tile floor to look up at Temari.

"You are now a genin. Which makes you an official kunoichi of Konoha. And as such you will be assured of lodgings, even if you can't afford to pay for them yet on a genin's wage. All you have to do if you get into trouble like that is go talk to your Hokage."

Meeka's eyes widened. "Really?"

The blond smiled. "Really. It might be bunking with other young people to start. But you would be just fine."

The girl visibly relaxed as she nodded her understanding. And for a time the two of them sat in companionable silence. Finally Meeka started asking questions about the baby Temari held. Obviously over her worry of her relatives at that moment in time.

For the rest of the afternoon, the jonin from Suna relaxed in the company of the young Konoha genin.

30 30 30 30 30 30

Tsunade was not sure why she was in a bad mood. Other then the fact that she had missed lunch. A fact that her stomach was now reminding her of every few minutes.

Really she should be overjoyed. She was witnessing miracles left, right and center. She had just been on her way back to the tower when word of the first one had reached her.

One of the Chunin, whose femoral artery had received several punctures. And had been on constant watch while needing multiple units of blood do to trouble getting the holes to remain sealed. The girl's leg was suddenly almost completely healed.

Disbelieving that such a thing could happen. When the next report came. Tsunade started going room to room along with several heads of staff in an effort to figure out what was going on.

Now the Hokage was grateful. Very much so. Although not all the patients showed quite the dramatic healing of the first one. The fact was that many of the most critical cases were now stable at the very least.

The only theory that seemed to be holding up so far was that this mass healing had something to do with that strange wave of chakra that she had felt while in Kakashi's room. All the ANBU had been able to figure out so far, was that the power was not felt by anyone beyond the hospital grounds. No one seemed to be adversely effected. And so far, only the critical cases on the first floor had been healed. Tsunade had decided that by the time all the ground floor had been covered that she wasn't needed to continue on with the evaluation.

She still had a huge pile of paper work to catch up on back at the office. Although it was going down quickly now that Naruto was back. There was still a lot. Then there was the fiasco of the near riot in the tower this morning. She still had to look into who had started that mess.

She was not going to sit back and have random accusations put all the blame for what happened on Naruto's shoulders. Shaking her head she couldn't wait to find the person who had first voiced the stupid idea.

Really. Naruto hadn't even been in the village at the time. Who in their right mind would think of such a thing? Just because he attracted a lot of the young people to the area he used to train was no excuse. All those involved in the brawl had all graduated from the academy. Some had even achieved Chunin rank. So there was something else going on, there had to be to have caused such a devastating calamity.

The Hokage just hoped it wasn't another bid by some unknown person for control of the village. Because she wasn't sure if she could handle another round of that kind of lunacy without going a little mad herself.

She had every faith that Naruto would get to the bottom of what was going on. But he couldn't do that if he was being distracted by fox hating idiots that suddenly seemed to be coming out of the woodwork after years of silence.

So after bidding the staff goodbye, the blond Godaime headed for the hospital entrance. Intent on stopping for a quick bite to eat on her way back to the tower. Stepping through the glass doors, she paused a few steps down to take in a long deep breath. What she wouldn't give to be able to take a short vacation right now. She felt like she could sleep for a year.

Tsunade never got the chance to take the next step because the door behind her flew open. And a nurse emerged so quickly she almost collided with the Godaime. "Hokage-sama…..' the woman exclaimed breathlessly. 'he… he's…' Her voice gave out and she bent over panting.

One golden brow lifted in query, she had been dealing with so much staff that day that she couldn't pinpoint where this nurse had been stationed. "Who are you referring too?" She asked, hoping to inform the nurse that there was already another doctor checking into the case, thinking that it was another of the strange healings.

After a deep breath the nurse was able to blurt out. "H….Hatake Ka… Kakashi."

Tsunade was running before the name had completely left the nurse's lips. Straight back into the hospital and up the nearest flight of stairs. A part of her dearly wanted to hope that perhaps there had been some small improvement in the Jonin's condition. But the logical side reminded her that so far there had not been any reports of such good fortune in the upper wings of the facility.

She was nearly as out of breath as the nurse had been by the time she skidded through the door of Kakashi's room. The sight of the empty bed brought her up short. For a few moments she could only stare dumbly at the mattress. The blanket had been stripped off, as if for cleaning.

But that didn't make sense, if the Copy-nin had died, there was no way the staff would have been able to remove his body in the time it took the nurse to find her.

Slowly her brain kicked back into gear and she walked over to the bed, Once she was closer, she could see the blanket in a crumpled heap on the floor on the opposite side.

"It can't be." She muttered to herself as she headed for the closed washroom door.

Not believing that she would find anything, she pulled open the barrier without any kind of announcement of her presence. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted her.

There sitting on the closed toilet lid, with one arm draped over the sink for balance was a mostly upright Kakashi.

He lifted his head and gave her a lopsided half smile that had her heart going from stone still to racing in a blink of an eye.

"Hatake, What the hell do you think you are doing?" She snapped. Now over her shock of seeing him conscious and mostly upright.

"Waiting for help to get back up." He grumbled. "I wanted a shower, but my damn legs gave up before I could get that far."

Blowing out a breath in order to keep herself from yelling. What was it about this man that always seemed to get her voice raising several levels in volume within seconds of them speaking?

"Well I'm not surprised. What made you think you should even be out of bed? Your body is in no condition for you to be pushing yourself after what happened to you." She informed him evenly as she entered the room and grabbed his right wrist to check his pulse.

She noticed the shudder that went through his body, and quickly released her hold. "Sorry, that must still be painful."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not exactly, it's just sensitive." He muttered, surprised by the jolt that shot through him at such a simple touch. It was far from unpleasant, but it was the intensity that shocked him. He couldn't ever remember reacting in such a way from a mere touch.

"Not surprised. Although I'm not sure anything could shock me after everything that has happened with you since you were brought to the hospital." Tsunade informed him. She didn't comment on the fact that she had just noticed that his left arm was back to its normal coloring.

Instead she moved to his left side. "Come on, we have to get you back in bed before you fall over on me."

Still distracted by the way his body was feeling after an innocent touch. Kakashi nodded and let Tsunade loop his left arm over her shoulders and pull him to his feet. With the ease of long practice, the Godaime fit her body against his side to accommodate his taller frame. Her right arm encircling his waist in order to steady him.

Kakashi's breath hitched, damn but she fit against him perfectly. His mind was jerked away from that line of thought when she started maneuvering him through the doorway. Although he really didn't need to help her, since Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength could easily move him. He still did his best not to put too much of his weight on her as they traversed the relatively short distance to his bed.

"So who did this to you?" Tsunade asked as they reached their destination. "We haven't been able to find any leads so far."

Kakashi was glad that he was able to turn away from her as she assisted him back onto the mattress. He hadn't yet decided how much he wanted to divulge about Temari's part in all of this. White Chakra was a very rare power. And in order to fully explain what had happened he would have to reveal a great deal of his clan's secrets. Although he had no love for most of those that had gone before him. He was still undecided. Even if it was his Hokage asking.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade prompted after picking the rumpled blanket off the floor.

"No one did this to me Tsunade." He finally informed her, after quickly making the decision to wait until he could go over everything in his mind again. And maybe talk to Temari as well, although getting close to the kunoichi right now was not a very high on his list of things to do.

"What do you mean?" The Hokage demanded as she shook the blanket out and laid it over him.

After a moment's thought of how to word his answer, Kakashi returned. "It was caused by a family jutsu. Not contagious, it was my fault."

Tsunade frowned as she gave him a hard look. She wasn't sure if she entirely believed all that. Family jutsu, maybe. The other stuff? She would reserve judgment until later.

"Well since you are finally awake. I'll leave it for now. But let me tell you Hatake, there was more then a few times we thought we had lost you." She informed him gravely. "It's a bloody miracle that you're still with us."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

One brow lifted as Tsunade studied him closely. "You're not telling me everything." She stated after a moment.

A smile touched the corners of the prone man's lips. "No I'm not.' He admitted. 'And I'm not going to right now, so fish all you want."

Blowing out an exasperated breath while she tried to decide if she wanted to hit him, or push him off the opposite side of the bed. He had to be the most aggravating man she knew. Tsunade looked him in the eye for a moment, then she concluded now was not the time to start an interrogation. She had to make sure he was actually healing. Being conscious was not necessarily an indication that his condition had improved that much.

Not saying another word, she moved up beside his shoulder. Placing her palms on his chest, she took a deep relaxing breath and channeled chakra into her hands to start a diagnostic. She felt the muscles beneath her fingers flex. Then a moment later Kakashi's whole body jerked.

"Shit!" Hissed the Copy-nin as he grabbed both Tsunade's wrists and quickly removed them from his body. His heart was threatening to pound right out of his chest, while heated blood rushed through his whole body.

"What?" The blond demanded and she noticed his suddenly labored breathing. "What happened?" She urged when he didn't immediately reply.

"Just give me a minute." Kakashi rasped as he tried desperately to get his body calm down. Not only was it embarrassing for a man his age to react that fast to something so minimal. But it was also scaring him a little bit. Was this a side effect of nearly being purified? Or something else?

More concerned the longer he remained silent. Tsunade couldn't stay quiet long. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" She barked, going into full blown medic mode. She was debating if she should call a nurse in when her wrists were released.

The silver haired man pushed himself into a sitting position with a groan. Hoping that the mask that covered his face, was enough to hide his flushed face.

"It's not painful." He finally muttered.

This announcement brought the Hokage up short. "Excuse me?"

Without thinking about it, she reached out to touch his shoulder. Instantly a hand came up to block the contact. "I really can't handle you touching me right now Tsunade." Kakashi warned.

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, the blond leaned down until their noses almost touched. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded. The short cryptic answers were starting to tick her off more then she already was.

Gazing into her chocolate colored eyes, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as is wafted over him caused something inside of Kakashi to snap. Before his conscious mind realized what he was doing. His right hand jerked down the material covering his face, while his left wrapped around the back of the blonds head. Closing the distance between their lips in the space of a heartbeat.

Tsunade's surprised gasp allowed him to quickly deepen the kiss. After the initial shock, the Godaime responded. How long had she wondered what it would be like to really be kissed by this man? Any thoughts of repercussions were wiped from her mind as hands moved from her face to her waist and she was pulled onto the bed and on top of Kakashi's well muscled body.

It was the unexpected jolt of chakra going up her spine, originating from the Copy-nin's palm pressed against the small of her back. That caused Tsunade to wrench herself away from Kakashi's lips with another gasp.

She didn't get far, since she was sprawled across his body, and his arms hadn't loosened in the slightest. Too out of breath to speak, the couple simply stared at each other. Shock was mirrored on both their faces.

With a groan, Kakashi finally released his hold on her waist and flopped back onto the pillows. "Damn." He muttered as he tried to regulate his breathing. How the hell had all that just happened? One minute he was trying to find the strength to move, and the next he was grabbing the buxom blond for a make out session.

His normal calm, thought out actions seemed to be on vacation. And why the hell couldn't he get his breathing slowed down.

"Kakashi?" Looking down at the blond, who was still half on the bed, although no longer draped over his body was the last thing he remembered doing before everything went black.

Tsunade sat dumbfounded on the edge of the hospital bed. Staring at the man who had just blacked out after their little make out session. She knew she probably should be checking his vitals, just to be sure he had simply lost consciousness. But she was still too shaken herself to make herself move.

What had just happened?

30 30 30 30 30

"In the middle of the day Ninth?" Second demanded as soon as the masked female had materialized in the dim chamber.

Kiko quickly bowed. "I'm sorry. But I didn't think this should wait. Are the others coming?"

A shake of the masked head made the nurses stomach drop. "It was decided that I should first gage if what you have to say has any merit to be heard by the others. At a more reasonable time."

"Uzumaki lied to Fourth." The white clad woman blurted out. Terrified that she would be left for dead down in these dank tunnels because she had acted to hastily. "I walked into him and the Suna woman making out. And when he looked up at me, his eyes glowed red and he growled at me." She continued so as to not waste time.

"It was clear to me that the Kyuubi was very much present. And I didn't think that kind of information should wait." Kiko finished in a rush.

The cloaked figure was silent for a moment. Then in a thoughtful voice she mused. "Well that is interesting news. And you were right to think that it needed to be reported right away."

Kiko let out a soft sigh of relief.

"However, in the future I believe that should you need to send word during the day, you should send it to myself or First only. And we will then decide how soon a full meeting needs to be called."

"Of course Second-sama." Kiko nodded with another bow.

"Now be careful leaving, there are many eyes watching for out of place things right now." The masked woman warned. And then in a swirl of leaves she left the relieved nurse alone in the dim room.

30 30 30 30 30

Ino was crouched low in a large oak tree grumbling under her breath. So much for her day off. First the crap at the hospital with Kakashi, then that weird chakra burst. Which had her having to help do a sweep of the area, it took a little bit of time to find the head of the ANBU department. Since like her. He was having a rare day off.

Then there was the damn bird. Every time she had plans. That stupid thing always got in her way. What she wouldn't give to be able to ignore the summon. But she was the one who had gotten herself into this crazy cycle, so she had no one to blame but herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a figure appeared at the base of her tree. Without so much as a whisper of sound.

Stepping off the limb, Ino landed in a crouch in front of the woman she had been waiting for. Straightening she smiled in greeting. "Hinabi."

The Hyuga inclined her head in her usual regal manner. "Ino, pleasant day isn't it?"

Ino lifted a brow. "I suppose,' she responded carefully. Not wanting to misunderstand the code they worked with. 'What in particular makes it a good day for you?"

"I received a mission today.' The taller woman replied, her face losing the hard edged look as she smiled. "It seems I am to find a woman this time."

It took a moment for Ino to comprehend what Hinabi was implying. Then a light bulb went off in her mind. "Finally?"

The Hyuga nodded. "Yes, finally. And it is of the highest secrecy. Not even 'He' is to know about it." She made quote marks with her fingers.

Ino blew out a breath as she tipped her head back to look at the canopy of leaves above them. "Interesting, I wonder what prompted this sudden interest in our business by someone other then Him?"

Hinabi shrugged. "Irrelevant. How long should I give it?"

The blond mulled the question over for a few moments. "It is hard to predict. Too fast could put you under suspicion. You're good, but there is such a thing as too good."

"Very good point.' The white eyed woman agreed. 'Will two weeks give you enough time to finish your project?"

With a grimace Ino shrugged. "Difficult to say. Its close, but we've been this close before."

"A re-evaluation in that time then?" Hinabi inquired.

"That is probably the best course of action." Ino agreed. "Will you be taking company?"

"Not at first, I will assess the situation. Go through the usual local inquires. Then we will see what is needed." Hinabi answered readily.

Nodding, Ino prepared to leave. "I think that is fair. Your clan is clean?"

The Hyuga snorted. "It is, do you think I will lose my vigilance after so long?"

"Not you. I am merely nervous." Ino chuckled once, then grew sober. "This has been much longer then anticipated. Every day increases the risk of discovery."

"He knows what is on the line.' Hinabi intoned quietly. 'Do not underestimate him."

Knowing Hinabi was talking of someone other then the Hokage's apperentice now, the blond nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"See you in two weeks for tea," The Hyuga said in parting as she turned and disappeared into the forest like a ghost.

Feeling a mixture of relief and nervousness. Ino followed her counterparts lead and headed in the opposite direction.

30 30 30 30

Temari couldn't believe how late it had gotten a she walked through the dark streets towards Naruto's apartment. Time had gotten away from her in the company of Meeka. The girl had cheered up considerably the more they talked.

And it turned out that the Genin had a great deal of experience babysitting. Having apparently helped her mother care for neighbors children from a very young age.

So before either of them knew it. They had spent the day talking like old friends. After getting over her shyness, Meeka had peppered Temari with questions about her brothers. Apparently Naruto hadn't been kidding when he had mentioned the girl's crush on Gaara and Kankuro.

It was after supper time when the two had finally exited the hospital. Since the sun was beginning the set, Temari had insisted in walking the girl home. She didn't want there to be any problems with the relatives because of how late Meeka was returning home.

As it turned out. No one was home when they arrived. So Meeka insisted that Temari stay for tea and a bite to eat. Since she could tell that the child didn't want to be alone. The blond agreed to stay. They sat and talked until Meeka's Uncle returned home.

After a brief meeting. Temari felt that she didn't have to worry about leaving Meeka with this man. Whatever his wife's sentiments were, he did not seem to share them in regards to his niece. After assuring Meeka that she would in fact be at the hospital again the next day. Temari said good night and headed home.

She hadn't gotten half way when she felt the prickling sensation that told her that someone was watching her. And it didn't take long for her to become certain that it wasn't just one of the night patrol.

Nonchalantly she loosened her fan in its carrier, and undid the flap of her kunai pouch. There was a growing feeling of unease as she continued on. But she did her best to appear like she had no idea that she was being followed.

A few minutes later, for no apparent reason. The presence was gone.

With a frown Temari continued on without looking around. Something was definitely going on around here. Konoha did not have the same peaceful atmosphere as it did when she had first arrived. But she wasn't sure what might have caused the shift.

In no time at all she had arrived at the apartment. Opening the door, she found all the lights on. And Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, surrounded by a field of open scrolls. He gave her a little absentminded wave as she closed the door. But didn't say a word as he continued to read the paper he held in his hands.

After kicking off her sandals and removing her weapons and outer wear. Temari wandered over to his side. "You brought work home with you?" She asked. Having never seen him do that since she had been staying with him.

"Yeah,' He muttered. 'I kept being interrupted. And then there wasn't room to spread everything out. So I finally decided it was going to take too long if I kept trying to do other work and this at the same time."

Temari nodded her understanding. She didn't need to ask what he was working on. She already knew. "Can I help you at all?"

Pausing Naruto looked up at her, then at the mess around him. "No, I've kind of got everything placed in my head. So I think I should keep going on my own."

Temari shrugged. "Okay, then I'm going to go have a shower."

Naruto had already turned his attention back to the mess before him, so he didn't reply. But Temari didn't take offense, he had a lot on his mind. Trying to solve the case of what had started the fight between the Genin and Chunin.

A shower turned into a long soak in the tub. Temari found her mind wandering to a variety of mundane things as she lounged in the hot water. And before she knew it. The water was cold and she had spent over an hour in the bathroom.

Finally dried and in the t-shirt she had been using as pajama's. She padded back into the living room to see how Naruto was doing.

He was right where she had left him. Although there were now several drink cans beside him on the floor.

"Any headway?" She asked.

She noticed that he seemed to be staring at her for a few moments when he looked up from the paper work. But she shrugged it off as needing a moment to transition from reading to conversation. It was something that sometimes happened to her when she had to do a lot of paperwork. The brain slowed down.

"Not much, but I think I might know why." Naruto finally admitted as he dropped the scroll in his lap, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Temari raised a questioning brow. "Why what?"

"Some of the statements don't fit. But I think it might just be the ones where the parent was present for the questioning." Naruto explained. "I was just starting to double check that theory."

Temari nodded. It did make sense in a way. With a parent there, a young person might change their story so that they wouldn't gain their parents displeasure. "How much longer are you going to work on this?" She asked as she stifled a yawn.

Naruto surveyed the field of white laid out around him. "Shouldn't be long. You can head to bed if you're tired Temari. I wouldn't want to keep you up."

Temari thought about it for a minute. She kind of felt bad leaving him alone with so much to do. But at the same time she understood that he obviously had some sort of systemgoing, so her helping would actually be more of a hindrance. And she didn't feel like falling asleep on the couch.

Her bath had made her quite sleepy. "Okay, I'm headed for bed then. Don't stay up too long doing this. A tired mind misses more then a few hours of sleep will."

Naruto gave her a half smile. "I won't be long." He promised.

Returning his smile. Temari headed into the bedroom. She was asleep within minutes of crawling into bed.

30

Naruto watched Temari walk away. And it was all he could do to stay right where he was. He wanted to join her so badly. But he couldn't.

In truth he had escaped the Hokage Tower with the same excuse he had given his guest. But the truth was. After what had happened in the hospital, he hadn't been able to focus on his work at all. His mind just kept going over all the possible ramifications of someone finding out how he felt about the kunoichi. He still had no idea how he could have let this happen.

So he had made excuses, gathered all the case papers. And hid in his apartment all afternoon. Now he was doing it again. Hiding behind the work. Because knowing what he knew now. He didn't think he would be able to sleep beside Temari without doing something stupid.

He wasn't entirely sure why realizing that he was in love with the woman suddenly made his self control shaky. But he felt like it was. And right now, he didn't know if he could handle getting any closer to her. Any day now she would have to go home. She had responsibilities in Suna the same as he had here.

But that was only part of it. He knew the real reason he felt like he had to do something to distance himself from her, was the simple fact that if they became even closer and something happened to her.

He would go mad.

So for the time being. He was sleeping on the couch. Maybe tomorrow would give a new perspective. But he didn't think so. There was just no way it could work between them.

30 30 30 30 30 30

Golden eyes glowed in the dark from the peak of a three story brothel. The only indication that there was someone up on the roof in the shadow of a large chimney.

The clock in the town tower had chimed midnight some time ago. And it had also signaled an end to the Kazekage's patience. Which had lasted much longer the Sukaku had thought it would.

Now they crouched low on roof tiles while their sand crept through the building looking to pinpoint their prey. It didn't take long.

Once located Gaara disappeared in quiet swish of sand. The room he appeared in had more then one occupant. So he merely wrapped the man passed out on the bed in a cocoon of sand and teleported the two of them back into the forest.

Unfortunately, it quickly became apparent that the doomed man was too intoxicated to regain consciousness. A brief conference between the Man and his Demon companion had them agreeing that it would be unfair for the man to die without feeling it.

So left in the cocoon, with only his nose and mouth uncovered. He was draped over the gourd on the redhead's back. Thus the captured missing-nin remained blissfully unaware that he was being carried even further from the place he had fallen asleep. And closer to his demise.

30 30 30 30

I know it's been forever since I have been able to update. I do intend to finish this story. But running a farm and being newly married does not give me much down time.

I hope you all let me know what you think of this chapter. It was a very busy one, and I hope the pace wasn't too rushed. – Legilmyth


End file.
